Reversal Time
by Altanzar
Summary: Matou Shinji was trolled by Zelretch and summons Heroic Spirit into himself. Great OOC, russian language, Shinji not an asshole.
1. Chapter 1

**«Обращенное время» by & Demonheart**

_«- ВЫРЕЖЕМ! ВЫРЕЖЕМ! ВЫРЕЖЕМ! ВЫРЕЖЕМ!_

_ИСПРАВИМ! ПЕРЕПИШЕМ! ТАК МЫ СМОЖЕМ _

_ИЗБЕЖАТЬ КОНЦА МИРА!»_

_Зепия Эльтнем Оберон, предсмертные слова_

**Глава 1: Будьте осторожнее с желаниями. **

_Февраль, 2001-й год_

Что бы там не болтали с трибун любители демократии и антифашисты, люди не равны. Есть люди, которые буквально освещают все вокруг себя. Все их любят, все им дается легко, словно само идет в руки, а уж если они прилагают со своей стороны хоть какие-то усилия, то достигают высот просто заоблачных.

Есть люди просто одаренные от природы, чей талант не очевиден, но упорным трудом может быть развит. Они не являются какими-то уникумами и попадаются относительно часто, но все равно возвышаются над серой массой. Кто-то из них двигает науку, кто-то экономику, кто-то развивает технологии. Кто-то правит преступным миром. Тоже талант, хотя и специфический.

Разумеется, где есть гении, там есть и серость. Нельзя сказать, что эти люди плохи. Они так уже глупы, не сказать что ленивы. Просто они средние, во всем. Черты их характера, их способности и таланты сбалансированы, сглажены, ничто из этого не выделяется значительно. И, если хорошенько подумать, это самые счастливые люди на свете, хотя зачастую своего счастья не осознающие.

И, наконец, есть четвертая категория – ничтожества. Вечные неудачники, постоянно садящиеся на окрашенные скамейки, смотрящие вслед уходящему автобусу, теряющие кошелек за кошельком и вылетающие с любой работы максимум через два месяца. Единственная польза, которую они способны принести, заключается в том, что они не причиняют вреда. Именно к этой последней категории относил себя подросток, в одиночестве моющий полы в додзе.

Подойдите поближе, сдержите рвотные позывы и попробуйте познакомиться. Мато Синдзи, четырнадцать лет. Последний отпрыск семейства Мато, древнего магического рода, не имеющий ни малейших способностей к магии. Сын алкоголика, последний раз разговаривавший с отцом пару лет назад, при том что умер последний только на прошлой неделе. Член стрелкового клуба, занимающийся уборкой больше чем тренировками. Жизненные перспективы – нулевые, если не отрицательные. В отличие от младшей сестры, которая владеет магией. И пусть она приемыш, семейную магическую метку ей передали. Отец и дед все эти годы занимались только ей, относясь к самому Синдзи как к пустому месту. Сучка, предательница, шлюха…

Раздался треск. Синдзи, глянув вниз, обнаружил, что тряпка в его руках разорвалась пополам. Черт, даже не заметил. А Аяко наверняка разорется, что он портит инвентарь. Да пошло оно все к черту. Синдзи швырнул обрывки тряпки в ведро с водой и пинком отправил его в угол. К черту все. Подобрав лежащий у порога портфель, он вышел вон, не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь. Где-то в глубине сознания злорадный голосишко в красках расписывал, как этой ночью грабители, желающие поживиться исключительно спортивным инвентарем, вломятся в додзе, вынесут все подчистую и на утро никому и в голову не придет попенять ему за разлитую воду.

На улице уже темнело, в небе стали появляться первые звезды, биржевые котировки скакали как сумасшедшие, предчувствуя грядущую войну, НАТО расширялось на восток а Мато Синдзи медленно шел по улице и хотел кого-нибудь убить. Реализовать это желание, пусть даже ему бы вдруг дали должность палача в ближайшей тюрьме, он бы не смог – элементарно не хватило бы духу – но просто помечтать, представить себя менее никчемным, чем на самом деле… это да, это было приятно. Главным персонажем этих фантазий была, разумеется, Сакура, но встречались эпизоды и с отцом, которого, к сожалению, нельзя убить дважды, и с дедом, которого по слухам вообще убить нельзя, и с этим тупым выскочкой Эмией.

«Черт, если бы я только был магом…»

- Ай!

Реальность напомнила о себе последовательно болью во лбу, падением на асфальт и болью уже в пятой точке. Как всегда – жестоко и эффективно. Рожденный ползать летать не должен, даже в собственных мечтах.

- Пацан, смотри перед собой, а не под себя, - громыхнуло сверху.

Синдзи поднял глаза, потирая ушибленный лоб. Сверху на него взирал мощного вида старик, кривящий рот в усмешке. Тут до подростка начало доходить, что выглядит этот старик как минимум странно. Во-первых, он явно был европейцем. Во-вторых, одет он был в косплейный костюм. В-третьих, радужка его глаз была кроваво-алой. Под мышкой старик держал какой-то продолговатый сверток.

- Долго еще собираешься подметать задницей тротуар? – спросил старик и ухмыльнулся еще шире. – Это работа уборщиков, и вряд ли они оценят такую помощь.

- Извините, - буркнул Синдзи. – Я задумался.

- Гха-ха! – хохотнул старик. – Ну, иди домой, задумчивый.

- Простите, - выцедил сквозь зубы «задумчивый», поднялся с тротуара и поспешил уйти.

«Привязался как пиявка! Черт, черт, черт… был бы магом – я бы ему показал!»

- Эй, пацан! – окликнул его старик уже издалека. Синдзи нехотя повернулся.

- Аккуратнее со своими мечтаниями, - красноглазый подмигнул. – А то смотри, желание сбудется, да только так, что лучше бы не сбывалось.

«Да что ты вообще знаешь, чертов отаку!» - зло подумал Синдзи, и бросился прочь со всех ног.

Любая чаша, будь она керамической, золотой или существующей только в виде абстрактной концепции, имеет свой объем. Больше этого объема, заданного бесстрастным и непреклонным мастером, чаша, к сожалению, вместить не может. Но порой нужно ждать очень долго, чтобы последняя капля, наконец, упала, и произошло непоправимое. Обратное правило так же имеет место быть. Любая чаша имеет свой объем, и чаша полная слез – не исключение.

Слезы Мато Сакуры иссякли уже давным-давно. Среди шорохов и скрежета Зала Червей, в духоте собственной темной комнаты, среди бесчисленных гримуаров библиотеки – она проливала их всюду, где оставалась одна. Бесконечно долгими ночами, чувствуя чужеродное шевеление в своей плоти, когда все ее существо охватывал жар, который не заглушала ночная прохлада, она надеялась, что в один прекрасный миг ее сестра придет за ней, выжгет все на своем пути, очистит ее тело от паразитировавших в нем существ. И тогда они снова заживут как семья. Но ночная тьма сменялась бледным рассветом, являя очередной день, и никто не приходил спасти ее из кошмара, в который ее отправил собственный отец. Настоящий, кровный отец, а не приемный, подвергавший ее пыткам в Зале Червей и обеспечивавший червей же в ее теле _подзарядкой_…

Итог был вполне закономерен – Сакура просто сломалась и, пытаясь хоть как-то спастись от боли, начала воспринимать все происходившее с ней как должное. Все правильно, все оправдано. Ведь не может быть, чтобы эти муки она получила просто так? Видимо, она просто очень плохой человек, чем-то прогневивший Судьбу, и теперь расплачивающийся за грехи. И она покорно сносила все. И жестокие эксперименты дедушки, насилие со стороны приемного отца, и издевки брата, и даже обязанности прислуги, целиком сложенные на нее.

Сегодняшний ужин не был чем-то изысканным, но она всеми силами старалась угодить вкусам брата, постоянно критиковавшего ее блюда. Простой вареный рис, креветки во фритюре, маринованные овощи в качестве гарнира и имбирное печенье на десерт. К счастью, сегодня Синдзи задерживался в стрелковом клубе, поэтому ей хватило времени все это приготовить. Сакура сервировала стол, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

- Брат?

Синдзи не вошел в столовую, а буквально ввалился. Вид у него был неважный, глаза стремительно бегали из стороны в сторону.

- Брат, что случилось? – осторожно спросила она.

Глаза Синдзи с некоторым трудом сфокусировались на ней.

- Отвали, - прошипел он.

- Брат, ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

- Не твое дело, дура! – рявкнул он и рухнул на ближайший стул.

Пару секунд он тупо смотрел на стоящую перед ним чашку с рисом, потом его лицо стало приобретать легкий салатовый оттенок. Сакура не решалась что-либо сказать, боясь навлечь на себя еще больше оскорблений, а то и побои.

Никакого интереса к еде Синдзи не проявил, только вяло поковырял палочками рис. Сакура помалкивала и принялась за ужин, стараясь не встречаться с братом взглядом. Причину его кислого вида она не знала, да и знать ей этого не хотелось.

_Потому что в глубине души всегда его ненавидела, с первой же секунды своего появления в этом доме._

Сакура вздрогнула. Такие мысли стали беспокоить ее последнее время, но она старательно гнала их прочь. Нельзя, нельзя идти против дедушки. А дедушка запретил перечить брату. Поэтому как бы плохо брат не вел себя с ней, она не должна делать или говорить что-то поперек, потому что это будет значить, что она пошла против дедушки. А те, кто идут против дедушки, заканчивают все одинаково. До самой смерти она не забудет, как тело дяди Карии на ее глазах было съедено червями.

Вдруг она почувствовала на себе взгляд. Подняв голову, она увидела, что Синдзи буравит ее полными злости глазами. Нет, не только злости. Отвращение, отчаяние, страх, боль – всего не перечислить. По спине Сакуры побежали мурашки.

- Делаешь мне одолжение, да? – тихо спросил Синдзи.

- Брат, я не понимаю о чем ты.

- Этот ужин… специально сделала печенье с имбирем. Интересуешься моими делами с таким видом, будто тебя это волнует…

Синдзи вскочил из-за стола.

– Не смей делать мне одолжение только потому, что тебя выбрали наследником! – проорал он. – Это я должен был быть на твоем месте! Ты просто фальшивка! Подделка!

Синдзи с размаху швырнул палочки о стол и выбежал прочь. Сакура поглядела ему в след… и вернулась к еде. В конце концов, дедушка не приказывал за ним следить.

«Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Какого хрена она вообще строит из себя мать Терезу?!»

Захлопнув за собой дверь на замок, Синдзи затравленным взглядом оглядел фамильную библиотеку своей семьи. Темное даже в солнечные дни, наглухо зашторенное помещение представляло собой почти пустую обширную комнату с единственным читальным столом посередине. И сплошными стеллажами книг вместо стен. Сотни и сотни фолиантов, гримуаров и томов теснились на этих стеллажах, бережно храня знания, накопленные семьей Мато на протяжении столетий. Синдзи медленно шел вдоль стен, разглядывая знакомые корешки, на которых зачастую не было написано названий. Были тут книги огромные, которые он с трудом мог снять с полки, а были крохотные, умещавшиеся на ладони. Были книги древние, удерживающиеся от рассыпания в пыль только наложенными заклинаниями укрепления, а были и новые, написанные меньше десяти лет назад.

«Общая теория магии», XVIIвек, отпечатано в Часовой Башне – обычное учебное пособие, не несущее особых секретов, но изобиловавшее практическими задачами, а потому для Синдзи не особо интересное. Но зато там давались самые основополагающие понятия и определения Волшебства.

«Закат Багровой Луны» - подробный анализ истории и краха расы Истинных Предков, выполненный еще в XV-м веке, и с тех пор постоянно переиздававшийся, как научно-популярное произведение, вдобавок написанное очень поэтичным языком. После прочтения этой книги Синдзи уже не мог сдерживать смех при виде афиш разнообразных вампирских фильмов на фасадах кинотеаторов.

«Грани человеческого» - относительно новая книга за авторством некоего Наная Охея, изданная в начале XX века и раскрывающая феномен Гибридов – людей с примесью демонической крови. Несмотря на обилие понятий, относящихся в Высшей Магии и материям в принципе не поддающимся однозначному пониманию, Синдзи зачитывался «Гранями» как увлекательным романом, и не только потому, что текст изобиловал отчетами об операциях по уничтожению обезумевших чудовищ, но и потому, что охотники на демонов зачастую были, по сути, обычными людьми. Тренированными, обладающими обширными знаниями – но людьми, без единой магической цепи. Вот бы познакомиться с кем-нибудь из них…

«Классификатор Мистических Глаз» - даже не книга, а скорее брошюра, подававшая солидный объем информации настолько просто и кратко, что не понять ее можно было только нарочно.

«Зелья – расширенный справочник» - здоровенный талмуд весом, наверное, килограммов двадцать, переплет и страницы которого были густо покрыты несводимыми пятнами различного цвета и размера. Видимо, им постоянно пользовались по прямому назначению. Впрочем, единственная попытка Синдзи сварить зелье по рецепту этой книги моментально разбилась о незнание латыни.

«Псы господни» - подробнейшее описание карательных ветвей христианской Церкви, Агентства Восьмого Таинства и Похоронного Бюро. Что первые, что вторые, что Церковь в целом вызывали у подростка отвращение своим лицемерием и двойными стандартами, но самими экзекуторами он не мог не восхищаться, поскольку те, порой не обладая никакими магическими способностями, ухитрялись побеждать сильных магов в боях один на один, используя лишь возможности собственного тела, силу воли и концептуальное оружие.

Что бы прочесть все, Синдзи наверное не хватило бы и жизни, но он к тому и не стремился. Просто каждый день, когда отец и дед не занимались обучением Сакуры, он заходил в библиотеку, брал первый попавшийся том и читал, пока не засыпал прямо на страницах. Никакой пользы все эти знания принести не могли, но вновь и вновь он продолжал приходить в эту комнату за новой книгой, что бы хотя бы на несколько часов почувствовать себя почти настоящим магом. Поначалу отец еще пытался ругать его за это бессмысленно времяпрепровождение, но потом ему стало безразлично даже это. Бутылка ведь интереснее собственного сына, как может быть иначе?

Только по одной области знания здесь нельзя было найти книг – по семейной магии Мато, проистекающему из концепта «поглощения». Однажды он попробовал спросить деда, почему так, но в ответ получил только полный злобы и презрения взгляд, предельно четко и ясно говоривший: «Не твоего ума дело, вырожденец».

Ну ладно, что сегодня на очереди? А сегодня дедовские записки, история Четвертой Войны за Святой Грааль. Взялся за них Синдзи еще на две недели назад, и успел дойти до описания подсмотренного одним из дедовских фамилиаров банкета, который Слуги самовольно устроили под носом у собственных Мастеров, но потом библиотеку оккупировала Сакура, и несколько дней Синдзи, скрипя зубами, обивал порог, ожидая когда, эта мерзавка, наконец, закончит свои дела. И да, даже не соизволила за собой убрать.

Пододвинув один из стульев поближе к столу, Синдзи бесцеремонно спихнул в сторону оставленный Сакурой гримуар, подтащил к себе толстую папку с исписанными листами бумаги и уже спустя пару минут был с головой погружен в перипетии Четвертой Войны. Тут было все, что можно было разузнать о ходе сражений шпионажем и подкупом, собранное из десятков источников и тщательно систематизированное. Поименный список Мастеров, поименный список Слуг, разобранная по косточкам информация о большей части Благородных Фантазмов.

Разумеется, больше всего информации было о Мастере Берсеркера – Мато Карии. Синдзи его плохо помнил, он ушел из дома, когда Синдзи был совсем маленьким, а потом, когда уже стал Мастером, все пропадал в подвале, куда самому мальчику был вход строго запрещен, спешно обучаясь магии под присмотром деда. Видимо, от того, что он стал учиться таким старым, деду, судя по всему, пришлось использовать наркотики, и в результате глупый дядя Кария не дожил до конца войны, хотя Слугу он призвал, безусловно, сильнейшего из всех.

Зато внимание Синдзи привлек Мастер Сейбер – Эмия Кирицугу. Хотя тот и был магом, но казался совсем не таким, как отец и дед. В отличие от своих противников, он активно пользовался самым современным оборудованием, и даже его козырной картой было не могучее заклинание или особо сильный фамилиар, а обычный с виду спортивный пистолет, только заряженный «антимагическими», как их описал дед, пулями. После такого Синдзи кинулся рыться по всему книгам, посвященным созданию Мистических Знаков и даже обшарил Интернет, с трудом веря в подобное, но все оказалось правдой как минимум частично. Ни о чем, подобному антимагическим пулям, в книгах не говорилось, но зато пистолеты марки "Contender" действительно существовали, заряжались мощными винтовочными патронами и даже с обычными пулями представляли угрозу для мага, недооценивающего огнестрельное оружие. Попробовав посчитать, какой мощностью должен обладать магический щит, что бы заблокировать выстрел в упор из пистолета с дульной энергии в 2500 джоулей, Синдзи прибегнул к «Общей теории магии». Не смотря на кучу погрешностей и допущений в вычислениях по стандартной формуле и переводе джоулей в магические единицы, в итоге цифры все равно получались внушительными. А ведь «Котендеры» - далеко не самое мощное в мире оружие.

Получается, что маги уязвимы? Синдзи задумчиво покрутил в пальцах ручку. Нет, не так. Проблема магов, которых победил Эмия, заключалась не в недостатке магической силы, а в недооценке врага, в чрезмерных надменности и самоуверенности, в нежелании понять чужие методы. Взять хоть тот случай, когда был взорван отель. Потрудись лорд Эль-Меллой пройтись по этажу с химическим датчиком или дрессированной собакой – то моментально бы обнаружил десятки килограммов взрывчатки, и тогда кто знает, как повернулась бы Война? Может, тогда даже дядя Кария смог бы выиграть Святой Грааль и забрал бы с собой Сакуру, и тогда сам Синдзи стал бы полноправным наследником семьи? «Если бы», «если бы», слишком много этих «если бы». Все упирается в них, и именно из-за этих «если бы» подросток представляет собой то жалкое существо, что в этот миг с наслаждением мазохиста зачитывается историей о сражениях магов, подобным которым ему не стать никогда.

Прошло полтора часа. Злость, накопившаяся за день, понемногу стала утихать, стекая куда-то глубоко-глубоко в душу, скапливаясь, ожидая своего часа. Внимание Синдзи привлек гримуар, который Сакура оставила открытым на столе после своих занятий. Эта книга была ему не знакома, и не потому, что он не успел до нее добраться. Переплет выглядел потрепанным и полусгнившим, будто хранился не в сухой и хорошо проветриваемой библиотеке, в объятиях подавляющей разложение магии, а в сыром подвале. Несколько секунд он колебался, стоит ли в него заглядывать.

«Мне не интересно, чем занимается эта мерзавка!» - кричала гордость.

«Я хочу знать, о чем написана эта странная книга!» - возражало любопытство.

Две одинаково могучие силы боролись в душе подростка, и спустя несколько секунд гордость уступила. Синдзи подтащил к себе тяжеленный гримуар, не подозревая, что в этот момент он совершает саму большую ошибку в своей жизни. Или принимает самое верное решение. Смотря, как взглянуть на это.

Гримуар был раскрыт на странице, содержащей заклинание призыва. Это Синдзи понял сразу по начертанному на странице образцу магического круга.

«Пять точек распределения энергии – хм… значит, призывается не элементаль и не демон, а что-то посерьезнее. Тройной защитный контур – ух, это даже не «посерьезнее», это «охренеть как посерьезнее». Так-так-так, а это что за руны? Никогда таких не видел…»

Спустя десять минут изучения схемы Синдзи пришел к выводу, что предназначалось это заклинание для призыва чрезвычайно могущественной сущности, но никак не мог взять в толк, откуда должна была поступать энергия для ритуала. Бегло проглядев инструкции, он не обнаружил ничего про пути подпитки, только рекомендации выполнять начертание круга жертвенной кровью. Именно рекомендация, не граничное условие, да и к тому же не указывалось, чья это кровь должна быть. Кровь курицы совсем не то, что кровь человека; кровь младенца совсем не то, что кровь старика.

«Стоп, тут что-то еще есть…»

Перелистнув страницу, Синдзи увидел собственно заклинание, обмер. Вот это да... Теперь понятно, почему магический круг имеет столько степеней защиты. Написанное от руки, заклинание занимало всю страницу, а как следовало из эмпирического правила Парацельса, сложность заклинания экспоненциально возрастает в зависимости от его длинны. И призывало оно не мелкую рыбешку, а кое-кого, сравнимого с богами. Слуг. Тех самых Слуг, что сходились в битвах за Святой Грааль. Синдзи почувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось подобно молоту. И тут с самого краешка сознания робко показалась мысль, что Слугу класса Кастер в Четвертой Войне призвал человек, к магии вообще никакого значения не имевший, и воссоздавший условия призыва практически случайно.

«Не делай этого, ты так причинишь себе еще большую боль!» - доносился откуда-то издалека слабый голос рассудка.

Поздно, Синдзи уже не воспринимал реальность. Словно в сомнамбулическом сне, он тщательно, штрих за штрихом начертил прямо на полу магический круг. Не беда, что под рукой не оказалось жертвенной крови, шариковая ручка справилась не хуже. Готово, теперь заклинание. Собравшись с духом, Синдзи принялся читать, держа тяжеленный гримуар на весу.

_- Основа – серебро и железо._

_Волей Властителя Клятв_

_И моего наставника Швайнрога,_

_Барьер для нисходящего ветра,_

_Врата четырех великих сторон единым ключом заперты._

_Прибудь от Трона дорогой перерождения!_

_Внемли же!_

_Воля моя создает твое тело, а меч твой вершит судьбу мою!_

_Если слышишь ты зов, и подчиняешься моей воле и разуму – ответь!_

_Ибо я клянусь:_

_Я стану всем добром этого мира._

_Я сокрушу все зло этого мира._

_Ты, окутанный тремя великим словами Семи Небес, _

_Приди ко мне, Хранитель Равновесия!_

И в этот миг… ничего не произошло. Ничего, что Синдзи смог бы заметить. Только палец вдруг пронзила острая боль, но скосив глаза, он увидел лишь небольшую капельку крови. Порезаться о бумагу это надо уметь. Капелька крови медленно прокатилась по коже и упала в очерченный на полу круг. Нулевой результат был настолько предсказуем, что Синдзи даже не расстроился. Только устыдился этой почти детской выходки – решил, дурак, поиграть в мага.

Но если Синдзи, уже убирающий гримуар на полку, ничего не заметил, это еще не значит, что ничего не произошло. Потому что в этот самый миг…

…в нескольких километрах от поместья Мато, в громадной подземной пещере встрепенулось НЕЧТО, напоенное ненавистью ко всему человечеству.

…в неизмеримой дали, в невообразимой близи, в домене Алайи, у Трона Героев одна из душ шевельнулась и пробудилась ото сна длинной в вечность.

…магический круг за спиной Синдзи озарился серебристым мерцанием, а капелька крови, упавшая в его середину, впиталась в неумело начерченные линии.

…гримуар в руках Синдзи вдруг вспыхнул ярким пламенем и сгорел дотла в считанные секунды. Подросток от неожиданности вскрикнул, отступил назад, запнулся о стул и в падении со всего маху треснулся затылком о край стола. Сознание милосердно покинуло его, спасая от гнева деда.

…в совершенно непонятном месте, местоположение которого не возьмется определять ни один навигатор, крепкого вида старик с красными глазами почесал кристальным мечом спину, перелистнул страничку свежей манги и хитро ухмыльнулся себе в бороду.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2: Time Reversal**

«Ты ли тот, кто призвал меня?»

Вопрос.

Синдзи стоит по щиколотку в какой-то тягучей багрово-черной жиже. Вокруг лишь пустота. Он пытается сдвинуться с места, но жижа держит крепко. Хуже того, она начинает медленно затягивать его, словно болотная трясина. Синдзи пытается закричать, но в окружающей пустоте нет даже воздуха.

«Ты тот, кто призвал меня».

Удивление.

Темная жижа ползет вверх по ногам, минует колени, и уже подбирается к поясу. Она не просто неприятная с виду, сам факт существования настолько отвратительной, настолько противоречащей человеческой природе субстанции не может уложиться в разуме Синдзи. Она затягивает его в свое нутро, будто неведомая хищная тварь, жаждущая живой плоти и крови.

«Ты тот, кто призвал меня!»

Уверенность.

Жижа заглатывает Синдзи с головой, заползает в уши, в нос, проталкивается горло, просачивается в каждую пору тела. Тысячи невидимых рук рвут его на части, прах и зола царапают его внутренности, тысячи голов шепчут, стонут, ревут, плачут, воют о неисчислимых преступлениях и грехах. Мгновение за мгновением, они вливают в него видения всех проклятий и злых помыслов, сколько их есть под небом, так, будто перед Синдзи предстало все Зло этого мира. Сознание подростка затапливает отчаяние, он молит о помощи, о чуде, которое вырвало бы его из этого Ада. И чудо приходит. Чья-то крепкая рука подхватывает Синдзи и медленно, но верно начинает тащить вверх, прочь из жижи, прочь от злых голосов и терзающих рук. Он хватается за нее из-за всех сил, но успевает заметить лишь безликую тень…

За миг до того, как приходит в себя.

Все тело методично драла пульсирующая боль, отдаваясь в затылок. Тусклый свет галогеновых ламп больно резанул по глазам. Нос защекотал запах дезинфицирующих средств. Где-то рядом мерно пищали какие-то электронные приборы. Синдзи слегка приподнялся на локте и осмотрелся.

Больница.

Как он тут оказался? Что там было-то последнее… Зашел в библиотеку, сел читать… читал хроники. Что потом могло случиться? Ах да, увидел книгу с заклинанием призыва Слуги и непонятно зачем решил попробовать провести ритуал, без малейшей надежды на успех.

Было больно…

Вспомнил. Когда стало ясно, что ничего не вышло, книга вдруг вспыхнула прямо в руках. Испугался, подвернул ногу и, похоже, обо что-то ударился головой. Которая, кстати, до сих пор болит просто дико.

_Крики… крики… крики, крики, крики, крикикрикикрикикри…_

И что-то еще непонятное. Как-то странно текут мысли. Одни вроде свои, а другие…

«_..ты приз… еня!»_

Дверь палаты открылась.

- Мато-кун, как ваше самочувствие?

Вошедшие врач и медсестра подошли к его койке, на ходу просматривая какие-то бумаги. Приблизившись, врач достал из кармана миниатюрный фонарик, взяли Синдзи за подбородок и посветил ему в глаз.

- Зрачки реагируют нормально, - бросил он медсестре, и та сделала небольшую пометку в бумагах. – Мато-кун, вы помните, что с вами произошло?

Он произвел ритуал призывал Слуги, неудачно. Так и ответить? Плохая идея.

«_..е говор… н.. го… ри…» _

Синдзи тряхнул головой, постепенно бледнея. Он определенно слышал…

«_Не говори ему ничего!»_

Он определенно слышал голос.

- Нет, я ничего не помню, - каменным от шока голосом произнес он.

_«Умный мальчик»._

- Кратковременная ретроградная амнезия, - равнодушно проворчал врач, присаживаясь на стоящий рядом стул. – Ничего страшного, при сотрясении мозга такое бывает. Не волнуйтесь, молодой человек, это обратимо, это лечится, это все скоро пройдет, и вы все вспомните, хотя вспоминать особо нечего.

- Э? – только и сумел выдавить Синдзи.

- Газ у вас на кухне взорвался, Мато-кун, - пояснил врач. – В тот момент, когда вы готовили ужин. К счастью, взрыв был слабым, поэтому вы отделались легкими ожогами. А сотрясение и разрыв связок на правой ноге – это уже косвенное следствие. Ваша сестра сказала, что скорее всего вы оступились, подвернули ногу и ударились головой о стол.

- Ужин? – тупо переспросил подросток, не знавший, с какого конца надо браться за кухонный нож.

- Да-да, ужин, - рассеянно протянул врач, что-то чиркая в записях. - Вы только посмотрите, Мидори, что за замечательный молодой человек, один заботящийся о своей сестре.

Медсестра дежурно улыбнулась, сунула в рот Синдзи градусник и надела на руку тонометр. Тот был настолько парализован страхом, что никак не отреагировал.

«Какая кухня? Какой газ?» - в панике думал он. – «Я ведь проводил ритуал. У меня в руках загорелась книга. Дед бы никогда не отправил меня в обычную больницу, если травма нанесена магией, это против правил Ассоциации».

Холодная волна ужаса прокатилась по его телу.

«А что если я умер, и это моя новая инкарнация?!» - подумал он в панике. – «А еще я слышал голос… но если я умер, то получается!» - он вытаращил глаза. – «Я В АДУ? И мне вырвут язык, переломают все кости, а потом бросят в яму с голодным муравьями! Нет-нет-нет, я не хочу так…»

Он бросил отчаявшийся взгляд на врача и медсестру, снимавших показания с приборов.

_«Эк тебя торкнуло»_, - прошелестел все тот же голос. – _«Спокойно, пацан, сейчас эти двое уйдут, тогда поговорим»._

Синдзи ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть так, чтобы этого никто не заметил.

- Ну что же, Мато-кун, ваше состояние не вызывает опасений. Кстати, звонила ваша сестра, настаивала, что бы вас выписали как можно скорее, - врач хитро улыбнулся. – Избаловали вы девочку наверное, Мато-кун, сама ничего приготовить не может.

- Н-нет, все не так, - выдохнул Синдзи. – Просто…

«Понял все с точностью наоборот», - мысленно добавил он.

Как только за медиками закрылась дверь, голос тут же раздался снова.

_«И так»,_ - произнес он насмешливо. – _«Значит ты, пацан, меня призвал?»_

- Призвал? – прошептал Синдзи. – Правда призвал? Значит, я не умер?

_«Ты вполне живой, с моей точки зрения, по крайней мере»,_ - успокоил его голос. – _«Кстати незачем бубнить себе под нос, люди могут неправильно понять. Я прекрасно слышу, что ты думаешь»_.

«Хорошо», - Синдзи старательно проговаривал слова про себя. – «Я призвал тебя тем ритуалом, да? А ты кто?»

_«Хороший вопрос. Я и сам хотел бы знать»_, - если бы у голоса было тело, он бы наверняка почесал затылок. – _«Я не помню своего имени»._

«Как это так? Это же был ритуал призыва Слуги!»

_«Это я знаю, но не более»._

«А в каком классе ты призван? Слуги ведь делятся на семь классов!»

_«Понятия не имею»,_ - голос, похоже, совершенно не беспокоился по этому поводу

Синдзи сел на кровати, стараясь не беспокоить затянутую в эластичный бинт ногу, и обхватил голову руками.

«А я точно не схожу с ума?» - спросил он мысленно. – «Может, это сон или галлюцинация? Может, ты мне просто кажешься?»

_«Хе-хе, ну если тебе удобнее считать меня галлюцинацией – считай меня ей. Только мне от этого ни жарко, ни холодно», _- голос откровенно забавлялся. – _«Однако философы говорят нам, что реальность дается в ощущениях, и если ты ощущаешь мое существование, то, следовательно, я существую в твоей реальности»_.

«Ничего не понимаю», - честно признался Синдзи. – «Ты говоришь, что я тебя призвал, но ты не знаешь своего имени, своего класса и…» - он осмотрел свои руки. – «У меня нет Командных Заклинаний. Блин, у тебя даже тела нет! Сидишь у меня в голове и бубнишь!»

_«Ну, думаю с этим мы разберемся. Ставлю десять к одному, что это все из-за твоего криворукого призыва»_, - голос вдруг стал язвительным. – _«Будь ты нормальным магом, не задавал бы таких дурацких вопросов»_.

«А я не маг!» - огрызнулся Синдзи. – «У меня нет магических цепей! Наш род выродился!»

_«Я бы сказал, что сочувствую, но это будет ложью». _

На минуту повисло неловкое молчание. Синдзи все так же сидел, держа голову в руках, и в красках представлял, что с ним сделает дед, когда он вернется домой. Интересно, он ограничится избиением клюкой, или применит магию? Поутихший было страх снова сжал кишки ледяными когтями. Уж в чем, а в причинении ближнему и дальнему своему максимально возможных неудобств маги были впереди планеты всей.

_«Слыш, пацан»,_ - снова раздался голос. – _«У меня такое чувство, что я тут всерьез и надолго. Давай знакомиться что ли»_.

«Меня зовут Мато Синдзи», - ответил подросток мысленно.

_«Мато? Мато… что-то знакомое…»_ - голос задумался. – _«Эй, погоди! Это не та ли психованная семейка, которая еще червей в себе выращивала?»_

- Ч-червей?! – от удивления Синдзи сказал это вслух.

_«Ну да, червей»_, - голос хихикнул. – _«А ты не в курсе? Ах да, цепей же нет, тебе наверняка не рассказывали. Уххх, не терпится заглянуть к тебе домой! Всегда мечтал поглядеть в глаза этим фрикам!» _

«Я, между прочим, тоже из «этих фриков»!»

_«Да ладно, мы оба поняли, что ты тут не при делах. Но черт, это становится интересным… ладно, я вот увы не помню, как меня звать, так что с этим надо что-то делать. Раз ты из семьи Мато, значит мы в Японии, так?»_

«Ага».

_«А какое имя тут самое распространенное?»_

«Не знаю… вроде бы Шики. Хотя не уверен».

_«Да ладно, это не существенно. Шики так Шики, коротко и понятно. Так что теперь я Шики»_.

«Ты какой-то спокойный», - подумал Синдзи. – «Хотя, наверное, Героические Души потому и Героические».

_«Героические души, пацан, разные бывают»,_ - веско сказал Шики. – «_Что касается меня, я спокоен потому, что помню свою смерть. Когда ты заживо сгниешь под бдительным присмотром десятка магов, которые до последнего момента будут сохранять тебе сознание , поверь, ты начнешь относиться к потрясениям спокойнее. Кстати, какой сейчас год?»_

«Э? Две тысячи первый, а что?»

_«Две тысячи первый по какому календарю?»_ - уточнил Шики.

_«Как по какому? По обычному… от рождества Христова. Если по традиционному исчислению – 13-й год эры Хейсей»_.

_«Вот теперь понятнее… стоп, как так вообще возможно?!»_ - теперь паника слышалась уже в голосе Шики.

«В чем дело?»

_«Я кое-что знаю про Войны Грааля. По идее, призыв должен затрагивать те души, которые для данной временной точки являются прошлым. Нельзя призвать душу из будущего»._

«А ты из будущего?» - поразился Синдзи.

_«Я умер в 2020-м году». _

«У тебя странная потеря памяти. Имя ты не помнишь, зато все остальное помнишь».

«_Сам удивляюсь, сплошные обрывки перепутанных страниц»._

Шики снова умолк, на этот раз надолго. Синдзи откинулся на кровать и снова принялся погружаться в пучину фрустрации. От Слуги без тела наверняка не будет никакого толку, зато придется слушать его болтовню ежедневно и еженощно. А если дед про это прознает, то не просто надерет ему уши, но и наверняка оторвет их. Вместе с головой. Или бросит на съедение своим фамилиарам. Или заставит сгнить заживо, как только что рассказал Шики. Или…

_«Короче, пацан»_, - подал голос Шики. – _«Давай-ка сложим все имеющиеся данные. Ты провел ритуал призыва Слуги, использующийся в Войне Святого Грааля, но при этом наделал ошибок, а потому не получил Командных Заклинаний, а я, Слуга то есть, не получил сведений о мире, в который был призван. Формально говоря, я тебе не слуга, у тебя нет надо мной никакой власти. Было бы большим соблазном уничтожить сейчас твою личность под корень, занять твое место и провести шикарный отпуск от работы Стража Противодействия длинной в человеческую жизнь»._

Перед глазами Синдзи мгновенно пронеслась вся его короткая жизни, а Шики тем временем продолжал вещать.

_«К сожалению, успех не гарантирован, так что живи пока. Еще один момент – судя потому, что у меня саднит затылок, ноет нога и вообще все тело будто в духовке побывало – наши ощущения друг другу передаются. То есть, у нас одно тело на двоих. То есть, я косвенно, повторяю – КОСВЕННО, заинтересован в твоем благополучии. Но прежде чем разевать рот и пускать слюни учти один момент»,_ - голос Шики стал вдруг очень, очень страшным. – _«Я могу вытерпеть куда большую боль, чем ты. Намек ясен?»_

Синдзи осторожно кивнул, но внутри него все перевернулось. Похоже, он только что попал в самое натуральное рабство. Что его может заставить делать Героическая Душа, закончившая свои дни в пыточной камере, он боялся даже представить.

_«Кстати. Врач говорил, что звонила твоя сестра»,_ - вдруг поинтересовался Шики. – _«Она как, симпатичная?»_

Ну и вопросики у него однако. Синдзи попытался вспомнить внешность Сакуры во всех деталях. Перебрал в памяти все воспоминания – Сакура в школе, Сакура дома, Сакура на пляже, куда они ездили всем классом в прошлом году. Выводы получались неутешительные.

«Да, симпатичная», - неимоверным усилием признал он.

_«А чего такой вымученный тон? У вас натянутые отношения?»_

Натянутые отношения – это очень мягко сказано. Синдзи никогда не упускал случая сказать какую-нибудь гадость этой узурпаторше, а под горячую руку мог запросто дать оплеуху. Хотя где-то в самой глубине души совесть робко заикалась о том, что она и младше, и значительно слабее, и вообще живет в семье на практически бесправном положении, злость, обида и зависть совместными усилиями перебивали ее голос. О чем Синдзи, не замедлил поведать Шики, во всех красках расписав всю низость поступка Сакуры, отнявшей у него все.

Вердикт Шики был кратким и исчерпывающим:

_«Пацан, ты идиот. Конченый»._

Совесть Синдзи радостно взвизгнула, найдя единомышленника. Злость, обида и зависть возмутились.

_«Объясняю. Твоя сводная, как я понял, сестра – потенциально огромной силы маг, которого приняли в семью, потому что собственная кровь Мато полностью деградировала, и ты, изначально планировавшийся как наследник, родился без цепей вообще. Хотя в целом мне понятно, почему тебе это доставило жгучую боль в неудобном месте, включи свои мозги, тупень. Цепей у тебя нет, и наследником ты не стал бы в любом случае. В ЛЮБОМ. На сколько я понимаю, удочерение – это отчаянный шаг, на который твоя семья решилась, чтобы не потерять магическую метку, формировавшуюся столетиями. Это все логично и понятно»._

Шики помолчал секунду, переводя дух, а потом заговорил снова, не скрывая ярости.

_«Единственное, что меня поражает – это твоя реакция. Плевать, ненавидеть сестру ты можешь сколько влезет. Можешь завидовать ей, презирать ее, или вообще не замечать ее существования. НО НИЧЕГО ИЗ ЭТОГО НЕЛЬЗЯ БЫЛО ДЕЛАТЬ ЯВНО, ТУПИЦА! Хочешь знать, каков расклад? Я тебе объясню. Ты семь сраных лет тщательно и упорно растил себе врага! Да-да, смертельного врага! Вместо того, чтобы изо всех сил поддерживать лояльность сестры, ты измывался над ней всеми доступными способами, прекрасно зная, что она вырастет сильным магом, который превратит тебя в кровавый фарш даже не одним заклинанием – одним взглядом!»_

«Но… я…» - в этот момент Синдзи отчетливо понял, что крыть ему было нечем. Шики был прав, прав абсолютно и безоговорочно.

_«Будь у меня физическое тело, я бы тебя уже убил», _- доверительно произнес Страж Противодействия._ – «Просто чтобы ты с такой тупостью не мучился по жизни. Ну ладно, где наша не пропадала… Короче, пацан. С этого момента ты делаешь то, что я скажу. Говоришь то, что я скажу. Думаешь то, что я разрешу. Может быть, точку невозврата ты пройти еще не успел, и есть шанс сделать сестренку твою хотя бы не-врагом»._

_"А если успел?" - Синдзи уже ругал себя всеми известными словами за то, что вообще полез в тот проклятый гримуар._

_"Тогда будем учиться очень быстро бегать"._

Звуки.

Едва уловимые человеческим слухом скрипы и шорохи, свист и хлюпанье - все сразу, и в тоже время ничего из этого. Тихое, бритвой режущее по барабанным перепонкам шуршание тысяч тел. Существа, что обитают здесь, способны вызвать омерзение у самой Гайи, настолько противоестественна их сущность.

Каменные стены все сплошь покрыты трещинами, раздавлены грузом веков. Истощены упорством, тщетными мечтами и ошибками множества поколений древней семьи, некогда могущественной, а ныне практически угасшей.

Тут царит запах тлена, исходящий от вековых стен и лежащих в нишах останков. Здесь повсюду запах гниения, исходящий от уродливых наростов на древних стенах. Тошнотворно-сладкий трупный запах витает в воздухе, порождаемый шевелящимися на каменном полу тысячами червей. Гниль содержится в этих червях, и черви есть гниль. Соприкасаясь с этой гнилью, кажется, начинает обращаться в прах само время.

Это - Зал Червей, сердце Волшебства рода Мато, их козырная карта и худшее проклятие, погубившее их будущее. Здесь нет места кропотливому накоплению праны в Мистических Знаках. Здесь нельзя разучить вербальные формы заклинаний, нельзя раз за разом отрабатывать активацию магических цепей, нельзя тренировать тело, делая его более эффективным инструментом. Все, что тут есть - черви. И с определенной точки зрения, черви превосходят почти любое Волшебство, доступное магам со стороны.

Пожирая плоть мертвых членов семьи вместе с магическими цепями, чьи останки лежат здесь, как в склепе, они аккумулируют в себе знания о Волшебстве, превращаясь в Магическую Метку, разделенную на множество частей, и если позволить им поселиться в организме ребенка, они передадут ему эти знания.

Черви будут есть твое мясо - но они же будут бешено вырабатывать прану, так же как это делают полноценные магические цепи. Черви съедят твой костный мозг - но взамен сделают тебя неуязвимым к любым ядам и болезням, какие только есть в мире, или появятся в будущем. Черви выпьют твою кровь, источат кости, сгрызут внутренности и выскоблят изнутри кожу - но взамен ты получишь силу, на достижение которой остальные маги тратят века. Но пожирание заживо ждет тебя только если ты мужчина. С женщин черви берут иную плату.

И сейчас посреди зала находится груда гниющего мяса, облепленная сотнями этих мерзких существ. Нечто, что даже отдаленно не напоминает человека, поглощает червей одного за другим, создавая себя заново. Если каждый представляет собой то, что он ест, то этот ком плоти, питающийся червями...

- Ты звал меня, дедушка? - разнесся по Залу тихий девичий голос.  
Груда мяса испустила квохчущий звук, чем-то напоминающий старческий кашель.

- Да, звал, - голос, исходящий от нее, даже близко не похож на человеческий. - Полюбопытствовать решил старик, все ли... хррккххх... хорошо у внучки его единственной.  
- Все хорошо, дедушка, - голос Сакуры не дрожал, душераздирающая обстановка Зала была знакома ей с малых лет.  
-Не надобно тебе... кххррр... храбриться так, внучка, - пробулькала груда мяса. - Ведомо мне, что черви твои беспокойны нынче стали. Шевелятся, негодники, кушать требуют, кхр-кхр...

Все так и было. Прошла уже почти две недели с того дня, когда черви в теле Сакуры получали подзарядку, о чем красноречиво сообщало горящее от абсолютно ненормального для тринадцатилетней девочки желания тело. И если не дать им энергию в ближайшие дни, то от голода они накинутся на ее плоть.

- Братик-то твой негодник какой, - поделился своими мыслями дедушка, втягивая в себя очередную порцию червей. - Книжку-то какую спалил, охальник. Розгами его бы отодрать, чтобы неповадно было, или червячкам скормить. Ну да ладно, книжка хоть и дорогая, а все одно просто бумага, чернила да кожа. Отработает, негодник, все отработает. Так что сходи-ка за ним в больницу, Сакура. Приведи домой, хватит ему бока отлеживать да в потолок плевать.

- Поняла. Я сделаю это, дедушка, - без эмоций произнесла Сакура и вышла прочь.

Не сложно было догадаться, зачем дедушке понадобился ее брат. Отныне на него ложилась обязанность поддерживать в ней существование, которое она сама была бы рада прервать. Сакура не помнила, сколько раз лежа в ванне держала остро наточенный нож, не решаясь сделать разрез, или воспроизводя в памяти заклинание, способное мгновенно развеять ее в прах. Ее существование было для нее нескончаемой мукой, но словно невидимая рука крепко удерживала ее от любых попыток эту муку прервать. После очередного спуска в Зал Червей даже общение с грубым и язвительным братом было для нее единственной отдушиной, потому что он не имел отношения к Волшебству Мато, и обращался к ней как нормальный человек. Теперь на ее глазах исчезала даже она.

До больницы она добралась на такси. Процедура выписки по заявлению дедушки, заполненному накануне, заняла всего полчаса. Брат все еще носил на голове повязку, а на его лице виднелись следы противоожоговой мази. Только вот странным Сакуре показалось то, что когда они встретились глазами, тот отпрянул, словно испугался ее. А еще он с ней поздоровался. Простое, незамысловатое "Привет", произнесенное вполголоса и сквозь зубы, удивило девочку больше, чем само происшествие с книгой и магическим кругом.

Хотя брату все еще приходилось ходить с помощью костыля, такси на обратный путь она брать не стала, сославшись на недостаток денег при себе. Брат страдальчески скривился с досады, но не огрызнулся и не обвинил ее в том, что она решила его сжить со свету, заставляя пешком идти четыре километра до дома. Себе Сакура необходимость пешей прогулки объяснила тем, что так брат для нее чуть дольше останется скверным, но братом, а не источником праны для червей.

Шли медленно. Сакура старалась не забегать вперед, чтобы брату не приходилось ускорять шаг. Он же в свою очередь молчал, мерно постукивая костылем о землю и иногда еле слышно что-то шепча себе под нос. Пустым взглядом он буравил пространство перед собой, почти полностью отключившись от окружающей действительности. По сравнению с его обычным поведением эта перемена была столь разительна, что девочка испугалась. Хотя заклинание призыва, прочитанное братом, в принципе не могло сработать, поскольку он был не в силах напитать его энергией, ЧТО-ТО произошло в тот вечер в библиотеке, поскольку чувствовался остаточный выброс праны. Но что именно - она сказать не могла, получавшаяся при анализе картина была просто неописуемо сложна. Или это просто от того, что он ударился головой? Сакура вспомнила, что смотрела несколько раз фильмы, где от удара головой герой забывал свое прошлое и начинал жизнь с чистого листа. Вспомнила, и тут же погнала эту мысль прочь - она была слишком хороша, что бы оказаться правдой.

Когда они пересекли мост, на небе стали загораться первые звезды, а улицы обезлюдели. Брат с видимым трудом переставлял костыль, но по прежнему в адрес Сакуры ничего не говорил, только шептал непрерывно грязные ругательства. До дома оставалось не далеко, пройти через квартал Синто с очень плотной застройкой, и там будет дорога к холму, у подножья которого и стояло их поместье.

- Эй, чего так поздно гуляете, детишки? - окликнули их откуда-то сбоку.

Небольшая компания старшеклассников уютно устроилась у входа в переулок с несколькими бутылками пива. Даже не якудза, обычная мелкая шпана, слишком боявшаяся теневых хозяев города Фуюки, чтобы всерьез досаждать местным жителям. Но сегодня они через чур осмелели. От общей группы отделился один парень в кожаной куртке, обшитой разнообразным железом, и загородил Сакуре и брату путь.

- А вы знаете, что опасно так поздно вечером гулять? А то бывают на улицах всякие дяди нехорошие, - он засмеялся довольный шуткой.

Сакура оглянулась на брата. Тот молча стоял, все с тем же пустым взглядом, что-то быстро-быстро шепча одними губами.

- Ну что уставился, рыбья ты рожа? - парень сильно толкнул брата, так что тот покачнулся. - Ты вообще что за сопля, вон даже подружку свою отстоять не сможешь.

С этими словами он выхватил из кармана складной ножи и выбросил лезвие у самого носа брата. Сакура уже думала, не стоит ли прибегнуть к магии Иллюзий, чтобы отвадить навязчивую шпану, как вдруг брат тихо хихикнул и выронил костыль. Сакура обернулась к нему, и поняла, что случилось страшное. Перед ней в этот миг стоял кто угодно, но не ее брат. Изменилось все - осанка, поза, выражение лица стало напоминать морду хищного зверя. Глаза, до этого голубые, переменили цвет на перламутровый. И явственно чувствовался остаточный поток праны, как при сотворении любого заклинания.

- TIME REVERSAL, - прошипел этот незнакомый человек. - TRIPPLE ACCEL!

«СТОООЙ!» - Синдзи отчаянно пытался остановиться, но собственное тело перестало его слушаться, контроль над ним полностью перехватил Страж Противодействия.

Глаза не просто болели, они, казалось, вот-вот расплавятся или сгорят, став бесполезными комками плоти, но самым страшным было даже не это. Время замедлилось.

Окружавшие их люди двигались медленно, словно воздух стал густым как глицерин, но вот Шики замедляться и не думал. Ненормально быстрым для человека движением он перетек в боевую стойку, играючи перехватил руку почти застывшего в пространстве хулигана и резко провернул. Синдзи почувствовал, что его мышцы вот-вот разорвутся в клочья, но его противнику… нет, жертве, пришлось куда хуже – из рваной раны близ запястья показался обломок кости. Выпавший из его руки складной нож стал медленно опускаться на землю, и был мгновенно перехвачен Шики. Перехватив неказистое оружие обратным хватом, он развернулся к остальным.

Четверо взрослых парней среднего сложения, не утруждающих себя изучением боевых искусств или добычей огнестрельного оружия. Опасные противники для обычного четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Недостойные внимания мелочи для палача на службе Человечества. Движения Шики были ускорены втрое, но даже при этом он выжимал из тела Синдзи предел его возможностей. Расстояние в пять метров он преодолел за долю секунды, одним рывком. Поврежденную ногу прострелило ослепительной болью, но он, похоже, на такие мелочи просто не обращал внимания.

Первый парень начал падать с подрезанными подколенными сухожилиями, даже не успев заметить, что это мимо него пронеслось. Второй получил удар в печень, на утроенной скорости почти наверняка смертельный. Третий стал медленно разевать рот – он только начал осознавать, что у него выбиты обе коленные чашечки. Четвертый кулем завалился вперед с распоротой бедренной артерией.

Все заняло меньше десяти секунд субъективного времени Синдзи и около трех секунд времени реального. Глаза застилала мутно-красная пелена боли, и в сознании он оставался только по воле своего соседа по телу. К счастью, улица была пустынна, и свидетелей, которых Шики мог решить убрать, не было. Все еще сохраняя контроль над телом Синдзи, он подхватил с земли костыль, схватил Сакуру за руку и быстро потащил ее за собой в ближайший переулок. Скрывшись от возможных любопытных глаз, он прислонил не сопротивлявшуюся от удивления Сакуру и, ласково щелкнув по носу, прошептал ей на ушко:

- Деду про это ни слова, ладно? Я тебе тортик подарю.

И только после этого соизволил вернуть контроль над телом Синдзи. Уже теряя сознание, он успел заметить, что лицо Сакуры теперь вместо удивления и испуга отражало самый настоящий шок.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3: Прикладная сколециофобия**

Отмыться, отмыться, отмыться…

Должен быть способ отмыться, наконец, дочиста, чтобы точно не осталось никаких следов…

Тяжело дыша, Синдзи возил губкой по телу. Он потерял счет времени проведенному в ванной. Он не считал, сколько раз полностью спускал воду и наполнял ванну вновь. Для него сейчас такие мелочи как поздний час и астрономический счет за воду не играли никакой роли. Ему нужно было просто снова стать чистым.

Не закрывать, не закрывать, не закрывать глаза…

_Девичья кожа так нежна и приятна на ощупь, но в темноте под ней чудится шевеление червей._

Синдзи в который раз схватил с полочки бутылочку с гелем для мытья и потряс ей над губкой. Пусто. Странно, совсем недавно начатая же была… а, плевать, шампунь тоже сгодится! Он ведь от перхоти, он убивает грибок – значит, наверное, сможет убить и червей, если они все еще на нем!

_Ощущения от первого проникновения в ее теплое лоно казались чем-то фантастическим, пока в какой-то миг ему не почудилось прикосновение червя к пенису…_

Испустив тихий горловой хрип, парень принялся ожесточенно тереть губкой промежность, будто старался содрать кожу, а затем и мясо. Хорошая идея, ничего не скажешь, ведь если на нем не будет плоти – червям негде будет поселиться.

_Ее тихие, изо всех сил сдерживаемые экстатические стоны заставляли на миг забыть все семь лет тихо тлеющей ненависти. Только вот были ли они вызваны его прикосновениями или шевелением червей?_

Горячая вода, горячая вода, горячая вода. В горячей воде умирают микробы, и черви в ней умрут…

«Пацан, давай на чистоту», - подал тревожный голос Шики. – «Ты уже три гребаных часа не вылезаешь из ванной».

Синдзи не ответил, в голове было пусто.

«От себя ты можешь отгородиться, от меня – нет».

Синдзи скрипнул зубами и начал растираться просто намоченной губкой.

«Пацан, у всех бывают хреновые дни. Я четвертый десяток разменял, я про это кое-что знаю».

«Да что ты вообще можешь знать?! Ты не спал с собственной сестрой и инкубатором червей в одном лице!» - подросток почувствовал, как горло сжимается под невидимой рукой.

«Я много с кем спал, и далеко не всегда потому, что хотел этого. И если ты не забыл, я вижу все, что видишь ты, слышу все, что слышишь ты, ощущаю все, что ощущаешь ты. Да, такое дерьмо выпадает не каждому человеку. Более того, далеко не каждому магу», - Шики помолчал секунду. – «Имей ввиду, если ты сейчас не сломаешься, если сможешь сохранить себя после прикосновения к семейным тайнам такой глубины – значит, ты сильнее и этого кровопийцы, которого ты без оснований зовешь дедом, и обстоятельств в целом. Это значит, что ты сильнее даже своей сестры, которая сломалась давным-давно. Слышишь? Держись, черт тебя дери, не повторяй чужих ошибок. Хочешь заплакать – плачь, я не упрекну тебя за это. Мужчинам можно плакать, если об этом никто никогда не узнает».

Тихо всхлипнув, Синдзи бессильно выронил губку, и вытянулся в ванной во весь рост. События последнего вечера, начавшегося довольно мирно, развернулись столь стремительно, что он уже всерьез опасался за свой рассудок. После драки, которую устроил Шики, они с Сакурой пришли домой только когда уже совсем стемнело. Сознания он лишился всего на несколько минут, и серьезных травм на себе, помимо уже имеющихся, не обнаружил. Только ныли от дикой перегрузки мышцы да некоторое время продолжали болеть глаза. На закономерный вопрос «Что это было?» Шики только хмыкнул, и пояснил, что мальчикам не пристало быть спасаемыми младшими сестричками, пусть те хоть десять раз сильные маги.

За последствия он не волновался, магия искажения воспоминаний считалась в принципе несложной, а уж если не требовалось вносить явных правок, то и вовсе элементарной, Сакура должна была справиться без проблем. Но дальше…

«А тут все так же мрачно», - прокомментировал Шики, стоило им переступить порог. – «Заплатили хорошему архитектору, но на дизайнера уже не хватило».

«В смысле?» - Синдзи был немало удивлен. – «Ты тут уже бывал?»

«А… не обращай внимания, просто вырвалось».

- Брат, - тихо сказала Сакура. – Дедушка хотел с тобой поговорить. Сказал, чтобы ты зашел к нему в комнату.

Комната деда располагалась на третьем этаже. Там он проводил все время, когда не пропадал неизвестно где. Внутри Синдзи неприятно засвербило чувство, что сейчас ему даже не открутят голову за порчу ценной магической книги, а сразу пустят под нож, как интересный образец, или подвергнут какому-нибудь ритуалу с целью извлечь засевшую в нем Героическую Душу.

«Спокойно. Сразу он меня не почувствовал, иначе бы ты очнулся не в больнице а на разделочном столе. А теперь и не почувствует, разве что притащит сюда оперативников из батальона Крона или церковного экзорциста».

Наверное, если бы Шики был призван по всем правилам, его классом стал бы «Ассасин».

«Веди себя так, как будто ты случайно разбил дорогую вазу. Ничего не бойся, даже если это была редкая книга, ничего он страшного тебе не сделает», - инструкции новоявленный внутренний голос давал четко и без былой дурашливости. – «Ты – последний носитель генома Мато, и даже если магических цепей нет у тебя, вероятность их появления у твоих детей стократно выше, чем у случайного человека. Элементальное сродство опять же на дороге не валяется и на стопку пыльной бумаги не разменивается. В самом крайнем случае, он еще раз проверит тебя на наличие магических цепей, и ничего не найдет, я об этом позабочусь».

Последняя фраза заставила Синдзи насторожиться, но озвучивать свои подозрения он пока не стал. Уцепившись за то, что дед не потребовал зайти к нему немедленно, Шики в ультимативной форме потребовал заглянуть в подвал.

«Тебе ведь туда ходить нельзя, так? Методом рекурсивной интерполяции мы в три приема вычисляем, что именно там находится магическая мастерская».

«Зачем тебе туда вообще?!»

«Мне любопытно!» - отрезал Шики. – «Я же маг. То есть, был. Тяга к познанию неведомого заложена во мне на уровне инстинкта. Так что ноги в руки и пошел».

Делать нечего, пришлось тащиться в подвал, дверь в который располагалась в конце коридора на первом этаже. Хотя дверь была как обычно заперта, Шики мягко напомнил, что в кармане все еще лежит трофейный складной нож, и что если правильно всунуть лезвие в щель между косяком и замком, можно поддеть засов, и таким образом обойтись без грубого взлома. А когда Синдзи запротестовал, он так же мягко перехватил контроль над правой рукой, державшей нож.

«Мне просто любопытно», - шепнул голос в голове. – «Я не допущу, чтобы тебе причинили существенный вред, но каково тебе будет жить, скажем, без уха?»

«Я тебя уже ненавижу», - мысленно буркнул Синдзи, спускаясь в темноте по каменной лестнице и нащупывая путь костылем.

«Так это просто отлично. Ненависть – прекрасное чувство, которое придает мотивацию и волю к жизни».

В конце лестницы оказалась еще одна дверь, выглядевшая очень древней и основательно и отсыревшей. Запоров на ней не было за бессмысленностью их наличия – казалось, что прогнившие насквозь доски рассыплются в труху от первого же прикосновения. Синдзи осторожно толкнул ее. Вопреки ожиданиям, та не рассыпалась, а неожиданно бесшумно отворилась. Уже мысленно жалея, что не пожертвовал ухом и последовал словам Шики, Синдзи шагнул в темноту.

Первым, что он почувствовал, был запах. Запах тлена и разложения, как от разрытой могилы. Потом добавилось слабое, едва уловимое зеленоватое люминесцентное свечение, исходящее от покрытых плесенью стен. Огромное пространство подземного зала терялось во мраке, из которого доносился какой-то мерный тихий звук – не то шорох, не то писк.

Сама старая дверь выходила на небольшую огороженную площадку, от которой вдоль стены шла вниз еще одна лестница. Шестое чувство подсказывало Синдзи, что спускаться по ней – это самый глупый поступок, который он только может совершить. Но Шики потребовал именно этого.

«Интуиция мне говорит, что там находится все самое интересное!» - с энтузиазмом заявил он.

Только вот прозвучало это как минимум фальшиво. На миг ему показалось, что Шики не столько хочет увидеть содержимое этого зала, сколько хочет показать это содержимое самому Синдзи.

Аккуратно нащупывая перед собой дорогу костылем, стараясь не беспокоить поврежденную ногу, он принялся спускаться навстречу шуршащей темноте. Глаза постепенно привыкали к скудному освещению, и теперь различали у конца лестницы какое-то легкое шевеление.

Еще через пару шагов Синдзи добрался почти до конца лестницы и, наконец, увидел...

Черви.

Тысячи и тысячи червей полностью покрывали собой каменный пол зала. Их было так много, что они казались сплошным живым ковром, колыхающимся плавными, ленивыми волнами. Они появились тут не вчера и даже не год назад. Скорее всего, этих червей семья Мато привезла с собой с Запада более двухсот лет назад, когда еще носила старую фамилию Макири. И все двести лет эти черви жили под этим домом, ползали здесь, питались, множились…

Резкий приступ рвоты заставил Синдзи согнуться вдвое, выблевывая на древние камни скромный больничный обед. Когда Шики сказал ему о червях, он успел навоображать всякое, но такое…

«Любопытно, любопытно…», - голос Шики вовсе не казался удивленным. – «Значит, вот оно какое – Волшебство Мато. Пацан, гляди какие забавные зверушки».

Он вновь взял на себя контроль над телом и осторожно подошел к самому краю шевелящейся массы. Черви заволновались, потянулись к нему, чуя присутствие живого мяса, насыщенного природной праной. Присев на корточки, он на миг затаил дыхание, прищурившись, а затем резко выбросил руку вперед и тут же рванул ее обратно. Черви дернулись за ней, пытаясь впиться в кожу, но к счастью не успели. Шики поднес к глазам свою добычу – здоровенного, жирного червя.

Больше всего эта тварь своим внешним видом напоминала эрегированный мужской половой член, что размером, что формой. Однако ротовое отверстие в «головке», обрамленное костяными крючьями, и два торчащих из основания «корня» смазывали впечатление, вместо продукции студии "Private"заставляя вспомнить малобюджетные фильмы ужасов.

«Кажется, я понял, как работает ваше Волшебство», - задумчиво произнес Шики. – «Этих зверушек просто запихивают внутрь тела. Через подходящие отверстия. А я-то думал, чего это сестричка у тебя будто неживая».

«Э? Такие штуки… внутри Сакуры?!»

«Все указывает на это».

Он швырнул червя обратно в общую кучу и брезгливо вытер руки о стену.

- Заметка – не забыть помыть руки. На три раза, - произнес он вслух сдавленно и вернул Синдзи контроль над телом.

Именно в тот момент, когда ему на затылок обрушился не слишком сильный, но болезненный удар. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Синдзи потерял равновесие и чуть не грохнулся на хищно волновавшийся живой покров, но вовремя успел ухватиться за стену. Развернувшись, он увидел стоящего парой ступенек выше своего деда, Мато Зокена. Очень, очень рассерженного деда.

- Ни у какого дьявола ты сюда полез, щенок? – грозно вопросил древний старец, постукивая клюкой по камням.

- Э… - протянул Синдзи, потирая ушиб.

«Ты хотел больше узнать о семейном Волшебстве».

- Я хотел больше узнать о семейном Волшебстве, - эхом повторил Синдзи.

- Ну, удовлетворил свое любопытство?

Синдзи кивнул.

- Пошли, любопытный. Заставил, поганец, старика по лестнице побегать, - ворча, дед развернулся и начал подниматься вверх, недовольно тряся лысой головой. – Все-то ты нос куда ни попадя суешь, одни убытки от тебя. Вот книжку зачем спалил?! – неожиданно рявкнул он.

- Я… извини, я… - Синдзи замялся. – Я просто хотел попробовать прочитать заклинание. Я не знал, что оно может сработать, честно!

- А оно и не сработало, - фыркнул дед. – В книжке-то собственный заряд праны был, кхе-кхе. А как ты кровью ее полил – так он и вышел наружу. И раз уж маг из тебя как червя – все превратилось в тепло, оттого и пожар чуть не вспыхнул.

«Врет», - подсказал Шики. – «Прана не способна к конвертации в другие виды энергии и материи без дополнительного воздействия со стороны. Я бы сказал, что возгорание книги результат либо системы самоуничтожения, либо банальной перегрузки».

«Но я не мог ее перегрузить!»

«Верно. Ты – не мог. А вот кто-то со стороны – вполне. И если честно, я и в лучшие свои дни с этим «кем-то», способным проникнуть через стационарные замкнутые барьеры без каких либо следов, не пожелал бы встретиться ни за что на свете».

Вдвоем с дедом они поднялись в гостиную. Устроившись в кресле, сморщенный старик без всяких прелюдий принялся излагать суть своего приказа. Так и так, внучок, что собой представляет семейное Волшебство ты уже увидел, и какое бы мнение ты он нем не составил, оно такое, какое есть, и никуда ты от этого не денешься. Вот сестра твоя, дубина ты стоеросовая, этим волшебством овладела, хорошо овладела. Только вот платы оно требует, и ты эту плату поможешь ей внести. Да не трясись так, щенок, с этим справится даже такое ничтожество как ты. Вот сейчас, прямо сейчас, иди к ней в комнату и…

Содрогнувшись, Синдзи открыл глаза. Вода в ванне уже успела остыть, и теперь по телу понемногу пробирал холод. Приказ деда до сих пор скрежетал в ушах, будто насыпанная внутрь наждачная крошка. Ему было приказано изнасиловать Сакуру. Именно так, без всяких оговорок. В качестве подачки за исполнение этого поручения дед намекнул на золотую кредитную карту. Неподчинение же приказу означало одно – немедленный возврат в подвал уже в качестве корма для «забавных зверушек». Синдзи стоял, лишившись дара речи, Шики помалкивал, видимо, анализируя услышанное, а дед сидел себе в кресле и улыбался какой-то жуткой, кровожадной улыбкой. В тот миг он казался существом совершенно нечеловеческим, которое имело больше общего с теми магическими червями, нежели с людьми. Мысль о том, что можно ослушаться этого чудовища, приводила в ужас абсолютно необоримый. На негнущихся ногах Синдзи направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Положение спас Шики. Частично, но спас, в противном случае Синдзи уже не ручался бы за собственный здравый рассудок. Медленно и с расстановкой, лишенный сил Страж Противодействия расписал ему по пунктам, что нужно говорить, как следует себя вести, что и как надо делать.

«Слушай предельно внимательно, пацан», - торопливо говорил он. – «Ко мне вернулась часть памяти, я кое-что вспомнил про магию червей. Из того, что тебе сейчас важно знать – сестра после их вживления не может не получать удовольствие от сексуального контакта, и именно это удовольствие является для нее той платой, которую взимают с нее черви».

«Мне надо за нее порадоваться?!» - Синдзи чувствовал, что вот-вот скатится в истерику. Слишком многое произошло за этот вечер, слишком сильно перевернулась картина мира.

«Следовало бы пожалеть, но раз уж ты ее не особо любишь, остается лишь повернуть ситуацию себе на пользу. Запомни, пацан, настоящий маг способен извлечь благо из любого события, неважно, насколько ужасным оно кажется, и это вопрос не количества цепей в теле, а силы воли и интеллекта».

«О какой пользе вообще речь?! Если ты не заметил, мне только что поручили совершить преступление! Блин, блин, блин! Я не хочу лишаться девственности по указке этого старого хрыча, да еще с ней!»

Ему показалось, или Шики действительно удовлетворенно хмыкнул?

«Во-первых, преступление, совершенное под угрозой расправы, не является наказуемым. Во-вторых, преступления по сути дела нет, поскольку твоя сестренка прекрасно знает, что ее ждет без… кхм… внесения платы, и поверь, это несоизмеримо более мучительный процесс, а поскольку от тебя текущая ситуация никак не зависит, принуждением это считаться не может. В-третьих, если обойдешься с сестричкой ласково и убедишь, что кладешь ее на спину не со зла, а чтобы ее не сожрали изнутри собственные черви, можно хотя бы частично отвести от себя угрозу мести, когда она подрастет. Главное, убеди себя в том же, иначе она почувствует фальшь, это умеют многие маги».

Синдзи полминуты переваривал услышанное. Слова соседа по телу его несколько успокоили, но одна деталь его все еще немало беспокоила. Шики много знал про тайные дела семьи Мато, подозрительно много. Черви в подвале его не смутили. Более того, все выглядело так, будто он знал, что и где искать. Свои подозрения Синдзи не замедлил озвучить.

«Работа у меня такая была – рыться в чужом грязном белье», - усмехнулся Страж. – «И могилы разрывать приходилось, и вскрытиями заниматься…»

«А лично ты с кем-то из семьи был знаком», - продолжал допытываться Синдзи.

«Все-то тебе расскажи. Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Обойдешься. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. А у тебе ближайшее время и так вряд ли удастся поспать. Кстати, еще про сестричку».

«Что еще?»

«Не лги ей. И никаких недоговорок. Иначе каждое слово лжи тебе в будущем будет стоить капли выцеженной крови».

«То есть мне сейчас просто открыть дверь и выложить все, как на духу?»

«Слова подбирай тщательнее. Я не требую от тебя чего-то запредельного, тебе достаточно не вызвать у нее отвращение».

«Может, ты за дело и возьмешься, раз такой умный?»

«Может, мне сразу выжечь твою душу из этого тела, раз ты такой лентяй?»

Неимоверным усилием перебарывая нервную дрожь, Синдзи открыл дверь, ведущую в комнату Сакуры. Та сидела на кровати, с отсутствующим видом уткнувшись в учебник, и удостоила вошедшего брата только мельком брошенного взгляда. Тот же в свою очередь смотрел на нее и пытался разобраться в собственных чувствах. Девочка в трех метрах от него была с малых лет служила вместилищем самых мерзкий созданий, какие только есть на свете, которые передали ей секреты семейного Волшебства. А ведь эти черви поселились бы в его теле, родись он с магическими цепями. Получается, ему повезло, что талант к магии обошел его стороной? Нет-нет, хватит, это можно обдумать позже. И так тошнит уже…

Синдзи снова открыл глаза. Вода была уже совсем холодной. Воспоминания этого вечера не просто отпечатались в памяти, они выжгли там след, как от раскаленного клейма. Больше всего на свете хотелось провалиться в милосердное беспамятство, а проснувшись оказаться в не слишком комфортном, но привычном и нестрашном мире, где дедушка Зокен просто древний старик. Где подвал не кишит мерзкими тварями. Где Сакура – просто сводная сестра, которую можно не любить, но при этом с ней не надо заниматься сексом из-под палки, перебарывая собственное отвращение и страх перед живущими в ней магическими червями…

«Так, пацан. Одевайся. Быстро. И на улицу».

«Что? Зачем?»

«Быстро я сказал. Вопросы потом».

Что-то подсказывало, что Шики очень сильно не в духе, и что спор с ним может стоить не только отрезанного уха, но и еще чего-нибудь. А потому он торопливо вылез из ванной, оделся, затянул на поврежденной ноге эластичный бинт и направился к выходу.

Ночной ветер приятно обдал лицо прилетевшей с моря прохладой. От свежего воздуха Синдзи моментально начало мутить. Тяжело переставляя костыль, он вышел на дорогу и направился к вершине холма, у подножья которого стояло поместье Мато. Идти было тяжело, после всего пережитого за сегодня тело буквально молило об отдыхе, но останавливаться было просто страшно. Пока он продолжал идти, то можно было ни о чем не думать, сосредотачиваясь только на следующем шаге. Мыслям не надо было возвращаться домой, где остались Сакура и дед. А остановка означает возвращение в реальность. Так что шаг за шагом, шаг за шагом, надо просто продолжать идти в никуда, просто чтобы убежать от собственной жизни.

«Достаточно», - произнес в голове голос Шики. – «Стой».

Синдзи остановился, скрипнув зубами. Ну почему, почему именно сейчас?

«Обернись».

Он обернулся. С вершины холма открывался вид на ночной Старый город – Мияма – укрытый темнотой. Дальше виднелся мост через реку, подсвеченный фонарями, а за ним светился огнями Новый город, Синто, где жизнь продолжала кипеть, несмотря на поздний час.

«Что ты видишь?» - спросил Шики.

«Вижу город».

«Ответ верный лишь частично. Ты видишь мир. Столь несовершенным инструментом, как человеческие органы чувств, ты можешь увидеть лишь ничтожную часть того, что есть в этом мире. Но и даже та неполная картина, которую ты способен воспринять, допускает множественные вариации толкования. Тебе знакомо понятие парадигмы мышления?»

«Нет».

«Это сумма всех тех установок, табу, предпосылок, аксиом, общественных и личных норм, которые определяют направление и поведение твоих мыслей. Это некая модель, которой ты следуешь ежесекундно, контактируя своим сознанием с внешним миром, по сути – это модель твоей собственной вселенной, которую ты один способен воспринять. Парадигма мышления заложена в твоем разуме, она адаптирована под восприятие и оценку той действительности, которая окружала тебя до сегодняшнего дня. И в этот момент, когда мир на твоих глазах буквально перевернулся, твоя нынешняя парадигма бессильна тебе помочь. Если повезет – это приведет тебя к нервному срыву. Если не повезет – к сумасшествию. Не слишком радостная перспектива, верно?»

Шики замолк ненадолго, давая возможность Синдзи усвоить услышанное.

«И потому сейчас единственный способ для тебя сохранить здравый рассудок – это сменить свою парадигму мышления. Это и просто и в тоже время невероятно сложно. Надо всего лишь принять мир таким, каков он есть в доступном тебе облике. Перестать считать Зокена своим дедом, и относиться к нему как к очень старому и жестокому магу, который не гнушается никакими методами ради каких-то своих целей. Перестать считать Сакуру простым приемышем, проданным в семью, и относиться к ней как к такой же жертве обстоятельств, что и ты сам. Вы в одном дерьме сейчас, понимаешь? Там, у нее в спальне, сверху был ты, но поимел вас обоих тот самый лысый хрыч», - шепот Шики вливался в мозг дурманящим потоком. Его словам хотелось верить. – «И, наконец, перестать считать себя позором семьи. Хотя бы потому, что семьи Мато больше нет. Все что от нее осталось – это ты. Древний старик, который только что не на куски разваливается, и твоя сводная сестра, боящаяся его до одури – не в счет. Поэтому пока ты не считаешь себя опозоренным – честь твоей семьи тоже чиста».

Слушая неторопливую и обстоятельную лекцию Шики в своей голове, Синдзи попытался представить, что это за человек был при жизни.

Маг. Не смотря на это, кое-что умеет в рукопашном бою. Знает о тайной магии семьи Мато. Умеет объяснить самые непонятные вещи простыми и ясными словами. Умер не слишком старым, и очень плохой смертью. Имеющий довольно странные взгляды на мир, и продавший этому Миру душу в вечное рабство в обмен на… на что?

«И последнее», - резкий тон Шики вернул его к действительности. – «То, что я скажу тебе сейчас, может шокировать, но ты должен это выдержать»

«Сегодня меня уже ничто не сможет шокировать», - отозвался Синдзи.

«Ты можешь стать магом».

Никогда не говори «никогда». Да и вообще, излишне категоричные суждения – признак незрелой и недальновидной личности. Именно в эту прописную истину Синдзи только что бесцеремонно ткнули носом.

«Что?! В смысле… КАК?!»

«Да так же, как обычно ими становятся. Отработать активацию магических цепей, изучить заклинания, научиться составлять их самому, выбрать себе область, в которой будешь специализироваться, и горбатиться над исследованиями пятнадцать лет. Потом, когда достигнешь определенных успехов, получишь приказ на Печать, и остаток дней придется бегать от энфорсеров Ассоциации Магов, попутно отстреливая всех встающих на пути, будь то церковники, Мертвые Апостолы, коллеги по ремеслу или просто люди, которые оказались не в то время и не в том месте».

«Да стой ты! В смысле, как вообще такое возможно? У меня ведь нет магических цепей!»

«Ой ли?», - Шики хихикнул. – «А как, скажи на милость, я бы смог воспользоваться своими Мистическими Глазами, не будь в твоем теле ни одной цепи? Да еще поддерживать их работу целых десять секунд?»

«Но откуда им взяться? Меня проверяли в детстве, и поверь – проверяли тщательно».

«Я не сказал, что эти цепи в тебе с рождения. Более того, они даже не твои, а мои. Видишь ли, по идее при призыве Слуга должен получить псевдофизическое воплощение, этот процесс имитирует Третью Магию, которая позволяет извлечь из Спирали Истока любой концепт, в том числе душу умершего человека, и воплотить его в материальном мире. Имей ввиду, ты этого не слышал, это тайна даже в Ассоциации. Но то, что призвало меня, больше напоминает духовное воскрешение, то есть обычный призыв призрака, демона или духа. И поскольку по своим свойствам я сейчас сам себе напоминаю искусственно созданного демона, наподобие тех, которыми балуются во Втором Департаменте, то моя сущность меняет мир под себя. В частности – твое тело. Душа хранит в себе воспоминания о прежнем теле в концептуальной форме, и стремится воссоздать для себя привычные условия существования. Короче, в тебе теперь есть те магические цепи, которыми я обладал при жизни, в том числе Мистические глаза обращения времени, по стандартному Классификатору – перламутровые».

«Таких Мистических глаз в нем нет», - уверенно заявил Синдзи, знавший Классификатор наизусть.

«У тебя видимо старое издание. Они есть в новом, выпущенном в 2006-м».

Вот как. И надо полагать, единственный на момент выпуска их обладатель в настоящий момент делит с ним одно тело. Но черт, это совершенно не важно! Главное другое…

«То есть, если я все правильно понимаю, и ты мне не наврал», - с расстановкой произнес Синдзи, с трудом удерживая в груди бешено ухающее сердце. – «Ты обучишь меня магии?»

«Нет, не правильно ты понимаешь», - Шики вздохнул. – «Магом ты станешь сам. А я буду измываться над твоими неуклюжими потугами, мучить тебя почти невыполнимыми заданиями и смеяться над твоими неудачами и болью. Потому что обычно этому начинают учить в раннем детстве, а ты уже практически взрослый. И дело не только в гибкости ума, но и в том, что детскому организму куда проще адаптироваться к контролю над оттоками праны. Для почти сформировавшегося организма это будет крайне болезненный процесс – плавали, знаем».

«Плевать!»

«Боевой настрой это хорошо. Только позволь предупредить тебя о парочке моментов, которые ты всегда должен держать в голове», - Шики прокашлялся и принялся перечислять. – «Первое: для всех, кто тебя знает, ты обычный человек. И для деда, и для сестры, и для Надзирателя этого города, и для наблюдателя от Церкви, и для Ассоциации. И ты должен оставаться таким в их глазах до тех пор, пока не сможешь противостоять им хотя бы на бюрократическом уровне. Довериться можно только сестре, и то не сейчас, а когда убедимся, что она не спит и видит, как бы скормить тебя червям. Так что держи язык за зубами, если не хочешь этого языка лишиться.

Второе: первый пункт не моя прихоть, а важнейшая мера безопасности. Не берусь предсказать реакцию Зокена на твое новое амплуа, но от Ассоциации точно ждать ничего хорошего не приходится. В лучшем случае, приедут энфорсеры и запрут тебя в подвале Часовой Башни до конца времен. В худшем – предварительно убьют, разрежут на куски и закроют их в банки с формалином. Тоже самое касается Церкви. Этим фанатикам плевать, маг ты или нет, но наш текущий симбиоз полностью попадает под их определение одержимости, а с одержимыми у них разговор короткий

Третье: целиком полагаться на обычные магические дисциплины тебе нельзя. Цепей у меня, а значит у тебя, немного. Семь в теле, плюс по три – в глазах, причем задействовать для магии ты можешь только первые, вторые служат лишь для активации Мистических глаз. Так что, если не сдрейфишь, и не будешь ныть, чтобы все прекратилось, через годик-другой я покажу тебе пару забавных фокусов, за которые в Ассоциации полагается помещение под Печать, а в Церкви - аутодафе».

Шики замолчал. Синдзи смотрел с вершины холма на ночной город и обдумывал услышанное. В любой другой ситуации он бы был готов прыгать от радости, узнав такую новость, но сейчас на душе скребли кошки, и он отчаянно искал, в чем же заключается подвох.

«А какой тебе интерес мне помогать?» - наконец спросил он.

«А что, у тебя нет предположений касательно моей личности?» - вопросом на вопрос ответил Шики.

«Нет, откуда им взяться?»

«Тогда вот тебе еще подсказка: на момент смерти мне было тридцать три года».

«Как это должно мне помочь определить твою личность? И что ты вообще имеешь ввиду?»

«Это ты сам додумывай. Настоящие маги до всего доходят своим умом, ни на кого не полагаясь. Но это утром, а сейчас марш домой и спать. И запомни хорошенько еще одну вещь. Я – единственный, кому ты можешь доверять».

_Жижа заполняет собой все вокруг. Жижа сверху, жижа снизу, жижа спереди и сзади. Багрово-черная густая масса заливается в уши, заполняет собой рот и нос, проникает в пищевод и легкие. Ты даже не заметишь, как сам станешь частью этой жижи, как растворишься в ней без остатка. Эта жижа – овеществленное Зло, и все, что соприкасается с ней, само становится Злом, рано или поздно. И ты готов молить кого угодно, клясться чем угодно, обещать что угодно, лишь бы это Зло исчезло. Голову заполняет истошный вой миллиардов яростных голосов, перед глазами проносится прежняя жизнь, и отчаяние становится безграничным в тот момент, когда видишь все упущенные возможности…_

Приоткрыв левый глаз, Синдзи окинул им окружающее пространство. Комнату застилал утренний полумрак. На тумбочке возле кровати истошно орал старый механический будильник, чей скрипучий звон и превращался во сне в жуткие крики. Чертыхнувшись, он выключил зловредный механизм и посмотрел на циферблат. Время – полшестого утра. На кой ляд подниматься в такую рань – не совсем понятно, даже до утренней тренировки в клубе оставалось полно времени, но вчера перед сном Шики настоял именно на этом времени. Спать, что характерно, хотелось невыносимо.

«Доброе утро, - уныло подумал он».

«Утро добрым не бывает, - отозвался Шики. – И сейчас я тебе это докажу. Поднимайся, открывай окно и для начала – сто прыжков на месте».

«Э?»

«Кто-то вчера говорил, что хочет научиться магии? Ну вот и приступай».

«Какая, блин, связь между прыжками и магией?»

«Это ты посмотришь в книжке вечером. А теперь – прыгай. Или кое-кому придется идти в школу голодным».

«У меня, если ты забыл, растяжение!»

«Блин… уломал, чертяка, пятьдесят прыжков».

«Да ты садист…»

«Ошибаешься, мне просто доставляет радость видеть чужие страдания. И вообще, твое нынешнее физическое состояние – это позор любого современного мага! Времена сидения в кельях прошли уже лет двести как, здоровый дух должен обитать в здоровом теле! Вчера мне пришлось использовать Мистические глаза только для того, чтобы отбиться от компании шпаны, которая и драться то не хотела. Видел бы меня сейчас мой напарник – я бы со стыда сгорел. Так что прыгай, и если я в будущем скажу тебе прыгать – ты спросишь только как высоко и сколько раз!»

Было больно. Нет, было очень больно. Туго затянутый на ноге эластичный бинт почти не спасал, а Шики пресекал любые попытки сачкования. На прыжках дело не закончилось. После них Шики заставил Синдзи сделать полную разминку, после чего популярно объяснил, почему утро больше не будет для него добрым. Полсотни приседаний, опять тормошивших больную ногу, полсотни отжиманий на ладонях, полсотни отжиманий на кулаках, сто – на пресс, сперва засунув ноги под шкаф, а потом держась за шкаф же руками. Растяжка.

Слабаком Синдзи себя не считал – как-никак, занятия стрельбой из лука давали приличную нагрузку на руки и торс, да и общие упражнения в клубе делали. Выслушав это, Шики хмыкнул и ехидно осведомился, сможет ли он нейтрализовать энфорсера или экзекутора с текущим уровнем подготовки. Получив же отрицательный ответ, новоявленный сенсей порадовал его известием, что то, что было сейчас – легкая разминка, делающая скидку на его ужасное физическое состояние и недавние травмы.

«Меня пугает, как ты ставишь вопрос, - заметил Синдзи. – Почему привел в пример именно противостояние с охотниками Ассоциации Магов?»

«Потому что любой достаточно умелый и талантливый маг, не входящий в правящую верхушку, заканчивает Приказом на Печать. А глазки, которыми ты сейчас возмущенно хлопаешь, с момента их появления были предметом вожделения висекторов Первого Департамента».

«Тебя поместили под Печать только из-за них?» - Синдзи поежился. Будущее, вчера ночью казавшееся полным чудес, предстало в довольно мрачном свете.

«Ну что ты, всего лишь пару раз пытались убить исподтишка. В конце концов, Перламутровые Мистические глаза – вещица с обширным потенциалом и крайне любопытная по своему механизму, но ничего инфернального в себе не несущая. Печать я заработал за исследования в немного другой области».

«Это какой же?»

«Маленьким мальчикам рано знать такие вещи. Когда покажешь мне идеально выполненное трехстрофное заклинание – тогда поговорим на эту тему. И вообще, чего расселся? Умываться и на кухню, я есть хочу».

Кое-как умывшись и почистив зубы слегка трясущимися после «зарядки» руками под хихиканье Шики («Прочь налет! Прочь налет! Магам это не идет!»), Синдзи, все еще опираясь на костыль, приплелся на кухню. Сакура уже вовсю хозяйничала, готовя завтрак на двоих, и в воздухе витал донельзя аппетитный аромат свежего омлета. Последнее, чего хотелось сейчас – так это встречаться с ней взглядом. Но пустой со вчерашнего дня желудок настойчиво требовал пищи. Но на ум приходили слова Шики об одном дерьме, в котором они находятся. Но следом в памяти всплывали ее пустые глаза, не окрасившиеся эмоциями ни разу, даже когда они синхронно закончили. Но тут же рождалась мысль, что раз он теперь может быть магом, ее нахождение в статусе наследницы теперь-то точно неправомерно. Блин, с самого утра и столько мыслей, а это она его еще даже не заметила.

«По поводу ее статуса можешь вообще не беспокоиться, - шепнул Шики. – Полагаю, она сама будет рада сложить полномочия, но их у нее фактически нет. При текущем раскладе я более чем уверен, что всем заправляет Зокен. Вся власть, что над судьбой семьи, что над семейными активами принадлежит ему. Сестренка в этом плане даже не препятствие, а наоборот. Главное для тебя – овладеть магией, только тогда ты сможешь предъявлять ему свои права без опаски для жизни».

Едва заметно кивнув, Шики шагнул на кухню. Не препятствие? Ну и прекрасно, настроение немного улучшилось. Заметив его, Сакура на секунду отвлеклась от омлета и коротко поздоровалась.

- Доброе утро, брат.

Так же, как и всегда, словно ничего вчера не было. Интересно, а то, что она держит в руке кухонный нож – это нормально, или такой тревожный знак? Или она ожидает его реакции? Возможно, она скрывает свои эмоции, но также вероятно, что она их не испытывает, поле червей-то. Если верен первый вариант, то поди разберись, что она на самом деле думает. С одной стороны, по прикидкам Шики она уже должна его ненавидеть. С другой, вчера она даже раздеваться начала первой, после того как он слово в слово пересказал разговор с дедом. С третьей, про происшествие по дороге домой дед так и не узнал, иначе бы ударом клюки по голове дело бы не кончилось. Блин, блин, блин, как сложно-то все. Ладно, наверное, безопаснее всего будет вести себя так же, как она.

- Доброе утро, Сакура, - медленно произнес Синдзи, пробуя на язык новое для себя сочетание слов.

Та снова бросила на него удивленный взгляд, но вслух больше ничего не сказала. Фух. Похоже, на сегодня пронесло. Облегченно выдохнув, Синдзи полез в холодильник за яблоком.

«Кстати, пацан, у меня для тебя шикарнейшная новость, - Шики был подозрительно весел. – С этого самого момента ты переходишь на полуфабрикаты».

Сердце Синдзи рухнуло в пятки, а желудок, требовавший компенсации за почти сутки поста, исторг негодующий рык.

«Это еще почему?!»

«Потому что настоящему магу не пристало зависеть от кулинарных способностей младших сестренок – это раз. Регулярное употребление в пищу полуфабрикатов не только повышает устойчивость к некоторым отравляющим веществам, но и прививает ненависть ко всему живому и желание убивать – это два. Домашняя пища, особенно если она вкусная, непростительно расхолаживает – это три. А так как ничего вроде лапши быстрого приготовления, роллов или пельмешек я не наблюдаю… твой завтрак сегодня состоит из хлеба, черного чая с сахаром и яблока, которое ты держишь. И да, чистить яблоко тоже запрещаю».

«Скажи честно, ты меня голодом решил уморить?»

«Ни в коем случае. Бенто ты можешь купить в супермаркете, пользоваться школьным буфетом тоже не возбраняется. Можешь даже сам готовить, но не чаще одного раза в неделю».

«Чем больше я тебя слушаю, тем хуже представляю себе жизнь, которую ты вел».

Понурив голову и стараясь не принюхиваться к запаху омлета, Синдзи отрезал несколько ломтиков хлеба, получил нагоняй от Шики при попытке их поджарить и, наконец, прошел в столовую, где уселся за стол, печально созерцая эту крайне неудачную пародию на нормальный завтрак. Ощущение царящего вокруг него абсурда постепенно усиливалось, особенно тому способствовал голос Шики, весело перечисляющий способы безопасного употребления заварной лапши.

Вошла Сакура с двумя тарелками горячего омлета в руках, одну поставила перед Синдзи, со второй села за стол сама. Скрипнув в отчаянии зубами, Синдзи отодвинул от себя тарелку на всю длину руки, отпил чая и принялся медленно жевать неподжаренный хлеб, мысленно проклиная тот день и час, когда вообще первый раз зашел в семейную библиотеку. Что мешало в то же время делать уроки? Или поиграть на приставке? Или шляться по Синто в кожаной куртке и драных джинсах, смоля сигарету и пиная мусорные баки? Но нет, мы ведь легких путей не ищем…

- Брат, ты не будешь завтракать? – тихо спросила Сакура.

Синдзи поднял на нее глаза, пытаясь придумать, что же ей ответить. «У меня в голове кто-то говорит, что мне нельзя есть то, что ты готовишь»? Близко к истине, но не желательно. «Я не могу забыть, как вчера тебя трахнул, и теперь меня мучает совесть»? Далеко от истины, но прокатит почти гарантировано. Но Шики сказал – никакой лжи. Ну что же, тогда…

- Я решил таким образом закалить силу воли, - произнес он с каменным лицом. – Если отец умер, мне надо стать сильным. Я буду есть хлеб, и смотреть, как ты ешь омлет. Вот этот ни капли не подгоревший воздушный омлет с молоком, кусочками бекона и зеленым луком. Мою порцию можешь забрать с собой в школу вместо обеда.

- Брат, ты ведешь себя очень странно последнее время, - сказала Сакура после недолгого молчания.

- В этом сумасшедшем доме не быть странным просто невозможно, - буркнул Синдзи. - Особенно когда всякие оставляют взрывоопасные книги на столах без присмотра. И да, деду про это тоже лучше не говорить. С меня два тортика.

- Синдзи, почему ты не был на тренировке? – Аяко уперла руки в бока и возмущенно нависла над парнем, растекшимся по парте.

- Потому что не вижу смысла в тренировке, если не могу стрелять. У меня травмирована нога, я не могу полноценно опереться на нее, после удара головой у меня до сих пор двоится в глазах, и вообще… как я вообще могу натянуть лук в таком состоянии, это просто немыслимо! Сама посуди, ведь если бы я трагически погиб прямо на стрельбище от перенапряжения, какой удар это могло нанести по репутации клуба?! – Синдзи приподнялся на локте и пристально посмотрел однокласснице в глаза. – Неужели тебе настолько наплевать на клуб, что ты готова ради потакания своим тайным желаниям загнать на тренировку настолько измученного человека как я? Если Тигра-сенсей узнает, это разобьет ей сердце, я серьезно, ты ведь у нее в любимчиках.

Левая бровь Аяко задергалась, будто перо сейсмографа.

- Зато Фуджимура-сенсей, вне всякого сомнения, очень обрадуется прозвищу, которое ты для нее придумал, - прошипела она вполголоса, склонившись еще ниже.

- Я понимаю твои чувства, Мисудзури-сан, - громко сказал Синдзи, чтобы услышал весь класс. – Но вынужден ответить отказом, ибо мое сердце принадлежит другой! Надеюсь, мы сможем оставаться друзьями.

И снова уронил голову в сложенные руки, с явным намерением вздремнуть. Поднявшийся вокруг возбужденный гам и вялые протесты Аяко, не ожидавшей настолько подлой атаки, не могли помешать ему вкушать заслуженный, на его взгляд, отдых. Мысленно пририсовав на длинной табличке, отображавшей результаты его вечных пикировок с этой пацанкой, еще одну палочку он уже совсем собирался задремать, когда Шики в который раз все испортил.

«Первый урок математика?» – спросил он.

«Угу», - сонно отозвался Синдзи.

«Понятно. Тогда просыпайся, и только попробуй пропустить хоть слово от того, что скажет учитель».

«Ты хочешь свести меня в могилу? Мне и так пришлось пропустить занятия в клубе, что бы успеть заскочить в магазин за бенто. У меня сегодня семь уроков, я не могу столько просидеть голодным».

«Я могу свести тебя в могилу быстрее, чем ты глазом моргнешь, - очень серьезно ответил Шики. – А без очень хорошего знания математики в магии тебе мало что светит, с таким количеством цепей и пошатнувшейся семейной репутацией».

«То есть? Я про такое не слышал».

«Меньше надо читать макулатуру, изданную в Часовой Башне. Ее писали снобы и для снобов, у которых цепей по пятьдесят штук, магическая метка на полтела и минимум по семь поколений предков-магов».

«Семья Мато имеет пятисотлетнюю историю».

«Угу, и клеймо вырожденцев. Кстати, правильно не Мато а Макири, мог бы и заглянуть в семейную генеалогию. Но не суть. Вот что, прочитай мне определение заклинания, как помнишь».

«Эмм… сейчас вспомню… Заклинание, оно же ария, есть словесная форма, заставляющая магические цепи работать определенным образом, используя механизм самовнушения. Побуждение, вызываемое этой формой в разуме Заклинателя, является первым этапом при обращении к Истоку. Ввиду этого заклинание часто имеет определенный смысл в своем тексте, даже если он в полной мере понятен лишь тому, кто его составил. Однако, часто встречаются так называемые стандартные арии, которые широко распространены, и в которых часть слов вторичной ступени может быть заменена Заклинателем для подгонки арии под себя или частичного изменения эффекта, при этом однако не меняя общего механизма…»

«Достаточно. Ты только что процитировал практически дословно «Общую теорию магии» под редакцией Юстаса Бартомелоя, раздел первый, параграф третий. И ключевым моментом является тут то, что заклинание действительно должно иметь смысл в понимании того, кто его читает. И если у мага возникают сложности в подборе формулировки, которая бы внушила его сознанию нужный образ действия, то зачастую прибегают к банальному удлинению арии, внося в нее дополнительные понятия и эпитеты. В особо запущенных случаях заклинание составляет десять строф, хотя, если подойти к процессу с умом и немного откорректировать собственную парадигму мышления – можно было бы спокойно обойтись пятью-тремя, или даже одной».

Пока Шики читал лекцию, так непохожую на свое утреннее ехидство, в класс вошел учитель и принялся проводить перекличку. Нехотя, Синдзи оторвался от парты, поклонился вместе со всеми и снова сел на место, открывая тетрадь для конспектов.

«Так, допустим ты прав на счет корректировки этой самой парадигмы. Но как это связано с математикой? – поинтересовался он, берясь за ручку».

«Самым прямым образом. Математика оперирует понятиями настолько абстрактными и допущениями столь смелыми, что позволяет направить движение собственной мысли таким путем, что ортодоксальному магу и не снилось. Закаленный математическими рассуждениями разум способен оперировать такими, казалось бы, абсурдными с точки зрения здравого смысла понятиями как, например, «отрицательная масса» или «газообразный металл». Или мысленно представить пространство в виде числовой матрицы, а потом свернуть его в реальности. Или использовать в своих выкладках неевклидову геометрию, которая по мнению некоторых очень умных людей есть ключ ко Второй Истинной Магии. И даже тот простенький фокус, который тебе уже знаком – «Обращение времени» - берет свое начало в понимании и использовании четвертой пространственной координаты».

«То есть дело в математической модели мышления? – вот теперь Синдзи стало действительно интересно. – Эта модель позволяет творить недоступное обычным магам?»

«Не только и не столько модель, и не сказать что недоступное, скорее облегчает процесс. Ты слишком узко мыслишь, попробуй еще раз».

Еще раз. Еще раз. Ровный голос учителя, объяснявшего свойства линейной функции с двумя переменными, не давал толком сосредоточиться, постепенно погружая класс в некое подобие гипнотического транса, вырвать из которого может только кодовая фраза «Урок окончен». В самом деле, Бартомелой в своем учебнике говорил о Спирали Истока, о внутреннем и внешнем источниках праны, о важности самоконтроля. Но при этом даже не упоминал о возможности просчета эффекта воздействия, или о математическом моделировании поведения цепей при произнесении арии. Сейчас мы выясним, какая из записанных здесь пар чисел является решением для уравнения номер три. Для начала, перенесем Х и постоянные величины в правую часть формулы. Однако при всем при этом достижения математического анализа всегда были доступны просвещенной части общества, а в последние лет двести – вообще всем желающим, было бы желание. И хотя необходимость расчетов порой встречалась в прочитанных книгах, большей частью они были основаны на элементарных арифметических операциях, причем на первое место там выходили геометрические построения. После того, как мы разделили обе части выражения на коэффициент, стоящий перед Y, мы получили конечную формулу функции, по которой можно построить график. Рюдо – к доске, покажи всем, как это делается. Но с другой стороны, Шики про это знает, и явно не он один. А в Часовой Башне это как минимум не афишируют. В Часовой Башне, где в ходу книга Юстаса Бартомелоя. Бартомелои… это не та ли древняя семья, которая фактически управляет Ассоциацией? Древняя, очень древняя, и очень могущественная при этом. Как теперь можно заметить, точки пересечения линии функции с координатными осями и дает нам решение данного уравнения.

«Я все понял».

«И что же ты понял?»

«Методика, о которой ты говоришь, не приветствуется в Ассоциации, поскольку сам математический анализ – изобретение обычных людей, не имеющее ничего общего с ортодоксальной магией. И используют его две категории людей: во-первых, редкие маги-самородки, не порвавшие связь с обычным миром, активно пользующиеся достижениями современной науки. И во-вторых – древнейшие семьи, искусственно подогревающие нетерпимость к немагическим методам, что бы не пошатнуть свою власть».

«Молодец, засчитываю как приемный экзамен в магическую школу имени Шики, - внутренний голос был явно доволен. – Кстати, хочешь прикол?».

«Какой?»

«Обычный случай из жизни. Довелось нам с напарником как-то в 2019-м проводить зачистку плечом к плечу с Лорелей Бартомелой, Маршал-Волшебником Часовой Башни. Мерзкой душонки дамочка, да еще и сильна как черт. Ну не суть. Факт в том, что когда я краем уха услышал одну из ее арий, то в четвертой строфе опознал немного переиначенную формулировку уравнения Навье-Стокса для идеальной жидкости».

«Что это такое?»

«Это из гидродинамики, по нему турбулентность рассчитывается. Еще узнаешь все, не нервничай».

«Веселые дела у вас там творились. А что случилось-то тогда?»

«Секрет. Если не повезет – сам узнаешь, если очень крупно не повезет – еще и поучаствуешь».

«Блин…»

«Нашел из-за чего расстраиваться. Моя бы воля, я все годы до того события просидел где-нибудь в Новой Зеландии, занимался исследованиями и горя не знал. Глядишь и не умер бы настолько мерзким образом, - Шики вздохнул. – Хотя чего ныть… за что боролся, на то и напоролся. Ладно, не слушай старого идиота, занимайся давай».

Синдзи едва заметно кивнул и вместе со всем классом окунулся в дремотный голос учителя, разбавленный шорохом мела по доске.

Спустя девять часов времени и пятикилометровую прогулку на костыле по Синто, он стоял перед дверью в комнату Сакуры и собирался с духом. Нет, ему совсем не стыдно было делать такие вещи. И даже не страшно, что сейчас он откроет дверь, а на голову свалится червь. Или он случайно наступит на червя. Просто… просто…

«Просто, блин, открой дверь и сделай то, что надо, - от благодушного тона Шики не осталось и следа. – Или думал один раз поматросил и бросил? Маг должен отвечать за свои поступки».

«Да знаю я. Блин…»

Синдзи постучал и зашел в комнату. Сакура, до этого делавшая уроки, глянула на него с испугом.

- Что-то случилось, брат?

- Нет, ничего особенного. - Синдзи неимоверным усилием заставил себя подойти к ней ближе.

Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, но это была плохая идея, потому что ниже была ванная, а еще ниже – подвал с червями.

- Раз уж ты ничего не рассказала деду, - слова приходилось выдавливать буквально силой. – Мне тоже следует сдержать свое слово. Вот, держи.

Он протянул руку с зажатой в ней прозрачной пластиковой коробочкой с пирожными. Низкокалорийными пирожными со свежими фруктами и безе, без бисквита или тем более масляных кремов. Сперва Синдзи нацелился на более дешевое миндальное, но опять влез Шики и заявил, что откармливать девочку сладким в таком возрасте – последнее дело, во всех нужных местах она сама отлично вырастет, а вот для здоровья это вредно.

«Лучше бы про мое здоровье подумал, садюга», - подумал он про себя.

- Это не потому, что ты мне вдруг стала сильно нравиться, или что-то в этом духе, - сказал он вслух.

Телепатией Синдзи не владел, да и шансов овладеть ей в будущем у него не было, а потому оглушительный грохот от рушащейся картины мира Сакуры он не слышал. Смотрел он также в стену, и ни лица впавшей в когнитивный диссонанс сестры, ни того, как она щипала себя за запястье, не увидел.

- Черт, просто возьми их и все!

Сакура тем временем, очевидно, пришла к какому-то своему умозаключению, приняла пирожные и коротко поблагодарила. В тот же миг Синдзи пулей вылетел в коридор и облегченно вздохнул. Худшее за сегодня испытание было позади.

«Эй, Шики-сенсей! Где твои восторженные возгласы? Я же справился!»

«Пацан, - тон Шики отражал крайнюю степень шока. – Давай без обид, но цундере – это уже диагноз».

Поместье Мато огласил крик отчаяния.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4: О расширении кругозора и дне Святого Валентина**

Февральские деньки в городе Фуюки не слишком холодны, но с близкого океана по ночам часто прилетает промозглая сырость. В такое время старики начинают жаловаться на ноющие кости, а кто помоложе – пополняют ежедневное облачение курткой или пальто. Местные кафетерии и закусочные, чуя потребности посетителей, разбавляют меню горячим пуншем, коктейлями с карри и прочими согревающими напитками. Быстрее тикают счетчики электроэнергии, на лицах прохожих появляются марлевые повязки, жирные и наглые чайки, облюбовавшие улицы Миямы, нахохливаются и жмутся друг к другу, разместившись на проводах. Но некоторые борются с холодом довольно оригинальными способами. В их числе один четырнадцатилетний подросток, бегущий с утра пораньше уже десятый круг по школьному стадиону.

На первый взгляд может показаться, что он просто делает утреннюю пробежку, но уже второму открывается куда больше подробностей. Школьная форма и ботинки не слишком подходят для занятий бегом, а выражение адской муки на его лице развеивает любые иллюзии касательно любительского характера этой пробежки.

- Я.. хах… сейх… чхас... сдохну… - выдыхает он сквозь зубы в такт ритму шагов.

На миг его глаза словно застилаются туманом, после чего страдание на лице подростка плавно сменяется ненавистью.

- Дха… пол… зу у.. же… черт…

К счастью для него, десятый круг – последний.

Устало привалившись спиной к оградке, Синдзи вытащил из портфеля пластиковую бутылку, отвинтил крышку и с видимым облегчением приложился к ней. Обогащенное витаминами и кальцием соевое молоко с парой ложек сахара, которое он не любил с детства, в этот момент имело вкус самой жизни. До начала тренировки в стрелковом клубе оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, и эти минуты райского блаженства, купленные полутора часами адских мук, принадлежали только ему и никому более. Но если разобраться, даже к таким мучениям можно привыкнуть, когда под действием необратимой силы они становятся неотъемлемой частью жизни. Синдзи прислушался к своим мыслям, но пресловутая «необратимая сила» в этот раз помалкивала. Пожав плечами, он принялся анализировать свои ощущения.

Нога, получившая серьезное растяжение всего десять дней назад, теперь работала даже лучше прежнего. Лечебная магия? Не совсем. В действие вступили магические цепи. Существующие одновременно и в теле, и в душе мага, эти псевдонервы изначально были дополнительной системой защиты организма, как от телесных повреждений, так и от духовных. И поскольку опыта в обращении с ними у Синдзи не было, а для стандартных методик активации он был слишком взрослым, Шики пошел по самому быстрому, эффективному и жестокому пути – начал систематически доводить его до полусмерти, заставляя цепи усиленно работать на спасение своего хозяина. О сознательной активации пока даже речи не шло.

Физическими упражнениями дело не ограничивалось. Более того, они были наименее неприятным пунктом программы. Что может быть хуже пятикилометровой пробежки в быстром темпе, с утяжелителями на ногах и совершенно неподходящей для этого обуви? Или хуже получаса выматывающей «зарядки», после которой больше всего на свете хотелось завалиться обратно на кровать и не шевелиться? Например, прыжки из окна. Со второго этажа. Старинный, а потому очень густой, насаженный вокруг поместья газон немного скрашивал ситуацию, но отбитым органам и гудящим ногам от этого легче не становилось. Уходить в перекат сразу после первого касания ногами земли стало получаться с третьего раза. Хотя, по здравому размышлению, даже это было терпимо. В конце концов, когда Синдзи еле дыша от боли, добирался до собственной кровати, благо его комната находилась на первом этаже, ощущение раскаленной лавы, текущей по всем семи магическим цепям, казалось куда приятнее, чем даже прикосновение прохладных простыней.

Самым же главным источником проблем была Сакура. Нет, сама по себе она ничего странного или неприятного не делала, но вот непонимание того, как теперь к ней следует относиться, ввергало Синдзи в пучину отчаяния. Они и раньше-то не слишком часто разговаривали, а теперь он не мог заставить себя обратиться к ней даже по мелким бытовым делам. Это было даже не стеснение или страх, это было словно… словно тыкать наугад в пульт неведомого устройства, которое ведет обратный отсчет и густо опутано красными и синими проводами. При всем при том, что это «устройство» на редкость симпатичное и несмотря ни на что, не оставляет попыток накормить его завтраком собственного приготовления. В общем, ненавидеть ее уже не получалось, это факт. Внезапно воспылать братской (а в свете последних событий и не только братской) любовью, что характерно, тоже. Особенно если вспомнить, что сестричка уже очень давно не девственница в свои тринадцать, и что таковой она стала явно не без помощи червей из подвала. Так! Не думать, не думать, не думать… не думать о… нет, просто не думать! Иначе только что выпитое молоко за считанные секунды окажется на беговой дорожке.

- Йо, Синдзи, а ты сегодня опять рано? – раздалось со спины.

О, принесла нелегкая. С трудом удерживая рвотный рефлекс, который все еще тормошила нарисованная зловредным воображением картина «Сакура и ее милые зверушки», Синдзи развернулся.

- Привет, Широ.

Знакомьтесь, Эмия Широ. Троечник, задира и хулиган, и хотя сам драки не затевает, но в уже начавшиеся лезет очертя голову. Предлагает свою помощь всем подряд и по любому поводу, и когда-нибудь его привычка делать людям добро, когда об этом не просят, доведет его до ручки. В целом, нормальный человек. Пока рот не раскрывает.

- Слушай, я тебя тут вижу уже несколько дней подряд и все хотел спросить, - Широ почесал голову. – Почему ты бегаешь в обычной школьной форме и ботинках? Разве не лучше было бы надеть спортивный костюм и кроссовки? Мне кажется, так было бы удобнее.

- Понимаешь, Широ, тренировка в удобной одежде – бессмысленна. Какой смысл учиться быстро бегать в удобной одежде, если эту одежду ты никогда не наденешь в каких либо иных условиях? – Синдзи допил остатки молока с сахаром и затолкал бутылку в портфель. – При таком раскладе теряется сам смысл подобного времяпрепровождения. Не лучше ли тренироваться в той одежде и обуви, которые носишь ежедневно, чтобы в тот момент, когда навыки быстрого бега потребуется применить, разница в привычном и наличном облачении не сыграла роковую роль?

Эмия нахмурился, демонстрируя усиленную работу мысли.

- А разве бегом занимаются не для укрепления здоровья? Исключая профессиональных спортсменов, конечно.

- Широ, как ты можешь настолько узко мыслить? Только взгляни вокруг, - Синдзи сделал широкий жест рукой и осекся на полуслове от боли в перегруженных с раннего утра мышцах. – Кхм… в общем, этот мир скоротечен и бренен, а жизнь летит так быстро! Как я могу тратить свое бесценное время на то, что не может принести мне выгоды одновременном хотя бы в двух аспектах? Это же совершенно немыслимый и нелогичный шаг! – он перевел взгляд на Широ. – Между прочим, кто из нас тут имеет постоянную привычку измываться над собой самыми разнообразными способами без всякой цели?

- Если ты про то, как я прыгал через перекладину, так мне не требуется веская причина для того, что бы сделать что-то, что позволит мне преодолеть себя. На самом деле, это и есть достаточная причина.

- С таким подходом к жизни эта самая жизнь от тебя очень скоро попытается отделаться. Потому что мир все равно прочнее тебя, сколько бы ты его не пробовал на прочность.

- Синдзи, ты в курсе, что пять минут разговора с тобой могут испортить настроение на весь день? – Широ не обиделся, но доля правды в его словах определенно была. – У нас кстати тренировка, Фуджимура рассердится если опоздаем.

Фиджимура Тайга – это учитель английского, которого прислали после Нового года. Выпустилась из колледжа раньше срока и тут же устроилась на вакантное место в школе родного города, где не так давно сама училась. И то и другое произошло, по мнению Синдзи, не без влияния ее деда, местного босса якудзы, а потому к гиперактивной и вечно несобранной училке, попутно отхватившей должность куратора стрелкового клуба, не испытывал ни малейшего пиетета. Впрочем, в той или иной мере это относилось ко всем ученикам, и изобретенное Синдзи прозвище «Тигра-сенсей» быстро облетело школу, повиснув на Фуджимуре не иначе как вторым именем. К вящему ее раздражению. Парню оставалось радоваться, что она не в курсе авторства этой клички. То есть, была не в курсе, до недавнего времени. Чтоб этой Мисудзури пусто было. Может, проклятие на нее наложить?

«К слову сказать, наложение даже не слишком длительных проклятий – это уровень очень могущественных магов, - раздался в голове голос Шики. – А для хорошего, мощного и долговременного проклятия требуется инструмент сродни Мраморному Фантазму. Так что оставь пустые мечтания и подумай о деле».

«Что, уже помечтать нельзя?»

«Мечтай, сколько влезет, только когда берешься за дело, соизмеряй свои желания с возможностями».

- Кстати, ты в курсе, какой завтра день? – вдруг спросил Широ.

- Среда?

- День Святого Валентина.

Глаза Синдзи полезли на лоб. Вот оно что. Странно, очень странно. Чтобы Эмия обратил внимания на девушку? Да скорее земля на небо упадет. Именно так и не иначе.

- А, ну да.

- И раз уж ты вспомнил, можно вопрос?

Вот тут Синдзи забеспокоился. По-настоящему забеспокоился. А что если Эмия из этих… ну за права которых так активно борются в Америке, которые еще девушкам парней предпочитают. А оружия-то с собой нет.

- Слушаю вопрос.

- Что ты намерен делать с той кучей шоколада, которую тебе надарят?

Какое облегчение, просто гора с плеч… хотя вопрос все равно довольно странный.

- А почему интересуешься?

- Да так, - Широ замялся. – Ко мне Фуджи-не последнее время часто заходит. Мой отец и ее дед были друзьями, так что она оправдывает это тем, что присматривает за мной. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что она приходит ко мне покушать. У меня очень ограниченный лимит содержания, пока я несовершеннолетний и не получил право на наследство, а на работу пока не берут из-за возраста, так что…

- Достаточно. Если я правильно понял, ты хочешь спасти свои запасы провизии от голодного тигра, подсунув ему вместо риса и мяса шоколад?

- Ну, в общем-то да, - Широ покраснел. – Нет, это я просто так спросил! Не беспокойся, я справлюсь как-нибудь.

- Спокойно! – Синдзи остановился и воинственно поднял сжатый кулак. – В грозный час, когда пришлые хищники разоряют наши холодильники, мы должны объединиться и совместно дать достойный отпор! Будет тебе шоколад, сколько сможешь унести.

На стрельбище уже собрался почти весь текущий состав клуба. И, что неприятно, присутствовала лично Тигра-сенсей, впервые за почти полтора месяца придя на работу вовремя. По спине Синдзи пробежали мурашки – улыбалась Тигра как-то зловеще. Отомстить что ли решила? Так могла бы действовать официально, как учитель или через школьный совет. А так, да еще в клубе… что она могла задумать?

Понимание всего коварства придуманного Фуджимурой плана возмездия он понял только после общей разминки. Собрав всех членов клуба перед собой, она прочитала короткую, но очень эмоциональную лекцию о том, какую большую роль в искусстве стрельбы из лука играет способность очистить свой разум от всего постороннего. После чего, широко улыбнувшись, вызвала Синдзи к рубежу.

- Мато-кун, покажи нам, как ты стреляешь.

Пожав плечами, он взял свой лук, и вышел к черте, обозначавшей огневой рубеж. Один выстрел? Ничего сложного, это все делали все сотни раз. Выдохнув, он встал в стойку.

Лук в левой руке опущен, пока права извлекает стрелу из колчана у пояса. И так, что имеем? Дистанция – 30 метров, стандарт. Ветра практически нет. Сырость в воздухе на траекторию полета стрелы не повлияет. Солнце скрыто за тучами и не слепит глаза. Тигра, ты правда думаешь, что в таких условиях промахнется кто-то, кроме слепого?

- Сато-чан, твой выход! – голос Фуджимуры почти не скрывал ехидства.

В следующий миг сзади на его плечи опустились две девичьи руки. Парень побледнел. Это было подло. Нет, это было просто неописуемо! Сато Юки – школьный идол из третьего класса старшей школы, которая находилась в соседнем корпусе. И если Сакуру можно было сравнить с нераспустившимся бутоном, то Сато была на самом пике. Да от одного ее присутствия руки дрожать начинают, а в голове мутнеет! А уж если ее руки лежат у тебя на плечах, то если ты нормальный парень, то в цель не попадешь даже в упор! И это на глазах всего клуба!

Блин, блин, блин! Фуджимура не могла придумать настолько изощренно-коварный план сама, это не ее стиль! Мисудзури… Ну погоди, если я не провалюсь сквозь землю и не сгорю на месте от стыда, я тебя прокляну, убью, изнасилую, и скормлю червям! И молись, чтобы именно в такой последовательности!

«Пацан, - раздался ленивый голос Шики. - Подвинься».

Синдзи потерял контроль над своим телом. Теперь он мог лишь наблюдать, как руки сами накладывают стрелу и натягивают тетиву.

«Ты чего удумал, сенсей?»

«Да так… я когда-то занимался стрельбой. И теперь мне тоже хочется пострелять, и чтобы меня при этом облапала смазливая старшеклассница».

Он почувствовал, как замедляется разогнавшийся было пульс, а магические цепи в теле понемногу нагреваются. Поле зрения сузилось до стрелы, мишени на другом конце стрельбища и невесть откуда взявшегося смутного видения часового механизма.

Клок…

Турбийон механизма дернулся, приводя в движение шестеренки. Стрела сорвалась с тетивы и понеслась вперед. Пару секунд Шики стоял неподвижно, соблюдая восьмую по порядку позицию, предписанную правилами. Стрела торчала из «желтого» сектора бумажной мишени.

«Эх, совсем старый стал, - разочарованно вздохнул сенсей. – Стоит умереть на незнамо сколько лет, так все навыки растеряешь».

Наложить стрелу, поднять лук перпендикулярно земле, натяжение. Плечи опущены, разум абсолютно чист. Есть только стрела, мишень и застывший часовой механизм, словно являющий собой аллегорию Вечности.

Клок…

Снова качнулся турбийон, снова стрела с коротким свистом отправилась в полет к цели.

«Оранжевый» сектор.

«Ладно. Думаю, этого хватит, - Шики разочарованно опустил лук. – Не уверен, что смогу попасть точно в центр, а иной результат смажет эффект».

Он повернулся к Сато, из-за его затылка не видевшей результатов стрельбы, и снисходительно улыбнулся.

- Я-то могу очистить свой разум, - сказал он с деланным добродушием. – А вот твои аргументы ничтожны.

Он выразительно посмотрел на притянутую формой грудь девушки. После чего, не дожидаясь реакции, вернул контроль над телом Синдзи, а тот облегченно поспешил на свое место. Ужасная месть Тигры-сенсея была отсрочена.

В этот раз у Сакуры выдалась тяжелая неделя. Не из-за тренировок в Зале Червей, к которым она успела за столько лет привыкнуть. Не из-за занятий в школе, которые никогда не составляли для нее серьезных затруднений. И даже не из-за червей в теле, получивших свою порцию энергии и на время присмиревших. Проблема была в брате. Он начал вести себя слишком странно, и она уже не была уверена, является ли все еще этот человек ее братом.

Девушка устало раскинулась на кровати, глядя в пустоту. Произошедшее в тот вечер, когда они шли домой из больницы, никак не шло у нее из памяти. Она отвела бы этих мелких и по большому счету неопасных хулиганов одной простой иллюзией, владение которыми было практически обязательным для любого мага. Более того, брат не мог этого не знать. И зная, что фактически находится в безопасности, имея серьезные травмы, несмотря ни на что полез в драку, в которые никогда прежде не встревал. И, что еще более удивительно, вышел победителем, один против пятерых. Нет, в тот момент это был кто угодно, но не ее брат.

Кто угодно? Сакура попыталась вспомнить все ощущения, испытанные ей вблизи того странного существа. Магическая аура была не слишком сильна, но исходящая от него жажда крови буквально перехватывала дыхание. Глаза, меняющие цвет под действием праны, несомненно, являются Мистическими. Скорость, превышающая все разумные пределы, говорила либо о мощной усиливающей магии, либо… Сакуре стало страшно. Может ли быть так, что ее брат вдруг стал вампиром? Но к этому не было никаких предпосылок! А даже если бы и были, от становления живым мертвецом магические цепи не отрастают. И сам процесс «созревания» может растянуться на десятилетия. Нет-нет-нет… все не так…

Но ведь потом, когда брат очнулся, он вел себя почти как всегда! Да, отказывался отвечать на ее вопросы, но ведь такое и раньше бывало. А дальше… когда он вошел в ее комнату, то казался тенью самого себя. Путано и сбивчиво пересказывал свой разговор с дедушкой, который приоткрыл ему завесу тайны над семейным Волшебством. Потом сказал, что был в Зале Червей.

Сакура, что мне делать?

Да, он ее откровенно не переносил до этого дня, и было из-за чего. Да, он наговорил ей кучу всяких гадостей, и не горит желанием просить прощения. Но ТАКОЙ участи она не заслуживала. И никто не заслуживал.

Сакура, что мне делать?

Переполняемая стыдом и отвращением к самой себе, буквально сгорая против воли от сексуального возбуждения просто из-за того, что он сидел всего в полуметре от нее на кровати, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в собственную одежду, она следила за его глазами. Они были голубыми, не перламутровыми.

Сакура, что мне делать?

Нельзя идти против дедушки. Все, кто идут против дедушки, заканчивают одинаково. Как дядя Кария. И такой участи, по ее мнению, не заслуживал никто. Даже ее брат. Все, что она могла для него сделать – это помочь в выполнении приказа. Пересев на кровать, она поспешнее, чем хотела показать, принялась расстегивать блузку…

С усилием вырвавшись из воспоминаний, отзывавшихся в теле постыдным послевкусием наслаждения, девушка перевела взгляд на часы – стрелки показывали половину шестого. Рядом с ними сиротливо притулилась коробочка с нетронутыми и уже чуток подсохшими пирожными. В который раз Сакура потерла глаза, осторожно потрогала пластиковую поверхность, но коробочка упорно продолжала оставаться материальной и никуда не думала исчезать. Еще одно явление, разрушавшее ее устоявшиеся взгляды на мир. Наверное, брат ошибся или им вновь овладело то странное существо, потому что таким плохим девочкам, как она, не дарят пирожные. Но вот они стоят здесь, вполне себе настоящие, и, скорее всего, все еще вкусные. И глаза брата тогда цвет не меняли, а в словах не чувствовалось фальши. Значит ли это, что он не считает ее безнадежно оскверненной?

Стоило брату тогда шагнуть за порог, как первым ее порывом было выбросить их подальше, чтобы не резали глаза и не тормошили в душе непонятные и от того пугающие чувства. Потом, буквально на долю секунды, Сакуре почему-то захотелось догнать брата, а затем голыми руками вырвать ему горло и детородный орган в придачу. Это чуждое и манящее, всплывшее из самой глубины души желание, напугало ее больше, чем все события предыдущих двух дней вместе взятые.

Ни брата, ни пирожные она так и не тронула. Хотя, немного повозившись с магическим кругом, на время защитила последние от очерствения. По непонятным ей само причинам ей просто было приятно на них смотреть. Ведь ничего страшного в пирожных быть не может, верно? И выглядят красные дольки земляники на белом безе очень красиво.

«А ведь сегодня уже четырнадцатое», - подумалось ей внезапно.

С прошлой недели одноклассницы, оглушительно хихикая, шепотом обсуждали, кто и кому будет дарить шоколад. Тогда они казались Сакуре чуть ли не пришельцами с другой планеты. Она просто не могла понять, о чем они говорят. Шоколад дарят тем, кто нравится. Сакура задумалась. Дядя Кария ей нравился, и если бы он был жив, она, скорее всего, подарила бы ему шоколадку, не поленившись сделать ее самостоятельно. О том, чтобы сделать подобный подарок кому-то из сверстников, она даже не думала. Хотя… если только одному, но они практически незнакомы. Видела она его только пару раз и мельком, когда он приходил в гости к брату. Неизвестно, удастся ли встретиться с ним когда-нибудь еще.

Солнце уже почти зашло, в комнате ощутимо стемнело. Окружающее пространство тонуло в тенях, и Сакуре казалось, что стоит протянуть руку, и тени станут вещественными, изменять свою форму и будут повиноваться только ей. Правда, до сих пор такие попытки оказывались бесплодными. Хотя она и была в курсе своего редчайшего дара – контроля над Тенью – но дедушка не учил ее им пользоваться, заявив, что ей это не нужно. Так что пока тени беззаботно наползали на вещи, утверждая свое превосходство до того момента, пока Сакуре не придет в голову включить свет. Даже коробочка с пирожными оказалась погребена под их массой, и теперь выглядела пятном серого тумана, внутри которого виднелись темные силуэты.

Внезапно девушка почувствовала укол злости. Быстро вскочив с кровати, она подбежала к стене и щелкнула выключателем. Сколько бы ни было в комнате теней, свет трех шестидесятиваттных ламп изгнал их всех в один момент. Зато коробочка, стоявшая на тумбочке в магическом круге, снова выглядела также красиво, как и прежде. Интересно, долго ли она так продержится? Сковывающий барьер не останавливает время, да и сам по себе не вечен. Мысль о том, что подаренные братом пирожные исчезнут, и тумбочка снова будет уныло-пустой, украшенной только старым механическим будильником, казалась ей невыносимой.

Если только там не появится что-то взамен.

Неожиданно здравая мысль заставила Сакуру прибодриться. Но где взять пирожное? Конечно, она могла бы купить его сама, но это было не то. Ни от отца, пока он был жив, ни от дедушки ждать подобного также не приходилось. А может ли так статься, что когда брат снова придет к ней… она закрыла глаза, дав волю воображению. В мысленном представлении он выглядел спокойнее, чем в прошлый раз, хотя и старательно отводил взгляд. Хотя правую руку он старательно прятал за спину, разглядеть красную обертку, перетянутую золотистой ленточкой, было вполне возможно.

«Не подумай, это не потому, что ты мне нравишься…»

На этом воображение забуксовало. Почему это он вообще должен ей что-то дарить? В прошлый раз он объяснил это тем, что хочет отблагодарить за сохранение тайны. Близко… близко… наверное, потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным ей? Хорошее объяснение, хотя все равно чего-то не хватает. Сакура напряженно задумалась, и спустя несколько секунд пришло озарение. Сегодня ведь четырнадцатое февраля, день Святого Валентина. На который девушки дарят тем, кто им нравятся шоколад. И если подарок принят, то на Белый День парень должен сделать девушке ответный подарок.

На лицо девушки наползла слабая улыбка. Все верно. Если она подарит брату шоколад сегодня, через месяц он должен будет сделать то же самое. И даже если забудет… прожить целый месяц с надеждой – стоит того.

Этот мир полон смерти. Запекшаяся на обломках бетона кровь выглядит черной в скупом свете почти закрытого тучами Солнца. В воздухе слишком мало кислорода и слишком много ядовитой дряни, чтобы им мог дышать нормальный человек. Пространство вокруг вместе с привычной маной полонит Эфир – теперь ее доля мала, потому что некому вырабатывать. Даже небо окрашено в цвет крови. Это мир полон смерти? Этот мир УЖЕ МЕРТВ!

Рука сжимает бесполезный револьвер, на поясе висит не менее бесполезный нож. От всего этого оружия нет проку в схватке против тех, кто сейчас бьется в неописуемо жестокой схватке в нескольких километрах отсюда. Все, что можно сейчас сделать – удерживать темпоральный барьер, пока за спиной укутанный в тогу целитель пытается буквально из кусков собрать того парня, что они вытащили из под завалов.

За невидимой и в то же время непроницаемой пленкой барьера, отсекающего небольшой участок земли от остального мира на крохотную долю секунды, стоят на страже двое – седой мужчина, в серой шинели и примитивным автоматом в руках, и светловолосая юная девушка с золотым мечом. Как их зовут, встречались ли они раньше – неизвестно. Сейчас все четверо, ждущие пятую, находятся в равном положении. Лишенные собственной воли и памяти, вырванные из круговорота душ, они – Стражи Противодействия. Те, кто защищает Человечество от самого себя. И они чуть было не опоздали.

Ослепительной белой молнией с небес наконец прибывает пятая. Копыта ее крылатого скакуна только выбивают искры из бетонных плит, а сама он уже соскакивает на землю, держа в руках оружие, похожее на короткий охотничий карабин, но абсолютно черного цвета. Кажется, будто свет проваливается в него. Она дает знак рукой, но снимать барьер рано – спасенный ими человек еще слишком плох, его тело с трудом принимает в себя могучую целительную магию бородача, которую он вливает в него из двух склянок.

А за барьером полыхает бой. Пожалуй, самый ужасный бой, который видела эта планета за миллиарды лет своей жизни. Колоссальный, ростом в несколько километров титан, чье очертаниям напоминающее человеческое тело будто соткано из непроглядной тьмы ожесточенно отбивается от нескольких почти неразличимых с такого расстояния светящихся точек. Битва почти без шансов на победу, слишком несоразмерна сила Абсолюта и нескольких искусственно сотворенных бойцов. Седой и блондинка обмениваются взглядами, после чего девушка выступает вперед. Ее способности к защите выше, чем у кого бы то ни было в их группе. Если потребуется барьер, который не пробьет никакая сила во Вселенной – то справится только она. А он потребуется, потому что когда угаснет последний из тех крохотных светлячков – титан переключит внимание на них.

Не переключил. В какой-то миг пространство вдалеке будто перечеркнула вертикальная полоса от земли до самого неба. Издалека она казалась просто разрезом в ткани мира, ведущим в неведомые измерения, но стоило подключить усиленные Волшебством глаза, и становилась очевидна ошибка. Не разрез. Меч. Нет, не так. Знание пришло из Истока Сущего прямо в память. Демонический Меч, Император Рассекающий. Его мощь столь велика, что кровавая пелена в небе вокруг него рассеивается, на миг открывая настоящее небо, голубое и теплое. И этот величайший за историю планеты Меч, вобравший себя, наверное, всю силу мертвой земли, одним могучим взмахом разрезал грудь титана, породив ослепительную вспышку. А в следующий миг девушка с мечом вскинула перед собой свои ножны, ставя барьер, непроницаемый ни для одной силы в этом мире.

Неизвестно, сколько она его держала, под сенью утопии Авалона концепция времени просто исчезает. Но когда барьер исчез, все уже было кончено. Рыцари ушли, черный титан исчез без следа. А вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась выжженная дотла идеально ровная поверхность. Даже умирая, Абсолют постарался убить как можно больше живых существ.

Все пятеро переводят взгляд спасенного человека. Теперь, когда магия бородача действует в полную силу, и его жизни ничего не угрожает, можно рассмотреть его внимательнее. Он молод, даже юн, по его лицу невозможно определить расовую принадлежность. Темные волосы собраны сзади в конский хвост. За спокойными чертами лица чувствуется стальная воля.

- Он последний, - произносит седой мужчина.

Это не вопрос, и не попытка принять реальность, это просто констатация очевидного факта.

- Верно. Последний. И потому сильнейший из всех, - это не попытка утешить, ибо никто из пятерых не нуждается в утешении и не заслуживает его.

- Его смерть будет означать конец, - девушка с золотым мечом не грустит, все ее слезы остались на Холме Мечей.

- Но пока он жив – мы будем с ним. Все мы, - это не пафосная бравада, целитель опять же констатирует очевидное.

Пятая не говорит ничего. Молча кладет рядом с юношей добытое ею оружие и нежно целует в полураскрытые губы. А потом все пятеро уходят, каждый в свою вечность небытия.

…

Открыв глаза, Синдзи не сразу понял, где он находится. Перед глазами все еще необыкновенно ярко стояло видение умершей планеты, на которой вопреки всему теплилась жизнь, и лицо неизвестного человека, в бессознательном бреду судорожно стискивавшего странную черную винтовку. Пожалуй, настолько странный и подробный сон пугал его даже больше, чем кошмары с утоплением в черной жиже, от которых он до этого систематически просыпался каждую ночь с круглыми от ужаса глазами. Когда он спросил у Шики, в чем дело, то тот только отмахнулся.

«Считай это платой за магию и не обращай внимания, - сказал он. – Лет через пять привыкнешь, если не сойдешь с ума».

Но то, что он видел этой ночью, мало походило на обычный сон. Скорее это было воспоминание. Синдзи почувствовал, как тело пробирает нервная дрожь. Иногда все-таки надо себе напоминать, что твой сосед по телу не просто язвительный советчик и учитель, но и палач, проведший вечность в рабстве у Мира в обмен на секундную просьбу. Правда, того человека они не убивали а вроде как спасали. И как вообще такое могло привидеться? Ничего подобного в истории человечества не происходило. И что могут значить слова «Он последний»?

«Шики-сенсей! Просыпайся!»

«Не ори так, пацан, феям скормлю. Чего надо?»

«Объясни толком, что у меня за дрянь со снами творится?!»

«Блин… напряги уже мозги, они тебе для чего вообще? Напоминаю исходные данные…»

«Да знаю я, знаю. При призыве между Слугой и Мастером создается ментальная связь, бла-бла-бла. Читал я хроники Войн, читал. Лучше скажи, почему вместо воспоминаний о твоей жизни я вижу либо какое-то багрово-черное жидкое дерьмо, либо муть как сегодня?»

«Ты видишь это дерьмо потому, что из этого дерьма по сути вся моя жизнь и состояла. И в переносном смысле, и в прямом. Твоя, кстати, тоже скоро будет. А что тебе приснилось сегодня?»

Синдзи кратко пересказал содержание сна. Шики долго не отвечал, а потом тихо и очень серьезно сказал:

«Лучше просто забудь, по-хорошему прошу. И если еще что-то привидится в том же ключе – забудь сразу, как проснешься. Эти сны - всего лишь записи о зачистках, и ничего хорошего в них нет. Там только смерть».

На этом вопрос сновидений решено было закрыть, но что один раз увидел… сами понимаете. Шики был подозрительно тих, погрузившись, видимо, в какие-то свои мысли, так что впервые за полторы недели Синдзи делал утренние упражнения без оскорблений и смог почти спокойно позавтракать наскоро сваренными пельмешками со свининой. Почти не поглядывая на салат и тосты с джемом, с аппетитом поглощаемые Сакурой. Уже собираясь в школу, он немного подумал и положил в портфель сложенный полиэтиленовый пакет. Просто на всякий случай.

«Готовишься собирать дань?» - поинтересовался сенсей.

«Научен опытом прошлых лет. Это еще в младшей школе началось».

Угу. Не могло не начаться. Настоящего Синдзи никто и никогда не видел за пределами дома. Зато на виду был самоуверенный и хорошо сходящийся с людьми почти отличник. И на эту самоуверенность клевали и сверстницы, и даже кто постарше. Пройдет еще пара лет, и в сочетании с семейным богатством эффект будет просто ошеломительный. Но до тех пор еще надо дожить. В чем у самого парня зародились некоторые сомнения. Потому что воспоминания Шики о собственных операциях – всего лишь воспоминания, какими кровавыми бы они ни были, а вот слова о том, что «Из этого дерьма состояла моя жизнь, а скоро и твоя будет» встревожили его не на шутку.

Пробежка на пустом еще стадионе, тренировка в стрелковом клубе – все как обычно. Даже Тигра пока не пыталась подстроить какую-нибудь пакость. Либо махнула рукой, либо взялась за ум и поняла, что такие методы учителю не к лицу, особенно если стаж мал. Правда, когда он попытался при прицеливании представить себе часовой механизм, стало только хуже, концентрация на деталях отвлекала. Похоже, универсальных методов в этом деле нет, придется придумывать что-то свое.

«Не придумывать, - сварливо поправил сенсей. – А найти в себе. Это совершенно разные вещи».

А вот в школе пришлось битых семь часов выдерживать натуральную осаду. Девчонки, что с параллельных классов, что на класс младше, наперебой вытаскивали его на переменах куда-нибудь в укромное место, и после двух-трех минут невнятного бормотания впихивали в руки кое-как перевязанную ленточкой картонку с шоколадом. И теперь, в отличие от прежних лет, это даже не тешило самолюбие. Какие к черту дни Святого Валентина, если сегодня Шики обещал провести первую настоящую активацию магических цепей?! К концу учебного дня от вымученной улыбки сводило скулы. Хотя… один положительный момент в происходящем все-таки был. С учетом вкусовых качеств большей части надаренного шоколада, у Тигры сегодня будет очень трудный вечер.

Стоит ли и говорить, что когда часы показывали третий час дня, из школы Синдзи буквально сбежал. Предварительно отдав Эмии пакет с «трофеями» и честно предупредив, что если кое-кого скрутит диабет – он тут не при чем, будет все отрицать и вообще ничего не знает. Тот только рассыпался в благодарностях, и, похоже, так и не вспомнил, что шоколадки-валентики обычно делают в форме сердца, и что Тигра, приставленная к нему в качестве надзирателя, за такое угощение съест его заживо. В лучшем случае – задразнит насмерть. Почему-то мысли о грядущем бешенстве Фуджимуры, накормленной домашним шоколадом, и последующих унижениях Эмии доставляли странное, но явное наслаждение.

«Ну, где активацию будем проводить?» - поинтересовался он нетерпеливо.

«Идем куда-нибудь в Синто, где есть большая площадь».

«Но почему туда? Там же полно людей».

«Поэтому и туда. Я покажу тебе, как пользоваться Мистическими глазами».

Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди так, что все непонимание разом ушло на второй план. Мистические глаза, хотя и не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но все равно встречались далеко не у каждого мага, являясь своего рода подтверждением высочайшей его квалификации, способности не только сотворить нужное заклинание, но и перестроить магические цепи в собственном теле, чтобы они давали нужный эффект просто волевым усилием, без заклинаний и магических кругов. Создание фамильной магической метки было сродни этому процессу, однако было тщательно отработано веками и в определенных кругах общедоступно. Мистические же глаза не передавались по наследству, и были по-своему уникальны.

Полчаса спустя, Синдзи уже сидел на лавочке, возле одного из торговых центров, держа в руках только что купленные очки с желтыми светофильтрами вместо обычных линз.

«Надевай, - велел Шики. – Цвет радужной оболочки меняется при активации, нет нужды привлекать к ним излишнее внимание, особенно пока не умеешь изменять воспоминания».

«Да уже, - Синдзи нацепил очки на нос, сообразил, что забыл оторвать ценник, содрал его и надел очки снова. – Просто я немного странно выгляжу, сидя тут в солнцезащитных очках в пасмурный день».

«Почему тебя волнует, что подумают окружающие?»

«Ну… так принято…»

«Понятно. Вот какова сейчас твоя точка зрения. Ну что же. Думаю, пора немного расширить твой кругозор. Чувствуешь прану, запасенную в цепях? За те дни, что мы выматывали тебя тренировками, ты должен был почувствовать ее течение, когда цепи задействовались для спасения организма».

«Да. Слабо – но чувствую».

«Того что есть, тебе хватит на первое время. Даже хорошо, что ощущаешь прану слабо –нет риска, что по неопытности сожжешь цепи. Твое задание на ближайшие дни – подумать как следует и вытащить из себя образ, которым ты сможешь их активировать по собственному желанию. А сейчас – смотри очень внимательно. Показываю только один раз».

Провернулся турбийон, увлекая за собой шестеренки.

TIME REVERSAL

Мир не замедлился, как в прошлый раз, но при этом воспринимаемая глазами картинка несколько исказилась. Асфальт под ногами, скамейка, люди и здания вокруг – все моментально подернулось едва заметной рябью, будто от жары дрожал воздух. Только погода была прохладная, и дрожал отнюдь не воздух.

«То, что ты сейчас видишь – является в некотором роде восприятием потока времени. Чтобы перевести глаза в этот режим – достаточно активировать на минимальной мощности цепи в них. Праны расходуется очень мало, но не советую проделывать это часто и подолгу, потому что человеческий разум не предназначен для того, чтобы видеть Время. Это может запросто свести с ума. А теперь осторожно, я передаю контроль тебе».

По глазным яблокам, вокруг них, за ними – почти по всей голове разливалось тепло, передаваемое магическими цепями. Синдзи восторженно оглядывался по сторонам теперь уже СВОИМИ Мистическими глазами, и понимал – вот оно, вожделенное с детства прикосновение к миру магии. Увлекшись процессом, он начал подмечать больше деталей. Время не для всех объектов текло одинаково. Металлические урны и скамейки были не так искажены рябью, как насаженные поблизости живые изгороди или проходящие мимо люди. А осмотрев себя, он увидел, что на браслете наручных часов, сделанном из нержавеющей стали, ряби почти нет. Снова оглянувшись, он понял еще кое-что. На самом деле, рябь времени вокруг людей была, пожалуй, наиболее сильной. Слабее, чем вокруг его собственного тела

«Видишь это, не так ли? Те, кто тебя окружают – это Обычные Люди. И эта пресловутая обычность – их худший порок и тягчайшее проклятие, потому что обычный человек мал и ничтожен. Обычный человек живет в мире собственных страхов и иллюзий, не осмеливаясь поднять голову от кормушки и взглянуть в глаза Миру. Обычный человек – раб собственных неутолимых и непрерывно эскалирующихся потребностей. Обычный человек и секунды не продержится против Мертвого Апостола или демона. Обычный человек – всего лишь расходный материал в вековых интригах магов, топливо для их магических кругов. Для бесчисленных созданий, живущих на другом плане реальности или скрывающихся в тенях, Обычный Человек – всего лишь пища. И единственный шанс для него не просто выжить, но и принять Мир и его неописуемую, и в то же время оправданную жестокость – это стать необычным».

Рябь, рябь, рябь повсюду. Слова Шики проскальзывали прямо в память, не задевая сознание, чтобы еще не раз напомнить о себе. Глаза начали наливаться тупой, тяжелой болью, но пока нельзя было их деактивировать, к этой боли надо было привыкнуть, потому что теперь ее придется терпеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Рябь, рябь, рябь… мир неотвратимо несется в потоке времени. Время абсолютно во всем, время властно над всем, будь то металл, плоть или магия…

Золото.

Синдзи вскочил и напряг глаза, пытаясь уследить за внезапно мелькнувшей на самом краю зрения вспышкой. Поток праны в цепях теперь ощущался физически, и становился сильнее с каждой секундой.

Золото.

Оно было где-то на другом конце площади, блеснуло буквально на мгновение. Черт, люди ходят туда-сюда, мешают разглядеть, нужно еще увеличить мощность. Черт, больно-то как.

«Осторожнее, - шелестит где-то на границе слышимости голос Шики. – Ты недостаточно подготовлен для такого острого восприятия».

Плевать, нужно просто увидеть, хотя бы на долю секунды… Несколько мгновений растягиваются бесконечно, пока в глазницы вливается раскаленный металл, а потом золото являет себя.

Он сидел на скамейке, на противоположном конце площади. Сидел, одетый в черные брюки и пиджак, полностью отрешившись от окружающего мира, медленно покачивая пальцем стоящую рядом бутылку вина. С первого взгляда его можно было принять за обычного прожигателя жизни, вышедшего на улицу не к вечеру в середине дня, и это было бы самой большой и последней ошибкой. Тот человек… нет, то существо было молодо лицом, но с глазами старика настолько древнего, что, наверное, даже дед рядом с ним показался бы юнцом. И оно было чисто. Никакая рябь времени не смела омрачить его невидимый простому глазу золотой свет. Великая сущность. Бессмертная сущность. В какой-то миг оно поймало на себе взгляд Синдзи и впилось в него своими древними, алыми глазами. Парень почувствовал, как против собственной воли его шея склоняется в поклоне. Невозможно, невозможно противостоять. Как им можно не восхищаться? Как можно не склонить перед ним голову?!

А потом все прекратилось. Тяжело дыша, он закрыл глаза и попытался максимально расслабиться, останавливая бешеный поток праны. Взгляд того существа отпечатался в сознании раскаленным клеймом, и Синдзи не мог понять, почему все еще жив. Осмотревшись уже обычными глазами, он никого не обнаружил. Наверное, то существо уже ушло...

«Парень, ты в курсе, что только что чуть не лишился головы? – Шики казался в этот миг мрачнее грозовой тучи. – Ты хотя бы близко представляешь, с кем только что встретился взглядом?!»

«Конечно нет! А кто это был? Он выглядел…»

«Бессмертным. Он так выглядел, потому что время над ним не властно. И поверь моему опыту, с НИМ лучше вообще никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не пересекаться. Он понял, что ты его заметил, и твоя голова на плечах только по одной причине – ты догадался поклониться ему».

«Но кто он?!»

«Лучше тебе этого не знать. Пока лучше не знать».

«Но…»

«Хватит на сегодня. Пойдем домой».

Незаметно кивнув, Синдзи подобрал портфель и пошел на остановку. В принципе, можно было и пешком дойти, всего-то полчаса, но ноги предательски дрожали, и дело было не только в массе впечатлений. По всем симптомам выходил перерасход праны. Не смертельно, и даже не опасно, но без нужды лучше ближайшие сутки не напрягаться и как можно скорее плотно поесть. Он сверился с часами – половина восьмого. Н-да, вот так засиделся. Домой, домой, скорее домой.

А дома уже ждали. Едва Синдзи успел разуться, как ему на встречу вышла Сакура, держащая в руках небольшое блюдечко, на котором красовалось простенькое шоколадное сердечко. И это событие ударило в голову сильнее, чем встреча с неизвестным бессмертным существом.

- Брат, - тихо сказала Сакура. – Прими, пожалуйста, этот шоколад.

«Бери, - шепнул Шики. – Ты должен съесть его, даже если на вкус будет как гнилой лимон».

Поколебавшись, Синдзи взял еще не до конца остывшее сердечко и осторожно надкусил. Немного подумал.

- Очень вкусно, - честно сказал он, изо всех сил сохраняя безэмоциональный голос. – Спасибо, я весьма польщен и не забуду этого.

Сакура слегка склонила голову, слабо улыбнувшись. Еще раз поблагодарив ее за угощение, Синдзи поспешил к себе. Настолько явное и необоснованное проявление симпатии внушало страх, но куда больше его напугали глаза Сакуры.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5: Взгляд в Пустоту**

_Апрель, 2001_

И так, еще раз. Которая попытка уже за сегодня? А, не важно. Время особого значения не имеет, когда речь идет о магии. Синдзи несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и вытянул перед собой руку, готовясь активировать магические цепи. После всех его сегодняшних неудачных опытов в комнате стало ощутимо теплее, и это еще сильнее затрудняло концентрацию. Так, все левые мысли – прочь! Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на единственном образе, который последние полтора месяца служил его цепям «спусковым крючком».

Исполинский Меч рассек небо из крови.

- Chill mia sango! – почти выкрикнул он заклинание.

Все семь цепей в теле вспыхнули огнем, который стремительно пробежал по ним, собравшись в правой руке. На долю секунды вокруг выставленной вперед ладони возникла тускло светящаяся проекция простенького магического круга. Стоявший на столе стакан с водой взорвался, с силой обдав парня осколками стекла. Тот вскрикнул больше от неожиданности, чем от боли и запоздало заслонился рукой. В комнате стало совсем жарко.

Зло зашипев, Синдзи осторожно вынул впившийся в кожу под глазом осколок стакана и критически осмотрел результат своих трехчасовых трудов. На столе среди битого стекла, в луже натекшей воды лежал кусок льда, чем-то напоминающий морскую звезду, из центра которой во все стороны торчали тупые шипы.

«Ну ладно, это уже на что-то похоже, - нехотя буркнул в голове голос Шики. – Можешь передохнуть».

Парень чертыхнулся, промокнул кровь платком и рухнул на кровать, осматривая затемненную комнату. Эту крохотную квартирку в железобетонной коробке, которую по чистому недосмотру возвели в сейсмоопасной зоне, от чего аренда в ней стоила гроши, он снял еще в конце февраля, и с тех пор методично превращал ее в собственную мастерскую. Причина такого выбора совпадала с причиной скромных доходов владельца – стены дома были сложены из железобетона, а эта смесь песка, цемента и щебня в сочетании с металлическим каркасом создавала прекрасный экран, маскировавший выбросы энергии и не уступавший по своим возможностям нескольким метрам земли. Это было тем более удачно, поскольку разрешения на возведение мастерской от Надзирателя города у него не было. Более того, он тщательно продолжал хранить в тайне свои магические способности, и не столько официальных лиц, сколько от деда. Благо тот почти не показывался последнее время, занимаясь какими-то своими делами.

Собственно, как-то он поинтересовался у Шики, может ли тот решить проблему с этим жутким стариком, но получил решительный отказ. Во-первых, непререкаемым тоном объяснял Страж, лично ему этот древний энтомолог ничего не сделал. Если же Синдзи считает себя чем-то ущемленным – пусть разбирается с ним сам. Во-вторых, драться без должной подготовки на дуэли с магом, создавшим Командные Заклинания, близкие по могуществу с Истинной Магией – это крайне болезненный, но эффективный способ самоубийства. В-третьих, он твой родственник, черт тебя дери. Других у тебя нет, и очень не скоро будут. Тем более что он тебе обеспечил комфортнейшие условия и невиданную для пятнадцатилетнего подростка свободу действий. Так что если хочешь его убить – придумай причину повесомее, чем мелкие неудобства при занятиях магией.

В тот раз Синдзи немного опешил – почему именно убивать? Шики только усмехнулся – потому что по-другому вопросы в мире магии, где жизнь имеет ценность близкую к нулевой, не решаются. Просто давай попытаемся просчитать реакцию деда на то, что бестолковый внук внезапно оказался магом, да еще одержимым весьма могущественной сущностью. В Ассоциацию он, ясное дело, сообщать ничего не станет, не та порода, чтобы перед этими снобами расшаркиваться. Вот только ничем хорошим это все равно не обернется. Старик, даром что ходит с трудом, явно сам себе на уме, планы строит не на пять и не на десять лет вперед, и любой неучтенный фактор будет его КРАЙНЕ раздражать. Убивать он тебя конечно не станет. Зато почти наверняка тебе будет отведено место в Зале Червей, которой до сих пор занимала Сакура. А ведь на мужское тело черви действуют куда более разрушительно, перманентной течкой не отделаешься. А даже если в совершенно неестественном припадке альтруизма решишься на такое – Сакуру дед все равно не оставит в покое, она слишком сильный маг, ее ценность выше несоизмеримо.

В общем, кругом враги, все маги – мрази, и так далее по списку. И что в такой ситуации делать самому Синдзи? А просто плыть по течению, благо с дедом встречаться лицом к лицу не приходится. Ходить в школу и иногда что-то там сдавать. Уроки делать, чтобы не слишком бросалось в глаза смена поведения. Понемногу доводить собственное тело до установленной Шики почти недосягаемой планки. По вечерам практиковаться в магии на съемной квартире или читать что-нибудь по математике. И иногда заглядывать в комнату к Сакуре, переступая через собственное «не хочу».

Именно что через «не хочу», и именно что через собственное. Казалось бы, в пятнадцать лет, когда хочется всех и сразу и побольше, такая проблема вообще не должна подниматься, и это было бы верно, будь на месте Сакуры любая другая, нормальная девушка. А не ходячий конгломерат червей. Правда, по сравнению с первым разом, Синдзи уже не боялся, что выйдет из ее комнаты больше чем в одном куске, но, так или иначе... само поведение Сакуры, ее колоссальная чувствительность в интимных местах и быстро накатывавшие на нее пароксизмы удовольствия, после которых она наглухо заворачивалась в одеяло и из нее нельзя было вытянуть ни слова – все это было вызвано исключительно червями, подчинившими себе ее метаболизм и низшие разделы психики. Услужливо рисуемые воображением картины подобного процесса приводили Синдзи в ужас. Еще больше нервировало безразличное отношение к тому, чем они занимались, самой Сакуры. Но это еще были цветочки, по-настоящему хреново ему стало тогда, когда он мысленно подставил себя на ее место. Собственный обезглавленный труп и дотла сгоревший дом были в экстраполированной картине мира самыми невинными кадрами.

Стоит ли говорить, что с этого момента дома Синдзи старался проводить как можно меньше времени. Просто чтобы не встречаться с Сакурой глазами. Девушка, которая по идее должна была жить только ненавистью, дышать и питаться только жаждой мести – а вместо этого встречала его у порога, пугала парня больше, чем вся Ассоциация магов и Святая церковь вместе взятые. Заговорить же с ней на эту тему просто не хватало смелости.

Тяжело вздохнув, Синдзи перевернулся на кровати. Вода со стола медленно стекала на пол. Примерно по две капли в секунду, хоть засекай по секундомеру. Хе-хе, а вот сейчас проверим. Немного праны на глазные цепи, и…

- TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL.

Падение капель замедлилось, теперь удар каждой из них об пол совпадал с ударом сердца, удары которого стали отзываться куда сильнее, чем в состоянии покоя. Прикрыв веки, Синдзи деактивировал Мистические глаза, которые уже начали слезиться от нестерпимого жжения. А ведь всего четыре секунды в режиме двойного ускорения. Хотя… дело привычки и постоянной практики.

«Принимая за истину то, что мой пульс в состоянии покоя составляет семьдесят ударов в минуту, а одна капля содержит объем в одну десятую долю миллилитра, скорость стекания воды на пол составляет… эммм… ноль целых, восемьдесят четыре сотых литра в час!»

«Парень, если бы проводился конкурс на самое бестолковое использование магии – я бы тебя номинировал немедленно, и имел бы все шансы на первое место», - без особого раздражения хмыкнул Шики.

«Да ладно, практика никогда не бывает лишней».

Синдзи уселся на кровати, с безразличием созерцая уже приличных размеров лужу. Скоро и «морская звезда» начнет таять, и тогда лужа станет еще больше. Лучше убрать сейчас, а то завтра останется меньше времени на собственно занятия. Где-то тут была тряпка…

Наскоро вытерев воду, он взял в руки еще валявшийся на столе подтаявший кусок льда и внимательно его осмотрел. По идее, использованное им заклинание должно было мгновенно заморозить в стакане воду, превратить ее в ледяные шипы, и заставить их направиться строго вверх. Пока было выполнено только условие с шипами, замерзла едва ли половина от общего объема.

«Не понимаю, к чему это?» - мысленно спросил он.

«Как всегда – от простого к сложному. Или ты уже нацелился на Высшие Ритуалы?»

«Я не об этом. Почему именно боевая магия, да еще настолько неуклюжая в применении?»

«Потому что ею я владею лучше всего, и могу пояснить, где ты делаешь ошибку. Кроме того, это заклинание водной стихии, как раз под твое элементальное сродство. Так же оно очень простое и надежное, то что надо для отработки основных магических процессов. Ну и, как ты сам понял, это боевая магия. Даже самый замшелый в собственных исследованиях маг, если он не полный идиот, ВСЕГДА держит наготове одно-два заклинания или Мистических знака из этой сферы. Как я уже говорил, убийство в этом мире не преступление, а способ достижения целей».

«И как тогда маги друг друга до сих пор не истребили?»

«Ну, дети с магическими цепями в обычных семьях рождаются редко, но рождаются, и их целенаправленно ищут. Кроме того, постоянная готовность мага убивать не означает, что он будет делать это по любому поводу. Кровавый хаос не нужен никому, даже руководству Ассоциации. Особенно руководству Ассоциации. Ведь зачастую мирное сосуществование выгоднее открытой войны. Я не собираюсь готовить из тебя профессионального убийцу, но я хочу, чтобы ты без колебаний мог замарать руки в крови, если того потребует цель. Очень часто убийство нескольких означает спасение многих. Таков принцип устройства Мира».

«Так думают все Стражи?»

Шики усмехнулся.

«Приходится. Заключая договор с Миром, ты теряешь свободу воли, и действуешь так, как это нужно твоему нанимателю».

Синдзи снова уселся на кровать и посмотрел в окно. Было уже довольно поздно, но Солнце только-только начало скрываться за крышами домов. Весна же, световой день становится все длиннее. Надо бы уже идти домой. Вставать надо рано, а от невыполнения домашних заданий по вине Шики увиливать не получалось.

«Сенсей, я все спросить хотел…»

«Слушаю».

«То, за что ты душу продал… оно стоило того?»

Шики не отвечал очень долго.

«С моей личной точки зрения, - наконец сказал он. – Нет, совершенно не стоило. Но с точки зрения Мира это была выгодная сделка, крайне выгодная».

«А что такого ты попросил?»

«Долгая история, давай в другой раз как-нибудь».

«Ладно. Кстати, я посчитал, что сейчас тебе должно быть лет 14-15. Не интересно с собой встретиться? Посоветовать чего?»

Шики расхохотался.

«Да ты юморист, блин. Нет, меньше всего я хотел бы встречаться с самим собой, разве что убить сразу, чтоб не мучился. Но обстоятельства, обстоятельства…»

«Кажется, я знаю, как тебя зовут, - Синдзи почесал подбородок. – Хотя если я прав, то не представляю, как ты смог стать тем, чем стал».

«Подумай еще немного, а пока закроем эту тему».

Ну вот, еще одна тема в списке табуированных, наравне с кошмарными сновидениями, которые приходилось глушить снотворным. Проверив еще разок целостность блокирующих кругов на стенах и пололке, Синдзи вышел в коридор, запер дверь и вызвал лифт.

«Теперь моя очередь донимать тебя вопросами, - вдруг заявил Шики. – Что это вообще была за идея – переписать нормально составленное заклинание на эсперанто?»

«Я же уже объяснял. Основное же назначение заклинания в самовнушении. А я убежден, что при прочих равных, ария, имеющая в основе мертвый или неиспользуемый язык, имеет больший эффект, чем произнесенная на языке, на котором говорит еще полмиллиарда человек».

Двери лифта открылись, парень шагнул внутрь кабины и нажал кнопку первого этажа.

«Это конечно хорошо, - протянул Шики. – Только смотри не ударься в исследования мертвых языков. Единственный маг, овладевший Изначальным языком, очень плохо кончил. Если честно, я уже жалею, что познакомил тебя с этой рыжей».

«Рыжей? – хихикнул Синдзи. – В чемодан захотел?»

«Язык заставлю с уксусом вымыть!»

«Да ладно, брось. Хорошие же были каникулы».

Стоило выйти на улицу, теплый бриз бросил в лицо запах близкого океана. Середина апреля – хорошее время года. Еще не слишком жарко для лета, уже не слишком холодно для зимы. Учителя еще не успели войти во вкус после каникул, а впечатления о последних еще свежи в памяти. Он довольно зажмурился, погружаясь в недавние воспоминания. О да, это определенно были хорошие каникулы.

Умри. Умри. Умри. Умри. Умри. Умри. Умри…

Жижа проникла в самую глубь тела, и теперь пытается его растворить и сожрать.

Умри, умри, умри, умри, умри, умри, умри, умри, умри…

Тысячи, миллионы голосов твердят одно и то же, каждый на свой лад.

Умри! Die! 死ぬ! למות! 死了！يموت! Mori! שטאַרבן! Dø!

На всех языках, сколько их есть в мире, они лишь требуют смерти.

Уничтожить. Каждого. Всех до единого. Убить. Убить. Убить всех. Истребить. Стереть. Испепелить. Вырезать все! Вырезать! РЕЗАТЬ! РЕЗАТЬ!

Кругом лица. Бесчисленные лица, искаженные отчаянием и ненавистью, чьи рты распахнуты в вечном крике, а глаза готовы вывалиться из глазниц, и от того больше напоминающие звериные морды.

….

- Хах!

Синдзи дернулся и открыл глаза. Проснулся он там же, где и заснул час назад – на сиденье экспресса, прислонившись к окну. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось, а в ушах так же стояли призрачные вопли. Опять кошмар. С того самого момента, когда он прочел то проклятое заклинание призыва, спокойный сон стал недосягаемой мечтой. Тяжело вздохнув, он полез во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил оттуда небольшую баночку без этикетки. Немного поколебался, но все-таки отвернул крышку, вытряхнул на ладонь красно-белую пилюлю и проглотил ее целиком.

Да, о магии он мечтал, но о цене прежде не думал. От провала в пучину жалости к самому себе его удерживала Сакура, наглядно демонстрировавшая, что бывает и хуже. Но определенно, не о таких каникулах он мечтал. Промежуток между вторым и третьим классами средней школы составляет всего неделю, и его Синдзи хотел использовать на полную катушку, чтобы как следует потренироваться в использовании Мистических глаз и, если удастся втиснуть в расписание, разобрать азы ментальной хирургии. Не вышло. С раннего утра Шики в ультимативной форме приказал собирать вещички и дуть на ближайшую железнодорожную станцию. На вопросы при этом отвечать отказывался категорически.

«Надо кое-что купить», - заявил он, и больше из него не удалось вытянуть ни слова.

Вот это было решительно непонятно. Если надо купить что-то обычное – под рукой куча магазинов. А приобрести магические артефакты было куда сложнее, чем огнестрельное оружие, хотя бы по той простой причине, что мало кому придет в голову их продавать, тем более за обычные деньги. Точнее, это было практически невозможно. Практически всем магам приходилось полагаться на то, что они смогли создать сами или получили в наследство. Или сняли с трупа предыдущего владельца.

«Подъем, приехали».

«Что, уже? Я только снова стал засыпать».

«В гробу отоспишься».

Город, в который они приехали, Синдзи не понравился с первой секунды. Хотя часы показывали полпервого дня, окружающая атмосфера буквально источала подавленность и уныние, несмотря на обыденный, казалось бы, городской пейзаж. В воздухе витал какой-то странный запах, почти неразличимый, но его присутствие вызывало нервную дрожь, скручивало внутренности в ледяной ком. Подозрительно знакомый запах.

Совсем как в том сне, где Меч рассек небо.

Аромат Смерти.

«Угадал, парень. В этой местности слишком часто перерезались нити жизни, чтобы это прошло незамеченным».

«Тут было много убийств?»

«Не совсем, - Шики словно затруднялся подобрать слова. – Здесь именно разрезалась жизнь. Кстати, будь начеку. Если я тебе скажу «Беги!» - ты должен немедленно бежать сюда, на станцию. При скоплении народа оно вряд ли станет нападать».

«Оно?! Что это за оно?!»

«То, что разрезает жизнь. И да, купи бутылку питьевой воды».

«Это еще зачем?»

«В этом месте я неуютно чувствую себя без оружия».

Огромное тебе спасибо, Шики-сенсей. Всего пять минут разговора с тобой – и настроение испорчено на весь день. Вот как, как бутылка с водой может служить оружием? А ведь еще черт знает сколько предстоит таскаться по незнакомому городу, разыскивая эту дурацкую контору. Как там ее, «Храм тишины»? А, «Храм Пустоты».

Поиски затянулись. Будучи человеком от природы в меру ленивым, Синдзи решил, что проще всего будет позвонить в справочную с ближайшего телефона-автомата. Спустя меньше чем минуту он точно знал, что фирмы с таким названием в этом городе нет. То есть как это – нет? А чего ради тащились сюда? По крайней мере, Шики был твердо уверен, что искать надо именно в этом городе.

Следующим шагом было проверить телефонный справочник, но там тоже оказалось пусто. Время неумолимо приближалось к трем часам, а Синдзи эта ситуация начинала изрядно бесить. Когда он спросил, как Шики при жизни нашел нужного им человека, тот заявил, что в тот раз она их сама нашла. Но тут же поспешил добавить, что хотя их цель осуждена на Печать, она не могла совершенно не иметь внешних контактов, иначе бы растеряла всех клиентов еще до того, как они у нее появились.

«Блестяще, сенсей. Именно таких методов поиска информации следовало ожидать от одного из Стражей», - Синдзи казалось, что от сарказма у него сейчас начнется изжога. Сенсей, что характерно, помалкивал. Видать, крыть было нечем.

В итоге, еще через час мозгового штурма искомая фирма была обнаружена на рекламной полосе одной из газет. Детективное агентство «Храм Пустоты» предлагало свои услуги в «решении странных проблем». Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло и тут же кануло в бездну отчаяния – не было адреса, только телефон. Спокойно, спокойно… номера телефонов всегда имеют территориальную привязку. Еще пара звонков в справочные службы, несколько минут штудирования карты – и местоположение «Храма Пустоты» было определено с точностью до квартала.

«Фух, запарился, - Синдзи вытер со лба несуществующий трудовой пот. – Если эта дамочка так прячется, как мы ее вообще смоли найти?»

«Ну, во-первых, нельзя сказать, что она прячется. Просто у нее небольшие трения с Ассоциацией Магов, вот она и старается не привлекать внимания. Во-вторых, кто ищет – тот найдет, потому что даже таким сильным магам, как она, нужен регулярный и немаленький доход. В-третьих, мы искали без помощи магии. Для тех же энфорсеров это просто немыслимо. Так что выше нос, засчитываю это как промежуточную контрольную работу на умение пользоваться межушным нервным узлом».

До нужного квартала доехали на автобусе, дальше опять начались поиски. И если бы не перламутровые Мистические глаза, искали бы до сих пор. Выдал местоположение помещения агентства замкнутый гипнотический барьер вокруг него, поставленный настолько качественно, что выглядел практически неприкасаемым для потока времени. После этого пройти через барьер было минутным делом, хотя и пришлось идти на ощупь и заткнув уши. Синдзи уже собирался постучать в дверь, когда Шики снова подал голос.

«Погоди, тебе сперва стоит кое-что узнать. Зовут эту дамочку Аозаки Токо, и ее имя – синоним слова «проблемы». Это раз. Никогда, и ни при каких обстоятельствах не произноси при ней слова «красный», «сестра», «оранжевый», «рыжий» и «лиса». А так же любые сочетания этих слов, иначе закончишь свои дни в чемодане. Это два. И, кроме того, Аозаки очень сильный и очень опытный маг. Думаю, ты сам понимаешь, что это значит. Это три. Мы пришли, чтобы приобрести через нее книги по кельтским рунам – это четыре. Ну, вперед, ты ведь умеешь располагать к себе людей».

Синди понял, что сил у него не осталось даже на то, чтобы как следует испугаться. Аозаки были, пожалуй, сильнейшей семьей магов в азиатском регионе, в первую очередь благодаря секрету Пятой Истинной Магии – Синевы. А дурная слава о сестрах из последнего поколения – Токо и Аоко – шла далеко впереди них, угодив даже в записи деда. Настоящего деда, а не того старого червя. Он перевел взгляд на выцветшую деревянную дверь. Ладно. Маг всегда должен быть готов к смерти. Даже к настолько дурацкой. Негнущимися пальцами он несколько раз постучал.

- Войдите, - раздался из-за двери усталый женский голос.

Синдзи с усилием натянул на лицо самую обаятельную улыбку, какую смог представить, и толкнул дверную ручку от себя.

«Ну и хлама же здесь!» - это было его первой мыслью, когда он воочию увидел «Храм Пустоты».

Наваленные кучей кипы бумаг. Предметы непонятного происхождения и назначения, валявшиеся на столах и на полу. У одной из стен громоздилась целая батарея старых кинескопных телевизоров. А у окна, укутанная сизыми клубами табачного дыма, восседала в кресле рыжеволосая хозяйка агентства – Аозаки Токо собственной персоной. Усталая и раздраженная Аозаки Токо, с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, которая скучающим взглядом изучала своего посетителя.

- Мальчик, - наконец сказала она. – Если ты хочешь продать мне пылесос, то зашел не по адресу.

- Прощу прощения за вторжение, Аозаки-сан! Я не продаю пылесосы! – выпалил Синдзи на одном дыхании. – Я к вам по делу.

- Так проходи и присаживайся, незачем в дверях стоять, - волшебница указала на небольшое кресло напротив своего стола.

Парню оставалось только подчиниться. Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Токо не стесняясь рассматривала его, и под взглядом алых глаз с вертикальным зрачком было, как минимум, неуютно. Нервно крутя в руках бутылку с водой, он торопливо думал, как выстроить разговор.

- И так, - неспешно протянула Токо. – Чем обязана твоему визиту, мальчик?

- Я бы хотел воспользоваться услугами вашего агентства, - нашелся Синдзи. – Вы ведь решаете странные проблемы, верно? Так говорится в вашем объявлении.

- Решаю, - подтвердила волшебница, выдыхая струю дыма. – А ты уверен, что твои проблемы стоят моего времени?

- Я уверен, что они стоят моих денег, - Синдзи полез во внутренний карман и продемонстрировал выданную месяц назад непрерывно ворчавшим дедом кредитку. – Мне нужна информация по рунам, а у вас репутация эксперта в этой области.

Последняя фраза была сказана наобум, но судя подпрыгнувшим бровям Токо, попала в цель.

- Мальчик, что-то ты подозрительно много знаешь, - волшебница аккуратно стряхнула пепел с кончика сигареты. – Может, ты наемник Ассоциации, который ищет осужденных на печать магов или занимается какой-то еще грязной работой?

Синдзи закрыл лицо руками.

- Аозаки-сан, мне пятнадцать лет! – горестно возвестил он. – У меня сейчас весенние каникулы, мои сверстники в этот самый момент развлекаются на полную катушку, кто во что горазд! А вы подозреваете меня в каких-то ужасах. – теперь он посерьезнел. – Послушайте, мне всего лишь нужна информация по рунной магии. К сожалению, в архивах семейства Мато, к которому я принадлежу, нет ничего подобного, поэтому я вынужден прибегнуть к вашим услугам. У вас наверняка есть связи, так что для вас это не составит труда.

- Мато, вот как? – Токо нахмурилась. – А я думала, ваш род лишился магии.

- Как видите, не совсем, - Синдзи гордо улыбнулся. – Однако приходится идти на разнообразные ухищрения, чтобы держать марку.

- Трюк с контролируемой одержимостью – это тоже из сферы ухищрений?

Синдзи невинно захлопал глазами.

- Не понимаю, о чем…

«Хватит, - оборвал его Шики. – Она нас раскрыла. Придется на чистоту».

И перехватил контроль над телом.

- Мои поздравления, Токо-сан, - мягко произнес он. – Вы все также наблюдательны.

- Видимо, это второй, - усмехнулась та. - Мы встречались прежде?

- С моей точки зрения – да. С вашей – могли бы в будущем, но теперь это маловероятно.

- Не могу определить, что ты за тварь. На двойную личность не похоже – слишком легко происходит смена ипостасей, на демона тоже – нет искажений в теле, да и мальчишка все еще в здравом уме. Что ты такое?

- Вы можете звать меня просто Шики, но чаще всего то, чем я являюсь, определяют как «Зверь Алайи».

Дальнейшее заняло едва ли долю секунды. Неуловимо быстрым движением Токо вывела огоньком сигареты по воздуху какой-то знак, превратившийся в огненную стрелу, которая рванулась точно в сердце Синдзи. Но Шики, похоже, только того и ждал. Едва сигарета пришла в движение, как он перевел глаза сразу в режим тройного ускорения, содрал крышку с бутылки, которую держал в руках, и быстро шепнул:

- Freeze, my blood!

По магическим цепям прокатилась горячая волна. Ледяной шип, выскочивший из горлышка бутылки, и огненная стрела Токо столкнулись на полпути и оба разом исчезли в облаке пара.

- Да не нервничайте вы так, Токо-сан, - произнес Шики спокойно. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы уничтожить вас.

Он сделал плавный жест рукой и пар, заполнивший собой офис, собрался у него в ладони шариком воды.

- И не собиралась, - пожала плечами Токо. – Мне было интересно, что за наглец смеет называться «Зверем Алайи». Признаться, ты меня разочаровываешь.

- Я нахожусь в этом мире не столько как элемент Противодействующей Силы, сколько как призванная сущность, привязанная к смертному телу и ограниченная им.

Водяной шарик плавно перетек обратно в бутылку. Волшебница прищурилась.

- Такой юнец не смог бы заблокировать руну «совило», да еще одностофным заклинанием. Реинкарнация? Ммм… нет, тогда существовала бы только одна личность. Что же, за неимением лучшего объяснения пока я приму твои слова на веру… как там тебя?

- Шики.

Токо слегка улыбнулась.

- Опять Шики. Похоже, это имя меня преследует. Как оно пишется?

- Как «мертвец». Это полностью отражает мою сущность.

- Хорошо, Шики. Допустим, ты действительно являешься призванной душой того несчастного, который заложил себя Алайе. Что же нужно лишенному поддержки Стражу Противодействия от скромной волшебницы?

Сенсей поднял глаза к потолку и тихо рассмеялся.

- Право, Токо-сан, вы восхитительная женщина. Вашим великолепным самообладанием я готов любоваться вечно. Поверьте, этому мальчику нужно не больше, чем он вам уже сказал – знания о магии рун. Чем подробнее и обстоятельнее – тем лучше, а уж за деньгами дело не встанет. Хотя, - Шики хитро прищурился. – Если вы свободны этим вечером, можем обсудить и иные сферы сотрудничества.

- Я не смешиваю работу и личную жизнь, - ответила волшебница. – Тем более с маленькими мальчиками и всякими подозрительными типами. Особенно с подозрительными типами, которые ошиваются в телах маленьких мальчиков.

- Парень, ты слышал это? – протянул Шики, глядя куда-то в бок. – Меня только что отшили. А ты все жаловался, что это у тебя ничего не клеится.

«Я не жаловался!» - возмутился Синдзи.

«Не обращай внимания, это я для вида».

- Милые у вас отношения, - заметила волшебница. – Шики, если ты и правда Страж, то почему пренебрегаешь своим долгом и возишься с этим мальчишкой?

Лицо сенсея окаменело. Он медленно встал с кресла и оперся на стол, почти вплотную приблизившись к лицу Токо.

- Страж Противодействия никогда не оставляет своих обязанностей, - глухо сказал он. – И я все еще выполняю их. Даже в этот самый момент.

- А разве ты не должен защищать людей?

- У вас неверное представление о функциях Стражей. Мы лишь уничтожаем то, что способно уничтожить человечество. Не больше и не меньше.

Аозаки Токо некоторой время не мигая смотрела в глаза Шики, после чего вздохнула и затушила сигарету.

- Позвоните завтра вечером. Я посмотрю, чем могу помочь вам двоим.

Она встала и принялась натягивать на плечи плащ.

- Давайте сразу уточним оплату, - заметил Шики.

Токо пожала плечами, взяла со стола листок для заметок, написала на нем несколько цифр и протянула его ему. Тот пару секунд озадаченно смотрел на листок.

- Совсем совесть потеряли, Токо-сан? – выдавил он.

- Я – волшебница, - коротко ответила она.

- А, и правда же. Мог бы и не спрашивать.

В городе Барранкилья всегда тепло и солнечно. Колумбия вообще страна с приятным климатом, но здесь так же сказывается то, что этот город стоит на берегу устья крупной реки Магдалены, и до океана всего пятнадцать километров. Наличие собственного порта, где загружаются лучшим на свете колумбийским кофе грузовые корабли, делает этот относительно небольшой город с полутаромиллионным населением важным центром мировой торговли. И настоящим змеиным гнездом, где ошиваются мафиози, наркоторговцы, наемники и просто ублюдки всех мастей. В этот миг, когда сидишь на открытой всем ветрам крыше одной из высоток, обложившись аппаратурой и повесив пиджак на портативную спутниковую антенну, как никогда хочется поддаться зову, что много лет живет в душе, и утопить этот гадючник в крови и пламени. Весь разом. Ведь эта сила, сила совершенного убийцы людей, живет в тебе скованная с того самого дня, когда рухнула старая жизнь и на ее руинах гнилым грибом взросла новая.

- Это точно наш клиент? –шипит в наушнике голос засевшего в соседнем здании напарника.

Приходишь в себя и сверяешься с развернутым на экране планшета досье. Большая его часть так и осталась непрочитанной. Какая разница, чем этот человек так нагадил Ассоциации, что они выдали санкцию на его ликвидацию?

- Определенно он.

- Внимание, он не один. С ним женщина, брюнетка, на вид лет двадцать пять.

- Забей, друг. В тот день, когда Ассоциация начнет давать полную и достоверную информацию о своих заказах, я побреюсь налысо и отпущу бороду. Сможешь снять обоих?

- Исключено, тебе придется перехватить второго.

- Окей, так даже удачнее. Проверь, эта дамочка маг?

Из наушника слышится шорох, пока напарник переводит снайперский прицел своей винтовки в режим тепловизора.

- Определенно, и магические цепи непрерывно активны – температура тела значительно повышена.

- Превосходно. Снимай одного, я займусь вторым, по после выстрела сообщи мне и отступай по маршруту F. Встречаемся на точке «каппа».

- Принято.

Мучительно долго тянутся секунды, пока напарник ловит в перекрестье прицела голову своей жертвы. Пока он выцеливает мишень, словно в тире, успеваешь достать револьвер и проверить барабан. Шесть сверхмощных патронов, снаряженных шестью пулями. Плод семи лет упорного труда, подстегиваемого ненавистью, отчаянием и горем. Квинтэссенция столетий развития отвратительной тайной магии, воплощенная в шести кусочках металла.

В наушниках слышится хлопок выстрела. Хех, напарник с детства был лучшим стрелком, и это их детское соперничество чуть было не привело обоих к ужасному концу. Но прошли годы, старые обиды забылись, и теперь напарник лезет в пекло, а ты, как правило, сидишь на уютно обставленной явке с чашечкой кофе-глясе, и объясняешь ему, почему они впредь должен лезть в пекло.

- Основная цель ликвидирована, вторичная движется в твоем направлении.

- Принято.

Аппаратуру можно бросить, ее подберут потом. А даже если не подберут – их гонораров хватит, чтобы купить сотни таких антенн, не говоря уже о неприкосновенных резервах. Пока спускаешься с крыши, сердце начинает стучать быстрее, а демоны, уже давно угнездившиеся в душе, ревут, предвкушая пиршество. По случаю выходного дня в здании почти пусто, можно не опасаться свидетелей. Ну, где же ты, моя добыча?

TIME REVERSAL – SEVENTH SENSE!

Жертва появится на шестнадцатом этаже, из южного лифта через тридцать одну секунду. Времени более чем достаточно, чтобы занять нужную позицию. Светящиеся цифры над дверями лифта отсчитывают время смерти, и все тело начинает трясти от нетерпения. Непослушные пальцы взводят тугой курок.

С тихим звоном лифт сообщает о своем прибытии, и наступает момент истины.

TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL!

Двери лифта лениво начинают расползаться в стороны, пока внутреннее время привычно ускоряет свой бег. Даже глаза почти не болят после стольких лет практики. Руки поднимают револьвер, ища цель за расширяющейся щелью, и жертва, хотя и начинает осознавать ситуацию, уже не имеет шансов спастись. Человек не может защититься от собственноручно сотворенного Рока.

Гремит выстрел. Даже в режиме двойного ускорения уследить за пулей невозможно. Мгновение назад перед тобой было насмерть перепуганное, но все равно красивое женское лицо, а сейчас ты видишь только почти обезглавленный труп, медленно оседающий на пол. Противоположная стенка лифта вся забрызгана кровью, мозговым веществом и осколками черепа. Пуля калибра .454 Casull выпущенная в упор – это 2700 джоулей дульной энергии. Легкий магический щит, которым успела закрыться жертва, принял на себя примерно две трети, но этого совершенно недостаточно. Это не считая эффекта от заряженного магией сердечника. Теперь она засела в металле стенки, и придется потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы ее оттуда выковырять ножом.

- Вторичная цель ликвидирована, - шепчешь ты в микрофон.

Пуля извлекается из стенки лифта и аккуратно убирается в карман. Пришло время проверить, что получилось из семилетних изысканий, и стоила ли овчинка выделки. На труп и натекшую лужу крови внимания практически не обращаешь – дело рутинное. Даже забавно выходит, если подумать. Напарник убивает, чтобы как можно больше защитить. А ты защищаешь, чтобы иметь возможность убивать. Да, как маг ты ничто. Да, на спарринге и в тире твои результаты стабильно отстают от того, что показывает напарник. Да, против Мертвых Апостолов, демонических гибридов и прочей нечисти твои навыки почти бесполезны. Но когда дело доходит до ликвидации тех, кто не утратил человечности, темная сущность, что сейчас упивается кровью в самой глубине твоей души, дает тебе превосходство близкое к абсолютному. И тебе такой расклад определенно по вкусу.

- Вот так все вышло, сестренка, - шепчут запекшиеся от колумбийской жары губы. – Хотя любви я тебе дать не смог, но отомстить смогу наверняка. А кому – дело десятое…

…

Сон не принес ни отдыха, ни облегчения, как всегда впрочем. Развалившись на жесткой кровати в дешевом модульном отеле, где приходилось коротать уже третью ночь, Синдзи был уверен, что все еще чувствует тошнотворную смесь запахов пролитой крови и кислой пороховой гари. Да уж, веселую жизнь вел Шики. Утешает только то, что за свои убийства он никогда не забывал брать деньги. Значит, рассудок на месте и рациональная жилка присутствует.

Половина шестого утра. О вчерашнем напоминала не только головная боль и сухость в горле, но и легкое чувство эйфории, а так же усталость во всем теле. А еще дико хотелось спать. Зевнув и мысленно пообещав ленивой части себя реванша в поезде во время поездки домой, он принял еще одну красно-белую капсулу и принялся делать обычные утренние упражнения, даже без «пинка» со стороны Шики. События прошлого вечера и ночи терялись в тумане, и Синдзи чувствовал, что лучше будет так ничего и не вспомнить.

Весь прошлый день, как и позапрошлый, прошли в ускоренном курсе рунной магии «для чайников». Собственно, это даже курсом толком нельзя было назвать. Настоящее обучение предстояло пройти самостоятельно, а пока Аозаки-сан просто растолковывала самые основные принципы начертания и комбинирования рун, а так же предупреждала о самых распространенных и опасных ошибках. Что-то подсказывало Синдзи, что если бы Шики каждые пятнадцать минут не встревал бы и не пытался заигрывать с Токо – они бы успели пройти куда больше.

- Прощу прощения, Аозаки-сан, - приходилось раз за разом повторять ему. – Он уже всех достал. С каждым днем мне все больше хочется приставить к голове дрель и высверлить этого придурка к черту.

Токо почти сочувственно хмыкала, закуривала новую сигарету и продолжала объяснять, почему руну «Уруз» ни в коем случае нельзя размещать в одном ряду с руной «Беркано», иначе потом костей не соберешь. Или то, как каждая руна воплощает определенную концепцию, проистекающую из Спирали Истока. Или то, почему рунная магия работает в полсилы в любой местности, кроме Скандинавии и Ирландии, и практически не работает в Уэльсе и Англии. И даже то, почему магией, любой, надо как можно реже пользоваться.

- Но почему? – тогда Синдзи здорово удивился.

- По той же причине, по которой Ассоциация ставит своей приоритетной целью сокрытие магии, отодвигая все прочие ценности, в том числе жизнь и личную свободу, на второй план, - Токо стряхнула пепел с сигареты и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. – Магия есть таинство, и в таинстве ее сила. Исчезнет таинство – исчезнет и магия. Странно, что твой друг тебе этого не объяснил.

- Но разве нынешние магические техники не завязаны на Спираль?

- Завязаны. Но концепции таинства это не отменяет. Поток, изливающий магию в наш материальный мир, имеет определенные пределы. И ослабление магии в последние века связано именно с резким увеличением количества тех, кто эту магию использует. Да что там… достаточно сравнить те чудеса, которые творили маги Эпохи Богов, и то, что доступно нынешнему поколению.

Токо вдохнула дым, и откинулась на спинку кресла, устало щурясь. Их занятия длились уже шесть часов, и оба были порядком измотаны. День клонился к закату, и оранжевые лучи солнца превращали просто порядочно захламленный и насквозь прокуренный офис в иллюстрацию к какому-нибудь низкопробному детективу в жанре нуар. Опытная сыщик и энергичный стажер распутывают очередное невероятно загадочное и безнадежное дело… ну, скажем, об убийстве проститутки. Или главаря местной якудзы. И конечно, никаких следов, никаких мотивов, несмотря на заляпанный кровью дом и тот скромный факт, что упомянутого главаря с радостью пришла бы половина города. Примерно на двухсотой странице энергичному стажеру предстоит принять страшную смерть под пытками подручных убитого якудзы, которые решили, что сыщик ведет двойную игру. А та в свою очередь сделает вид, что ее это никак не трогает, но в финале, еще через сто страниц, когда те, кто считается в данном конкретном произведении злодеями, будут застрелены, отравлены, скормлены чемодану или засунуты за решетку, она придет на могилу своего стажера. Закурит, оперевшись на крест, и выльет под его основание полную бутылку самого дорого виски, какой только найдет в этом провонявшем алкоголем, дымом и мочой городе…

- Мальчик, - нарушила молчание Токо. – А зачем тебе вообще учиться магии? Конкретно тебе, а не тому типу, которому даже после смерти неймется. Ты вроде не глуп, и мог бы хорошо устроиться в жизни вместо того, чтобы гробить юность над пропылившимися книгами.

Этот вопрос не застал Синдзи врасплох, поскольку он с детства задавался им многократно, и собственные мотивы определил относительно недавно, но при этом четко.

- Мне любопытно, - просто ответил он. – Нет, недостаточно точная формулировка. Мне интересно то, что лежит в основе. Как ни крути, деятельность магов и нелюдей оказывает значительное влияние на этот мир. Не меньшее, чем экономические интересы крупных стран. И я хочу увидеть эту основу происходящего.

- Если хочешь увидеть теневую сторону мира, шел бы в университет, а потом развивал семейный бизнес. Или пошел в якудзу, тоже своего рода «тень».

- Кажется, я опять неточно выразился. Да, теневая сторона по-своему привлекательна, но она вторична. Вы говорили о таинстве, и именно это таинство, скрытое от глаз, привлекает меня. Мне интересно именно то, что лежит в основе происходящих вокруг событий. В истоке, так сказать.

Токо пристально на него взглянула и протяжно затянулась.

- Ищешь путь в Спираль, мальчик? – тихо спросила она. – Хотя сам этого не осознаешь?

Синдзи пожал плечами. О настолько глубоких материях он не задумывался.

- Хочешь хороший совет от поздно поумневшей женщины? Бросай это дело. Сожги книги, забудь все, что я тебе наговорила, пошли к черту Шики и проживи жизнь обычного человека. Пока еще не поздно, пока ты действительно не стал одним из магов.

- Боюсь, что уже поздно, Аозаки-сан. Но благодарю вас за рекоменацию. Вы ведь не телевизор, плохого не посоветуете.

- Кажется, ты не совсем понял, что я говорю. Возможно, ты спустя годы разовьешь свою магию достаточно, чтобы достичь своей цели. Есть шанс, что ты даже сможешь обойти Противодействующую Силу и уйти в Акашу. Но гораздо раньше ты заплатишь за магию всей человечностью, что у тебя есть, и к моменту достижения цели давно забудешь, зачем все затеял.

-Все лучше, чем без толку червей кормить. Кроме того, есть еще одна причина. Понимаете, у меня есть сестра, - Синдзи заметил, что у Токо при последнем слове нервно дернулась щека, и торопливо добавил. – Сводная. Ее приняли в семью, когда меня посчитали недостойным стать наследником. И я, и она в одночасье потеряли все, что имели и на что надеялись, и не получили взамен ничего. Зная, через что она прошла, я не испытываю к ней неприязни, однако я хочу восстановить статус-кво, восстановить исходную диспозицию и позволить событиям развернуться так, как они развивались бы без решения об удочерении. И я приму тот исход, который даст эта перестановка, даже если в итоге она все равно войдет в семью.

Он замолчал и посмотрел в глаза волшебницы. Та продолжала сверлить его изучающим взглядом, и в этот момент запах Смерти, непрерывно ощущавшийся в воздухе города, был сильнее всего. На миг Синдзи показалось, что сейчас она точно решит его убить, и на этот раз обойдется без красивых, но бестолковых огненных стрел, использовав что-нибудь из своего арсенала фамилиаров, и тогда не выручит даже Шики, не имеющий возможности сражаться даже в сотую долю своих сил.

- Ладно. Может, ты окажешься не таким скучным, как те двое, - Токо затушила сигарету и встала. – Нужные материалы пришлют завтра к полудню экспресс-почтой. Меня не будет, заберешь у моей помощницы, я ее предупрежу.

Когда они вышли наружу, и Токо заперла за собой дверь, она снова обратилась, но уже не к нему.

- Эй, Шики. У вас двоих много планов на вечер?

- Завалиться в ближайший бар, нализаться до поросячьего визга, подраться с местной шпаной и заснуть на газоне в парке, - весело ответил тот, моментально замещая собой личность Синдзи.

- Я уже понимаю желание этого мальчика дать тебе пинка. Бар не обещаю, ему все-таки пятнадцать, но знаю место с хорошим кофе-глясе. Мне как магу интересно послушать, чем живут Стражи Противодействия.

Дальнейшие события терялись в глухом тумане. Похоже, это было не просто действие алкоголя на неокрепший организм, а настоящая магия искажения воспоминаний, причем наложенная не извне, а самостоятельно. Явно поработал Шики. О том, что он хотел скрыть, Синдзи даже думать не хотелось.

Токо сказала зайти за посылкой в полдень, так что за все оставшееся время он постарался хоть как-то скомпенсировать себе загубленные каникулы, и провел его шатаясь по городу в попытках найти что-нибудь стоящее внимания. Заодно побаловал себя первой за месяцы нормальной едой в подвернувшемся европейском ресторанчике. Обычно Шики был против таких заведений, но сегодня он помалкивал, хотя иногда Синдзи чудилось, что он слышит довольное мурлыканье.

Сам же город нравился ему еще меньше, чем до этого. Давящий аромат Смерти витал буквально повсюду. Само понятие «разрезанной жизни» оставалось для него загадкой, но было ясно, что здесь умирали не только живые существа, но и неодушевленные предметы и даже что-то нематериальное, абстрактное. Неспешно бредя по тротуару, слившись с толпой, Синдзи пытался понять, как может умереть что-то, изначально не являющееся живым.

Понятие жизни в контексте биологии включает в себя питание, реакцию, размножение, выделение, развитие, наследственность, изменчивость и умирание. Все понятно. Но как определить концепцию жизни скажем, для бутылки с водой? Озадаченно покрутив в руках означенную бутылку, он попытался определить, что же делает этот предмет именно бутылкой с водой, а не пультом от телевизора или там помидором.

Форма, способствующая удержанию предмета в руке и хранению жидкости. Материал, непроницаемый для жидкости, но пропускающий свет, химически инертный. До полного комплекта можно добавить этикетку и клеймо производителя. Получится ли при соединении этих понятий бутылка с водой? Скорее всего, да. Соединяя «материал» и «форму», мы получаем простой «предмет». Теперь же надо понять, как этот предмет убить. Если сильно повредить бутылку, заставив ее изменить основные составляющие концепции, то она перестанет быть бутылкой. Например, если бросить ее в костер. От жара огня она расплавится, пластик утратит свои свойства. Но если бы «смерть» предмета заключалась именно в этом, то запах Смерти давно задушил бы весь мир, как это произошло в том сне! Значит, это неверно.

Он остановился, озираясь по сторонам, а затем сверился с часами. Было четверть двенадцатого. Похоже, надо уже отправляться в «Храм Пустоты». Кто знает, как долго будет его ждать неизвестная помощница Токо.

Внезапно Синдзи почувствовал легкое ледяное дуновение откуда-то сбоку, а запах Смерти усилился невообразимо. Там, на другой стороне улицы! Резко развернувшись, он перекинул бутылку в левую руку, правой доставая из внутреннего кармана желтые очки.

TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL.

Всего секунда. Он видел ее всего лишь одну секунду, но и этого хватило. Молодая женщина в синем кимоно, с отрешенным и немного мрачным лицом. Она неторопливо шла через толпу, полностью погруженная в свои мысли. И от нее не просто пахло смертью, она И БЫЛА этой Смертью. Абсолютно безжалостной. Беспристрастной. Пассивной. Словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она на миг обернулась. О Акаша, что это был за взгляд! Не просто устрашающий или давящий, нет. Пронзительные синие глаза обещали даже не смерть, но абсолютное прекращение существования, полное исчезновение естества из мироздания, уничтожение даже самого Времени. Зрительный контакт длился едва ли долю секунды, после чего живое воплощение Смерти, проследовало по своим делам, невозмутимое и безразличное. А Синдзи еще долго стоял, прислонившись к ближайшей стене, пытаясь отдышаться и унять трясущиеся ноги. Он был твердо уверен, что теперь понял, на самом деле является концепцией «смерти».

Теплый апрельский бриз овевал лицо, смывая накопившуюся за день усталость. Середина весны вообще хорошее время года – еще не слишком жарко, уже не слишком холодно. А скоро зацветет вишня, к вящей радости местных жителей и горьким улыбкам работников коммунальных служб, которым придется несколько дней вычищать улицы от лепестков. Вроде бы, в храме Рюдоджи будут какие-то мероприятия по этому поводу. Надо будет взять Сакуру с собой, пусть на себя полюбуется, хе-хе-хе.

«Как ни крути, это определенно были хорошие каникулы, - Синдзи слегка зажмурился. – Йо, сенсей. Мне как-то пофиг, что вы там с Аозаки-сан делали, и на кой черт ты мне память затер, потому что и так все ясно. Я даже не злюсь, что ты гнусно и подло воспользовался моим юным телом, чтобы удовлетворить свои низменные инстинкты. Но чем она тебе вообще приглянулась? Ей же за тридцатник!»

«Что бы ты понимал в женщинах, шкет, особенно с твоим-то опытом, - буркнул Шики. – Она могла вскружить голову кому угодно в любом возрасте. Тем более что ей сейчас всего двадцать девять, а мне, по субъективным ощущениям, минимум пара тысяч».

«Вскружить? Ты на нее еще при жизни что ли запал? Да она же настоящий монстр!»

«Мы друг друга стоим, поверь».

«Сколько лет там у вас получается разница в возрасте? Четырнадцать лет? Ну и извращенец же ты».

«От сестролюба слышу».

«Заткнись, а?»

«Ты главное ей сегодня спинку потереть не забудь да сказку на ночь рассказать. И вообще, пора бы завязывать с пирожными, если она от них располнеет – сам потом ныть будешь».

«Как она располнеет, если она их не ест? Кстати, этот ее фетиш я вообще не понимаю».

«Может и начать. А вообще даже не пытайся понять, что думает женщина. У одного моего знакомого был другой знакомый. Женился он на своей по расчету, как это обычно бывает у магов, но все пытался ее понять. В итоге напророчил конец света и сошел с ума».

«Мда, жуть…»

Когда он подошел к дому, свет горел только в двух окнах на первом этаже. Видимо, Сакура была не у себя в комнате, а в гостиной. Зайдя внутрь, Синдзи убедился, что все так и есть. Она сидела на диване за журнальным столиком, обложившись учебниками, и даже не сразу заметила его присутствие. Так даже лучше.

Подкравшись сзади, он закрыл ей глаза. Сакура ойкнула от неожиданности, но тут же сообразила, что кого попало барьер вокруг дома не пропустит и успокоилась.

- Ты сегодня опять поздно, - заметила она.

- Как ни прискорбно, - Синдзи развел руками, изо всех сил борясь со страхом и нервной дрожью. – Я не могу быть только твоей собственностью. Не то, чтобы я сильно возражал, но таковы обстоятельства. Дела-дела-дела, последний год средней школы – это настоящий ад. Почти как метрополитен между шестью и девятью часами утра.

Он уцепился взглядом за раскрытую тетрадь.

- Ой, а что это у тебя? Математика? – он пробежал взглядом по последней странице. Обычные линейные уравнения. – В задании номер восемьдесят, второй пример. Забыла сменить знак при переносе.

- Спасибо, - коротко ответила она, забирая тетрадь.

Вот всего одно слово, а как удар под дых. Сдержав зубовный скрежет, Синдзи перемахнул через спинку дивана и разлегся на нем, устроив голову у Сакуры на коленях. Та озадаченно смотрела на него снизу вверх, не зная, как реагировать.

- Ты меня настолько ненавидишь? – спросил он, прикрыв глаза.

Ответа нет.

- Послушай, хочешь меня ненавидеть – на здоровье, у тебя есть на это полное право. Только прекрати отмалчиваться, у меня от этого мороз по коже. Пожалуйста.

- Что ты хочешь услышать, брат?

- Мне интересно, как ты ко мне относишься. Мне интересно твое отношение к тому, что нам с тобой приходится спать. Именно твое собственное отношение, а не то, что тебе вбил в голову дед.

Снова тишина.

- Просто так надо, - тихо выдавила она наконец. – Или ты сам не просил моей помощи, когда получил приказ от дедушки?

- Просил, не спорю. И раз уж ты помогла мне выполнить его приказ, я не хочу оставаться в долгу. Хотя я в курсе особенностей твоей, - он на секунду запнулся, - физиологии, но если есть в моих силах как-то облегчить твое положение или сделать сам, кхем, процесс не столь неприятным… просто дай мне знать. Ну, или намекни как-нибудь. Или на бумажке напиши. Только хватит делать вид, что я просто вибратор с ушами.

- Брат, ты не мог бы встать?

- Конечно.

Стоило Синдзи подняться с ее колен, Сакура поспешно собрала свои вещи и поднялась к себе. Несколько минут он просто сидел, пялясь в пустоту, после чего поплелся на кухню с твердым намерением наесться от пуза. Прекрасное настроение опустилось ниже плинтуса за считанные минуты.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6: Церковь на холме**

- Мато-кун, меня беспокоят твои оценки, - классный руководитель, пожилой и слегка полный мужчина по имени Мисима Юкио, пролистнул несколько страниц классного журнала и отложил его в сторону. – По сравнению со вторым классом, ты только за последние три недели скатился ниже некуда.

Синдзи устало зажмурился и запрокинул голову. Спать хотелось невыносимо, есть хотелось еще больше, и тот факт, что во время обеденного перерыва его вызвали в учительскую, выбешивал неимоверно. Нет, необходимость наличия школьного аттестата он не отрицал, но Акаша, в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа! Подъем в полшестого – чтобы успеть сделать и физические упражнения, и упражнения на активацию цепей. Потом пробежка перед утренней, в общем и целом бесполезной разминкой в клубе, потом уроки до двух-трех часов, потом опять в клуб – теперь уже стрельбы. В пол пятого бегом на тайную квартиру, на ходу что-нибудь сжевав, и там занятия магией. Домой он приходил только в девять, и на то, чтобы что-нибудь съесть, вымыться и сделать уроки оставалось всего полтора часа. Путем нехитрых вычислений выясняется, что на сон начинающему магу отводилось шесть часов, при необходимой норме в семь с половиной. Где их еще скомпенсировать, как не на уроках по второстепенным предметам?

К второстепенным предметам Синдзи относил все кроме математики и обоих языков. Правда, откровенно спал он максимум на одном уроке, приняв позу человека, на которого свалились все горести мира – то есть, тщательно закрыв лицо рукой. И хотя прежняя привычка компенсировать учебой нулевые перспективы на магическом фронте еще не успела исчезнуть, сосредоточиться полностью на занятиях уже не получалось. И как результат…

- Мато-кун, я хотел бы переговорить с твоими родителями, - Мисима-сенсей был настроен решительно.

Парень едва заметно скрипнул зубами. Ворошить прошлое не хотелось, но на этот раз, похоже, придется.

- Мисима-сенсей, боюсь они не смогут придти. Моя дорогая матушка уже тринадцать лет как изволила разложиться на ближайшем кладбище. Что касается моего отца, то с ним ситуация чуть лучше, он умер всего три месяца назад, и хотя его язык, губы, щеки и гортань скорее всего также успели сгнить, челюсти и зубы еще наверняка на месте. Вы все еще хотите с ними поговорить? – он пристально посмотрел в глаза преподавателю, в глубине души наслаждаясь его ошарашенным видом. – Если же вы вдруг хотите поговорить с главой семьи – я к вашим услугам.

Наверное, бить вот так, с ноги – это перебор. В конце концов, он преподаватель, и власти у него хватит, чтобы обеспечить через чур дерзкому ученику небо в овчинку. Последний год средней школы, да, но Фуюки город небольшой, и школа в нем одна. А переезжать из-за такого – слишком накладно. Опять же, если среднюю школу закончил с достаточно высокими баллами, то в старшей будет некоторая скидка на оплату обучения.

- Ясно, - классного руководителя было не так просто выбить из колеи. – Тогда поговорю с вами.

Понятно, а извиниться даже не подумал. А как же глубокие психологические травмы, вызванные потерей обоих родителей? И совсем не кажется странным, что о смерти последнего родителя ученик сообщает только через три месяца после похорон? А если подать на него жалобу директору, его уволят или нет?

- Мато-кун, последний год средней школы – это очень важный этап, от результатов экзаменов в конце учебного года зависит твое будущее. Раз уж ты взрослый человек, ты должен это понимать, - он снова взялся за журнал. – Разве не хотели бы твои родители, чтобы их сын получил достойное образование и стал успешным человеком? Как вижу, у тебя все еще хорошие баллы по математике, но этого недостаточно. Думаю, ты со мной согласен, что в этот трудный для тебя и твоей сестры время рядом должен быть кто-то, кто поможет тебе не сбиться с пути. Не стоит брать на себя слишком многое, вы ведь дети еще по сути.

Так, видимо заранее подготовил схему разговора. И судя по всему, о смерти отца уже знает. Логично, тот был весьма состоятельным человеком, а смерть – весьма ожидаемой, учитывая его образ жизни, так что некролог в газеты обязан был попасть. Синдзи уронил лицо в ладони, старательно изображая убитого горем маленького мальчика. Каждые выходные он продолжал ходить на всю ту же площадку перед торговым центром –просто посмотреть на мир Мистическими глазами. Хотя Золотое Божество, к счастью или нет, больше не встречалось, ему было просто интересно смотреть на людей, пытаться понять их сущность. И сейчас он уже начал понимать, куда дует этот гнилой ветерок.

- Да, я понимаю вас, Мисима-сенсей! – всхлипнул он как можно реалистичнее. – Это просто ужасно! Мне приходиться заботиться о сестре, экономить на всем, чем можно! Я даже не могу позволить себе нанять домработницу, нам приходиться управляться с таким огромным домом вдвоем. Отец в своем завещании четко прописал суммы, которые мы ежемесячно получаем на свои счета до достижения восемнадцати лет, и они просто ничтожны!

Как все-таки удачно, что из-за своих специфических занятий бегом он стал покупать вместо дорогих и качественных ботинок самое дешевое барахло, какое мог найти. Что те, что те расползались по швам в течение двух-трех недель, но барахло стоило в четыре раза дешевле. Так, это был обманный маневр, а теперь контратака.

- Но я не отчаиваюсь! – для полноты эффекта он даже вскочил со стула. – Преодолев испытание нищетой, я смогу продолжить дело моей семьи, ныне пребывающее в руках продажных менеджеров и совета директоров! Если я выдержу это и не сломаюсь – только тогда я смогу назвать себя достойным наследником!

Незаметно для учителя, он изо всех сил тайком ущипнул себя за руку. На глазах выступили слезы, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы со всех ног сбежать из учительской, не забыв прихватить портфель. Скрыться он решил на крыше, и только заперев за собой дверь, позволил себе расхохотаться. Смеялся долго, почти задыхаясь, но когда успокоился, настроение снова стало мрачным. Прислонившись спиной к двери, он уставился в безоблачное небо. Ситуация, на самом деле, складывалась пренеприятная. Двое недееспособных сирот, без опекунов и приличным состоянием за спиной. Чем не лакомый кусочек? Существование деда Зокена было тайной для всех, кроме собственно членов семьи, так что со стороны все выглядело так, будто они с Сакурой только и ждут того, кто примет опекунские обязанности и попутно наложит лапу на наследство.

- Ты что тут забыл? – раздался откуда-то сбоку крайне недовольный голос.

Опа, так он тут не один! Надо же, не заметил. Нехорошо конечно получилось – ржать подобным образом у кого-то на глазах.

- Ничего особенного, просто мимо проходил, - ответил он, разворачиваясь на источник звука.

Им оказалась девушка, его лет. Форма средней школы, волосы заплетены в два хвоста. Она сидела на бордюре у сетки, установленной по периметру крыши, и явно намеревалась пообедать – у нее на коленях лежала коробочка с едой. Было в ней еще что-то смутно знакомое, будто он ее недавно видел, но . Несмотря на явную красоту, Синдзи она сразу не понравилась.

- Смешинка в рот попала? – поинтересовалась девушка.

- Нет, нарвался в коридоре на кокаинового гномика, - незачем было с ней связываться, но в такие моменты он просто терял над собой контроль. Если язык без костей, это только могила исправит. – Знаешь, есть сонные гномики, которые летают под окнами и разбрасывают сонную пыльцу, чтобы детям лучше спалось. А есть кокаиновые гномики, которые распыляют где попало дурь, чтобы уничтожить человечество наркотической зависимостью, бессонницей и приступами истерического смеха. Но эти маленькие поганцы еще не самое худшее, что может случиться в школе. Вот если бы это был афродизиаковый гномик, последствия были бы ужасными! Это бы даже показали в новостях, и, разумеется, весь экран был бы закрыт цензурой!

- Ты либо придурок, либо извращенец, - констатировала девушка. – Не приближайся ко мне, и прочь отсюда. Это мое место.

- Есть документы, подтверждающие право собственности? А налоги на недвижимость платишь? Или может арендовала всю крышу лично для себя? Знаешь, я вот тоже жуткой голодный. И не вижу, почему благородному господину не отобедать на крыше школы, тем более что погода располагает.

Девушка поджала губы

- Обедай где хочешь, только ко мне не приближайся.

Синдзи пожал плечами, присел рядом с ней и вытащил из сумки купленную по дороге в школу коробку с бенто. Вот это не хорошо. Если отыгрывать легенду богатого наследника без гроша в кармане, то идти до конца. Шики-сенсей, похоже от домашней еды тебе никак не отвертеться.

«Ладно, в школу можешь носить то, что приготовишь сам, - нехотя пробурчал в голове недовольный голос. – Но еду из рук Сакуры брать не вздумай».

«Да брось, ей же нравится готовить. Не решит же она меня отравить?»

«Мне бы твою уверенность».

«Эмм… а она может?»

«Запросто. Ты ей в глаза смотрел?»

«Ну, она ведет себя странно последнее время, но не думаю, что это действительно опасно. Я же из кожи вон лезу, чтобы ей угодить, даже стираю свои вещи сам».

«В том и проблема. Она просто не знает, что делать с хорошим отношением к себе. И может попытаться убить тебя только для того, чтобы избавиться от неопределенности».

«Сразу убить? Сенсей, ты какой-то повернутый на этой теме».

«Во-первых, не я такой, это жизнь такая. Во-вторых, Сакура – маг. И как всякий маг, жизнь она не ценит. Ни свою, ни тем более чужую. Кстати, пора бы и тебе перестать».

Так-так-так, что у нас тут? Рис, немного соуса, полоски мяса в кляре. Синдзи сглотнул слюну. Мяса хотелось невыносимо. Настолько, что даже кровожадные проповеди Шики не могли испортить аппетит.

«Кстати, что ты там классному руководителю расписывал про «испытание нищетой», - вновь встрял Шики.

«Нехорошие у меня подозрения на его счет. Думаю, это его отвадит на некоторое время, а там выясним подробнее его намерения, и если он правда метит в опекуны – приму меры».

«Нет, меня больше позабавило именно то, как ты расписывал свое бедственное положение. Напомнить, сколько отдал Токо за книги, камни с рунами и частные уроки?»

«Книги и камни – это не просто спуск денег, это инвестиция! – ввернул Синдзи умное слово. – А что касается ЧАСТНЫХ УРОКОВ, которые ты совершенно беззастенчиво у нее брал – так ты мне память потер».

«Маленький еще. Иди на сестренке потренируйся, а потом, если жив останешься…»

«Достал. Честно».

- И прекрати уже на меня пялиться! – добавил он вслух, обращаясь к сидевшей в паре метров от него девушке с хвостиками.

- Я не пялюсь! – огрызнулась та.

- Пялишься! Я всей кожей ощущал, как ты скользишь по мне своим скользким, похотливым взглядом! – безапелляционно заявил Синдзи, не забывая стремительно поглощать еду. – Прекрати меня мысленно лапать, или я пожалуюсь учителям.

- Тупой извращенец.

- От извращенки слышу.

- Ты будто в астрале завис, и губами шевелил. Ты разговаривал сам с собой, я точно видела!

- То есть ты признаешь, что пялилась на меня. И вообще, не вижу, почему благородному господину немного не посходить с ума, - Синдзи указал палочками с зажатыми в них комком риса на видный с крыши город. – Мир, в котором мы живем, сам по себе безумное место. Пару недель назад я прочитал, как в Европе продают молоко. Вроде, что может быть проще – подоили корову, упаковали молоко, привезли в магазин, продали. Нет, они делают это так: доят корову, превращают молоко в порошок, везут на завод, превращают порошок в молоко, стерилизуют и добавляют консерванты, потом снова превращают его в порошок, везут на другой завод, где снова превращают порошок в молоко и расфасовывают его в пакеты. Только после этого они привозят получившуюся кошмарную бурду в магазины, и разумеется, эта бурда ничего общего с молоком не имеет кроме названия, - он засунул рис в рот и разом проглотил. – То ли дело соевые продукты, с ними все просто и понятно.

- Тупица, извращенец а теперь еще и зануда, - девушка нарочито элегантным, и от того немного смешным, движением взяла из своей коробочки какой-то кусок. – Фамилия у тебя есть? Хочу знать, на кого жаловаться директору.

- Аозаки Шики, - быстро ответил Синдзи. – А как зовут тебя, я даже знать не желаю, потому что решение проблем с помощью вышестоящих унизило бы мое достоинство. В конце концов, я должен заботиться о репутации своей семьи.

Девушка бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд, но больше ничего вслух не сказала. Молча доела свой обед и удалилась, всем своим видом источая непоколебимую гордость и достоинство. Синдзи довольно ухмыльнулся.

«У меня сегодня радость, я кому-то сделал гадость».

«Все-таки ты плохо знаешь женщин, парень. Не стоило ее доводить до белого каления».

«А что так?»

«Она из тех, кто не соизмеряет степень обиды и усилия, приложенные для мести. Того, что ты ей наговорил, вполне потянет на медленное расчленение. Причем ей не обязательно мстить тебе сейчас же, она может потерпеть лет десять-двадцать».

«Сенсей, мир не настолько ужасен, а люди не настолько злы».

«Парень, если ты по-прежнему пребываешь в плену подобных иллюзий, то этого говорит лишь о том, что ты слишком мало видел».

«Это мне говорит человек, зарабатывавший на жизнь отстрелом тех, кто не угодил Ассоциации?»

«Не на жизнь, а на исследования! – похоже, на этот раз Шики всерьез разозлился. – Я мог бы обеспечить свое существование обычным заработком, но мои эксперименты требовали огромных вложений! Ты вообще представляешь, в каких условиях мне пришлось существовать?! Эти подонки из Ассоциации отняли у меня все! Родные, дом, семейные активы – вообще все! Я успел спасти только то, что унес в собственных руках! Мне пришлось начинать буквально с нуля, ютиться чуть ли не в сарае, есть три раза в неделю, лишь бы хватало на реактивы! Я брался за работу, предлагаемую Ассоциацией по одной единственной причине – таким образом у меня была возможность научиться убивать магов, самому магией не владея!»

Синдзи пристыжено молчал. Видимо, для Шики это была самая болезненная тема. А последняя оброненная им фраза только утвердила его в мысли, что он правильно вычислил его подлинную личность.

«Понял теперь, парень? Любой маг, если он настоящий маг, а не жиденькое первое-второе поколение – это бездушное чудовище, ничего общего с людьми не имеющее. Даже лапочка Сакура, которой ты даришь пирожные, и в тайне радуешься, когда она тебя благодарит. Или ты думаешь, дед ее пыткам подвергает просто из чистого садизма? И как я тебе уже говорил, чтобы эффективно противостоять чудовищу – надо просто самому стать чудовищем еще большим, благо история знает тысячи примеров. Людям досаждали лесные элементали? Леса сведены под корень. Людям досаждали демоны? Церковные экзекуторы всегда держат наготове распятие и вязанку дров. Морские чудовища боятся даже приближаться к современным судам. Вампиры сидят в своих замках и носа оттуда не высовывают. Богов все забыли. Даже Иисус Христос, имевший в средние века огромную силу, постепенно становится карикатурой на самого себя, а лет через пятьсот закончит так же, как закончили до него Зевс, Один и Энлиль. Понимаешь теперь? С волками жить – по-волчьи выть».

«Понял я, понял».

«Ни черта ты не понял. Хотя понимаю, это моя ошибка. Слишком мягко я с тобой, надо было сразу в крови топить, а там либо выплывешь, либо нет. Ну да ничего, все еще можно исправить. Сегодня после уроков прогуляешь клуб и занятий магией тоже не будет. Надо съездить кое-куда, адрес дам».

«А зачем, если не секрет?»

«Как ты выражаешься, сделаем еще одну инвестицию».

«Ты помнишь свои сны? За редким исключением, их содержание всегда одинаково. Ты тонешь, захлебываешься в черной грязи, которая заливается внутрь твоего тела, сжигает тебя изнутри, разъедает, и словно стремится сожрать. Одного лишь этого ощущения достаточно, чтобы просыпаться каждую ночь в холодном поту, но ты держишься. Потом наступает черед голосов. Они всегда различаются между собой, как различаются два случайно взятых человека. Визгливый плач умерщвляемых собственными родителями детей; стоны подростков, забитых насмерть в уличных драках; рыдания изнасилованных, а затем убитых девушек; проклятия погибших в бесчисленных войнах мужчин; хриплые вопли стариков, которые больше никому не нужны. На всех языках мира, от давно мертвых шумерского и египетского до наречий, которые войдут в обращение только спустя несколько веков. Голоса всегда разные, но их объединяет одно – они проклинают все человечество, всем своим естеством они желают ему уничтожения. И в качестве последнего аккорда – лица. Искаженные, изуродованные, утратившие все, что в сумме составляет концепцию «человечности». И раз уж ты все прекрасно помнишь, ответь – почему ты все еще в здравом уме?»

Отполированное лезвие медленно поворачивается, посылая в глаза красноватый блик заходящего солнца. Кажется, что оно измазано в крови, хотя на самом деле металл девственно чист.

«Я не знаю. Они страшные, но просто проходят мимо, не затрагивая сознания. Сон – это всего лишь сон».

«Но сон не возникает из ниоткуда. Для обычных сновидений есть предпосылки – образы и события, собранные в период бодрствования. То, что ты видишь, можно описать только как Зло. И знаешь, это и есть Зло».

Сделанная из прессованной древесины рукоятка не выглядит слишком удобной. На ней нет ни гарды, ни упора для руки, ни выемок для пальцев. Но при этом гладко отшлифованная форма овального цилиндра лежит в руке как влитая.

«Это не мое Зло. Это то, что ты принес с собой. Так же как и магические цепи. Так же, как и знания о магии. Полагаю, по этой причине ты зовешь эти кошмары платой».

Синдзи осторожно повел перед собой рукой, сжимавшей нож. Этот клинок не выглядел угрожающим, он никогда не задумывался и не изготовлялся как орудие убийства. Мирный хозяйственный инструмент, широко используемый рыбаками для разделки рыбы, да и на обычной кухне ему всегда найдется работа. Только почему при одном взгляде на него тело наливается энергией, требующей немедленного выхода?

«Верно, оно пришло со мной. Но в тебе оно нашло благодатную почву, на которой сможет расти, чтобы однажды родиться в этом мире».

«Ты считаешь меня настолько испорченным человеком?»

«А кем мне тебя еще считать? Я же знаю тебя как облупленного, и могу сказать точно, что ты прогнил от рождения, просто родившись в этой чокнутой семейке. Впрочем, ты не настолько испорчен, как я, поскольку никогда еще не испытывал настоящей ненависти».

Нож лучше спрятать. Странно смотрится школьник, сидящий вечером перед торговым центром с хозяйственным ножом в руках.

«Раньше я ненавидел Сакуру».

«Разве это ненависть? Просто раздражение от того, что предназначенное тебе внимание переключено на нее. Если бы это была ненависть, она бы не сменилась так скоро жалостью. Стоило исчезнуть фактору, вызывавшему дискомфорт – и ты готов признать и принять ее. Нет, это не ненависть».

«А ты ненавидел?»

«О да, еще как ненавидел. Настолько, что лишился рассудка, и вернул себе здравый ум только пройдя через ад, котором нормальный человек свихнулся бы. Такая вот ирония».

Вокруг полно народу. Кто-то идет за покупками, кто-то возвращается с ними, кто-то просто проходит мимо. Все куда-то спешат, куда-то торопятся. Только один подросток сидит на скамейке неподвижно, отрешившись от всего. Желтые солнечные очки у него на носу смотрятся странно в такое время суток, но никого это не трогает – мало ли, что молодежи в голову взбредет. Глаза подростка выхватывают выражения лиц, манеру двигаться, специфические позы. Не только потому, что это интересно. Сейчас он пытается найти в окружающих отражение того, что посещает его по ночам.

Не получается. Проблема ли в недостатке ли жизненного опыта, или в юношеском подсознательном отрицании негативного, или просто в отсутствии понимания концепции «ненависти», он не видит в них того иссушающего Зла.

И в то же время он ощущает отчужденность. Поток из тел течет одновременно во все стороны, местами образуя завихрения и даже небольшие буруны возле самых дверей или в узких проходах, ведущих к остановке. Поток бурный, но чистый, может и несущий зло мелкое, бытовое, но при этом не запятнанный абсолютным Злом. Есть взглянуть на этот миниатюрный хаос Мистическими глазами, то может показаться, что время вот-вот собьется с привычной четвертой координаты и начнет петлять как попало, увлекая за собой остальные три, и мир рухнет, сомнется как бумажный лист. В этом главная опасность этих глаз – бренность скорее не абстрактного мира, а самого понятия пространства-времени становится слишком очевидна. Настолько, что к бушующему вокруг потоку страшно притрагиваться.

Но даже в окружающем буйстве хаоса есть два островка порядка. Первый – это сам подросток. Тот, кто несет в себе Зло, но при этом не захвачен им. Второй – находится на другом конце площади, и к нему понятия «добра» и «зла» не применимы, поскольку он выше них.

«Ноги в руки и бегом отсюда!» - впервые за три месяца голос Шики выглядел испуганным.

«Оно же не проявляет враждебности. Убежать всегда успеется».

«Что ты собрался делать?»

«Поздороваюсь. С моей стороны было бы невежливо делать вид, что не узнал».

«Самоубийца?»

«Просто не подозреваю всех подряд».

Подобрав портфель, Синдзи направился через человеческий вихрь, не деактивируя глаза. Так можно было не сбиваясь с шага идти прямо на золотой блеск, которого не касалось время.

«Страх потерял? Вали отсюда пока не поздно!»

«Вовсе нет. Мне страшно настолько, что я уже даже не боюсь. Кроме того, мне любопытно».

Шики не перехватывает контроль и не пытается скрыться. Если ситуация станет действительно критической – его сил хватит, чтобы уйти от погони, но пока явной угрозы нет, он не станет вмешиваться. Поэтому через семьдесят четыре шага Синдзи смотрел в алые глаза бессмертного. И слегка поклонился.

- Доброго вечера. Вы позволите мне сесть рядом?

Золотоволосый не-человек, одетый как и в прошлый раз в черные брюки и куртку, даже не удостоил его взглядом.

- Стой, где стоишь. Знай свое место.

Возражать ему – немыслимо. Синдзи осторожно кивнул, хотя внутри буквально заледенел от страха, и погасил перламутровые глаза, уже налившиеся тупой болью из-за перегрузки.

- Стоило бы прикончить тебя за то, что ты меня увидел, - протянул золотоволосый. – Но я рад, что среди этой черни нашелся кто-то, кто выказывает должное почтение.

Логично, если его сущность так просто не различить. Но если уже различил, то обращаться к ЭТОМУ можно только одним образом.

- Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, но с кем я имею честь беседовать? – выдал Синдзи самый главный свой вопрос.

Золотоволосый только хмыкнул.

- Отвечай мне отрок, зачем ты пришел сюда? – спросил он таким тоном, словно делал одолжение.

- Я пришел посмотреть на людей. Мне это кажется занятным.

- Разве ты не видишь человека в зеркале, что тебе пришлось идти в город? – усмехнулся его собеседник.

- В зеркале я вижу только себя. Здесь же я вижу многих.

Что ни говори, но ни к учебе, ни к стрельбе, ни даже к магии особого таланта Синдзи в себе не чувствовал. Где-то вытаскивала зубрежка, где-то собственное упрямство, где-то энтузиазм. Подлинным его талантом всегда было именно инстинктивное умение располагать к себе людей, даже если он одновременно ухитрялся их бесить. И, как показала практика, не только людей.

- Таким образом, ты ищешь среди этих людей нечто, чего нет в тебе самом. Или же наоборот, в тебе самом есть что-то, чем окружающие обделены, – не-человек едва заметно улыбнулся. – Это становится интересным.

Синдзи невольно поежился.

- Я не единственный маг в мире, и даже в городе, - пошел он ва-банк. – Я не столь уникален.

Спустя секунду он уже пожалел о своих словах. Конечно, человеком это существо определенно не было, и сила в нем чувствовалась огромная, но кто знает, в каких оно отношениях с Ассоциацией и Церковью? Еще через секунду он немного успокоился. Его собеседник выглядел и вел себя так, будто и помыслить не мог о какой-либо власти над собой. Вряд ли он тут же кинется строчить донос.

- Разве я что-то сказал про магию? Насколько мне известно, вас достаточно много, чтобы образовать подобие сообщества, и в таких условиях речь вовсе не о ней, - он указал пальцем на толпу. – Давай, отрок, попытайся вычленить взглядом какого-нибудь отдельного человека.

Синдзи развернулся лицом к площади и попытался всмотреться в поток людей. Ммм… ничего. Не за что зацепиться глазу, даже яркие на первый взгляд детали смазываются. Домохозяйка средних лет с матерчатой сумкой… но мало ли в мире домохозяек? Какой-то клерк в деловом костюме с портфелем… этих вообще неисчислимые легионы. Небольшая компания старшеклассников… в одинаковой форме, да и старшеклассников по стране опять же сотни тысяч. Не то, не то, все это не то…

- Вижу, это для тебя сложная задача, - вкрадчивый голос золотоволосого чем-то напоминал накидываемую на шею удавку из шелка. – Тогда даю тебе подсказку: взгляни налево. Да повнимательнее.

Парень послушно перевел взгляд к дверям торгового центра. Вроде бы ничего особенного. Все то же самое мельтешение. Что там такого он должен заметить? Или этот не-человек просто решил так подшутить над ним? Странно, но когда не смотришь ему в глаза, все благоговение перед ним как рукой снимает, хотя сам он все еще производит сильное впечатление.

Синдзи уже был готов высказать свое мнение на счет подобных розыгрышей, но вдруг в толпу что-то мелькнуло. Вроде бы ничего особенного серое пятно среди сотен таких же серых пятен, но оно моментально приковало к себе его взгляд. Еще спустя секунду удалось разглядеть человека целиком. Тот был очень высокого роста, с отпущенными до плеч волосами. Серое пятно на поверку оказалось длинной одеждой необычного покроя. Похоже на одежду священнослужителей. В руках этот человек держал вполне обычный пакет с продуктами, но лицо его выражало довольно странную смесь эмоций, когда он окидывал взглядом окружающее пространство.

- Вон там, - парень указал пальцем. – Мужчина средних лет в дурацком пальто.

Золотоволосый рассмеялся.

- Это забавно, определенно, - произнес он. – Из нескольких сот человек, что окружают тебя, ты выхватил именно его.

- Вы знаете его?

- Это местный священник, который не заслуживает своего места, - золотоволосый отхлебнул немного из бутылки, которая до сих пор стояла рядом с ним. – А теперь подумай и ответь – почему ты выделил именно его?

Почему? Да черт его знает. Подсознательный импульс, настолько глубокий, что рассудок вообще никак не участвовал в его обработке. Просто стукнуло что-то – «Этот». Даже Шики помалкивает. Похоже, происходящее озадачило его не меньше. Стоп, а если попробовать взглянуть немного иначе? Будем надеяться, двойного ускорения хватит, на большее он пока не способен.

- Time Reversal – Twice Accel, - шепнул он формулу заклинания, напрягая цепи в глаза. Блин, больно-то как...

Время замедлилось. Синдзи старательно всматривался в удаляющуюся фигуру священника. Походка. Осанка. Рябь потока времени вокруг него.

- Не могу сказать ничего определенного про него, - наконец выдавил он. – Но у меня от него мороз по коже.

- Надо же, с виду вшивый щенок, а стоит присмотреться…

- Что вы имеете ввиду? – быстро спросил Синдзи, стараясь не подать виду, что обиделся на «вшивого щенка».

- В этом городе безумно скучно, но, похоже, теперь мне есть чем развлечься, - не-человек даже не обратил внимания на его вопрос. – Что же, отрок, Король Героев дает тебе задание – иди за этим священником, и расспроси его о том, что тебя беспокоит. Обдумай его ответы, а через неделю приходи на это же место, и изложи свои соображения.

Король Героев, вот как? Такое же прозвище носил Слуга класса Арчер в отгремевшей семь лет назад Войне. Дома надо забраться в библиотеку и дочитать, чем же все кончилось. Немного поколебавшись, Синдзи отвесил легкий поклон и торопливо направился прочь. Черт с ним со священником, черт с существом, называющим себя Королем. Скорее домой, что-нибудь быстро съесть и наконец-то завалиться спать. Глаза болели невыносимо даже после деактивации.

На середине моста до взвинченного потрясением мозга, наконец, дошло, в каком состоянии находится тело, и парень повис на перилах, глядя с высоты двадцати метров на текущую реку. Страх, до этого задавленный больше присутствием Короля, чем силой воли, теперь вступил в свои права, почти полностью парализовав ноги. Дышать было трудно, так что Синдзи просто разорвал воротник рубашки, не желая терять время расстегивая пуговицу. Ну дела творятся в тихом и сонном городке, где даже якудза ведет себя цивилизованно и почти законопослушно. Съездили, называется. Ножик купили…

«Йо, сенсей, ты там еще живой?»

«Не уверен», - наверное, будь у Шики нормальное тело, его бы трясло.

«Он назвался Королем Героев».

«Он и есть Король. Его имя - Гильгамеш».

«Ты все знал и мне не сказал ни слова?»

«Разумеется, не сказал. Иначе бы ты стал на меня полагаться, и перестал бы действовать самостоятельно».

«Гильгамеш был Слугой в Четвертой Войне, ты ведь в курсе?»

«В курсе. И предупреждая твой вопрос, я не имею представления, как эта мразь сумела продержаться столько времени после окончания войны».

Синдзи оперся о перила спиной и посмотрел в темнеющее небо. Звезд на нем не было видно, их свет полностью перебивался городским освещением.

«Покурить бы, - вздохнул Шики. – Черт, вечность не курил, а после такого что-то потянуло».

«А за что ты так этого Короля не любишь? Вроде он выглядит относительно адекватным».

«Да так, немного не сошлись во мнениях, а у него оказалось больше аргументов».

«Звучит как описание воровских разборок. Он отказался платить тебе за выполненный заказ?»

«Нет, это он взял с меня плату большую, чем договаривались. Хотя там я сам сглупил порядочно, - Шики немного поколебался и добавил. – Кстати на счет священника. Действуй так, как знаешь, но имей ввиду – он очень опасный человек».

«Наблюдатель от Святой Церкви?»

«Хуже. Экзекутор».

«О Акаша... Прости сенсей, я дебил и не лечусь. Может хоть подскажешь, в какое дерьмо я вляпался?»

«В самое дерьмовое дерьмо, какое есть на свете».

«И что теперь делать?»

«Решай свои проблемы сам. Хотя, знаешь, как говорят… яд, мудрецом тебе предложенный, прими, из рук же дурака не принимай бальзама. И Король Героев, и священник – они весьма неглупы, и у них, если действовать осторожно, можно много почерпнуть. Если конечно в процессе не расстанешься с головой. Сам понимаешь, знания и деньги не пахнут».

Синдзи немного подумал. Сверился с часами. Прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Желудок, не видевший пищи с самого утра, отозвался низким угрожающим рыком.

- Лучше отложим это на завтра. Это ведь не потому, что мне страшно? – прошептал он вслух и опять посмотрел вниз. Внизу река несла к морю черные, как ЖИЖА воды. Внутренности сжал непроизвольный рвотный спазм. – Хорошо, хорошо. Мне страшно.

Брат опять задерживался. Сакура перевела взгляд с настенных часов на свою тарелку, в которую был налит давно остывший суп. Осторожно зачерпнув содержимое ложкой, она попробовала его на вкус, и тут же решила, что не настолько голодна, чтобы съесть это. Тут же где-то в самой глубине души вспыхнула злость и на себя, за то, что перевела продукты, и на глупого брата, за то, что заставил ее беспокоиться. Этот импульс был слабее, но длился дольше обычного, так что ей пришлось собственной волей загонять обратно заклубившуюся черноту.

Готовила она уже больше двух месяцев из расчета только на себя. Брат наотрез отказывался даже прикасаться к ее стряпне, в каменным лицом запихивая в себя по утрам густо залитую соусом лапшу быстрого приготовления с соевым мясом. Да и вообще складывалось впечатление, что он всеми силами ее избегает. Даже в те моменты, когда он приходил к ней удовлетворить ее собственные потребности, бросалось в глаза, что меньше всего на свете ему хочется прикасаться к ней.

В общем и целом, Сакура чувствовала себя отвратительно. Вернее сказать, еще более отвратительно, чем обычно. Вдобавок ко всему, что ей довелось вынести в стенах этого дома, теперь добавилось чувство собственной ненужности. В такой ситуации вчерашние слова брата о том, что он пытается сделать ей приятно, казались даже не враньем а откровенным издевательством, даже более изощренным, чем внедрение в тело Магических Червей. Право, лучше бы он продолжал вымещать на ней дурное настроение, чем демонстрировал такое отрицание ее существования.

- Идиот, - прошипела она неожиданно даже для самой себя.

Ситуацию скрашивали сладости, которые брат ей иногда приносил, но не намного. Сперва она втайне радовалась, надеялась, что после травмы он стал лучше к ней относиться, но сейчас ей иногда казалось, что это просто очередная издевка. Радуйся, сестренка, я торопливо впихну тебе в руки это пирожное, но ты все равно для меня пустое место. Похоже, он ненавидел ее куда сильнее, чем она прежде полагала. Впрочем, очередное пирожное исправно занимало свое место в центре магического круга, защищающего от очерствения. Так Сакура могла хотя бы в мыслях позволить себе надежду на что-то лучшее.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Сакура, все еще гипнотизировавшая тарелку с супом, очнулась от своего транса и сверилась с часами. Сегодня он раньше обычного.

- Привет, - пробормотал брат, входя на кухню и старательно смотря куда угодно, только не на нее.

- Доброго вечера, - ответила она ровным голосом, стараясь не выдавать поднимающуюся в душе злость.

Развивать разговор он ожидаемо не стал. Даже не взглянув в сторону кастрюльки с супом, вытащил из холодильника пакет с пельменями, соус и банку с маринованными овощами, и принялся сооружать нечто, отдаленно похожее на еду. Сакуру слегка передернуло. Как это вообще можно есть? Пока она находила только одно объяснение – неприязнь брата к ней была так велика, что он был готов терпеть пытку продуктами быстрого приготовления, лишь бы не прикасаться к чему-то, что готовила она. Это все из-за того, что ее назначили формальной наследницей семьи Мато? Но это же практически ничего не значило, все равно вся власть была в руках деда. А Магическую метку он все равно не смог бы получить, не имея собственных цепей, имплантацию Червей он бы не пережил. Неужели он этого не понимает? Или причина в чем-то другом?

Наблюдая за тем, как брат заливает сваренные пельмени соевым соусом и бросает сверху полную горстку овощей, она попыталась вспомнить, как первый и единственный раз увидела перламутровые глаза. Может, проблема в этом? Ведь именно после этого он начал стремительно меняться, а потом и пропадать из дому, приходя только к ночи. Что такое с ним случилось в тот момент, когда он прочитал злополучное заклинание, которое даже теоретически не могло сработать в его исполнении?

- Сакура, - вдруг сказал брат. – Когда ты на меня так смотришь, у меня мороз по коже идет.

- Что-то не так, брат?

- Ты меня последнее время пугаешь, - брат попытался улыбнуться, но получилось явно вымученно. – Ты часом не замышляешь меня убить?

- Что? – Сакуру такое предположение сильно удивило. Если не считать редких нерациональных вспышек, которые иногда ее посещали, она никогда не питала к нему такой ненависти, чтобы желать ему смерти.

- Ну почему бы и нет? – брат не стал садиться за стол, держа миску перед собой на весу. – Судя по тому, что я видел в Зале Червей, и эффекту, который они на тебя оказывают, ты должна была возненавидеть этот дом и его обитателей до самой глубины души. - Он попробовал получившееся блюдо, едва заметно поморщился и добавил. – Будь я на твоем месте, и имея такую силу – сжег бы тут все и всех, получил страховку, потом вывел бы из себя червей – и зажил бы счастливо. – Он совсем неуместно хитро улыбнулся. – Может, у тебя в комнате уже круг начерчен, да ритуал на десяток строф приготовлен, чтобы камня на камне не осталось?

- Но у меня нет другого дома, и другой семьи, - тихо ответила Сакура. – И у меня нет особой силы. Меня почти не учили магии, только самым основам.

Блямс!

Это брат выронил ложку, и так грохнулась на пол.

- Эээ… чего?

- Меня почти не учили магии, - повторила Сакура.

Несколько секунд брат просто открывал и закрывал рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба.

- А… э… а смысл?! – наконец выдохнул он.

- Не знаю, - честно ответила девушка.

- Тааак, - протянул брат, озадаченно рассматривая свои пельмени. – Ну этого я вообще не понимаю. Если дедуля заполучил в семью способного мага, какой смысл эти способности не развивать?!

Он вопросительно взглянул на Сакуру. Та только пожала плечами. Себе она на эту тему думать запретила, заставив себя все принять как должное.

- Тогда зачем тебе регулярно посещать Зал Червей? Зачем просиживать часы в библиотеке? Я мог бы понять, что ты магией не пользуешься принципиально, но такое… блин, и в этом сумасшедшем доме мне приходится жить!

- Магия семьи Мато – черви. Они хранят знания о способах и приемах колдовства надежнее памяти. Но дедушка сказал, что они пробудятся, когда придет время.

- А когда они пробудятся?

- Дедушка не сказал.

- Гррр... кстати про деда. Ты не в курсе, где он? Хочу спросить кое-что.

- Позавчера вечером дедушка сказал, что ему придется покинуть этот дом на длительное время, возможно, более чем на год. Сказал, чтобы все его прежние распоряжения соблюдались в точности. Так же он просил тебе передать, чтобы ты был разумнее в тратах, твоя манера сорить деньгами его сильно огорчает.

- Вот же клещ, смылся именно тогда, когда понадобился. А почему ты мне сразу не сказала?

- Но ты не спрашивал, - удивленно ответила Сакура.

Брат испустил тихий стон и пробормотал под нос что-то про язву, которую вырастил себе на голове.

- Так, это надо все обдумать, - наконец сказал он, схватил чистую ложку и почти убежал к себе.

Сакура проводила его взглядом. Нет, с братом определенно что-то не так, и раз уж она сейчас в доме главная, пускай и чисто формально, оставлять все на самотек она не будет. Может проследить за ним? Эта мысль показалась ей дельной.

Эта операция прошла практически идеально, местность была полностью зачищена менее чем за десять минут. Зариновое облако быстро накрыло палаточный лагерь, уничтожив в нем все более-менее живое, и теперь ветер гнал его дальше в необитаемые области гор. На такой жаре зарин полностью распадется на безвредные компоненты меньше чем за четыре часа. Выжившие были, но добить их не составило никаких сложностей, после чего напарник магией выжег все внутри периметра. Искусственно созданный одной из террористических группировок очаг лихорадки Эбола, способный в считанные дни распространиться по всему штату Кашмир, был полностью нейтрализован.

Напарник, сидящий рядом, все еще бледен как смерть. Забавно, учитывая, что буквально только что он без тени сомнений и был этой Смертью. Вечно он из-за всякой ерунды расстраивается.

- Скажи, что мы поступили правильно, - глухо говорит он.

- Мы поступили правильно, - этот диалог вы двое повторяете почти каждый раз. – Здесь погибло около двухсот человек. Учитывая плотность населения в этой области, труднодоступность квалифицированной медицинской помощи и саму смертельность вируса, промедление могло вызвать эпидемию, которая унесла бы жизни десятков тысяч.

- Хотелось бы в это верить.

Пожимаешь плечами и закуриваешь сигарету. После операций всегда хочется покурить, причем обязательно самую дешевую второсортную дрянь без фильтра. Эдакая компенсация совершенного убийства самоистязанием. По крайней мере, за это заплатят. Индийское правительство убивало двух зайцев одним выстрелом, устраняя угрозу эпидемии и сваливая вину за гибель беженцев на пакистанцев, получив таким образом весомую карту в политической борьбе. Кстати про деньги. Достаешь сотовый, набираешь номер.

- Алло, Лифшиц? Это Макири. Слушай, дело срочное. Продай немедленно все мои акции British American Tabacco и на всю выручку плюс резерв купи акции SSL International... Не слышал новости что ли? Американский сенат принял новый антитабачный закон, и одновременно снизил финансирование школьного образования почти на 10%. Ах да, у тебя там еще ночь. Ну извини… Сделаешь, так? Тогда до связи.

- Ты чем-то кроме денег думаешь? – напарника обсуждение финансовых дел всегда вгоняет в фрустрацию.

- Голова твоя седа, да не соображает нифига. Если бы я не заботился о поиске тех, кто готов оплатить наши действия, ты бы даже на билеты у Тосаки занимал. Кстати, вернешься в Лондон, поинтересуйся у нее, сколько стоит обустроить магическую мастерскую, она должна в таком разбираться как никто.

- Зачем тебе мастерская, если ты не маг?

- Я им не был. До недавнего времени, - на лицо невольно наползает хитрая улыбка.

- То есть… КАК?! – ого, аж вскочил от удивления.

- Коммерческая тайна. Технология пока сырая и неуклюжая, расскажу, когда отшлифую до приемлемого уровня. Скажем так, наследие моего деда, чтоб ему на том свете подавиться, сыграло некоторую роль.

После нескольких минут энергичной перепалки все-таки удается его убедить не совать куда попало нос. Напарник снова усаживается на камень и перенаправляет свое неудовольствие в другое русло.

- Вкладывал бы деньги во что-то полезное. В гибридные двигатели или в производство синтетического мяса. Ты словно издеваешься над всем, что мы делаем. Доля в водочном производстве, контрольный пакет какого-то интернет-провайдера и теперь вот почти 2% акций крупнейшего производителя презервативов.

Ничего ты не понимаешь, балда.

- Как ни крути, мне приходится сдерживать демона в себе, и давать ему поблажки, чтобы он не сожрал меня изнутри, - с силой затягиваешься. – А инвестируя производстве в средства контрацепции, я убиваю больше людей, чем их есть на планете, при этом никому не причиняя вреда. Я умен, правда?

- Ты меркантильная сволочь, которая обожает манипулировать людьми, проворачивать финансовые махинации и заедать свои злодеяния суперострым тофу, - ухмыляется напарник. – Вот я все готов тебе простить, но только не твои попытки меня им накормить.

- Не смей покушаться на святое! Секрет суперострого тофу раскрыли нам огненные элементали, мы должны с благодарностью принять сей дар Гайи!

Вся напряженность обстановки улетучивается за считанные минуты.

- Кстати, - вдруг вспоминает напарник. – Недавно получил весточку от Тосаки. В Часовой Башне обсуждают возможность создания нового Грааля.

Пальцы моментально сминают сигарету. Кровь бьет в голову, зубы сжимаются под поднимающейся в душе волной ярости. Снова?! Снова проклятая Война Святого Грааля?! Уничтожу!

- Вот как? – голос пока остается спокойным. – Прошлые попытки ничему их не научили?

- На этот раз собираются все проделать чисто. Это же маги, они своего не упустят, особенно когда Третья Магия болтается буквально под носом.

- Но как они собираются его восстанавливать?! Айнцберны не станут предоставлять Ассоциации сосуд, да и механизм Командных Заклинаний был намертво вшит в духовные жилы Фуюки. Или дедуля Зелретч соизволил спуститься на грешную землю и показать как надо?

- Есть у них сосуд, - мрачно говорит напарник. – Не знаю, откуда, но сосуд у них есть, как и инструкция к созданию Командных Заклинаний.

- Ублюдки, - ненависть вскипает, словно бурлящая лава. Темная сущность, поселившаяся на задворках сознания, предвкушает пиршество. – Сосуд, да?!

- Что, собираешься участвовать? – непонимающе спрашивает напарник. – Но у тебя нет шансов, твои кровные привилегии тут не сработают.

- Мне и не нужно участвовать. Я просто не дам Войне начаться!

…

День у Синдзи не задался с самого утра. Даже если не обращать внимания на яркий и жуткий сон про зачистку где-то в горах, сегодня ему предстояло самое страшное испытание за всю его жизнь. Даже если не вспоминать про Сакуру, пристально следившей за ним все утро. Ему нужно было сходить в церковь.

Церковь города Фуюки традиционно считалась местной достопримечательностью, и в то же время одним из самых малопосещаемых мест. Даже местные немногочисленные прихожане собирались там не чаще, чем раз в неделю, по воскресеньям. Кто-то пенял на отдаленность этого места, кто-то – на нездоровую атмосферу. От себя же Синдзи был готов добавить, что тамошний священник способен вылечить запор взглядом.

Строго говоря, тащиться в такую даль было откровенно лениво, и тратить драгоценный выходной на беседу с настолько мрачным типом вообще не улыбалось. Можно было сделать уроки, можно было усиленно попрактиковаться в водной магии, сходить куда-нибудь развлечься или просто выспаться как следует. Но приказ Короля Героев намертво засел в памяти, и пятая точка подсказывала, что лучше этот приказ выполнить. Во избежание необратимой порчи собственной шкурки.

Дорога заняла почти час, и спустя этот час он открывал тяжелые двери церкви. Внутри было мрачновато, несмотря на солнечный день. Священника не было видно, так что Синдзи решил немного осмотреться и прошел вглубь.

Впрочем, смотреть было не на что. Обстановка была скромной, если не сказать скудной. Простые деревянные скамьи для прихожан, голые белые стены, потолок и окна без витражей и орнаментов, казалось бы, типичных для католических религиозных сооружений. Даже место у алтаря было каким-то пустынным. Казалось, что вся эта церковь является материализованным воплощением уныния.

- Добрый день, - раздался голос у него за спиной.

Синдзи от неожиданности вздрогнул и обернулся. Всего в двух метрах от него стоял давешний священник и беззастенчиво его рассматривал.

- З-здравствуйте, - присутствие этого типа давило как многотонный пресс. – Простите, дверь была открыта.

- Ничего страшного, дитя мое. Церковь – дом Господа нашего, и двери ее открыты для всех нуждающихся, - священник направился к алтарю.

«Нет, ты только посмотри на него! – со смесью зависти, страха и восхищения прошептал Шики. – Идет, словно стелется, ни единого лишнего движения, а ведь он давно не молод. И я даже не заметил, как он подошел. Профессионал высшего класса, чтоб его черти взяли».

«Сможешь с ним справиться, если что?» – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Синдзи.

«Не думаю. Он и в лучшие мои годы был бы неприятным противником, а уж в теле такого хиляка, как ты… определенно без шансов».

Безропотно проглотив «хиляка», он последовал за священником.

- Простите, не знаю вашего имени…

- Котомине Кирей, - глухо ответил тот. – И так, я слушаю тебя, дитя.

Синдзи попытался собраться с мыслями и вспомнить все, что втиснулось в прошлый вечер.

- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о людях. Точнее, о зле, которое они в себе несут.

- Странный интерес для молодого человека, - заметил священник. – Но я тебе отвечу. С точки зрения учения Церкви, все зло, что есть в мире, порождено низменной природой самого Человека, и с этим злом можно и должно бороться. Для этого Церковь и существует – она помогает людям обуздывать самих себя, делает их достойными лучшего творения Господа. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

- Вы отвечали мне с точки зрения простого священника? – вдруг поинтересовался Синдзи.

- А разве я мог бы отвечать как-то иначе?

- Прошу прощения, но я хотел бы услышать ваш ответ не как простого священника, а как экзекутора и волшебника, достаточно осведомленного о природе мироздания, - и тут же торопливо добавил. – Не надо на меня так смотреть. Моя фамилия Мато, вам это о чем-нибудь говорит?

Кирей несколько секунд изучал его, и в пустых глазах мелькнула тень заинтересованности.

- Мато, вот как? Мне знакома эта фамилия, - спокойно произнес он. – К сожалению или к счастью, члены семьи, утратившей магию, редкие гости в этой церкви.

«Не поддавайся на провокацию, - посоветовал Шики. – Он всегда такой».

- Что есть – то есть, - легко согласился Синдзи. – Нам как-то больше по вкусу атеистические взгляды. И я повторю вопрос: что вы думаете о зле, которое люди в себе несут?

- Вряд ли я могу в полной мере удовлетворить твое любопытство, - проговорил Кирей, продолжая сверлить его жутковатым взглядом. – Насколько я могу судить из своего опыта, способность творить и добро и зло заложена в самой людской природе, и поскольку эти понятия относительны для каждой культуры, социального слоя или просто отрезка времени, их порой даже сложно различить.

- Так-то оно так, но если скажем взять тысячу человек со всех концов света и спросить у каждого, что такое зло, их ответы так или иначе будут похожи. Таким образом, можно вывести некий общий знаменатель, архетип самой концепции зла, объединяющий в себе, грубо говоря, все зло этого мира. Что вы об это думаете?

- Не знаю, какой терминологией в таких случаях пользуются маги, - с толикой иронии заметил Кирей. – Но в Церкви этот архетип зла называется Дьяволом, и он есть ее первейший враг.

- Дьявол? Хм, интересно, интересно, - Синдзи почесал затылок, мысленно примеряя на себе новый статус. – Но судя по всему, этот ваш «дьявол» не более чем абстракция, а демоны, против которых борются специально обученные экзорцисты – всего лишь частицы Шестого воображаемого элемента, нашедшие себе прибежище в душах случайных людей. Я же говорю о материальной реализации концепции зла.

- Почему бы тебе не спросить у твоего дедушки? – поинтересовался священник.

- У него снега зимой не допросишься, чего уж там уделить время собственному внуку, - без колебаний соврал Синдзи, тяжело вздохнул и указал на свои уже изрядно разбитые ботинки. – От такой жизни не только в церковь пойдешь, но даже и в секонд-хэнд.

- Немного не вежливо сравнивать церковь с магазином ношеной одежды, - голос Кирея похолодел до уровня полярной ночи. – Но раз уж ты так ставишь вопрос, Мато-кун, то лучше всего спросить у самого воплощения. Чего оно жаждет? Как относится к своей природе? Если Зло, существующее в людских душах, отделить от них и дать ему собственный сосуд, можно ли его по-прежнему считать Злом?

- Предположим, желает оно того же, чего желает любое воплощение зла из манги за пятьсот йен, которая продается в магазине в пяти кварталах отсюда. То есть убить всех людей, забрать наших женщин и драгоценные металлы, ну и так далее в том же духе.

- Спроси у него самого, - терпеливо ответил священник. – Если оно страдает от своего предназначения, испытывает муки совести, то оно наверняка является Злом. Но если ему все это чуждо – какое право мы имеем его так называть?

Синдзи задумался. Похоже, что Кирей не воспринимал его всерьез, но оно было и к лучшему. Но вопросов в голове появилось больше, чем ответов. Впрочем, их уже можно будет задать Шики, в более спокойной обстановке. Коротко попрощавшись, он вышел вон из церкви, изо всех сил стараясь не перейти на бег. С первого же момента пребывания здесь ему чудился запах мертвечины. И он почему-то казался приятным.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7: Макири и макири**

Ноябрь, 2015 год

Трехэтажный особняк находился в глубокой лощине, примерно в полукилометре от основного массива застройки. Окружающие его с трех сторон крутые склоны холмов служили естественными экранами, позволяя природной мане собираться в этом огромном «мешке», предотвращая утечки и одновременно играя роль основы для мощного замкнутого поля, накрывавшего всю территорию особняка. Активировав Мистические глаза, маг, скрывавшийся в зарослях ежевики, тщательно изучил барьер. Хм… хорошая работа, ничего не скажешь. В основе – не пентаграмма, как это обычно бывает, а треугольник. Логично, учитывая особенности ландшафта. Поле полностью замкнуто на себя, так что подослать фамилиаров для вторжения с воздуха или через подкоп не получится. При этом запитано энергией непосредственно от мощных духовных жил, перегрузкой или внешним искажением контура его тоже не проймешь. Ну что же, традиционными методами прорваться не получится, это факт. Деактивировав глаза, маг раскрыл лежащий рядом кейс и извлек из него военный тридцатикратный бинокль, дико смотревшийся в руках представителя столь консервативного ремесла.

Подобрав с земли несколько сухих листьев, он подбросил их в воздух, оценивая скорость и направление ветра. Воздушный поток захватил листья и понес их с собой прямо в сторону особняка. Границу барьера они миновали без какого либо замедления или искажения вектора движения. Маг удовлетворенно цыкнул языком. Барьер был мощным, очень мощным, но не учитывающим скорость, с которой последние сто лет человек изобретал все новые и новые средства уничтожения ближнего своего. Судя по всему, он совершенно не задерживал ветер и прочие мелкодисперсные системы, и даже объекты небольшой массы. В таком случае проще всего будет серьезно повредить сам особняк, являющийся своего рода скрепляющим узлом для замкнутого поля, а уже потом уничтожить цель. Хотя влетит в копеечку, да.

Если есть деньги и знаешь, где что лежит, можно быстро добыть практически все что угодно. Два телефонных звонка – и через несколько часов маг с удовлетворенно разглядывал полсотни уложенных в кузов грузовика баллонов с ацетиленом. Еще полчаса заняло нанесение на вентили рунных меток. Вытерев трудовой пот со лба, маг сверился с часами. Почти семь часов вечера. Пока он успеет доехать обратно – успеет стемнеть. Ну, тем лучше. После ужина люди расслабляются, в том числе и маги, и вряд ли его цель является исключением. Кроме того, цель не знает о том, что пришедший за ее головой уже в городе. Ну, а теперь в добрый путь!

Грузовик удалось подогнать к самой границе барьера, примерно полтораста метров от самого дома. Оглянувшись, маг надел противогаз, проверил снаряжение, схватил кейс и выскочил из кабины. Действовать надо было быстро, обнаружить его могли в любой момент. Собравшись, он вывел пальцем на стенке кузова руну «йера». Все пятьдесят вентилей мгновенно отвернулись, выпуская в окружающее пространство взрывоопасное содержимое. Пятьдесят баллонов, каждый объемом сорок литров, при нормальном давлении в пятнадцать атмосфер. Тридцать тысяч литров ацетилена, который сейчас имеет только одну цель. Присев за массивным колесом грузовика, маг принялся читать заклинание.

- Задать вектор по горизонтальной координате.

Сообщить кинетическую энергию.

Простое двустрофное заклинание всего лишь создавало направленный поток воздуха, и не представляло собой ничего особенного за исключением того, что обращалась к окружающей воздушной среде через понятия стихии Воды. По меркам Часовой Башни – настоящая ересь. И теперь газовое облако направилось в сторону особняка. Следующий шаг – руна «совило». Посланная магом огненная стрела рассыпалась искрами, врезавшись в барьер, но свою функцию выполнила – тридцать тысяч литров ацетилена сдетонировали в один момент, превратив участок вокруг здания и перед ним в один громадный вакуумный боеприпас.

Спустя десять секунд маг убрал от ушей руки, отлепился от земли и оглядел результат своих трудов. У здания, в котором находилась цель, не осталось ни одного целого окна. Дверь также отсутствовала. Стены, к вящему его огорчению, не обрушились, но основательно пошли трещинами, которые было видно даже с расстояния. Но самое важное – целостность замкнутого поля была нарушена изнутри, и теперь прорваться через него не составляло труда. Схватив валявшийся рядом кейс, маг рванулся вперед. Остатки барьера угрожающе затрещали, но кожаный плащ, усиленный отражающими рунами, выдержал.

Уже у самой двери он присел, раскрыл кейс и извлек из него компактный пистолет-пулемет. Это оружие, МР-7, не обладало выдающимися боевыми характеристиками, но в Европе его было относительно просто достать, высокий темп стрельбы позволял эффективно вести огонь на подавление, а благодаря компактным габаритам, его можно было держать одной рукой. Скорее всего, этого должно хватить. А не хватит – всегда есть последний и весомый аргумент, дремлющий в наплечной кобуре. Выдохнув, он шагнул в дом.

Внутри царила разруха, как после балетного выступления стаи очень неуклюжих и к тому же изрядно подвыпивших слонов. Пожара удалось избежать, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что проживающий здесь маг использовал стихию Огня. И было тихо, подозрительно тихо. Не убил же взрыв всех? Хотя, кислорода в воздухе почти не осталось, это факт. Поколебавшись, маг снова прибег к Мистическим глазам.

TIME REVERSAL – SEVENTH SENSE.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы пулей метнуться в сторону. На месте, где он стоял мгновение назад, вскинулся огненный столп. Только черта помяни, вот и наша цель. Проскочив по коридору в следующую комнату, видимо, являвшуюся гостиной, маг присел за роскошным диваном из красного дерева, чудом уцелевшем в окружающем разгроме. Цель принадлежала к десятому поколению, и в плане магии преимущество было полностью на ее стороне. Кроме того, сражаясь вблизи собственной мастерской, у нее было решающее преимущество в знании местности и возможных скрытых ловушках. Ладно, это с самого начала не выглядело простым делом.

Поднявшись из-за дивана, маг выпустил длинную очередь. Хотя стрелять он умел, а МР-7 отличался точностью в своем классе, ни одна пуля не достигла цели. Насколько можно было судить, цель просто сожгла их все. Паршиво.

TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL.

Левой рукой маг выхватил из кармана световую гранату, зубами выдрал чеку и, не переставая вести огонь, бросил ее на пол. Отшвырнув в сторону опустевший пистолет-пулемет, маг снова нырнул за диван, зажав уши. Его импровизированное укрытие охватило пламя, но больше ничего его противник сделать не успел. Оглушительный взрыв сотряс гостиную, больно ударив даже по защищенным барабанным перепонкам.

TIME REVERSAL – PENTA ACCEL.

Это уже было опасно. Не для тела, для глаз. С учетом того, что было потрачено сегодня, продержать режим пятикратного ускорения он бы смог не более пяти секунд субъективного времени, что равнялось одной секунде времени реального. Но даже этого должно хватить. Руны «халгаз» и «эваз», начертанные на кожаных перчатках, вспыхнули огнем, вытягивая из всех четырех магических цепей ОД. Резким рывком перемахнув через горящий диван, маг двумя прыжками настиг цель, еще оглушенную гранатой и впечатал кулак ей в солнечное сплетение, разрывая внутренности. Второй удар вырвал из головы нижнюю челюсть. Третий, с разворота, проломил грудную клетку и разорвал правое легкое.

Бег времени вернулся в привычное русло. Изломанная фигура цели только начала опадать на пол. Тяжело дыша, маг вынул из наплечной кобуры крупнокалиберный револьвер, и проверил барабан. Несмотря на ужасные раны, цель была еще жива, и этим надо было воспользоваться.

Грянул выстрел. Голова цели разлетелась кровавыми ошметками. Только теперь маг позволил себе криво ухмыльнуться и стянуть с себя противогаз.

Разумеется, маг не был безымянным наемником, и цель была не просто заказанным клиентом. Посреди разгромленной гостиной, на полу собственного родового поместья, лежал, превращенный в бесформенный кусок мяса, Жан Франсуа Поль де Гонди де Рец. Не смотря на относительную молодость, одна из крупнейших фигур во французской ветви Ассоциации Магов, маг со старинной родословной, прилагавший массу усилий к созданию на территории Европы нового Высшего Грааля, взамен того, что бы демонтирован в Японии лордом Эль Меллоем II всего полтора года назад.

Над его трупом меланхолично раскуривал первую за этот день сигарету Макири Синдзи, двадцати девяти лет от роду. Человек, получавший удовольствие от убийства магов, которому в узких кругах уже давно присвоили титул «Magus Killer», вместо давно покойного Эмии Кирицугу. У него были свои причины препятствовать всеми силами строительству Грааля, и там, где сталкивались интересы двух магов, было место только для схватки насмерть.

Руна «совило» превратила труп де Реца в пепел меньше чем за минуту. Вместе с родовой магической меткой, содержавшей в себе тайную магию десяти поколений, и это откровенно веселило магоубийцу. После он подобрал с пола и перезарядил МР-7. Где-то в поместье должны были оставаться жена и сын покойного, и тратить на них магические пули, которыми был заряжен револьвер, ему казалось расточительством…

Спустя полчаса он покинул особняк, поигрывая в кармане вытащенной из паркета магической пулей, убившей де Реца. Снаружи его уже ждали. Фигура в красном плаще поверх черной диполимерной кирасы, способной выдержать не только попадание из пулемета, но даже атаку уровня Благородного Фантазма, стояла неподвижно на выжженном газоне, словно воплощая собой немой укор совести. Макири, не обращая на нее внимания, упаковал пистолет-пулемет обратно в кейс, оттряхнул плащ от пыли и спокойно пошел прочь. Поравнявшись с фигурой, он остановился.

- Выжившие? – холодно спросил Эмия Широ.

- Выжившие? После меня? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Макири. – Это попытка оскорбления?

И щелкнул пальцами. Нанесенные на несущие стены руны разрушения сработали, заставив старинный особняк сложиться внутрь себя. Как карточный домик или песчаный замок на пляже. Не говоря ни слова, Эмия шагнул к нему и быстро, без замаха ударил по лицу. Макири даже не сделал попытки защититься, лишь слегка покачнулся и безразлично промокнул платком. Эмия схватил его за грудки.

- Ребенка-то за что, ублюдок?!

Магоубийца изогнул окровавленные губы в горькой усмешке.

- Я там не нашел ни одного ребенка. Я нашел одного мага с гербовой меткой, и двух магов без нее. Один из этих двух магов был несовершеннолетним. И на этот пункт мне плевать. Даже если на данный момент он не совершил ничего, за что его стоило бы убить, он наверняка сделал бы это в недалеком будущем. В конце концов, этот мальчишка был магом, родовитым магом, и мне этого достаточно.

В руке Эмии мгновенно возник из ниоткуда короткий изогнутый меч. Выставив перед собой оружие, он яростно взирал на своего бывшего компаньона, но тот был неподвижен.

- За столько лет контактов с Ассоциацией даже ты должен был понять, - медленно продолжил Макири. – Если ты хочешь спасать людей – начни убивать магов. Сколько бы ты их не убил, вне зависимости от пола и возраста, в конечном счете, это все будет оправдано.

- Ты-то никогда не желал никого защищать, - возразил Эмия. – Я сколько мог, закрывал на все глаза, но тебя вела только зависть и ненависть. Ты ни капли не изменился.

- Все, что я хотел защитить, исчезло десять лет назад. Но на счет зависти ты не прав. Я просто не желаю допустить создания нового Грааля.

- Что именно ТЕБЯ не устраивает в Граале? – резко спросил Эмия, почти касаясь лезвием меча шеи друга. – Как ни крути, а ты единственный, кто вышел из той войны в чистом выигрыше.

- Как ты знаешь, для материализации Грааля ему нужен сосуд, - казалось, Макири воспринимал все как обычную беседу, не подозревая, что находится на волосок от смерти. – В первых трех войнах это действительно были чаши, созданные семейством Айнцберн. Но практика показала, что в таком виде они слишком уязвимы, и в Четвертой и Пятой войнах в качестве сосуда использовались гомункулы, живые магические цепи, которым придали человеческий облик. Они были более мобильны и кроме того, были в состоянии защитить себя. Впрочем, это им не сильно помогло. Не знаю, что случилось с первым гомункулом, но обстоятельства гибели Илиясфиль фон Айнцберн тебе известны.

- Так, - Эмия дернул щекой от неприятных воспоминаний. – Дальше.

- Теперь второй тезис – если на порог к Джубстахейту фон Айнцберну придут лощеные аристократы из Ассоциации, и потребуют у него гомункула с функциями сосуда Святого Грааля для личных нужд, обратно они вернутся в спичечных коробках, и старик будет в своем праве. Но, тем не менее, они где-то ухитрились раздобыть сосуд. Вопрос – где? Сами они сделать ничего не могли, эти стервятники вообще ни на что не способны, кроме как выдирать метки из тех, кто осужден на печать. Да, есть на земле некто, также подходящий на роль сосуда, но он сейчас он перед тобой, а не в подвалах Часовой Башни. И тут мы подбираемся к самому интересному, - он приблизился к Эмии почти вплотную. – В промежутке между Четвертой и Пятой войнами в строжайшей тайне был создан еще один сосуд. Не Айнцбернами, а единственным магом, который стоял у истока самой идеи Войн, и который был жив на тот момент. Разумеется, я говорю о моем несравненном дедуле, старом пердуне и редкостной мрази, но при этом гениальной мрази. Будучи близко знаком в молодости со Снежной Девой, Юстицией фон Айнцберн, являясь учеником Кейшуа Швайнорга Зелретча, он не только создал Командные Заклинания, но и благодаря доскональному знанию механизмов работы Высшего Грааля, сумел создать Малый Грааль, и поместил его в человеческое тело с помощью своих магических червей.

Впервые за все время разговора на лице Эмии отразилось что-то кроме ярости – изумление.

- Сакура?! – спросил он, пораженный догадкой.

- Бинго. После ее и дедулиной смерти Ассоциация наложила лапу, в числе прочего, и на ее тело. Тогда я был слишком занят спасением собственной жизни, чтобы понять, что за этим может скрываться, но если они сумели предотвратить разложение в течение столь длительного времени, то вопрос о том, откуда у Ассоциации появился сосуд, можно считать исчерпанным. Как и вопрос о том, по какой причине я третий год старательно сокращаю поголовье этой швали.

- Нет, вопрос не исчерпан, - Эмия был по-прежнему зол, но меч соизволил опустить. – Я тебя давно знаю, и в жизни не поверю, что ты горишь жаждой мести за сестру.

- А мог бы и поверить, - тихо ответил магоубийца. – Но ты прав, дело не только в этом. Как я уже сказал, дедуля создал Малый Грааль, но он сделал это не с нуля, а используя фрагменты сосуда, уничтоженного в конце Четвертой войны. Сосуда, зараженного тем же демоном, что ношу в себе я. А теперь представь на секунду, что будет, если этот демон, накормленный силой шести Героических Душ, вырвется?

Эмия представил. Меч в его руке исчез без следа.

- Кретин, - выцедил он сквозь зубы. – Раньше сказать не мог?

- Дай-ка это сюда!

- А ну верни немедленно, или трусы на нос натяну!

- Кишка тонка! А теперь состав! Мука рисовая, кунжутное масло, модифицированный крахмал, клейковина… ладно, это еще терпимо. О, сорбит! А при неумеренном употреблении сорбита начинаются газы, несварение и понос! Дальше глутамат натрия, от которого начинаются мигрени, и который вызывает привыкание. Так-так… полифосфат натрия! Скажи, тебе приятно есть еду, из компонентов которой делают стиральный порошок?

Синдзи сидел на бетонном бордюре и с мрачным видом взирал, как эта нахалка увлеченно зачитывает состав его сегодняшнего обеда. Перед глазами живо мелькали весьма соблазнительные образы разнообразных орудий пыток и казни, от банальной виселицы до «железной девы» и «колыбели Иуды». Нет, честно, будь на ее месте парень, он бы отобрал бутерброд обратно, набил бессовестному похитителю пищи лицо и на этом успокоился, но что делать с врагом, которого даже легонько стукнуть нельзя? Будь прокляты европейцы и изобретенный ими феминизм!

- Я сказал – ВЕРНИ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! – рявкнул он, выхватил из рук наглой девчонки бутерброд, уселся обратно и запустил в него зубы.

- Знаешь, я недавно слышала такую историю, - весело продолжала девушка, довольно зажмурившись. – Один человек долгое время работал в магазине, в отделе полуфабрикатов, и питался в основном все теми же полуфабрикатами. Однажды он умер у себя в квартире, и поскольку жил один, его тело нашли только через несколько недель. И оно почти не разложилось! Он настолько пропитался этой отравой, что превратился в настоящую мумию.

«О Акаша, как же она меня достала…»

- За собой бы лучше следила, малявка, - сказал он, указывая на принесенный девушкой обед. – Что там? Рис, водоросли, морковка, капуста, какие-то еще овощи. Ты точно человек, а не кролик?

- Я не могу позволить себе есть всякую дрянь, - парировала девушка. – Должна же я о себе заботиться.

- Я и вижу, как ты о себе заботишься, - хмыкнул Синдзи и вытащил из портфеля бутылку с молоком. – К слову сказать, растительная пища не даст тебе ни нужных белков, ни жиров, ни аминокислот. А это значит, что до конца твоих дней тебя будут путать с гладильной доской.

Надо было отдать ей должное, она не закатила истерику, не скорчила гримасу, и вообще внешне восприняла этот довольно болезненный выпад совершенно спокойно. Но вот густо заливший щеки румянец выдавал ее с головой. Всем своим видом демонстрируя пренебрежение к плебею, посмевшему отвлечь на себя толику ее внимания, девушка с волосами, заплетенными в два хвостика, сосредоточила внимание на обеде. Синдзи дернул щекой и последовал ее примеру. И без того поганое настроение было окончательно испорчено этой ведьмой. То, что она сама была взбешена не ничуть не меньше, служило слабым утешением.

Почему он опять поперся в обеденный перерыв на крышу, оставалось загадкой даже для него самого. С одной стороны, хотелось уединения, чтобы никто не лез с расспросами, отчего у него такой кислый вид. С другой, было просто жизненно необходимо выместить на ком-нибудь плохое настроение, и чтобы ничего за это не было. К сожалению, единственная потенциальная жертва в зоне досягаемости оказалась тем еще чудовищем, так что десятиминутный обмен колкостями, поддевками и завуалированными оскорблениями удалось свести вничью только с большим трудом.

Причина, по которой пятнадцатилетнего подростка не радовал в общем-то хороший солнечный день была проста – классный руководитель Мисима-сенсей активно начал прорабатывать возможность оформления опекунства, уже трижды вызывая к себе Синдзи для душеспасительных бесед, и с этим надо было что-то делать. А Шики четко и ясно объяснил, почему путь решения этой проблемы существует только один. В самом деле, дедушка Зокен пропадает неизвестно где, даже не в городе. Сестренку, худо-бедно владеющую искажением памяти, тормошить подобными вещами не просто свинство, но более того – вредно для репутации, самооценки и вообще не солидно. В итоге проблему решать все равно придется самостоятельно, при том, что Мистическими глазами еще толком не научился пользоваться, а стихийная магия только-только стала поддаваться. А политики и бизнесмены всех времен и народов завещали потомкам одну мудрую мысль:

«Есть человек – есть проблема. Нет человека – нет проблемы».

«Человек» в данном случае – это все тот же Мисима-сенсей, и хотя теплых чувств к нему Синдзи не питал ни прежде, ни тем более сейчас, перспектива взять и хладнокровно убить кого-то, да еще по сути из-за денег, вызывала у него вполне понятную тошноту. Другое дело, что спорить с Шики или тем более возражать ему было занятием столь же продуктивным, как битье головой о стену, а в процессе запросто можно было недосчитаться пары пальцев. Или ушей.

«О чем ты вообще думаешь?! Зачем, зачем все это?! Только для того, чтобы дать понять, как низко ценится среди магов жизнь? Из-за твоих гребаных воспоминаний, сенсей, я и так каждую ночь в холодном поту просыпаюсь!»

Скрипнув зубами, Синдзи схватился за голову и застонал. То, что бывший магоубийца и Страж Противодействия обязательно притащит за собой какие-то неприятности, он понял давно, но никогда не предполагал, что дело примет такой серьезный оборот. Он тяжело выдохнул и вдруг понял…

…убить на самом деле очень просто. Даже в обычной жилой комнате находятся десятки предметов, которыми можно нанести смертельный удар. Шариковые ручки, вилки и ложки, кухонные ножи – все это может быть использовано как колющее оружие. Шнурки от обуви, провода бытовой техники, ремни и шарфы потенциально являются удавками. Можно задушить во сне подушкой. Можно бросить в ванную включенный фен или телефон. Можно утопить в той же ванной, или в раковине, или даже в унитазе. Цветочный горшок по убойной силе не уступает хорошему булыжнику. Керамические тарелки и чашки, а также зеркала при разбивании дают довольно острые осколки. Обрывок еще подключенного к сети провода – это 220 вольт переменного тока с доставкой прямо к телу…

Синдзи почувствовал, как к горлу подступает паника. Он не мог понять, откуда взялось это знание, а точнее понимание. Это явно не было вмешательством Шики. Словно он знал все эти вещи давным-давно, и сейчас потребовалось только вспомнить.

- Эй, тебя там тошнит что ли? – девчонка с хвостиками заметила, как перекосилось его лицо, и теперь осторожно наблюдала. – Пожалуйста, где угодно но не здесь.

- Отвянь, доска! - прошипел парень.

- Хамло!

…убить ее сейчас проще простого. Она разозлена, но не ожидает атаки. Судя по скрещенным ногам и положению плеч, она полностью уверена в своем превосходстве. Сейчас надо ускориться, левой рукой швырнуть в глаза платок, а кулаком правой вмять горло до позвоночника…

Синдзи вцепился зубами в собственную руку, лишь бы не сделать то, о чем только что со всей ясностью подумал. Возникшая в воображении картинка выглядела слишком реальной… и реалистичной. Хотя даже в детстве он старался не влезать в драки, сейчас он чувствовал, что вполне мог бы все это проделать, причем практически без усилий. Четкое знание о том, как можно убить с предельной эффективностью, вспыхнуло где-то настолько глубоко в памяти, что больше походило на инстинкт. И это знание казалось… приятным. Ладони покрылись холодным потом. Это что, тоже побочный эффект магии? Или так проявил себя тот осколок тьмы, что принес с собой Шики?

«Сенсей! Ответь!»

«Тише, тише. Просто успокойся, и оно отпустит тебя, на время. Вспомни, что ты делаешь на тренировках в клубе, когда целишься в мишень, - впервые в голосе Шики появились заботливые нотки. – Очисти разум от всего лишнего и не трусь. Я жил с этим пятнадцать лет, и раз справился я – ты и подавно справишься».

«Что это, черт побери?!»

«Это? Узнаешь вечером, когда закончим дело».

«Дело?! Это вот так называется у чистильщиков?! Соскучился по любимой работе?!»

«Замолчи и успокойся, - холодно приказал Шики. – Это моя недоработка, я слишком позволил тебе расслабиться. Может ты не слышал, но в древности лучшие клинки закалялись в крови».

Синдзи закрыл глаза и минуту глубоко и быстро дышал. Головокружение, вызванное гипервентиляцией легких, выгнало из головы самые пугающие мысли, но общий настрой сперва опустился до нуля, после чего перешел в отрицательную зону. С отвращением он поглядел на битком набитый химическими добавками, консервантами и усилителями вкуса недоеденный бутерброд в своей руке.

«Если подумать, мне и правда хочется кого-нибудь убить», - мрачно подумал он.

В конце апреля темнеет поздно. Даже когда на часах почти девять, вечерние сумерки еще не успевают сгуститься окончательно, и на западе теплится красноватый закат. То, что к завершению близится не обычный будний день, а пятница, только добавляет общей атмосфере расслабленности. Впрочем, к Синдзи последний пункт не относился. Случившийся в обеденный перерыв приступ ослаб, но до конца его так и не отпустил, а после окончания занятий нарастал с каждым часом.

Сидя в своей секретной квартирке, он изо всех сил пытался подавить нервную дрожь, до боли стискивая в потных руках купленный на прошлой неделе нож. Он осознавал, что большую часть своей жизни был не самым лучшим человеком. Он часто был заносчив, любил подколоть собеседника и не гнушался порой злыми шутками. Не говоря уже о том, как он предыдущие семь лет относился к Сакуре. Но он никогда никому не желал смерти. И, черт возьми, тем более не хотел никого убивать!

…но сейчас хочется. Так хочется, что ты буквально сгораешь от нетерпения, не в силах дождаться, когда же наконец сможешь увидеть кровь на своих руках…

Часы на руке показывали ровно девять.

«Пора, - сказал Шики. – И прекрати трястись. Это страшно только в первый раз. Хотя, вспоминая свой опыт, мне и в первый раз страшно не было».

«А что у тебя было в первый раз?»

«Наслаждение».

Решив не развивать тему, Синдзи поднялся со стула, нахлобучил на голову кепку и на негнущихся ногах пошел к двери. Информации об «объекте» он на той неделе собрал более чем достаточно. Разумеется, все окольными путями, чтобы не навлечь на себя подозрение. Жил классный руководитель один, да еще на съемной квартире, это решало сразу массу проблем, в первую очередь – со свидетелями, которых в противном случае пришлось бы убрать.

До квартиры Мисимы-сенсея он добрался на одной силе воли, ноги просто отказывались его держать. От страха внутренности закрутило в тугой ком, и казалось, что стоит сделать слишком сильный вдох, как его немедленно вырвет. Уже стоя перед дверью, он только с третьего раза попал трясущимся пальцем в кнопку звонка. И неизвестно, что пугало его больше: готовящееся преступление или поднимающееся из глубины души радостное возбуждение.

Дин-дон.

- Кто там? – раздался из-за двери несколько секунд спустя голос.

- Это Мато Синдзи, по поводу вашего предложения…

Дверь распахнулась, и Мисима-сенсей буквально втащил его внутрь.

- Ты все-таки принял верное решение, достойное взрослого мужчины? –лицо этого полноватого человека, давно разменявшего пятый десяток, сейчас буквально источало радостное сияние.

Синдзи молчал, глядя в пол. Сил сдерживать внутренний позыв уже не оставалось. Это было похоже на сексуальное возбуждение, на чувство голода, на потребность сделать вдох. Основополагающий инстинкт, с которым он не родился, но который уже прочно в нем угнездился, и теперь вступал в свои права. Медленным движением он стянул с себя кепку и уронил ее на пол. И вдруг все прекратилось. Исчез страх, исчезло волнение и сомнения. Осталось только ясное осознание цели и точное представление, как ее достичь. Рука сама скользнула в портфель, извлекая нож.

- Вы абсолютно правы, - спокойно произнес Синдзи. – Я принял верное решение.

УБИТЬ ЕГО.

Мисима-сенсей вряд ли даже успел сообразить, что произошло. Прямой колющий удар пришелся между четвертым и пятым ребром, идеально точно поразив сердце и при этом не задев костей. Как легко. Руки успели за столь короткое время стать такими сильными? Как просто. Нет, это нечто другое, это был выход на краткий миг за пределы своих естественных возможностей. Труп медленно стал заваливаться набок. Только сейчас Синдзи понял, что активировал двойное ускорение. Без какого либо затруднения, без словесной формулы, на чистом рефлексе. Словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Отступив на несколько шагов назад, он грохнулся на колени, все еще сжимая нож в руке.

На пол начала натекать красная лужа. Будто в трансе, Синдзи протянул левую руку, коснулся лужи и поднес покрасневшие пальцы к глазам. В голове было пусто, разум еще не успел только осознать случившееся, но тело уже начало реагировать само, не дожидаясь сознательной команды. По щекам побежало что-то мокрое, а внутренности сжались в спазме. Синдзи запрокинул голову и тихо хихикнул. Потом засмеялся чуть громче. Потом расхохотался во весь голос, даже не пытаясь утереть ручьем лившиеся из глаз слезы.

«Запомни это ощущение, - слова Шики ворвались в распаленное сознание как порыв ледяного ветра. – Это то, чему тебе придется противостоять остаток твоих дней, и то, чем ты должен научиться владеть».

Синдзи поднялся на ноги, перешагнул через тело и направился к двери, за которой предположительно находилась ванная. Стараясь не оставлять пятен, он пустил в раковине воду и подставил под нее руки. Когда на них не осталось крови, он положил в раковину нож, плеснул водой в лицо и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

- Шики, послушай меня хоть раз, - прошептал он вслух. – Я понимаю, насколько мы похожи. Я понимаю, кто ты на самом деле. Я понимаю, что тогда в больнице ты наврал мне, что потерял память, и что ты с самого начала знал все. Ты говорил, что я могу верить только тебе, но о каком доверии может идти речь, если ты постоянно недоговариваешь? Возможно, у тебя есть на то причины, ты ведь профессионал в своем деле. Но ответ мне на один сраный вопрос: как, КАК, черт бы тебя побрал, я мог превратиться в такое чудовище?!

Шики испустил тихий вздох… и взял контроль тела на себя. Отражавшиеся в зеркале лицо мгновенно изменилось. В общем значении, оно все еще было лицом Мато Синдзи, но черты подобрались, посуровели, под глазами пролегли тени, и сами глаза принадлежали уже не школьнику, находящемуся на грани истерики, но мужчине взрослому и повидавшему в этой жизни все дерьмо, какое только можно представить.

- Считай мой рассказ наградой за хорошо выполненную работу, - начал он стальным голосом. – Давным-давно, а может недавно, а может в далеком будущем, жил один юноша. Юноше легко давались и учеба, и спорт, и девушки, но искренне желал он совершенно иного. Его манил мир магии, но туда дорога ему была заказана, поскольку магическая кровь в его семье выродилась. И еще была у него младшая сестра. Не родная, сводная, но покладистая и кроткая, принятая в семью, когда юноша был совсем ребенком, и вдобавок имеющая магический талант. Ему бы следовало принять свою судьбу, и попытаться прожить жизнь нормального человека, забыв о магии как о кошмарном сне, но собственная гордыня не дала ему это сделать. Он завидовал сестре, возненавидел ее и обращался с ней хуже чем с собакой, но она никогда не высказывала ни слова против, еще больше замыкаясь в себе. А когда она подросла, и внедренные в ее тело магические черви стали требовать усиленной подпитки, юноша воспринял данное его дедом поручение позаботиться о ее неконтролируемом желании как индульгенцию на изнасилование.

Время шло, юноша все глубже сползал в болото самоуничижения и комплексов, постепенно теряя адекватность, в то время как его сестра нашла для себя лучик света в виде бывшего друга юноши. Он был не слишком умным, не ахти каким красавцем, да и денег у него не водилось, но был добр, прост и надежен. Как кирпич. И это бесило юношу еще больше.

А потом грянула Пятая война Святого Грааля, гораздо раньше, чем предсказывали все прогнозы. Сестра и друг юноши были втянуты в нее как участники, но сестра, не смотря на все ужасы, что ей пришлось пережить, не хотела кому-либо навредить, и передала своему сводному брату своего Слугу, могучую Героическую душу. Но даже таким драгоценным даром юноша распорядиться не сумел, и Слуга класса Райдер погибла, так и не успев себя проявить.

И ладно бы юноша заперся дома, поняв, что не ровня нормальным магам, что с самого начала все его потуги были обречены на провал, но в итоге он пришел к тому, кто наблюдал за войной от имени Церкви, и в тот миг его судьба была решена. Великая Героическая душа, урукский царь Гильгамеш, что десять лет каким-то образом поддерживал свое существование, имел собственные планы на эту войну, и когда его союзник из Церкви погиб, глупо подставившись под удар, он сделал юношу, даже не имевшего Командных Заклинаний, в сосуд. В Святой Грааль.

Шики ненадолго замолк, и в зеркале на его лице отразилась боль. Синдзи терпеливо ждал, не смея перебить. Наконец, Страж Противодействия заговорил снова:

- Если бы Ад существовал, он бы выглядел именно так, - хрипло сказал он. – Помнишь свои сны? Так вот, эти сны – жалкая, недостойная карикатура на тот кошмар, который предстал перед глупым юношей, потому что тот Грааль уже был инструментом желаний, а был всего лишь прибежищем для невероятно могущественного духа, желавшего истребления всему людскому роду. Среди бессвязных криков, воплей и проклятий юноша уловил его имя, и назывался тот дух Ангра-Манью, воплощение всего Зла этого мира.

И злобный дух раскрылся перед ним, слился с ним, позволил заглянуть в собственные неохватные людским разумом мысли. Среди ужасных видений, что посещали юношу внутри Грааля, больше всего было тех, где он видел мир глазами своей сестры, влачившей невыносимое существование в неродном доме. И вот тогда-то он и сломался. Он молил о помощи, молил от том, чтобы этот кошмар закончился, чтобы Зло, терзавшее его, навсегда осталось запечатанным. И мольба была услышана Миром. Мир дал юноше силу затормозить время, замедлить рост внешней оболочки Грааля и разложение собственного тела, так что когда спустя сутки оболочка была уничтожена, он был еще жив.

Прежние противники не питали к нему ненависти, возможно от того, что не считали такое ничтожество какой-либо угрозой себе. Даже подвезли до ближайшей больницы, и хотя юноша был сильно истощен и изранен, но быстро шел не поправку. Вот только контакты со столь могучими сущностями как Ангра-Манью не проходят бесследно, и в глубине собственной души юноша все еще ощущал шевеление частицы этого создания, и потому пережитый им кошмар остался с ним навечно. Всего произошедшего с ним всего за несколько дней было достаточно, чтобы свести с ума любого человека, и он бы наверняка повредился рассудком в одиночестве, но произошло еще одно событие, пожалуй, самое шокирующее из всех. Уже на следующий день после помещения юноши в больницу к нему пришла его сводная сестра.

Да, это действительно было шоком. Она должна была его ненавидеть всей душой, она имела на это полное право. И все равно пришла. Возможно, потому, что больше никого у нее просто не осталось – ее любимого увела себе сестра. Настоящая сестра, родная, и как бы несуществующая.

И, памятуя о бесконечно долгих часах пережитого ужаса, юноша в прямом смысле упал ей в ноги, умоляя о прощении. Потому что у него тоже больше никого не оставалось. А сводная сестра, даже помня о годах, наполненных унижением и насилием, даровала ему прощение, поверив в его слова, потому что только так могла оставить себе хоть какую-то надежду.

Весь следующий год был для юноши раем при жизни. Он радовался, что нашел для себя действительно близкого человека, радовался, что остался жив, радовался, что Чудо, которое даровал ему Мир, все еще оставалось при нем. И он всеми силами пытался поделиться своей радостью с сестрой. А та, хотя и пыталась улыбаться на его неумелые проявления любви и теплоты, день ото дня чахла. Юноша не без оснований полагал, что виной всему древний старик, называвшийся его дедом, и мерзкие магические черви, подчинившие себе волю и тело девушки. Он даже начал строить какие-то планы, чтобы избавить ее от паразитов и деда, даже поделился своими соображениями с ней, поскольку понимал, что в одиночку против старого мага у него нет шансов, но сестра лишь грустно улыбнулась ему, обняла и попросила не идти против дедушки. Потому что те, кто противится ему, всегда заканчивают одинаково, а она не хочет провести оставшееся время в одиночестве. Тогда он не понял смысла этих слов, а потом было слишком поздно.

Однажды случилось так, что юноше пришлось отлучиться на пару дней, и когда он вернулся домой, то нашел сестру мертвой. Она лежала у себя в комнате, пронзив сердце ножом, а рядом валялся лист бумаги – предсмертная записка. В ней говорилось, что некоторое время назад дед потребовал от нее родить ребенка, что это стало для нее последней каплей. Что она полностью уничтожила его загадочной Тенью и убивает себя, чтобы лишить деда единственного шанса на перерождение. Казалось бы, юноше следовало бы радоваться, что он действительно стал подлинным наследником семьи, но ему ничего этого уже не было нужно, если в мире не было одного единственного человека. Казалось, ничего хуже и быть не могло, но это оказалось только началом.

Вести в мире магов разлетаются быстро, и уже на следующее утро в осиротевший дом пришли представители Ассоциации. С их точки зрения последний представитель выродившейся семьи представлял фигуру едва ли большую, чем червь, и потому ему было предложено в форме, не подразумевающей возражения, немедленно собрать личные вещи, сколько сможет унести, и валить к черту, или же быть превращенным в пепел здесь и сейчас. Что мог сделать он один, пусть и с уникальными Мистическими глазами, против нескольких подготовленных магов? Оставалось только бежать…

Шики снова замолчал, сверля зеркало пустыми глазами. Синдзи переваривал услышанное. Какими же мелочными теперь казались его собственные проблемы! Каким отвращением он преисполнился к самому себе! И какой ненавистью проникся к деду Зокену и Ассоциации.

«А что было дальше?» - осторожно спросил он.

- Дальше? Дальше юноша некоторое время выживал буквально на улице, поскольку Ассоциация не только отобрала у него дом, не только забрала тело сестры, не дав устроить похороны, но и отняла вообще все. Банковские счета, земельные владения по всей стране и за ее пределами, магические артефакты и книги – все семейное имущество было конфисковано. Только одного они не учли – не убили того юношу сразу. А юноша, чью жизнь они разрушили, цеплялся за свое существование с упорством таракана, прикладывая все силы, чтобы безмерно развить Мистические глаза, раскрыть весь их потенциал. Запомни, парень, - Шики криво усмехнулся. – Если ты не воровал, чтобы прокормиться, ты не знаешь что такое жизнь.

И в то же время осколок злобного духа, до этого подавленный светлыми чувствами, стал расти, запускать свои корни в душу юноши все глубже, напитывать его своей силой, которая годилась лишь для одного – для убийства. И так прошло еще три года. Юноша не только выжил, но и смог выбраться из нищеты, обзавелся массой полезных знакомств и в преступном и в магическом мире. Пока однажды не нашел своего бывшего друга, который обучился магии и искал свой путь в жизни. В тот день бывший друг перестал быть бывшим.

«А Ассоциация?»

- А что Ассоциация? Чтобы уничтожить всю эту прогнившую организацию, нужны совместные усилия очень большой группы очень могущественных существ. Да и то нет гарантии успеха. Но если ты спрашиваешь о тех, кто разграбил семейные активы – то они все начали умирать всего через год после разорения особняка. Представляешь, - Шики зло ощерился. – Такие могущественные маги, и умирали от несчастных случаев, один за другим. Один проходил по улице точно напротив взорвавшегося газопровода, второго переехал грузовик, третий решил сходить в ресторан с семьей, отведать миндального пирожного, но оно стало для него последним, четвертый сел на самолет, который пропал без вести где-то посреди Тихого океана. Ну и так далее.

«Вот теперь я понял, почему ты мне помогаешь».

- Ни черта ты не понял, - фыркнул Шики. – Чтобы ты знал: я ненавижу Ассоциацию Магов, ненавижу Зокена, ненавижу этот сраный мир, состоящий только из боли и предательства, но больше всего на свете я ненавижу тебя, шкет! – он вдруг схватил из раковины нож и приставил его к горлу. – Каждую секунду мне приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не вскрыть тебе глотку. Но, - тут его голос слегка смягчился. – Если сможешь не наступить на те же грабли, тогда я тебя, наверное, прощу.

«Я все понимаю. Кстати, раз уж мы со всем разобрались, стоит ли тебя дальше звать «Шики»? Может лучше подойдет что-то вроде «братана»?»

- Не стоит. Шики так Шики. В конце концов, мне это имя подходит, ведь со своей точки зрения, я давно мертв.

Вернулся в свою секретную квартирку Синдзи только в одиннадцати. Показываться на глаза Сакуре после того, что он натворил и что узнал о себе, не хотелось совершенно. Даже пока он шел по улице, чудилось, что прохожие глазеют на него, тычут в него пальцами и перешептываются за спиной. Сидя на кровати в темноте, он разглядывал зажатый в руках нож. По странному совпадению, такая разновидность ножей называлась «макири» - так же, как и старая фамилия семьи, которую она носила до переезда в эту страну, и которую взял себе при жизни Шики. Обычный хозяйственный инструмент, предназначенный для резки продуктов и всяких второстепенных мелочей. Рукоятка буквально жгла руки, но сведенные судорогой пальцы не желали разжиматься.

Шики заверил, что полиция в жизни ни о чем не догадается. От трупа он избавился какой-то хитрой комбинацией шести рун, за несколько минут превратившей тело и кровь в груду серого праха. Вопреки всем протестам Синдзи, призывавшего проявить толику уважения к покойному, Шики смел все веником в мешок для мусора, и забрал его с собой, выбросив в ближайший контейнер. Похоже, он даже не понял сути претензий, поскольку в его понимании избавляться в таких ситуациях от улик и следов было нормальным правилом, вроде чистки зубов или опускания крышки унитаза.

Теперь же, сидя в темноте, Синдзи старательно пытался подавить тошноту. Странное просветление, овладевшее им недавно, растаяло без следа, и теперь страх, отвращение и совесть вгрызались в него от всей души. И если муки совести понятны, то страх и отвращение были направлены в первую очередь на самого себя. Слова Шики о частице Ангра-Манью, слившейся с его собственной душой, прочно засели в памяти и не давали покоя. Значит ли это, что он действительно стал одержимым? Как удержать в узде настолько мощную сущность, чтобы она не причиняла вред окружающим? В том, что сущность жаждет именно этого, сомнений и быть не могло.

«Не трусь, это не красит мужчину, - буркнул Шики. – Говорю же, смог выдержать я – и ты сможешь. Ты еще никого не успел по-настоящему возненавидеть, у Ангра-Манью нет надежного фундамента в тебе».

«Хотелось бы верить… как это сдерживать?»

«Просто не поддавайся эмоциям и сиюминутным желаниям, которые оно в тебе пробуждает. Обрати разум в сталь, а кровь в лед. Звучит, может, слишком пафосно, но суть отражает предельно точно».

«Понятно. Правда, я так толком не понял, что это. На демона Ангра-Манью не походит, ни на истинного, ни на ложного, но само это состояние больше всего схоже именно с одержимостью».

«Одержимость – это слишком общий термин, который ввели тысячи лет назад не слишком грамотные люди. Зачастую осколок Зла в тебе, как я могу судить из своего опыта, будет находиться в спячке, оказывая минимальное влияние. Как это проявится – не берусь предсказать. В любом случае, достаточно просто держать себя в руках».

«Понятно. Думаю справлюсь, это не выглядит невыполнимым».

«А теперь самое главное. Как ты наверное заметил, силой Ангра-Манью можно воспользоваться. Проблема в том, что его сила годится только для уничтожения людей, поскольку этот дух есть воплощение людского зла, а не природного. Ангра-Манью реагирует на намерение убить и усиливает своего носителя, ибо в этот момент их цели совпадают. Собственно, именно благодаря этому его свойству я смог протянуть так долго. Усиление подразумевает не только и не столько увеличение физических и магических возможностей, а нечто принципиально иного уровня. Мне сложно это объяснить, подобные феномены слишком редки, чтобы быть хорошо изученными. Как ты сам заметил, это состояние больше всего напоминает инстинкт, безошибочно ведущий к реализации намерения убить. Подозреваю, что это завязано прямо на Спираль Истока, и потому лучше носителя Ангра-Манью на этой планете способен убивать только один паучок и одна собачка.

Однако, как я уже сказал, эта сила имеет только одно назначение, и ни на какие другие цели ее обернуть просто невозможно, также как невозможно нарисовать треугольный круг. И еще один ньюанс – чем чаще ты прибегаешь к его помощи, тем сильнее оно с тобой будет сливаться. Самим Ангра-Манью ты, конечно, не станешь, силы не те, но риск свихнуться есть совсем не иллюзорный».

«Если есть такой риск, что же ты сам его силой пользовался направо и налево?»

«Так мне уже без разницы было. Хотя подозреваю, что моя смерть была не просто следствием хорошо спланированной ловушки, а эффектом Противодействующей Силы, потому что тогда я действительно начал постепенно терять контроль».

«Странно, что Мир после такого принял тебя как своего Стража».

«Мир, а точнее Алайя – квинтэссенция стремления человечества быть, сущность неразумная и в средствах неразборчивая, однако способная обратить себе на пользу практически все что угодно. Даже если это Мировое Зло. В конце концов, не важно, кто и с какими внутренними мотивами уничтожает врагов мира, главное результат».

Фосфоресцирующие стрелки на часах неумолимо приближались к половине двенадцатого. Хотелось есть, хотелось спать, но очень не хотелось идти домой. Появились слабовольные мысли о том, чтобы заночевать прямо здесь. Парень еще крепче стиснул пальцы на рукоятке ножа, запустив вторую руку во внутренний карман, где лежал небольшой сверток. К черту все. Ей он расскажет все, и про Шики, и про свои занятия магией, и про то, что сегодня натворил. А дальше будь что будет, до того как вернется дед все как-нибудь устаканится. Невозможно предсказать, как Сакура на все это отреагирует, но мысли о том, что дальше придется врать, были невыносимы. Ведь если разобраться, он в доме за главного во всех смыслах, и взять на себя ответственность будет правильно и логично.

Мысль о том, что в магии он теперь имеет шанс превзойти сводную сестру, немного приободрила Синдзи. Скорее всего, ее такое положение вещей тоже вполне устроит. Правда, сперва кое-что надо было уладить лично для себя.

«Слушай, Шики, - решительно подумал он. – Давай проясним кое что раз и навсегда. Ты и я – совершенно разные люди. Хотя мы и начинали одинаково, лично я совершенно не горю желанием к тридцати годам превращаться в мага-изгоя, обреченного на Печать, и всеми силами намерен этого избежать».

«О.К.»

«Так же у меня нет ни малейшего желания превращаться в сосуд Мирового Зла».

«У меня плохие новости: ты уже его сосуд».

«Я могу понять, почему ты стал таким, но оправдать – нет».

«О.К.»

«Пообещай, что никого больше не убьешь и меня не заставишь».

«Кхм…»

«Хорошо, не будешь убивать без крайней на то необходимости».

«О.К.»

«Ты меня вообще слушаешь?»

«Слушаю, куда от тебя денусь из твоей же головы… парень, будь другом, сбегай за сигаретами. Курить хочется, сил нет».

«Обойдешься! Я не дам тебе гробить еще и мое здоровье!»

«Твоя жестокость не ведает границ… - печально протянул Шики. – Кирей дал тебе верное определение, ты просто Дьявол во плоти».

Мысленно поздравив себя с этой маленькой победой, Синдзи взял со стола один из стаканов, которые принес сюда с запасом, и пошел в душевую за водой. Вернувшись, он поставил его на стол и закрыл глаза, активизируя одну за другой магические цепи. Сегодня это давалось легче обычного, боль от обжигающего прикосновения магии можно было вытерпеть молча. Вытянув руку в сторону стакана, он сосредоточился на формуле заклинания.

Меч рассек небо из крови.

- Chill mia sango! – отчетливо произнес он.

На этот раз стакан не взорвался. Вместо этого вода в нем стремительно вскинулась вверх и тут же замерзла сотнями ветвящихся игл, словно образовав причудливый букет из сказочных ледяных цветов. Синдзи отступил на шаг назад и удовлетворенно оглядел результат трудов. На овладение несложным заклинанием ушло три недели, но результат того стоил, хотя бы в плане поднятия духа. И тут раздался звонок в дверь.

Синдзи подскочил на месте как ужаленный, и резко обернулся. Кто мог придти в такое время, да еще и в эту квартиру? Полиция? В животе сжался неприятный комок. Шики заверил, что стер все следы, а без трупа дела редко заводят, но… он осторожно двинулся к двери. Прислонившись к косяку, он осторожно спросил:

- Кто там?

- Брат, открой пожалуйста, - донесся тихий голос.

Синдзи похолодел и резко распахнул дверь. Перед ним стояла Сакура, все еще одетая в школьную форму. Она избегала смотреть ему в глаза, но вид у нее был крайне подавленный. Быстро осмотрев коридор на предмет посторонних, Синдзи втащил ее внутрь.

- Что ты тут делаешь? – чуть более резко, чем хотел, спросил он.

- Мне… я хотела узнать, где ты пропадаешь, - запинаясь, проговорила она. - Я почувствовала использование магии, поэтому постучала.

- И… давно ты за мной следишь?

- С утра.

Блин. Синдзи оперся на стол, чтобы не упасть. Значит, теперь она и так все знает. И не только о его тайных занятиях, но и о…

- Брат, зачем ты это сделал? – Сакура подняла на него глаза. – Если у тебя проблемы, ты мог попросить меня. Я плохо владею магией, но могла бы все исправить.

- Не хотел тормошить тебя по мелочам, - сипло ответил Синдзи. В горле пересохло, говорить было трудно. – Не беспокойся, я сделал все чисто.

- Но так неправильно, - такая твердость была странной для нее.

- Правильно, не правильно, сделанного все равно не воротишь. В любом случае, этот инцидент затрагивал интересы семьи, и как старший, я не мог оставить дело на самотек.

Сакура подошла к столу, где все еще стоял стакан с уже начавшим таять ледяным «букетом» и отломила небольшой кристаллик льда. Н-да… а ведь если расскажет деду, будет очень, очень печально.

- Но раньше ты не владел магией, - сказала она не оборачиваясь. – Это из-за того случая, в библиотеке?

- Угу. Видать, скрытые резервы пробудились, - честность это хорошо, но про Шики ей все равно знать не стоило. – Сам в шоке был от всего этого, но сейчас вроде неплохо получаться стало. Красиво, правда?

- Да, красиво, - отстраненно ответила она, о чем-то задумавшись.

- Давай, ты про это тоже не будешь рассказывать деду, хорошо?

Сакура обернулась к нему с очень серьезным лицом.

- Брат, я не стану ему рассказывать, но если он узнает, то может убить тебя.

- Я в курсе, - Синдзи с трудом выдавил улыбку. – И меня все устраивает.

Сакура отвела глаза.

- Я думал сам сегодня все тебе рассказать, но ты успела узнать все сама, - продолжил он. – Знаешь, я думал, что ты обрадуешься.

- Почему мне следовало обрадоваться?

- Ну, тебя ведь забрали в эту семью потому, что у меня не было способностей, так? Но теперь все иначе! Когда я стану настоящим магом, тебе больше не придется тут оставаться.

- Брат, ты настолько меня ненавидишь? – спросила Сакура. – Мне ведь некуда больше пойти. Семья Мато – моя семья, и если я не нужна даже здесь…

- Ладно, ладно, - торопливо прервал ее Синдзи. – Тогда можно тебя просто попросить об одной услуге?

- Какой?

- Не называй меня братом. У меня, если что, есть имя.

- Хорошо, бра… Синдзи, - немного удивленно сказала Сакура.

- И раз уж ты все равно здесь, то закрой глаза и не открывай, пока не разрешу.

Девушка повиновалась, а Синдзи тем временем запустил руку во внутренний карман и вытащил оттуда небольшой сверток. Из него он извлек предмет, который приобрел еще несколько дней назад. Шагнув к Сакуре вплотную, он проделал несколько манипуляций и после этого позволил ей открыть глаза.

Несколько секунд Сакура озадаченно рассматривала цепочку с маленьким серебряным кулоном в форме вишневой грозди. Синдзи старательно смотрел в сторону.

- В общем, с днем рождения, - буркнул он. – Решил выбрать что-нибудь нейтральное.

Девушка опустила глаза, вцепилась в его пиджак и уткнулась головой ему в грудь. Парень удивленно отшатнулся, но она держала крепко.

- Зачем? – прошипела Сакура со слезами в голосе. – Зачем ты мне это даришь? Какое тебе дело до этой даты? Я ведь…

Синдзи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закрыть лицо ладонью. Осторожно обняв девушку и прижав к себе, он прошептал ей на ухо:

- Должен же старший брат иногда радовать глупенькую младшую сестренку.

Сакура расплакалась уже во весь голос. Горько сморщившись, Синдзи поглаживал ее по голове и думал, что в следующий раз между утешением плачущей девушки и тремя часами в компании дедушкиных червей безоговорочно выберет второе. В этом случае по крайней мере совесть мучить не будет.

- Брат… Синдзи, - вдруг сказала она. – Можно… посмотреть на твою магию?

Синдзи оглянулся через плечо. Ледяной «букет» почти растаял, и на стол натекла изрядная лужа.

- Только если ты меня отпустишь. Надо набрать воды.

- Нет, я про другое… у тебя глаза цвет меняли.

- А, это…

Слегка отстранившись, он приподнял ее голову и послал в глазные цепи самый минимум праны. Мир наполнила уже ставшая привычной рябь. Сакура протянула руку и осторожно провела пальцем под глазом Синдзи.

- И правда, красиво, - шепнула она.


	8. Chapter 7,5 (erotic omake)

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Данный текст содержит через задницу описанные откровенные сцены с участием несовершеннолетних личностей, поэтому его не рекомендуется читать никому. **

**Глава 7.5: Что осталось в тени.**

- И правда, красиво, - шепнула она.

Внезапно у нее подкосились ноги, и она бессильно обмякла в объятиях брата. Удержав девушку на весу, Синдзи коснулся ладонью ее лба.

- Сакура, да у тебя жар, - сказал он. – И как ты заболеть ухитрилась в такую теплую погоду?

Неприятная ситуация. В этой квартире не было даже простейших медикаментов. До дома надо было идти три километра, автобусы уже не ходили, а такси вызвать не с чего.

- Это не болезнь, - поправила его девушка сбивчиво. – Это…

Только теперь Синдзи заметил, что ее лицо раскраснелось, а все тело дрожит, и дело было отнюдь не в ознобе. Ясно. Значит, нехватка проявляется вот так. Проклятые черви… Все еще под впечатлением от исповеди Шики, ему было совестно прикасаться к ней, но если ей от этого станет легче – так тому и быть.

- Не беспокойся, я все понимаю, - сказал он, подхватывая Сакуру на руки и укладывая на стоявшую рядом кровать. – Сейчас тебе станет лучше.

Он начал с ног. Сняв с нее туфли, он принялся большими пальцами разминать ее ступни, снимая скопившееся за день напряжение. Постепенно дрожь в теле Сакуры успокоилась, и та только глубоко дышала.

Притянув ее к себе, Синдзи начал медленно снимать с нее блузку, одновременно сбросив с себя пиджак и одной рукой расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Ее кожа буквально горела, хотя сама Сакура как обычно была пассивна. Вряд ли надолго.

Рубашка и блузка полетели на пол одновременно. Заведя левую руку ей за спину и щелкнув застежкой лифчика, пальцами правой руки Синдзи осторожно коснулся ее животика и повел ими вверх, забираясь под лифчик, нащупал уже явно наметившуюся грудь и принялся поигрывать с ней, описывая пальцем круги по ореолу соска. Сакура покраснела еще больше, закусив палец, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу стон, но не сопротивлялась и даже немного подалась на встречу. Прекрасно. Только не надо совать в рот пальцы, не маленькая.

Расстегнутый лифчик начал сползать с ее плеч. Синдзи аккуратно отнял руку Сакуры ото рта, заведя ее себе за шею, а сам приник к ее губам. Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, но быстро освоилась, не слишком умело, но, похоже, искренне отвечая на поцелуй. Даже странно было немного, что их первый поцелуй случился спустя почти четыре месяца после того, как они первый раз переспали. Но сейчас, когда они полуобнаженные и разгоряченные донельзя стояли друг перед другом на коленях, это уже не играло никакой роли. Синдзи почувствовал, как Сакура уже обеими руками обнимает его за плечи, и решил, что можно следовать дальше.

Прижав ее к себе еще крепче, он запустил руку ей сзади под юбку, постепенно поднимаясь по внутренней стороне бедра все выше и выше. Ее трусики уже были насквозь влажными от естественной смазки, даже сильнее обычного, и стоило ему прикоснуться через их ткань к ее горячей промежности, как она бессознательно задвигала бедрами, стараясь потереться о его пальцы. Хотя Синдзи и понимал умом основную причину ее возбуждения, но такая пылкость все равно не переставала его восхищать. Подцепив трусики Сакуры за резинку, он потянул их вниз, одновременно заваливая ее на спину. Та со стоном оторвалась от его губ, двигаясь так, чтобы ему было легче их снять полностью, а потом сама торопливо потянулась к молнии юбки, пока Синдзи избавлялся от брюк.

На тесной односпальной койке было не слишком удобно, но они этого просто не замечали. Даже наоборот, это словно заставляло их быть еще ближе друг к другу. Глядя на девушку, раскинувшуюся под ним и истекающей соками желания, Синдзи почувствовал, что голову словно затапливает сияющий теплый туман, в котором таяли любые мысли.

- Брат… скорее… - выдохнула Сакура, снова протягивая к нему руки.

- Не называй меня братом, - хрипло проговорил Синдзи, проскальзывая левой рукой ей под спину, а правую опуская на лобок. – Заниматься сексом с братом – извращение, а ты ведь не извращенка?

- Н-нет…

- Вот и умница.

Заставив ее замолчать поцелуем, прижавшись к ней всем телом, он пальцами принялся исследовать ее промежность. Тонкие половые губы набухли и были полностью покрыты смазкой, истекавшей из ее дырочки. Крохотный бугорок у их основания на ощупь был очень твердым, и стоило ему его коснуться…

- Хах! – Сакура дернулась и резко выгнулась вверх. По ее телу прошла легкая судорога, а потом она бессильно обмякла, тяжело дыша.

В обычной ситуации, Синдзи поспешил бы сразу убраться подальше, раз его присутствие больше не требуется, но сегодня был особый день во многих смыслах. На день рождения сестренке стоит преподнести не только кулон. Медленно, стараясь действовать как можно нежнее, он протиснул средний палец ей во влагалище. Все еще ощущая спазмы мышц от ее предыдущего оргазма, он начал двигать в ней пальцем, одновременно лаская губки и клитор. Его собственное возбуждение почти достигло пика, но все еще чего-то не хватало. Сакура застонала, закусив губы, уже самостоятельно стискивая одной рукой свою грудь, а второй вцепившись в его плечо. Несмотря на настоящий потоп из смазки, палец туго протискивался в ее нутро, и с каждой секундой двигаться становилось все труднее. В какой-то миг Сакура вскрикнула, еще шире раскинув ноги, а ее влагалище сжалось настолько плотно, что секунду Синдзи не мог шевельнуть рукой.

Ее напряжение постепенно спало, но дыхание оставалось прерывистым. Глаза Сакуры затуманились, и на обычно пустом лице затеплилась слабая улыбка.

- Ты что, уже отключаешься?

- Ммм… прости. Кажется, немного устала…

- И всего-то после двух раз? Расслабилась ты совсем, Сакура-тян. Давай-ка немного тоже поработай.

Ухватив ее, покрепче, Синдзи перевернулся на спину, так что Сакура оказалась сверху.

- Эммм, я не знаю как, - немного растеряно пролепетала девушка. – В такой позе.

- Ничего, это на самом деле проще простого, - он коснулся рукой ее груди. – Главное не слишком торопись.

Чуть привстав на коленях, Сакура осторожно нашарила член брата, и направила его в себя. Зрелище того, как она плавно насаживает себя на возбужденную плоть, было восхитительно. Вот оно, вот чего не хватало! Девушка немного поерзала, привыкая к столь глубокому проникновению в себя. А потом начала двигаться, поначалу неуверенно, а потом все энергичнее и сильнее, быстро входя во вкус. Сдерживаясь на пределе сил, Синдзи обхватил ее талию, вталкивая в нее член в унисон с ее движениями. Теплое лоно Сакуры сжималось все плотнее, наслаждение обоих нарастало, пока не достигло пика в единый момент, и девушка, испустив стон наслаждения, не рухнула без сил на партнера, слегка подрагивая в так бьющей в нее струе семени.

- Не думала… что может быть… так приятно, - отдышавшись, пролепетала она, покрепче прижимаясь к брату.

- Всегда к твоим услугам, - довольно промурлыкал Синдзи, согласный с каждым ее словом. – Кстати, не закрывай глаза. Целая ночь впереди, так что попробуй встать на четвереньки…

Когда на горизонте забрезжил первый луч рассвета, Синдзи подошел к окну открыть форточку. Глаза слипались и буквально молили о сне, но в теле по-прежнему кипела дикая энергия, требовавшая выхода. Сакура посапывала на кровати, вымотанная до предела, но судя по блуждающей по лицу слабой улыбке – впервые за много лет полностью довольная жизнью.

«Дьявол во плоти, - прокомментировал Шики. – Ни стыда ни совести».

«Что не так? После четвертого раза это уже она в меня вцепилась».

«Я не про то, балда. Слыхал про резонанс душ? Ты взял и спер мою технику, которую я оттачивал годами, чертов плагиатор».

«Как же меня бесит тот факт, что ты за нами подглядываешь».

«Просто думай об этом так, будто ты тут в двойном количестве, и все будет нормально».

…

Утром Синдзи пришлось тащить Сакуру до дома на себе. Ноги ее просто не держали.


	9. Chapter 8

**Глава 8: От рыбы к удочке**.

**Октябрь 2001 года, Часовая Башня**

Обширный кабинет под самой крышей лондонского Биг-Бена, втиснутый туда сложнейшей пространственной магией, изобретенной еще в Эру Богов, впервые за много лет принимал в себе сразу двух человек. Хотя нет, людьми их назвать было невозможно. Существ, могущественных сверхъестественных сущностей, многие века назад отринувших человечность ради более высоких целей. Будь им хоть какое-то дело до мира людей – они бы стали единоличными правителями планеты меньше чем за сутки.

Первым из них был седой старик крепкого сложения с красными кошачьими глазами. Одет он был в странный красный наряд, в котором поклонники «Final Fantasy» безошибочно опознали бы плащ Генезиса. Он сидел в резном кресле и читал мангу без перевода, на обложке которой при слабом освещении можно было разглядеть какого-то светловолосого мальчишку в оранжевом комбинезоне. По меньшей мере, странное занятие для одного из величайших Волшебников за всю историю человеческого вида, но никому и в голову не пришло бы его в этом упрекнуть. Тот, кто тысячелетия назад овладел таинством Второй Истинной Магии, кто занимал четвертую позицию в списке Прародителей Мертвых Апостолов, кто в ужасном поединке одолел и уничтожил Абсолют Луны, Брюнстада Багряную Луну, имел полное право делать то, что сочтет для себя уместным, не считаясь с мнением окружающих. Своим положением, однако, Кейшуа Зелретч Швайнорг не злоупотреблял, да и вообще редко вмешивался даже в дела подотчетных ему Департаментов, предпочитая проводить время за одному ему понятными исследованиями или странствуя по бесконечности параллельных миров.

Вторым был молодой на первый взгляд мужчина, которому можно было дать чуть больше тридцати, но прожитые тысячелетия все равно оставили свой след в уголках его глаз. Длинные темные волосы свободно стекали по его плечам, аккуратная борода по грудь придавала умному и холодному лицу оттенок загадочности. Одет он был в простые длинные одежды из грубой шерсти, что также совершенно не вязалось с его статусом и могуществом. Единственный человек, которого признало равным даже фантастически гордое и кичливое семейство Бартомелой. Единственный человек, способный единолично управлять Ассоциацией Магов, структурой неповоротливой и крайне своенравной. Единственный человек, владеющий Первой Истинной Магией – Отрицанием Небытия. Тот, кто две тысячи лет назад сотворил Великий Ритуал, что покончил с Эрой Богов и ознаменовал начало Эры Человека, вписав в структуру мироздания магическую систему Святых Таинств. Тот, кто одновременно был везде и нигде. Человек, которого почитали как бога миллиарды людей – Иисус Христос, он же безымянный, безликий и бессменный Директор Часовой Башни.

Сегодня эти двое встретились впервые за долгое время, чтобы обсудить вопросы на ближайшие десятилетия. Если вникнуть, то не слишком масштабные вопросы. Где-то на востоке произошла утечка в материальный континуум Шестого Мнимого Элемента, что при неблагоприятном развитии событий может привести к эпидемии одержимости. По словам Зелретча, в одной из смежных реальностей это событие люди назвали «вспышкой агонистического расстройства» и смогли локализовать своими силами, но этот сценарий вызывал бы слишком большую утечку информации.

В Великобритании, буквально в двух шагах от Часовой Башни, в местечке Эйлсберри, развил бурную деятельность 14-й номер среди Прародителей Мертвых Апостолов, Валери Фердинанд Вальдештам. Это надо взять под строгий контроль и быть готовыми к применению самых жестких мер пресечения, вплоть до провоцирования ядерного удара или применения Истинной Магии, потому что приход в мир Темной Шестерки не нужен никому.

В Бермудском треугольнике наоборот, все тихо и спокойно, впервые за много лет. В основном благодаря тому, что одна молодая волшебница взялась за ум и больше не колесит по свету, призывая в фамилиары кого ни попадя.

В Европе недавно произошел инцидент с 13-м Прародителем, ТАТАРИ, накрывшим за одну ночь небольшой горный городок и высосавшим всю кровь, что смог там найти. Связываться с этой сущностью, уничтожить которую хотя бы теоретически могла разве что создавшая его Альтруж Брюнстад, не хотелось обоим, но рано или поздно это придется сделать, потому что его действия слишком заметны для общественности.

И опять в поле зрения двух Волшебников попадает Восток. Портал в Акашу, который для маскировки назвали «Святым Граалем», был под завязку накачан энергией с предыдущей войны, и может вновь пробудиться в ближайшие пару лет. А вместе с ним проснется и свившая в нем логово злобная сущность. Хотя Сила Противодействия не даст случиться непоправимому ущербу, но Иисус предлагает отправить туда кого-то проконтролировать ситуацию и сгладить ее при необходимости. Зелретч отмахивается, сообщая, что уже принял кое-какие меры, и нужно только немного подождать, пока эффект разовьется. На немой вопрос своего коллеги, он поясняет, что немного напомнил о себе кое-кому из своих прежних учеников.

Два старых Волшебника неторопливо обсуждают, как сохранить в мире статус-кво. Просто потому, что любые значительные изменения в нем будут гибельны для человечества. Когда-то давно каждый из них следовал своим идеалам, стремясь создать идеальный мир, но, не смотря на все их могущество, Сила Противодействия была сильнее. Поэтому они оба решили, что лучшее, что они могут сделать – это стараться не вмешиваться. Два старых реликта древних эпох обсуждают судьбы мира, а тем временем…

**…А тем временем в Фуюки**

Осень – это такое время, когда вытащить с антресолей обогреватель еще лень, а на улице уже холодно, особенно по ночам. Поэтому выбираться из-под одеяла с утра пораньше кажется если не преступлением, то неблаговидным и вообще глупым действием. Особенно если подушка, одеяло и простыни только вчера принесены из прачечной и еще несут на себе приятный запах свежевыглаженного белья. Особенно если под одеялом намного теплее, чем в комнате. И вообще, спать хочется. Отстаньте все от меня, я вкушаю заслуженный отдых. Ну, можете задернуть шторы, чтобы свет не бил в глаза, так мне будет спаться еще лучше.

Бззззззззззз.

Нет в мире справедливости. Потратив несколько секунд на взвешивание всех «за» и «против» разбивания будильника вдребезги подходящим для этого заклинанием не отрывая головы от подушки, Синдзи все-таки заставил себя приподняться и вырубить наконец эту надоедливую жестянку, которую купили наверное еще до Второй Мировой. Стоп. А на что это опирается рука? Сонным взглядом проследовав от плеча к ладони, под этой же ладонью он обнаружил Сакуру. Точнее, ее обнаженную грудь.

Вопреки канонам разнообразных мультиков для чокнутых отаку, увлечением которыми грешили некоторые одноклассники, Синдзи не завопил, не свалился с кровати, не рассыпался в извинениях, не начал заикаться и даже не покраснел. Молча переместил руку на более подходящую опору, благо сама Сакура еще не проснулась, уселся на кровати, и только тогда еще спящим мозгом отметил для себя, что, не смотря на внешнюю бесхарактерность, иногда сестренка проявляет просто чудовищную силу воли и способность добиваться своего. Да, покорно выслушает все аргументы, доводы и причины, по которым им следует спать в своих комнатах, на своих кроватях, покивает головой, но все равно сделает по-своему. Сопротивляться этому Синдзи попытался лишь однажды, в самый первый раз. В итоге где-то на середине выговора, глядя в глаза Сакуры, у него создалось впечатление, что в этот самый миг он пинает бездомного щенка-инвалида. После чего поперхнулся на полуслове и махнул на все рукой. Просыпаться иногда от ее пристального взгляда было жутковато, но в этом были и приятные моменты. Насколько это могло бы быть приятным в его положении.

Смысл, который Сакура вкладывала для себя в секс, он так и не смог постичь, осторожные расспросы не помогли, но дело явно заключалось не только в избавлении от вызванного червями зуда, так что он просто оставил все как есть, не отказывая ей никогда, но и от излишнего проявления инициативы удерживаясь. Мало ли что. Хотя она бурно наслаждалась самим процессом, но потом на нее часто накатывали приступы мрачного настроения, и из нее нельзя было выжать ни слова. Правда, смутные подозрения касательно ее психического состояния остались смутными подозрениями, на людях она вела себя абсолютно адекватно, да и дома почти всегда тоже. Синдзи поморщился, вспоминая. Угу, именно что почти. Иногда на нее все-таки находило что-то, отчего просто находиться поблизости становилось жутко. Например, когда он рассказал ей за ужином о том, как ухитрился подшутить на Тосакой. Тогда было такое чувство, что температура вокруг стола разом упала градусов на тридцать, и одновременно с этим погас свет. Или когда он для общего развития усадил ее читать записи о войне за Святой Грааль. В тот раз Сакура ушла к себе после второго листа. Не поняв сразу причину такого поведения, Синдзи глянул, а что именно она читала. На том листе были заметки деда Зокена о состоянии дяди Карии на начало войны, сразу после того как он призвал своего Берсеркера. Об их с Сакурой отношениях он мало что знал, но счел за лучшее больше эту тему не поднимать, а остаток вечера потратить на приведение сестры в чувство. Блин, с самого утра и уже столько всего навалилось. Выставив будильник на интервал примерно в пять минут от текущего времени, он оделся и пошел в ванную.

После умывания пришел черед завтрака. Профилонив сегодня с зарядкой, Синдзи получил редкую для себя возможность сообразить завтрак самостоятельно. Вообще говоря, необходимости в этом не было, достаточно подождать минут десять, и Сакура справилась бы и быстрее и лучше, но… умом-то Синдзи понимал, что поступает некрасиво, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. То, что сестра хорошо умела что-то, чего совершенно не умел он, выводило его из себя. Поэтому он решил овладеть хотя бы основами, чтобы успокоить задетое самолюбие. Первым результатом была некая обгоревшая комковатая масса, чем-то отдаленно напоминавшая яичницу, которую неудачно попытались обжарить с двух сторон. Оглядев огарки взглядом знатока, Сакура довольно уверенно сказала, что это есть нельзя, опасно для жизни. Разумеется, Синдзи ее не послушал, стремясь как можно прочнее отпечатать в памяти то, как не надо готовить. Последствия опустим из моральных соображений, но легкое пищевое отравление с последующим обезвоживанием все-таки преподнесло свои плоды. Взращенные в детстве гордость и тщеславие, вкупе с великим упорством, граничившим с ослиным упрямством, да направленные в нужное русло – это большая сила.

По мнению Синдзи, яйца в кармашке были вещью настолько простой, что с ней справится даже контуженный в голову бабуин, страдающий болезнью Альцгеймера. Взяли несколько кусков хлеба и столько же яиц, сделали бутерброды. Положили их на раскаленную сковородку маслом вниз, на каждый разбили по яйцу, и сверху посыпали чем-нибудь, что первым под руку попадется и немного подождали.

- Доброе утро. Кушать подано, садитесь жрать, пожалуйста, - весело объявил Синдзи только что вошедшей на кухню Сакуре.

- Доброе утро, - ответила она, все еще слегка зевая. Бросив взгляд на сковородку, девушка добавила, - Жарил на маргарине?

- Понятия не имею, что первое схватил, на том и жарил. Что-то светло-желтое и легко мажется.

- Ты меня иногда пугаешь, - полушутливо заметила Сакура. – Кажется, что ты пытаешься себя опять отравить.

- Кто бы говорил про «пугаешь», - парировал Синдзи, уязвленный таким пренебрежением к своему труду. – Это я тебя в любых количествах выдерживаю, а неподготовленного человека ты можешь вообще до заикания довести. Как Тигру-сенсея в тот раз.

Поначалу напрягшаяся, девушка улыбнулась, распознав шутку, и поставила кипятиться чайник. Синдзи переложил готовую яичницу на тарелки и составил их на стол. Просто семейная идиллия, если смотреть со стороны, и ничего не знать о скелетах, которыми были битком набиты шкафы этого дома.

Съесть завтрак предполагалось в два приема. Половину – прямо сейчас, чтобы не отягощать желудок. Вторую – сразу после тренировки в клубе. Времени немного, надо поторапливаться, так что посуду мыли в две пары рук. Оставлять было нельзя, вернутся они домой только поздно вечером, когда будет не до этого. Синдзи сверился с часами на руке – половина седьмого ровно. Тренировка в клубе начнется в полвосьмого. Времени впритык.

- Кто добежит последним – готовит ужин! – бросил он через плечо, хватая в прихожей в портфель и застегивая на ногах свинцовые утяжелители.

Всего одна фраза вела к тройной выгоде. Гарантированный шанс реабилитироваться за то, что проспала, для Сакуры и, чего греха таить, щелчок по носу ей же, а так же стимул для себя бежать чуть быстрее обычного. Да, бежать! Синдзи взял с места высокий старт, зажав портфель подмышкой.

«Я бегу, следовательно, существую».

Какие бы виды соревнований не придумывали люди, бег все равно останется основополагающим. Пока можешь бежать – можешь выжить. Не важно, убегаешь от опасности или преследуешь добычу. Бег трусцой? Оставьте это полноватым американским пенсионерам. Настоящие маги подвергают себя самым жестоким испытаниям из всех мыслимых и немыслимых. Например – бег с утяжелителями, с грузом в руках, в неудобной обуви и на максимально возможной скорости. Полтора километра, отделявшие его от конечной точки, были преодолены за считанные минуты. Уже подбегая к территории школы, он снова мельком глянул на часы. Почти пять минут. Отвратный результат. Мысленно дав себе пинка под задницу за то, что поленился сделать зарядку, он резким взмахом перебросил портфель через окружавшую школьный двор двухметровую ограду, а затем буквально взбежал по вертикальной поверхности, одновременно подтягиваясь на руках, и перемахнул на другую сторону, не коснувшись ногами верхней части ограды. Приземлившись, Синдзи удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Такое у него стало получаться только месяц назад.

«Доброе утро», - буркнул в голове голос.

«Доброе, доброе, - ответил мысленно Синдзи, подбирая портфель с клумбы. – Ты правда спал или это унылая попытка пошутить?»

«Это просто пожелание доброго утра, чтобы ты там не выдумывал. Я не в том возрасте, чтобы распыляться на всякие мелочи».

«Что-то часто ты про возраст вспоминаешь. Комплексы, да?»

«Обычное старческое брюзжание, за столько лет в компании Зокена мог бы и привыкнуть».

«Радуйся, Шики! В твоем распоряжении прекрасно сложенное и не прокуренное насквозь тело!»

«Прекрасно сложенное? Да что ты говоришь. Когда будешь бегать стометровку меньше чем за 9 секунд, не используя глаза – тогда поговорим. Но даже сейчас им пользуешься только ты».

«Кхем-кхм-кхм. Всего три слова. Лето. Каникулы. Аозаки-сан. И опять затер память, негодяй».

«Бабник ты, - фыркнул Синдзи, повесил на стоявший рядом турник куртку от школьной формы и встал на беговую дорожку. – Подумать только, к тридцати годам я стану таким же».

«Завидуешь тому, что я пользуюсь успехом? Ощущаешь дискомфорт и жжение в области седалища? Хочешь поговорить об этом? Можешь попытаться наверстать упущенное, пара лет у тебя есть, но тогда сестренка тебе голову оторвет и правильно сделает, она девочка ревнивая».

«Сам-то тем временем развлекаешься с тридцатилетней волшебницей с приказом на Печать. А объясняться перед Сакурой, где я пропадал целую неделю, приходится мне, древний извращенец».

«Курица не птица, наручники не извращение».

Несколько секунд прошли в молчании, Синдзи от удивления сбавил шаг вдвое.

«Черт…»

«Сходить что ли в церковь, - медленно подумал Синдзи. – Сказать, что одержим инкубом, попросить об экзорцизме…»

«Дыхание с ритма не сбивай. Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы всю неделю в койке провалялись?»

«Я от тебя уже чего угодно ждать готов».

«К слову сказать, у Токо огромное количество полезнейших связей, которые не грех и перенять».

«Тогда зачем стер память?»

«Не стер, а заблокировал на время. Ты тогда был все еще какой-то снулый, так что решил тебя не тормошить».

Воспоминания полугодичной давности резнули по внутренностям не хуже ножа. Простенького, но очень острого хозяйственного ножа-макири.

«Еще бы не был».

Пятнадцать кругов по стадиону, по четыреста метров каждый. Двадцать минут в сумме. Дальше – турник. Просто подтягивания, поднятие ног, подъем до упора на руках, переворот вперед, «солнце». Под конец Синдзи попытался выполнить самое сложное – поворот вокруг своей оси из стойки вниз головой. Собственно, почти получилось. Удалось перенести вес на одну руку, перехватить перекладину второй, но стоило ему начать разворачиваться…

- Привет, Синдзи! – раздался голос за спиной.

Шух! Потеряв равновесие, он рухнул вниз и повис на руках. Те чуть было не вывернулись из плечевых суставов, но все-таки выдержали.

- Шшшироооо, - прошипел Синдзи, кривясь от боли. – Нехороший… человек…

- Ой, извини, - Эмия Широ почесал затылок. – Опять идешь на занятия не выспавшимся? У тебя черные круги под глазами.

Еще бы им там не быть. Шесть часов сна в сутки это явно не то, что нужно молодому организму. Даже без учета Сакуры, заснуть в одной постели с которой в принципе та еще задачка, пусть даже она обычно ведет себя смирно и не домогается.

- А у тебя синяк под глазом.

- А, это…

- Кого и от кого защищал на этот раз?

- Какие-то старшеклассники издевались над двумя младшеклассниками, пытались отобрать у них велосипеды, - возмутился Широ. – Мне надо было просто стоять и смотреть?

- Можно было решить проблему быстрее. Ножик дать?

- Шутки эти твои… сам-то чего не спишь?

- Вчера до ночи рубал в "Dynasty 2". У меня в группе были одни олени, которые дважды вайпали рейд, - скороговоркой выдал Синдзи непонятную фразу, подслушанную пару недель назад.

- Иногда я завидую людям, который имеют время на подобные вещи, - серьезно сказал Широ.

- На самом деле ничего хорошего, - Синдзи набросил куртку и подобрал с земли многострадальный портфель. – Это лишь мой способ убежать из жестокой реальности, повергающей меня в пучины отчаяния.

- Утрируешь, - хмыкнул Широ.

Вдвоем они направились в стрелковое додзе.

- Это как сказать, - Синдзи оглянулся по сторонам. – Тебе никогда не случалось перепутать мальчика с девочкой?

- Эээ… а к чему такой вопрос?

- Ну, вот возьмем Мисудзури, - Синдзи немного повысил голос. – У нее настолько мускулистая фигура, настолько грубый голос и хамские манеры, что если бы она не носила юбку – я бы считал ее парнем. Я абсолютно серьезен, она мужественна, если не сказать «мужиковата» настолько, что невинная девушка может забеременеть от одного ее взгляда! Разве не ужасно такое стирание половых различий? Безусловно, это верный признак деградации человеческого вида, и мы можем надеяться лишь на тех, чье поведение и внешность подчеркивают их полову принадлежность.

Упомянутая Мисудзури Аяко уже была в додзе и, судя по разгневанному лицу, слышала все.

- Мато, твое поведение переходит все границы, - ледяным тоном сказала она.

- Что такого в том, чтобы высказать свое мнение? – невинно захлопав глазами, поинтересовался Синдзи. – Между прочим, не я один так считаю, многие парни со мной согласны.

- Потому что ты распускаешь разнообразные гнусные слухи! – если бы взглядом можно было убивать, не будучи магом, Аяко убила бы его уже минимум семь раз подряд.

- Мне нет нужды специально их распускать. То, что ты мужененавистница, давно все знают, можешь уже не скрывать это, - Синдзи поправил волосы. – В любом случае, если я замечу, что ты завлекаешь в свои извращенские сети мою чистую и невинную сестру – я положу остаток своих дней на кровавое возмездие тебе.

- Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась незаметно подошедшая Сакура.

- Все в полном порядке, - скучающим тоном ответил Широ. – Эти двое постоянно цапаются столько, сколько я помню.

В клуб Сакура вступила полгода назад. Точнее, в первое же буднее утро после своего дня рождения. Поначалу Синдзи просто хотелось ее чем-то занять, сделать чуть живее. Потом, после коротких раздумий, он рассудил, что если она будет уставать в клубе, ему самому придется легче. Хотя ежедневные выматывающие занятия на протяжении десяти месяцев отнюдь не прошли даром, его запас сил все равно был ограничен. И так было ровно до тех пор, пока Сакура, впервые взяв в руки лук, не отстреляла первую серию из шести стрел. После этого из стрелкового клуба ей бы никто просто не дал уйти. Излишне впечатлительная Тигра-сенсей, подобрав с пола челюсть, чуть не задушила ее в объятиях, сам Синдзи получил повод выпятить грудь и гордо объявить: «Моя школа!», и даже Мисудзури нейтрально заметила, что подлинный талант всегда найдет дорогу. В общем, приняли без бюрократии и проволочек.

И все было бы прекрасно, если бы с некоторых пор вокруг не стала виться Тосака Рин. Про эту особу Синдзи навел справки, и если Аяко ему просто нравилось подкалывать, а та просто не оставалась в долгу, то к Тосаке с тех пор он питал плохо скрываемое отвращение. Особенно в свете их с Сакурой отношений, а именно в полном их отсутствии. Правда, когда он как бы случайно обмолвился наедине с сестрой, что ему хочется прирезать эту «высокомерную тварь», Сакура почти выкрикнула: «Не надо!». Поскольку точно знала, что в этом вопросе у Синдзи слово с делом не разнилось. Логики этого он понять не мог, но ради спокойствия сестренки клятвенно пообещал, что никого без крайней необходимости и пальцем не тронет.

«Так, все, - Синдзи похлопал себя по щекам. – Постреляем немного…»

Начинался самый обычный день.

- Коль вы заметили, сейчас в подземной я тюрьме. Совсем не понимая где, на самом глубоком дне, - рассеянно напевал под нос Синдзи, одной рукой щелкая по кнопкам калькулятора а другой покрывая раскрытую тетрадь строчками формул. – В подземном царстве мертвецов, что свили тут гнездо… тьфу, блин, это же натуральный логарифм… а, что там… что свили тут гнездо как в кошмарном сне. Но нет, это не сон… и все равно я хочу денег!

Запустив пятерню во вьющиеся волосы, он озадаченно уставился на решение уравнения, пытаясь понять, что за ересь он имеет честь лицезреть.

Оно и верно – думать о нескольких вещах одновременно, когда занят важными расчетами – это последнее дело. С другой стороны, все эти вещи считали себя важными, толкались и пихались в голове, требуя немедленного обдумывания, что еще больше усугубляло обстановку. Испустив тихое шипение, Синдзи откинулся на стуле, схватившись руками за начинавшую закипать голову. Все началось… да уже не важно, когда все началось, это все в темном прошлом. А в суровом настоящем у начинающего мага было две проблемы:

Первая: как с минимальными потерями перевести кинетический импульс в прану?

Вторая: где достать денег?

Первая проблема носила характер если не фундаментальный, то определенно серьезный. Семейная магия Макири-Мато, которой немного владел Шики, основывалась на принципе поглощения и ассимиляции. Именно благодаря ей было возможно привитие разнообразных Магических Червей, именно она давала огромные возможности для самомодификации, и именно она стояла опасно близко к феномену вампиризма. Из всего родового благосостояния Шики в свое время смог спасти, помимо горстки Червей, один единственный ритуальный кинжал, являвшийся слабым Мистическим Знаком. Он был способен при активации поглощать поверхностью своего лезвия прану из всего, что с ним соприкасалось, перерабатывать ее в себе и передавать своему владельцу через рукоятку.

Строго говоря, клинки-вампиры, высасывавшие жизненные силы из своих жертв, не были чем-то необычным. Не единожды маги прошлого, особенно практиковавшие человеческие жертвоприношения, приходили в своих исследованиях к созданию подобных вещей, но Шики технически был не магом, а заклинателем, и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Мистические глаза позволяли ему эффективно изучать магию, даже не имея возможности ее применять, и после врезания в тело первой же искусственно созданной им магической цепи, ритуал по внедрению которой пришлось проводить с посторонней помощью, он с неистовством фанатика кинулся совершенствовать уже досконально изученный им с помощью Мистических Глаз кинжал. Месяцы каторжной работы, врожденное сродство с элементом Воды, позволявшим легко работать с преобразованием праны, и феноменальное упрямство дали свои плоды. «Всякая энергия одного вида может быть преобразована в энергию другого вида. Это аксиома» - так он себе сказал. Результат был ошеломительным. Не только прана и жизненная энергия. Свет. Электричество. Магнитные поля. Даже радиация. Даже радиоволны. Лезвие усовершенствованного кинжала пожирало все без остатка. А затем переваривало, накапливало и отдавало тому, кто касался рукоятки. Это был подлинный прорыв, способный перевернуть представление о природе магии как таковой. Который никто не заметил. Пусть даже тогда его репутация не была безнадежно испорчена убийствами сторонников возведения нового Высшего Грааля, но никто просто не желал слушать безродного мага. Абсолютный приоритет родословной над прочими качествами в сочетании с традиционной дискриминацией в Часовой Башне азиатов и славян, а Шики (он же Макири Синдзи) частично относился к обеим категориям, привели к тому, что об открытии забыли все. Все, кроме самого Шики. Бережно сохранив в памяти все потребные ритуалы и заклинания, он передал эти знания тому, кто мог бы реализовать упущенные им возможности.

Синдзи взял валявшийся рядом на столе нож-макири. С помощью Шики, на зачарование клинка ушло всего три месяца. Правда, от воспоминаний о колоссальном количестве крайне неаппетитной работы по подготовке реагентов его до сих про бросало в дрожь. Суть ее была в том, что нож использовал те же принципы, которые еще двести лет назад гениальный маг Мато Зокен, тогда известный как Макар Золген, положил в основу механизмов работы своих Магических Червей. И повторить эти механизмы было проще всего, имея под рукой полный подвал этих Червей. Которых Синдзи боялся просто животным страхом.

Положение спасла Сакура. Задумчиво выслушав сбивчивую просьбу, она удалилась с подвал с большой банкой и каминными щипцами, и вернулась через десять минут с «уловом». Потрошить их она вызвалась уже сама, и в этот миг Синдзи наблюдал на ее лице если не злую радость, то увлеченность процессом точно. Похоже, она так мстила этим тварям за… за все в общем. Затем пришлось разделять потроха, выискивать среди этого месива нужные части нужных органов, сушить, растирать в тончайшую пыль и наносить слоями в определенной последовательности на откатанные из эфирной глины листы. Результатом этого тошнотворного действа и нескольких последовательных десятистрочных заклинаний, больше напоминавших цитаты из учебника по квантовой физике, стало превращение обычного хозяйственного ножа в очень необычный хозяйственный нож. Легким импульсом праны, прокатившимся по цепям обжигающей болью, Синдзи активировал его.

Никаких вспышек, сверканий и прочих дешевых спецэффектов, к которым питали склонность некоторые маги, особенно огненной стихии. Просто блестящее лезвие стало черным. Полностью черным. Совершенно черным. Настолько черным, что практически соответствовало концепции абсолютно черного тела, предложенной Густавом Кирхгофом еще полтораста лет назад. Но если модель Кирхгофа была абстракцией, магический клинок был вполне реальным. Ни один квант света не отражался от его поверхности. Его можно было сунуть в розетку, и вместо удара током рука получила бы ровный поток чистой праны. На него можно было замкнуть страховочный контур магического круга и таким образом полностью решить проблему утечек и помех. А если вонзить этот нож в живую плоть, то можно «выпить» чужую энергию. Даже сейчас слабый поток магической энергии, горячий как кипяток, вливался в тело – нож не только поглощал разлитую в комнате ману, но и преобразовывал в нее закатные отсветы, пробивающиеся через шторы.

Что и говорить, продолжить, по сути, собственное дело было для Синдзи вопросом принципиальным, для чего он попытался придать клинку свойство поглощать не только электромагнитную энергию, но и кинетическую. Успех мероприятия обещал не только стать еще одним кирпичиком в Вавилонскую башню Знания, но и давал ему в руки на редкость действенное оружие ближнего боя. Зачем ему оружие, Синдзи толком объяснить не мог, но чувствовал – надо и все. Может, из-за жаждавшего крови Ангра-Манью. Может, из-за длительно общения с профессионально заинтересованным Шики. Может, просто из-за чисто мальчишеского желания иметь какую-нибудь смертоносную игрушку. Завалявшаяся в комнате бумажка с расчетами энергии барьера, останавливающего пулю, была пущена в ход, и требуемая формула совместными усилиями была выведена относительно быстро. Реализовать ее в виде схемы, встроенной в лезвие, уже не составило бы проблем, но когда все было почти готово к зачарованию, Синдзи вдруг представил, каков же будет эффект и застыл. Кинетической энергией обладают не только те предметы, которые движутся относительно него. Все предметы обладают кинетической энергией. Все в этом мире движется. Даже если предмет неподвижен относительно наблюдателя на Земле, он движется в космическом пространстве, обладая огромной кинетической энергией. И если эту энергию у него отнять… он был готов взвыть от бессилия. Будь проклят Исаак Ньютон и его Первый закон!

По идее, выход был в том, чтобы привязать нож к планетарной инерциальной системе. Но сказать просто, а как это реализовать на практике? Над этим Синдзи ломал голову с начала сентября, и понемногу начинал терять терпение. Слишком много переменных, слишком громоздкие формулы, слишком сложные вычисления. Глупым он не был, но и на вундеркинда не тянул, чтобы в уме решать подобные вещи. В конце концов, его сверстники в это время решали примеры с многочленами, а не интегральные уравнения.

Шики, что характерно, не помогал. Заявил, что он при жизни насмотрелся на эти формулы до тошноты, и наглухо закрылся в каком-то своем закутке сознания, оставив Синдзи один на один с темным лесом высшей математики и ошметками родовой магии, представленной несколькими схемами. Если бы не Сакура, он бы и ночевал здесь, забыв не только про учебу, но и про сон с питанием.

Сверившись с часами, он с сожалением закрыл тетрадь и начал собираться. Надо бы сегодня в магазин заскочить, раз уж по пути. И встретиться кое с кем, благо тоже по пути.

Заперев дверь на ключ, и проверив приклеенный к дверной ручке собственный волос, который должен был реагировать на прикосновение любого, у кого есть магические цепи, он спустился на первый этаж и вышел на улицу. После занятий он в клубе сегодня не оставался, так что закончил свои дела еще до темноты. От дома, где располагалась его мастерская до крупнейшего в городе супермаркета было рукой подать, так что Синдзи перешел на неспешный шаг, позволив основательно затекшему за несколько часов сидения телу расслабиться, и направил мысли на свою вторую проблему.

Вторая проблема была в деньгах, а именно в их отсутствии. Нет, выделенная дедом Зокеном на карманные расходы кредитка была при нем, но пользовался он ей только тогда, когда траты были небольшими и вписывающимися в поведение нормального подростка. В прачечной там расплатиться, с приходящим садовником, изредка сходить с одноклассниками в кафетерий для поддержания отношений или побаловать Сакуру чем-нибудь. Крупные покупки вызвали бы у Зокена недовольство, а то и подозрения, но они были необходимы. Лабораторная посуда, химикаты, редкие металлы, алхимические реагенты и инструменты – все это стоило немаленьких денег и по заверениям Шики, было совершенно необходимо. Тем более что последние придется приобретать через Аозаки-сан, а уж эта рыжая не упустит возможности содрать с него процент за посредничество. Добавим сюда разного рода форс-мажоры, в отдаленной перспективе – взятки, наем темных личностей и длительные поездки. В общем, деньги были нужны, а откуда пятнадцатилетнему подростку их взять?

Согласно давно известным принципам, зарабатывать деньги можно было быстро, много и честно. Одновременно могут выполняться только два условия, редчайшие исключения только подтверждают правило, и, как не сложно догадаться, Синдзи устраивал только вариант с «много+быстро», невзирая на законность. Но даже так проблема была практически непреодолима. Теневую деятельность, вроде наркоторговли и выбивания долгов, в Фуюки держал железной хваткой клан Фуджимура, а на разборки с такими личностями его еще долго не хватит. Да и навыки в таком деле нужны особые, лидерские качества и немалая харизма. Школьника же просто никто не будет воспринимать всерьез.

Что еще остается? Можно попытаться ограбить банк. Даже думать об этом смешно. Можно попытаться выиграть в казино. Но туда просто не пустят в силу возраста, а даже если бы пустили – ни телепатией, ни ясновидением, которые могли бы дать реальное преимущество, Синдзи не владел и овладеть не мог в принципе. Единственное изобретение, нож-абсорбер, было магическим, а среди магов на изобретательстве не разбогатеешь, зато легко отправишься под Печать. Да и в принципе никаких особых талантов, которыми можно заработать, он за собой не наблюдал. Нет, таланты были, даже два. Но пользоваться первым было слишком противно, вторым – слишком страшно. Даже если на кону крупная сумма.

До магазина он добрался незаметно для себя. Торопливо нагрузив тележку привычным набором и добавив сверху банку растворимого кофе, для себя, Синдзи встал в очередь к кассе, попутно прикидывая, как лучше построить беседу с тем, с кем в ближайшее время предстояло встретиться. Эта личность хоть и была падка на лесть, но неискренность могла почувствовать мгновенно. А это было чревато неприятностями. Немного подумав, он решил, что лучше всего просто говорить честно и вежливо, и стараться не перечить. Как всегда, в общем.

Расплатившись и подхватив пакеты вместе с портфелем, он вышел наружу. Небольшая площадь перед супермаркетом была, как всегда по вечерам, полна народу. На секунду включив Мистические глаза, он отыскал взглядом кого надо и быстрым шагом пошел навстречу.

- Доброго вечера, Король, - поздоровался он, усаживаясь на скамейку, соблюдая почтительное расстояние.

Гильгамеш ничего не сказал вслух, однако одарил его коротким взглядом и даже не кивком, движением век. Ну что же, это уже явный прогресс. Даже такой жест в исполнении Короля Героев был немалой честью.

- У тебя паршивый вид, - заметил Гильгамеш. – Ранее ты утверждал, что твоя деятельность ведет тебя к наслаждению. Тебя привлекают собственные страдания, Синдзи?

Странная на первый взгляд тема для разговора начинающего мага и Героической Души, возжелавшей остаться в материальном мире после окончания Четвертой Войны. Гильгамеш вообще часто говорил странные вещи. Но Синдзи старался следовать принципу яда, преподнесенного мудрецом, и насколько мог честно и искренне отвечал на его вопросы. Иногда смысл речей древнего царя удавалось понять, и тогда он ничего не мог ему возразить даже мысленно. Возражать вслух было опасно для жизни.

- Да. Я со всей определенностью могу сказать, что процесс познания и создания чего-то нового меня привлекает и доставляет удовольствие. К примеру, сейчас я пытаюсь реализовать нечто, не имевшее аналогов прежде, и чувствую, что когда достигну этой цели, то смогу сполна насладиться своим триумфом.

- Однако сейчас ты выглядишь так, будто таскал камни.

Наслаждение, его природа и роль в жизни людей была излюбленной темой Гильгамеша. Слово «убежденный гедонист» было разве что не написано у него на лбу, и он искренне считал, что именно стремление к наслаждению отличает человека от животного, поскольку последние пекутся лишь о выживании.

- Дело в контрасте, Король. Да, сейчас я выжимаю из себя все соки для своих изысканий. Но чем большие муки пришлось преодолеть в пути, тем слаще будет вкус разгаданной загадки. Скажи, Король, разве твои сокровища ценились бы тобой, если бы они достались тебе без труда и битв? Так и я не могу по достоинству оценить то, что досталось легко. Другими словами, некоторые явления приятны не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что труднодостижимы.

Их разговоры случались относительно редко, а сам Король Героев был личностью крайне непростой в общении. Но даже вот такое взаимодействие было для Синдзи некоторой отдушиной. Возможно потому, что в эти моменты он ощущал себя учеником без груза ответственности, которому достаточно внимать голосу чужого опыта. Возможно потому, что Гильгамеш знал о его секрете, который он не открыл даже Сакуре. Каким-то образом, бывший Арчер почувствовал дыхание Ангра-Манью, будто был с ним знаком. И, похоже, это его здорово веселило.

- Не самая глупая мысль, - неожиданно легко согласился Гильгамеш. – Хотя я ждал от тебя другого ответа.

- Какого же?

- Учитывая, что за зло ты в себе носишь, было бы логичнее, если бы тебе были в радость чужие муки.

- Они доставляют радость, но не мне, а той сущности, с которой я вынужден делить тело. Это не мои чувства, и я не принимаю их.

- Разве не все равно, откуда проистекает наслаждение?

- Принципиальный для меня вопрос, Король. Не люблю пользоваться чужими подачками, добытое самостоятельно опять же имеет большую ценность.

- Не отрицай сходу то, чего не пробовал, - Гильгамеш прикрыл глаза и потянулся, будто его тело и правда затекло. – Почему бы тебе не пойти и не убить кого-нибудь?

- Так я уже, - невесело сообщил Синдзи. Скрывать это от Короля Героев не было смысла.

- И как впечатления?

- Очень просто, - с усилием выдавил он. – Слишком просто. И пролитая кровь противно пахнет, не говоря уже о расслаблении кишечника и мочевого пузыря у мертвецов.

- Другими словами, тебе не нравится убивать людей?

- Определенно нет.

- Странно, странно… - Гильгамеш неуловимым движением извлек из воздуха, на миг озарившегося светом, поблескивающий золотом сотовый телефон. – Неужели я в тебе ошибался? Или ты способен противостоять Ангра-Манью?

Он принялся искать в записной книжке номер. Синдзи невольно усмехнулся. Чтобы человек противостоял собственноручно сотворенному воплощению мирового Зла? Проще остановить падающую на Землю Луну.

- Эй, я хочу сделать ставку, - сказал Гильгамеш в трубку. – Двести тысяч на Алый Багрянец, он придет первым... Я в курсе шансов, закрой пасть и записывай номер моей кредитки.

Чего? Брови Синдзи медленно поползли вверх? Король Героев, владыка всего от земли до неба и тэдэ и тэпэ играет на тотализаторе? Хотя… наверное, подобные игры проводились и в древнем Уруке. Петушиные бои, например. А то и битвы каких-нибудь сверхъестественных существ. Ностальгия взыграла что ли?

- Занятная штука эти телефоны, - задумчиво проговорил Гильгамеш, убирая сотовый обратно в пустоту. – С одной стороны удобны, но с другой нельзя немедленно казнить наглеца на другом конце.

- Однако ты даже выделил ему место в своей сокровищнице. Наверное, редкая модель.

- Уникальная модель, - резко ответил Гильгамеш. – Произведен по моему личному заказу. Другого такого просто не существует.

- Прошу прощения. Просто не думал, что современные вещи могут показаться тебе достойными сокровищницы.

Взгляд Короля Героев посуровел.

- Современный мир не перестает меня огорчать, - сухо заметил он. – Вещами в том числе. Мерзавцу, что изобрел конвейерное производство, следовало бы залить в уши расплавленное золото. Ты дитя своей эпохи, и не представляешь себе всю мерзость этих одинаковых, штампованных кусков мусора. В мое время даже последняя глиняная тарелка, из которой ел раб, была уникальна, храня тепло рук своего творца.

- Мир непрерывно меняется, Король. Он живой и не может застыть, даже в лучшем своем мгновении.

- Этот мир стал слишком добр к людям. Он терпит даже тех, кто ему не нужен.

- Прошу прощения, я не совсем понимаю.

- Послушай одну историю, Синдзи. Однажды я решил проверить, есть ли в моем дворце лишние люди. Я вызвал к себе десять первых попавшихся рабов и решил убить тех, кто является лишним. Как думаешь, скольких я убил?

- Эмм… десятерых? Они ведь были рабами…

- Ни одного. Каждый из них имел свое место в мире, пусть даже был рабом. Никто из них не коптил попусту небо, их жизни были осмыслены. Если же сейчас я возьму тысячу человек, велик ли шанс, что среди этой тысячи найдется кто-то, в ком есть хоть капля смысла?

Теперь понятно, к чему он клонил. В глазах Гильгамеша, пусть и правившего формально человечеством, даже население небольшого Фуюки значительно превышало население Урука, и такое скопление людей должно было казаться ему царством хаоса.

- Король, я думаю, что даже сейчас есть те, кто живет осмысленно, - осторожно начал Синдзи.

- Они есть, - неожиданно легко согласился Гильгамеш. – И мой долг короля – отделить их, даровав прочей швали избавление от страданий, на которые их обрекает собственная никчемность.

- Но какой в этом смысл?

- Этот мир – мой сад, - стальным голосом произнес Король Героев, глядя в пустоту. – И если сад оскверняется, его следует очистить.

Спорить было бесполезно, да и опасно. Этот человек… пардон, это существо, считало себя центром мира. И хотя определенные основания для этого он имел, он не желал понять, что мир действительно изменился, что он более не имеет здесь власти. И все-таки, все-таки… Король Героев не был глуп. И определенный смысл в его словах был. Синдзи вспомнил их первый разговор. Тогда, полгода назад, Гильгамеш сказал ему выбрать из толпы взглядом одного человека, а он не смог это сделать. Видимо, в чем-то этот древний призрак прав – люди действительно потеряли свой смысл. Древний призрак, который думает, что мир вертится вокруг него.

Синдзи резко выпрямился. Мысль металась где-то на самом краю сознания, еле уловимая, но очень важная. Мир. Вертится. Вокруг. Вокруг оси. Ось в центре. Вертится вокруг самой важной части. Вертится вокруг оси. Мир большой. Ось маленькая. Большой мир вертится вокруг маленькой оси…

- Я идиот, - сказал он вслух.

- Самокритично, - отозвался Гильгамеш.

Схватив пакеты с продуктами, Синдзи вскочил и отвесил Королю Героев поклон.

- Благодарю. Ты навел меня на очень ценную мысль. До встречи.

И кинулся домой со всех ног.

- Я домааа! – прокричал Синдзи, захлопывая за собой дверь.

- Ты сегодня рано, - заметила Сакура, принимая у него из рук пакеты.

- Даже у гениев бывают промахи, - патетически заявил он. – О, я чую запах еды! Что это? Это съедобно?! Это можно есть?!

- Это карри. Это съедобно. Это можно есть, - сказала Сакура с улыбкой, заступая ему дорогу на кухню. – Но сперва надо вымыть руки.

- Да ладно тебе, я голодный как… как я! – Синдзи попытался прошмыгнуть мимо нее, но девушка опять преградила ему путь.

- Брат, если ты не будешь мыть руки, то можешь чем-нибудь заболеть, - сказала она мягко.

И в этот миг Синдзи стало страшно. Старые подозрения вспыхнули с новой силой, и зловредное воображение моментально нарисовало с десяток сценариев будущих событий, один страшнее другого.

«Брат обо мне заботится, значит я позабочусь о брате».

«Я защищу своего братика».

«Зачем братику выходить наружу? Здесь ему будет безопаснее».

«Братик не ценит моей заботы, надо его связать».

«Если я отрежу братику руки и ноги, он останется со мной навсегда…»

- Д-да, уже ид-ду, - пробормотал он, пятясь. – Не беспокойся, все в полном порядке, я никуда не денусь.

И побежал в ванную, оставив Сакуру в некотором недоумении.

Холодная вода, брызнутая в лицо, немного остудила мысли, пребывавшие в смятении после внезапного озарения. Ну правда, не может же такая скромная и кроткая девушка, как Сакура, стать домашним тираном? Не о том вообще думаешь. Надо побыстрее поужинать, да опять садиться считать. Если его идея верна, безопасно гасить кинетический импульс можно намного проще, и вовсе не нужно маяться с планетарной инерционной системой. Прибодрившись, он направился на кухню.

Накладывая себе рис с карри, он отметил, что Сакура сама устроилась рядом за столом, с чашкой чая в одной руке и извлеченным из библиотеки на втором этаже «Закатом Багровой Луны» в другой.

- Интересно? – спросил он как бы невзначай.

- Да. Не знала, что в мире происходили такие масштабные события, - кивнула Сакура. – Может, кто-то из Истинных Предков еще остался в этом мире?

- Достоверно известно о двоих: Арквейд и Альтруж Брюнстад, причем последняя – полукровка, дочь Истинного Предка и смертного человека. Так же наверняка много где сохранились их усыпальницы. Дело в том, что когда Истинные Предки больше не могли сдерживать свою жажду, они погружали себя в вечный сон. Это не совсем смерть, но по факту именно она. Они держались за свою почти человеческую натуру, ценили ее и предпочитали самоупокоение безумию. Но вся беда в том, что если кто-то разыщет такую усыпальницу с недобрыми намерениями, то сможет разбудить спящего вампира, а сейчас ситуация такова, что с полноценным Властелином Демонов, как называли поддавшихся жажде крови Истинных Предков, справиться смогут разве что Аозаки Аоко и Маршалл-Волшебник Зелретч.

- А это кто? – с любопытством спросила Сакура.

- В смысле – «кто»?! Ах да, ты же не знаешь…

Разделив внимание между сестрой и карри, Синдзи принялся рассказывать ей, кто такие Истинные Маги. Подобные ситуации не были редкостью. После памятной ночи, пришедшейся на день рождения Сакуры, она взяла в привычку приходить иногда вместе с ним в его укромную мастерскую. Сама она немного могла в плане обычной магии, поскольку главный, Гербовой Червь в ее теле, представлявший собой искусственную Магическую Метку, несущую в себе пятисотлетнюю историю магии Макири, находился в спячке, но ей, похоже, нравилось наблюдать за действиями самого Синдзи. Он, как мог, исправлял ее незнание общей теории, подсовывая ей то, что читал сам, а она в ответ рассказывала то, что знала о магии червей. Одной Акаше ведомо, каких усилий ей стоило спокойно перечислять разновидности различных червей и их свойства. Нехотя Синдзи стал признавать, что в плане внутренней силы она превосходит и его и вообще всех, кого он знал, на голову. Но что еще более важно, она рассказала о своем чародейском даре – Мнимых Числах.

Вспомнив об этом, Синдзи почувствовал, как на кухне становится жарко, несмотря на прохладную погоду за окном и отсутствие обогревателя. На самом деле, это ее признание было самым важным событием из всех. Не важно, что она вверяет в его руки свое измененное магией тело. Несущественно, как она проявляет свою заботу в быту. Даже то, что она хранит его тайны, ничто перед признанием во врожденном владении редчайшим подклассом Шестого Мнимого Элемента. Ассоциация Магов таких редких людей очень любила, особенно в препарированном и расфасованном в банки с формалином виде. В данный момент от подобной участи Сакуру в случае огласки могла спасти только протекция семьи Мато. Шики, конечно, говорил ему, что возможности Сакуры как мага огромны, но разговоры разговорами, а вот так запросто взять и узнать, что живешь под одной крышей с потенциальной Повелительницей Теней – это выводит из равновесия почище удара в висок лимонной долькой, в которую завернут золотой кирпич.

Еще больше он удивился только тогда, когда узнал, что своим элементом Сакура не владеет. И даже не представляет, что и как надо делать. Как на это реагировать, он не знал. С одной стороны, он был немного рад, что пока идет с опережением. С другой, такое пренебрежение практически уникальным талантом казалось ему личным оскорблением. Логику Зокена он решительно не понимал. Спору нет, в семье магов должен быть маг. В крайнем случае, его можно даже принять со стороны. Но какой смысл передать Метку, но при этом не объяснить даже базовые принципы и не развивать врожденные способности?

Покончив с ужином и перемыв посуду, они разошлись по своим комнатам. Правда, ближе к ночи Сакура все равно скорее всего заберется к нему под одеяло, уже разгоряченная и обнаженная, но пока она еще держит в руках свое либидо, можно заняться своими делами. Он выложил на стол свои записи, калькулятор и уже собирался приняться за работу, как подал голос Шики:

«Слушай, я тут прикинул кое-что…»

«Я весь внимание».

«Деньги тебе нужны, так?»

«Есть такое».

«Законность тебя не волнует».

«Ну, я же маг. Стремлюсь им стать».

«Людей убивать не любишь?»

«Нет».

«А как относишься к убийству нелюдей?»

«С какой целью интересуешься?»

«Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, ты не в Тель-Авиве».

«Решиться на убийство нелюдя мне было бы проще, чем на убийство человека».

«Хорошо, считай, что я поощряю тебя за серьезный прогресс в совершенствовании твоего Мистического Знака. Подойди к зеркалу, закрой левый глаз, начерти малый круг Трисмегиста и выполни заклинания рассеивания уз».

«Зачем?»

«Ну ты ведь возмущался, что я тебе память заблокировал? Вот и снимай блок, раз что-то не устраивает».

Ну и ладно. Подойдя к висевшему на стене небольшому зеркалу, Синдзи повел пальцем по воздуху, одновременно активируя магические цепи и выуживая из памяти виденный еще пару лет назад несложный магический круг.

- Attero! Dominatus! – отчетливо произнес он.

Ментальная задвижка в мозгу рассыпалась в прах. Воспоминания, до этого наглухо запертые где-то в подсознании, хлынули в разум могучим потоком. В глазах у Синдзи потемнело, он попятился на подкосившихся ногах и рухнул на кровать. События летних каникул, а точнее проведенная в компании Аозаки-сан неделя в Токио, встали перед глазами сплошной стеной. И это было не то, о чем стоило вспоминать.


	10. Chapter 9

**Глава 9: Под красной луной**

Август, 2001 год

- Используй свой Благородный Фантазм, Арчер! – повелевает Синдзи властно.

- Слушаюсь, мой Мастер, - Гильгамеш выхватывает из раскрывшихся Врат Вавилона Меч Разрыва и удар Энума Элиш превращает несущегося на них Сейбера в вихрь золотистых искр. На лице его Мастера, Тосаки Рин, написаны ужас и смятение, но убивать ее нет смысла, последний бой окончен.

Святой Грааль материализуется перед победителем Пятой Войны. Мир готов преклонить колени перед его обладателем.

- Теперь ты глава семьи Мато, а старым пням вроде меня давно пора на пенсию, - сокрушается дед Зокен.

- Для меня было честью служить тебе, Мастер, - Гильгамеш преклоняет колено.

- Ты пощадил меня, ты так благороден! Я буду твоей горничной! – заливается слезами Тосака.

- Неплохо для мальчишки, ты заслужил небольшую награду, - признает Аозаки-сан.

- Брат… - слышится из-за спины.

Синдзи оборачивается на звук. У него за спиной стоит Сакура, полностью обнаженная и с жуткой улыбкой на лице. Вокруг нее вьются и мечутся тени, настолько плотные, что кажутся вещественными.

- Брат, почему ты ушел и оставил меня одну? – шипит она. – Как ты мог бросить меня в этом пустом и мрачном доме, который я ненавижу?

Фигуры стоящих позади него людей превращаются в мерзкую черную грязь, с землей под ногами происходит тоже самое. Мир вокруг начинает стремительно гнить и распадаться, открывая взгляду бескрайнее море все той же багрово-черной жижи. Мутное багровое небо кажется затянутым дымкой, но вместо солнца в вышине виднеется громадная черная дыра, из которой вязким потоком изливается грязь. И только Сакура все так же стоит перед ним, желанная и ужасная в своей укутанной тенями восхитительной наготе.

- Тебя надо наказать, - почти ласково шепчет она.

Грязь под ногами разверзается хищным зевом. Бездонная черная пучина заглатывает Синдзи целиком. Для него этот кошмар отныне вечен, и от него нет спасения.

- Хах! – вырвался из горла полу-вздох, полу-вскрик.

Судорожно вцепившись в одеяло, Синдзи диким взглядом обвел комнату. Было темно, стоящий на тумбочке будильник показывал четыре часа утра. А левая рука затекла и почти не чувствовалась. Сакура, удобно для себя расположившаяся рядом с ним на кровати, проснулась от его вскрика и теперь смотрела на него сонным взглядом.

- Что случилось? – пробормотала она. – Снова кошмар?

- Угу.

- Что приснилось?

- Увидел деда в ночной рубашке и сомбреро, играющим на волынке, - раздраженно буркнул Синдзи. – И вообще, что ты тут делаешь?

Сакура потупилась и натянула на лицо одеяло. Вчера вечером после почти недельного перерыва она выжала его как тряпку, так что он всерьез забеспокоился, не случилось ли чего необратимого. Правда, после почти трехчасового марафона, она пришла в себя, оделась и ушла в свою комнату, но похоже снова забралась к Синдзи под одеяло уже после того, как он уснул. Спасибо хоть ночнушку одеть сообразила.

- Мне страшно спать одной.

- Блин… взрослая девушка, а ведешь себя иногда так, будто тебе четыре, а не четырнадцать. Сдвинься немного, я уже рукой шевельнуть не могу.

Отвернувшись к стенке, он снова попытался уснуть, но не тут-то было. Из гостиной донесся трезвон телефона. М-да, приехали. Ну кому, кому могло придти в голову звонить в такой время? Сто процентов, номером ошиблись, если не отвечать, то поймут и оставят в покое. Но телефон не замолкал. Чертыхнувшись, Синдзи скатился с кровати и толком еще не проснувшись, пошел в гостиную, чтобы, не стесняясь в выражениях, объяснить неизвестной личности на другом конце провода неправомерность ее жизненной позиции.

- Номером ошиблись! – рыкнул он в трубку.

- Мальчик, повежливее. Мне нужен Шики, - донеслось из динамика.

- Нет тут никакого Шики, номером… что? – тут до него начало доходить. – Аозаки-сан, это вы?

- Это я. Не тяни резину, давай сюда Шики.

«Эй, ты не спишь?»

«Благодаря тебе – уже нет, - недовольно отозвалось Alter Ego. – Подвинься, мне на звонок ответить надо».

- Я тут, Токо, - сказал он, перехватывая управление на себя.

- Чем докажешь?

- Два слова: красное кружево.

- Достаточно, верю. Слушай, извини что в такое время, но ситуация серьезная. Бросай все и дуй ко мне, на месте объясню.

- Токо, я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. Пять минут объяснений на ситуацию не повлияют.

- Ладно. Три слова: Crimson Red Vermillion.

Синдзи, сдвинутый в угол собственного разума похолодел, да и Шики невольно вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.

- Подробнее, - потребовал он. – Кто, где, как давно?

- Кугамине Аои, Токио, буквально пару часов назад.

- Они не справились сами?

- Ее просто некому было остановить.

- Почему обратились к тебе?

- У меня есть определенные связи в это среде, инцидент хотят разрешить без привлечения посторонних.

- Сама не справишься?

- Не переоценивай меня. Я кукольник и дизайнер, а не боевик, и мои текущие фамилиары не настолько сильны.

- Последний вопрос: а смысл мне в это лезть? Эти твари поопаснее многих вампиров и фей, а я не в той форме, чтобы давить их голыми руками.

- Они готовы хорошо заплатить.

- Но ты, разумеется, возьмешь процент, как посредник.

- Еще бы.

- И опять потратишь на какую-нибудь бестолковую ерунду… так, слушай. Сейчас четверть пятого, первый экспресс – в шесть. Через шесть часов я буду у тебя. Передай заказчику, мне нужно ее генеалогическое древо и любая вещь, к которой она прикасалась меньше суток назад. И еще, пусть раздобудут самый мощный огнестрел, который смогут. Желательно автомат или дробовик, с патронами, разумеется. Пистолет или револьвер также не повредит. Стоимость пусть вычтут из гонорара.

- Думаешь, этого хватит?

- Если честно, я не надеюсь даже серьезно ранить ЭТО обычным оружием. Но вряд ли у тебя где-то завалялись ненужные Мистические Знаки или концептуальное оружие.

- Не зарекайся, я посмотрю, чем смогу помочь.

- Буду очень рад, если найдется что-то действительно полезное. И еще. Скажи этим, чтобы из кожи вон вылезли, но нашли чело… гибрида по имени Кишима Коума.

- Поняла, передам. В офис можешь не ехать, я встречу тебя на вокзале, на машине доберемся быстрее.

- Ясно. До связи.

Шики повесил трубку, стиснув зубы.

«Постой-постой. Ты серьезно?! – Синдзи пребывал в легком шоке. - Ты собираешься по первому звонку сорваться и мчаться черт знает куда ловить обезумевшее чудовище?!»

«Не ловить. Убивать. Но в остальном ты прав».

«С ума сошел? Ты сам постоянно говорил, что я слабак!»

«А вот проверим, прав ли я был».

«Черт те что».

«Завязывай, шкет. Сиди тихо и не отсвечивай. Тут взрослые и очень грязные дела, ты только будешь мешать».

- Синдзи, кто звонил, - спросила незаметно подошедшая Сакура.

Шики развернулся к ней с серьезным выражением лица.

- Прости, надо будет отлучиться на некоторое время, - тихо сказал он. – Очень важное дело.

Быстрым шагом он вернулся в комнату и начал поспешно одеваться. Брюки, рубашка, пиджак – не слишком обычный наряд для парня возраста Синдзи, но с точки зрения Шики, такая одежда была повседневной. Подумав, он достал из стоявшего в углу портфеля нож-макири в деревянных ножнах, которые шли в комплекте. Извлек, провел пальцем по отполированному лезвию, поймав им первый рассветный луч, пробившийся в окно, и спрятал за пазуху.

«Ты псих, конченый. Ты понимаешь, что мы там погибнуть можем?»

«Можем, - согласился Шики. – Но не имеем права. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы Сакура осталась тут одна?»

«Посмотрись в зеркало и скажи это себе в бесстыжие глаза».

«Не трусь, это не красит мужчину, - посоветовал Шики. – Вероятность погибнуть в автокатастрофе в тысячи раз выше, чем быть убитым взбесившимся гибридом. Так что все в порядке. Кроме того, это предприятие обещает слишком выгодным, чтобы просто отказаться».

«Меркантильная сволочь».

«Дело не только и не столько в деньгах. Связи, репутация – вот что важно. И опыт, твой собственный опыт», - ответил Шики, закидывая в небольшой чемоданчик запасной комплект одежды и мешочек с рунными камнями.

- Синдзи, ты правда уходишь? – Сакура пришла в комнату вслед за ним.

- Ага. Если кто меня спросит – я в летнем лагере.

- Что случилось? Объясни наконец.

Шики скрипнул зубами от бессильной злости на самого себя.

- Надо убить одного, чтобы спасти многих, - сказал он скорее себе, чем ей. – Я вернусь живым, обещаю.

Оставив недоумевающую Сакуру стоят посреди комнаты, он схватил чемоданчик, обулся в прихожей и выбежал на улицу. Вызывать такси в такое время было слишком дорого, и пришлось бы долго ждать, проще и быстрее добежать до вокзала своим ходом. Заодно и разомнемся. Перейдя на бег, Шики принялся проматывать в уме всю наличную информацию.

Crimson Red Vermillion. Совершенно непереводимый термин, имеющий более удобопонятный синоним «Древнее возвращение». Загадочный и пугающий феномен, жертвами которого порой становились те, чьи предки по глупости, трагической случайности или из жажды силы смешали свою кровь с кровью Демонических Видов. Суккубы и инкубы, ламии, вендиго, огры, водяные и лешие, тролли, Истинные эльфы они же Дану, красные Они… полукровки с примесью генов последних были в этой стране наиболее распространены, и они же были наиболее опасны. Большую часть времени демоническая кровь спит в таком человеке, но если под влиянием внешних или внутренних факторов она пробуждается – милосерднее всего его просто убить.

Под действием так называемого обратного импульса, демоническая кровь буквально вскипает, превращая своего носителя в близкое подобие того сверхъестественного существа, с которым он имеет путь и далекое, но родство. И ладно, если это что-то относительно безвредное для людей, вроде дану или суккуба. Но такая раса как Они даже в фольклоре отражена как кровожадные и жестокие людоеды. Не в последнюю очередь по этой причине известные в настоящий момент семьи гибридов почти поголовно отличаются крайне скверным характером. Рано или поздно, обратный импульс настигает всех, в зависимости от того, насколько сильна в данном конкретном гибриде демоническая кровь, но даже при таких обстоятельствах достичь состояния Crimson Red Vermillion удается единицам. Хотя… стоит ли говорить «удается достичь»? Скорее, им «не везет докатиться» до этого. Обычный обратный импульс можно подавить или ослабить различными средствами, от нейролептических препаратов до сковывающей магии. «Возвращение» обратить невозможно, человеческая сущность при этом полностью уничтожается пробудившейся демонической природой.

Именно это и было причиной, по которой Шики просто не мог отказаться от предложенной работы. В безвременье Трона Героев отлетевшая туда человеческая душа была изменена, связана, чтобы следовать единственной цели – защищать человечество. И даже сейчас, когда хватка Алайи на его горле ослабла благодаря ритуалу призыва, он все равно не мог пройти мимо ситуации, в которой в ближайшее время могли погибнуть десятки, а то и сотни людей. Конечно, если будут действительно серьезные жертвы, Ассоциация Магов вступит в игру, из Лондона чартером прилетит команда энфорсеров и тогда Возвращенной несдобровать. Но погибнут к тому времени слишком многие, а с Ассоциации станется целиком зачистить целый район, а то и город, лишь бы сохранить секретность. Чрезмерным человеколюбием Шики не страдал ни при жизни, ни сейчас, но такое кровопролитие претило даже ему.

«Все просто, - думал он. – Убью одного нелюдя, чтобы спасти многих людей. По крайней мере, мальчишку не будет мучить совесть».

Мальчишку… как ни крути, он больше не мог отождествлять его с собой. С некоторым сомнением Шики посмотрел на свою – его – руку. Та даже с виду была куда крепче и сильнее, чем его собственные руки в те же годы. Да и не в физической форме было дело. Вспоминая себя, Шики не мог не содрогаться от отвращения. Теперь же, спустя считанные месяцы после событийной развилки, он и этот мальчишка были абсолютно разными людьми. Да, гордость и тщеславие в нем сохранились сполна. Да, он обожал измываться над окружающими особо изощренными способами. Да, он также был упрямее осла. Но в тоже время… в тоже время исчезла озлобленность на весь мир, исчезло вечно грызшее изнутри чувство собственной неполноценности. Даже черная зависть к сводной сестре постепенно трансформировалась в стремление превзойти ее. Стоило дать ему видимую цель, и нерастраченная энергия прорвалась наружу, гоня его все выше и выше. И это замечал не только Шики. Даже Сакура изо всех сил жмется к нему, как бездомный котенок ластится к первому встречному, кто из жалости бросил ему кусочек хлеба. Интересно, он не понимает ее чувства, или понимает, но отвергает? Шики задумался и сбавил шаг, до вокзала оставалось всего метров пятьсот. Скорее первое, вряд ли он верит, что она вообще способна его полюбить, после всего случившегося. Он бы и сам не поверил.

«Шики, скажи честно, - голос Синдзи, отпихнутого вглубь собственного сознания, звучал подавлено. – У нас есть хоть какие-то шансы? Это же Возвращенный! Его же поддерживает сама земля! Вроде, такие даже ману не расходуют на свои способности».

«Сколько тебе повторять – не трусь. Демоны могут быть угрозой человечеству, поэтому я, как Страж, умею их уничтожать».

«Угу. С запасом праны в миллиард единиц».

«Запомни одну простую вещь. Главное не то, какое оружие ты используешь. Важно, КАК ты его используешь. Вот, у меня в молодости был друг, если повезет, и ты с ним познакомишься. Так вот, его отец как то раз в одиночку перебил целый клан этих гибридов с Возвращенным во главе. Плюс тридцать человек вооруженной до зубов охраны. Имея в распоряжении только собственные мускулы и два железных штырька».

«Что это за монстр был?!»

«Это, Синдзи, был не монстр, это был человек. Даже ЧЕЛОВЕК. Не простой обыватель, разумеется».

«А ты сам с гибридами сталкивался?»

«При жизни – один раз. После – не помню толком».

«То есть?»

«Я плохо помню то, что делал, когда был Стражем. Единственное исключение – тот миг, когда я был призван на мертвую землю, чтобы спасти единственного человека. Это отпечаталось в памяти намертво».

«А когда был жив – победил?»

«Технически. Нас там пятеро было, но меня подожгли в самом начале боя, и я потерял сознание от ожогов. Но да, Возвращенная была убита, с нашей стороны не погиб никто».

«Знаешь, ты меня сейчас ни капли не успокоил».

Прихватив с находившемся рядом круглосуточном магазинчике еды на завтрак, Шики купил в кассе билет и успел заскочить аккурат в закрывающиеся двери первого за сегодня экспресса до Токио. Сегодня придется плотно поработать.

Если сказать, что атмосфера в комнате была напряженной – значит не сказать ничего. Даже сама Аозаки Токо, несмотря на крайне циничную натуру, помноженную на выучку мага Часовой Башни, немного нервничала. Главы трех присутствующих семейств – Асагами, Кугамине и Реги – были мрачнее грозовых туч и молчали, чтобы не сорваться. Сопровождающие их телохранители чувствовали настроение хозяев и грозно взирали на того, что вызвал их неудовольствие. Полностью невозмутимым выглядел только Шики, сидевший напротив этих троих со сложенными горкой пальцами. Более того, он явно наслаждался ситуацией.

- Так я услышу ответ на свой вопрос или нет? – произнес он, полуприкрыв глаза и почти незаметно улыбаясь. – Как вы могли проморгать обратный импульс своей жены, Кугамине-сан?

Кугамине Тонами, полный мужчина средних лет с хитрым лицом, глубоко вдохнул успокаиваясь и начал:

- Я человек занятой и редко бываю дома, - медленно ответил он. – Кроме того, со слов прислуги, Аои сама полгода назад почти перестала покидать свою комнату. В то время ее брат как-то разом очень сильно сдал, несколько недель провел в постели. Это началось после того, как она съездила его навестить.

- И вы не придали этому значения? – Шики приподнял бровь и чуть сдвинул на нос желтые очки. – Даже ваш статус главы корпорации этого не извиняет. Можно было не допустить такого развития событий, купировать обратный импульс на длительный срок.

- Кровь демонов в нашей семье традиционно слаба, уже три поколения не проявляя себя сколько-нибудь явно, - начал было Кугамине, но Шики его прервал.

- Чушь! Вашей женой была женщина, родного брата которой звали Тоно Макихиса, и вы не ничего не заподозрили? – Он сверился с лежащей на коленях папкой, содержащей рукописные листы генеалогии. – Особенно после такого эмоционального стресса. Куда смотрели господа охотники, я даже предположить боюсь.

- Юноша, вы приехали нотации мне читать? – неприятным голосом осведомился Кугамине.

- Я приехал работать, - в тон ему ответил Шики, снова углубляясь в записи. – Что не отменяет вопиющей безалаберности и халатности здесь присутствующих.

- Аозаки-сан, - перебил спорщиков Реги. – Вы обещали, что приведете профессионала. Где он, этот профессионал?

Токо мысленно закатила глаза и указала пальцем на Шики. Реги стиснул подлокотник кресла.

- Так. Я предлагаю прекратить этот балаган и поискать другие пути решения проблемы, - громко обратился он к остальным главам семейств. – Похоже, над нами просто смеются, подсовывая в качестве исполнителя никчемного мальчишку!

В комнате сразу как-то похолодело. Токо осторожно потянула руку к стоящему рядом с ее креслом чемодану. Кугамине и Асагами инстинктивно подались назад. Охрана напряглась, готовясь вмешаться в случае необходимости. Улыбка Шики плавно перетекла в оскал.

- Простите, вы сказали – «никчемный»? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

- Я сказал то, что сказал, - Реги, будучи мастером кендо, не мог не почувствовать жажды убийства, но просто отступить ему не позволила бы гордость.

Дальнейшие события легко могли бы втиснуться между двумя мгновениями. Подобную магию Токо видела впервые. Шики не произносил заклинаний, не использовал Мистические знаки или руны, он даже не двигался с места. Но просто исчез в одном месте и тут же возник в другом, точно за спиной главы семейства Реги, втиснувшись между двумя телохранителями и держа нож у его шеи. Только остаточный след высвободившейся праны позволял точно определить случившееся как проявление магии, а не оптического обмана или иллюзии. Невольно Токо, как маг, почувствовала уважение к неизвестной душе, завладевшей телом этого мальчишки. Мгновенная телепортация, даже на такое небольшое расстояние и в пределах видимости, тянула на имитацию Истинной Магии.

- Если у вас есть сомнения в моих профессиональных качествах, я рад буду их выслушать, - сообщил Шики, не обращая внимания на уже приставленные к его голове пистолеты. – Пули летают быстро, но как видите, я тоже не черепаха.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Реги единственный сохранял спокойствие, двое других были явно испуганы, охрана была готова открыть огонь на поражение в любое мгновение, рука Токо замерла на замке чемодана.

- Понятно, - напряженным голосом сказал Реги. – Признаю, я вас недооценил. Это будет мне уроком, что не стоит судить по внешности.

- Весьма рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию, - Шики убрал нож и отвесил поклон. – Надеюсь, это было последнее наше разногласие. А пока я предлагаю вернуться к делу.

Он уселся обратно в кресло, попутно пробормотав что-то про тупых якузда, и продолжил:

– В общем, предыстория нынешней ситуации мне ясна. Теперь к настоящему. Сколько жертв на данный момент?

- Пять человек из прислуги, - быстро ответил Кугамине. – Мы, как можем, отслеживаем ситуацию в городе, пока новых смертей нет.

- Плохо, - Шики задумчиво постучал пальцем по носу. – Она успела попробовать крови.

- Времени прошло немного, - заметил Реги. – Она могла еще не адаптироваться к своему состоянию.

- Вся надежда на это. Вы связались с Кишимой Коумой?

- Пытались, но там, где он живет, нет телефонов. Отправил посыльных, но им понадобится еще несколько часов, чтобы до него добраться, - ответил Кугамине. – Он любит природу и уединение.

- Если бы все гибриды были с его характером, проблем было бы куда меньше, - ядовито отозвался Шики. – Ладно, попробуем обойтись без него. Вы достали оружие, как я просил?

Все обернулись к Асагами, до этого не принимавшему участия в разговоре.

- Да, конечно, - отозвался он и манул рукой одному из телохранителей.

Тот подошел к Шики и протянул ему небольшой, но увесистый бумажный сверток. По мере того, как он разворачивал бумагу, его лицо вытягивалось.

- Это все? Я рассчитывал на что-то для двух рук.

- Все, что смогли достать за такое время, - холодно отозвался Асагами. – У нас тут не Штаты, чтобы пулеметы в магазинах продавались.

- Ну что же, будем надеяться, этим хотя бы удастся привлечь внимание. Если конечно она вообще заметит эти пульки.

Асагами недоверчиво нахмурился, но Кугамине и особенно Реги, в молодости успевший поучаствовать в операциях, были в целом согласны. Огнестрельное оружие в принципе не приветствовалось среди охотников за разнообразной нечистью, ввиду крайне низкой эффективности, а в зоне Crimson Red Vermillion даже траектория полета пули становится непредсказуемой.

- Когда вы намерены приступить? – спросил Кугамине.

- Немедленно, как только увижу аванс.

- Аванс?

- Вас что-то удивляет? Ни одна работа не выполняется бесплатно.

- Академия Асагами может предоставить вам бесплатное обучение, - некстати встрял Асагами.

- Уважаемый, если это ваше последнее слово, я собираю вещи и еду домой, - от плохо сдерживаемого гнева у Шики задергалось веко. – После чего разбирайтесь с демоном как хотите, хоть церковникам ножки целуйте, хоть представителям Ассоциации кланяйтесь. Разумеется, к тому времени счет жертв пойдет на сотни, и эти организации, высоко ценящие секретность, сразу поймут, чья тут вина. А с теми, кто допускает утечку информации, их жестокость не знает границ. Инцидент такого масштаба может привести не только к уничтожению непосредственных виновников, но и поставит вопрос о ликвидации полукровок в этой стране под корень. Бывшим членам Организации охотников на демонов также не поздоровится, поскольку формально вас никто не расформировывал, и вы несете ответственность за подобные инциденты. Вырождение и деградация прославленных фамилий это, конечно, очень печально, но никого совершенно не волнует. Короче, не заплатите – вы все покойники, и только я могу вас от такой участи спасти.

- Ваша ставка? – спокойно спросил Реги, одновременно одаривая соседа испепеляющим взглядом.

- Два миллиона авансом, в руки Аозаки-сан. После завершения операции еще три, наличными или чеком, минус стоимость этого пугача, - Шики кивнул на сверток с оружием. - Если погибну – платить не обязательно.

Несколько минут шла игра в гляделки. Токо изо всех сил старалась запечатлеть в памяти эту картину, потому что возможность наблюдать то, как Страж Противодействия «разводит на бабло» трех глав крупных компаний, один из которых был демоническим гибридом, а другой – бывшим охотником на этих демонов, выпадает раз в жизни, и то не в каждой. Женская часть ее натуры мысленно надбавила Шики пару баллов в ее личном рейтинге, а та, что отвечала за рационализм, аплодировала размеру выбитого гонорара. Еще одна часть натуры, представлявшая собой пупырчатое земноводное, тяжко вздыхала по шестидесяти процентам этого же гонорара. Но все равно на душе скребли кошки. Глядя, как эти выродившиеся толстосумы переглядываются и достают чековые книжки, Токо подумала, что с их точки зрения все это является просто еще одним «инцидентом», которые обычно решались в этих кругах сфальсифицированным компроматом, заказными убийствами или анонимными доносами в полицию. И они с Шики в их глазах обычные наемники, которые служат тому, кто заплатит. Не будь ситуация настолько серьезной, выступать в подобной роли ей просто не позволила бы гордость, гордость мага. Но у обоих мотивы куда весомее банальных денег, которые они брали больше для поддержания имиджа. Маг не мог допустить разрушения Таинства. Страж не мог допустить масштабных жертв. Похожая ситуация была с Асагами Фуджино пару лет назад, когда девчонка потеряла контроль и начала убивать не только виноватых, но и непричастных, да еще чуть ли не средь бела дня. Правда, тогдашний ее боевик, Реги Шики, в этот самый момент сидящая с годовалой дочкой у себя дома и от того не способная помочь, не стала ее убивать.

Приняв чеки, они с Шики распрощались с заказчиками и покинули особняк семейства Кугамине. Из-за закрывшейся двери донеслось дуновение праны – сработало нанесенное на полу заклинание, призванное стереть память охране. Уже сидя в машине, Шики раскрыл собственный кейс и вытащил мешочек с рунными камнями, который Токо сама передала ему несколько месяцев назад.

- Как прогресс у мальчишки? – спросила она, чтобы развеять атмосферу.

- Идет семимильными шагами, - ответил Шики, роясь в мешочке. – Хотя я ожидал подобного, учитывая, что он скорее вспоминает, а не изучает. Слыхала про резонанс душ?

- Мельком, сейчас уже не вспомню.

- Один из феноменов Второй Магии, описанный лично Кейшуа Швайноргом Зелретчем. Если в одном срезе реальности оказываются две идентичные души, они вступают во взаимодействие, даже если их носители не встречаются. А уж если встречаются – то начинается резонанс, своего рода диффузия памяти, навыков, характеров, даже физических характеристик. И чем теснее взаимодействие – тем сильнее эффект.

- Ого. Так вы…

- Один и тот же человек. Но проживший абсолютно разные жизни. Вторая Магия, Токо, это не шутки.

- Не страшно?

- Почему мне должно быть страшно?

- Использование Калейдоскопа автоматически означает вмешательство Зелретча. Что происходит, когда силы такого масштаба выходят на сцену, тебе вряд ли надо объяснять.

- Если честно, способность испытывать страх я потерял давным-давно. Миру не нужны Стражи, способные бояться. Кроме того, пытаться просчитать его мотивы и планы – пустое занятие. Возможно, это просто очередная шутка, он так часто развлекается, - Шики наконец вытащил из мешочка нужную руну, «беркана», и приказал. – «Ищи».

Треугольный камешек с вырезанной на нем руной подлетел в воздух, подергался, и указал куда-то в сторону. Токо нажала на газ и машина тронулась. Следя за дорогой, она краем глаза заметила, как Шики развернул сверток с пистолетом и начал набивать магазины патронами.

- Ты серьезно собрался иди на Возвращенного с этим? – спросила Токо.

- Наная, пока их не перерезали, вообще с одними ножами ходили, и побеждали, - фыркнул Шики. – Кроме того, у «Зиг Зауэров» сорок пятого калибра хорошее останавливающее действие, если стрелять в упор. Можно будет оглушить, а потом добить.

- Только живым с первой миссии у них возвращался один из десяти.

- Ну, у меня есть небольшое преимущество, ты видела. Глядишь, и хоронить не придется.

- Самоуверенность никого не доводила до добра, - возразила Токо, поглядывая на руну поиска и одновременно крутя руль. – На заднем сиденье деревянная коробка, взгляни.

Вывернувшись ужом, Шики схватил означенную коробку и открыл, озадаченно разглядывая содержимое.

- Всего один вопрос – откуда?

- Бурная молодость, - отмахнулась Токо. – Решила после учебы попутешествовать, но постоянно куда-то влипала.

- Да ты и сейчас не старая, - рассеянно отозвался Шики, извлекая один из предметов. – Я бы тебе больше двадцати пяти не дал. Если бы ты меньше сидела в полутемном офисе и разбавила рацион свежими фруктами – то не больше двадцати двух.

- Неуклюжая лесть, но засчитываю. Эй! Не используй их здесь, крышу пробьешь!

- Прости-прости, руки просто чешутся, когда вижу какую-нибудь смертоносную штуковину.

- Пользоваться ими умеешь?

- Пару раз приходилось, но только против людей. Точно метать не смогу, но в ближнем бою, пожалуй, управлюсь. Кстати впервые жалею, что не христианин, заложенные в них Таинства Кремации использовать не получится. А впрочем, хрен с ними, режут и ладно.

Руна поиска начала медленно поворачиваться. Токо отметила линию, исходившую из ее указующего конца, и продолжила вести машину по прежнему маршруту, чтобы определить точное местоположение Возвращенной. Солнце было высоко, и до заката опасаться ее активности не стоило. День принадлежал людям, создаваемому ими шуму и их культуре. Те, кто питался их плотью, кровью и душами, выходили на охоту ночью. Это было и хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хорошо, потому что Шики успел бы сделать хоть какой-то запас праны, набраться сил, продумать тактику. Плохо, потому что прошлой ночью демон уже убил несколько человек, напитался их кровью и будет сильнее, чем непосредственно после трансформации.

- Засекла?

- Да. Судя по отклонению руны, промышленный район. Там завод по производству соевого молока и много складов, скорее всего она укрылась в одном из них.

- Токо, с тебя гипнотический барьер. Мне не нужны свидетели, которых потом придется убирать. И пошли пару духов на разведку. И лучше бы ты одолжила мне вот этого своего фамилиара, жаль, что это невозможно.

- Хочешь, чтобы я составила тебе компанию? – усмехнулась волшебница.

- Это бессмысленно, для боя с демоном твоей реакции не хватит, а он не станет тратить время на фамилиара. Лучше притормози вон у того кафе, я голоден.

Ожидая доклада от призрачных фамилиаров, они сосредоточились на обеде. Точнее, сосредоточилась Токо, а Шики все листал генеалогию их цели.

- Кровь клана Тоно, кровь клана Тозаки… значит как минимум бешеная регенерация, управление кровью и способность к трансформации костей. Придется разрезать ее на куски, и надеяться, что она не продолжит драться. Спасибо хоть с Кишима родство у нее отдаленное, пирокинез маловероятен, - бормотал он с набитым ртом. – Паршиво, что еще сказать. Мои нынешние средства заточены именно под ближний бой, где у нее будет огромное преимущество.

- Все еще считаешь, что у тебя есть шансы? – Токо все еще одолевало беспокойство. Беспокойство за того болтливого мальчишку, что несколько месяцев назад постучал в дверь ее агентства, и еще больше беспокойство за этого сильного мужчину, которым мальчишка станет через несколько лет.

«Похоже, становлюсь сентиментальной, - с неудовольствием подумала она. – Черт, наверное, к тому времени я стану совсем старухой».

- Даже если не убью ее сам – наверняка смогу продержаться до прибытия господина Коумы, а он раскатает ее как бог черепаху, - глаза Шики все еще были прикованы к бумагам. – Правда, второй части оплаты тогда не видать, будет грустно.

Вскоре после того, как они закончили с обедом, вернулись духи-разведчики. Возвращенная и правда обосновалась относительно неподалеку, правда не на складе, а в заброшенном цехе молочного завода. Среди работников жертв, судя по всему, пока не было, но спокойно будет только до заката. Похоже, рассудок пока не покинул ее до конца, раз она добралась досюда, никого больше не убив.

Следующие несколько часов ушли на установку печатей для замкнутого поля, накрывавшего почти весь квартал. Всех, находящихся вне него, оно отпугнет, всех кто внутри – выгонит прочь, и вдобавок к этому обеспечит свето- и звукоизоляцию. Пока работа была закончена, солнце уже начало клониться к закату. Сотрудники завода из дневной смены понемногу стали расходиться, и прежде, чем на работу прибыла ночная, Токо активировала барьер. Вот так, чем на меньшее количество народу придется действовать – тем лучше. Правда, все равно потом придется заметать следы, но это уже будет куда проще. Лучше сжигать вещи, чем людей.

Шики, до этого дремавший в машине, выбрался наружу, рассовывая по карманам немудреное оружие. Глядя на него, Токо с сомнением вздохнула. Безусловно, опыта ему было не занимать, но идти против столь могущественного существа с пистолетом, комплектом рун и несколькими церковными клинками… и все равно в обманчиво тонкой фигуре подростка сейчас чувствовалось нечто, что заставляло даже одного из талантливейших магов современности держать свои мысли при себе. Не неоднократно воспетые мужество и уверенность. И даже не магическая сила. Нечто не принадлежащее этому миру, след от прикосновения сущности столь же могущественной, как все человечество в совокупности. Когда Шики, не проронив больше ни слова, с каменным лицом ступил за границу барьера, сомнений у Токо больше не оставалось. Перед ней в этот миг был не вольный маг, отрабатывающий гонорар, каким она его почти начала считать, а Страж Противодействия, отправляющийся провести зачистку. Быстро, безжалостно и крайне эффективно – как это не раз случалось и не раз случится.

«Дура, - меланхолично подумала она, раскуривая сигарету. – Из всех мужчин в мире положила глаз… на кого?»

Территорию завода медленно окутывала багровая дымка. Crimson Red Vermillion был достаточно силен, чтобы начать воздействовать не только на Возвращенную, но и на окружающий мир. Поколебавшись еще минуту, Токо тихо чертыхнулась, достала сотовый и принялась набирать номер, по которому не звонила уже почти два года.

Героические души попадают на Трон Героев разными путями. Кто-то совершил множество подвигов, защищая людей от духов и чудовищ. Таковы были Геракл, Персей, Илья Муромец, Святой Георгий. Кто-то достиг вершин в ратном деле, и люди веками прославляли их имена. Таковы были Александр Македонский, Ричард Львиное Сердце, Одиссей, царь Леонид I, Жанна д'Арк. Кто-то был в родстве с божественными и волшебными созданиями, которые в далекие времена жили с людьми бок о бок, и от того смог преодолеть и сделать нечто, непосильное простым людям. Таковы были Кухулин, Гильгамеш, Карна, Ахиллес. Это те, кого зовут Героями, те, память о ком живет тысячелетиями, истинные защитники человечества. Редко, крайне редко они вновь приходят на землю, ибо даже Алайе присуще определенное бессознательное уважение к этим ветеранам.

Есть другие. Медуза Горгона, Джек Потрошитель, Каин-убийца, Мордред, Голиаф, Абдул аль-Хазред. Список можно продолжать долго. Ненавидимые при жизни, проклинаемые после смерти. Мстительные фантомы, чьи деяния были столь ужасны, что отпечатались в людской памяти на многие века, или те, чья смерть позволила определить подлинного Героя. Этим тоже уготовано свое место у Трона, поскольку дорога перерождения для них закрыта, пока жива память о них. Это так называемые Антигерои, но и их Мир может призвать в случае нужды.

И есть третья категория, самая малочисленная из всех. Маги и простые люди, которые при жизни возжелали Чуда, и купили его ценой собственной души. Алайя неразумная сущность, она олицетворяет лишь стремление человечества быть, а потому заключить невыгодный для себя контракт просто не может. Чуда жаждали многие, но лишь те, чье желание вело к спасению людей, получали его. Их имен никто не знает. На их могилах нет надгробий. Память о них рассыпалась в прах вместе с их мертвыми телами, и даже при жизни мало кто услышал слова благодарности за свой подвиг. Это те, кого зовут Стражами Противодействия, Зверями Алайи. Их служба вечна, с находящегося вне времени Трона Героев они приходят в любую точку мира, в любую эпоху, в любой срез реальности с единственной целью – обрушить гнев Алайи на тех, кто угрожает человечеству.

И, тем не менее, какими бы различными ни были все эти многочисленные души, их объединяло одно – все они совершили великие и значительные деяния, достойные восхищения или, как минимум, уважения. Но среди прочих Стражей был один, кто стыдился своего поступка, открывшего ему дорогу к Трону Героев, считал его жалким и незначительным. И потому с рвением отвечал на каждый зов, изо всех сил стремясь доказать хотя бы самому себе – он не ничтожен, он достоин, он имеет право быть на равных с Героями. И потому, когда его позвал не Мир, а заклинание смертного мага, подкрепленное узами крови, он явился без промедления. А разобравшись в ситуации и отойдя от шока, понял – вот он, шанс! И с привычной энергией взялся за дело…

Вынырнув из собственных мыслей, Шики встряхнулся, передернул затвор «Зиг Зауэра» и ступил за границу установленного Токо замкнутого поля. Хватит ковыряться в прошлом, будто палочкой в куче дерьма. Пора охотиться.

Территорию завода понемногу застилала багровая дымка, пока еще слабая, но уже заметная невооруженным глазом. Демон проснулся и собирается с силами. Неизвестно, уцелела ли еще какая-то часть личности Кугамине Аои, но даже если так – долго она не продержится, и скоро жаждущий крови монстр отправится в город кормиться. Шики прибавил шагу.

Законсервированный корпус, который фамилиары Токо определили как логово демона, в последних лучах солнца казался залитым кровью. Даже имея в распоряжении настолько несовершенный инструмент, как магические цепи пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, он почти физически ощущал присутствие инородной сущности, искажения. Сущности, тесно связанной с миром, и потому способной менять его в соответствии со своими желаниями. Хотя страх был изъят из его души, Шики все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Вдумчивое изучение генеалогии цели позволяло ему предположить переделы ее способностей, но все это было без учета феномена Crimson Red Vermillion, являвшегося, по сути, слабой имитацией Мраморного Фантазма, способности самых сильных Элементалей и Истинных Предков.

У самых дверей корпуса он остановился и вытащил из внутреннего кармана зачарованный нож. Так, что имеем? Пистолет – в правой руке, нож в левой, обратным хватом. В боковых карманах пиджака – заготовки Черных Ключей, по три в каждом. Основные руны – в карманах брюк, мешочек с остальными привязан к ремню сбоку. Ну, вперед.

Активировав Мистические глаза, Шики нырнул в темноту дверного проема, растворяясь в тенях. В тот момент, когда он переступил порог логова монстра, все волнение в нем моментально улеглось. Даже мальчишка, весь день донимавший его своими причитаниями и душераздирающими прогнозами, притих, обреченно наблюдая со стороны. Шики же впервые за много месяцев чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Бесшумно скользя по коридорам, он вглядывался Мистическими глазами в поток времени, искажение в котором могло выдать близкое присутствие демона. Внезапное дуновение заставило его насторожиться. Какое-то тяжелое давление исходило из-за двустворчатой двери, ведущей, судя по надписи, в фасовочный цех. Предельно осторожно он заглянул внутрь и увидел демона. Возвращенная находилась в середине довольно большого зала, из которого была демонтирована часть конвейерной линии. С такого расстояния и в полумраке она почти не отличалась от человека, даже одежда на ней сохранилась, только ее длинные волосы сияли алым огнем и словно жили своей жизнью, шевелясь на манер щупалец анемона. Сидя на корточках, она с хрустом и хлюпаньем раз за разом вгрызалась во что-то, в чем весьма отдаленно угадывалось человеческое тело. Н-да, похоже, покинуть территорию успели не все. Сместившись за угол, Шики принялся просчитывать возможные действия. Преимущество первого удара у него, это факт. Этот удар ее вряд ли убьет, это тоже факт. Если он вложит все силы в него, контратака демона не оставит от него мокрого места. Что делать? Прежде всего, понять пределы возможностей Возвращенной, в первую очередь – регенерации. Шики заткнул «Зиг Зауэр» за пояс и вытащил из кармана брюк руну «эваз». Ускорение значительно увеличивало силу ударов в рукопашной, но кости и мышцы прочнее не становились, укреплять их приходилось дополнительно.

- Освободись, - велел он, зажав руку между ладоней.

Камень рассыпался вихрем искр, впитавшихся в его руки и плечи. Хорошо, можно начинать.

TIME REVERSAL – TRIPPLE ACCEL.

Для разведки хватит тройного ускорения, нельзя сразу раскрывать все карты. Со всей доступной скоростью Шики влетел в цех, устремившись прямо к Возвращенной. Та успела среагировать на звук и почти вскочить на ноги, но все равно была застигнута врасплох.

Строго говоря, Шики не был выдающимся экспертом в области рукопашного боя, ни когда он был наемником Макири Синдзи, ни когда был безымянным Стражем, отдавая предпочтение огнестрельному оружию, взрывчатке и ядам. Его навыки в ушу стиля бацзицюань – Кулака Восьми Пределов – тянули максимум на второй дан, а в этом теле – едва ли на первый. Но утроенная скорость нанесения удара и напитанные праной мышцы позволяли максимально эффективно реализовать главный козырь этого стиля – «взрывной выброс». Обычно мастер бацзицюань генерировал внутреннюю энергию собственных мышц и благодаря точным движениям высвобождал ее мгновенно. Шики к этой энергии добавил колоссальный кинетический импульс и прямой выброс праны. На такой скорости он сам не замечал собственных движений, полагаясь только на память и инстинкт, что уж говорить о демоне, которая едва успела привстать, прежде чем на ее тело обрушились удары.

Правый кулак – сердце. Левый локоть – печень. Правый локоть – солнечное сплетение. Любого из этих ударов было достаточно, чтобы раздробить в крошку кирпичную кладку. Демона они только отбросили на несколько метров, и она сразу же начала подниматься, сипло дыша. Ослабив ускорение до двойного, Шики выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и разом разрядил в грудь и голову того, что когда-то было Кугамине Аои, половину обоймы, так быстро, как позволял спусковой механизм. Но пять пуль сорок пятого калибра, способные остановить медведя гризли, похоже, только разозлили ее. С диким визгом демон бросилась в атаку.

Снова тройное ускорение. Даже в таком состоянии ее движения выглядели очень быстрыми, за ними с трудом удавалось поспевать, чтобы не попасть под удар. Предположения Шики подтвердились как минимум частично – кровь просачивалась сквозь кожу рук Возвращенной, и кристаллизовалась на них, образуя что-то вроде исполинских когтей. Костных деформаций пока не было заметно, но скорее всего, это вопрос времени. Уворачиваясь от очередного удара, Шики отметил, что воздух вокруг, затянутый красной дымкой, словно стал тяжелее, загустел, сквозь него приходилось продираться практически с усилием. Crimson Red Vermillion начал влиять и на окружающую среду. С разведкой определенно пора заканчивать.

Нож – в правую руку, пока левая извлекает из кармана пиджака Черный Ключ, обе концентрируют в себе прану. С тихим звоном на заготовке-рукоятке появляется полуметровый тонкий клинок, отполированное же лезвие ножа-макири становится непроглядно-черным. Одновременно с материализацией Ключа воздух частично возвращает себе прежние свойства. Даже в руках стоящего над богами Стража святое оружие выполняло свою задачу, приводя мир к исходному, определенному Творцом состоянию.

Возвращенная снова бросилась вперед, буквально размазываясь в воздухе.

TIME REVERSAL – TETRA ACCEL.

Усиленные свободно текущей праной ноги подбросили его на полтора метра в воздух. Изворачиваясь в прыжке вокруг своей оси, Шики перелетел через демона, одновременно полоснув ее по шее ножом и рубанув Черным ключом по локтевому сгибу. Разведка закончена, пора валить.

TINE REVERSAL – WARP.

Обманутая Возвращенная, лишившись добычи, взвыла, ударом кровяных когтей выдрала из стоявшей рядом железобетонной колонны здоровенный кусок и снова ожесточенно вгрызлась в уже остывший труп. Надолго это ее не отвлечет, но сейчас любая секунда была на вес золота. Сам Шики тем временем скрывался за той же дверью, через которую вошел, и пытался отдышаться. Смертное тело все-таки такое несовершенное. Когда заставляешь себя увидеть не просто поток времени, но и складки в нем, ищешь в четвертом измерении кратчайший путь через первые три, то от боли кто-то менее привычный мог бы потерять сознание. С усилием поставив себя на ноги, Шики поднес к краю двери нож, наблюдая через него как через зеркало за демоном. Та уже выпила все что можно из трупа некстати зашедшего в закрытый корпус бедолаги и теперь принюхивалась, подергивая своей полузвериной мордой. Следы от пуль были еще заметны, но быстро затягивались. Удары руками, похоже, вообще не причинили видимых повреждений. А вот тонкий порез на шее и рана на руке все еще оставались открытыми и кровоточили.

«Понятно, - подумал Шики. – Черный Ключ и нож имеют разный принцип действия, но в итоге эффект оказали схожий. Первый за счет Святого Таинства отрицает регенерацию с помощью демонической энергии. Второй просто выжрал жизненную силу из плоти, а мертвое мясо не восстанавливается».

Ситуация складывалась в целом лучше, чем он опасался, но хуже, чем надеялся. Тело Возвращенной по прочности не сильно уступало железу, поэтому нож, хоть и запрещавший регенерацию, был почти бесполезен, он мог просто сломаться. Пятнадцать патронов к пистолету целесообразно разрядить разве что по глазам, но в следующий раз она просто увернется. Остаются Ключи и магия на подхвате. Магия, магия… воды поблизости не видно, руны против демона бессильны. Барьерные ловушки, которые можно быстро соорудить, ее не удержат, а на мощные нет времени.

Еще раз заглянув с помощью ножа за дверь, он заметил, как Возвращенная разворачивается и направляется к окну. Похоже решила, что незачем искать одну зубастую добычу, когда под боком целый город. Вот как же некстати. Чертыхнувшись, Шики снова выхватил пистолет и разрядил ей вдогонку весь оставшийся магазин. В загустевшем воздухе звуки выстрелов отдавались как-то глухо. Получив две пули в затылок, демон развернулась на месте и стремительно кинулась к нему.

Снова ускорение. Черный Ключ оправляется в карман до лучших времен. Одной рукой перезаряжаем пистолет, вторая держит активированный нож, высасывающий из пространства ману, благо недостатка в ней здесь не ощущалось. А теперь – бежать. Дверь за спиной с грохотом слетела с петель, но Шики был уже на другом конце коридора, у самого выхода. Оглянувшись на Возвращенную, он Мистическими глазами успел заметить искажение в потоке времени, и лишь благодаря этому не погиб мгновенно. Все пространство коридора моментально затопило пламя. Оно взялось из ниоткуда, это было не проявление магии, а очередное свойство Crimson Red Vermillion. Спасся он только на пределе ускорения бросившись к выходу, и вместо испепеления отделался вспыхнувшей сзади одеждой. Из памяти некстати пришло воспоминание о боли. Очень сильной боли от полусгоревшей кожи, когда буквально в прошлой жизни другая Возвращенная одной мыслью создала фонтан пламени у него под ногами.

Плохо, плохо, очень плохо. Главной его надеждой было то, что она не успела освоиться с силой демонической крови, но сейчас эта надежда таяла на глазах. Если дело пойдет такими темпами, даже последняя и самая нежелательная козырная карта, сидящий в чемодане фамилиар Токо окажется бессилен. Хотя эта тварь, выдернутая из другого измерения, и могла сожрать средних размеров здание, но демон просто сжег бы ее одни взглядом. Так что приходится убегать, петляя между корпусов и непрерывно накачивая праной уже раскалившиеся до предела магические цепи. Тело быстро наливалось острой болью – хотя Синдзи занимался почти ежедневно, до нужного уровня его форма все равно сильно не дотягивала, мышцы просто начали рваться от перегрузок. Да еще нарастивший плотность воздух… Несколькими нажатиями на точки вокруг шеи, он отключил болевое восприятие. Возвращенная не отставала ни на шаг, спокойно держа темп в сто двадцать километров в час. Если бы только удалось остановить ее хоть на несколько секунд, Шики смог бы контратаковать, но эту тварь сейчас сдержали бы разве что самые мощные концептуальные барьеры, которыми располагала Церковь.

«Ты совсем тупой? – раздался в голове голос мальчишки, уже смирившегося с участью быть разорванным, растерзанным и зажаренным, а от того спокойного. – У тебя же Черные Ключи есть».

От стыда Шики был готов этими же Ключами заколоться на месте. Как можно было забыть о ценнейшем свойстве святых клинков – связывании теней? Он вильнул в сторону, предугадывая очередной всполох пламени. Но вот беда – для такого использования клинков нужны тени, и чем более густые и резкие – тем лучше. Сейчас же свет давала только висящая в темном небе луна, из-за висевшей в воздухе дымки казавшаяся кроваво-багровой. Багровая луна… было бы забавно, если бы все не было так грустно.

Полуобернувшись, Шики послал пару пуль в лицо Возвращенной, отвлекая внимание.

TIME REVERSAL – WARP.

Время скрутилось в тугой узел, исказилось, синхронизируя свое течение между двумя точками пространства, а затем вернулось на исходные. Вместе с самими Шики, оказавшимся уже не внизу, а на самом краю крыши административного корпуса. Второе использование «скачка» за такой короткий промежуток времени – это уже действительно опасно, в глазах начало мутнеть от резко подскочившего кровяного давления, не говоря о выбивающей слезы дикой рези в глазных цепях, пробивавшаяся прямо в мозг, минуя нервы. Но появилось время на передышку. Что может быть ценнее времени? Он резко свистнул, привлекая внимание крутившего головой на земле демона, и пока та искала дорогу наверх, принялся за дело. Большая часть времени ушла на то, чтобы найти в висевшем на брючном ремне мешочке нужный камешек. Руна «совило», символ солнца. Начертанная магом, она могла быть использована в бою для создания направленного потока силы самого солнца, но могла дать и свет, особенно при высвобождении из камня. Визгливый рев демона приближался, надо было поторапливаться. Подбежав к самому карнизу, Шики осмотрел площадку внизу. Сгодится, довольно обширное пространство проезда между зданиями цехов, по которому обычно следовали грузовики с готовой продукцией. Только тут высота почти пятнадцать метров.

- _Freeze, my blood!_

Рунный камень оказался закреплен на вертикальной стене, примерзнув к собственной слюне Шики. Чудно, теперь самое сложное. Обхватив себя руками, Шики попытался сосредоточиться, стараясь не обращать внимания на грохот, с которым демон проламывал себе путь на крышу. При жизни он официально числился учеником вольного мага Эмии Широ, чтобы избежать бюрократической волокиты, и Эмия, даром что сам достиг подлинных успехов только в копировании, после вырезания в теле первой цепи честно пытался научить его хоть чему-то. Не слишком успешно, надо сказать. Копирование в исполнении Макири Синдзи не работало вообще. Укрепление срабатывало через раз, но сейчас надеяться можно было только на него. Шики прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить структуру самого себя. Мышцы. Связки. Кости. Внутренние органы. Кровеносные сосуды. Кожа.

_- Trace on!_

Волна магии прошла по телу, усиливая межмолекулярные связи. И за долю секунды до того, как крышу затопила очередная запущенная демоном волна пламени, он прыгнул вниз. Уже в полете он успел извлечь четыре Черных Ключа, по два в каждом. Маловато, если честно, но хотя бы пару секунд они должны продержаться.

Земля больно ударила по ногам, хотя сразу удалось уйти в перекат. Под действием укрепляющей магии, обычная плоть не уступала по прочности железу, сравнявшись с плотью демона, но это состояние продержится минуту-две, не более.

- Освободись!

Закрепленная на стене руна вспыхнула, затапливая заводскую территорию ослепительным светом.

TIME REVERSAL – PENTA ACCEL.

Приземлившаяся рядом Возвращенная отрезала ему путь к проезду, зажав у стены, и уже начала замахиваться рукой… лапой, отросшей до огромных размеров с полуметровыми когтями-лезвиями из кристаллизованной крови.

TIME REVERSAL – WARP.

Третий «скачок» всего за несколько минут. От дикой перегрузки цепей, зрение почти исчезло, полагаться больше приходилось на чутье. Спустя мгновение четыре святых клинка вонзились на половину длины в бетон, приковывая к нему отбрасываемую демоном тень. Сообразив, что не может шевельнуться, Возвращенная, скорее всего, подожжет все вокруг. Шики выхватил из карманов два последних Ключа и кинулся вперед, зажав их между пальцев. Их разделяло всего около шести метров, но даже при пятикратном ускорении это расстояние казалось бесконечным. Если не успеет, если окажется слишком медленным… На помощь рассчитывать не приходится, демон просто расплавит удерживающие ее клинки. И тогда, уже после гибели Шики… нет, нельзя об этом думать!

«Алайя, почему ты оставила своего верного раба? – отрешенно подумал он, продираясь через сгустившийся почти до состояния жидкости воздух вокруг Возвращенной. – Где твоя поддержка, когда она нужнее всего? Или мои поступки не следствие Противодействующей Силы?»

Обращаться к бессознательной воле человечества было бесполезно. Оставалось только наблюдать, как медленно-медленно приближается спина Возвращенной, прикрытая топорщащимися во все стороны ярко-красными, светящимися от наполнявшей их энергии, волосами. Медленно, словно само время мира остановилось. Посторонний наблюдатель, наверное, мог бы разложить походный стул, налить чаю из термоса и часами наблюдать, как первый Черный Ключ входит под левую лопатку демона и пробивает сердце. А потом достать упакованный готовый обед и еще столько же смотреть, как узкое лезвие второго Ключа с разворота врезается в ее шею, разрезает жилы и позвоночник, отделяет голову от тела.

Сзади полыхнуло жаром, плавившим воткнутые в землю клинки, но Шики было уже все равно. Стоя без сил на коленях перед обезглавленным телом, не способный даже поднять руку, чтобы потушить загоревшуюся одежду. В том, что Страж Противодействия уничтожил демонического гибрида в состоянии Crimson Red Vermillion, не было ничего странного. Но то, что он смог это сделать, имея в распоряжении только смертное тело, тянуло на Чудо. На лицо Шики наползла грустная улыбка. Похоже, их контракт с Алайей заново подтвержден и скреплен.

На плечо Шики легла чья-то рука. Очень большая и сильная рука, твердая как сталь. Вздернув его на ноги, она развернула его вокруг себя.

- Вот ты какой из себя, - разочарованно пророкотал низкий голос. – Ты не из Наная.

Шики часто заморгал, силясь разглядеть того, кто стоял перед ним. Все еще замутненные от перегрузки глаза видели только огромную плечистую тень. А еще ощущалась демоническая аура. Сродни той, что принадлежала убитой Возвращенной, но гораздо, многократно сильнее.

- К счастью или нет, но я не из Наная, - тихо сказал Шики. – Господин Кишима Коума, я полагаю? Если бы вы явились раньше, я бы сказал, что рад встрече.

- В мой дом пришли подручные Тонами, и сказали, что какой-то человек взялся за задачу убийства Возвращенного. Я здесь потому, что мне стало интересно, кто этот безумец, - Но раз уж ты еще и ухитрился выполнить свой контракт и выжить – я считаю тебя не безумцем, а чудовищем.

- Буду считать это комплиментом от вас, господин Коума.

В глазах понемногу стало проясняться, и в свете еще полыхавшей руны «совило» Шики смог разглядеть того, кто заслуженно носил прозвище Красного Бога Ярости. Огромного, почти два метра, роста, богатырского сложения и с закрывающей левую часть лица прядью волос, одетый в дорогой белый плащ Кишима Коума выглядел точной аллегорией понятия «контролируемая сила». Он был гибридом, в ком соотношение демонической и человеческой крови было идеально. Имея все преимущества и способности Возвращенных, он почти не был подвержен их слабостям, буквально излучая в атмосферу спокойствие и адекватность. Когда он только родился, напуганные его потенциалом родичи попытались его немедленно убить. Он выжил после нескольких выстрелов в голову, будучи четырех часов от роду. По слухам, он проводил большую часть времени за медитациями, чтением философской литературы и уходом за собственным огородом, хотя и стоял во главе весьма состоятельного рода. Насколько эти слухи соответствуют действительности, Шики уточнять не решился. Магия укрепления еще не до конца рассеялась, и благодаря этому он еще мог стоять на ногах, но когда и она сойдет на нет –неделя постельного режима ему обеспечена.

- Я забираю тело для похорон, - проинформировал его Коума, снимая свой плащ и заворачивая труп и отсеченную голову. – Такое чудовище как ты, я бы хотел убить лично, но сейчас с тобой справится и ребенок.

- Я не чудовище, - отозвался Шики, доставая нож. – Я профессионал, который зарабатывает своим единственным талантом.

Подняв его над головой, он собрал всю остававшуюся в воздухе свободную ману, подобрал Черные Ключи и пошел к воротам. Crimson Red Vermillion рассеялся со смертью Возвращенной, искривленное состояние мира вернулось к исходным параметрам.

На выходе его уже ждали. Не только Токо, возле которой уже лежала порядочная куча окурков. Рядом с ней сидела на капоте машины молодая женщина, красивая, но с пустым лицом, одетая в синее кимоно. Кроме того, за время его отсутствия подъехали еще несколько автомобилей, видимо принадлежавших его нанимателям. Последние, завидев его, повыскакивали из автомобилей. На лице толстяка Кугамине был написан священный ужас. Реги вел себя спокойно, но буквально сверлил Шики тяжелым взглядом, теребя короткую бородку. Асагами, будучи принят в эту семью после женитьбы на наследнице, меньше понимал суть случившегося, и от того единственный не испытывал сильного страха.

Внезапно Шики подумалось, что видок у него тот еще. В одной руке нож, в другой зажато два святых меча. Вместо одежды – тлеющие лохмотья. Волосы, скорее всего, тоже сильно обгорели, и их было жалко больше всего. Знал бы, что так обернется, содрал бы с этих вдвое больше.

- Работа выполнена, - доложил он. – Причина инцидента ликвидирована. Устранение последствий оставляю вам. Будут еще проблемы – обращайтесь, дам скидку как постоянным клиентам.

- Долго провозились, - заметил Асагами. – Уже почти два часа ночи.

Ночь? Шики взглянул на небо. Луна, уже желтая, а не красная, висела высоко в небе, но звезды заслонял городской смог. А по ощущениям прошло не больше получаса с того момента, как он ступил за границу барьера. Похоже, персональная реальность демона искажала даже время.

- Это намек на премию за сверхурочные? – попытался пошутить Шики.

Никто и не подумал улыбнуться. Следом за Шики из ворот завода вышел Коума, несущий на руках завернутое в плащ тело. Приблизившись к Кугамине, он передал его сотрудникам охраны, одновременно облив толстяка полным отвращения взглядом.

- Стоило бы оторвать тебе голову за то, что ты сделал, - пророкотал он. – Но я дал обет не проливать крови.

После чего сел на заднее сиденье одного из автомобилей и спустя несколько секунд тот укатил прочь. Шики на подкашивающихся ногах доковылял до машины Токо, стараясь не встречаться глазами с молчаливой девушкой в синем кимоно, от которой буквально веяло смертью, дематериализовал Черные Ключи и убрал их в бардачок.

«В безумные времена творятся безумные вещи, - флегматично подумал он, пока Токо получала вторую часть гонорара и заводила мотор. – Раньше неугодных жен просто травили мышьяком».

- Эй, Шики, ты там собираешься просыпаться?

- Отстань, женщина, я вкушаю заслуженный отдых, - буркнул он в ответ, накрывая голову подушкой.

- Ты это меня женщиной назвал?

- Тысяча извинений. Отстань, девочка, тебе в школу давно пора.

- Так, шутки в сторону, мне надо посмотреть, что у тебя с ожогами.

- Скажи уж просто, что хочешь поглазеть на еще не до конца сформированное юное крепкое тело, извращенка.

- Я уже все видела, и в нем нет ничего выдающегося.

Ну что с ней будешь делать? Пришлось нехотя отрываться от постели и ближайшие пятнадцать минут терпеть пристальное изучение со стороны волшебницы-кукловода. Сердца у нее нет, честное слово. Может, даже не фигурально выражаясь.

- Ну, вроде порядок, - заключила она. – Во всяком случае, шрамами никого пугать не будешь. Но пару недель стоит поберечься и серьезных нагрузок избегать.

- Вчера ночью ты меня не сильно берегла.

- Должны же быть у одинокой женщины моих лет какие-то развлечения, - Токо пожала плечами и взяла с тумбочки пачку сигарет.

Первые трое суток после уничтожения Возвращенной Шики провалялся на полу мастерской Токо в гипнотическом трансе, посреди магического круга, восстанавливающего внешние и внутренние повреждения и приводящего в норму потоки праны. Потом еще три дня отлеживался в обычной кровати, но уже вставая самостоятельно, и готовился к расспросам. Токо не была бы магом, если бы упустила возможность познать его тело не только в интимном смысле.

- У тебя очень странное строение магических цепей, - сказала она, раскуривая сигарету. – Не моноканалы, как обычно, а сложноструктурированные, и чрезмерно толстые. Их малое количество компенсируется их очень высоким качеством, и кроме того, они все разные, что в принципе невозможно. Можешь как-то это объяснить?

- Могу, - Шики принялся одеваться. – Эти цепи были у меня не от рождения, я создал их искусственно. Если бы это было мое собственное тело, ты бы увидела длинные шрамы, тянущиеся через все тело, через которые они вшивались внутрь.

- Искусственные магические цепи? – Токо приподняла бровь. – Но они не могли прижиться, если бы не были копией твоих собственных.

- Не совсем искусственные. Видишь ли, Токо, как ты создаешь марионеток? Как создаешь протезы для обращающихся к тебе магов? Не знаю точного принципа, но скорее всего ты каким-то образом снимаешь информацию о цепях клиента, и на ее основе создаешь реплики. Так вот, я тоже создавал реплики, но информацию считывал не со своих цепей, а с чужих.

- Должно было произойти отторжение, если нет кровного родства.

- Оно бы происходило, но я нашел способ обойти это. Правда, при этом новые цепи теряли свойства оригиналов, становясь просто накопителями праны, так что ни власть над другими элементами, ни редкую специфическую магию мне перенять не удалось. Как и пересадить чужую магическую метку. Но факт остается фактом – я нашел способ вживить магические цепи тому, кто изначально родился без них.

- За такое тебя должны были, как минимум, поместить под Печать, - заметила волшебница.

- Бинго, - Шики грустно улыбнулся. – Правда, речи о том, чтобы взять меня живым, даже не шло.

Воцарилось недолгое молчание. Шики оделся и теперь собирал вещи в кейс. Он и так провел здесь слишком много времени, оставшаяся дома Сакура наверняка беспокоится. Да и мальчишка за неделю извелся, требуя управление телом обратно. Внутренний карман нового пиджака грели три миллионных чека – отвертеться от оплаты не смог даже Кугамине, который надеялся, что Шики будет убит Коумой. Инцидент был успешно замят, официальной версией произошедшего на заводе был объявлен пожар, произошедший из-за неосторожного обращения огнем и несоблюдения техники противопожарной безопасности. Забавно было то, что воспользовавшись скандалом, Реги выкупил завод практически за бесценок. Теперь ему предстояло потратиться немного на косметическую модернизацию, несколько месяцев подождать и перепродать с пятидесятипроцентной прибылью.

Единственно, что было хорошего в эти три скучных дня, это то, что вечером можно было поговорить с Токо. И в воспоминаниях прошлой жизни, и сейчас она не переставала восхищать его и как талантливый маг, и как личность. Да и сам, похоже, смог заслужить определенное уважение с ее стороны. С другой стороны, хотя они и успели переспать, романтики в их отношениях не было ни на грамм. Просто два человека, у которых мало что оставалось в жизни, ненадолго закрывались от своих проблем в объятиях друг друга. Токо никогда не имела прочных связей, особенно после трагедии, произошедшей двенадцать лет назад. Шики вообще не принадлежал этому миру, вдобавок вынашивая в душе осколок злого духа. Вчера ночью Токо предложила ему сделать кукольное тело, неотличимое от настоящего. Он подумал и отказался.

- Дело не в том, что меня лично не нравится такая идея, - пояснил он, поглаживая ее по спине. – Я просто не должен находиться здесь. Я же не человек даже, просто вырванный из цикла перерождений призрак.

Помолчав, он добавил:

- Да и если подумать, я свое уже отжил. Глупо отжил, никому от того лучше не стало. Но так или иначе, мой срок вышел. А у Синдзи своя жизнь, не стоит его вмешивать.

Токо отказ поняла и приняла. Больше к этой теме не возвращались, благо темы для разговоров имелись. О сути души. О сути времени. О связи времени с пространством. О принципах, лежащих в основе восприятия мира душой. О загадочной Четвертой Истинной Магии, Хроновороте, способной свободно манипулировать временем как концепцией и полном понимании структуры времени, необходимой для ее достижения. Шики, воспользовавшись компьютером Токо, зашел в Интернет и продемонстрировал, что уже в ближайшие сто лет Четвертая Магия может быть имитирована техническими средствами. А изучив его нож, Токо долго размышляла, а потом посоветовала не слишком усердствовать в совершенствовании этой магии. По ее словам, не аналогичные, но похожие эксперименты тысячу лет назад привели гениального алхимика Фабро Рована к очень печальному концу.

Уже перед самым отъездом, Токо вручила ему небольшой медальон. С виду это был обычный защитный талисман, ограждающий от магии, но ориентированный не на входящий поток, а на исходящий. Проще говоря, он скрывал магическую ауру от обнаружения коллегами по ремеслу.

Вскоре после того, как поезд тронулся, Шики, после недолгого колебания, заперся в туалете и, глядя в отполированную поверхность ножа, как в зеркало, сотворил заклинание.

_- За тенью сна меж четырех сторон,_

_ Лишь о забвении я молю._

Синдзи озадаченно захлопал глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, как здесь оказался и что тут делает. В голове был сплошной туман, след искажающего память заклинания. Какое сегодня число? Куда едет поезд? Последнее его воспоминание обрывалось на том, что он нашел у себя в постели Сакуру, а потом зазвонил телефон.

«Все в порядке, - ответил Шики на невысказанный вопрос. – Скатались в гости к Токо».

«В гости?» - уточнил Синдзи подозрительно.

«Ага. Не беспокойся, твоя невинность не пострадала, потому что страдать нечему».

«Сколько времени прошло?»

«Неделя».

«Н-неделя?! Ты с ума сошел?!»

«Я полностью в здравом уме. Спокойно, ничего страшного не было».

«Ты вычеркнул из жизни мне целую неделю!»

«Я тоже имею право на каникулы! У тебя они целый месяц, почему бы мне с этого не поиметь с этого хотя бы четверть?»

«А зачем было надо стирать память?»

«В конституции закреплено право на прикосновенность частной жизни».

«Старый развратник. Седина в бороду – бес в ребро? Тебе Сакуры мало что ли?»

«Неопытная она еще девочка, - фыркнул Шики. – Энергичная, но без изысков. Так что еще одна твоя задача – научить ее чему-нибудь и в этом плане».

«А спать когда?» - затравленно спросил Синдзи.

«В морге отоспишься. Кстати про Сакуру. Советую придумать, что ты ей скажешь, когда приедем. Бедная девочка, наверное, извелась вся».

«Не уверен, заметила ли она мое отсутствие. Грелка из постели пропала, велика беда».

«Не будь такой цундерой, тебе не идет. И вообще, зря ты так про нее».

Три часа заняла поездка, еще час – пешая прогулка от вокзала до дома. Без стука открыв дверь, Синдзи удивился пустоте и темноте, которые встретили его внутри. Дом казался необитаемым. Гостиная, кухня – никого. Может, она ушла в магазин или по каким-то своим делам? Поставив кипятиться чайник, Синдзи прошел к себе в комнату.

Сакура сидела за его письменным столом, обложившись книгами по магии. Съежившаяся, подавленная, почти безжизненная. Если неделю назад, когда он видел ее последний раз, она сияла как огонек свечи, то теперь выглядела как свеча погасшая. Словно увяла за эти дни. Неужели и правда переживала?

- Сакура?

Она обернулась. Казалось, она не могла поверить, что он стоит перед ней, что он реален, а не иллюзия. Поднявшись из-за стола, она подошла к нему, и ее пустые глаза наполнялись причудливой смесью радости, боли и плохо сдерживаемого гнева.

- Вернулся? – неуверенно спросила она.

- Ага.

Абсурдная ситуация, абсурдные вопросы.

- Где ты был так долго? – настойчиво спросила она.

- Были важные дела. Прости, сейчас не могу рассказать подробностей, - в первую очередь потому, что сам он никаких подробностей не помнил.

Гнев девушки прорвался наружу, взяв верх над всеми прочими чувствами. Ее лицо исказилось, казалось, что она сейчас ударит его.

- Почему ты бросил меня здесь?! С какими словами ты ушел! Что я должна была подумать, когда все, что ты пообещал – это вернуться живым?!

Шики… подонок.

- Ну, вернулся же, - ничего умнее он сказать не придумал.

Сакура мертвой хваткой вцепилась в лацканы его пиджака.

- Я беспокоилась, - тихо сказала она. – Я думала, ты пропадешь насовсем, и я останусь тут одна. Снова совсем одна…

Ну что же, чужие ошибки проще признать, чем собственные.

- Прости, - он привлек ее к себе, обнимая. – Я поступил, как последняя сволочь.

- Ты больше не исчезнешь?

- Нет.

- И не влезешь ни во что опасное?

- Ни за что на свете.

Девушка вздохнула, слегка отстранившись.

- И ты меня прости, - произнесла она с усилием. – Все-таки, я скверный человек, мой эгоизм не знает предела.

- По сравнению со мной, ты чиста как ангел, - по крайней мере, в этом он совершенно не кривил душой.

Сакура просветлела лицом.

- Пойдем, - сказал она. – Ты голоден, наверное? Утром я испекла имбирное печенье, твое любимое.

Вернув ей улыбку, Синдзи облегченно вздохнул. Даже предстоявшая ему после недельной отлучки долгая ночь представлялась ему в позитивном свете. Стоп! Почему надо ждать до ночи?

Октябрь, 2001 год

Придя в себя на собственной кровати, Синдзи еще довольно долго лежал неподвижно в наипоганейшем расположении духа. Затем встал, подошел к шкафу и вытащил из него тот самый пиджак, который не надевал с самых каникул. Из внутреннего кармана на свет появились три чека, на миллион долларов США каждый. Скрипнув зубами от злости, он убрал их обратно.

Ни в чем неповинный шкаф получил увесистый пинок.


	11. Chapter 10

**Глава 10: Тени поднимаются**

Фить!

Стрела со свистом сорвалась с тетивы и стремительно улетела в цель. Сакура несколько секунд постояла неподвижно с поднятым луком, как того требовали правила, оценивая попадание. «Желтая» зона мишени – результат довольно неплохой, а для новичка вроде нее, занимающегося стрельбой меньше полугода, так и вовсе превосходный. Поправив выбившуюся прядь волос, она достала следующую стрелу, наложила ее на тетиву и снова начала целиться. Не то что бы ей сильно нравилась стрельба, но все вокруг, начиная Фуджимурой-сенсеем и заканчивая бра… то есть Синдзи твердили, что у нее подлинный талант к этому, и зарывать его в землю – просто преступление. Прежде собственное мнение Сакуре разрешалось иметь редко, так что тут она скорее следовала давлению большинства, но постепенно втянулась в процесс, да и сам факт удачного попадания вызывал удовлетворение.

Фить!

Вторая стрела также ушла в "желтую" зону, воткнувшись совсем рядом с первой. Проследив взглядом за пыльной змейкой, пробежавшей по утрамбованной земле, девушка мысленно прикинула поправку на ветер и наложила третью стрелу. Стоило признать, что один ощутимый плюс у этих занятий точно был - концентрация на процессе прицеливания позволяла в то же самое время спокойно перебирать те мысли, которые обычно она либо гнала от себя прочь, либо просто не могла сформулировать. Отстраненно рассматривая мишень поверх стрелы, Сакура думала одновременно о многих вещах, но при этом не позволяла этим размышлениям задеть ее за живое. А подумать было о чем.

Например, вчера вечером что-то случилось с бра... то есть, с Синдзи. Когда она как обычно пришла к нему, то обнаружила его сидящим на застеленной кровати и схватившимся за голову. Рядом с ним лежал явно не игрушечный пистолет и два непонятных предмета, похожих на рукоятки кинжалов. На закономерный вопрос, что случилось и откуда здесь оружие, он только вымученно улыбнулся и ответил, что видимо перенапрягся со своими занятиями магией и немного неважно себя чувствует. После чего закинул в рот порцию снотворных таблеток, к которым пристрастился еще с весны, и практически моментально заснул не раздеваясь, оставив Сакуру неудовлетворенной не только и не столько физически.

Фить!

Эх, "зеленая" зона. Девушка почувствовала раздражение. Слишком разнервничалась, потеряла концентрацию - и из-за чего? Если подумать, они никогда не были особенно искренни друг с другом. Точнее, не были раньше искренни. Когда она увидела, как ее сводный брат, в котором от рождения не было ни проблеска магической ауры, довольно уверенно выполняет несложную стихийную магию, то подумала, что теперь у них нет тайн друг от друга. Она знала о его самообучении и твердо решила хранить этот секрет даже от деда. Он знал об омерзительных существах, осквернявших ее тело своим присутствием, но не отталкивал ее. Но так было до того момента, когда в середине летних каникул Синдзи куда-то запропастился на целую неделю, а по возвращении отделывался общими фразами. Хотя Сакура и решила больше не поднимать эту тему между ними, но часто возвращалась мысленно к этому событию, и наконец поняла, что за чувства в ней кипели. Она была в бешенстве.

Несколько раз медленно вдохнув, Сакура извлекла из колчана четвертую стрелу. Украдкой покосившись в сторону, она заметила, как Синдзи и Мисудзури-семпай, уже отстреляв свои серии, о чем-то с жаром спорят. Ах да, он же вчера прогулял тренировку. Против этого она ничего не имела, поскольку точно знала, что они друг друга терпеть не могут вполне искренне. Девушка снова натянула тетиву. Как ни странно, подобные чувства были для нее в новинку, поскольку прежде она просто глушила их бездонной трясине фатализма. Ни ужасающие эксперименты деда, ни внедрение Магической Метки, больше похожее на пытку, ни брезгливое отношение со стороны "семьи" - все это она принимала с покорностью. Что хорошего в ситуации, состоящей только из отчаяния и безнадежности, она не может ухудшиться. Поэтому в данный момент причину своего плохого настроения Сакура видела только в брат... то есть в Синдзи.

Фить!

"Синяя" зона, плохо. Пытаясь унять собственные чувства, она опустила лук и закрыла глаза, представив, как погружается в теплую ванну, но тут же отогнала эту картинку, как излишне возбуждающую. Нет, тут поможет придти в себя только проверенное средство. Девушка снова натянула тетиву, стараясь сузить весь воспринимаемый мир до стрелы и мишени в тридцати метрах от нее, как советовал Синдзи. Синдзи, на которого она была откровенно зла. И дело вовсе не в том, что вчера он ей отказал. Все имеют право на усталость, а за пару дней воздержания Черви бы не начали причинять ей боли. Дело было в другом, в его отношении к ней. Приласкал, отогрел, растопил тщательно наращенную броню, защищавшую Сакуру от сумасшествия все предыдущие годы – но в итоге все равно держался на расстоянии. Оставил ее одну и целую неделю пропадал неведомо где, пока Сакура воображала всякие ужасы и даже пыталась найти способ связаться с дедом. Когда ему зачем-то понадобились Черви из подвала – так и не рассказал, зачем они ему. Очень неохотно рассказывал про свои Мистические глаза, которые появились непонятно откуда. А теперь еще куча оружия, которую он держал прямо в комнате.

Но даже это было бы терпимо, ведь у каждого могут быть тайны. Главная проблема, с ее точки зрения, была в том, что Синдзи всячески ее поддерживал, но совершенно не воспринимал ее попыток как-то вернуть хорошее к себе отношение. Часто помогал с уроками, поскольку был на класс старше – но наотрез отказывался от какой-либо помощи в изучении магии, хотя кое на что Сакура все-таки была способна. Не обращал внимания на блюда, которую она готовила – когда она однажды по ошибке пересолила рис до совершенно несъедобного состояния, он проглотил свою порцию, даже не заметив этого. Даже когда она, наслушавшись сплетен одноклассниц о том, что парней в таком возрасте только одно интересует, стала проводить с ним каждую ночь, он и не думал воспользоваться ею сам, поначалу вообще заявив, что: во-первых, он не железный, во-вторых, кое-кто пихается локтями и норовит ночью столкнуть его на пол.

Секунды медленно текли одна за другой. Сакура пыталась изгнать из головы все посторонние мысли, сосредоточившись на прицеливании, но перед глазами так и стояли все те многочисленные случаи, когда Синдзи, по мнению некоторой ее части, бросал ее одну, занимаясь какими-то своими делами, или когда отвергал ее ответные попытки проявить заботу. Когда задержался на ночь в своей мастерской. Когда пошел на день рождения к Эмии-семпаю. Когда ушел с одноклассниками в кино. Когда уходил рано утром и возвращался только к ночи. Когда…

Фить!

Отвратительно. Стрела вырвалась из затекших пальцев на середине вдоха, и воткнулась в стену, разминувшись с мишенью почти на полметра. Сакура отставила в сторону лук, сообразив, что в таком состоянии дальнейшие попытки будут бесплодны. Вместе со злостью ее грызла совесть за эту злость. Умом она понимала, что брат уделяет ей меньше внимания, чем ей хочется, не со зла и даже не специально, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Тренировка между делом подошла к концу, все разошлись по двум огороженным углам – переодеваться. Сакуре подумалось, что скорее всего Синдзи опять уйдет в свою мастерскую, просидит там до позднего вечера, и вернется домой вымотанный настолько, что едва будет стоять на ногах. Довольный, но все равно еле живой. Ей было неприятно видеть его в таком состоянии. В самой глубине души, неохотно и стыдливо, но она постепенно начинала осознавать, чего на самом деле хочет…

_…чтобы только из-за нее он был измучен, только на нее смотрел, только она могла заставить его чувствовать боль, только за нее он радовался, только ей принадлежал, только ее телом наслаждался, только в ее руках была его жизнь…_

Девушка моргнула, выгоняя пугающие ее саму мысли, которые последнее время посещали ее все чаще и все настойчивее. Убрав форму в личную ячейку, она подобрала портфель и направилась к выходу. Уже выйдя наружу, она заметила еще кое-что не совсем обычное. Синдзи, заговорившись с Эмией-семпаем, со всего маху налетел на какую-то девушку в красном плаще. Присмотревшись, Сакура поняла, что девушка была отнюдь не незнакомой, и поспешила отвести глаза. Даже смотреть на Тосаку Рин ей было просто больно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разговаривать с ней.

«Вот уж кого судьба обласкала всеми мыслимыми способами», - горько подумала она в который раз.

- Смотри куда прешь, ходячее кладбище бутербродов! – резкое восклицание Рин резко контрастировало с образом благородной леди, поддерживаемой ей обычно.

- Ты за своим раздутым ЭГО уже не видишь дорогу перед собой, шваброид непарнокопытный? – не менее резкий вопрос Синдзи больше укладывался в его образ человека, крайне несдержанного на язык, и от того часто имевшего проблемы.

Ученики, чьи занятия в клубах также недавно закончились, сразу обратили внимание на этих двоих, расступились и зашептались. Слухи про них ходили самые разные, Синдзи и Рин подозревали во всех смертных грехах, от принадлежности к враждующим кланам якузда до тайной любовной связи, которую они маскировали за перебранками. Некоторые даже заключали пари на дату их первого поцелуя. Более проницательные же ставили на то, как скоро они друг друга прикончат. Сама Сакура не была в курсе точных причин, из-за которых ее сводный брат и кровная сестра так друг друга невзлюбили, но будучи магом, жажду убийства, исходившую от обоих, чувствовала почти физически.

- Синдзи, прекращай уже, - Эмия-семпай был от подобного не в восторге, и по своему обыкновению влез в нарастающий конфликт. – Она же девочка.

- Девочка? – Синдзи, похоже, уже поймал свою струю, и теперь его так просто было не остановить. – Вот ЭТО девочка? Широ, я понимаю, что опыта тебе недостает, но вот эта ошибка природы едва ли тянет на подобное звание.

Он обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в лицо Рин, так что та отшатнулась. Строго говоря, «ошибкой природы» ее мог назвать только одновременно слепой и глухой человек, утративший любую связь с реальностью. С точки зрения как Сакуры, так и большинства других учеников, она только что не сияла, будучи одинаково успешной почти во всех доступных областях. Мало кто ее недолюбливал, и только Синдзи заявлял об этом вслух. Нет, «заявлял вслух» - слишком мягко сказано. Возможно, из-за этого Рин его и выделяла, не забывая при любой случайной встречи отпустить в его адрес что-нибудь язвительное.

- Комок водорослей научился разговаривать? – произнесла она с деланным интересом. – Водорослям не место в школе, возвращайся обратно в океан.

«Зря она это сказала», - обеспокоено подумала Сакура.

Похожие на морские водоросли слегка вьющиеся волосы, как и голубые глаза, были фамильной чертой семьи Мато, восходя еще к тем временам, когда она проживала на Западе. Они же были предметом гордости Синдзи, и шуток на этот счет он категорически не понимал.

- Мама с папой не научили тебя вежливо разговаривать с людьми? – поинтересовался он. – Строишь из себя непонятно что, но выражаешься как плебейская шавка. Ты позор своей семьи, будь твой отец жив – наверняка зарезался бы с горя.

- Это я слышу от того, кто дрыхнет на уроках, будто пьянствовал всю ночь? Вот уж кто достойно следует родительскому примеру, - голос Рин оставался спокойным, лицо не дрогнуло, но воздух вокруг нее практически дрожал от гнева.

А от гнева ли? Сакура почувствовала, как сердце сдавливает страх. Напряжение, которое она ощущала вокруг Рин, было вызвано активизацией ее магических цепей. Применять магию прилюдно она, разумеется, не станет, но кто знает, что она сделает потом? А Синдзи тем временем кровожадно прищурился и как бы невзначай запустил руку во внутренний карман. И вот тут девушка испугалась по-настоящему. Про случай полугодичной давности она изо всех сил старалась забыть, убеждая себя, что он поступил таким образом потому, что не хотел доставлять ей проблем. Но пистолет, который она видела в его комнате, наводил на очень страшные мысли... дыхание Сакуры перехватило. Она была готова убить себя на месте за собственную неспособность что-то сделать, за безволие и мягкотелость. Если бы только она смогла встать между ними, прекратить их ссору… они ведь могли оба пострадать из-за этого! Не важно, как упорно изучал магию Синдзи, превосходство Рин было колоссально, очевидно даже при беглой оценке. Шагнув вперед, она сделала единственное, на что у нее хватило духу – повисла у брата на руке.

- Не надо ругаться, - пролепетала она.

- Синдзи, я серьезно, завязывай, - раздался голос рядом. – Чего вы вообще не поделили?

Оглянувшись, Сакура увидела, что Эмия-семпай уже крепко держит Синдзи за плечо с очень недовольным видом. Тот попеременно глянул на обоих с несколько растерянным лицом, но потом взял себя в руки.

- Ага, и правда, - попытался рассмеяться он. – Не стоило так распинаться из-за какой-то крикливой малявки.

Рин в свою очередь осеклась и, сочтя бессмысленным дальнейшие перепирательства, развернулась и ушла.

- Э, а че, крови и мяса не будет? – донесся из окружавшей их толпы разочарованный голос.

- Я сейчас тебе лично устрою кровь и мясо, - огрызнулся Синдзи, но от слов к делу, к облегчению Сакуры, переходить не стал.

Вид у него был неважный, словно он только что без остановки пробежал несколько километров. Сакура торопливо потянула его за собой, стараясь не оглядываться на Эмию-семпая. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя неловко, не в силах связать даже двух слов.

Уже за воротами школы, где было поменьше людей, она остановилась и повнимательнее рассмотрела брата. Тот был бледен, все еще тяжело дышал, а в глазах у него стоял страх. Чего он мог так испугаться, девушка не совсем понимала, но решила не тормошить его пока вопросами.

- Давай пойдем домой, - предложила она, потянув его за собой. – Ты слишком устаешь на своих занятиях.

- Мне пока нельзя останавливаться, - помотал он головой, но позволил себя вести. – Хотя нет, мне вообще нельзя останавливаться. Я же не только для себя стараюсь.

- Если ты умрешь от перенапряжения, то от этого уже никому не будет пользы, - резонно заметила Сакура. – Ты уже даже на людей бросаешься.

- Ой, да брось, - отмахнулся он. – Тосака просто меня бесит. Ты видела, как она на тебя посмотрела? А я видел. Никак. Ее для тебя словно не существовало.

- Синдзи, хватит! – почти выкрикнула Сакура.

- Что – «хватит»? У меня в голове не укладывается, как она может так к тебе относиться. Вы ведь не чужие, черт побери!

- Она маг. Настоящий маг, не оглядывающийся на моральные ценности, живущий только целью, - тихо сказала Сакура, чуть плотнее прижимаясь к брату. – Можно, я кое-что попрошу у тебя?

- Конечно.

- Не становись таким же, если сможешь.

Синдзи ответил не сразу.

- Я постараюсь, - глухо сказал он. – Не беспокойся, даже если я соберу в себе все зло мира, то не сделаю ничего, что заставит тебя плакать.

- Я не за себя беспокоюсь, - покачала головой девушка, но тему развивать не стала.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Не смотря на слова брата, она не могла оставаться спокойной. Изменения, произошедшие в нем с февраля, были заметны невооруженным глазом, и затронули практически все. Походка и манера двигаться стали чуть более плавными, речь и выражение лица – немного резче и тверже, вдобавок Сакура могла в полной мере оценить значительно подтянувшуюся фигуру, а в те моменты, когда она заставала его за магическими тренировками, он иногда казался совершенно другим человеком, куда более сильным и взрослым, чем его повседневный образ. Казалось бы, стоило порадоваться за него, но изменения были не только к лучшему. Большинству окружающих это было не слишком заметно, но Сакура почти каждую ночь просыпалась одновременно с его вскриком – Синдзи мучили кошмары. Таблетки, которые он принимал ежевечерне, помогали слабо. И не только в кошмарах было дело. Очень часто она замечала его в состоянии какого-то ступора, настолько глубокого погружения в себя, что выйти из него он мог только сам, не обращая внимания ни на обращение, ни на прикосновение. Сложив два и два, Сакура пришла к выводу, что к какой бы магии не прикоснулся ее брат в тот злополучный день, она медленно, но верно начала его разрушать. Как и любая магия.

- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал Синдзи задумчиво. – А ведь я правда мог ее убить. Спасибо, что остановила меня.

«Я знаю», - собиралась ответить Сакура, но промолчала.

Когда они подошли к дому, она спросила:

- Ты снова в мастерскую?

- Нет, сегодня нет. Надо сходить в одно место, а потом сразу домой, - Синдзи опять попытался улыбнуться, но получалось у него неважно. – Одна нога здесь, другая там, просто надо кое с кем переговорить.

И почти бегом припустил по дороге. Девушка проводила его грустным взглядом. Вот опять. Уходит неизвестно куда, неизвестно к кому, оставляя ее один на один с огромным пустым домом. Развернувшись, она пересекла дворовую дорожку, отворила дверь и вошла внутрь. Коридор, несмотря на середину дня, был погружен во тьму. И эта тьма, как и любая другая, давала благодатную почву для темных мыслей.

В приступе внезапно нахлынувшего иррационального гнева, Сакура протянула руку к стене и разом послала в магические цепи столько праны, сколько позволяли ей сторожевые Черви, мысленно смешивая ее и с тьмой коридора, и с тьмой внутри себя. Дикая боль молнией прошла через все тело, отдаваясь в каждый нерв, каждую клетку, но впервые, после сотен попыток, она получила видимый результат.

Лоскут чистой, абсолютной темноты, в который редкие лучи света буквально проваливались. Черное щупальце, сотканное из тени и полностью подвластное ее воле.

Сакура почувствовала, как ее губы изгибаются в улыбке. Теперь брат наверняка перестанет смотреть на нее просто как на глупенькую маленькую сестренку.

- Эй, Котомине, ты тут?

Голос Синдзи разнесся по пустой церкви, раскатился по углам и вернулся назад изломанным эхом. Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Закрыв за собой дверь и шагнув внутрь, он подумал, что Король Героев неспроста называл Кирея священником, который не заслуживает своего места. Куда он мог запропаститься среди дня, когда у него приход бесхозный стоит, да еще и дверь не заперта? Немного подумав, он решил немного подождать здесь, пускай и витавшая вокруг этого места аура была ему неприятна.

Причина, по которой он заявился в гости к священнику-экзекутору, была проста – от воспоминаний, нахлынувших после снятия блокирующего память заклинания, хотелось выговориться, а поговорить было больше просто не с кем. Гильгамеша, который подходил для этого идеально, на обычном месте ожидаемо не оказалось, его телефона Синдзи не знал, где его искать – тем более. Сакуру посвящать в неприглядные подробности летних приключений было неохота. Звонить Аозаки-сан – просто глупо. Разумеется, Шики был всегда под рукой, это было не то. Разговаривать самому с собой это, без сомнения, увлекательно, но не всегда продуктивно.

Недолго думая, Синдзи прилег на одну из скамеек близ алтаря, подложив под голову портфель. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз имел возможность нормально выспаться, не погружаясь в еженощный кошмар, сотканный из эманаций Ангра-Манью. Он бы дорого дал за то, чтобы иметь возможность избавиться от него, но со слов Шики, эта сущность буквально вросла в его собственную душу, неизбежно отравляя ее своим присутствием, хотя и не причиняя физического ущерба. Да еще как назло, его круг общения большей частью состоял из тех, кто имел к духу Зла то или иное отношение. Сакура, бывшая таким же носителем Черного Грааля, как и он сам. Широ, хоть и не знавший об Ангра-Манью, но осиротевший в пожаре, вызванном им. Гильгамеш, знавший об этой сущности не понаслышке. И теперь вот этот вечно жутковато улыбавшийся фальшивый священник, в котором частицу демона Синдзи чувствовал даже не напрягаясь. Учитывая дочитанные им до конца хроники Четвертой Войны, пусть даже события последних дней были освещены дедом слабовато, концентрируясь в первую очередь на состоянии дяди Карии, Синдзи сделал вывод, что Кирей и Гильгамеш связаны куда теснее, чем просто Мастер и его Слуга. Что это были за связи, каждый мог предположить в меру своей испорченности. Синдзи был очень испорченным человеком, и брезгливым вдобавок, но выбирать было не из чего.

Со стороны двери донесся слабый скрип, а затем хлопок. Ага, явился преподобный. Раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Синдзи собирался уже встать со скамейки и поздороваться, но обратил внимание на один странный момент. Шаги были легкими и быстрыми, совершенно не похожие на основательную и обманчиво неторопливую походку бывшего экзекутора.

- Эй, Кирей, ты тут? – разнесся по церкви до тошноты знакомый звонкий голос.

Так. Спокойно. Спокойно. Очень спокойно. Буквально час назад он чуть не убил ее, почти поддавшись зову Ангра-Манью. Не стоит повторять собственные ошибки. Превратим разум в сталь, превратим кровь в лед. Просто полежим неподвижно, может оно само уйдет.

- Кире… эй, ты какого черта тут делаешь?! – раздался вопль у него над самым ухом.

Не ушло. Неохотно приоткрыв левый глаз, Синдзи увидел над собой рассерженное лицо Тосаки Рин, в отсутствие свидетелей не считавшей нужным сдерживать эмоции. А заодно еще один вид, за который половина его одноклассников без колебаний отдала бы литр крови. Опыта у Синдзи было в этой сфере явно больше чем у них, поэтому кровью из носа он истекать не спешил, равно как и краснеть, вместо этого открыв и правый глаз.

- Лежу. Жду Кирея. Размышляю о своей нелегкой судьбе, - спокойно ответил он. – Можешь выбирать любой понравившийся ответ и не прогадаешь.

- И зачем тебе Кирей? – подозрительно осведомилась Тосака.

- Затем же, зачем и тебе.

Искусство отвечать максимально непонятно на максимально простые и четкие вопросы он постиг в беседах с Королем Героев, который обожал недоговорки и двусмысленности. Но что еще более странно, Тосака подозрительно сощурилась.

- То есть… а зачем ТЕБЕ это?

- Кирей мне все рассказал, - ответил Синдзи, фиксируя в зрительной памяти каждый шов. Определенно, будет чего рассказать в классе. – Ситуация немного изменилась, так что я теперь тоже в деле.

- Но твоя семья утратила способности к магии, - злость на лице Тосаки уступила место растерянности.

- И что? Это мне совершенно не мешает, - очень весело иногда вести разговор, когда понятия не имеешь, о чем идет речь.

- Кирей мне ничего про это не сказал.

- Либо забыл, либо вы не настолько близки.

Даже интересно, какие такие совместные дела у этих двоих. Синдзи попытался построить гипотезу в меру собственной испорченности. Пока получалось, что священника интересовали не пятитысячелетние блондины, а пятнадцатилетние брюнетки. Казалось бы, причем тут магия?

- Я не чувствую у тебя магической ауры, - заявила Тосака. – Следовательно, магии тебя Кирей учить не станет. Значит, боевые искусства?

Несколько секунд Синдзи тупо смотрел на нее снизу вверх. Потом еще столько же осмысливал сказанное. Кирей учит Тосаку магии? Хммм… в принципе, отца она лишилась в ходе Четвертой Войны, а мать, хоть и была жива, но по слухам, находилась в таком состоянии, что лучше бы умерла. А сам Кирей до начала сражений три года был у Тосаки Токиоми в учениках, да и после они некоторое время координировали свои действия. То есть, вполне возможно, что Кирей стал опекуном и наставником Тосаки Рин. Все чудесатее и чудесатее. Ладно, обдумать это можно позже, надо бы закругляться.

- Ага, боевые искусства. Стиль парящего журавля.

- Так он и это умеет? - подняла бровь Тосака и вот тут до нее начало доходить.

- Если честно, было занятно с тобой побеседовать. Даже не ожидал, что ты способна связать больше двух слов, не являющихся базарной бранью, - медленно расплываясь в улыбке начал Синдзи, одновременно напрягая мышцы и готовясь очень быстро двигаться. – В любом случае, я сегодня обещал моей милой сестренке придти пораньше, чтобы вместе посмотреть фильм. Так что если Кирей придет не скоро и если ты закончила вываливать на меня свои грязные интимные тайны отношений с этим человеком, я пожалуй пойду, – он весь подобрался. – Кстати, в следующий раз надень красные, а не белые.

И указал пальцем. Если бы он не предсказывал такой исход событий, то в лучшем случае получил бы перелом носа, в худшем – лишился бы нескольких передних зубов или заработал сотрясение мозга. Удар у воспитанницы экзекутора был поставлен отменно. Вот только его самого обучал специалист как минимум не худший. С ногой Тосаки он разминулся буквально на волос, скатился со скамейки на пол и тут же вскочил на ноги, блокируя портфелем второй удар, направленный в голову. Активность магических цепей он пока не чувствовал, и это было хорошо. В противном случае ему пришлось бы пойти на аналогичные контрмеры, и если магический нож-абсорбер и маскирующий талисман можно было объяснить семейными запасами артефактов, то Мистические глаза или созданные из атмосферной влаги ледяные шипы вызвали бы уйму ненужных вопросов. Но и не применяя магию, Тосака явно не собиралась останавливаться, принимая стойку, характерную для техники Ладони Восьми Триграмм. Невольно Синдзи почувствовал, как конечности сковывает страх. Тосака Рин была прирожденным магом, и убийство обычного, с ее точки зрения человека, являлось для нее не более волнительным занятием, чем потрошение рыбы перед готовкой.

- Все видел? – спросила она неожиданно спокойно.

- В мельчайших деталях, - подтвердил Синдзи. – Особенно мне запомнилась родинка на правом бедре.

«Блин, блин, блин! Язык мой – враг мой. И только могила это исправит».

- Понятно. Если я тебя убью, ты никому не успеешь рассказать.

«Она что, серьезно?» - успел подумать Синдзи, прежде чем Тосака сорвалась с места. После этого ответ был очевиден – да, абсолютно серьезно.

«Блин»!

То, чему его учил Шики, Кулак Восьми Пределов, был очень мощной, агрессивной и эффективной в бою техникой. Слишком мощной и эффективной, а в исполнении Синдзи, не умевшего еще толком контролировать прилагаемое усилие, опасной даже для него самого. Вероятно, он смог бы правильно выполнить прием, но в итоге сломал бы себе руку собственным ударом, а Тосака вообще могла умереть, потому что «взрывной импульс» бьет прямо по внутренним органам. Ее-то было не жалко, но отношения с Киреем портить не хотелось, да и труп прятать негде. Но это все при допущении, что он правильно выполнит прием, потому что в противном случае Тосака прикончит его сама, а ее мелочи вроде обвинения в убийстве не беспокоили.

Проанализировав ситуацию за долю секунды, он принял единственное компромиссное решение – развернулся и понесся к выходу, прыгая по спинкам скамеек. Тосака ринулась за ним, упорная в своем намерении. Чудом удерживая равновесие, Синдзи соскочил на пол, подскочил к двери…

ВСПЫШКА!

Перед глазами что-то сверкнуло, голову пронзила острая боль, а потом в спину с силой ударило что-то массивное. Задним умом Синдзи понял, что это был пол. На который он упал. Потому что что-то ударило его по лбу.

- Что тут происходит? – холодно спросил вошедший Кирей.

- Ничего такого, - скорость, с которой Тосака надела маску благовоспитанной девушки, заслуживала восхищения. – Просто кое у кого детство взыграло.

- Я убегал, спасая свою жизнь, - возразил Синдзи с пола.

Священник обвел их суровым взглядом, после чего вынес вердикт:

- Учитывая все обстоятельства, версия Мато-куна выглядит более правдоподобной, - он перевел взгляд на Синдзи. – По какому делу ты сегодня пришел?

Парень поднялся с пола и принялся оттряхивать одежду.

- На исповедь, - ответил он.

- Кого-то убил? – спросил священник. Со стороны это могло показаться обменом шутками.

- Типа того. Не человека, но, как говорят американцы, fine too.

- Кирей, объясни, что тут творится, - потребовала Тосака, недовольно уперев руки в бока.

- Ничего страшного, Рин, - ответил тот. – Подожди немного в подвале, мне следует исполнить долг священника.

Девушка смерила Синдзи взглядом, полным ненависти и презрения, развернулась и ушла куда-то вглубь церкви. Кирей развернулся к Синдзи.

- Сейчас у меня немного времени. Изложи свой вопрос кратко.

С чего начать? Что следует раскрыть, а о чем нужно умолчать? В церковь он ходил редко, и отнюдь не из религиозных соображений. Как личность Котомине Кирей ему не нравился совершенно, но прикосновение Ангра-Манью, которое испытали оба, волей-неволей заставляло раскрыть карты. До определенного предела, разумеется. С точки зрения Кирея, Синдзи был подлинным наследником рода Мато, чьи способности намеренно скрыли от посторонних чтобы в будущем получить эффект неожиданности, и которому было поручено наладить контакт с Церковью в лице Кирея. Синдзи изначально отталкивался от того, что дядя Кария в конце войны действовал в альянсе с Киреем, и хотел разыграть это как "восстановление старых связей", но из поведения священника быстро стало ясно, что там была более чем грязная история.

- Я убил кое-кого, - скрывать что-то от этого человека, постоянно контактировавшего с Гильгамешем, не было смысла. - Не человека, как я уже сказал, демона. Точнее, наполовину демона, наполовину человека, гибрида. Я сделал это по многим причинам – отчасти потому, что старался не допустить многочисленных жертв и огласки, отчасти из-за денег, отчасти потому, что сам факт его существования был отвратителен мне. С точки зрения общечеловеческой морали, я совершил благой поступок, уничтожив обезумевшее чудовище, и совесть меня не гложет. Но темный дух, который дал мне силу сделать это, который поддерживает жизнь в тебе, Котомине, не был рад. Как думаешь, с чем это связано?

- Спроси самого себя, - ответил Кирей, в голосе которого мелькнула нотка интереса. – Сей дух живет в твоей душе, и как всякий дух, нашедший пристанище в смертном теле, изменит душу носителя под свои нужды. То чего желает он – будет и твоим желанием. Его мысли найдут отклик в твоих.

- Чего-то такого я от тебя ожидал, - Синдзи снова уселся на скамью, потирая все еще болевший лоб. – Я думал на этот счет и пришел к выводу, что этот дух не желает зла созданиям, которых породила воля планеты. Хотя на первый взгляд это противоречит его природе, не стоит забывать, что, как и всякий демон, он принимает форму под действием людских желаний, и если люди пожелали обрести воплощение зла – они его и получили. Но раз его породили люди, злом оно будет только с их точки зрения. То есть существование созданий Гайи этот дух не способен осознать, и от того не может прямо причинить им вред. Таким образом, одно из величайших порождений человечества несет ему гибель в точном соответствии с волей планеты, которая ненавидит людей.

- Интересная версия, Мато-кун, - заметил Кирей. – Но почему ты считаешь, что планета ненавидит человечество?

- Церковные догмы так просто не забываются, верно? – Синдзи позволил себе улыбку. – Этот факт давно доказан теоретически и экспериментально, хотя и мало кто из магов интересуется подобными вещами. Не удивительно, что ты этого не знал. У меня тоже в голове это слабо укладывалось. Но знаешь, в тот момент, когда я стоял над телом мертвого гибрида, меня посетила интересная мысль. Демоны, феи, и элементали являются истинными детьми планеты, тогда как нас она считает захватчиками и паразитами. Я оглядываюсь вокруг, смотрю телевизор, заглядываю в газеты и журналы, и понимаю, что она имеет полное право так считать. А темный дух, что порожден нашим же желанием, жаждет нашего полного уничтожения. И я задаю вопрос – может ли быть так, что человеческая природа осознает свою вину перед планетой, на уровне подсознания желая скомпенсировать ее через уничтожение себя?

- Нашему общему знакомому эта мысль пришлась бы по вкусу, - теперь священник был явно доволен. - Другими словами, ты утверждаешь, что сотворение людьми воплощения зла есть акт искупления?

- Вроде того. Впрочем, разбираться с концепцией искупления лучше тебе.. Я слышал, что христианское духовенство на этом буквально повернуто.

- Если бы я действовал только как духовное лицо, мне бы следовало убить тебя. Раз уж твой дед рассказал тебе о моей прежней работе, ты должен понимать, что я не могу допустить существования в сотворенном Господом мире подобной сущности.

По спине Синдзи пробежал неприятный холодок. Реши Кирей действительно его прикончить, он не успел бы даже активировать Мистические глаза, не говоря уже о серьезном противодействии. Шики, вероятно, смог бы справиться, но на передачу контроля все равно потребуется время. На Ангра-Манью надеяться не стоило. Демоны не способны проклинать себе подобных, и Кирей, носящий его метку, был неуязвим. Но с другой стороны, если бы хотел - давно бы убил.

- А не боишься, что ОНО неправильно тебя поймет и просто заберет назад сердце, которым тебя одарило? Я бы на его месте обиделся, если бы кто-то решил сломать мой сосуд.

- Мато-кун, теперь я задам вопрос: каково твое собственное отношение к той цели, которую преследует этот дух?

- Убить всех человеков? - Синдзи демонстративно задумался. - Мне кажется, что это хреновая идея. Не суть важно, с кем мне приходится уживаться, важно что я сам - человек. И как человека, меня устраивает мир в том виде, в каком он есть. Тем более что я сам первым попаду под раздачу.

Говоря это, Синдзи внимательно следил за лицом Кирея. Выражение, застывшее на нем, делало сурового как скала священника похожим на романтика, которому только что объяснили, что мир жесток а люди злы. Хотя может, просто показалось в постепенно сгущающихся вечерних сумерках.

- Впрочем, я еще не сказал твердое нет, - добавил Синдзи чуть поспешнее, чем следовало. - Это мои мысли, а не его.

- Эй, Кирей, ты там скоро? - донесся крик Тосаки откуда-то из глубины церкви.

- Да, уже закончил, - ответил он ей в тон, после чего сова обратился к Синдзи. - Мато-кун, признаться, я удивлен, что в древней и прославленной семье появился наследник, достойный продолжать дело рода Макири. Передавай мой поклон своему деду, пусть заходит в гости, если выдастся солнечный денек.

В голосе священника сквозила неприкрытая ирония, особенно когда он выделил голосом последние слова.

"Грубая лесть, - впервые за все время в их разговор вмешался Шики. - Не поддавайся на провокацию".

"Знаю, не беспокойся".

- Именно в солнечный денек? - зачем-то поинтересовался он.

На лицо Кирея наползла жутка улыбка.

- Скажи, Мато-кун, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы твой дед выходил наружу днем?

Если честно, он ни разу не видел, чтобы дед вообще показывался на улице. Но прямой и явный намек на то, что Зокен не выносит солнечного света, ему очень не понравился. Потому что скорее всего он был правдой, а если это правда... мозг моментально выдал полдесятка версий, одна хуже другой.

- Если я чего-то не видел, не значит, что этого не происходит, - уклончиво ответил он. – Например, я ни разу не видел, как садится самолет, но это не значит, что этого не случается. Еще я ни разу не видел до этого дня, чтобы Тосака приходила в церковь, - Синдзи рискнул пошутить. – Кирей, неужели за маской сурового служителя культа и элитного чистильщика скрывается добрый и любящий опекун? Или у вас более тесные отношения?

- Мато-кун, не испытывай мое терпение, - похолодевшим голосом сказал Кирей.

- Пардон-пардон, у меня от хронического недосыпания иногда теряется контроль над речью, - Синдзи примирительно поднял руки. – Но правда, голубое белье ей идет?

- Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы самостоятельно обеспечить себя предметами повседневного пользования, в том числе одеждой. И я не собираюсь диктовать ей, что ей следует носить, - священник скосил глаза в сторону двери, за которой скрылась Тосака. – Однако это не значит, что я одобряю длину ее юбки. Благовоспитанной девушке не пристало одеваться так фривольно.

Очевидного противоречия с истиной Кирей не заметил и, следовательно, о подлинном цвете белья Тосаки не был осведомлен. Раздосадовано цокнув языком – такой повод для измывательств ушел из рук – Синдзи подобрал портфель, попрощался и вышел вон.

«Шики, - позвал он. – Как думаешь, что он имел ввиду?»

«Думаю, что лучше бы Тосака Токиоми отдал на удочерение Рин».

«Да я не про то. Он сказал, что Зокен не выносит солнечного света».

«Да, вполне вероятно. Я за девятнадцать лет ни разу не видел его на улице».

«Наружу он в любом случае выходит, он же каким-то образом покинул дом сейчас».

«Это да. Слушай, насколько я могу теперь судить, у Кирея и Зокена в прошлом были трения, и скорее всего, простым спором и обменом колкостями там дело не ограничилось. Думаю, твоей легенде о том, что тебя послал Зокен, он не поверил, но это даже к лучшему».

«Почему? Как бы он не донес, куда не надо, или Тосаке не проболтался».

«Этот – не проболтается, слишком хорошая выучка. Хотя его мотивы меня беспокоят не меньше, чем светобоязнь Зокена. Я знал, что у него особые жизненные взгляды, но не думал, что настолько особенные. Ладно, это может подождать. Главная проблема для тебя - Зокен».

«А я думал моя проблема в глобальном потеплении».

«Не время для упражнений в риторике. Понимаешь, наследник в семье мага всегда выдерживает мучительное обучение, это неизбежно. Но при этом его непрерывно подбадривают и напоминают о его ценности и значимости, чтобы привить гордость за семейные тайны, которые постигаются такой ценой. Ты наблюдал что-то подобное с Сакурой?»

«Определенно нет».

«Вот-вот. Но при этом назвать Зокена дураком язык не повернется ни у кого. И если он планомерно уничтожал ее, да и твою кстати, личность на протяжении стольких лет, значит так ему было нужно. Не знаю точно, какова будет его реакция, когда он вернется, но вряд ли он будет рад вашим нынешним отношениям».

«И? К чему ты клонишь?»

«Сам подумай».

Синдзи подумал. Вывод ему не понравился.

«Шики, тебе не кажется, что у нас немного разные весовые категории? Я не смогу убить Зокена, он явно не на одном свежем воздухе столько веков прожил».

«Молодец, хвалю».

«За что?»

«Ты без колебаний принял мысль, что его следует убить».

«У меня были хорошие учителя, - зло буркнул Синдзи. – В любом случае, тут вопрос магического превосходства. Даже если я займу немного сил у Ангра-Манью, у меня нет ни подходящего оружия, ни знаний о его защите. А защита наверняка первоклассная, если он выжил после драки с экзекутором. Кхм, слушай, а ты мог бы с ним справиться? Чисто гипотетически».

«Чисто гипотетически… чисто гипотетически мое Зеркало Души уничтожит его гарантировано, вне зависимости от того, какими средствами он обеспечивает свое ограниченное бессмертие».

«У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ЗЕРКАЛО ДУШИ?!» - сказать, что Синдзи был в шоке, значит не сказать ничего.

«Слюни подбери. Оно требует в десятки раз больше энергии, чем ты способен в себе удержать единовременно. Призови ты меня Слугой – я смог бы применить его один-два раза. В моем нынешнем состоянии – даже пытаться не стану, и тебе не советую».

«Ладно, ладно, обойдусь как-нибудь, - слышать это было обидно, но терпимо. Чего не имел, о том не горюешь. – Так что с дедом делать будем, и при чем тут Кирей?»

«Убить его ты не сможешь как минимум до тех пор, пока не выяснишь механизм его ограниченного бессмертия. До этого… надо подумать. Не знаю, как долго получится скрывать магические способности от него, как Мастер Червей, он должен быть крайне искусен в шпионаже. Пожалуй, тебе стоит надеяться на то, что он считает тебя такой же никчемностью, как меня в твои годы, и не обращает внимания на твои дела».

«А если не считает? Я же при нем два, нет, три месяца ходил без маскирующего амулета».

«Если не считает – у тебя проблемы. Исходя из личного опыта, советую запастись чем-нибудь крупнокалиберным и высокоубойным, даже если не убьет – успеешь убежать. Еще вариант – прикинуться шлангом и попытаться стать полезным. Вопрос в том, переживешь ли ты внедрение магической метки, с твоей боязнью червей».

«У меня есть еще идея – показать ему, чему научился и попытаться надавить, чтобы позволил продолжать изучение магии по своей методике».

«Не позорь меня, включи мозги, надавить он решил на пятисотлетнего мага, - в голосе Шики слышалось раздражение. – Или забыл уже? Сейчас ты с такой скоростью движешься вперед потому, что перенимаешь мои собственные навыки. Как только ты сравняешься со мной, скорость твоего прогресса пойдет вниз почти вертикально. А без магической метки тебе будет доступна лишь та магия, которую ты сам сможешь изучить или создать».

«Кстати про метку, я тут вспомнил кое что. Когда летом меня латала Аозаки-сан, после того как ты сломал мне несколько костей и заработал ожоги половины тела, ты говорил, что умеешь создавать искусственные магические цепи. Возможно ли тем же способом снять копию с магической метки?»

«А, вон на что уже нацелился. Ты коней-то придержи, это тебе не красивые фокусы с водой, и не невинная возня с зачарованным ножом. В Ассоциации за магию такого уровня отправляют под Печать».

«Да знаю, знаю. Но вряд ли дед соблаговолит создать для меня Гербового Червя, а потом позволит снять с него копию, как ты выражаешься, и пересадить себе. Кстати, это правда настолько больно?»

«Закончи сперва то, что начал с ножом. Как покажешь мне действующее поглощение и преобразование кинетического импульса, разберем и это. И отвечая на твой вопрос – это не просто больно, это до безумия больно. Когда я вживлял себе первую цепь, то умер бы от болевого шока, если бы меня не поддерживал другой маг снаружи магического круга. Но если цепи, которые я вживлял себе, со временем прижились и полностью стали частью меня, магическая метка мучает своего носителя всю жизнь».

Оглянувшись кругом, Синдзи заметил, что уже находится на середине моста. Надо же, так заговорились, что и не заметил, как зашел так далеко. Решив немного передохнуть, он остановился и облокотился на перила. Часы на руке показывали без четверти семь. Забавно. Если продолжит в том же темпе, то придет домой на четыре часа раньше обычного. Даже непонятно, чем занять это время. Сделать уроки, лечь спать пораньше? Тело, чьи ресурсы безжалостно расходовались на протяжении последних десяти месяцев, требовало не просто отдыха, но долгого и продолжительного восстановления, в максимально комфортных условиях, без ежеутренней отработки комплексов китайского ушу, без постоянного выкачивания праны из магических цепей и без засиживания над книгами и тетрадями до второго часа ночи. Хотя он не сомневался, что Сакура найдет, чем заняться. Но почему-то его это совсем не радовало.

Бесспорно, она была прекрасной девушкой, а пройдет пара лет – и одного ее взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы разбить сердце кому угодно. Он был готов поверить и в то, что она действительно не держит на него зла. Но вот ее похоть… если бы она была естественной, он бы не имел ничего против. Но поскольку он был осведомлен о подлинных причинах ее поведения, то кроме жалости к сестре ничего испытывать не мог. Синдзи ленивым взглядом наблюдал за текущей внизу водой. Интересно, какой Сакура была бы без червей, поселившихся в ее теле? Какой она бы стала, если бы ее тупица-отец не отдал ее Зокену, и она продолжала носить фамилию Тосака? Мысленно он представил перед глазами Сакуру и наложил на нее образ Тосаки Рин. Гипотетическое соприкосновение двух абсолютных противоположностей вызвало воображаемую аннигиляцию.

«Если и есть плюс в том, что Сакуру отправили к нам, - мрачно подумал Синдзи, - Так это то, что она не стала похожей на эту суку».

О том, что в присутствии родной сестры Тосака могла сукой и не стать, он еще не думал. У него своих проблем было навалом. Начиная вполне обычным завалом в школе, и заканчивая почти бессмертным дедом за компанию с воплощением мирового зла. Впрочем, прохладный морской ветер, обдувавший лицо, уносил с собой и пораженческие мысли. В этот миг Синдзи не сомневался в своей способности справиться с тем, что уготовила ему судьба. Он довольно ухмыльнулся. В конце концов, он не только запросто общался с великим Королем Героев, не только столкнулся лицом к лицу с демоническим гибридом, не только обладал уникальными Мистическими глазами. Он был человеком, который видел трусы Тосаки Рин и выжил, чтобы поведать об этом миру.

«Интересно, удача, отпущенная каждому человеку, расходуется со временем, или же это постоянный модификатор, который определяет, как часто и насколько глубоко данный человек будет оказываться в ситуациях, угрожающих его жизни, здоровью и душевному покою? - тоскливо подумал в который раз Синдзи и попробовал шевельнуть рукой. – Я даже не могу понять, везунчик я или неудачник».

Рука, что характерно, не шевелилась. Ни левая, ни правая. Обе были крепко захлестнуты странной черной лентой и плотно прижаты к туловищу. Разорвать не получалось – лента была на редкость прочной, и похоже, становилась еще прочнее в ответ на каждое усилие. Строго говоря, это не лента даже была, а просто очень густая тень, которая не отбрасывалась чем-то а существовала сама по себе. Правда, это не мешало намертво связывать его руки, вдобавок поглощая даже прану, которой он пытался усилить мышцы. Сложив два и два можно было понять, что именно так выглядят пресловутые Мнимые Числа, которыми владела Сакура. Точнее, сковывающее заклинание на их основе.

- Эмм… Сакура? – осторожно начал он. – Случилось что-то хорошее, что ты такая веселая?

Девушка, до этого возившаяся возле духовки с имбирным печеньем, повернулась к нему и разочарованно нахмурилась.

- Ты даже сейчас не заметил, что я наконец-то смогла создать Тень? – грустно спросила она.

- Тень-то я заметил, и я очень рад твоим успехам, - торопливо заверил ее Синдзи, потому что черная лента вокруг него стянулась еще туже. – Только зачем было меня связывать?!

Сам собой напрашивавшийся вопрос, казалось, застал Сакуру врасплох. Она растерянно потупила взгляд, будто сама толком не знала ответ. Одновременно с этим стягивавшая Синдзи лента ослабла. Но замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд. Тень восстановила свою прочность, а Сакура расплылась в счастливой улыбке и приблизилась к нему вплотную.

- Чтобы ты опять никуда не убежал, - ласково прошептала она и одарила его легким поцелуем. - Я ведь просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Разве это так много?

Используя всю свою силу воли, Синдзи подавил рвущийся из груди вопль ужаса. Его худший кошмар воплощался наяву. Пришел называется пораньше. До самого своего появления на кухне он даже ничего не заподозрил, а потом было поздно - Тень спеленала его мгновенно и намертво. Что делать… что делать… что делать?! Как он мог пропустить момент, когда Сакура превратилась вот в ЭТО?!

«Если выживу, - клятвенно пообещал себе Синдзи, - начинаю изучать психологию. Ага, если выживу».

Пока Сакура весело что-то напевала под нос и колдовала с печеньем, помогая себе Тенями, Синдзи панически пытался проанализировать ее поведение. Восемь лет до этого она ни на что не жаловалась, всегда молчала, и вообще была какой-то безжизненной. Стоило ее пригреть – результат налицо. Шики верно предположил, что она не понимает, что делать с хорошим отношением к себе? Нет-нет, не правильно. Синдзи поерзал на стуле, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы Тень не мешала дышать, и попытался представить себя в положении Сакуры. Вот его в возрасте шести лет забирают из родной семьи, где все его любят, и отдают в руки древнего мага, который всю оставшуюся жизнь будет мучить его специально созданными для этого Червями. Добавим сюда вечно пьяного приемного отца и (Синдзи скрипнул зубами) обозленного сводного брата. Перед мысленным взором Синдзи возникла развилка, дающая две возможные вероятности. Вариант первый – сумасшествие, быстрое и бесповоротное. Вариант второй – закрыться в каком-нибудь своем мире, где уж точно никто не достанет, отгородиться от внешней среды толстенной стеной. Это позволит сохранить рассудок, но в итоге превратит… во что? Да в то, чем Сакура была все эти годы. Так-так, картина проясняется. То есть, в итоге надо было либо иначе с ней обойтись с самого начала, чтобы не так сильно расшатывать душевный барьер, либо уделять ей больше внимания? Синдзи до боли закусил губу, чтобы не взвыть от досады. Если бы потрудился разобраться в личности сестренки чуть лучше, если бы принял меры раньше – сейчас не оказался бы в таком дурацком и опасном положении одновременно.

«Шики, ты тоже хорош, - рассержено подумал он. – Ты же лучше ее знал, почему не предвидел, что с ней может такое произойти».

«Не факт, что я ее лучше знал, - голос Стража Противодействия впервые казался смущенным. – Сам удивлен таким поворотом».

«Что делать-то будем? Будь на ее месте кто-то другой... но на нее я даже голос повысить не смог!»

«Что-что, - кисло протянул Шики. – Расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие от процесса. Может, еще в себя придет, тогда и воспитательную беседу проведем».

Тем временем Сакура вытащила из духовки готовое печенье, бросила на Синдзи озорной взгляд («Да где она вообще такому научилась?!»), подошла вплотную, зажав одно печенье в губах, и нагнулась к самому его лицу. Обреченно вздохнув, Синдзи принял угощение, в ответ на что сковывавшее его заклинание заколебалось. Он скосил глаза на Тень, пытаясь понять, что это вообще за штука, и почему она так тесно связана с самой Сакурой, гораздо теснее чем обычный врожденный элемент. Похоже, это уже не элементальное сродство а так называемый Чародейский Дар, своего рода уникальная магическая способность. Синдзи тряхнул головой.

"О Акаша, во что я превратился? - удрученно подумал он. - Сижу на кухне, связанный собственной сводной сестрой, которая угощает меня печеньем изо рта в рот, но при этом думаю о свойствах Мнимых элементов".

- Совсем забыла, - вдруг встрепенулась Сакура. - Через пять минут по телевизору начнется "Корабль-призрак"! Давай посмотрим вместе!

"Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор".

- Конечно. Ты меня развяжешь наконец? - спросил он вслух.

Девушка задумалась, подперев подбородок пальцем.

- Нет, - безапелляционно ответила она.

Интересно, если сейчас встать и попытаться ударить ее головой - она сильно обидится? Оглушить-то вряд ли получится. Вода была поблизости в чайнике, но до такой степени освоить контроль энергетических потоков, чтобы свободно манипулировать своим элементом, Синдзи просто не успел. От Мистических глаз не было никакого толку. Возможно, нож смог бы развеять Тень, но он лежит в нагрудном кармане, и достать его нет никакой возможности. Вывод? Погано. Тем временем Сакура уже вышла с кухни, и ее Тень потянула Синдзи следом.

Просмотр кино с чаем и печеньем мог бы быть чем-то обыденным... при любых других обстоятельствах. Да еще у чая был вкус какой-то странный. Не яд, который Шики мог бы распознать, но добавка чего-то незнакомого. Какой-то ароматизатор? Дальше - хуже. Помыться в душе в уединении тоже не удалось. Тени оказались на редкость многофункциональными, умудрившись снять одежду, не повредив ее, и при этом не давая сделать ни единого самовольного движения. Когда же Сакура приволокла Синдзи в его же комнату, ему оставалось только молиться.

"Иисус, если ты слышишь! Пусть сегодня ей не будут интересны какие-либо эксперименты в этой области!"

Где-то Лондоне, а может и не в Лондоне, какой-то бородатый человек, а может не человек и не бородатый, оглушительно чихнул. А может и не чихнул. Первая Магия - это не шутки.

...

Пару часов спустя уже одетый Синдзи сидел на стуле и растирал занемевшие руки, попутно борясь с навалившейся тошнотой и головокружением. Сакура довольно посапывала на кровати, обняв подушку, не подозревая о направленном на нее тяжелом взгляде. Тень полностью рассеялась через пару минут после того, как она уснула, но доводить себя до такого состояния ей пришлось долго. С неудовольствием Синдзи подумал, что приводить ее в спортивный клуб, дававший неплохую физическую подготовку, было не самой лучшей идеей. Ладно, это частности. Сейчас важнее то, в каком состоянии будет Сакура, когда проснется. Если придет в себя - хорошо, поговорим, пристыдим, должно помочь. Если останется такой же... вот это проблема. Придется выдумывать какую-нибудь правдоподобную легенду, почему она не появляется в школе, а самому изыскать способ заблокировать ее способности. И, как ни противно, дожидаться деда. Становиться в принудительном порядке адептом прикладного мазохизма Синдзи совсем не улыбалось.

"Изнасилован младшей сестрой, - задумчиво протянул в голове голос Шики. - Судьба не лишена иронии".

"Отвянь. И так тошнит".

Тошнило во всех смыслах. Нет, серьезно, что было в том чае?! Пожалуй, с этим лучше разобраться сразу, пока осложнения не пошли. Синдзи вскочил на ноги... и тут же почувствовал, как земля заваливается набок. Последним, что уловило темнеющее зрение, был быстро приближающийся пол.


	12. Chapter 11

**Глава 11: Теория абсурда**

Самолет продолжал подниматься все выше и выше, забуриваясь в верхние слои тропосферы. Операция закончилась провалом, и этот древний цельнометаллический агрегат был единственным уцелевшим из всех. Возможно, благодаря наличию искусственного интеллекта в бортовом компьютере. Возможно, по какой-то иной причине.

На борту все были уже мертвы. Даже измененные под условия мертвого мира тела Человеческих Видов не выдерживали низкого давления и жуткого холода, царящих на такой высоте. Все, кроме одного. Один единственный человек с воистину нечеловеческим упорством все еще цеплялся за жизнь, держась на одной силе воли. Не из-за конкретной цели, без какой-либо причины, просто следуя основополагающему инстинкту, он заставлял свои легкие раз за разом втягивать разреженный воздух, стиснув побелевшие пальцы на корпусе черной снайперской винтовки.

И потому даже не заметил, в какой миг возле него появились эти двое. Первая – в странных синих одеждах, со звериными ушами на голове и огромным пышным хвостом. Второй – выше ростом, в коротком кожаном пальто, с завязанными в конский хвост длинными, слегка вьющимися волосам. Теряя сознание от кислородного голодания, человек успевает понять, что спасен.

Стражи Противодействия работают слажено и эффективно, словно провели вечность, сражаясь плечом к плечу. В некотором смысле, так и оно было. Хвостатая присаживается рядом с человеком и начинает творить свою магию, которая позволила бы ему дожить до приземления. Второй оглядывает салон самолета в поисках подходящего тряпья. Стянув одежду с одного из мертвецов, он осторожно разжимает стиснутые пальцы человека, стараясь не прикоснуться к корпусу винтовки. Ни при жизни, ни после смерти он не сталкивался с этим ужасным оружием, но все равно знает – даже малейшее прямое прикосновение к Черному Стволу будет означать немедленное уничтожение его псевдоматериального тела, а этого нельзя допускать, иначе его миссия сорвется.

Завернув винтовку в тряпье, он подходит к двери самолета и ударом ноги выбивает ее. Хвостатая мгновенно ставит барьер, защищающий человека от перепада давления. Чуть ниже самолета, примерно в полукилометре, плывет огромный крест. Но, несмотря на свой внешний вид, это живое существо, насколько Абсолюты вообще могут считаться живыми. Рядом кружат несколько темных точек, они атакуют Абсолют, но их сил недостаточно, чтобы разрушить прочнейшую структуру этого существа. Но если им хоть немного помочь… Страж посылает мысленный запрос и Алайя отвечает. Пусть даже ее сила ничтожна по сравнению с тем, что было в ее распоряжении тысячу лет назад, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы верный ей Страж получил все необходимое для выполнения задачи. Например, знание языка. Знание приходит к нему прямо из Спирали Истока, и вместе с ним он получает автономность, малую толику свободы воли, которая позволит ему наладить контакт с местными.

- Рыцари! – гремит его голос, усиленный давно забытой магией. – Есть ли среди вас тот, кто носит имя Адо Эдем?

Несколько взглядов обращаются к нему, а затем одна из точек отделяется от общего роя и стремительно приближается. При ближайшем рассмотрении это существо едва ли можно назвать человеком, хотя оно и было рождено от Человеческих Видов. Ростом более трех метров, с макушки до пят закованный в глухую черную броню и с огромным двулезвийным мечом, проросшим прямо из костей правой руки – Рыцарь Эдема был способен внушить почтение даже Стражу Противодействия. Если бы Мир разрешил ему испытать это чувство.

- Сейчас я выстрелю, - произносит Страж. – Это не убьет Тайп-Сатурн, но позволит тебе нанести смертельный удар.

Рыцарь интуитивно чувствует, что прикидывающееся человеком существо говорит серьезно, и подтверждает согласие кивком. Возможно, он уже просто не способен изъясняться устной речью. Страж вскидывает винтовку и приникает к прицелу. Ему неудобно целиться, поскольку оружие завернуто в стянутую с трупа одежду, но у него есть средства, чтобы скомпенсировать это. Мистические глаза Стража активируются, приобретая перламутровый цвет.

Что может быть проще времени? Время есть движущийся поток, и время есть статичная координата. Время осязаемо, время абстрактно. Время идет по прямой линии, пронзающей континуум, и во времени же существует бесконечное множество вероятностных развилок. Своими Мистическими глазами в этот самый миг Страж ищет именно ту ветку, в которой вероятность попадания в цель стремится к абсолютной. Ее сложно найти в бесчисленных событийных переплетениях, текущие условия крайне неблагоприятны для точной стрельбы… но если существует хоть один шанс на миллиард – эти глаза его увидят.

Хлопает выстрел. Неразличимая взглядом крошечная семимиллиметровая пуля устремляется к цели. Кажется невероятным, что такая атака может повредить Абсолюту, но Черный Ствол был разработан много веков назад именно для противодействия подобным условно бессмертным существам. Пуля плавно проходит по сложной, искривленной турбулентными потоками траектории, и поражает свою жертву, внедряя в саму ее сущность концепцию «смерти», а затем генерируя мощную токсическую реакцию в Эфире, из которого состоит тело Абсолюта. Так работает Черный Ствол, второе по мощности концептуальное оружие в истории планеты – убивает то, что убить невозможно.

Абсолют начинает заваливаться на бок и мгновенно ощетинивается сотнями снарядов, которыми до этого бомбардировал землю под собой. Понятно. В руках настоящего человека, которого сейчас вытаскивает с того света второй Страж, эта винтовка уничтожила бы Тайп-Сатурн с одного выстрела, но тот, кто стрелял в этот раз, уже слишком далек от людей. Страж с винтовкой оглядывается на хвостатую, уже устранившую угрозу жизни человека. Та тут же извлекает из складок одежды небольшой шелковый платок, который после легкого взмаха превращается в широкое полотно, парящее над полом салона. Оба Стража грузят на него человека, все еще находящегося без сознания, садятся сами и летающее полотно выносит их из самолета, и с огромной скоростью устремляется к земле, совсем чуть-чуть разминувшись со снарядами, уничтожившими самолет в мгновение ока.

Небеса разрывает вспышка. Стражи Противодействия оборачиваются, готовые нейтрализовать любую угрозу, но сейчас даже их силы несравнимы с той мощью, что пришла в движение. Демонический Меч, Император Рассекающий, вновь явился пред ликом мертвой планеты. Лезвие, кажущееся с большого расстояния бесконечно тонким, с огромной скоростью увеличивается в размерах, буквально затягивая в себя металлы и минералы прямо из земли далеко внизу. Стражу, еще не утратившему снова свободу воли, приходит мысль, что Рыцарь, владеющий этим великим Мечом, воплощает собой само стремление всех живых существ этой планеты. Он уничтожает Землю для того, чтобы спасти тех, кто вопреки всему живет на этих бесплодных Стальных Землях. Воистину, погибшее человечество обрело достойных преемников.

Меч разрывает небо. Кровавая пелена, укутавшая всю планету после уничтожения одного из Абсолютов, рассеивается при сближении с этим оружием, открывая настоящее, синее небо и мерцающие на нем звезды. Даже не так, столь примитивные слова не способны описать подлинную его сущность. Существовавший в незапамятные времена Меч Разрыва, Эа, исчез из мира, но не сгинул бесследно, обретя новое воплощение в Императоре Рассекающем. Ибо Истина открывается через этот Меч, и Меч являет Истину. Вместе с холодным, но таким манящим небом, которое еще позовет Человеческие Виды прочь из сломанной и неуютной колыбели, к далеким звездам.

Летающее шелковое полотно приземляется и тут же исчезает, оставляя последнего человека на Земле приходить в себя на голых камнях. Стражи более не опасаются за него. Он сильный, он выдержит все, что пошлет ему новая Сила Противодействия, порожденная Человеческими Видами и А-Реями. Их тела начинают таять, поскольку в их воплощении больше нет нужды, им пора покинуть этот мир. Прежде чем окончательно развеяться в чистую энергию, один из Стражей бросает последний взгляд на Меч, только что окончательно уничтоживший Тайп-Сатурн. За миг до полного исчезновения в его душе всплывает эмоция, которую он не испытывал целую вечность. Восхищение.

…

Синдзи сощурился от яркого света и прикрыл глаза рукой. Затем огляделся, пытаясь понять, где он, кто он, как тут оказался и что тут делает. Тут – это на пустой незнакомой улице, прямо перед деревянными дверями какого-то заведения, над которыми висела вывеска «Кафе Annenerbe». Осмотрев себя, он немного удивился, не обнаружив под рукой ни давешней винтовки, ни кожаного плаща. Только обычная школьная форма, да зачарованный нож во внутреннем кармане.

Стоп. Какая еще винтовка, какой еще плащ?! Последнее его воспоминание обрывалось в его собственной комнате, после того как Сакура связала его своей Тенью, напоила странным чаем с печеньем, а потом… что было потом, терялось в сплошной черноте. Это уже было не заклинание, действующее на память, а ее потеря по естественным причинам. Синдзи задумался. Чай… Тень… печенье… кафе…

«Блин, есть-то как хочется», - вдруг вспомнил он.

Постепенно его начало охватывать странное ощущение, что на самом деле все в порядке. Не важно, что происходит вокруг, все так и должно быть. А если так, то чего бы и не перекусить? Наведаться домой, чтобы устроить Сакуре воспитательную головомойку, можно и позже. И вообще, печенье у нее на этот раз получилось суховатым. Воодушевившись такими мыслями, он бодро отворил дверь кафе.

Внутри было немного темно и довольно пустынно. Видимо, час пик еще не наступил, и посетителей пока было мало. В дальнем углу над чашкой чая сидел совершенно седой парень лет двадцати-двадцати пяти, мрачный и усталый. У него не было левой руки, но в остальном он выглядел весьма сильной личностью, которую все в этом мире достало. Казалось, что все чего он хочет – пожить спокойной жизнью, в которой ничего странного не происходит. У окна за столиком уютно расположилась светловолосая девушка европейской внешности. Вокруг нее стояло множество тарелок с разнообразными блюдами, которые пустели с ужасающей скоростью. В левой руке девушка держала книгу, которую читала одновременно с уничтожением пищи. Присмотревшись, Синдзи смог прочесть написанное на английском название, «Краткий анализ Столетней войны: последствия».

- Эй, у вас столик забро-ня-рован? – донесся снизу писклявый голос.

Опустив взгляд, Синдзи увидел странное, гротескное существо, чем-то отдаленно смахивающее на антропоморфную кошку с огромными глазищами, которая научилась ходить на задних лапах. И зачем-то напялила белую кофту и фиолетовую юбку. Мягко говоря, оно выглядело… нелепым. Синдзи облегченно выдохнул. На самом деле все в порядке.

- Нет, я зашел случайно, - ответил он. – И хотел бы увидеть меню.

Существо указало ему рукой (или лапой?) на ближайший свободный столик.

- Сейчас к вам подойдет официант, ня~, - мявкнуло оно и удалилось за барную стойку.

Сев на предложенное место, Синдзи попытался осмотреться повнимательнее. Обстановка кафе была выполнена в европейском стиле, скромно и со вкусом. Но в планировке было нечто неуловимое, из-за чего пространство визуально как бы смещалось, перекручивалось и непрерывно видоизменялось. Здесь явственно чувствовалось присутствие магии. И, похоже, не просто заурядного Волшебства, а Истинной Магии.

- Вот ваше меню, - звонкий девичий голос снова вернул его в реальность.

Официантка, девушка едва ли старше него, с покрашенными в рыжий цвет волосами, передала ему небольшую книжечку. Так-так-так, что же предлагает местная кухня? Синдзи с интересом открыл меню. Озадаченно посмотрел и закрыл. Потом открыл снова. Не обнаружив никаких изменений, он удивленно спросил:

- Но почему в списке только эти блюда? Неужели нет ничего нормального?

- Но все нормально, - удивилась в ответ официантка. – Каждую предпоследнюю субботу месяца мы проводим особый день. День «Адской Кухни», в который подают только неописуемые в своей восхитительной остроте кушанья! Их приготовила лично госпожа Дестени, вложив в них всю свою любовь!

- НЯЯЯ! – донеслось утвердительной мявканье из-за стойки.

- Грустно, я хотел малиновый пирог. - Синдзи потер виски. – Тогда мне, пожалуйста, рис с карри и минералки.

- Простите, это невозможно, - твердо возразила официантка. – Весь карри, приготовленный сегодня, заранее скуплен.

- Что?!

- Да, анонимный клиент позвонил еще утром, и оплатил весь карри, который мы приготовим сегодня с условием, что никому больше не будет продано ни тарелки.

- Черт знает что, - пробормотал парень. – Тогда что-нибудь на ваш вкус. И минералки. Ее, надеюсь, никто не скупил?

Официантка записала заказ и удалилась. Синдзи снова остался за столиком один, и от нечего делать попытался разобраться в Магии, царящей в этом помещении. После нескольких минут он бросил эту затею, слишком сложной была структура сплетенных заклинаний, не помогали даже Мистические глаза. Спохватившись, он вытащил из кармана желтые солнечные очки и надел их, скрывая изменившийся цвет радужки.

- Изви~ня~юсь, к вам человека можно подсадить? – мяукнуло все то же самое нелепое существо.

- Не возражаю, - пожал плечами Синдзи.

На стул напротив него, взгромоздился парень, похожий на него как две капли воды. При ближайшем рассмотрении, он выглядел на пару лет старше, а весь воротник у него был залит кровью. Разумеется, в этом не было ничего необычного.

- Эй, у тебя кровь идет, - сообщил Синдзи из вежливости.

- А, не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся его двойник. – Меня только что убила младшая сестра, так что моя роль в сюжете окончена, и я пришел перекусить.

- Знаешь, тут сегодня подают только острые блюда, - заметил Синдзи.

- О, вот как? Ничего страшного, я не привередливый. К тому же после того, как мне раскроили череп, немного хуже стал различать вкусы, - двойник принял из рук рыжей официантки меню и добавил, - представляешь, путаю соленое и сладкое!

- Угу, неудобно, наверное, - кивнул Синдзи. – Младшие сестры иногда доставляют столько проблем.

- Мне, пожалуйста, то же самое, что заказал этот человек, - решил двойник.

Официантка приняла заказ и откланялась.

- Будем знакомы, - Синдзи протянул руку. – Меня зовут Мато Синдзи.

- Ага, меня тоже, - двойник ответил на рукопожатие.

Оба откинулись на спинки стульев, наслаждаясь самым нормальным вечером в своей жизни.

- Мож~ня к вам еще пару человек подсадить? – снова объявилось нелепое кошкообразное.

Оба Синдзи не возражали, поэтому через несколько секунд к ним присоединилось двое. Первым из них был взрослый мужчина в коротком кожаном плаще, с завязанными в хвост волосами. Зайдя в помещение, он снял желтые солнечные очки и положил их рядом с собой. Под правой подмышкой что-то явно топорщилось, скорее всего, это был пистолет в наплечной кобуре. В нем Синдзи, без какого либо удивления, узнал самого себя, но старше на пятнадцать лет. Второму новоприбывшему на вид было лет двенадцать. Лицо у него было злое и раздраженное, одет он был почему-то в бело-голубой вычурный и совершенно безвкусный костюм, больше всего напоминавший сценический наряд Элвиса Пресли, и синий плащ, а в руках держал короткий жезл с навершием в виде пятиконечной звезды, обрамленной парой крыльев. От жезла ощутимо несло магией, да настолько мощной, что волосы дыбом становились.

- МАКИРИ, - представился мужчина без лишних предисловий. – Вот моя визитка.

Он положил на стол небольшую черно-золотую карточку. К ней никто не проявил интереса, первые два Синдзи озадаченно рассматривали четвертого.

- А тебя как зовут? – поинтересовался мертвый Синдзи.

- Отсекись, - буркнул мелкий Синдзи.

- А почему ты такой злой? – спросил обычный.

- А ты бы сам попробовал потаскать такой прикид, - хмыкнул взрослый. Он обернулся к мелкому. – Эй, мелкий, почему ты таскаешь это тряпье, больше похожее на клоунский наряд?

- Работа такая, - все так же зло огрызнулся «мелкий».

- Что за работа? – навострил уши «обычный».

- Работа как работа, - поняв, что так просто от него не отстанут, мелкий встал из-за стола, вскинул над головой жезл и громогласно произнес. – Я – мальчик-волшебник Уныния и Отчаяния! Зетсубо Синдзи! Трепещите передо мной, Силы Зла! Ай, больно же!

Он повернулся и возмущенно воззрился на рыжую официантку, которая секунду назад хлопнула его полотенцем по голове.

- Ты чего дерешься, Хибино?!

- Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты не высвобождал силу Калейдожезла здесь? – сурово заявила она. – От этого вянут цветы, а на кухне скисает чай!

- Как чай может скиснуть?!

- Это надо у тебя спросить, маленький негодник! – официантка успокоилась и в ее руках снов появились блокнот и ручка. – Тебе как обычно?

- Ага, - кивнул мальчик-волшебник.

- Мне что-нибудь по-настоящему остренького, - сказал МАКИРИ, обаятельно улыбаясь ей. – И пепельницу, если несложно.

Девушка сделала пару пометок и удалилась. Четыре разных Синдзи расселись обратно по своим местам и принялись изучать друг друга. «Обычный», уже наученный определенным опытом общения с альтернативной версией себя, не без интереса подмечал некоторые детали поведения. Например, ему не понравилась привычка «мертвого» самодовольно улыбаться, но его манеру непринужденно держаться он оценил по достоинству. А во «взрослом» ему понравились экономные и уверенные движения, но взгляд, в котором сквозил уже давно пошатнувшийся рассудок, внушал серьезное беспокойство. Только «мелкий» не оставлял конкретного впечатления, скорее всего, в силу возраста. А возможно из-за кислой физиономии.

Кафе понемногу заполнялось людьми, самыми разными. От детей до стариков, мужчины и женщины, и даже те, кого не сразу определишь. С кухни вдруг донесся глухой хлопок и сдавленный вскрик.

- Что это? – насторожился Синдзи.

- Это они убили Лансера, - меланхолично ответил Зетсубо Синдзи

- Сволочи, - прокомментировал «мертвый».

- Что-то наш ужин долго не несут, - заметил МАКИРИ.

- Привет, вы меня тут заждались, я смотрю!

На стул рядом с Зетсубо Синдзи приземлилась какая-то бойкая девушка с длинными вьющимися волосами. Синдзи отметил, что она одета в форму той же школы, в которую ходил он.

- Детка, не скажу, что мы не рады, - протянул вальяжно «мертвый», - но у нас тут своя атмосфера.

И тут же получил от девушки пальцем в глаз.

- Своих уже не узнаешь, мужлан? – едко спросила она.

- Ты кто вообще? – вопросом на вопрос ответил МАКИРИ.

- Я Мато Санго, полноправная наследница семейства Мато! – гордо заявила она.

«Не будем расстраивать девушку», - синхронно подумали все четверо.

- А сводный брат у тебя есть? – спросил МАКИРИ, быстрее прочих разобравшись в ситуации.

- Есть, но он тряпка и ничтожество, недостойное упоминания, - Санго выудила из сумочки зеркальце и принялась прихорашиваться.

«Парень, мы в тебя верим, покажи ей кто в доме главный», - снова синхронно подумали все четверо. Мужская солидарность одержала верх над гордыней.

Тем временем официантка по имени Хибино принесла их заказ. На столе появились пять тарелок с мапо тофу и пять больших стаканов с минеральной водой. Синдзи озадаченно оглядел предложенное блюдо. Ему смутно начало казаться, что происходит что-то неправильное. Осторожно зачерпнув ложкой жаркое, он внимательно его рассмотрел и попробовал. Оказалось недурно, в разумных пределах остро, хотя и на вкус Синдзи немного недосолено. Тот скромный факт, что мапо тофу в тарелках горел ярко-оранжевым пламенем, он благополучно проигнорировал.

- Что вы желаете? – послышался от соседнего столика голос второй официантки, более высокой девушки с зелеными волосами.

- Я ничего не желаю, - ответил ей глухой низкий голос.

Заинтересованные Синдзи повернули головы, все разом. За столиком рядом с ними сидел крупный хмурый мужчина с глубоко посаженными глазами.

- Если ты ничего не желаешь, так чего явился в кафе? – спросил мальчик-волшебник.

- Я давно забыл, зачем я пришел, - грустно ответил мужчина.

- Знаете, что я могу сказать как Неко-Хаос? – в тон ему задумчиво произнесло сидящее напротив него столь же нелепое существо, как виденное до этого, но одетое в темную одежду и с сигаретой в лапе. – Цель имеет значение лишь до тех пор, пока не начинаешь прикладывать все мыслимые усилия к ее достижению, не оставляя в душе места для мечты. В этот момент значимым становится лишь процесс, бесконечный процесс бесцельного движения.

- Не менее грустно, когда талантливые маги меняют стремление к великой цели на приземленные вещи, - добавил хмурый мужчина, глядя в пустоту. – Когда я видел ее в последний раз, она играла с радиоуправляемым самолетиком. О Акаша, Токо! И на это ты променяла достижение Спирали?! – казалось, он сейчас заплачет. – И, между прочим… я тоже… я тоже хочу самолетик!

БДЫЩ!

- Возрадуйтесь, дамы и господа! – разнесся бодрый до оскомины голос, обладателя которого не было видно из-за поднятой взрывом пыли. – Сегодня вас навестила девочка-волшебница истории и медицины – Волшебный Янтарь!

Синдзи прикрыл тарелку с мапо тофу от повреждений и уже собирался выяснить, что за бардак творится в приличном заведении, но его опередил Зетсубо Синдзи.

- Чего тебе тут надо, лиса? Сегодня моя смена! – возмущенно прокричал он. – И можно хоть раз обойтись без взрывов?!

Из клубов пыли на свет появилась рыжая девушка в коричневом плаще поверх дурацкого бело-розового платья и с метлой в руке. На голове у нее был ободок в виде лисьих ушек.

- Ты видишь что-то странное? Ты видишь что-то не на своем месте? Ты вообще хоть что-то видишь? – пропела она, пританцовывая между столиков. – Выход может быть только один – это надо ВЗРОРВАТЬ! Беспощадное и бессердечное уничтожение всего и вся – вот истинная суть девочек-волшебниц!

Она вдруг замерла, будто о чем-то вспомнила и подошла к «обычному» Синдзи.

- Слушай, это все ты виноват, - недовольно заявила она, тыкая в него пальцем. – Из-за того, что ты уснул в настолько одурманенном состоянии, градус абсурда происходящего достиг критической отметки, и теперь под угрозой вся вселенная! Если ты немедленно не вернешься в свой мир, все спагетти во всех мыслимых вселенных приобретут вкус карри и Земля погибнет!

- Но я еще не съел свой ужин, - возразил Синдзи. – И я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь!

- М-да, тяжелый случай, - Волшебный Янтарь отставила в сторону метлу и запустила руки в карманы плаща. – В таком случае – время для инъекций!

В ее руках появилось сразу шесть разноцветных шприцев, зажатых между пальцами. Синдзи попытался уклониться, но ничего не вышло – все шесть игл воткнулись в него, вливая в его тело содержимое шприцев.

…

Темно. Определенно, очень темно. Но зато тепло и мягко. И вставать не хочется. Хочется поспать еще и досмотреть красочный сон, который оборвался на самом интересном месте. Стоп. Сон?! Синдзи резко сел и огляделся. Он лежал в своей комнате на своей кровати, раздетый, но все тело было вялым и слушалось с трудом. Чувствовалась сильная слабость, в горле было сухо, будто песка насыпали.

А что вообще случилось? Синдзи попытался вспомнить, как тут оказался, но все воспоминания были размазанными, и любые попытки что-то вспомнить вызывали немедленную тошноту. Оглядевшись, он заметил рядом Сакуру, дремавшую прямо на стуле. Даже в темноте были заметны темные круги у нее под глазами и резко проступившие черты лица. На еще одном стуле возле нее стоял тазик с водой, в котором лежал сложенный в несколько слоев отрез марли. Это зрелище заставило парня содрогнуться. Сколько времени он провел в отключке?!

Тем временем девушка приоткрыла глаза.

- Ты наконец-то пришел в себя, - облегченно пробормотала она спросонья.

- Ага, - Синдзи невольно содрогнулся, когда в памяти всплыли обстоятельства, при которых он отправился в объятия Морфея.

Бегло оглянувшись, он нигде не заметил Тени, но это еще не значило, что его сейчас опять не скрутят. Но Сакура не стала делать ничего странного, просто подошла к нему, села рядом на кровати и тихо сказала:

- Извини, я не хотела, чтобы такое случилось. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Ну и что с ней теперь делать? А если в следующий раз голову топором оттяпает – тоже потом прощения просить будет? Мысленно дав себе зарок отныне держать ухо востро, Синдзи попытался вымучить улыбку.

- Прощаю. Только давай договоримся сразу. Во-первых, никаких Теней в доме. Во-вторых, никакого использования Теней на мне. В-третьих, никаких странных препаратов в еде или питье. Что это вообще была за гадость?

- Не знаю, - на Сакуру было жалко смотреть. – Я сходила в храм Рюдоджи, там торгуют амулетами и снадобьями… решила попробовать…

Синдзи с досады хлопнул ладонью по лицу.

- Этот храм – сборище бездельников и шарлатанов! Никакой магией там уже давно никто не владеет. А «снадобья», которыми там торгуют, годятся только в качестве ядов, - он подозрительно покосился на сестру. – Это случайно была не попытка приворота?

- Нет! - румянец на щеках девушки было заметно даже в темноте. – Я попросила что-нибудь для придания сил. Ты постоянно выглядел крайне уставшим последние несколько недель.

- Хорошо же оно сил придало, - хмыкнул Синдзи. – Еще немного – и мне бы уже никогда не потребовался отдых. Ладно, ладно, не хнычь, тебя это не красит.

Он легонько щелкнул сестру по носу и вдруг вспомнил самое важное:

- Кстати, долго я так валялся?

- Сейчас утро понедельника, половина седьмого, - Сакура грустно улыбнулась. – Ты бредил все выходные. Все бормотал, что разрушение мира не остановить, и иногда требовал, чтобы тебе принесли счет.

- Утро понедельника?! Блин, да мы же опаздываем!

Синдзи попытался подняться, но силы его покинули. Вдобавок Сакура с невесть откуда взявшейся силой придавила его рукой к кровати. К своему ужасу, он заметил на ее лице тень прежней жуткой улыбки.

- Тебе лучше сегодня остаться дома, я скажу твоему классному руководителю, что ты немного приболел, - она нагнулась и поцеловала его в лоб. – Отдыхай.

И вышла вон.

«Как покойника», - без всякой радости подумал Синдзи.

Впрочем, в ее словах определенно было рациональное зерно. Вопреки словам Шики, ему не особенно хотелось ближайшую возможность выспаться получить только в морге. А заодно можно заняться и своими делами.

_Тем временем в неизвестном месте_

Черви ползали. Черви шуршали. Черви переплетались, сливались и разделялись. Черви возникали из заполнявшей обширный зал субстанции и в нее возвращались после того, как их роль была сыграна. Этот неописуемо омерзительный даже с точки зрения магов процесс был для древнего волшебника Мато Зокена обыденным ремеслом. Расположившись в самом центре этой колышущейся живой массы, он проводил очередной эксперимент, который должен был стать еще одним небольшим шагом к его конечной цели.

Безгубый рот старика кривился в уродливой усмешке. По ментальной связи он ежесекундно получал от своих фамилиаров информацию о состоянии приемной дочери семейства, и сегодня был доволен складывающейся ситуацией. Сакура выпустила Тень, причем по собственной воле и без посторонней помощи. Никчемный сын Бьякуи, которого сразу после рождения он в гневе чуть не швырнул на корм червям вслед за его матерью, оказался несколько полезнее, чем предполагалось. А всего-то стоило оставить этих двоих наедине. Ее ментальный барьер треснул сразу же после того, как к ней хоть кто-то стал относиться чуть лучше, и она была всего лишь в шаге от того, чтобы стать идеальным Малым Граалем – безвольным и абсолютно послушным. Здесь все было просто великолепно, но оставался вопрос – что делать с Синдзи?

Под шорох тысяч ползающих червей, Зокен погрузился в размышления. Конечно, можно было просто убить его сейчас, это означало сломать Сакуру окончательно. Неплохой вариант, но Зокен бы не был собой, если бы упускал из рук даже малейшую выгоду. А здесь выгода была, и не маленькая. Когда этот мальчишка сжег книгу с ритуалом Призыва, он провел почти сутки в библиотеке, разбираясь в структуре примененного заклинания, и ему было от чего забеспокоиться. Тогда он словно вернулся на краткий миг на двести лет назад, когда совместными усилиями только-только начал возводиться Высший Грааль под горой Энзо. Без сомнения, там поработало заклинание Второй Магии, Калейдоскопа, да еще то же самое, которое было применено при создании Грааля. Правда, какой именно эффект оно оказало, Зокен так и не смог понять. Одна версия была фантастичнее другой, и хотя в случае Истинной Магии обычные законы не значили вообще ничего, старый маг все равно продолжал теряться в догадках. В организм Синдзи при рождении был вживлен всего один Червь. Он не обладал никакими специфическими свойствами, а лишь сообщал Зокену, жив ли носитель и применяет ли он магию. И уже почти десять месяцев он исправно рапортовал об активности магических цепей. Хотя отсутствие этих цепей Зокен лично диагностировал еще почти шестнадцать лет назад.

При любых других обстоятельствах он бы сразу взял ситуацию под контроль и начал обучать мальчишку магии. Если Сакура изначально рассматривалась им только как потенциальная мать следующего поколения а в перспективе – оружие победы в Пятой Войне, то он теоретически мог стать нормальным магом, уж точно лучшим чем его отец. И тем не менее… возможно ли, что Вторая Магия просто заменила одну вариацию его внука на другую, из того мира, где он родился магом? Или же она соединила оттиски этих вариаций? Или Учитель Швайнорг затеял что-то куда более масштабное?

Именно по этой причине Зокен не порол горячку, а делал три вещи, в которых ему не было равных: ждал, наблюдал и выбирал подходящий момент. Мальчишка, похоже, не был удивлен свалившимся на него магическим талантом, и принялся активно его развивать. Более того, темпы этого развития многократно превышали обычную скорость обучения. Факт использования Второй Магии мог это объяснить. Про феномен резонанса душ Зокен слышал последний раз более двухсот лет назад, когда еще не променял исходное тело на конгломерат Кровяных Червей, и занимался чтением лекций в Часовой Башне в Департаменте Духовного Воскрешения. Старик вздрогнул от поднявшихся из памяти воспоминаний. Они истлели за сотни лет, они были насквозь пронизаны гнилью, как и весь его разум, и его душа, но образ архимага Юстиции был по-прежнему чист. Снежная Леди Айнцбернов…

Зокен нахмурился. Они втроем, вместе с Тосакой Нагато, создавали Высший Грааль. Тосака, будучи посредственным магом, лишь обеспечил место проведения ритуала на своих землях. Макар Золген, как Мастер Червей и настоящий виртуоз в управлении фамилиарами, создал Командные Заклинания, которые должны были сковать призванные души Героев, сделать их послушными магам. И наконец, Юстиция стала сердцем Высшего Грааля, его контрольной системой, пожертвовав собой… ради чего? С усилием Зокен вспомнил, что тогда у него была какая-то цель, значительная цель. И когда первый ритуал Прикосновения Небес окончился ничем из-за недостатка энергии, ему пришлось ждать следующей попытки, для чего он и переместил свою душу в Червей. Но в чем именно заключалась эта значительная цель, старый маг уже не помнил.

Да, бессмертие, которое он получил за счет своих фамилиаров, было несовершенным. Душа не могла существовать вечно, даже если ее оболочка постоянно обновлялась. Душа, слишком долго остававшаяся в этом мире, начинала гнить. А вместе с ней гнили магические цепи, постепенно утрачивались магические способности, а разум терял знания. Гниение души передавалось и материальному телу, причиняя страдания, неописуемые человеческим языком. Трезво оценивая свое состояние, Зокен понимал, что не протянет достаточно долго при таком раскладе. С того дня, когда он прикоснулся к осколкам проклятого Грааля, процесс разложения прошел многократно быстрее, а в последние месяцы ускорился еще больше. И в скором времени ему должен представиться последний шанс исполнить свое желание. С прошлой войны Высший Грааль был под завязку накачан энергией шести павших Слуг. Пусть небольшое ее количество и выплеснулось наружу, устроив пожар, но большая часть оставалась в сохранности. А это значило, что полностью Грааль наполнится гораздо раньше. А это значило, что Пятая Война начнется не через пятьдесят два года, а примерно через два.

Свою последнюю возможность обрести завершенное бессмертие Зокен не собирался упускать, и на этот раз был готов использовать любые козыри. Сакура была подконтрольна ему абсолютно, но она была узконаправленным инструментом, хотя и чрезвычайно мощным. Вопрос оставался в том, каким наилучшим образом следует использовать Синдзи? В нормальных условиях за два года подготовить с нуля мага пригодного для сражений было нереально, эксперимент с Карией это показал отчетливо. Но тут в дело вступали феномены Второй Магии, а от них можно было ожидать чего угодно.

После некоторых раздумий, Зокен пришел к однозначному заключению. Синдзи должен получить Гербового Червя, это факт, без этого от него практически не будет толку. Кроме того, огромное количество магических цепей, составляющих метку Макири, частично скомпенсирует его слабость как мага и, что еще более важно, позволит самому Зокену держать его под контролем, на случай связанных с резонансом душ непредвиденных обстоятельств. Скорее всего, его можно будет использовать как подставного мастера для Слуги, призванного Сакурой. Или же он будет отвлекать внимание, пока Тень не наберет силу. Верно, так будет оптимальнее всего. Учитывая их нынешние отношения, до Синдзи будет несложно донести мысль о том, что он должен быть живым щитом для сестры. В таком случае, его следует обучить только тем навыкам, которые позволят ему эффективно сражаться против мастеров, пока Тень будет занята Слугами. Более глубокие академические знания, такие как методика проведения исследований, высшие области контроля и создания фамилиаров, операции с духовными телами – все это будет излишним распылением усилий. Расходному материалу не нужно знать больше необходимого.

Такой образ мыслей мог показаться странным, но Зокену не был нужен полноценный наследник, который сможет приумножить пятисотлетнее искусство. Ему был нужен инструмент, который сможет выполнить свою работу, и который не жалко будет выбросить. На судьбу семейства ему было плевать по большому счету, его не волновало, что будет со старинным магическим наследием. Все равно его победа в Пятой Войне будет означать приговор большей части человечества.

Поднявшись с пола, древний маг медленно двинулся к выходу из своей запасной мастерской. Прогнившее насквозь всего за две недели тело требовало замены.

_Несколько дней спустя_

Синдзи сидел у себя в комнате, держа в руках зачарованный нож. Он сидел в одной и той же позе уже несколько минут, и напряженно пытался понять, а что же именно он создал, воспользовавшись свалившейся на голову возможностью несколько дней посидеть безвылазно дома, строя из себя почти смертельно больного. Сакура находилась рядом и внимательно наблюдала за его действиями, но пока никак не комментировала. Так, еще раз. Синдзи поднял нож на уровень глаз и активировал его легким импульсом праны. Затем взял со стола шариковую ручку, приложил ее к лезвию и отпустил. Та так и осталась висеть, будто приклеенная. Тогда он попытался оторвать ее, но она не двигалась с места. Почерневшее лезвие поглощало любой сообщенный ручке кинетический импульс. В том числе возникший из-за силы притяжения. Можно было поворачивать лезвие как угодно – пока хотя бы краешком оно касалось ручки, ее невозможно было сдвинуть с места никакими усилиями. Зато стоило ему чуть-чуть отвести нож в сторону, как ручка тут же упала на землю.

- Мне кажется, у меня получилось что-то очень странное, - озадаченно проговорил он.

Что-то страннее и правда было сложно придумать. Во всяком случае, первая самостоятельно созданная магия казалась Синдзи еще более странной, чем все виденное прежде, поскольку он точно знал принципы ее работы, но такого результата предположить не мог. Впрочем, это частности, разобраться со всеми свойствами полученного Мистического знака можно и чуть позже. Важно другое…

«Шики, - нетерпеливо позвал Синдзи. – Я справился?»

«Предположим, что так».

«Ну так не тяни, рассказывай, каким образом ты создавал магические цепи!»

«Слушай, а оно тебе надо? – энтузиазма в голосе Шики не наблюдалось. - Без этого знания тебе намного проще жить будет».

«Я твоими усилиями и так кошмарами до старости обеспечен. Выкладывай все что знаешь».

«Имей ввиду, я тебя за язык не тянул, - Шики вздохнул. – Ладно, попроси Сакуру снять печать с двери в подвал и спускайся туда».

«Э?»

«Делай давай. Маг из семьи Мато, страдающий сколециофобией… был бы Зокен мертв – в гробу бы перевернулся».

На просьбу открыть для него Зал Червей Сакура отреагировала без особого удивления, но на ее лицо моментально набежала тень. Ну да, у нее с этим местом связаны отнюдь не лучшие воспоминания. Правда, слова Синдзи, что ей не нужно идти дальше порога, ее совсем не успокоили. Спускаясь в темноте по каменной лестнице, он мысленно пообещал себе, что когда этот Зал станет его собственной мастерской, то первым делом он засыплет тут все дустом, потом выжжет всех до единого дохлых Червей, а в качестве завершающего штриха – проведет электрическое освещение. И вентиляцию с кондиционером.

С усилием отворив нижнюю дверь, покрытую слоем плесени, Синдзи вошел в Зал Червей. Заглушив моментально накативший рвотный спазм, вызванный запахом тлена и мерзким шорохом, он осторожно спустился по каменной лестнице к самому краю медленно колыхавшегося живого ковра. Черви заволновались, зашевелились, чувствуя близкое присутствие естественного источника праны. Не в силах более противостоять омерзению, он присел на покрытые пылью ступени.

"Ну так какое отношение эти Черви имеют к искусственно созданным магическим цепям?" - нетерпеливо спросил он.

"Самое прямое, - ответил Шики. - Эти цепи и есть Черви".

"Черт... о таких вещах предупреждать надо, - пробормотал Синдзи, борясь с новым приступом тошноты. - Ты просто пересаживал их себе? Но ведь все было конфисковано!"

"Не просто пересаживал, и не все было конфисковано, нескольких Червей я успел с собой прихватить. Ладно, давай-ка по порядку. Тебе известно, как создаются фамилиары?"

"В общих чертах. Надо взять мертвое животное, причем свежее, поместить в него какого-нибудь пойманного духа и связать контрактом, создав в его теле оттиск собственных магических цепей".

"Так создаются низкоуровневые фамилиары. Более совершенные могут быть созданы в единичном экземпляре, и это крайне сложный и опасный процесс. Здесь не сгодится первый попавшийся дух, нужна человеческая душа. Дохлая крыса в качестве оболочки тоже не годится, тело придется создавать в последнюю очередь, исходя из концептуальных параметров полученной души. И самое главное, имитация магических цепей тут не прокатит, их придется буквально выдирать из себя, и связывать ими захваченную душу. Полученный таким образом фамилиар является буквально продолжением самого мага".

"Так, это понятно. Не понятно, каким образом это связано с нашим предметом".

"Не торопись, я объясняю. Так вот, на момент своего побега от посыльных Ассоциации, у меня были только теоретические знания и несколько полуживых Червей. Разумеется, о том, чтобы имплантировать их себе, даже речи не шло - я бы просто не пережил этого. Так было до момента, пока я не приобрел статус ученика у вольного мага Эмии Широ, а вместе с ним и доступ к лабораториям, а так же парочку полезных знакомств".

"Стоп-стоп. Когда Эмия успел стать вольным магом?! Я же у него дома был, из него маг как моего ботинка!"

"Ошибаешься, его потенциал огромен. Правда, очень узконаправленный, по сути ему доступно всего одно заклинание. И вообще, прекрати меня перебивать, речь не о нем сейчас. Так, на чем я остановился? А, лаборатории. Изучив тщательно сохраняемых до того момента Червей, я пришел к выводу, что их способность к превращению себя в магические цепи проистекает из способности копирования структуры цепей носителя. Насколько я могу судить, так было сделано для того, чтобы уменьшить риск отторжения после имплантации и эффективно объединять магическую метку с уже имеющимися цепями. Считав структуру, Черви начинают расти и развиваться в теле носителя, постепенно они сращиваются с нервной системой и превращаются в полноценные магические цепи. Разумеется, с собой я не мог такое проделать, поскольку собственных цепей я на тот момент не имел. А если нет своего - почему бы не взять у кого-то другого?"

"Снятие копии с чужих цепей?"

"Вроде того. Понимаешь, у тебя с Тосакой Рин отношения мягко говоря напряженные, да у нас были не намного лучше. Но на любую дверь найдется отмычка, даже на гения пяти элементов вроде нее. В общем, технологию я разработал с ее помощью, и состояла она из двух этапов. Первый - "копирование" - был точным повторением механизма работы Червей, и был реализован в виде Мистического знака разового действия. Взаимодействуя с активными магическими цепями, он записывал их структуру на концептуальном уровне, только намного быстрее, буквально за доли секунды. Второй этап - "внедрение" - был сложнее. Обычные Черви тут не годились. Поэтому пришлось выводить новую разновидность, используя в качестве основы собственные нервы - опять же , чтобы снизить вероятность отторжения. В конечном итоге процесс выглядел так: Червь сначала выращивался из личинки во взрослую особь, уже по сути полноценную магическую цепь, постоянно впитывая в себя ту информацию, которую удавалось скопировать на первом этапе. После этого он имплантировался в организм объединенными методами обычной и ментальной хирургии. При этом было необходимо постоянно оставаться в сознании, чтобы вовремя захватить контроль над Червем. Несколько часов адской боли, несколько недель на восстановление в предкоматозном состоянии - и вуаля, мы совершаем великий прорыв в магической науке и автоматом получаем приказ на Печать".

"А за что Печать? Эта технология не выглядит настолько опасной".

"Ты каким местом слушал? Первый этапом этого действа является снятие образа с чужих магических цепей. И дело даже не в том, что ни один маг не станет добровольно делиться своим главным сокровищем. Как я уже сказал, процесс был крайне форсирован, и к тому же требовался непосредственный контакт. А как ты думаешь, в какой части тела самая высокая концентрация цепей? Правильно, в головном мозгу. А теперь представь, какой предмет эффективнее всего использовать для доставки Мистического знака до головного мозга".

"Попробую угадать с трех раз. Это пули?"

"Ага. Первые опыты ставились на тех магах, санкцию на уничтожение которых выдала сама Ассоциация, поэтому некоторое время удавалось скрывать эти эксперименты. Но к сожалению, одну пулю нельзя было использовать дважды, издержки ритуала. И далеко не каждый Червь благополучно развивался до стадии, на которой его можно было имплантировать с относительно небольшим риском. Так что знай, Синдзи, те семь магических цепей, которыми ты сейчас пользуешься, стоили жизней почти пяти десяткам магов".

"Знаешь, я бы на месте Ассоциации тебя тоже запечатал, - не получалось даже толком испугаться воздвигнутой по сути собой же гекатомбы, слишком невероятно звучали эти цифры. - На кой черт тебе понадобилось пробивать себе путь в мир магии такой ценой?".

"Вон как заговорил... уже принял свои способности как нечто разумеющееся? Заметь, мы хоть и являемся одним человеком, но прожили слишком разные жизни. Хотя, если прямо отвечать на твой вопрос... самому сложно объяснить. Отчасти, исполнение заветной мечты. Отчасти, желание не сделать самопожертвование сестры напрасным. Отчасти, я просто ненавидел магов".

"И в результате сам стал эталонным магом, идущим к своей цели по трупам, без каких либо стеснений. Думаешь, Сакура бы обрадовалась, увидев тебя... меня таким?!"

"Я не пытаюсь себя обелить или оправдать. Я маг, проклятый благословением Ангра-Манью. Семена зла нашли во мне благодатную почву. И сейчас я рассказываю тебе эту правду только для того, чтобы ты видел все в правильном свете. Быть магом - значит быть всегда готовым убивать и быть убитым. Быть хорошим магом - значит быть первоклассным убийцей, отринувшим человечность, не щадящим даже себя. Особенно себя. К сожалению, я сам понял это слишком поздно".

"Хватит. Я все понял, - только теперь Синдзи понял, что рубашка на нем насквозь промокла, хотя в Зале Червей было холодно. - У меня есть еще несколько вопросов".

"Задавай".

"Возможно ли удалить из тела полностью развившегося Червя?"

"А, вон тебя что интересует. Я полагаю, в тело Сакуры внедрен не только Гербовые Черви, но и множество вспомогательных. Ты заметил, что хотя они с Тосакой являются кровными сестрами, но на тебя она похожа гораздо больше, из-за цвета глаз и оттенка волос? Преобразование генокода в уже сформированном организме, да. Магия на грани фантастики. Ну так вот, большую часть вторичных скорее всего удалить несложно хирургическими методами, поскольку они свободно циркулируют в кровеносной и лимфатической системах, а так же во внутренних полостях. А вот Гербовые Черви - это проблема. Как я сказал, они сращиваются с нервной системой. Удалить их - значить выдрать с корнем значительную часть нервов. Выжить после такого практически невозможно. Даже если случится небывалое чудо, она останется калекой".

Склизкий шорох червей, наполнявший Зал, на миг разбавил глухой звук удара. Бессильного удара кулаком о камень.

«Раньше сказать не мог?!»

«Так ты не спрашивал. Да и Зокен не был бы собой, если бы избавиться от его Червя было так просто».

Синдзи сдвинулся еще ближе к шевелящемуся живому ковру, вытащил нож и резким движением выбросил руку вперед. Жирный червь, насаженный на почерневшую сталь, трепыхался и дергался, но соскочить с него уже не мог. Широким взмахом сбросив его с лезвия, Синдзи поднес нож к глазам.

«То есть такой метод не сработает. Прекрасно, - он вытер нож о ступени. – Один неправильный вариант мы нашли. Значит, в следующий раз найти верный путь будет немного проще».

«У тебя уже есть идеи?»

«Есть парочка, но надо проверить. Кстати, если вы с Тосакой друг друга не выносили, как ты ее убедил себе помогать? Мужское обаяние или что-то еще?»

«Э, не. С ней такое не прокатывало даже в школе. Единственным мужчиной, на которого она обращала внимание, был Эмия. Я же поступил проще и скупил ее векселя».

«Ух… это действительно жестоко».


	13. Chapter 12

**Глава 12: То, что правит миром**

_Декабрь, 2001-й год_

- Так-так-так… значит, не держать все золото в одном сундуке… верно, Король?

Синдзи сидел у себя в комнате, одновременно тыкая кнопки калькулятора, прокручивая мышкой страницы в интернет-браузере и бормоча себе под нос проклятия в адрес тех, кто создал современную мировую финансовую систему. Ничего более абсурдного и нелепого он еще не встречал и, скорее всего, уже никогда не встретит. Годовые проценты, ставка рефинансирования, амортизация, маржинальное кредитование, консалтинг и прочие слова с туманным смыслом. После нескольких часов изучения системы, которая была призвана сохранить и приумножить имеющиеся у него деньги, Синдзи уже начало казаться, что идеи Гильгамеша о том, что неплохо бы сократить население планеты раз в сто, не так уж и безумны. И заняться этим можно прямо сейчас, достаточно встать со стула и достать из-под кровати дробовик… усилием воли он заставил себя вспомнить, что дробовика у него нет, и не предвидится. В ближайшее время.

На тему правильного обращения с материальными активами он специально переговорил с Королем Героев, но не добился ничего кроме нескольких общих фраз. Гильгамешу просто не приходилось задумываться о таких вещах, при жизни большая часть его сокровищ была либо награблена в походах, либо получена как дань, либо изготовлена подчиненными магами и кузнецами. Теперь же, когда он обладал навыком Золотое Правило ранга «А», деньги шли к нему буквально сами. Сперва Синдзи не понял, как это выглядит, но Гильгамеш, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, позволил ему понаблюдать со стороны. Фуюки был городком мелким, провинциальным, казино тут не было, а ипподрома и подавно, и Синдзи терялся в догадках, где Король Героев умудряется так легко добывать деньги. Каково же было его удивление, когда они пришли не в какое-то подобное заведение, где обычно крутились немалые суммы, а в недавно построенный в Синто актовый зал. Где уже ждала уйма народу, причем все были явно людьми небедными. А потом Гильгамеш взошел на кафедру и начал говорить.

О Акаша, что это была за речь! Синдзи, за несколько месяцев немного свыкшемуся с излучаемой древним Героем харизмой, пришлось закрыть глаза и зажать руками уши. Иначе после получасового энергичного спича, посвященному самовосхвалению Короля и расписыванию той пользы, которую принесет человечеству его воцарение, он первым бы побежал отдавать Гильгамешу свой бумажник. По итогам короткого собрания Гильгамеш обогатился на семизначную сумму в иенах, живущие в Фуюки и нескольких ближайших городах бизнесмены обеднели на аналогичную сумму и прониклись тайным знанием, мня себя родоначальниками нового мирового порядка, а сам Синдзи сделал для себя вывод, что большинство людей – внушаемые идиоты, с которых не содрать три шкуры значит совершить преступление против урока, который преподал ему Король Героев.

На этом дело не закончилось. Собрав дань (по-другому это назвать не получалось), Гильгамеш направился в ближайшую брокерскую контору. Там он отдал несколько распоряжений относительно новых поступлений, что-то приказал продать немедленно, что-то купить, не считаясь с ценой. Ну то есть как отдал распоряжения… лениво просматривал список и периодически тыкал пальцем, бросая отрывистые фразы, даже не глядя на обслуживавшего его клерка. Клерк в свою очередь ловил каждое слово Гильгамеша с неприкрытым обожанием, словно от был готов по первому его слову пойти в кабинет начальника и с ногами усесться на его стол – для заурядного сараримена поступок более чем героический. Краем глаза заглянув в компьютер брокера, Синдзи успел заметить, в каких компаниях Король Героев имел долю и невольно поежился. Судя по всему, он занимался этим не первый год, и теперь планомерно подминал под себя крупнейшие корпорации в стране. Контрольных пакетов у него на руках пока было немного, но если дать ему еще лет десять-двадцать, он вполне мог установить единоличный контроль над теми транснациональными компаниями, которые, по сути, и определяли ход мировой политики. А заодно обзавестись американской Федеральной Резервной Системой и обратить членов богатейших кланов в мире в своих рабов одной лишь силой Харизмы (ранг «А+»). На вопрос Синдзи, зачем ему это, Гильгамеш ответил просто:

- Все сущее от земли до неба – мои владения. Строго говоря, мне нет смысла захватывать то, что и так принадлежит мне. Но так интереснее.

В общем, первое, что сделал Синдзи вернувшись домой, это проверил, а принадлежит ли еще дом, в котором он жил, его семье. К счастью или же к сожалению, захомутать своей харизмой деда Зокена Гильгамеш еще не успел. Немного успокоившись, Синдзи крепко задумался . После чего на следующий день пришел во всех смыслах на поклон к Гильгамешу и изложил ему суть своей проблемы. Король Героев некоторое время разглядывал его с некоторым любопытством, но потом, отсмеявшись, сказал:

- Знай безграничную щедрость владыки сущего, шавка, - и сделал кому-то короткий звонок со своего золотого телефона.

В общем, спустя час Синдзи получил в личное распоряжение несколько надежных банковских счетов, на которые и были распределены деньги с полученных еще летом чеков. Разумеется, Гильгамеш тоже имел к ним доступ, но вряд ли стал бы размениваться на такие мелочи как снятие с них чего-либо, поскольку развлекался суммами на несколько порядков большими. Но просто лежащие на счетах деньги не принесут пользы. Именно это и заставило его начать разбираться в тонкостях операций с ценными бумагами, и если бы не подсказки Шики, собаку съевшего на биржевых спекуляциях, дробовик не заставил бы себя ждать.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, он уставился в потолок. Причин, по которым он взялся за все это, было много. От желания приобрести опыт для будущего управления семейными активами до желания полной финансовой независимости от деда. Но это все было второстепенно, главная причина была в Сакуре. Если извлечь Червя, подчиняющего себе ее волю и тело, уже нельзя, можно просто пересадить душу в незапятнанный сосуд. От Шики он кое-что знал про особенности марионеток, которые могла изготовить Аозаки-сан, и идеально точная копия не была чем-то небывалым. Строго говоря, немало магов в мире пользовались искусственными телами, сделанными на заказ после того, как исходная оболочка по каким-либо причинам пришла в полную негодность. Они были практически неотличимы от оригиналов, развивались и старели, могли подвергаться обследованию и лечению в обычных больницах, с искусственным телом можно было спокойно наделать детей и даже пересадить на него магическую метку. Проблема, по сути, была одна – стоимость. Даже главы довольно старинных семейств, что было синонимом богатства, не причиняя семейному благосостоянию непоправимого ущерба, могли позволить себе разве что протезы конечностей. Сколько стоит полноценная марионетка-дубликат, Синдзи боялся даже представить. Когда же он собрался с духом и позвонил Аозаки-сан, чтобы узнать стоимость, то оказалось, что его страхи были ошибочны. Все было куда хуже. И дороже.

Три миллиона американской валюты, вчера казавшиеся астрономической суммой, махом превратились менее чем в треть от потребного. А ведь были еще собственные расходы – набор химической посуды, небольшой тигль, нагревательная печь, и какие-то непонятного вида приспособления, больше всего похожие на каменные доски, но с нанесенными на них магическими символами. Все это добро сейчас громоздилось в его потайной мастерской и понемногу подключалось к делу. Так же пришлось завести вполне обычный сотовый телефон и компьютер. На счет последнего Шики поведал небольшую байку о том, что его любимым развлечением в Часовой Башне, пока оттуда не пришлось бежать, было демонстрировать случайно выбранному магу, желательно с длинной родословной и закосневшему в консерватизме, возможности программ для интерактивных вычислений. После того, как расчеты, требовавшие в обычных условиях несколько месяцев работы и опасных экспериментов, выполнялись на ноутбуке за пару часов, жертва шипела что-то сквозь зубы про отсутствие у него чести мага, про недопустимость смешивания благородного искусства и плебейских технологий, и уходила прочь, зачастую с недрогнувшим лицом, но все равно раздавленная и униженная морально. Правда, были некоторые проблемы с подзарядкой, но это того стоило.

В общем и целом, имеющиеся деньги надо было пристроить так, чтобы они нагуливали проценты, а самому постараться изыскать способ раздобыть в течение нескольких лет, а лучше месяцев, еще семь миллионов мертвых американских президентов. Первую проблему он решил, на свой взгляд, просто и изящно, заглянув в ту же самую брокерскую контору и с помощью магии ментальных манипуляций заложив в ум брокера установку: отслеживать все операции, которые будет проводить Гильгамеш и повторять с его вложениями то же самое, с поправкой на масштабы. Учитывая, что потерять деньги Король Героев просто не может, повторять его действия будет мудрее всего, главное чтобы не было большого разрыва по времени, за который цены успеют значительно измениться.

Вторая же проблема была задачей как минимум нетривиальной, учитывая, что такие суммы не все зарабатывали течение жизни. Вспыхнувшая было робкая мысль податься в подельники к Гильгамешу, дабы иметь возможность воспользоваться его состоянием для собственных операций, моментально разбилась о здравый смысл. Король Героев просто не потерпел бы, что кто-то смеет накладывать руку на его собственность, пусть даже столь незначительную. Надеяться на то, что подвернется еще два-три заказа подобных тому, что выполнял Шики летом, тоже не приходилось. Тот случай был исключительным, обычно гибриды свои проблемы настолько не запускали и решали их самостоятельно.

Однако в любом случае Синдзи было понятно, что единственная деятельность, которая позволит в относительно короткие сроки собрать требуемую сумму – это именно уборка разного рода нежелательных личностей. Или нежелательных объектов, которые когда-то были личностями, но перестали из-за независящих от них обстоятельств. Напрашивался вопрос – через кого можно такую работу получить, да так, чтобы потом самого не кинули и не прикончили? К счастью или нет, но был в его кругу человек, успевший поработать охотником на двуногую добычу в бытность свою экзекутором Церкви. Синдзи и Шики, посоветовавшись, пришли к заключению, что его связи вполне позволят получить доступ к тем запросам на зачистку, которые поступают от этой организации. Вопрос был в другом – как его убедить это сделать? Котомине Кирей, при всех его аномальных наклонностях, в чем-то был образцовым священником, и приди к нему шестнадцатилетний (почти) подросток с просьбой передать ему задание на убийство зарвавшегося мага или изгнание блуждающего духа… тут варианты разнились, от целебного удара дверью по лбу до ритуала экзорцизма, дабы изгнать демона тупости.

Часы в углу монитора показывали половину двенадцатого. Синдзи выключил компьютер, зажмурился и старательно потянулся, разминая затекшие суставы. Определенно, надо что-то делать с объемом его нагрузок. Иначе следующий приступ его настигнет в скором времени и без помощи загадочного чая в исполнении любимой сестренки. «Анненербе», судя по оставшимся отрывочным воспоминаниям, было местом интересным, но часто там оказываться было опасно для рассудка.

Сбоку тихо-тихо скрипнула дверь и зашуршали приближающиеся шаги. Не двигаясь с места, Синдзи почувствовал, как тонкие руки обнимают его сзади, ноздри защекотал запах шампуня.

- Ты уже закончил? – спросила Сакура.

- Если бы это вообще можно было закончить… просто делаю перерыв на поспать. А ты сегодня спать не настроена?

- Ты опять меня смущаешь…

Еще одна ее странная особенность – гипертрофированная скромность и застенчивость в сочетании с похотливостью мартовской кошки. Похоже, первое пыталось скомпенсировать второе, на людях это даже успешно получалось. В школе она почти ни с кем не заговаривала первой, а если заговаривала – была немногословна и сдержана.

- Меня могла бы и не стесняться, раз уж я видел тебя со всех сторон и во всех местах.

- Синдзи!

- Молчу-молчу. Ладно, ложись пока, я в душ.

Стоя под тугими струями прохладной воды, ему вдруг вспомнилось, что с самой Сакурой ее возможное освобождение из-под власти Зокена он не обсуждал, и вообще ее мнения не спрашивал. Он не сомневался, что ей это будет в радость, но метод, выбранный им, мог ее просто напугать. Кроме того, не стоило забывать, какой безграничной властью над ней обладает старый маг. Сейчас его нет поблизости, и она чуть-чуть осмелела, но стоит ему вернуться – все будет как раньше, если не хуже. Переключив воды на почти кипяток, ему подумалось, что дед сможет использовать Сакуру в том случае, если вдруг раскроет его секрет и решит надавить.

«В таком случае, надо быть готовым убить ее собственноручно», - решил он неожиданно для себя и снова пустил холодную воду.

И сколько после этого проживет сам Синдзи? Пусть он теперь имеет магические цепи, ценность Сакуры в глазах Зокена выше несоизмеримо, поскольку планы свои он выстраивает от нее. Даже если он решится сам нанести ей смертельный удар, даже если она не проклянет его в последний миг жизни, восприняв смерть как избавление, это будет означать прямую конфронтацию с Зокеном, в которой у него шансов практически нет.

Внезапно ему стало страшно. Последние месяцы ему приходилось постоянно сталкиваться с вещами, которые пугали его до полусмерти, но больше всего на свете он в это миг боялся самого себя. Спокойствие, с которым он думал об убийстве. Легкость, с которой принял решение. Это было неправильно, неестественно. За счет ли резонанса душ он стал перенимать не только знания и навыки Шики, но и его образ мышления? Или это осколок Ангра-Манью постепенно развращает его своим присутствием?

Или же это его собственные желания?

Выключив душ, он обернул полотенце вокруг себя и пошел в свою комнату. Сакура расположилась на его кровати, накрывшись одеялом и отвернувшись к стене. Невольно он почувствовал укол обиды. Несмотря на все, что между ними было, она продолжала вести себя иногда очень странно, словно не могла определиться, как относится к самому Синдзи. И это после всего, что он для нее сделал! Хотя была одна вещь, которая могла перекрыть все его благие поступки – он был из семьи Мато, и уже за это какая-то часть Сакуры могла его ненавидеть. Он проскользнул под одеяло и прижал к ее к себе, ощущая под пальцами идеально гладкую кожу. Но когда она подалась навстречу, когда раскрылась, отвечая на ласку и позволяя наслаждаться своим телом, ему вдруг со всей ясностью явилась простая, в сущности, мысль:

Их отношения абсолютно бесплодны. Есть вещи, которые невозможно исправить. Не важно, что он будет делать, не играет роли, какие усилия приложит, сколько потратит денег и какие связи задействует. Этот дом не принес Сакуре ничего кроме страданий, и все и вся, что в нем есть, ассоциируется для нее только с ними, в том числе и он сам. Пока она остается здесь, то не познает и капли счастья. Настоящего счастья, а не продиктованного чистой физиологией удовольствия от секса, вдобавок вызванного скорее Червями а не собственными желаниями. А это значит…

Предоставив телу свободу действовать в соответствии с инстинктами, разумом Синдзи целиком сосредоточился на планировании своего завтрашнего визита в церковь.

…

- Слушай, падре. Ведь если есть на свете экзекуторы – значит это кому-нибудь нужно, верно?

- К чему такой странный вопрос?

Церковь Фуюки – не самое приятное место на свете. Ее священник – не самый приятный человек на свете. Тем не менее, Синдзи находился именно в этой церкви и, расположившись на скамейке для прихожан в первом ряду, разговаривал именно с Котомине Киреем.

- Ну, смотри, в чем суть нашего мира? В том, что спрос рождает предложение. Так вот, если есть в структуре Церкви разнообразные специалисты по расчленению ближнего своего – значит, в этом есть потребность. А поскольку эта организация с момента своего основания была известна своим супер-эффективным менеджментом, делая огромные капиталы буквально на пустом месте, мне и интересно, чем занимаются экзекуторы.

- Много чем. Но это закрытая информация. Если хочешь, я могу тебе рассказать все в подробностях, но потом мне придется тебя убить.

- Даже так? Неужели экзекуторы и экзорцисты только на словах уничтожают еретических созданий, а на деле просто устраняют тех, кто мешает бизнесу кардиналов?

- Не испытывай мое терпение.

- О, ты обиделся. Значит, не только конкурентов приходилось давить да должников утюгом прессовать.

- Ассамблея Восьмого Таинства – это структура в себе. Она подчиняется Ватикану только формально, и реальной власти у над ней нет ни у кого. И это среди магов знают все.

- Тысяча извинений, профессор, когда я читал «Псов господних», то пропустил первые две главы. А что за восьмое Таинство? Их вроде семь всего?

- Семь Таинств – это те, которые видны всем людям, которые лежат в самой ее основе. Венчание, причастие, крещение, миропомазание, соборование, покаяние и священство. Восьмое же скрыто от глаз. Это таинство экзорцизма. И это тоже знает любой маг.

- Видимо, это было на выдранной страничке. Что поделать, книжка старая, раритетное издание. Экзорцизм, значит… слушай, падре. Я могу понять, почему Церковь уничтожает вампиров, ложных демонов и вредоносных духов – все эти сущности представляют вполне реальную угрозу. А маги-то вам что сделали?

Кирей смерил его ироничным взглядом и наконец соизволил поднять голову от бумаг, в которых что-то писал до этого момента.

- Изначальная причина конфликта заключалась в противоположности мировоззрений. Церковь и ее учение ориентирована на мир материальный. В глазах же магов, настоящих магов, этот мир – не более чем стартовая площадка, необходимая для достижения Спирали Истока, сосредоточения абсолютного знания.

- Серьезно? А как же все эти обещания рая, устрашение адом? Разве это не равнозначно уходу в Спираль? Тем более что смерть в любом случае означает возврат души в Акашу. Блин, да Акаша и авраамическое понятие бога – это одно и то же! Абсолют как он есть, начало и конец всего!

- Мато-кун, конечная цель магов – достижение Спирали Истока и овладение абсолютным знанием, хранящимся там, наш же мир для многих из них не более чем досадная помеха. Учение же Христа создавалось для того, чтобы принести мир и справедливость в материальный мир. Сделать людей счастливыми здесь, дав им то, чего они хотят больше всего на свете – надежду и условное равенство, - он усмехнулся. – Разумеется, все пошло прахом. Способность людей творить зло неискоренима, ибо заложена в самой природе.

- Не выдумывай сложностей, падре, - фыркнул Синдзи. – Все из-за денег. Все зло, что есть в мире – из-за денег. Или из-за власти, которая автоматически ведет к деньгам. Наверное, потмоу последние лет двести Ассоциация и Церковь и примирились, что первые стали больше думать о власти, чем о знаниях. Черт, чем больше я про это думаю, тем больше мне импонирует ностальгия нашего общего знакомого по рабовладельческому строю в сочетании с единовластием, - он приподнялся. – А экзекуторам много платили?

- Экзекуторам почти не платят, - без особого огорчения проинформировал его Кирей. – Это та работа, которой занимаются во имя идеи, а не обогащения. Но все их необходимые расходы покрываются Ассамблеей.

- Печально, печально… - протянул Синдзи. – А ведь так удобно – прирезал кого-нибудь, а тебе за это еще и гонорар.

- Ты перестал сопротивляться своим желаниям? – как бы невзначай спросил священник.

- А я и не сопротивлялся. Но если у меня есть такие желания и сила их реализовать, то лучше их направить в то русло, из которого можно извлечь выгоду не менее чем в двух аспектах. Тебя, падре, привлекает только сам процесс, а у меня есть и другие интересы.

- Так вперед, - хмыкнул Кирей. – Отучись в академии имени святого Франциска в Италии, я могу дать тебе рекомендацию. Потом, если пройдешь тест, начнешь тренировки и обучение очищающим таинствам. Потом, если выживешь, станешь экзекутором.

- Долго. И, как ты сам сказал, неприбыльно, - Синдзи глянул на часы. – Я вот краем уха слышал, что отчим одного из моих одноклассников, Эмия Кирицугу, был в молодости наемником, работавшим на Ассоциацию, хотя формально в ней не состоял. А из твоей связи с семейством Тосака и боевого опыта предполагаю, что тебе и после Четвертой Войны доводилось работать в прежнем качестве.

- Даже если доводилось, какой мне смысл посвящать тебя в подробности? - довольно ухмыльнувшись, Кирей вернулся к бумагам. – Это не те дела, в которые стоит лезть детям.

- В моем возрасте Александр Македонский со своей армией уже успешно подавлял восстания.

- Где ты и где Александр Македонский?

- Где командование армией и где то, про что я тебя спрашиваю? Тем более что смысл есть, - Синдзи решился использовать свой последний козырь. – До меня тут слух дошел, что поскольку в прошлой войне не было загадано желание, Высший Грааль полон энергии и следующая война начнется всего через два года.

Вот теперь Кирей действительно заинтересовался. Закрыв папку с бумагами, он отложил ее в сторону и пристально воззрился на своего собеседника, который использовал всю свою волю на то, чтобы не дрожал голос и не дергалось лицо.

- И причем тут это?

- Маги, участвующие в Войне за Грааль – настоящие монстры. Взять ту же Тосаку Рин. Кое-что я умею, но было бы неплохо поупражняться на живых мишенях перед тем, как влезать в эту резню в качестве Мастера.

- Все еще не вижу, почему мне надо тебе помогать.

- Ну сам посуди. Даже среди тех магов, что помешаны на Спирали, вряд ли каждый первый готов ради собственного эгоистичного желания дать рождение зороастрийскому Богу Зла. Скорее всего, победитель просто последует примеру Эмии Кирицугу и уничтожит Малый Грааль, - Синдзи придвинулся поближе и понизил голос. – Но я дам тебе увидеть его рождение, если ты этого так жаждешь. Я связан с ним узами более прочными, чем какие бы то ни было. Можно сказать, мы с ним кровные побратимы.

- И все это в обмен на то, чтобы я обеспечил тебя нужными контактами?

- У меня особый интерес. Строго говоря, я просто стремлюсь получить удовольствие. Кстати, раз уж мы упомянули Тосаку – а чему ты ее учишь?

- Всего лишь сражаться, - пожал плечами Кирей. – Ее умения в магии давно превзошли мои, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы выжить на поле боя.

- Планировал использовать ее как свою боевую единицу в Войне? – вскинул бровь Синдзи.

- Нет. Но раз я ее опекун, я должен передать ей те знания, которыми владею сам.

Логика фальшивого священника была, по меньшей мере, странной. Способность наслаждаться только чужим страданием, являющаяся, скорее всего, следствием врожденной психопатии, странным образом контрастировала в нем с этим почти отеческим отношением к дочери бывшего учителя.

- Слушай, у меня мысль есть. А почему бы тебе не устроить спарринг для нас с ней? Церковь стоит на окраине города, есть удобный выход в лес, где никто ничего не услышит.

- Зачем?

- Не ты один любишь измываться над людьми.

Девиз магов семейства Тосака – «все следует делать элегантно». «Все» - это значит вообще все. От использования и совершенствования магии до поведения в обществе и речи. Рин с полным на то основанием считала себя достойной наследницей родовых традиций. Все свои действия с того дня, когда на нее свалились обязанности главы семьи, заставившие ее слишком рано повзрослеть даже для дочери мага, она строго следовала этому принципу и результат ее не разочаровывал. Превосходные оценки в школе, идеальные манеры в общении как со сверстниками, так и со старшими, общественная работа на благо школы – все это совершалось настолько элегантно, что восхищенным окружающим казалось, будто ей все само идет в руки, даже не задумываясь о тяжком и упорном труде, которым это достигалось на самом деле.

Тоже самое касалось скрытого от глаз посторонних – магии. Да, в чем-то у нее было преимущество. Врожденный Чародейский Дар давал ей возможность свободно контролировать все пять элементов. Именно возможность. Лишь восемь лет долгих и мучительных тренировок позволили ей раскрыть этот редчайший талант. Да и никто не смог бы упрекнуть ее в том, что ей что-то досталось несправедливо. Свою магическую метку она получила в девять лет, не издав ни единого крика боли, чем изрядно удивила душеприказчиков отца и представителей Ассоциации, проводивших пересадку. Даже по прошествии стольких лет у нее периодически возникало желание отрезать руку, настолько болезненна была ее активация, но колоссальной силой воли лишь заставляла себя двигаться вперед.

Разумеется, даже у нее были недоброжелатели. В основном это были парни, которых она отшила. Еще это были девушки, которые ей завидовали. Рин не беспокоили ни те, ни другие, она относилась к этим людям именно так, как относятся к людям все маги – с полным безразличием., Доброжелательная с признающими ее превосходством, холодно-сдержанная со всеми остальными но одинаково вежливая со всеми – она идеально соответствовала продиктованному семейным принципом образу благородной леди. Поэтому единственного человека, способного вывести ее из себя, она считала своим настоящим врагом.

Поначалу она не приняла его всерьез – мало ли кто шастает по крыше во время обеденного перерыва. Воспользовалась случаем немного поупражняться в острословии и на том бы успокоилась, если бы однажды не заметила, что он уходит домой не один, а в компании человека, вызывавшего у Рин определенный интерес. Она быстро выяснила его настоящую фамилию, и тогда все встало на свои места. А легкое раздражение, которое вызывали его подколки, быстро переросло в самую настоящую ненависть. Только гордость мага удерживала ее от соблазна устроить этому ничтожному калеке, чей род лишился права называться магами, сеанс аутодафе. Ну и наказ отца не лезть в дела семьи Мато, но это было уже вторично.

Нужно ли и говорить, что когда она в очередной раз пришла в церковь и увидела там этого червя, то пришла в ярость?

- Кирей, что это значит? – ледяным тоном поинтересовалась Рин, подчеркнуто игнорируя парня в коротком кожаном плаще, явно не дешевом.

Священник только перевел взгляд на Мато. Тот отлепился от стены и холодно улыбнулся.

- Приветствую, Тосака. Знаешь, мне не слишком нравится та ситуация, которая между нами сложилась, слухи все эти, перешептывания за спинами. Поэтому будет логично, что наследники двух благородных семейств решат свои разногласия раз и навсегда традиционным способом. То есть дуэлью.

Дуэлью? Рин озадаченно нахмурилась. Он что, смеется или самоубийца?!

- Не вижу, почему я должна принимать подобное предложение от того, кто даже не является магом. Мато-кун, мне не хотелось бы применять к тебе ментальную манипуляцию из уважения к истории твоей семьи, но…

Расслабившись, она не успела заметить, что произошло. Просто в какой-то миг ее щеку что-то обожгло, а голова качнулась в сторону. Отступив назад, она поняла, что парень уже стоит не у стены, а прямо перед ней, и потирает ладонь.

- Я только что оскорбил тебя действием, - сказал он, не убирая с лица все той же бесившей ее улыбки. – И готов предоставить сатисфакцию. Уже все оговорено, нас никто не услышит и не увидит, последствий тоже не будет.

- Хорошо, - Рин моментально успокоилась и начала анализировать в уме ситуацию. – Только потом не вздумай молить о пощаде.

- Даже так? – Мато вздернул вверх бровь. – А я уже целую речь заготовил, даже зарифмовал.

В любой другой ситуация Рин не восприняла бы всерьез его клоунаду. В ее глазах он был довольно обычным, не отягощенным умом парнем, у которых в этом возрасте от гормонов рвет крышу и которые от этого начинают делать всякие идиотские вещи. Благо насмотрелась в школе на подобное сполна. Вот только… вот только намерение убить, излучаемое им, было отнюдь не ложным. Скорость, с которой был выполнен «прорывающий шаг», тоже заставляла задуматься. Рин встряхнулась.

«Нашла кого бояться», - укорила она себя.

- Кирей, - вдруг сказал Мато. – Раз уж Тосака приняла мое предложение, ты не мог бы одолжить мне несколько Черных Ключей? Просто чтобы чуть-чуть уравнять шансы.

- Следующий шаг – попросить спрятать тебя в келье? – спросила Рин.

В уме она уже делала заметку. Черные Ключи значит… воспользоваться ими в принципе мог человек и без магических цепей, эта магическая школа использовала совершенно иные принципы, нежели современная трауматургия. Но для правильного обращения с ними требовался немалый навык. Откуда у этой ходячей водоросли подобные умения? Или он все еще блефует?

Тем временем Кирей успел сходить куда-то к себе и протянул Мато пару Черных Ключей. В виде рукояток-заготовок.

- Два, по числу рук, - напутствовал он. – За каждый потерянный ты лишишься одной.

- Спасибо, падре, ты воистину всегда готов помочь страждущему.

- Кирей, ты давно это спланировал? – спросила Рин.

- Я ничего не планировал, - священник был невозмутим. – Мато-кун пришел ко мне, как к твоему опекуну, с просьбой разрешить вам провести спарринг. Он был очень настойчив, поэтому я не стал ему отказывать, поскольку уверен в твоих способностях.

- То есть ты не будешь возражать, если я его убью?

- Вы будете драться в лесу, вне территории церкви, поэтому мне безразлично, что там произойдет. Но если спустя час вы оба будете живы, и сможете доползти сюда – я займусь исцелением.

- Ничего, я закончу за минуту.

Кирей странно ухмыльнулся и вывел обоих на задворки церкви.

- Отойдите подальше, - сказал он. – У меня нет особого желания потом заделывать в стене пробоины.

- Тосака, - подал голос Мато. – Как на счет пари?

- Какого еще пари?

- Элементарного. Если проигравший остается в живых – он исполняет желание победителя. В рамках приличий, разумеется, - поспешно добавил он, заметив взгляд Рин. – Я не могу допустить, что бы ты надругалась над моим юным невинным телом. Знаю я вас, извращенок…

- Не беспокойся, ты до этого не доживешь.

Не то что бы она действительно намеревалась его убить. Несмотря на всю неприязнь, которую вызывал у нее этот человек, она не была убийцей по натуре, и некому было привить ей полную бесчувственность и пренебрежение к человеческой жизни. В идеале она хотела даже без магии отвесить ему пару крепких ударов, чтобы он понял, что ей не ровня, и отпустить живым. В конце концов, у его сестры другого брата нет, и не будет. Но по мере того, как они углублялись в лес, надежда на такое простое разрешение вопроса таяла на глазах. Мато заметно нервничал, но отступаться от своего намерения, похоже, не собирался. Ладно, ему же хуже. То, что Рин не хотела его убивать, еще не значило, что она не решилась бы это сделать. К тому моменту, когда они вышли на небольшую полянку, она уже была готова к любому исходу.

За что он ее так возненавидел? Завидовал магическому таланту, которого сам был лишен, или настолько болезненно воспринимал обмен оскорблениями? Этого Рин не знала и времени на выяснения не имела. Было важнее другое – в десяти метрах от нее стоял человек от которого исходила жажда убийства, а первое, что вдолбил в ее голову Кирей, была простейшая истина – ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя недооценивать врага. Даже если его слабость очевидна. Приготовившись к неизбежной боли, волшебница активировала свою магическую метку. И одновременно с первым движением Мато вскинула правую руку.

Проклятие «гандр» было широко известно в Скандинавских странах, и в семейство Тосака искусство владения им пришло около семидесяти лет назад, когда их семья породнилась с прославленным семейством Эдельфельтов. В общей формулировке оно «понижало физическое здоровье» цели, на самом деле – аннигилировало жизненную энергию, попутно вызывая нарушения в снабжении клеток организма питательными веществами, а так же вызывало при столкновении с препятствием ударную волну. Одиночный гандр был довольно слабым проклятием, но если выстреливался не один заряд а целая очередь – представлял вполне смертельную угрозу. Именно это сейчас проделала Рин. Несколько черных шариков сорвались с кончика ее указательного пальца и на огромной скорости понеслись в сторону противника.

Цели не достиг ни один. Парень резко вильнул в сторону, попутно вытаскивая из карманов заготовки Черных Ключей и создавая на них клинки. Рин сместилась в сторону, не переставая стрелять, Мато выставил перед собой Ключи в качестве импровизированного щита и поспешно отступил за деревья.

- Столько гонору, а на деле пшик? – громко спросила Рин, пытаясь успокоить нервную дрожь. – Что-нибудь умеешь кроме как бегать?

Из зарослей донесся громкий хлопок, а спустя мгновение девушка почувствовала, как ее что-то свистнуло мимо ее уха а щеку обдало горячим воздухом. От неожиданности она вскрикнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и быстро побежала в противоположную сторону, через плечо поливая заросли зарядами гандра. Сомнений не было, это была пуля. Откуда у Мато пистолет, разбираться времени не было. Зато было предельно ясно – шутки кончились, теперь бой идет насмерть. Скрипнув зубами с досады, она извлекла из потайного кармашка своего плаща небольшой гранатовый кристалл. Ей не хотелось тратить камень, пусть даже относительно дешевый и с небольшим зарядом маны, но униженная отступлением гордость мага требовала отмщения.

…

Тем временем Синдзи отсиживался за деревьями, сжимая побелевшими руками пистолет, и уже начинал жалеть, что все это затеял. Серьезно, можно же было просто переговорить с ней в школе! Или вызвать на разборки, как это делала якудза, только без боевой магии. С некоторым усилием он напомнил себе, что это не помогло бы. Пока Тосака не воспринимала его всерьез, любые попытки наладить контакт были заведомо обречены на провал. Он вытащил нож и осторожно высунул его из-за дерева, используя полированное лезвие как зеркало. Сейчас он чувствовал активность магических цепей не расстоянии примерно тридцати метров. Можно было выдохнуть на несколько секунд и прикинуть, что делать теперь.

Нет, убить ее было бы несложно. Несмотря на всю свою магию, Тосака оставалась человеком по крайней мере физически, и точного удара Черного Ключа или выстрела из пистолета не пережила бы. Используя деревья как укрытия, можно было подобраться на расстояние атаки, потом использовать Мистические Глаза, сократить дистанцию и прикончить до того, как она успеет контратаковать или поставить защитный барьер. Право, убить ее было несложно, а вот НЕ убить, но при этом сохранить лицо и победить – практически нереально.

«Шики, - тоскливо подумал он. – Идеи есть?»

«Неа, - флегматично отозвался тот. – Сам организовал, сам и расхлебывай».

«Хотя бы пару подсказок».

«Ты все сам уже сказал. С поправкой на то, что ее надо обезвредить не убивая».

«Это как грудью на амбразуру… не уверен, что смогу ее вырубить».

«Я не сказал «вырубить», я сказал обезвредить. То есть привести в состояние, в котором она не сможет продолжать бой. Как вариант – переломать руки и ноги».

«Огромное спасибо, все просто охренеть как просто…»

Пистолет Синдзи убрал от греха подальше – этот инструмент был слишком опасным. Взяв в каждую руку по Черному Ключу, он сорвался с насиженного места, и побежал, петляя между деревьями и высматривая среди них Тосаку. Вдобавок ко всем его проблемам, он не мог нормально воспользоваться магией. Материализация Ключей и использование Мистических глаз только для восприятия – вот и все. Возможности маскирующего амулета были не безграничны, более энергоемкие действия выдали бы в нем мага с головой. А этого следовало пока избегать.

«Блин, во что вообще превратилась моя жизнь?» - подумал он.

Так, философствования в сторону. Надо сосредоточиться на деле. Лезть на Тосаку в лоб – самоубийство. Даже не используя вербальные формы, она только за счет магической метки выдает обстрел не хуже автомата. Если одно попадание гандра он бы еще выдержал, отразив чисто за счет наличия ОД в собственных цепях, то несколько десятков, выпущенных за считанные секунды, станут смертельными. Синдзи бросил унылый взгляд на зимнее небо. Сплошная серая хмарь, затягивавшая его, рассеивала солнечный свет до такой степени, что теней на земле практически не было. Не было теней – Ключи в его руках были просто метательным оружием.

«Надо было посмотреть прогноз погоды», - мелькнула в голове запоздалая мысль.

Среди деревьев примерно в двадцати метрах мелькнуло красное пятно. Переданное Ангра-Манью знание о способе убийства всплыло в памяти само, и подстегнутый адреналином инстинкт сработал прежде, чем Синдзи успел остановить свою руку. Один из Ключей отправился в полет. В следующий миг созданная магией иллюзия исчезла…

_- Intensive Enasherung!_

_Сожги__моего__врага__дотла__!_

На том месте, где он стоял мгновение назад, вырос целый столб пламени. Выжимая из ног всю возможную скорость, Синдзи успел заметить, что пламя не было обычным, а следовало за ним по пятам, приняв змееобразную форму. Стабилизированный, замкнутый на себя поток, вот оно что. Управляется волей мага, цель задается при зрительном контакте, после этого действует автономно. Погано... но не безнадежно. Это значит, что Тосака поблизости, хотя и скрывается за иллюзией. Достав из внутреннего кармана солнечные очки, он актировал Мистические Глаза – фантомы, используемые для маскировки, были нестойкими, их легко было обнаружить по искажению потока времени.

- Попалась… - прошептал он под нос.

Черный Ключ, как более длинное и массивное оружие, он перекинул в правую руку, левую взяв нож. Мыслительные процессы словно ускорились, а окружающий мир замедлился, хотя он не использовал ускорение. Просто ему было страшно. Очень страшно. Страшно настолько, что сам страх переставал ощущаться. По аналогии, если ткнуть в руку раскаленным докрасна железом, сперва боль будет неописуемой, но потом уйдет. Просто потому, что все болевые рецепторы к тому времени сгорят.

«Давай, демон. Покажи чего стоишь. Я ведь не зря тебя до сих пор терпел?»

…

Рин была в ярости. Злилась она даже не на этого придурка Мато, который упрямо не желал подыхать, а на саму себя. Хотя она вложила в заклинание всю энергию камня, но все равно этого было недостаточно для победы – эта форма была ограничена в скорости, а бегать ее противник явно умел. Закрывшись преломляющим свет фантомом, она снова принялась высматривать свою жертву.

Источник жажды убийства возник в нескольких метрах за ее спиной буквально из ниоткуда. Поспешно развернувшись, она преобразовала все еще поддерживаемое огненное заклинание в щит, который мгновенно испепелил бы любого, кто попробует прорваться сквозь него. Этот щит мог уничтожить даже пистолетную пулю.

- Агх!

Сильный удар отбросил ее на дерево, за которым она до сих пор скрывалась. Пронзившая плечо дикая боль запоздало напомнила ей, что ее противник был вооружен Черным Ключом, изначально предназначенным для метания, и что такой массивный предмет не будет полностью сожжен. Ее огненный щит рассеялся, стоило ей всего на миг потерять концентрацию, и противник не заставил себя ждать, мгновенно сократив дистанцию.

Рин была магом. Хорошим магом. Такой мелочи, как по рукоятку воткнутый в плечо раскаленный полуметровый кинжал, было недостаточно, чтобы остановить ее. Стойко переносить боль она привыкла с самого детства, как и любой ребенок, родившийся в семье мага. Она успела принять стойку и уйти «круговым шагом» от нацеленного в сердце удара. Ответный выпад – удар раскрытой ладонью, усиленный праной. Поражающий противника сразу в восьми направлениях. И он находит цель… но ее враг все еще жив! В следующее мгновение ее живот вспыхивает болью. Она пытается разорвать дистанцию, но с удивлением обнаруживает, что не может даже шевельнуться – воткнутый в живот нож держит ее. Холодное как лед лезвие не просто сковывает ее движения, оно выпивает саму жизнь, втягивая в себя потоки Од. Эта секундная заминка становится для нее роковой. Твердая рука хватает ее за лицо и буквально вминает ее голову в ствол дерева.

«Проиграла... – вяло текли ее мысли, пока мир застилала полная боли темнота. – И кому?!»

Смерть ее не страшила. С того самой ужасной ночи, когда она отправилась искать свою пропавшую подругу, но нашла в темных переулках лишь чудовище, призванное из кошмаров. С того дня, когда ее отец попрощался с ней последний раз. С того момента, когда в глазах ее матери навсегда погас разум. Но осознание того, что она уступила этому ничтожеству, причиняло ей страдания страшнее, чем любая телесная боль.

Боль… боль… боль…

Больно настолько, что каждый вдох словно разрывает тело на части. Мертвецы не чувствуют боли. Если ей настолько больно – значит, она еще жива.

Рин осторожно открыла глаза. Нависшее над ней лицо Кирея – последняя вещь, которую она хотела бы видеть при пробуждении, но выбирать не приходилось. Все тело до сих пор болело, особенно плечо и затылок, но ясность сознания вернулась к ней почти сразу.

- Достаточно, Кирей, - резко сказала она. – Я в порядке.

Ее магические цепи и метка были достаточно мощны, чтобы исцелить практические любые не смертельные повреждения в очень короткие сроки, лишь бы был запас энергии.

- В порядке она, как же, - донесся сбоку ядовитый голос. – Могла бы поблагодарить честного служителя культа, который ради тебя пожертвовал законным ужином.

Рин посмотрела на Мато. Парень сидел у стены, посеревший и держащийся за бок, но все с той же самодовольной улыбкой. Настроение немного поднялось – похоже, она все-таки смогла его достать последней атакой. Оглядевшись, она поняла, что находится в одном из внутренних помещений церкви, которыми Кирей обычно не пользовался.

- Давно? – коротко спросила она.

- Три часа, - ответил Мато. – Было бы меньше, но пришлось долго тащить тебя досюда. Не понимаю, как ты так ухитрилась отожраться? С виду-то доска доской.

- Убью, - коротко пообещала Рин.

- Убивалка не отросла, - хмыкнул парень. – И в силу анатомических причин, никогда не отрастет.

- Сегодня ты выиграл, - холодно сказала девушка. – Но с этого момента ты мой враг, и я не успокоюсь, пока тебя не уничтожу.

- Выясняйте ваши отношения в другом месте, - по лицу Кирея блуждало нечто, напоминающее довольную улыбку. – Мне пришлось тушить лес, который ты подожгла, и я не хочу тушить церковь.

Рин поднялась с койки, но на ногах пока стояла с трудом – сказывалась кровопотеря и, похоже, сотрясение мозга. Наконец, она смогла себя осмотреть. Сказать, что все было плохо – значит не сказать ничего. Ее великолепный алый плащ был продырявлен в районе плеча и густо залит кровью. Тоже самое касалось свитера, на котором вдобавок к прочему имелась дыра внизу живота. Раны на теле уже не кровоточили благодаря исцеляющей магии Кирея и ее собственной энергии, но еще несколько дней будут причинять боль, а шрамы сойдут только спустя месяцы.

- Чтоб ты знала, - Мато будто угадал ее мысли по выражению лица. – У меня твоими стараниями разорваны мышцы на правом боку и похоже отказала почка. Это на тебе все зарастет как на собаке, а я теперь на всю жизнь искалечен, так что о реванше можешь забыть. Я тебя в живых оставил только потому, что хочу получить свой фант.

- Обойдешься, - Рин заковыляла к выходу. Ее откровенно бесило то, что этот тип не просто нанес ей поражение, но еще и смеет тыкать ей в то, что она жива только по его прихоти, и к тому же наглым образом уклоняется от возмездия.

- Где твоя честь мага, Тосака? – повысил голос Мато. – Или ты опустилась настолько, что не держишь данного слова?

Рин оглянулась и с ненавистью посмотрела на него.

- Чего тебе от меня надо?

- Как и договаривались – все в рамках приличий. Детали, - он быстро глянул на Кирея, - без посторонних. Я уже вызвал такси. Ты ведь не собираешься тащиться домой через весь город пешком, да еще в таком виде?

Девушка уже раскрыла было рот, чтобы гневно отказаться, но тут же осеклась. Она и сама собиралась вызвать такси, благо в церкви был телефон, но сейчас удача ей улыбнулась. Это была прекрасная возможность сэкономить тысячу йен. А если этот поганец удумает что-то – у нее еще найдется, чем ударить по рукам.

Такси подъехало через несколько минут. Легким ментальным внушением Рин убедила водителя не обращать внимания на ее потрепанную одежду. Мато тоже уселся на заднее сиденье, но держал дистанцию, прислонившись к дверце.

- Как я и говорил, теперь оговорим детали, - протянул он усталым тоном. – Сейчас едем ко мне домой. Там ты можешь принять душ и поужинать…

Рин напряглась, готовясь прикончить нахала на месте.

- …но при этом я хотел бы, чтобы ты переговорила со своей сестрой, которая уже девять лет как изволит проживать со мной под одной крышей.

Слова Мато были похожи на пощечину. Даже хуже. Он словно содрал коросту с только-только затянувшейся раны и высыпал туда горсть соли. Рин невольно стиснула зубы. Лучше бы он потребовал ее отдаться ему. По крайней мере, в этом случае ее бы не мучила совесть за его смерть.

- Понимаю, от меня ты ожидала другого требования, - продолжал он тем временем, глядя в окно. – Но об этом можешь даже не мечтать, потому что меня не привлекают девушки, о грудь которых можно сломать руку.

- У меня нет сестры, - изо всех сил сохраняя спокойный тон, сказала Рин. – Я – единственная дочь семьи Тосака, так записано в генеалогии и так есть. Если ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя дома я переговорила со своей сестрой, твое желание невыполнимо.

- А я настаиваю. Или ты готова пойти на любые ухищрения, чтобы не отдавать мне то, что я выиграл у тебя в честном поединке?

- Нам не о чем говорить.

- А я считаю, что есть. Или тебе никогда не было интересно, как живет твоя кровная сестричка? Не задумывалась, почему ее волосы и глаза изменили цвет? Не гадала, почему она больше похожа на безжизненную куклу, чем на живого человека?

Рин в отчаянии кусала губы. Этот подонок бил по самым болезненным местам, сохраняя при этом спокойствие и вообще не удостаивая ее взгляда. Рин осмотрела его повнимательнее. Стоило им выйти из церкви, его самодовольная ухмылка испарилась моментально, и ее заменила едва заметная гримаса боли – атака стиля Ладони Восьми Триграмм нанесла очень серьезную травму, но этот идиот, похоже, не обращался к Кирею за целительной магией.

«Сам виноват, - неожиданно зло подумала девушка. – Прекрасно знал, на что идет, пусть теперь имеет дело с последствиями! Стоп. Если знал…»

- Только не говори, что специально все это устроил, - подозрительно произнесла Рин.

- А если и специально? – Мато оторвался от окна и смерил ее тусклым взглядом. – У меня была конкретная цель, у тебя ее не было. Я на своем горбу полкилометра тащил тебя по лесу, а тебя собирал по кусочкам Кирей. Я взял победу, ты бездарно проиграла, хотя имела просто подавляющее преимущество. Просто потому, что у тебя не было стоящей цели. Твои действия были бессмысленны, твоя жизнь бессмысленна, и сама твоя сущность начисто лишена смысла. Как и сущность любого мага. Так что прекрати на меня гневно сверкать глазами, и сделай хоть один стоящий поступок. Потому что в противном случае ты так и будешь глотать пыль из-под моих ног, как бы ни оттачивала свою красивую, но никому в мире нахрен не нужную магию.

Ответить Рин не успела – такси остановилось. Мато расплатился, Рин бегло спутала таксисту воспоминания, просто на всякий случай. Пока они шли от ворот к двери дома, волшебница подозрительно вертела головой, но ничего не смогла почувствовать – охранного замкнутого поля вокруг поместья просто не было. Хотя это было ожидаемо, раз уж его некому поставить и поддерживать.

Сакура встретила их в коридоре с шокированным лицом. На Рин она даже не взглянула.

- Брат, что с тобой случилось?! – в ее голосе смешалось все, от испуга до злости.

- А, Сакура, - Мато оперся рукой на стену и принялся разуваться. – Мы тут с Тосакой немного повздорили, но сейчас жаждем отведать твоих чудесных блюд, которые и мертвого подымут. Ты ведь приготовила на троих, как я просил. Только не рассказывай никому, а то меня на смех поднимут – с девчонкой дрался.

Он сделал несколько шагов вглубь дома, но вдруг завалился на бок и с тихим стоном сполз по стене. Рин ошеломленно наблюдала, как Сакура испугано вскрикнула и кинулась к нему. Но еще больше ее поразил полный ярости и боли взгляд, которым наследница Мато наградила ее. Так мог смотреть человек, у которого в единый миг отняли все. И под этим взглядом девушка почувствовала себя загнанной в угол.

«Ладно, - попыталась она оправдаться перед собой. – Если он сейчас умрет у меня на глазах – я уже никогда не смогу уничтожить его сама, не смогу взять реванш. То есть, чтобы иметь возможность отыграться, мне просто надо сейчас его спасти».

- Сакура, помоги мне перенести его на диван или кровать, - быстро распорядилась она. – И принеси льда, если есть.

Задрав бок рубашки Мато, она увидела обширнейшую гематому в том месте, куда пришелся ее удар. Техника стиля багуа была выполнена великолепно, но сейчас Рин было не до самолюбования. Достав из потайного кармана еще один самоцвет, она зачерпнула из него ману и сосредоточилась на восстановлении разорванных сосудов и тканей. Ее не покидало ощущение, что это тоже входило в план никчемного придурка, который сейчас валялся перед ней без сознания.

_Пару недель спустя_

Новый год незаметно подкрался в самом конце декабря. Предпраздничная суета захватила весь Фуюки, и школа не была исключением. В частности, в этот самый момент два одноклассника, выполняя поручение классного руководителя, деловито развешивали по коридору гирлянды. Точнее, развешивал их Широ, а Синдзи, пользуясь преимуществом тяжело раненного, стоял рядом, опираясь на костыль, и говорил, где надо поднять повыше а где опустить. Постоянно таскаться с этой деревяшкой было не слишком удобно, но зато это позволяло на законных основаниях отлынивать от разнообразных поручений. С другой стороны, это не избавляло от расползшихся по школе слухов касательно того, где Синдзи получил свои травмы. Официальной версией было случайное падение с лестницы, самой распространенной – Тосака Рин подстерегла его в темном переулке, оглушила ударом по голове, отобрала кошелек и одежду, избила бейсбольной битой и запугала так, что он не стал обращаться в полицию. Хорошо, что никто не знал, насколько эта версия близка к истине.

- Ты где собираешься проводить Новый Год? – между делом спросил Широ.

- Скорее всего запрусь дома в компании теплого одеяла, недельного запаса чая и стопки DVD-дисков со всеми «Гандамами» начиная с 1979-го года, - сходу выдал Синдзи припасенную для подобного случая легенду.

- И когда ты успел стать помешанным на этом… - Широ зажал в зубах пяток гвоздей, взобрался на стремянку и теперь прибивал под потолок праздничный плакат. – Это конечно не мое дело, но увлекаться подобными вещами – это как-то странно.

- В мире вообще много странных вещей. Вот от тебя тоже все подряд шарахаются, а знаешь почему? Ты всюду лезешь, где-то прибраться, где-то починить, или еще что-то. Так вот, люди этого не понимают. У них просто в голове не укладывается, как это вообще возможно, привитый американцами капитализм начисто вытравил из их голов понятие бескорыстия. Так что не трат время на ерунду, мой тебе совет, и займись чем-нибудь полезным.

- Но мне нравится помогать людям, - возразил Широ и оглянулся на него. – Но если ты жаждешь сам закончить с гирляндами и плакатами – я не возражаю.

- Да мне не сложно, но в случае чего моя смерть от внутреннего кровотечения будет на твоей совести. И вообще, если так охота кому-то помогать – бери за это деньги. Хорошо оплачиваемые герои – это просто и понятно, их уважают и понимают.

- Это противоречит самой идее бескорыстной помощи. Тогда получится, что я просто оказываю некоторые услуги по определенному тарифу. Нехорошо как-то звучит.

- На этом стоит мир, что поделать. Все производят определенные действия и продают результат этих действий. Представляешь, даже Тигра-сенсей продает свои навыки преподавателя, пусть и по необоснованно задранной цене. А вот что собираешься делать ты, если не будешь продавать свои умения – я даже не представля… Ай!

Тираду Синдзи прервал толчок в бок и последовавшая за ним вспышка резкой боли, от которой перехватило дыхание. Скосив глаза он увидел ту, кого меньше всего ожидал тут увидеть, да и меньше всего хотел видеть когда бы то ни было.

- Привет, Мато-кун, как поживает твоя почка? – Тосака была сама учтивость.

- Прек-храсно, благодарю за беспок-хойство, - дышать было трудно, удерживать нейтральное выражение лица – еще труднее.

- С такими травмами не стоит перенапрягаться, выздоравливай, - она повернулась, собираясь, уходить. – Еще встретимся.

Еще встретимся… еще встретимся… еще… НЕ В ЭТОЙ ЖИЗНИ, СУКА! Шагнув следом за ней, Синдзи изо всей силы хлопнул ее по правому плечу и сдавил пальцами как тисками.

- Еще раз благодарю за беспокойство, это весьма мне льстит, - вежливым тоном произнес он, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как лицо Тосаки непроизвольно белеет. – Тебе тоже не стоит себя утруждать больше обычного, раз уж праздник на носу.

- Обязательно приму твои слова к сведению, - ответила девушка надтреснутым голосом, пытаясь сбросить с плеча его руку. – Так или иначе, до скорого.

Синдзи разжал пальцы. Разговор был окончен, и не на его условиях, хотя то, что пробитое Черным Ключом плечо Тосаки до сих пор болело, вызывало определенное удовлетворение.

- Синдзи, что это только что было? – спросил Широ, наблюдавший эту сцену с вытаращенными глазами. – Только не говори, что…

- Забудь, - отрезал тот. – И я убью тебя если разболтаешь.

- Но ты ее лапал, - глубокомысленно заметил Широ.

- Я пытался сломать ей плечо!

- Понятно… - «добровольный дворник» всей школы отвернулся к стене.

Синдзи тяжело вздохнул. Сегодня вечером этот рыжий поделится за ужином своими домыслами с Тигрой, а уже послезавтра к обеду через нее вся школа будет воображать невесть что. Честно говоря, он не знал что хуже – постоянно отбиваться от обвинений в прелюбодеянии или же завуалированное обещание Тосаки прикончить его собственноручно. Повторно сталкиваться в бою с этим монстром ему не хотелось совершенно хотя бы потому, что она уже приблизительно знала о его возможностях, он же не видел и десятой доли ее арсенала. А ведь в следующий раз она не станет размениваться на всякую мелочь, а сразу будет бить насмерть. Хотя… было кое что, что пугало даже больше, чем талантливый маг, живущий по соседству и желающий ему медленной и мучительной смерти.

Тем вечером он пришел в себя только через час после того, как отключился от внутренней кровопотери. Что произошло между Сакурой и Тосакой, пока он подметал одеждой пол, оставалось неясным, но первую помощь ему последняя оказала явно не от большой и светлой любви. Грубо залатала, без изысков, но практически превращенная в фарш почка сейчас функционировала исправно. Остывший ужин прикончили в молчании, после чего Тосака коротко попрощалась и ушла. Стоило двери за ней закрыться, Синдзи вздохнул с облегчением. Как выяснилось спустя пять секунд – напрасно. Сакура вызвала Тени быстрее, чем он успел среагировать, скрутила его от пяток до горла и подвесила на люстре, после чего учинила допрос с пристрастием, что это они вдвоем делали. Пришлось рассказывать все в деталях, подкрепляя каждое слово клятвенными заверениями, что все именно так и было, что он первый начал, и что идти прямо сейчас откручивать Тосаке голову нет никакой необходимости. В общем, спустя полчаса второй за день смертельной битвы, Синдзи был оставлен в живых и даже не подвергся пыткам, Сакура заперлась у себя в комнате, но вот Тени на этот раз держались до самого утра, когда успокоившаяся и пришедшая в себя сестренка их поспешно растворила с извинениями.

Однако, хотя воссоединение сестер и прошло совсем не так, как планировалось, определенные подвижки все-таки были, хотя положительными они были или же отрицательными – еще предстояло понять. Например, Тосака на следующий день прямо заявила ему наедине, что убить его своими руками – для нее вопрос принципа, так что она подождет, пока он восстановится. Это было последней вещью, которую он хотел бы услышать от девушки, особенно от этой, но если взглянуть оптимистично – она, по крайней мере, стала с ним считаться. Какие именно выводы из произошедшего сделала Сакура, Синдзи мог только догадываться, но в ближайший выходной она прихватила его с собой в Синто – обновлять свой гардероб. И все бы хорошо, пока он не увидел, на что сестренка собирается заменить простые длинные платья… отчаянные протесты Синдзи были благополучно проигнорированы, после чего Сакура, облачившись в короткую юбку и чулки, стала до боли в боку напоминать одну нахальную особу. А Синдзи, ковыляя следом за ней домой, пришел к выводу, что негласные правила дома Мато для него пополнились еще одним пунктом.

«Нельзя давать Сакуре повод вызывать Тени».

Серьезно, большую часть времени она оставалась прежней собой. Но создавая этих жутковатых фамилиаров, она словно становилась другим человеком, воплощенным исчадием ада. Насколько можно было судить, именно метаморфоза была следствием призыва Теней, а не наоборот.

- Эмия, хочешь задачку для тренировки ума? – спросил Синдзи, глядя в окно.

- Задачку?

- Как помирить двух людей, один из которых другого тайно ненавидит, а этому другому на первого наплевать?

- Не знаю, - Широ пожал плечами. – Может пригласить их на обед?

- Предположим, что это не помогает.

- Ну не знаю, - протянул Широ, складывая стремянку. – Тогда может оставить их наедине?

- Опасно. Могут быть жертвы среди мирного населения.

- А почему они друг друга не любят?

- Видимо, что-то когда-то не поделили.

- Тогда может просто убедить их переговорить друг с другом? Мне кажется, это должно помочь.

- Если бы все так просто было…

Да, если бы все было так просто – этой ситуации бы вообще не возникло. У обеих девиц слишком основательно промыты мозги. Над Сакурой постарались дед с отцом, воспитанием Тосаки занимался либо никто, либо Кирей, и неизвестно что хуже. Может правда на Новый Год напроситься к этой хамке на обед? Придти с Сакурой, прихватить с собой чего-нибудь спиртного, благо отцовские запасы ликеров до сих пор нетронутые лежат, и срулить примерно на середине застолья, оставив этих двоих наедине. Могло бы быть неплохим планом… но ведь Тосака их даже на порог не пустит.

Когда Широ закончил прибивать плакат, они отправились по домам. Синдзи, вопреки своему обычаю, пошел сразу домой, а не в мастерскую. Сегодня они с Сакурой договаривались устроить генеральную уборку, и рисковать в очередной раз быть связанным Тенями у него не было особого желания.

Снега на улицах не было, несмотря на конец декабря, но все равно было довольно холодно. Кутаясь в старую куртку, которая с прошлой зимы начала ощутимо жать в плечах, Синдзи с тоской вспомнил про плащ, который безнадежно обгорел в бою две недели назад, и который он едва успел поносить. В итоге двадцати тысяч как не было. Снова расходы, а доходов пока не предвидится. Кирей обещал посмотреть, можно ли тут что-то сделать, но доверяться полностью ему было бы верхом глупости.

Неторопливо переставляя костыль, Синдзи шел по тихим улицам города. Несмотря на то, что на часах было всего пять, уже начало постепенно темнеть, и эти мягкие сумерки как всегда настраивали его на депрессивную волну. Вот допустим, ему удастся скопить достаточно денег, чтобы дать Сакуре новое, не оскверненное червями тело. А дальше что? Ей нельзя будет оставаться дома, Зокен скорее всего попытается отомстить. Может быть, к тому времени ее удастся куда-то пристроить, или отправить в другой город под предлогом учебы… но это еще не все. Их отношения – запретны. Сводными они являются только по факту, и об этом кроме них знают только три человека. В глазах всего остального мира они кровные родственники, да и генетически, после магической корректировки – тоже. Чтоб тебе червями подавиться, дед. Да, ее по-хорошему следует потом отпустить, чтобы она строила свою жизнь сама, но…

«Но ведь тебе невыносима даже мысль, что к ней прикоснется кто-то кроме тебя», - шепчет на краю сознания мерзкий голосишко.

Все верно, так и есть. Об этот даже подумать страшно. Но в тоже время это единственный верный путь. Но в тоже время это означает не просто разрыв отношений, а нечто много большее. Их связь не просто связь родственников или даже любовников. Это – проклятые оковы старинной магии, воплощение самого рока клана Мато. Быть магом в этой семье – значит принять путь страданий. Эти слова как-то раз обронил Шики, и постепенно до Синдзи стал доходить их истинный смысл. Но даже так, между ним и Сакурой есть принципиальная разница – ее отправили в ад насильно, а он собирается прыгнуть туда добровольно.

Подходя к дому, он почувствовал что-то странное. Дом словно окутывала невидимая отталкивающая аура. Подключив Мистические глаза, он понял, в чем дело. Территорию поместья накрывал замкнутый барьер. Не слишком мощный, призванный только отвадить посторонних. Но еще утром его не было. А это значит только одно. Припустив со всех ног, Синдзи бегом кинулся в дом, уже зная, какие новости его ждут.

В прихожей его встретила Сакура. Такая же тусклая и увядшая, как и год назад, с устремленным в пустоту взглядом.

- Синдзи, дедушка просит тебя зайти к нему в Зал, - бесцветным голосом произнесла она.

Сердце рухнуло в пятки, выкатилось на пол и затерялось в щелях между досок. Вот оно. Этот день неминуемо должен был наступить, пусть Синдзи и надеялся втайне, что Зокен тихо и незаметно помрет где-то там, оставив их в покое. Не помер, как и следовало ожидать. Негнущимися пальцами Синдзи расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Этот момент он проигрывал в уме десятки, а то и сотни раз, но сейчас в голове от страха было совершенно пусто. Что делать? Что делать… что делать… надо хоть что-нибудь сделать!

- Он не уточнил, зачем я ему? – спросил он.

- Нет, - Сакура внешне выглядела спокойнее него, но было страшно представить, что творилось у нее на душе. – Но… он выглядел веселым. Насколько это возможно.

- Ясно, - страх уже стискивал горло, постепенно приближаясь к критической точке. – Сейчас я… аааахх… сейчас я кое-что сделаю. П-пообещай, что не будешь вызывать Тени. Н-не важно, чт-то услышишь или ув-видишь.

Глаза девушки расширились в ужасе. Она попыталась повиснуть на нем, чтобы не дать совершить задуманное, но он просто отшвырнул ее в сторону. Влетев в свою комнату, он принялся быстро распихивать по карманам все, что имел в наличии. Пара Черных Ключей, пистолет с девятью патронами, зачарованный нож, мешочек с рунами. Затем – на кухню, набрать в пластиковую бутылку воды. Слегка надрезав запястье, он выжал в воду немного крови и с силой взболтал, делая жидкость более послушной его воле. На негнущихся ногах он буквально дополз до двери, ведущей в подвал, и тут понял, что больше не боится. Страх разросся настолько, что поглотил сам себя.

«Разнесу тут все нахрен», - продумал он весело и ударом ноги распахнул дверь.

- Привет дедуля! – проорал он, почти вбегая в Зал Червей. – Сколько лет, сколько зим? Что же ты нас тут совсем одних бросил?

Он заметил, что на этот раз в Зал не погружен в темноту, а заполнен тусклым зеленым светом. Приглядевшись, он понял, что его давали какие-то мелкие черви, густо угнездившиеся на стенах и полу. И в этом тошнотворном свете он увидел посреди зала фигуру, что едва ли была человеком. Кусок гнилого мяса, очертаниями отдаленно напоминающий человека. Черви ползали вокруг него, поглощались его поверхностью… словно пища. Боевой задор как-то сам собой угас. Страх тоже не спешил возвращаться. Осталось только омерзение.

- Добрый день, Синдзи, - прошелестел кусок мяса, бывший его дедом. – Пришлось отлучиться, как видишь… совсем старик стал… кости ломит…

- Зачем ты меня звал? - бороться с тошнотой было немногим легче, чем со страхом. – Раньше я такого внимания не удостаивался.

- Да вот поглядеть решил, чего внук мой изучить успел, - Зокен, казалось, насмехался над ним. – Так старался, только все секретничал, все вне дома занимался. Что же ты так дедушке не веришь?

Так он знал?! С-с-скотина… целый год… целый год подглядывал из своей норы или где он там был все это время, да еще и хихикал поди. Стоп. Вообще всего он знать не мог, не всесилен. Про Шики он, скорее всего, не знает, про Ангра-Манью – тоже, иначе бы уже принял меры.

- Решил сделать сюрприз, - если все плохо и ситуация практически безнадежна – надо пошутить. Это никак не поможет, но зато позволит покинуть бренный мир в приподнятом настроении. – Только вот ты исчез в самый неподходящий момент, так что пришлось отложить.

- Кхе-хе-хе… - кусок гнилой плоти закашлялся. – И где же мой бестолковый трусоватый внук? Как быстро дети-то растут, эх.

- Пришлось перестать быть бестолковым, раз уж мне предстоит стать подлинным наследником, - Синдзи старательно добавлял в голос чванства. – Но знаешь, мне страшно. Мне очень страшно, мне настолько страшно, что если бы тебе было так страшно, как мне, тебя бы уже инфаркт хватил, - он прищурился. – Если конечно у тебя еще есть сердце.

- А ты не удивлен, я погляжу.

- Сакуру в постели часто поговорить тянет, - попытался съязвить Синдзи. Одновременно он запустил руку в карман, сжимая пальцы на рукоятках Черных Ключей.

- Собираешься меня убить? - спросил Зокен, не двигаясь с места. – И где же твоя благодарность?

- Дед, я похож на идиота? Я вообще мирный, драться не люблю. Я люблю имбирное печенье и котят. Тем более что ты по слухам бессмертный. Сколько тебе лет-то? Двести? Триста?

- Двести двадцать, если быть точным, - проскрежетал старый маг укоряющим тоном. – Ну так что ты сейчас собираешься делать? Я-то обрадовался, что будет, кому опыт поколений передать, дело семейное продолжить… а внук чуть что за оружие хватается…

- Да я не против продолжения семейного дела. Только мне бы знать, в чем оно заключается, - отпускать Ключи Синдзи не спешил. Это оружие поражало не только тело цели, но и духовную сущность, даже против бессмертного оно не будет полностью бесполезным.

- Завоевать Святой Грааль, разумеется. Такова старинная цель семьи Макири, для этого мы и прибыли в эти восточные земли.

Ну, вот и подобрались к сути. Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать.

- Дед, а зачем тебе Грааль? – Синдзи атаковал в лоб. – Ну чашка, ну магическая. Ты же вон какой старый.

- Разве ты не знаешь, что Грааль исполняет любое желание? –почти добродушно спросил Зокен. – Любое. Желание.

- Я знаю, что если в рекламе по телевизору говорят, что вот именно этот пылесос вычистит любую грязь, то он окажется шумным, будет постоянно ломаться, ему нужно будет кучу запчастей, да еще и стоит он как «Роллс-Ройс». С Граалем наверное та же ерунда. Я попрошу лекарство от рака, а он даст мне цианистый калий, и по его логике все правильно – мертвецы не болеют.

- Это не обсуждается, - холодно заметил Зокен. – Семья Мато должна заполучить Святой Грааль, и она его получит. Впрочем, если ты трусишь, это сможет сделать твоя сестра.

- Начнем с того, что она мне не сестра, - возразил Синдзи, второй рукой сжимая в кулаке три специально отложенных рунных камня. – Да и боец из нее никакой. Серьезно, зачем ее было восемь лет ежедневно держать в подвале, если ты ее практически ничему не учил?

- Да уж, сблизились вы, раз уж она тебе и такое рассказывает. Честно говоря, я ожидал от тебя иного.

- Ты же прямо сказал: «она – твоя игрушка». Игрушка – значит собственность. А собственность надо беречь, чтобы она приносила пользу, а не ломать по пустой прихоти. Разве не так должен думать наследник?

- Кхе-кхе… кх… забавно, забавно. Но сути дела это не меняет. Либо за Грааль сражаешься ты, либо она.

- К чему такая спешка? Последняя война кончилась восемь лет назад, к началу следующей я буду стариком, - нельзя показывать свою осведомленность, дурак считается менее опасным. – Лучше бы ты с этим предложением к моему внуку подошел, все равно доживешь до тех времен.

- Ошибаешься, Синдзи, осталось всего два года.

- Д-два года?! – натягиваем на лицо выражение ужаса. – Н-но я не успею! Я не так давно начал учиться!

- Это можно исправить. Я дам тебе магическую метку нашей семьи. Это по сути книга заклинаний, вырезанная на теле, с ней у тебя будет весь накопленный опыт семнадцати поколений.

- Я знаю что такое метка, спасибо, - Синдзи напрягся и активировал магические цепи, поскольку разговор приблизился к самому острому моменту. – Только если она внедряется тем же способом, которым ее получала Сакура – это без меня. Я, знаешь ли, червяков всяких боюсь. Даже спагетти есть не могу.

- То есть ты все же струсил, мальчишка? – донесся скрежет из груды гнилой плоти. – Ты такой же позор семьи, как и твой отец.

- Трусость с осторожностью не путай. Я не хочу превратиться в такое же бревно с ушами, как моя дорогая «сестренка». И еще больше не хочу закончить как дядя Кария.

- Ах вот оно что… - Зокен снова закашлялся. – Кария был никудышным магом, поэтому он не выдержал нагрузки, которую оказывали на него черви. Твой потенциал куда выше.

- Сочту это комплиментом, - Синдзи нервно улыбнулся. – Только я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто взять и пересадить мне нормальную метку, как это делается во всех магических семьях на протяжении веков? Зачем было выдумывать всякую дрянь с этими червями?

- Это был единственный путь! – рыкнул старик. – Магический талант уже давно начал покидать нашу кровь. Для того и создавались Гербовые Черви – они куда надежнее.

- Если это единственный путь, то он зашел в тупик.

Синдзи разом вытащил руки из карманов. На рукоятках Черных Ключей с тихим звоном материализовались два узких клинка, рунные узоры на камнях начали наливаться огнем. Этого было мало, слишком мало, даже если он использует все, что у него есть. Надеяться ему оставалось только на впечатление… и на то, что Зокен воспримет идею, которая возникла у него только что.

- Ты находишься в собственной мастерской, в окружении тысяч фамилиаров, - начал Синдзи, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь в голосе. – А у меня в руках святые клинки, и три руны. «Хагалаз», «Ансуз» и «Ингуз» - «Разрушение», «Огонь» и «Плодовитость». Заклинание, созданное ими, уничтожит и этот подвал, и весь дом, и всех, кто в нем находится. Разумеется, мы с Сакурой тоже погибнем, но это не худшая перспектива по сравнению с тем, что нам уготовил ты. Ну так что, будем упираться как бараны, или будем искать компромиссы и сотрудничать?

…

Стоя посреди Зала Червей, Зокен внимательно наблюдал за мальчишкой, который думал, что угрожает ему. Хотя он не владел рунной магией, но знал эту комбинацию, и знал, что без особого труда сможет ее нейтрализовать. После чего мальчишка проживет ровно столько, сколько потребуется мечекрылам на то, что бы долететь до него. Только так ли это надо? Глядя на готового сражаться насмерть «внука», он был почти счастлив. Где дремала до сих пор такая энергия? Почему ее были лишены Кария и Бьякуя? Невольно он вернулся воспоминаниями на два века назад, когда сам с такой же неуемной энергией рвался к какой-то цели. Цели… цели… что же это была за цель? Зокен на миг заколебался, когда ему показалось, что вот-вот он вспомнит настоящую причину своего давнего поиска. Но миг прошел, и старый маг просто махнул на это рукой.

- И что же ты можешь мне предложить? – поинтересовался он на всякий случай.

- Как на счет способа скопировать уже имеющуюся магическую метку в виде, пригодном к имплантации классическим способом?

Создание дополнительных суррогатных магических цепей по образу уже существующих? Ничего экстраординарного, его Черви именно это и делали. Но ради интереса Зокен решил дослушать до конца.

- Ты меня не так понял, дед, - мальчишка выглядел осмелевшим. – Я имею ввиду именно идеально точное копирование существующей метки без ее повреждения. Просто была одна – станет две.

Вот это уже было интересно. Зокен разом втянул в себя как можно больше червей, создал себе одежду и направился к лестнице. Похоже, резонанс душ дал весьма полезный эффект.

- Расскажи мне подробнее, - приказал он. – Если в этом будет смысл, то обойдемся без Гербового Червя. Но если это очередная глупость – Сакура будет готовиться к войне вместо тебя.

Это значило: «Сделаешь что-то, что мне не понравится – твоя любимая сестренка отправится в яму с червями». Синдзи намек понял и торопливо кивнул.

- Не беспокойся на этот счет. Я просто предъявляю права на то, что и так должно быть моим, - заверил он, стараясь сохранить лицо. – Восстанавливаю справедливость.

Зокен только усмехнулся про себя. Влюбленным мальчишкой вертеть было проще простого даже без вживленных фамилиаров.


	14. Chapter 13

**Глава 13: Предчувствие смерти**

Я ненавижу это место.

Не потому, что здесь ничего нет кроме бескрайнего моря черной грязи.

Не потому, что в багровых небесах висит вместо солнца черная дыра, из которой льется все та же грязь.

Я ненавижу его потому, что этот отрицающий любую жизнь мир – все, что у меня есть.

Апофеоз проклятия. Памятник поражению.

Вечное напоминание о том, как слабый человек попытался стать сильным и потерпел крах.

Я лежу в этой грязи. Я хотел бы утонуть в ней, прекратить свое не-существование. Умереть окончательно и навсегда. Я готов на все, лишь бы больше не смотреть в лицо своего позора.

Сквозь сознание медленно текут образы людей, мест и событий. Может быть, я видел их когда-то давно. Может быть, я увижу их в далеком будущем. Понятия времени для меня не существует. Прошлое и будущее – все сплетается в единый ком, из которого нельзя вычленить что-то конкретное. Я даже не могу вспомнить кто я. Все что мне остается – лежать, раскинув руки, в этой грязи, которая не может меня поглотить. Наверное, я слишком отвратителен даже для нее.

Я закрываю глаза и погружаюсь в вихрь собственной памяти. Десятки, сотни осколков, словно принадлежащих разным мирам. Один осколок таит в себе высокотехнологичный мир, небо которого закрыл дым заводов. Другой скрывает мир примитивный, не знающий железных орудий. Все осколки разные, но объединяет их одно.

Кровь. Кровь. Кровь, кровь, кровь, кровькровькровькровькровь…

Осколки памяти сочатся кровью, будто выдранные прямо из тела куски мяса. Сгоревшие города. Убитые люди. Разрушение. Хаос. Опустошение.

Смерть.

«Пробудись, Защитник».

Что-то обращается ко мне. Не живой голос, но зов подсознательный, невероятно сильный. В тот миг, когда я слышу зов, ко мне начинает возвращаться понимание происходящего. Я – Защитник. Страж Противодействия. Неприкаянная душа, которая никогда не обретет покоя. Сейчас меня позвали, потому что пришло время исполнить свой долг.

«Приди, Защитник».

Я начинаю осознавать свою личность. Вспоминаю имя. Вспоминаю обстоятельства своего становления Стражем. Вспоминаю мотив, побуждавший меня к действию. Вспоминаю, где я нахожусь.

Потому что Трон Героев – это лишь изобретенное смертными понятие, призванное сгладить пугающую неизвестность. Прежде чем окончательно пробудиться от своего сна и ответить на призыв, я последний раз оглядываюсь на море грязи. Таков мой личный Трон. И его я не променяю ни на что другое.

Воля Мира вырывает меня с Трона, но я даже рад. Еще один призыв означает еще одну битву. Еще один шанс доказать, что я достоин своего места. Пусть мне никто не ставил памятников, пусть меня забыли все – я не уступлю тем героям, о которых складывают легенды. Упорство – это единственное, чему я научился у того человека. Но и этого достаточно.

Мой призрак выбрасывается в материальный континуум, облекаясь плотью. Ощущение физического тела после вечности, проведенной в образе даже не духа, абстрактной концепции, вызывает неописуемую боль. Приходится вспоминать, как правильно проталкивать воздух в легкие, как двигаться, как видеть и слышать. Это занимает ничтожную долю секунды, но субъективно растягивается на часы. Быстрым взглядом я окидываю окружающее пространство.

Город.

По размерам – скорее маленькая деревня с населением в несколько тысяч человек, но по понятиям текущего временного отрезка это довольно крупный город. Я не знаю его названия и местонахождения – это не нужно для выполнения задачи, поэтому я не имею этих сведений. Все, что мне известно – город должен быть стерт с лица планеты. И это не тот приказ, который можно нарушить или оспорить. Поэтому я не обращаю внимания на людей, которые глазеют на мой странный с их точки зрения наряд и тыкают в меня пальцами, я просто начинаю читать заклинание.

_- Восемь слез, да падут на землю,_

_Ибо лишь они смоют людские грехи._

_Восемь теней, да затмят небеса,_

_Ибо свершиться дано лишь сотворенному року. _

_Скверну я несу в своей душе_

_Чтобы всякий близ меня был безгрешен. _

_Отчаяние вечно. Разрушение не остановить._

_ Эон или миг – не дано достигнуть Шестого._

_ И возношу я мольбу:_

Я не могу остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Каждая последующая строка взывает к магии, намертво отпечатавшейся в моей душе. Страшной магии, настолько страшной, что даже в самый критический момент я не осмелился применить ее по своей воле. Но сейчас мое собственное мнение ничего не значит, меня ведет воля Мира. Поэтому я просто продолжаю читать.

_- Пусть придет гибель роду людскому,_

_Пусть в муках угаснет росток каждой жизни,_

_Пусть бывшее белым окрасится в черный!_

_Явись, Ангра-Манью, все Зло этого Мира!_

В тот миг, когда я произношу последнюю строку, мир вокруг меня искажается. Запретная магия, Зеркало Души. Неимоверно дерзкий акт сотворения целой вселенной внутри замкнутого поля. Используя триллионный запас магической энергии, дарованный мне Алайей, я накрываю им весь город. Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Люди, животные, здания – огромные волны черной жижи накрывают все, повинуясь лишь моей мысли. Не останется ничего, не спасется никто. Внутри этого микрокосма я и есть сам Ангра-Манью. Бог Зла, оскверняющий и уничтожающий все, на что падет его взгляд. Нет смысла держать Зеркало Души долго – все живое погибло в первые же секунды. Неодушевленные объекты сгорели и растворились в черной жиже не так быстро, но все они были созданы людьми, и потому уязвимы для этого материализованного проклятия. Выждав для верности еще несколько секунд, я сворачиваю замкнутое поле, и мой внутренний мир безжалостно сминается миром настоящим, как неправомерно существующая фальшивка.

Я снова осматриваюсь. Там где только что был город, теперь только обугленная пустошь. У меня нет эмоций по этому поводу, потому что Страж Противодействия в них ну нуждается. Задача выполнена, и мое тело, состоящее из концентрированной праны, уже начинает распадаться.

Откуда-то издалека доносится яркая вспышка. Словно кто-то подорвал ядерный заряд. Хотя какие ядерные заряды за четыре тысячи лет до их изобретения. По невероятно мощному выбросу праны я могу судить, что там действует кто-то из моих соратников, такой же Страж, как и я. В этот миг я понимаю, что ощущаю эмоцию.

Любопытство.

Я спрашиваю Мир, и Мир мне отвечает. Город, который я только что пожрал, назывался Гоморра. Там, в нескольких километрах от меня, в волшебном огне сгорает Содом. Прежде чем исчезнуть полностью, я вспоминаю еще одну эмоцию.

Ирония.

_Март, 2002 год_

- Да говорю же, все проще простого! Главное – правильно смешать соус. Тут очень важна пропорция бобовой пасты к уксусу. Еще я иногда приправляю его горчицей, но это уже на любителя, слишком остро. Вообще, острая пища – это какая-то большая ошибка, как мне кажется. Я серьезно, как-то раз, когда еще был жив отец, мы сходили в китайский ресторанчик в Синто. Я думал, что мой язык сейчас будет прожжен насквозь! Не удивлюсь, если этот мапо-тофу по убойной силе превосходит напалм.

Когда Эмия начинал говорить о еде, стоя при этом у плиты, его практически невозможно было остановить. Синдзи редко заходил к нему в гости, но эту закономерность вывел уже давно. Может, на дом было наложено какое-то проклятие, не позволяющее никому уйти из него голодным? Сколько раз надо повторить, что пришел по делу?

- Эмия, я серьезно, не надо, - гостеприимство этого рыжего иногда буквально раздражало. – Если я у тебя тут поужинаю, мне Сакура потом голову оторвет.

- Мато, ты боишься своей маленькой сестренки?

Синдзи зыркнул в сторону. Тигра валялась перед телевизором и хрумкала печеньем, хотя до обеда оставалось от силы полчаса. Неужели нельзя побыть серьезнее при посторонних?

- Эта маленькая сестренка - настоящий монстр во плоти, - буркнул он. – После того, как я последний раз прошел в дом обутым и нанес грязи, на следующий день пришел в школу на костыле.

- Так тебе и надо, - Тигра, разумеется, и в грош не поверила этой популярной байке, которую Синдзи сам же распространял. – Дома надо соблюдать чистоту.

- Но не ценой переломанных ребер. И раз уж ты здесь, Тигра-сенсей, - Синдзи увернулся от брошенной ему в голову коробки из-под печенья, - повторю еще раз – я бросаю стрелковый клуб, и я буду повторять это до тех пор, пока не подпишешь мое заявление. Эмия, помоги мне уже до нее докричаться!

- Соревнования же через две недели! – взвыла Тигра. – Ты вообще представляешь, что лишаешь школу четверти боевой силы?!

- Есть Мисудзури, есть Эмия, есть Сакура. Если их замотивировать на победу – они и втроем управятся, - Синдзи только пожал плечами. – В любом случае, с завтрашнего дня моей ноги на стрельбище не будет, я так решил и менять свое мнение не собираюсь.

- А через три недели заканчивается учебный год! И нынешний президент клуба выпускается! – Тигра с неожиданной ловкостью подскочила к нему и схватила за воротник. – И кого ставить ему на смену?!

- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь?! Мисудзури поставь, у нее все равно шило в заднице!

- МАТО!

- Фуджи, хватит его душить, - заметил Эмия, помешивая жаркое. – Все равно не переубедишь, он же упрямый.

- Широ, и ты туда же! – горестно взвыла Тигра, но воротник Синдзи в покое оставила.

- Ну, если он бросает клуб, значит, у него есть более важные дела, - с долей сомнения протянул Широ. – Наверное.

Черт, Эмия, если бы ты только знал, насколько это важные дела. Но из тебя маг, как из ведра лопата, ты не унаследовал магическую метку Эмии Кирицугу, и понятия не имееш, что из себя представляет собой настоящее обучение этому ремеслу. Это тебе не в сарае медитировать. И даже не возня с простенькими заклинаниями в наскоро обустроенной мастерской.

- Просто почувствовал, что этого для меня многовато. С прошлого февраля я несколько раз получал серьезные травмы, и видимо это начало сказываться. Просто карма какая-то.

- Ну да, выглядишь ты неважно, - кивнул Эмия, по тактичности ненамного превосходивший кирпич.

Попрощавшись, Синдзи вышел на улицу и неспешной походкой отправился домой. Хотя на собственную внешность он обращал минимум внимания, последние слова Эмии заставили его задуматься. «Неважно выглядишь» это довольно мягко сказано. Кожа потускнела, в волосах появилась пока еще едва заметная проседь – это в шестнадцать-то лет! Хотя от вживления дедовых червей ему удалось отвертеться, но в подвале дома, в выстроенных в ряды колбах уже подрастали новые выводки – созданные Синдзи под руководством Зокена из собственной крови и нервных волокон. Вдобавок к этому, все последние три месяца дед готовил его к пересадке магической метки. От одной мысли об этом его начало со страшной силой тошнить. Черт, надо забежать в аптеку и купить противорвотное. Иначе он даже не сможет затолкать в себя ужин.

Дом, дом, милый дом. Мерзкий, темный, попахивающий тленом… но все равно дом. Во-первых, потому что другого нет. Во-вторых, потому что там есть, кому встретить. Ну или, по крайней мере, было кому встретить, до некоторого момента. Зайдя внутрь, Синдзи встретился взглядом с сестрой. Сакура с момента возвращения Зокена выглядела пришибленной и замкнутой, хотя ей больше не приходилось спускаться в подвал. Да и ночевала куда чаще в собственной комнате. В чем была проблема, он так и не смог выяснить, да и не пытался особо, благо своих дел был целый вагон. Заглянув к себе в комнату, Синдзи прихватил банку с сероватой массой. Это была последняя вещь в мире, с которой он хотел бы иметь дело, но если надо – значит надо.

Магическая метка была главным сокровищем любого мага. Каждый глава семьи, создав и отточив какую-либо магию до совершенства, жертвовал некоторым количеством своих цепей, чтобы вплести ее в метку, таким образом, сделав доступной для последующих поколений. Этот процесс больше всего был похож на запоминание информации головным мозгом, но происходил не только на телесном, но и на духовном уровне. Записанное в метку заклинание можно было освоить за считанные дни вместо нескольких месяцев и использовать его без утомительной возни с магическими кругами и чтением арий. Но в магии ничего не дается даром, и даже просто дешево. Хотя метка сращивалась с нервной системой, она все равно была чужеродным элементом. Принять метку мог только кровный родственник предшествующего мага, и даже в этом случае имплантация была опасным и невероятно болезненным процессом, настолько болезненным, что его старались проводить только в позднем подростковом возрасте, когда реципиент еще достаточно восприимчив, но уже не умрет от болевого шока. Кроме того, необходимо было подготовиться, заглушить собственные естественные защитные системы, созданные магическими цепями, и одновременно сделать свой организм более похожим на организм того, чью метку нужно было принять. Обычно для этого наследника заставляли пить кровь. Наименее консервативные маги пользовались шприцами и капельницами. Если же предыдущий глава семьи погибал до того, как наследник был в достаточной мере подготовлен, в ход пускался даже ритуальный каннибализм. Семья Мато не была исключением, хотя в силу некоторых причин, у нее была своя специфика.

Ненавидящим взглядом Синдзи воззрился на банку с серо-зеленым сыроватым порошком. Это была одна из тех немногих уступок, на которые согласился пойти дед в обмен на его полную лояльность. Черви поглощали плоть мертвых членов семьи, вместе с магическими цепями, аккумулировали в себе генетическое наследие, и они первыми подселялись в тело наследника, чтобы оторректировать его и усилить сродство с Гербовым Червем. Однако метка, которую должен был получить Синдзи, была более похожа на стандартную, поэтому ему было разрешено не имплантировать червей стандартным способом, а предварительно растереть их в кашицу и подсушить. Что-то более мерзкое было представить сложно. Хотя, спору нет, это было намного лучше, чем лежать в яме прикованным цепями к полу и ощущать, как они прогрызают себе путь через кожу и мышцы в костный мозг.

Сакура сегодня ничего не готовила – еще одно странное обстоятельство – но Синдзи было, в общем-то, безразлично. Последнее время он относился к еде просто как… к еде. Некой субстанции, которую следует засунуть в рот, пожевать и проглотить, чтобы поддержать свое существование. Эмия подобное регулярно приводило в негодование, Синдзи же в свою очередь не понимал, как такой обыденной вещи можно придавать столько внимания. Поэтому он без какого либо огорчения заварил лапшу быстрого приготовления, залив все сверху самым острым соусом, который можно было купить в городе. Надо было заглушить вкус и запах червячного порошка.

После короткого ужина он направился в место, ставшее для него уже второй личной комнатой – в Зал Червей. Меньшее отвращение он от пребывания здесь не испытывал, но по крайней мере, его уже не бросало в дрожь от одного вида шевелящейся массы. Вдобавок к этому, Синдзи на первое же свое ежедневное занятие с дедом пришел с лопатой для снега и несколькими широкими досками. Под взглядом ошалевшего от такой наглости Зокена, он откидал часть червей в сторону, быстро уложил доски на ребро и закрепил их между собой моментальным клеем, отвоевав себе таким образом площадку три на три метра, куда еще через день перетащил все скопившееся за год хозяйство из съемной квартиры в Синто.

- Привет, дед, - поздоровался он.

- И тебе добрый вечер, - иногда Зокен, по какой-то своей прихоти, вел себя как обычный добродушный старик. – Я вижу, ты уже почти готов.

- Я-то всегда готов. А вот моя метка еще нет, – Синдзи подошел к столу, уставленному кучей колб и заваленному исписанными листами и книгами. – Ты только взгляни на этого красавца. Ради него я готов признать, что магия червей действительно многогранное и достойное искусство.

Он взял одну из колб. За толстым ударопрочным и термостойким стеклом, в жидкости, представлявшей собой смесь дистиллированной воды, крови самого Синдзи и десятка алхимических реактивов с непроизносимыми названиями, колыхалось нечто похожее на клубок полупрозрачных, тускло люминесцирующих нитей.

- Всего три месяца, а вон как вымахал. Дед, ты его чем-то особым кормил?

- Тебе лучше знать, как он должен расти, - осклабился Зокен. – Не расскажешь старику, как ты додумался до того, на что нужны многие годы исследований?

Двенадцать лет, если быть точным, это при наличии помощи со стороны невероятно талантливого мага-универсала и при превосходном оборудовании.

- Духи на ушко нашептали, - пожал плечами Синдзи. – Знаешь, я во время того случая в библиотеке так головой об стол ударился, что постоянно кто-то на ухо шепчет.

- И что шепчет?

- В основном – неприличные анекдоты. Хотя иногда и что-то полезное попадается. Например, голоса мне сказали, что на самом деле я прямой потомок звездных рыцарей с Альдебарана, и что я должен объединить под своей рукой планету, чтобы противостоять угрозе со стороны Космических Гиперквазарных Арахнидов, - проследив за выражением лица Зокена, он поспешно добавил. – Да шучу я, шучу.

- Все-то бы молодежи шутки шутить, - посетовал старик, не спуская с него цепкого взгляда.

- Больше улыбайся, дед, и люди к тебе потянутся. Вот ты сидишь тут неделями безвылазно, даже никто толком не знает, то ли есть ты, то ли нет тебя.

- И хорошо, что никто не знает. Залог нашей победы в грядущей Войне – секретность и внезапность. Кстати, ты уверен, что наследница Тосака ничего о тебе не подозревает?

- Уверен, иначе бы давно взяла в оборот. Хотя, если честно, я уже устал уклоняться от ее непрерывных требований реванша. Боюсь, дело может дойти до того, что она просто возьмет дом штурмом, и тогда без помощи магии я с ней не справлюсь. Да и рано ее убивать, такое мое мнение. Она гарантировано станет мастером в Войне, а если я ее прикончу – ее место займет кто-то посторонний, о ком ничего неизвестно.

- Верно мыслишь, - Зокен откашлялся. – Хотя я до сих пор не представляю, как ты ухитрился сразиться с ней и выжить.

- Она прекрасно натренированный боец, но слишком мягкосердечна, когда дело касается Сакуры. Видимо, так и не смогла забыть о родственных связях. Можно сказать, мое теплое отношение к ней в определенной мере служит мне щитом против Тосаки, которая по этой причине сдерживалась от действительно опасных атак.

На самом деле, Тосака не сдерживалась. Скорее, не считала тратить действительно мощную магию на того, кого считала ничтожной козявкой. Но сунутый в живот по самую рукоятку нож должен был поубавить даже ее спесь, и следующий бой Синдзи почти наверняка не переживет без должной подготовки. Поэтому он вернул колбу с Нейронным, как он его решил назвать, червем в предназначенный для него магический круг и принялся собственно за тренировку.

…

Тем временем в нескольких сотнях километрах от поместья Мато, в токийском представительстве Ассоциации магов, глава этого представительства окинул мрачным взглядом гору докладов о хаосе, творящемся в небольшом городке под названием Шикура. Семь случаев одержимости за два месяца, все сопровождались жертвами. Инциденты такого размаха прямо ставили под угрозу существование Таинства, и Ассоциация не могла оставаться в стороне. Церковь тоже не дремала, но Святые Таинства были малоэффективны в азиатском регионе, поэтому они официально запросили поддержки у своих идеологических противников.

Глава еле заметно поморщился. Отказывать было равносильно объявлению войны, поскольку на этот раз имелся общий противник. Просить же глав благородных магических семейств лезть в эту бойню было просто недостойно – у большинства из них в ведении находятся собственные земли, зачастую слишком обширные, чтобы отвлекаться на подобные вещи. И именно для таких случаев, когда нужна боевая сила, которой не жалко пожертвовать, есть универсальное решение.

Вольные маги и заклинатели.

Обе категории в Ассоциации презирались, поскольку имели наглость использовать магию как обычный грубый инструмент, а не средство и цель познания окружающей вселенной. Но в критических ситуациях именно их навыки зачастую оказывались наиболее эффективными. Хотя от того не менее вульгарными. Приняв решение, глава очинил гусиное перо, макнул его в чернильницу и начал писать приказ.

_Два дня спустя_

- Ну что, Синдзи, ты готов? - голос старого мага, казалось, сочился предвкушением.

- Готов, готов, - пробормотал парень, старательно глядя в сторону. - Режь уже.

Правой рукой он положил в рот деревянный брусок и с силой закусил его. Левая тем временем покоилась на каменной подставке. Зокен стоял рядом и сверялся с записями в какой-то жуткой древней на вид книге. Черт, неужели нельзя было воспользоваться нормальным скальпелем? Специально же купил! Хотя, скорее всего, нельзя было. Надо будет потом подробнее разобраться в механизме. Угу... потом... до этого "потом" еще дожить надо.

Черви-фамилиары деда буквально облепили левую руку Синдзи от кисти до плеча плюс само плечо и даже забрались на спину, готовясь по первой же его команде запустить свои жвалы в его плоть. Действуя синхронно, они могли за считанные секунды сделать разрезы требуемой формы и глубины. Пытаясь подавить вызванную волнением дрожь, Синдзи перебрал в уме все подготовительные операции. Инъекция иммуноподавителя - готово, еще утром. Увеличенная доза верапамила для понижения кровяного давления - готово. Инъекция амикапроновой кислоты для улучшения свертываемости крови - готово, вон пустой шприц рядом валяется. Приняты все возможные меры, чтобы снизить ущерб для организма... но все равно риск велик. Достаточно ли было той подготовки, которую проводил Зокен? Достаточно ли точно они с Шики сумели воспроизвести последовательность действий для создания Нейронного червя? Достаточно ли точно удалось снять копию с единственной доступной магической метки?

Синдзи покосился на молчаливо стоящую рядом Сакуру. Копию пришлось снимать с ее метки, и она имела полное право на него злиться. Мало того, что для этого Зокену пришлось активировать в ней Гербового Червя, что само по себе могло ее убить, но и сам Синдзи должен был использовать на ней абсорбер, чтобы считать информацию. Дед легко мог управиться сам, но потребовал, чтобы Синдзи сделал это своими руками. Разумеется, на этот раз абсорбер был изготовлен не в виде пули, но так или иначе, для Сакуры эта процедура была более чем болезненной. Хотя он потом извинялся перед ней как мог, именно в тот период сестренка заметно охладела. Расчет, надо полагать, у деда был именно на это. Провалиться в дебри логики Синдзи не дал голос Зокена:

- Начинаем, - сухо сказал он.

Десятки червей-мечекрылов, чьим единственным предназначением было рвать и резать, единым движением вгрызлись в его тело. До этого момента Синдзи думал, что научился терпеть боль. Боль в мышцах после пробежек и упражнений, боль вызванная активацией магических цепей, боль от сожженной кожи, разорванных связок и переломанных костей - тем летом, против Возвращенной. Неописуемая языком фантомная боль от пожирания заживо, каждую ночь, в одном и том же кошмарном сне. По сравнению с ядовитыми жвалами мечекрылов все это оказалось легкой щекоткой. Он не издал ни единого крика, просто потому, что перехватило дыхание.

Последующее Синдзи скорее воображал, чем наблюдал воочию. Он вообще старался не смотреть влево, чтобы не видеть сплошной кровавый фарш, в который превратилась его рука. Тем временем Сакура, следуя указаниям деда, извлекла Тенями из колбы Нейронного червя и принялась аккуратно натягивать его на руку, будто рукав. Сейчас он был уже не похожей на живое существо личинкой, а скорее сгустком эфирных нитей, имеющим довольно сложную сегментированную структуру и существующим одновременно на материальном и духовном уровне. Так выглядела магическая метка семейства Макири, которую в изначальном виде уже никто не получал несколько поколений.

Каждая тончайшая нить помещалась в свой, специально под нее подготовленный разрез. Узор, составлявший метку, в точности повторял узор из нанесенных ран. Теперь начинался самый главный этап – сращение. Нити приходили в контакт с нервами и магическими цепями, соединялись с ними. Именно из-за этого этапа подготовка к передаче метки порой растягивалась на годы, когда наследника даже заставляли раз за разом ломать себе кости, просто для того, что бы он хоть немного свыкся с болью. Это было не просто невыносимо. Боль от метки затрагивала не только и не столько нервные рецепторы, сколько была проявлением нежелания души принимать в себя инородный объект. Сам факт применения магии шел вразрез с законами природы, человеческое тело не было предназначено для этого, и концентрированная, материализованная магия, которую собой представляла метка, означала надругательство над собственной человечностью. Сбежать от этой боли было невозможно. Потерять сознание – недопустимо, нужно было непрерывно поддерживать активность собственных цепей.

«Ну, сколько еще терпеть?! Я же не железный! Дед!»

Разрезать, образовать контакт, срастить… разрезать, образовать контакт, срастить… одна и та же операция повторялась раз за разом, для каждого сегмента метки. Всего семьдесят пять цепей, собранные за пятьсот лет существования рода Макири. Может, не самого высокого качества, но вполне функциональных. В глазах мутнеет, то ли от боли, то ли от кислородного голодания. С усилием Синдзи заставил себя протолкнуть в легкие немного воздуха, чтобы остаться в сознании. Разрезать, образовать контакт, срастить…

«Дед, ты специально затягиваешь все это?!»

Все остальное тело практически не ощущается. Есть только состоящая из боли рука. Невозможно даже просто шевельнуться, как ни напрягай мускулы. Это что, это Тень? Ну да, она самая. Сакура держит его крепко, на ее лице застыло странное выражение, словно она в ужасе от того процесса, в котором ей приходится участвовать, но в то же время искренне наслаждается происходящим. Невольно в парализованный болью разум вползает мысль, что на самом деле она всегда его в глубине души ненавидела, и что все его усилия заранее обречены на провал. Или это как-то по-другому называется? Нет, серьезно, я тебе не подушка и не игрушка.

Разрезать, создать контакт, срастить…

Окружающий мир почти полностью затмевает темная колышущаяся масса. Черви? Вроде нет. Дым? Но ему неоткуда тут взяться. Постепенно через завесу боли пробивается понимание, что это та же самая жижа, в которой он тонет каждую ночь. Откуда-то издалека, с другого конца узкого и длинного тоннеля, до Синдзи доносится испуганный вскрик Сакуры и гневные отрывистые окрики деда. Где-то рядом устанавливается барьер против хищных духов, наложение мощных сковывающих заклинаний, одно за другим впивающихся в его тело, ощущается как удары кнута. От ног к макушке поднимается ощущение чего-то теплого и шевелящегося. Это «что-то» буквально выкачивает его запас ОД, одновременно изолируя его от внешних источников. Темная волна, затопившая сознание, угасает так же, как поднялась.

Сколько это уже продолжается – несколько минут или несколько часов? На левой руке сейчас нет часов – ее полностью облепили какие-то плоские черви, которых он до этого не видел. Белые, с красными гребнями по бокам, густо сочащиеся слизью. Чем-то похожие из-за расцветки на, хи-хи-хи, кареты скорой помощи.

«Э, а ведь уже не больно… не настолько больно».

Постепенно возвращается ясность мышления, больше не подавляемое болью сознание начинает анализировать обстановку. Черви, скорее всего, выделяют обезболивающую и ускоряющую заживление слизь – выглядит мерзко, но полезно. Сакура стоит рядом, вся в поту и с трудом держится на ногах, потратив много сил на Тень – это как он должен был вырываться, чтобы заставить ее так выложиться? Повернувшись, Синдзи взглянул на деда. Тот, к его изумлению, тоже выглядел вымотавшимся и очень злым. Впившись во внука взглядом, он тихо проскрежетал:

- Ну, Синдзи, не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?

- Не понимаю о чем ты, - честно ответил тот. – Мы закончили?

- Закончили, - сухо подтвердил Зокен. – Следует выждать неделю, прежде чем твои раны окончательно заживут и можно будет начать упражняться с меткой. До этого момента забудь, что она у тебя есть. Сакура! Унеси это отсюда, живо!

Девушка торопливо кивнула, спеленала ничего не понимающего брата Тенью и направилась к выходу из подвала. Живой ковер из червей расступался перед Сакурой, будто те боялись даже находиться рядом с ней. Зокен проводил обоих тяжелым взглядом, сел прямо на каменный пол и позволил фамилиарам укрыть себя с головой. После такой работы ему нужен был долгий отдых и время на размышления.

Сакура дотащила Синдзи аж до кухни, и только потом соизволила развоплотить Тень. Вытащив из шкафчика аптечку, она потянула к себе его руку и принялась заматывать ее бинтом. Синдзи украдкой взглянул и тут же пожалел об этом – зрелище было, мягко говоря, не аппетитное. Черви затянули раны, не давая образоваться слишком широким рубцам, но от запястья до самого плеча и дальше кожу покрывала густая сеть глубоких багровых борозд.

«Шики, - позвал Синдзи мысленно. – Как думаешь, это стоит отметить?»

«Я бы не стал, - голос альтер-эго сегодня был мрачен. – Все-таки надо было тебя побольше погонять, ты почти потерял рассудок от боли».

«Но ведь обошлось. Серьезно, все завершилось наилучшим образом! Отвертелся от фамилиаров дедули, получил магическую метку – да более удачного стечения обстоятельств и желать нельзя».

«Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты мыслил шире? Ты обратил внимание на Зокена?»

«Ну, он вроде рассердился, правда, я не понял на что».

«И буквально пинками выгнал вас обоих из подвала. Приятель, не хочу омрачать твою, да и свою, радость, но, кажется, мы влипли. Причем конкретно».

«То есть? Хватит говорить загадками, бесит».

«Ты не помнишь? В общем, подсознание восприняло происходящее как угрозу. Произошло частичное развертывание Зеркала Души. На полное раскрытие нужно пятьсот единиц, но у тебя в распоряжении было семьдесят, этого хватило на высвобождение малой части».

«В смысле? Как я мог что-то там сделать с Зеркалом Души, если я не умею им пользоваться?»

«Зато я умею. И умеют мои цепи. Которые сейчас в тебе».

«Ладно, ладно, оставь лекцию для другого раза. Значит, частичное раскрытие?»

«Да. Я успел перехватить контроль и погасить его, так что возмездия со стороны Силы Противодействия можно не опасаться. Но вот Зокен меня беспокоит. С осколками проклятого Грааля он уже имел дело, а значит, мог распознать, что с тобой произошло».

«Блин… объясни, что не так с этим Зеркалом? Как оно связано с Граалем?»

«А то ты не знаешь… Ангра-Манью живет в тебе, и Зеркало Души есть Ангра-Манью. Блин, как бы он нас в оборот не взял, за компанию с сестренкой. Ладно, оставим пока. Лучше пока сосредоточься на изучении метки и того, что в ней есть. Все-таки, семьдесят пять цепей – это немало. В сочетании с уже имеющимися у тебя – более восьмисот единиц праны при предельном наполнении».

«А чем чревато такое частичное раскрытие?»

«Чем-чем… Ангра-Манью – овеществленное проклятие человечества, вот и думай, что будет, если выпустить небольшую его частицу из собственного разума».

Синдзи подумал и выдал предположение:

«Может, спустимся в подвал и потолкуем с дедом, кто тут главный теперь?»

«Губу закатай. Сперва научись пользоваться меткой и не падать при этом в обморок от боли. И вырежи уже у себя в памяти – в магии ничего не дается задешево. Если ты воспользуешься силой Ангра-Манью – он воспользуется тобой».

- О чем задумался, брат? – спросила Сакура, выдергивая его из диалога с самим собой.

- Да так… о птичках, - попытался отшутиться Синдзи, но затем посерьезнел. – И когда тебя стали интересовать мои мысли?

- Ты меня очень напугал, там, внизу. Мне показалось, что ты решил меня убить.

- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я от боли даже не соображал, что происходит. А что-то случилось?

- Да… там была какая-то черная жидкость… она вдруг пошла из твоих ран вместо крови, - девушка осторожно потрогала его забинтованную руку. – И еще у тебя вдруг лицо стало страшным.

- Еще более страшным, чем обычно? – Синдзи все пытался обратить все в шутку. – Да брось. Тебе, наверное, показалось. Я понимаю, что многочасовое сидение в подвале и зубрежка по ночам не способствуют красоте, но я же мужчина! Мне надо быть чуть-чуть симпатичнее гориллы, а остальное – излишества. Да и с чего тебе волноваться про мою внешность?

- А ты считаешь, что об этом должна волноваться Тосака-семпай? – вдруг тихо сказала Сакура.

Этот тихий, почти шепчущий голос внушал больший страх, чем дед Зокен и зороастрийский Бог Зла в придачу. В то же время Синдзи не верил своим ушам. Она что… РЕВНУЕТ?! И главное к кому!

- Сакура, ты понимаешь, что только что сморозила самую большую глупость, которую я своей жизни слышал не от Эмии?

- Вы так мило беседуете иногда… - она медленно опустилась ему на колени. – Хотя ты постоянно зовешь меня с собой, я чувствую себя там лишней.

«Дура ты все таки, сестренка. Единственный лишний там я».

- Ты в курсе, что эта тварь спит и видит, как размазать мои кишки по половине города? Я без оружия за порог не выхожу, мы общаемся в школе исключительно ради поддержания имиджа, - Синдзи перехватил руку сестры, блокируя собственной праной активность ее магических цепей, во избежание появления Тени. – И между прочим, может хватит постоянно за меня держаться? Вероятно, ты об этом еще не задумывалась, но я вполне смертный человек, и отнюдь не вечен. А что если я вдруг со мной что-то случится? Или мне придется уехать в другую страну на несколько лет? Сакура, добрый и хороший братик не всегда будет рядом. Он может уйти, уехать, умереть, или даже перестать быть добрым и хорошим.

Сакура молчала, но вид у нее был такой, будто он влепил ей пощечину. Синдзи продолжил:

- С ТВОЕЙ сестрой меня не связывает ничего кроме желания убить с ее стороны. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты в этом не вымазывалась. А сейчас будь добра, слезь с моих колен, мне нужно встать.

Спихнув с себя Сакуру, он прошел к себе, переоделся в чистое и пошел в прихожую. Пока он обувался, Сакура снова его настигла.

- Куда-то опять уходишь?

- Ага, сделаю пару кругов вокруг квартала перед сном.

- Но у тебя рука…

- Так рука же, не нога. Знаешь, где-то на западе были лет тысячу назад такие специально дрессированные бойцы, которым в бою отрубали правую руку, а они просто брали меч в левую и продолжали сражаться. Как их называли-то… барсуки что ли…

Воспользовавшись заминкой сестры, он выскочил наружу, захлопнул дверь, в три прыжка преодолел расстояние между крыльцом и воротами, перемахнул через них не открывая и только тогда позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть.

«Мой дом ужасен», - в который раз пришла ему на ум очевиднейшая мысль.

Ужасен, не ужасен – но находиться в нем желания нет никакого. Даже не из-за отвращения, просто совесть грызет. Наверное, он слишком жестко обошелся с сестрой. Но ведь это было оправдано, верно? Она должна принять мысль, что может жить и без него. Вне зависимости от того, насколько больно от этого ему самому. Надо просто внушить себе, что эта боль такая же, как боль от активации магических цепей, как от пересадки метки или слишком жестких тренировок – ее просто надо вытерпеть, преодолеть, чтобы еще на шаг стать ближе к цели. Цели… кстати, а что за цель? А, не важно… Решив, что с него сегодня хватит, Синдзи выдохнул и побежал по тротуару, не слишком быстро, километров двадцать в час. Рука, несмотря на примененные дедом средства, продолжала дико болеть, и вряд ли эта боль скоро уймется. Хотя какое там скоро… теперь придется терпеть всю жизнь. На ум Синдзи пришла странная мысль, что Зокен вживил ему фальшивую метку – она хранила в себе секреты магии, но радости от этого не было никакой.

Он уже был настолько готов утонуть в болоте рефлексии, что намерение убить засек в самый последний момент. Развернувшись на пятке вокруг своей оси, он рванул из кармана Черный Ключ и сумел отбить шарик гандра всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. В тот же миг он почувствовал, как над улицей раскрылся купол гипнотического барьера.

«Тосака… ну почему именно сейчас?»

- Не попала, какая жалость, - Красного Дьявола, похоже, этот факт не особо расстроил. – Вылазь оттуда, трус.

- Трусость и осторожность – вещи немного разные, - ответил Синдзи из-за ближайшего дерева. Он уже пожалел, что забыл взять пистолет. – Нет нужды лезть в клетку со львами чтобы понять, что они питаются мясом.

- А как хорохорился в тот раз, - Тосака подошла ближе. – Мато, я не верю, что у тебя с тех пор убавилось храбрости или навыков. Сколько ты еще намерен уклоняться от честного поединка?

- Вот дался тебе этот поединок. Если тебе так не терпится меня прикончить, почему бы не подловить меня в безлюдном месте, или скажем не навести проклятие? Или применить ментальное внушение и приказать мне совершить самоубийство? Или не нанять десяток громил, которые переломают мне все кости? Или…

- У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о чести, - презрительно бросила Тосака. – Хотя чего еще ожидать от калеки.

- Засунь свою честь себе в ****, - серьезно посоветовал Синдзи. – Мир моментально станет светлее, а жить будет намного приятнее. Я не против воткнуть в тебя что-нибудь еще разок, очень мне это понравилось, но только при условии равенства возможностей. И вообще, что ты делаешь возле моего дома в такое время? Если решила подсмотреть, как твоя сестричка раздевается перед сном, то вынужден тебя разочаровать – она всегда задергивает шторы.

- Я ходила за продуктами, кретин, - ствол дерева загудел от удара второго гандра. – Я живу в двух шагах от тебя, если ты забыл.

- Продукты? В десятом часу вечера? Ты смотри, будешь жрать на ночь – разнесет как свиноматку.

- Ты только что обеспечил себе на два предсмертных крика боли больше, чем было до этого.

- Но я ведь уже покойник, раз уж ты решила меня прикончить, так чего бы не повеселиться напоследок? Кстати, подумай о том, каково придется твоей сестре, после того как ты убьешь единственного человека, который о ней хоть как-то заботится.

- Заткнись. Ты настолько жалок, что прикрываешься ее именем? – Тосака подошла ближе. – Имей ввиду, если мне покажется, что…

- Если ее кто-то обидит, того я сам на куски порежу и червям скормлю, не утруждайся, - Синдзи понизил голос, вынуждая Тосаку сделать еще пару шагов. - Меня больше беспокоит твое тлетворное влияние на нее. Эта жуткая мини-юбка ей совершенно не идет! И вообще, я бы предпочел, чтобы в будущем она вышла замуж, и мне пришлось знакомиться с зятем, а не со снохой.

- Ты это о чем?

- Ну сама посуди. Сколько парней предлагали тебе встречаться? Сколько добились успеха?

- Это тебя не касается. Я просто не желаю тратить время на мусор.

- Еще лет десять-пятнадцать, и мусором станешь уже ты.

Тосака сделала еще шаг вперед, расстояние между ними составляло уже чуть меньше трех метров. Синдзи крепче сжал Черный Ключ и подобрался, скрывая собственное намерение убить. Либо получится сейчас, либо домой его унесут в спичечном коробке.

- Смешно слышать подобные упреки от человека, за которым бегала половина девчонок в школе и который променял их на нарисованных.

- Напыщенному и узколобому магу не понять суть искусства!

- Это не искусство, это...

Что это было по ее мнению, Тосака высказать не успела, ее прервал брошенный из-за дерева церковный клинок, воткнувшийся в асфальт в паре метров от нее. Синдзи бросился к ней следом за Ключом, едва ли не обгоняя его. Левая рука не действует - ну и ладно, если напасть внезапно, то хватит и одной правой. Тосака уже поняла, что происходит, и попыталась уйти с линии атаки... бесполезно, Ключ намертво пригвоздил ее тень. Дистанция два с половиной метра? Для мало-мальски обученного человека это практически ничто.

"Благословен будь тот, кто придумал фонари уличного освещения", - подумал Синдзи, вминая кулак ей в грудь.

Кто сказал, что девушек бить нельзя? Можно конечно, если в целях необходимой превентивной самообороны. Потому что эта девушка, стоит ей опомниться, способна сжечь его до состояния пепла однострочным заклинанием, меньше чем за полсекунды. Второй удар наносится локтем в солнечное сплетение, через "прорывающий шаг", третий следует из него - хлесткий удар тыльной стороной кулака в лицо. Отступив назад, Синдзи вытащил второй Ключ. Убивать он ее не станет, но искалечить так, чтобы не смогла продолжать драку - это можно. Заодно обеспечит себе пару недель относительно спокойной жизни, пока ее раны не срастутся...

Воткнутый в тень Тосаки клинок разлетелся вдребезги. Синдзи моментально отскочил назад, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но волшебница уже метнулась к нему. Отменная физическая форма, укрепленное праной тело и специфический боевой стиль - ее трудно было просто удерживать в темпе восприятия, не говоря об эффективном противодействии. Полностью заблокировать нацеленный в печень удар ладонью полностью не удалось, он скользнул немного вбок, отдавшись в тело вспышкой глухой боли. Бесполезный на такой дистанции Черный Ключ падает на землю. Какой же соблазн сейчас прибегнуть к Мистическим глазам, снова получить решающее преимущество... но нельзя, нельзя себя выдавать. Замотанной в бинт левой рукой он прижал Тосаку к себе, правой извлекая из ножен в внутреннем кармане нож.

Пат.

Рука девушки занесена для решающего удара, от которого Синдзи уже не увернется, и который превратит его сердце и левое легкое в бесформенный кусок мяса. Но стоит ей шевельнуться, как пять дюймов зачарованной стали войдут ей точно под кадык, и тут не спасет ни магическая метка, ни исцеляющая магия. Люди умирают, если их убить, и они оба это прекрасно понимали.

- Дерешься в полсилы, Мато? - поинтересовалась Тосака.

Для человека, у которого по идее должно быть сломано, как минимум, три ребра и разорвана диафрагма, она выглядела более чем хорошо. Под глазом набухал кровоподтек, но в остальном она держалась вполне бодро.

- Ну, ты же не используешь магию, так чего бы мне напрягаться? – не говорить же, что на самом деле бил не сдерживаясь, но порядком ослаб из-за трансплантации… хотя то, что она не прибегает к своему главному козырю это действительно странно. Могла

- Если я использую магию, от тебя и мокрого места не останется, а это неспортивно против настолько слабого противника.

«Это кого ты называешь слабым? Второй раз уже получаешь по лицу, а гордости не убавляется. Был бы пистолет с собой – прострелил бы обе коленные чашечки и дело с концом. Серьезно, я буду ждать Войны только чтобы поквитаться с тобой».

- Когда ты зарядила мне в спину гандром, то о спортивности даже не помышляла.

- Если бы ты не блокировал настолько элементарную атаку, я бы в тебе разочаровалась. Тебе следовало бы гордиться, что я считаю тебя достойным внимания противником.

- Буду считать это комплиментом от Красного Дьявола. Кстати, ты долго намерена продолжать меня лапать? Я же не женюсь потом!

- На ком собрался жениться, уж не на одной ли из своих мультяшных невест?

- Ну, я человек современный, без предрассудков… в отличие от некоторых. Опять же выгодно – ни тебе родни, желающей захапать семейное состояние, ни проблем с разводом.

- Довольно, просто сними с моей талии свою лапищу и убери нож от моей шеи.

- Чтобы тут же получить удар в сердце? Спасибо, если я решу умереть, то выберу менее болезненный способ самоубийства.

- Ты трус, что и требовалось доказать.

- Да, мне страшно! Если бы тебе было так страшно так, как мне сейчас, ты бы уже убежала, сверкая пятками! Разорванная почка и сгоревший дотла плащ так просто не забываются. Плащ кстати был совсем новый.

- Дай припомнить… Черный Ключ в плече, нож в печени и удар головой о дерево. Мне кажется, у меня претензий к тебе немного больше. На раз уж я не настроена продолжать дуэль, даю слово как глава семейства Тосака, что не причиню тебе вреда, если ты не попытаешься причинить его мне.

- Много ли весит слово главы семейства, которое только из этого главы и состоит? Сама дала, сама взяла, и никто не осудит. Как на счет заклинания обета?

- Рожа не треснет?

Неизвестно, сколько продолжалось бы это препирательство, но в кармане Синдзи запиликал телефон. Ситуация из напряженной плавно перетекла в напряженно-комическую. Синдзи нервно заерзал, но рук не опустил. Звонить ему могли пять человек… то есть, четыре человека и одна Героическая Душа, и не отвечать на звонок любого из них означало как минимум финансовые потери, как максимум – мучительную смерть. Между тем одно из воплощений смерти как раз стояло перед ним.

«И не холодно ей в такой короткой юбке?» - некстати подумал он.

- Так, если я сейчас не отвечу – у звонящего будут вопросы, и меня начнут искать. Давай, на счет три. Раз, два, три!

Оба синхронно опустили руки и сделали по два шага назад. Синдзи достал сотовый и нажал кнопку принятия вызова. Нож, впрочем, он убирать не спешил, и пристального взгляда с Тосаки не сводил.

- Это Котомине, - прогудел в трубке низкий голос. – Помнится, ты просил помочь тебе с контактами в Ассоциации?

- И тебе добрый вечер, Кирей. Да, было такое.

- Заходи завтра утром в церковь, ознакомишься с вводной. Имей ввиду, я сам не знаю, когда еще представится такой удобный случай.

- Понял. Идет, - разум не успел толком осознать смысл сказанного, поэтому голос был тверд.

- Что за дела у тебя с этим фальшивым священником? – подозрительно осведомилась Тосака.

- Думаем, как впарить контрабандную мацу провинциальным лохам и наварить на этом тучу бабла, - ответил Синдзи, подбирая с асфальта Черные Ключи. – Извини, на сегодня закончили. Смотри не наедайся на ночь.

И припустил со всех ног вниз по склону холма, домой. Может, Тосака хотела еще что-то сказать, но он ей такой возможности не дал, в этот раз оставив последнее слово за собой. Теперь его ум занимало только одно дело. И это дело не было ни приятным, ни безопасным. Со стыдом он понял, что страх уже запустил свои ледяные когти в его кишки и с каждой секундой все прочнее сжимает хватку.

Пулей влетев домой, он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, и постучал в дверь, ведущую в комнату Сакуры. Стоило девушке открыть ее, как он моментально сжал ее в объятиях и виновато прошептал на ухо:

- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Кажется, завтра мне снова предстоит на пару дней уехать.

Пусть она никогда не узнает, чем он на самом деле занимается… пусть хотя бы она считает его хорошим человеком…

…

У себя в дома, в огромном и пустом особняке, Тосака Рин раздраженно бросила на стол пакет с продуктами. Ей было от чего злиться. Второй раз она попыталась прищучить этого Мато и второй раз ничего не вышло. Да, она была неподготовленной, но и он не ожидал нападения! Да еще явно был чем-то вымотан до этого. Она потерла грудь, на которой утром будет даже с учетом исцеляющих заклинаний, наложенных на ее кровать, два солидных синяка. Синяка, а не перелома или повреждения внутренних органов.

Взглянув в зеркало, Рин с некоторым неудовольствием признала перед самой собой тот факт, что этот человек ей интересен. Отнюдь не в романтическом смысле – приставленный к горлу нож не способствует зарождению нежных чувств, но интересен. На людях Мато часто вел себя так, как все привыкли – то есть грубил всем подряд и задирал нос чуть ли не до потолка. Та же личность, которую она видела в те почти интимные мгновения, когда их руки сталкивались во время боя, была куда серьезнее и опаснее. И как Наблюдатель этого города, она не могла просто взять и оставить на самотек такое странное дело. Твердо решив завтра вытрясти из Кирея, чем это на самом деле занимается самый нелюдимый красавчик школы, она достала из пакета баночку с пудингом, подумала… и убрала в холодильник.

Что может быть хуже маленького провинциального городка? Только грязный и нищий маленький провинциальный городок, где градообразующим предприятием был средних размеров завод, ныне закрывшийся из-за нерентабельности производства. Концентрация вменяемых людей в такой местности на порядок ниже, концентрация криминальных элементов и просто маргиналов – на порядок выше. На улицах часто попадается мусор – для того же чистенького и ухоженного Фуюки дело просто немыслимое – и общая атмосфера буквально источает царящие здесь озлобленность и безысходность. Настоящий рай для демонов.

Вопреки распространенному среди неосведомленного большинства мнению, демоны это не злобные существа с рожками, копытами и хвостами, которые пакостят везде где могут – тут речь идет по призраках и полуразумных низших духах. И даже не крылатые чудовища, обитающие в глубинах Ада. Конечно, данные чудовища, так же именуемые ифритами, имели место быть, пока их всех не повыбили, но речь идет вовсе не о них. Со древних времен церковная пропаганда борется с демонами, предупреждая своих последователей об опасности страсти и необузданных желаний. Множество поучительных историй ходит о тех, кого демоны искушали исполнением заветных желаний в обмен на душу, но кто сумел преодолеть искушение. Не меньше устрашающих историй повествует о тех, кто не смог противостоять демонам, поддался слабости и был пожран заживо и обречен на вечные мучения. Следует разочаровать приверженцев церковных догм – нет ни посмертного судилища, ни загробного воздаяния, то, что именуют Богом, вовсе не такая вселюбящая и всепрощающая сущность, а те, кого можно назвать ангелами господними, дадут в плане беспощадности фору любому выдуманному чудовищу. Однако, несмотря на это, в словах церковников есть доля истины. Демоны существуют, они искушают исполнением желания и плата за это желание зачастую просто ужасна.

Демон исполняет желание, и демон и есть воплощенное желание. Если проследить всю причинно-следственную связь с самого начала, сам факт наличия сильного желания дает при определенных обстоятельствах рождение демону. После чего он это желание исполняет, одновременно вступая в некий симбиоз с человеком, получая за счет силы его желания материальное воплощение и все больше усиливаясь. Именно поэтому этих демонов маги называют Ложными – они сотворены не природой а людьми. Хотя иногда разницу заметить сложно, особенно неопытным глазом. Строго говоря, Ложных демонов некоторые специалисты относили к Элементалям. Так же как сильфы и джинны были элементалями воздуха, как ифриты с саламандрами были элементалями огня, так и демоны были воплощениями Шестого Мнимого Элемента.

Грязный и нищий маленький провинциальный городок под названием Сикура, согласно присланной из Ассоциации вводной, Ложными демонами буквально кишел. Для чего Ассоциация, тряхнув кошелем, вызвала на подмогу вольных магов - разгребите пожалуйста наше дерьмо, нам лень/страшно/некогда/противно, нужное подчеркнуть. Гонорар за ликвидацию самих одержимых вписан не был, это было само собой разумеющимся действием, которое лучше оставить суровым господам из Церкви. Обещанные гонорары за идентификацию источника одержимости и его захват почему-то шли отдельно. Что характерно, за живой/функционирующий источник предлагалось впятеро больше, чем за мертвый/неисправный.

Сложно ли? Разумеется, а что вообще в этом мире легко? Опасно? По сравнению с охотой в зоне Crimson Red Vermillion - беззаботная прогулка. И все бы хорошо, если бы не оброненная Киреем с утра фраза: "Ты там не один такой будешь". О ее смысле Синдзи думал все три часа езды на экспрессе, но не унимающаяся боль в левой руке не давала сосредоточиться, а когда сообразил, уже трясясь в междугороднем автобусе - волосы дыбом встали. Дело в том, что несколько вольных магов в одном городишке с населением едва за сто тысяч - это, мягко говоря, перебор. Последний раз такой флеш-моб был в Фуюки восемь лет назад. Все помнят, чем это закончилось?

"Подведем итог. В кишащий демонами город прибывает несколько не самых слабых магов, не особо стесненных в средствах. Плюс к этому, там же действует группа экзекуторов и экзорцистов от Святой Церкви. Что из себя представляет источник одержимости, не имею представления, но скорее всего тоже что-то крайне паршивое. Учитывая тот факт, что Ассоциация и Церковь в первую очередь думают о секретности, а потом уже обо всем остальном, у меня есть нехорошее подозрение, что когда мы там закончим, в центре города совершенно случайно рванет ядерный заряд силой в пару мегатонн".

"Жертв, скорее всего, избежать и правда не удастся, но не думаю, что они станут стирать весь город. Они не полные идиоты, соизмерять цель и средства умеют. К тому же все прибывшие приучены действовать тайно ".

«Еще меня беспокоят вот эти господа из Церкви. Опасаюсь повышенного интереса к своей скромной персоне».

«Держи себя в руках, и все будет хорошо. Но ты правильно о них беспокоишься. Их задача – полное искоренение ереси, тогда как тебе, если не хочешь проработать бесплатно, потребуется хотя бы труп».

«Кстати, раз уж вспомнили про ересь – на кой черт Ассоциации понадобилось созывать всех желающих? У них своих людей что ли нет?»

«Люди есть. Только разбрасываться ими не любят. Один единственный демон способен доставить массу проблем даже опытным магам, а их здесь тучи. Вот скажи, ты знаешь, как от них защититься?»

Синдзи сложил листок с вводной, убрал его в кейс и уставился в окно автобуса. Минут через пять-десять они должны были доехать до Сикуры, но гнетущая атмосфера и запах смерти чувствовалась уже сейчас. Он напряг память, вспоминая методы, которыми обычно защищались от призрачных сущностей.

«Эдикт сковывания», - выдал он после минутного раздумья.

«Это применимо против магических существ и так называемых Демонических Видов. На одержимого не подействует, потому что он в первую очередь человек».

«Кхм… противодуховные барьеры».

«Не подействует. Демон проявляет себя только при соприкосновении с человеческой душой, где он обретает материальную форму, а до этого момента он просто является абстрактным элементом».

«Пятый Истинный Теоретический элемент».

«Он разрушает только эфир».

«Ладно, сдаюсь. Как защищаться?»

«Магическими средствами – есть отдельная дисциплина, изучающая демонов, способы защиты от них и использования, в Часовой Башне этим занимается целый департамент, но все равно это считается довольно опасным делом. Лаборатории там защищены не хуже ядерных бомбоубежищ. Технических средств защиты не существует. В нашей ситуации способа действительно эффективного противодействия два – жесточайший психологический самоконтроль, позволяющий сопротивляться собственным желаниям или уже быть связанным с подобными сущностями».

«То есть мне не стоит опасаться, это имеешь ввиду?»

«Самому стать одержимым и правда опасаться не стоит. Но знаешь… маги не любят конкурентов, церковники не любят магов, одержимые вообще никого не любят, и иногда это бывают очень опасные экземпляры».

«Огромное спасибо за поднятое настроение».

«Всегда пожалуйста».

Автобус прибыл на остановку и немногочисленные пассажиры поспешили выгрузиться. Несмотря на облачный день, Синдзи первым делом нацепил желтые очки. Полезность этого аксессуара, пусть и не имевшего магических свойств, он в полной мере оценил в последние месяцы, когда пару раз в неделю выбирался в лес пострелять – очки не только маскировали смену цвета радужки при активации Мистических глаз, но и повышали контрастность зрения. Затем, немного подумав, снял с шеи скрывающий амулет и убрал в кейс – от маскировки сейчас будет больше вреда, чем пользы, еще примут за обывателя и укокошат под горячую руку. Так, первичные меры приняты. Теперь надо найти место, где можно обустроить временную базу и спокойно дождаться ночи. Так уж повелось, что при свете дня избегали действовать как нелюди, так и маги. Которых, впрочем, тоже сложно было считать людьми.

Идя по улицам Сикуры, Синдзи уже начал потихоньку составлять план действий. Дела надо было сделать по возможности быстро, если сегодня пятница, то утром понедельника он уже должен быть в Фуюки – начинались переводные экзамены. Может показаться смешным, что мага беспокоит школьная успеваемость, но в этой стране была поговорка: «торчащий гвоздь бьют по шляпке». Нет смысла разбираться с противоречиями магической и обычной жизни, если этих противоречий можно избежать, немного потеснив свои личные интересы. Опять же, потребность в дипломе.

Первым делом нужна разведка плана города и окрестностей, расположения духовных жил и вообще поиск чего-нибудь подозрительного. За этим дело не станет. По возможности, нужно определить, сколько магов присутствует в городе на данный момент, определить степень угрозы и решить, стоит ли с ними контактировать. По здравому размышлению, надо держаться дальше от церковников, по возможности избегать личных встреч и прямого разговора. О том, чтобы лезть в драку с этими монстрами, не идет даже речи. Далее, личности тех одержимых, чье существование уже было обнаружено и оперативно прервано. Поименный список прилагался к вводной, но кроме имен там ничего не было. Разумеется, определенную зависимость между ними можно было провести и так, все они были глубоко несчастными людьми, но этого недостаточно. Запросить информацию у церковников? А поделятся ли? Конечно, они делают одно дело, но маги все равно остаются для них еретиками, недостойными существования. На криминалиста или детектива Синдзи не тянул, но попытаться выяснить, не контактировали ли одержимые с кем-то или с чем-то странным, все-таки стоило. Вероятно даже, что церковники, не чуравшиеся обычных методов работы, давно тайком подключили к делу полицию и уже выяснили все, что можно было. Хм… полиция. Да, там тоже стоит проверить, если господа экзекуторы не захотят сотрудничать. И купить, черт побери, какой-нибудь анальгетик. Рука болит просто невыносимо…

Остановился он в крохотном отеле, географически близком к центру города и обладавшему достаточно плотными стенами. Слабым ментальным внушением он убедил консьержа не обращать внимания на его возраст и внешность.

Полчаса ушло на установку замкнутого поля, отгонявшего посторонних людей и не в меру любопытных духов. Затем настала очередь снаряжения. Синдзи раскрыл кейс, немного повозился со скрытыми замками, запиравшими один из двух потайных отделов, и принялся выкладывать на стол все, что имел в наличии на данный момент. Два Черных Ключа – испытаны временем, пожалуй, самое надежное и мощное оружие в его распоряжении. Нож-абсорбер – скорее вспомогательный инструмент, особенно удобно им работать с начертанием символов и кругов, создается минимум помех. «Зиг Зауэр»… Синдзи взял пистолет, повертел его в пальцах и разочарованно вздохнул. В силу сложности конструкции и обилия пластиковых деталей этот превосходный по всем прочим параметрам пистолет не годился для превращения в Мистический знак. Сам Синдзи подумывал о «Контендере», но Шики заявил, что однозарядность перекрывает его прочие достоинства, вроде относительно доступных боеприпасов, простого механизма и длинного ствола. Следующий выбор пал на револьвер «Питон .357», обладавший достаточно массивной конструкцией, чтобы на нее можно было нанести магические схемы, и мощным патроном… но увы, это не США, где пистолеты продаются в супермаркетах, достать настолько дорогое и редкое оружие для Синдзи было практически нереально. Крупно повезло, что окольными путями, через якудзу в соседнем городе, удалось приобрести ружейное масло и патроны к «Зиг Зауэру», поскольку эта модель стояла на вооружении полиции.

Синдзи положил пистолет на стол, закинул в рот пару таблеток аспирина и плюхнулся на кровать, давая отдых ногам. Пускать в ход что-либо из этого арсенала ему не хотелось совершенно. Потому что люди умирают если их убить, как ни странно. Как маг, Синдзи не испытывал пиетета перед смертью как таковой и не особо жалел людей, но сам процесс вызывал у него сильнейшее отвращение. Тот момент, когда нечто живое и мыслящее превращается в нечто мертвое и неподвижное, казался ему актом немногим менее омерзительным, чем все дедовы черви вместе взятые. Он встрепенулся, вспомнив кое-что важное. Черви же, как о них можно было забыть? Поднявшись с кровати, он открыл второй скрытый отдел кейса.

Короткое заклинание – и пребывавшие в спячки фамилиары пробудились. То были не черви, а скорее обычные осы, которых немного усовершенствовали под нужды магов. Всего три сотни фамилиаров, связанных единой душой, которая при жизни принадлежала больному тяжелой формой шизофрении и даже после смерти не смогла собраться воедино. Определенно, в использовании коллективных насекомых есть свой значительный плюс. Несколько минут Синдзи неподвижно смотрел на шевелящуюся массу насекомых. В отличие от обычных фамилиаров, которые были прямо связаны контрактом, здесь надо было установить мнимую связь с Разумом Улья и отдавать приказы уже ему. Наконец, процедура была завершена, и он открыл форточку.

- Flugi. Serco. Rugardas, - отдал Синдзи команду.

Осиный рой загудел, поднялся на крыло и потянулся на улицу. Меньше чем через пятнадцать минут они накроют весь город словно сетью, реагируя на желание убить и выбросы праны. Синдзи скривился от резкой вспышки боли в левой руке, когда Улей начал потреблять его прану, но решил, что лучше потерпеть, чем носиться по улицам самому, свесив язык набок. Шансов на то, что они найдут до заката что-то действительно стоящее внимания было не слишком много, шансов на обнаружение неведомого «источника одержимости» таким способом не было вообще. Но сейчас было главное даже не выполнить заказ а ненавязчиво, не раскрывая личность, обратить не себя внимание, дабы в будущем иметь шанс на получение запроса напрямую, минуя такого ненадежного и опасного посредника как Кирей. Поразмыслив над ситуацией, Синдзи отправился к консьержу за телефонным справочником – с церковниками надо было переговорить как можно скорее.

До заката еще восемь часов. Целая вечность, если правильно распорядиться этим временем.


	15. Chapter 14

**2Глава 14: Люди и демоны**

- Очень интересно. А почему мы должны с вами сотрудничать, господин…?

- Шики. Вольный маг Шики. Фамилию, по понятным причинам, не разглашаю. Если не ошибаюсь, вы сами запросили поддержку у Ассоциации, так что это я должен удивляться, что вы не желаете поделиться теми сведениями, которые наверняка успели собрать, - Синдзи покрепче стиснул в руке трубку. – В конце концов, одно дело делаем, обмен информацией значительно ускорит процесс.

- Именно. Мы запрашивали поддержку у Ассоциации. Потому что с них можно в случае необходимости спросить. Чего нельзя сказать о вас, господин фрилансер.

- По-вашему, я похож на психа, который добровольно станет ссориться с Церковью? Святой отец, я всего лишь зарабатываю на чай с рисом, у меня семья, кредит за дом и теща-кровопийца, мне…

- Я не говорю, что вы можете с нами поссориться. Я говорю о том, что вы не отвечаете за качество вашей работы.

Вот же старый мухомор… Синдзи уныло покосился на телефонную трубку в своей руке. Местный священник оказался склочным и упрямым человеком, которому, похоже, было в радость сделать какую-нибудь гадость только потому, что у него была такая возможность. В этом он чем-то смутно напомнил Кирея. Их специально что ли таких отбирают?

- Я отвечаю своей репутацией. В нашем деле репутация – это все, поэтому я ей дорожу.

- Наемник с репутацией! Завтра точно снег пойдет!

И так далее в том же духе на протяжении получаса. Синдзи сыпал аргументами, священник цитировал ему строки из Нового Завета, обличая мерзкую сущность магов в целом и особенно фрилансеров, Синдзи возражал, используя свое скромное знание богословской литературы и чуть большее – литературы философской, священник упорствовал… по истечение этого получаса ему уже было жаль этого старика, которому, наверное, и поговорить не с кем в своей провинциальной церквушке, куда почти никто кроме коммивояжеров не заходит. В конечном счете, из священника удалось вытрясти составленную находящимися в городе сотрудниками Ассамблеи Восьмого Таинства краткую оперативную сводку, с условием, что Синдзи явится на воскресную проповедь. Тащиться в церковь не хотелось, но отказываться от ценных сведений из-за собственных хотелок было глупо, а нарушать данное слово – чревато неприятными последствиями. Тем более что в этой среде, держащейся на недомолвках и предательстве, те, кто держал обещания без применения заклинаний обета, ценились на вес золота.

Забрав выползшие из гостиничного факса листы бумаги и еще раз убедившись, что консьерж совершенно не интересуется его делами и вообще не вникал в смысл его перебранки со священником, Синдзи вернулся в свой номер. Информации было немного, но если читать не только буквы, но и между строк, можно было почерпнуть куда больше.

«Знаешь, Шики, я уже начинаю думать как ты».

«Как будто это что-то плохое. Разворачивай давай, мне тоже интересно».

Синдзи уселся на кровать и подтянул к себе первый лист, одновременно вгрызаясь в жесткий, почему-то отдающий мылом бутерброд, купленный в соседней забегаловке. Если в ближайшее время предстоит кого-то убить, лучше привести себя в нужное состояние заранее.

И так, номер первый в списках, он же первый обнаруженный одержимый. Фамилия – Кизаки, имя не указано. Первое проявление зафиксировано два месяца назад, уничтожен спустя четверо суток. С титульного листа на Синдзи смотрел усталый и раздраженный человек лет сорока-пятидесяти на вид, в массивных очках и строгом костюме. Наитипичнейший представитель клерков среднего звена с наитипичнейшими проблемами – ребенок-балбес, жена-стерва и увольнение с работы, в порядке возрастания серьезности. Фотография была взята из его личного дела на бывшей работе, потому что потом сфотографировать его было просто невозможно. Что там дальше? Список жертв… первыми были собственные жена и дочь, затем участковый полицейский, пришедший в их дом по жалобе соседей. Так, вот это интересно: «У всех погибших головы были повернуты ровно на 180 градусов вокруг своей оси. Смерть наступала от перелома шеи». Однако, интересные способности у одержимых… После третьей смерти информация просочилась в прессу, была оперативно перехвачена местным священником, одновременно исполнявшим обязанности Наблюдателя, а тот не мешкая послал запрос в соответствующие инстанции. Звено из экзекутора и экзорциста-детектора прибыло всего через восемь часов, на чем жизнь господина Кизаки, успевшего к тому времени убить еще два наряда полиции, была прервана одним ударом Черного Ключа. Рутинное в общем-то дело. Общественности и низшим чинам была скормлена правдоподобная липа о съехавшем с катушек клерке, который расстрелял семью и полицейских из нелегально купленного пистолета, начальству прозрачно намекнули не лезть куда не просят, и на этом все должно было закончиться. Ага, восемь раз.

Номер второй, Юкио Фусо. На фотографии – худая словно узник лагеря смерти девушка примерно шестнадцати лет, однако на момент смерти она описывается как «даже близко непохожий на человеческое существо шар из жира и мяса». Бррр. Впервые ее активность была замечена спустя неделю после уничтожения Кизаки, и на этот раз Наблюдатель сработал более оперативно, запросив поддержку уже спустя сутки после начала странной череды убийств бродячих животных. Экзекутор и экзорцист тоже не медлили, однако к этому времени Юкио уже убила и съела не только несколько собак, кошек и птиц, но и четырех человек – студентов местного колледжа. После этого случая было начато расследование, и церковники остались в городе, чтобы в случае необходимости реагировать более оперативно.

Номер третий, Макина Хисаори. Тоже девушка, но чуть старше и нормального сложения. Пустое выражение лица и глаза без малейшего проблеска эмоций чем-то напоминали Синдзи сестру, хотя этой пришлось в жизни куда легче. На данный момент она была единственной из одержимых, кто оставался в живых. По чистой случайности экзорцист засек формирование ее одержимости и сумел провести ритуал очищения до того, как демон окончательно воплотился. В настоящий момент – жива и относительно здорова, насколько это возможно для затворницы, ей даже не стали промывать память, сказав, что испытанные ею странные ощущение – лишь следствие психического заболевания. В некотором смысле это даже было правдой. Синдзи сделал в памяти зарубку – навестить Макину, и выжать из нее всю информацию, какую только удастся. Если, конечно, ее мозги все еще не выжал досуха кто-то другой.

Синдзи в очередной раз укусил суховатый бутерброд, который после завтраков и ужинов в исполнении Сакуры казался оскорблением самой концепции «пищи». Способности одержимых выглядели странными и не поддающимися объяснению с точки зрения известной ему магической теории, но тот факт, что профессионалы из Ассамблеи Восьмого таинства разбирались с ними быстро и чисто, внушал определенную уверенность. Смогли они – сможет и он, хотя спору нет, ему будет куда сложнее.

Часы показывали четверть второго. Разлетевшиеся по городу осы бодро тянули из магических цепей Синдзи ману, но пока ничего существенного не засекли. В принципе, можно было уже сейчас отправляться в гости к Макине, а остальные четыре листа сводки дочитать попозже… но ладно, раз уж начал дело, так надо довести до конца.

Номер четвертый, Казуми Игурума, фотографии нет, но по описанию – худощавый подросток невысокого роста. Первая активность зафиксирована через месяц после экзорцизма над Макиной Хисаори. Отличался специфическим способом убийства и относительно ясным рассудком, в отличие от предыдущих одержимых. Благодаря этому довольно долгое время успешно скрывался от прочесывавшего город экзорциста, а его жертвы приписывались разборкам между молодежными бандами. Однако пугающие слухи о загадочном Синкере, убивавшем свои жертвы броском бейсбольного мяча, продолжали множиться, так что церковникам пришлось взяться за дело всерьез. Как результат, Казуми был вычислен, загнан в угол и уничтожен. Шести его жертвам это уже никак не могло помочь, но уже тогда стало ясно, что сложившаяся в городе ситуация сильно отличается от штатной, и в Сикуру был вызван дополнительный контингент экзекуторов.

Номер пятый, Яманаши Томори, опять девушка, судя по фотографии, примерно одного возраста с Синдзи. Первая активность – через неделю после ликвидации Синкера, первый контакт с экзекуторами – еще через сутки. Уже на тот момент ее счет превышал два десятка человек, включая ее собственных родителей. В отличие от прочих одержимых, ее демон проявлял себя в виде огромных бритвенно-острых когтей и поразительной для человека силой и скоростью реакции. Для ее уничтожения потребовались объединенные усилия троих оперативников Ассамблеи с экзорцистом в качестве поддержки, при этом двое получили серьезные ранения. На этом месте Синдзи остановился, несколько раз перечитав предложение. Экзекуторы, которых книга «Псы господни» описывала не иначе как «монстры в человеческом обличье», втроем едва не проиграли всего одной одержимой! Так-так, похоже, не все так просто в этом маленьком бедном провинциальном городишке…

Номер шестой, Мурата Киоко, фотографии нет, но есть сведения из домоуправления, согласно которым этому человеку на момент смерти было двадцать три. Время первой активности неизвестно, возможно, задолго до случая с господином Кизаки. Был обнаружен по чистой случайности, поскольку овладевший им демон создал в его квартире что-то вроде замкнутого барьера, полностью отрезавшего эту область от внешнего мира. У находившихся на тот момент в Сикуре экзорцистов не было достаточно мощных средств, чтобы вскрыть его. Был послан запрос… стоп! КУДА?! В ПОХОРОННОЕ БЮРО?! Они что, сдурели совсем?! Да ведь этих маньяков станется весь город к черту распылить! Синдзи выглянул в окно, убедился, что город находится по положенном месте и продолжил чтение. Без взрывов действительно не обошлось, но агент «похоронки» ограничился тем, что сровнял с землей только то здание, где находился одержимый. Последний, к удивлению присутствующих, погиб в тот миг, когда было разрушено поле. Вероятно, из-за слишком большого отличия мира обычного и того, который он сам для себя создал.

Номер седьмой и последний, Исудзуе Каната. На фотографии – миловидная девочка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, согласно описанию в сводке – настоящее чудовище. Первый контакт был примерно за четверо суток до того момента, когда сам Синдзи получил в руки присланную из Ассоциации вводную. Несложно догадаться, по чьей вине Церковь засунула подальше свою гордость и неприязнь к магам и официально запросила поддержку. Жертв среди мирного населения по ее вине было на удивление мало – только собственные родители, да старшему брату, Исудзуе Арике, она отгрызла руку. Видимо, это из-за того, что ее очень быстро засекли, и всего через пятнадцать минут после первого убийства в ее дом вломились экзекуторы и агент «похоронки». Экзекуторы, что характерно, все там и остались, причем каждый не менее чем в двух кусках. Ее ранили несколько раз, но даже Черные Ключи снабженные таинствами Кремации и Погребения нанесли ей хоть какой-то урон только в первый раз, после чего ее регенерация была мгновенной. Ситуацию спас агент, в одиночку уничтоживший одержимую. Что это был за монстр, Синдзи боялся даже представить, но в сводке значилось использование огнестрельного оружия и светошумовых гранат. Возможно, а точнее наверняка, было еще много чего, что ускользнуло от глаза священника-Наблюдателя. О методах работы Похоронного Бюро Синдзи почти ничего не знал, Шики же точно мог сказать одно – ни один из семи его агентов не мог считаться человеком в полном смысле этого слова. Даже если тело оставалось незатронутым изменениями.

Под невеселые мысли о плодящихся в городе одержимых Синдзи прикончил бутерброд. Прислушался к Разуму Улья, но там было по-прежнему спокойно. После всего прочитанного больше всего хотелось со всех ног рвануть на трассу, поймать попутку и валить отсюда как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.

«Извини, Сакура. Братик немного струсил, так что тебе придется и дальше терпеть червей в теле и угнетение со стороны старого хрыча».

Это он ей скажет? Не вслух разумеется. Но, так или иначе, придется что-то сказать. На этот раз она отпустила его, даже согласилась прикрыть в школе, но лишь потому, что доверилась. Он поклялся ей в том, что все, что он делает, направлено на то, чтобы ей стало легче. Пусть он и не говорил прямым текстом, что собирается избавить ее от бремени, которое возложил на нее Зокен, но они достаточно долго были близки, чтобы обходиться без прямых фраз. И вот он заявляется домой с пустыми во всех смыслах руками… Синдзи с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы, поднялся на ноги и принялся негнущимися пальцами распихивать по карманам оружие и инструменты. Надо просто взять и сделать, просто взять и сделать. Просто обнаружить источник одержимости, существование которого было вычислено уже после случая с Синкером, и сдать его Ассоциации. Просто уничтожить всех одержимых, какие попадутся на пути. Просто убить магов-конкурентов, если таковые попытаются убить его. Но первым делом надо просто зайти к этой девке, Хисаори, и вытрясти из нее информацию. А потом наведаться в больницу к выжившему братцу седьмой одержимой, Арике, который, вероятно, тоже что-то знает.

«Я маг или пельмень с ушами, черт побери?!»

Прострелившая левую руку острая боль от метки подтвердила – да, именно маг. И раз уж носишь это звание, будь добр его оправдывать. Собрав все потребное, Синдзи вышел вон из номера, заперев за собой дверь.

Дом семейства Макина обнаружился довольно быстро, в первую очередь благодаря телефонному справочнику, во вторую – благодаря Улью, осы которого сумели прочесть адресные таблички на домах. Дом выглядел небогато, но опрятно. Довольно типичное обиталище для семьи среднего достатка и живущей в небольшом городе, где цена на землю не превышает пределов здравого смысла, в отличие от того же Токио. Судя по всему, старшие были на работе, младший сын – все еще в школе, так что дома не было никого. Кроме самой Хисаори.

На звонок ожидаемо никто не ответил. Было бы странно, что девушка-хикикомори, которой недавно дополнительно навесили ярлык душевнобольной, сразу же кинется открывать дверь неведомо кому. Возможно, она вообще не слышала звонка. Еще несколько раз ткнув кнопку для очистки совести, Синдзи мысленно подозвал ближайшую осу, до этого сидевшую на заборе в полутораста метрах от него, и отправил ее в полет вокруг дома. Оса быстро нашла единственное окно, которое было плотно зашторено, и за которым чувствовалась пульсация живого тепла. Синдзи вернул фамилиара на прежний пост, выбрал в кармане монетку потяжелее и со всей силы швырнул ею в окно. По стеклу со звоном расползлась трещина, но своей цели он добился – из-за шторы высунулось бледное и недовольное лицо. Синдзи несколько раз помахал ей рукой, делая жест, будто нажимает на кнопку. Спустя полминуты дверь перед ним отворилась.

Макина Хисаори при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась симпатичнее, чем на фотографии, и если бы не безжизненный взгляд и бледная от постоянного сидения в темноте кожа, вполне могла сойти за нормальную девушку. Беглая проверка на предмет уже наложенных заклинаний ничего не дала.

- Вы кто? – хмуро поинтересовалась Хисаори.

- Волшебник, - честно ответил Синдзи. – Я хотел бы поговорить с вами касательно того случая, что произошел с вами приблизительно полтора месяца назад.

- Не о чем там говорить! – огрызнулась девушка. – Я сумасшедшая, все просто и понятно!

- А я думаю, что тема для беседы все-таки есть. Простите, могу я войти? Разговаривать через порог – дурная примета.

Внутрь Хисаори его впустила, пусть и неохотно. Даже чаю предложила, хотя это была просто дань вежливости.

- И так, меня интересует не сам инцидент, произошедший с вами тогда, а то, что было до него.

- Что именно?

- Все. Возможно, вам в руки случайно попал какой-то предмет, который потом пропал из вашего поля зрения. Возможно, вы контактировали с каким-то животным. Возможно, встретились с неким человеком, который не совсем обычно себя вел.

- Я не помню ничего толком, - буркнула бывшая одержимая. - Голова до сих пор как в тумане.

- И все-таки постарайтесь, - Синдзи накрыл ее ладони своими. – Значение может иметь любая мелочь.

- Да не было ничего. Я просто была у себя в комнате, - Хисаори подозрительно прищурилась. – Стоп. Вы вообще кто такой? Для полицейского или медика слишком молодо выглядите.

- Говорю же, я волшебник, - Синдзи вытащил еще одну монетку и слегка улыбнулся. – Делаю особую магию. Хотите увидеть немного магии?

- Не хочу, - Хисаори отвела глаза. – Я знаю, что это просто фокус, и вы спрячете монетку в рукаве.

- Я могу снять куртку, если захотите. И даже рубашку.

- Нет! – почти выкрикнула девушка, отпрянула и покраснела. Похоже, он немного переборщил и напугал ее.

- Знали бы, от чего отказываетесь, - пробормотал Синдзи и спрятал монетку обратно. – И все-таки, постарайтесь вспомнить. Это действительно очень важно. Вы ведь редко выходите из комнаты, так что те моменты, когда вы это делаете, должны запомниться лучше. Вероятно, интересующее нас событие произошло… ммм… примерно два-три месяца назад. В этом интервале. Вспомните, - он придвинулся поближе и заглянул Хисаори в глаза. – Вы вышли из своей комнаты. Потом куда-то пошли, я прав? Скорее всего, одна или с кем-то из родителей.

Одной рукой он продолжал мягко удерживать ладонь Хисаори, но второй тем временем проводил почти неуловимые манипуляции со стоящей перед ним чашкой чая. Затем он пододвинул чашку к девушке и прошептал почти на ухо.

- Взгляните, это чай. Смотрите туда. Слушайте меня. Вспоминайте. Не молчите говорите.

Хисаори зачарованным взглядом уставилась в чашку с чаем, по поверхности которого гуляли странные разводы. Слабая магия, настолько слабая, что граничила с обычным гипнозом. Но сейчас она была эффективнее глубокого сканирования, которое Синдзи бы все равно не смог провести или даже пытки, от которой все равно не было бы толку.

- После Нового года… - сбивчиво начала Хисаори. – В школу. В школу пошли… Много кричали. Мама… и папа. Кричали – глупая. Надо брать пример с брата. Надо брать с него пример. Делать все как он. Повторять за ним. Потом… потом пошли в школу. Сказали – никаких шансов. Безнадежно. Безнадежно.

- Что было дальше? – поторопил ее Синдзи.

- Ждала. Я маму ждала. На улице ждала, - по телу Хисаори пошла мелкая дрожь. – Там, на улице… подошел. Ко мне подошел. Человек. Нет! Не человек. Страшный. Странный. Волосы длинные, будто девочка. Но не девочка, нет. Не понятно.

- Опишите внешность, как он выглядел?!

- Волосы длинные, черные. И глаза… белые глаза… белые… белые… - каждое слово давалось Хисаори с огромным трудом. Похоже, что заклинание Синдзи наткнулось на какой-то блок, который, однако, не учитывал возможностей магов.

- Стройный или полный? Молодой или старый?

- Стройный. Молодой. И глаза белые… - Хисаори затрясла головой. – Белые… он предложил… белые…

Щелчком пальцев Синдзи погасил заклинание, и девушка, как ему показалось, с облегчением грохнулась в обморок, распластавшись на столе.

«Такие дела, - подумал Синдзи, допивая чай. – Вот и нашелся наш «источник». Так и знал, что это какая-то человекообразная тварь».

Он в задумчивости перевел взгляд на лежащую без сознания Хисаори. Оставить тут как есть или отнести наверх? А если отнести – этого хватит или сделать еще что-то?

«И в кого я такой добрый уродился? – подумал он отрешенно. – Ладно, буду считать, что я так расплатился за информацию».

Закинув девушку на плечо на манер тюка с рисом, Синдзи втащил ее наверх, по дороге нечаянно приложив головой об угол, и уложил на кровать. Коротким заклинанием срастил трещину в стекле. Затем развернулся к Хисаори и провел процедуру замещения воспоминаний. И наконец, скупым движением вывел у нее на лбу руну «гебо», символ гармонии. Линии вспыхнули на мгновение и погасли. С рунной магией у Синдзи были сложные отношения, так что максимум что сделает начертанный им знак – это нейтрализует негативной действие его собственной магии. Ну и ладно, остальное уже не от него зависит, все равно всем на свете не поможешь. Успокоившись на этом, Синдзи покинул дом семьи Макина в приподнятом расположении духа, не забыв вымыть за собой чашку и захлопнуть дверь.

Визит в больницу к Исудзуе Арике ничего не дал – парень до сих пор был без сознания, и шансов придти в себя в ближайшее время у него было немного, слишком сильным оказался шок, как травматический, так и психологический. Ладно, не больно то и хотелось. Все равно самая ценная информация уже в руках. По здравому размышлению, сейчас рациональнее всего было связаться со священником, а через него – с агентом Похоронного Бюро, в обмен на информацию выторговать право забрать труп неведомого мальчика-девочки с белыми глазами и спокойно ждать, пока один из лучших убийц на планете сделает всю грязную работу. После чего в обмен на тело получить перечисление на счет от Ассоциации и уже с чистой совестью ехать домой. Но… но если он сообразил нанести визит Макине Хисаори и немного подстегнуть ее воспоминания, то наверняка это уже сделали все, кто так или иначе был заинтересован в расследовании. Недооценивать вольных магов было верхом идиотизма, учитывая что для них было обычным делом встревать в конфликты с коллегами от Ассоциации и оперативниками Церкви. Что-что, а делать свою работу они умели. Значит, информация скорее всего запоздает. И раз до сих пор Ассоциация не отозвала подряд, значит найти толи мальчика толи девочку с длинными черными волосами и белыми глазами не так-то просто.

В раздумьях тяжких Синдзи вернулся в мини-отель, и созвал всех своих фамилиаров обратно – ос надо было покормить сахарным сиропом и «заправить» ядом, раз уж их собственный был слишком слаб. В такие моменты понимаешь, что жить на островах, вокруг которых водится тьма разнообразной ядовитой морской живности, бывает очень удобно и полезно. Пока фамилиары насыщались, Синдзи улегся на кровати и принялся мы сортировать информацию.

То, что в городе действует один из агентов Похоронного Бюро, он не предвидел и не мог предвидеть, и однозначно оценить этот факт было нельзя. С одной стороны, хорошо когда есть кто-то, способный выйти даже с сильнейшими одержимыми один на один и победить. С другой, если его сочтут нежелательным или, спаси Акаша, почуют того духа, с которым Синдзи вынужден сосуществовать, вряд ли он успеет хотя бы убежать.

Далее, одержимые. Мысленно их можно было разделить на две «волны». В первой были затворник, клерк, обжора и Хисаори. Да, они были опасны для людей, за двумя из них числились жертвы, но их ликвидация не составляла особых сложностей. Затворник так вообще сам помер, а из Хисаори демона изгнали не причинив ей особого вреда. Ко второй можно было отнести Синкера, Томори и Канату. Эти были опаснее на порядок, в первую очередь из-за того, что почти полностью сохраняли рассудок. Их сила возрастала последовательно, и если Синкера уничтожил один экзекутор, на Томори потребовалось трое, тогда как с Канатой не смогли справиться даже они. Последнюю, если подумать, можно было отнести уже не к одержимым а к Владыкам, то есть к тем людям, которые силой воли подчинили обитающую в них сущность. В пользу этой версии говорило то, что на ней не было замечено сколько-нибудь явных телесных деформаций. Разумеется, за исключением тех, которые нанес ей агент.

Еще одной странностью было то, что между первой и второй волнами прошел довольно длительный промежуток времени. Складывалось такое впечатление, что неизвестный мальчик-девочка поглядел, как церковники расправились с первой партией, сделал выводы, что-то там подкрутил и стал превращать людей не просто в монстров а в охренеть каких жутких монстров, и с каждым разом все хуже и хуже.

Природа самого «источника» тоже оставляла массу вопросов. Почему человеческий облик? Почему настолько приметный человеческий облик? Если он(она?) изначально был человеком, то почему не озаботился маскировкой? Как он(она?) получил способность вселять демонов в людей, и самое главное – на кой черт ему вообще это надо? Ни прямой ни косвенной выгоды в происходящем Синдзи разглядеть не мог, как ни пытался. В конечном итоге, он решил последовать старинной мудрости, и просто выспаться до вечера, а там уже начинать прочесывать город мелкой гребенкой.

Пиликанье встроенного в сотовый будильника разбудило его в половине девятого. Синдзи снова выпустил наружу осиный рой, но дверь запер изнутри и наружу вышел через окно. Второй этаж? Плевать, из окна второго этажа собственного дома он прыгал регулярно по утрам, вместо разминки. И сейчас он именно разминался. Левая рука все еще сильно болела и неважно слушалась, но по собственным прикидкам, свой потенциал он мог использовать примерно на семьдесят процентов, ведь у него еще есть правая рука и обе ноги. Хотя все это имело значение только при встрече с одержимым, буде таковой снова объявится. Что делать с Белоглазым, если повезет (или НЕ повезет) на него наткнуться, Синдзи представлял плохо.

На дворе было начало марта, так что к девяти часам уже было темно. Синдзи с бутылкой питьевой воды в руках неспешно прогуливался по улицам Сикуры, вслушиваясь в потоки природной маны и иногда прибегая к Мистическим глазам. Разум Улья тоже докладывал, что пока все спокойно. На улицах все меньше становилось нормальных граждан, и все чаще то тут то там мелькали личности вида крайне подозрительного. Уличная преступность в городе процветала, а вот якузды, которая жесткой рукой навела бы не законность но порядок, видимо не было. Впрочем, на Синдзи косились но не более. Нюх на опасность у уличной шпаны был развит отменно.

Спустя два часа Синдзи решил присесть передохнуть. Город вокруг него выглядел еще более обычным, чем родной Фуюки, под ним даже не проходило духовных жил. На улицах была тишь да гладь, Улей также не торопился поднимать тревогу. Может и правда не парить себе мозг и связаться с агентом "похоронки"? Даже если от его сведений не будет большого проку, с такими людьми лучше поддерживать деловые отношения а не шарахаться от них как от чумных только потому, что они носят на груди крест а не наполненный праной самоцвет или фиал с каким-нибудь заковыристым составом. Да и что он будет делать, если кого-то найдет? Возможно, если одержимый не слишком силен, он сумеет его уничтожить, если равен или превосходит №5 - почти наверняка сумеет удрать. Надо будет потрясти деда и Кирея на счет одержимостей... потом как-нибудь. Шансов что эти два негодяя расскажут что-то ценное, было немного, но попытаться-то стоит...

ТРЕВОГА ТРЕВОГА ТРЕВОГА ТРЕВОГА!

Синдзи подскочил на месте, будто осы не сигналили ему через ментальный канал "мастер-фамилиар", а пустили в ход жала. Ну чтоб вас, не прошло и года! Наконец-то хоть какое-то дело! Синдзи вытащил пистолет, дослал патрон и кинулся со всех ног на зов. Он не мог толком понять, какое чувство в нем вспыхнуло сильнее - страх перед демонами или возбуждение предстоящей охотой.

Путь мага – это путь смерти. Не только потому, что даже самое простое неправильно выполненное заклинание запросто может оказаться смертельным для заклинателя. Не только потому, что отработка активации магических цепей и трансплантация родовой метки – крайне болезненный и опасный процесс. Не только потому, что конечная цель любого мага находится за гранью смерти, в Спирали Истока. Просто ступить на путь мага означает полностью убить в себе человечность, превратить собственное тело и разум в отлаженный и бездушный инструмент. Потому что только такой человек сможет без колебаний убить любого соперника, проводить над собой и своими ребенком жестокие эксперименты, выстраивать всю свою жизнь, следуя не желаниям или здравому смыслу, а служению Цели, которая если и будет достигнута, то спустя столетия и десятки поколений.

В тот момент, когда Синдзи влетел в распахнутую дверь дома, на который ему указали фамилиары, и содрогнулся от вида изуродованных трупов, он понял, что на звание мага ему пока претендовать рано. К дедовым червям он успел немного привыкнуть, но полуразорванные человеческие тела, принадлежавшие целой семье, было не тем зрелищем, к которому можно и нужно привыкнуть. Запоздало вспомнив, что находится посреди частного жилого квартала, он мысленно отдал приказ нескольким десяткам ос-червей переместиться поближе к дому и образовать из собственных тел печати. Последовавшее затем заклинание установило барьер, который отобьет у посторонних желание интересоваться этим зданием и одновременно подало сигнал тем, кто мог его засечь.

«Надо осмотреть дом, - посоветовал Шики. – И особенно тела, хоть поймем, чего ожидать от одержимого».

Шики не телевизор, плохого не посоветует. Прикрыв рукой рот и стараясь не дышать, Синдзи осторожно подошел к телам.

«Странные раны, - бормотал Шики, разглядывая трупы вместе с ним. – Не укусы и не разрывы от когтей. Больше всего похоже на удары рубящим оружием, вроде меча… но все разрезы мгновенно прижгло, будто меч был раскален. Удары наносились не по жизненно важным или уязвимым точкам, а в случайном порядке, но в то же время на огромной скорости. Видишь, как распределяется глубина разрезов? Такое было бы возможно, если и цель и атакующий находились в вертикальном положении. То есть с момента нанесения первого удара и до последнего ни одна из жертв не успела даже упасть».

«Ага, понимаю. То есть, огромная скорость нанесения ударов, но при этом сила не слишком превосходит силу тренированного человека. Предположительно, способен поднимать температуру вокруг себя и использует длинное клинковое холодное оружие».

«Почти правильно. Но температуру он поднимает скорее внутри себя и передает своему оружию. Видишь? На одежде жертв, а так же и на стенах и ковре нет подпалин, которые появились бы, если имел место спонтанный пирокинез, как это наблюдается у некоторых гибридов».

«Ладно, это уже дело десятое, - Синдзи вынул из кармана брюк камень с руной «беркана». – Если он пользуется мечом, значит физически не так уж и крепок. А раз не слишком крепок – пуля его убьет, - и послал в камень немного праны».

- Feach, - приказал он на ирландском.

Это ведь вполне логично отдавать команды магическим артефактам на языке той страны, в которой их сделали. Хотя Шики кривился и ворчал что-то про чрезмерное усложнение… Треугольный камень слегка взлетел над ладонью и повернулся, указывая направление.

Синдзи выбежал из дома и направился в сторону, куда указывала руна. Между первым сигналом от фамилиаров, среагировавших на жажду убийства, и его прибытием в дом прошло около семи минут. Судя по положению тел и предполагаемой скорости одержимого, на пять человек он потратил не более двадцати секунд. Было бы куда удобнее, если бы он задержался в том квартале, зачищая дом за домом, но видимо его не интересовало кровопролитие ради самого процесса. Насколько далеко успел убежать этот тип, Синдзи старался не думать. Если одержимый ляжет на дно и начнет намеренно скрывать свое присутствие, его даже специально обученные экзорцисты смогут почувствовать только через несколько дней, когда демон разовьется в нем в достаточной мере. Синдзи мог пока полагаться только на слабенькую подергивающуюся руну да то, что осы-черви снова уловят его жажду убийства.

Однако чем дольше он бежал, тем яснее становилось, что одержимый стоит на месте или, как минимум, не перемещается в пределах погрешности, допускаемой руной. Приблизительный план города у Синдзи был благодаря фамилиарам, так что он мог приблизительно определить, что находится возле одного из необитаемых кварталов. Видимо, до экономического кризиса середины девяностых тут были автомастерские или что-то подобное, требовавшее обширных помещений, но теперь остались только изрисованные синими граффити бетонные коробки без стекол. И одержимый находился внутри одной из них. По мере приближения Синдзи начинал ощущать его присутствие даже без помощи фамилиаров. Не просто пульсация живого существа или пробивающаяся наружу магическая аура, но настоящее искажение окружающего мира. Как и следовало ожидать от демона. Мысленной командой Синдзи приказал осам собираться сюда со всего города. Пока он не видел одержимого лично, то не мог обозначить его как цель, да и не было у него особой уверенности, что яд на него подействует.

Перейдя шаг у искомого строения, он снова почувствовал, как по сознанию резануло переданное фамилиарами намерение убить. Пара ос из тех, что прилетели первыми, отправилась внутрь на разведку, Синдзи же воспользовался кратким затишьем и скрестил руки на груди, замыкая поток праны в теле сам на себя. К магии укрепления таланта не было ни у него, ни у Шики, но именно этому направлению они уделяли больше всего внимания, потому что только оно могло дать слабому человеческому телу хоть какой-то шанс против сверхъестественных созданий, превосходящих его и в прочности и в силе. Он собрался, мысленно представляя себе структуру собственного тела, сочетания множества костей, сухожилий, хрящей, мышц, кровеносных сосудов…

- Trace on, - сорвалось с губ короткое заклинание.

Обычно укрепленный предмет мог оставаться в таком состоянии часами, но это касалось только относительно простых объектов. Синдзи же вообще не мог укрепить ничего, кроме самого себя, да и то благодаря врожденной склонности организма к поглощающей магии. Вдобавок, в целях хоть какой-то безопасности приходилось ограничивать количество используемой праны. Как следствие, заклинание сохраняло свой эффект максимум десять минут.

Температура тела разом подскочила на полтора градуса, стоило оформленной пране заполнить собой пространство между молекулами. Пожалуй, непродолжительное действие заклинания даже к лучшему. Активировав Мистические глаза и покрепче стиснув в одной руке пистолет а в другой бутылку с водой, Синдзи шагнул в темноту здания. Скрываться особого смысла не было, кипящие от перерабатываемой энергии магические цепи и излучаемое намерение убить выдавали его вернее, чем американского разведчика в Германии – привычка держать вилку в левой руке.

Одержимого Синдзи заметил раньше, чем увидел глазами. Просто в какой-то миг пришло понимание, что его сейчас убьют. Разрежут на куски, порубят на части, отсекут голову. Он тряхнул головой, и наваждение, вызванное чужой жаждой убийства, пропало. Спустя пару мгновений показался и виновник торжества. Высокий мужчина с длинными волосами и в длинном черном плаще, но босой, остальные детали не позволяла разглядеть темнота. В руке он сжимал нечто, поблескивающее металлом в неверных лучах лунного света. Неужели катана? И, судя по трупам в том доме, настоящая, а не пластмассовая реплика. Либо этот тип был богат, либо кого-то обокрал. Пока разум отмечал все эти детали, руки тем временем уже вскинули пистолет и трижды спустили курок.

Ни одна пуля не достигла цели. От первой одержимый просто увернулся, две вторые отбил катаной. Рефлексы у этой твари были как минимум на уровне Мертвого Апостола, если он мог в темноте замечать пули, летящие со сверхзвуковой скоростью.

«Будет сложно», - робко шевельнулась на краю сознания запоздалая мысль.

- Эй, друг, а чего сразу в драку? – весело спросил одержимый. – Ты тут сторож что ли?

Главное правило психологического давления – не говорить с жертвой, и вообще не издавать звуков, которые можно истолковать как речь. Смерть должна быть безмолвной. Синдзи опустил пистолет, поставил на пол бутылку и, не сводя глаз с одержимого, потянул из заднего кармана брюк руну «совило». Враг быстр – но не быстрее света. Он уже довольно долго находится в темноте, созданная руной света вспышка гарантированно ослепит его на две-три секунды. На выстрел хватит и полсекунды.

- Ну чего замолк, амиго? – одержимого, казалось, не смущали ни зловещая атмосфера заброшенного здания, ни вооруженный человек перед ним. – Давай знакомиться, у меня кликуха есть – Вампир. Сам придумал. Круто, правда?

Вместо ответа Синдзи вскинул руку с зажатым в ней камнем.

- Solas!

Вырезанная, наверное, больше тысячи лет назад руна затопила обширное помещение ослепительно-белым светом. Спустя мгновение один за другим грохнули два выстрела. Синдзи метнулся в сторону, укрываясь несущей колонной. Магия сделала свое дело идеально, но отразившийся от стен и пола свет частично ударил и по его глазам, а очки обладали слишком малым коэффициентом светопоглощения.

TIME REVERSAL – SEVENTH SENSE.

Не смотря на жестокие тренировки, заглядывать в будущее с помощью Мистических глаз дальше чем на десять секунд у него все еще не получалось. Но сейчас даже этого хватило, чтобы успеть выронить на пол теперь уже бесполезные камень и пистолет.

TIME REVERSAL – PENTA ACCEL.

Чужая жажда убийства обдала его кипящей волной за миг до того, как слух уловил свист рассекаемого воздуха. Действуя исключительно на вдолбленных через бесконечные повторения рефлексах, он сделал резкий шаг навстречу противнику, одновременно выбросив локоть вперед, вкладывая во «взрывной импульс» энергию всех мышц тела одновременно. Собственной физической силы ему не хватало для действительно сильного удара, для этого нужно было тренироваться еще года три-четыре, но если выполнять прием на скорости впятеро больше обычной и добавить укрепляющую магию... От чудовищной силы столкновения на миг отнялась вся правая рука до плеча, но одержимому, не ожидавшему такого отпора, пришлось хуже. Возможно, было уничтожено сердце, как минимум – раздроблено в крошку несколько ребер, порвано легкое и раздавлена большая грудная мышца. Только, черт побери, почему ЭТО все еще на ногах?! Даже катану из рук не выпустил!

Одержимый отскочил назад, выставив перед собой оружие. Синдзи воспользовался моментом и подхватил с пола руну с пистолетом. Хорошая новость – одна пуля Вампира все-таки достала, хотя и не убила. Плохие новости – второй раз использованные трюки не прокатят, одержимый успеет подстроиться даже под его предельное ускорение. Что теперь? Продержаться до тех пор, пока его не измотает кровопотеря? Но его способности к регенерации не известны. Понадеяться на удачу и разрядить в него оставшиеся патроны? Не отобьет, но уклоняться все еще способен.

В следующий миг произошло сразу много событий. Синдзи ощутил, что его тело больше его не слушается – Шики взял контроль на себя. Одержимый рванулся с места, но не к нему, а куда-то вбок. А снаружи внезапно появилось присутствие еще одного намерения убить.

TIME REVERSAL – WARP!

Проводить мгновенную рокировку двух областей пространства – занятие трудное и сильно бьющее по Мистическим глазам. Особенно если сразу после приземления в конечной точке по ушам бьет оглушительный грохот и взрывная волна швыряет тебя на асфальт.

Не теряя времени, Синдзи вскочил на ноги и взял пистолет наизготовку. Из-за поднявшейся пыли было сложно что-то разглядеть, но он точно мог сказать, что находится уже на улице и что взрыв имел одновременно магическую и техногенную природу.

«Ручной гранатомет, - с легкой завистью подсказал Шики. – С термобарическим боеприпасом, в котором аэрозоль заклят таинствами очищения. Самое эффективное оружие против шустрых тварей».

Как бы быстр ни был называвший себя Вампиром, до скорости прямого телепорта он все равно не дотягивал, и досталось ему куда сильнее. Человека подрыв даже легкого вакуумного боеприпаса в непосредственной близи должен был убить. Этот все еще держался, хотя и выглядел ощутимо потрепанным. Вывалившись из дверей, одержимый быстро огляделся и быстро кинулся прочь. Быстро с точки зрения человека, для него эта скорость была буквально черепашьей. Разумеется, это было тщетно. Агентов Похоронного Бюро в мире всего восемь. И свои номера они получают не за красивые глазки. Не прибегая к Мистическим глазам, которые буквально горели от использованной только что чрезмерно мощной магии, он успел заметить только мелькнувшую наперерез одержимому стройную тень, держащую в руках продолговатый предмет. Последовавший спустя полсекунды оглушительные выстрелы подсказали – в руках агента автоматический дробовик. В этой стране таких сокровищ было не сыскать даже на черном рынке. Но каков хитрожопый говнюк… наверняка он следил за ним до самого контакта с Вампиром, дождался, пока глупый и самоуверенный маг ослабит одержимого парой ранений а затем решил прихлопнуть обоих. Смерть мага для него ничто, зато одержимый уничтожен. Говнюк…

Так. Спокойно. Личного счета у Церкви к нему нет, для агента он не цель, а просто случайный рабочий момент. То есть, скорее всего, добивать он его не станет. Хе-хе… вот и повод познакомиться. Главное – улыбаться. И не выдавать мыслей, что больше всего на свете хочется отдать эту скотину на растерзание осам. Количество которых после взрыва несколько уменьшилось.

«Мда… опять из себя кровь цедить, да новый выводок выхаживать…»

С такими невеселыми мыслями Синдзи приблизился к агенту, флегматично раскуривавшему сигарету над бесформенной кровавой массой, только что бывшей одержимым. Точнее, к раскуривавшей. Агент был женщиной. Красивой, прекрасно сложенной женщиной лет двадцати пяти-тридцати, с абсолютно безжалостным лицом. Необычного дизайна униформа едва не искрилась от вшитых в нее серебряных нитей с защитными чарами, на глаз способными остановить как двустрофное заклинание, так и очередь из тяжелой штурмовой винтовки. Некоторые из многочисленных образцов оружия, которыми был увешан надетый на агенте жилет-разгрузка, тоже были явно магического происхождения, но относились не к Мистическим знакам современной трауматургии и даже не к церковным Таинствам, а к… ведовству. Древнейшая из существующих магическая система, берущая начало еще в Каменном веке, считалась столь же могущественной, сколь и неуклюжей, и вот пожалуйста, получила новое рождение. Затем Синдзи перевел взгляд на останки одержимого. От того мало что осталось, после нескольких выстрелов из дробовика в упор. И Синдзи был готов поклясться, что вместо обычной свинцовой дроби агент использовала частицы того же самого материализованного Таинства, которым являлись клинки Черных Ключей. Он снова оглянулся на агента, теперь уже не столько со страхом и злостью, сколько с уважением. Вне всякого сомнения, она была еретиком, как с точки зрения Ассоциации, так и Церкви. Но, черт возьми, гениальным еретиком.

- О, так ты еще живой – без особого интереса отметила агент.

- Ничто так не придает ногам скорости, как летящая в тебя термобарическая реактивная граната.

- Пятьдесят метров меньше чем за сотую долю секунды, - агент пристально на него посмотрела. – Не думал на счет национальной легкоатлетической сборной?

- Я не Мертвый Апостол и не одержимый, если вы об этом, - Синдзи протянул руку. – Шики, вольный маг, фамилию не называю по понятным причинам.

- Тома Мато, уполномоченное лицо от Святой Церкви, - на рукопожатие она не ответила, вместо этого сняла с разгрузки какую-то бутыль и полила им труп, мгновенно занявшийся голубым пламенем. - Какого черта ты тут делал?

- Собирался поймать этого типа, - Синдзи волевым усилием проигнорировал оскорбление и кивнул на сгорающее в магическом огне тело одержимого.

- Именно поймать?

- Ага. И допросить.

- Ты псих или идиот?

- Я маг. Мне было интересно, кто именно его сделал одержимым.

- С этого места поподробнее.

Конкуренты-маги и сотрудники Церкви в глазах Синдзи моментально упали на пару пунктов. Они что, действительно не удосужились допросить ту девку? Чем они вообще занимались?!

- Давайте поговорим в более подходящем месте.

До «подходящего места», оказавшегося местной церковью, добирались на автомобиле, видимо принадлежавшем одному из местных филиалов Ассамблеи. За всю дорогу Тома ни разу не взглянула на мага, примостившегося на левом сиденье и жалевшего, что не удосужился выучить ни одной молитвы. Стиль вождения у агента Похоронного Бюро был несколько… экстремальным.

- Выкладывай, что знаешь, - потребовала агент, когда посеревший Синдзи, наконец, упал на одну из скамей для прихожан.

- Имя Макина Хисаори о чем-то вам говорит?

- Говорит.

- Вы не интересовались ее контактами?

- С ней разговаривали, насколько мне известно, но осторожно, чтобы не возбудить подозрений. Никаких ценных сведений она не предоставила.

- С помощью ментального внушения мне удалось преодолеть блок в ее памяти и получить словесный портрет «источника», а точнее «переносчика» одержимости.

- Только словесный портрет? И все?

- Да. Раз уж она теперь в статусе обычного человека, я решил не разрушать ее мозг окончательно, допытываясь до правды, а поискать другого одержимого, который мог бы подтвердить или опровергнуть ее показания.

- Пересказывай, - потребовала Тома.

- Что я буду с этого иметь? – ответил Синдзи вопросом.

Довольно глупым вопросом, следует признать. Реши эта женщина сейчас его скрутить, а потом пыткой вытащить все, что нужно, он бы ничего не смог ей противопоставить. В смысле, вообще ничего. Но так ли ей нужны эти сведения, если в городе и без него должно хватать нанятых Ассоциацией специалистов? Тома тем временем схватила его за шиворот и приподняла над скамьей.

- В торгаша решил поиграть, щенок?! – рявкнула она ему в лицо. – Мы тут сидим как на пороховой бочке, еще немного – и придется сжечь весь город вместе с населением! А он спрашивает, что будет с этого иметь!

Какой еще «весь город»?! Она в своем уме? Одержимые появляются один за другим, и репетицию зомби-апокалипсиса устраивать не собираются… вроде.

- Отх-пустх-ите меня! – прохрипел полузадушенный Синдзи. – Сх-итуация же под контролем!

- Под контролем… - Тома выпустила его воротник и сама уселась напротив. – Одержимые одним своим присутствием искажают людей вокруг себя. Любой, с кем они контактировали хотя бы несколько секунд, находится в группе риска и сам очень легко может стать одержимым. Учитывая способности «переносчика», тут в любой момент может начаться настоящий ад.

- Почему вы ко мне-то прицепились?! – возмущенно спросил все еще не отдышавшийся Синдзи. – Здесь что, мало магов кроме меня?!

Тома скривилась.

- Святой отец, - крикнула она в сторону. – Сколько магов прибыло в город за последние двое суток?

- Вот этот молодой человек и все, - из-за двери, расположенной за алтарем вышел старый священник, с которым Синдзи беседовал сегодня днем.

- Что?! – «молодой человек» подскочил на месте. – Что значит «и все»?!

- Это значит, что кроме тебя тут магов нет, кретин, - выплюнула сквозь зубы агент. – И если в таком положении ты будешь упираться, я твои кишки я намотаю тебе на шею. Раз ты фрилансер, то и искать тебя никто не станет.

- Что значит – нет магов?! Вводные же рассылались всем, о ком знает Ассоциация!

- Значит, что кроме тебя не нашлось идиотов, которые готовы лезть в это пекло ради денег. Сколько тебе пообещали?

- Полтораста тысяч за мертвого переносчика, семьсот тысяч за живого, - затравлено выдавил Синдзи.

- И за чертовы полтораста тысяч ты сюда полез… крышу от жадности сорвало?

- У меня есть причины, чтобы браться за любую работу, которую предложат, - огрызнулся он. - Тем более что пока я не прибыл на место и не получил от уважаемого священника сводку, то имел довольно приблизительное представление о том, что тут творится.

- Сводка высылалась вместе с вводной, - заметила Тома.

Заметка на будущее – убить Котомине Кирея сразу по прибытии домой. Иначе все равно отвертится, скажет что потерял.

- Так. Ладно, - Синдзи потер еще не переставшие болеть глаза. – От меня что требуется?

- Словесный портрет «переносчика». И раз уж ты все равно здесь, поможешь с его поиском и уничтожением. Ты ведь специализируешься на фамилиарах, так?

Тон агента Похоронного Бюро не предусматривал возможности возражения.

- Но труп-то я могу забрать? – уточнил Синдзи.

- Если от него что-то останется – забирай.

Шикарно. Сперва чуть не убила гранатой, потом чуть не задушила, а теперь еще и прямо угрожает оставить без денег. В том, что целостность тела «переносчика» будет зависеть в основном от его вклада в общее дело, Синдзи не сомневался. Тома тем временем взяла принесенную священником банку с холодным кофе и принялась быстро пить. Маг мысленно поморщился. Скверное ощущение, когда игра ведется в одни ворота. Со стороны он и правда выглядел не лучшим образом, даже если отбросить то, что Кирей скрыл от него важную информацию. Видимо, собирался вдоволь посмеяться над тем, как Синдзи, разобравшись с ситуацией на месте, перепугается и вернется ни с чем, морально раздавленный. Да так бы и случилось, не будь у него более чем мощной мотивации.

- Кстати, - вдруг сказал он. – Раз уж мы теперь сотрудничаем, можно я буду называть вас Томато-сан?

Хрясь!

Алюминиевая банка из-под кофе жалобно хрустнула в руке агента, а Синдзи пригвоздили к скамье два пылающих яростью глаза. Тома медленно подняла палец и указала им на смятые останки банки.

- Попробуй, и в следующий раз, щенок, это будут твои яйца, - тихо пообещала она.

«Язык мой – враг мой, - вяло подумал Синдзи. – Но должна же быть в жизни хоть какая-то радость?»

Под испепеляющим взглядом агента, он принялся созывать своих фамилиаров обратно.

Ближе к утру Синдзи понял, что слежка – самое унылое занятие, какое только можно представить. Во всяком случае, после шести часов неподвижного сидения и наблюдения за городом через глаза двухсот восьмидесяти фамилиаров одновременно, он уже был готов на все что угодно – сразиться с десятком одержимых, продать душу Алайе, прилюдно пригласить Тосаку Рин на свидание или распылить в подвале у деда десяток-другой литров инстектицида. Все что угодно, лишь бы иметь возможность выпрямиться, разогнуть ноги и своими руками свернуть шею тому не то мальчику, не то девочке, который (которая?) был ответственен за все случаи одержимости.

- Пусто, - повторил он в который раз за эту ночь, плавно перетекшую в утро. – Никаких следов.

Тома зло зыркнула на него и затянулась двадцатой за ночь сигаретой. К ее чести следовало сказать, что сама она все это время играла роль детектива, выясняя личность и прошлое одержимого, размазанного ею по земле ровным тонким слоем. Попутно подняла с постелей криминалистов, притащила в участок Хисаори, где Синдзи снова погрузил ее в транс, и заставила составить фоторобот «переносчика», после чего отправила досыпать домой. Как представитель Церкви, пусть и весьма неортодоксальный, она была куда гуманнее среднестатистического мага. Фоторобот был разослан полицейским, и те принялись деловито проверять все записи уличных камер за последнюю неделю в поисках чего-нибудь похожего. Новоявленному же ассистенту она предоставила полный карт-бланш на действия и даже телепатически передала те еле уловимые отпечатки чужеродной ауры, которые сумела снять с тел уже уничтоженных одержимых. Все тщетно. Фамилиары выбились из сил и проголодались, Синдзи с трудом фокусировал зрение всего лишь двух глаз, агент Похоронного Бюро недобро щелкала затвором своего автоматического дробовика, но искомый «переносчик» как сквозь землю провалился.

Вне зависимости от его природы, осы были обязаны заметить его присутствие, если бы пролетали хотя бы в сотне метров от него, но город был чист. Строго говоря, Синдзи с самого начала показалось странным, что вспышка одержимости началась именно в Сикуре. Любые твари, выбивающиеся их понятий нормальности, будь то демоны, маги, вампиры или просто мелкое магическое и полу-магическое зверье, от неразумных фей до кракенов и йети, предпочитает территории с большой концентрацией духовных жил, а как показывала имеющаяся у священника карта, их в Сикуре практически не было. Точнее, были, они везде есть, но не выходили на поверхность.

- Падре, - наконец взмолился Синдзи. – Будьте так любезны и напрягите память! Ну не может быть, чтобы демоны взяли и на пустом месте завелись, должен быть начальный импульс, воплощенный в людских желаниях. Вы ведь местный, может, городские легенды знаете или местные страшные истории, которые малолетки по ночам на школьных чердаках рассказывают?

Особой отдачи от этого вопроса он не ожидал, да и задал его больше от безнадежности. Когда ловишь черную кошку в темной комнате, терпение, самообладание и сила воли уходят в минус быстрее, чем котировки акций обанкротившейся компании. Однако священник, которому передалась часть витавшего в церкви напряжения, повздыхал, поворчал, приволок с личной кухоньки чайник с какой-то невнятной бурдой и принялся рассказывать:

- Есть парочка историй, только не знаю, как оно помочь может. Например, есть история про ребенка-призрака, которого одноклассники утопили в бетоне и который ходит по ночам возле одной из местных школ, и отгрызает головы всем, кто с ним заговорит.

- Занятно, - буркнул Синдзи. – Дети – самые страшные люди на свете, хуже любого мага.

- Это еще почему? – осведомился священник.

- Потому что мы убиваем по каким-либо причинам, а детям для убийства даже этого не нужно. А еще какие-нибудь истории знаете?

- В общем, тут лет пятнадцать назад семья жила одна богатая… как же фамилия то ихняя… Каре, вот. У них владения к северу от города были, довольно обширный участок, на пару квадратных километров точно. Ну, они и были что-то вроде местного пугала. Знаете, такие которых все сторонятся, близко не подходят, которыми пугают самых маленьких детей, но о которых никто ничего толком не знает.

Чем-то напоминает положение тех магических семей, которые были достаточно богаты, чтобы выкупить обособленный участок земли над переплетением духовных жил. О семье Тосаки и ее доме до сих пор странные слухи ходят, да и сама она отнюдь не образец общительности.

- Вы тогда уже были Наблюдателем? Они должны были состоять у вас на учете.

- Был то был, только учитывать нечего было. Не маги они были, с нечистью не якшались и вообще вели себя прилично. Глава семейства вроде крупную строительную фирму держал, в столице префектуры. Просто жили обособленно.

Ну да, тут придраться не к чему. Чтобы расшевелить что Церковь, что Ассоциацию, надо сотворить что-то действительно масштабное. Кому какое дело до одной единственной семьи, не замеченной ни в чем предосудительном? Своих проблем хватает.

- А почему вы говорите о них в прошедшем времени?

- Так нету их больше, - пожал плечами священник.

- Уехали? Умерли?

- Нет, - священник забегал глазами, подыскивая подходящие слова. – Просто не стало их. К ним никто особо не ездил, и сами они не особо стремились с кем-то общаться, так что заметили это только тогда, когда из центра деловые партнеры приехали, потому что глава неделю как не появлялся в фирме, делами не занимался.

- И? Нашли что-то?

- Да какое там… вызвали полицию, те взломали двери особняка, а там ничего. В доме чистенько было, никаких следов борьбы и вообще чего либо. Будто там и не жил никто, только пыль успела скопиться за неделю.

- Страшное дело, - Синдзи потер подбородок. – Но бесследное исчезновение это не шутки, в этом могли быть замешаны Мертвые Апостолы или кто-то из осужденных на Печать магов. Вы должны были доложить…

- Должен был и доложил, - сварливо отозвался старик. – Только ничего там не нашли. От Ассоциации прибыл специально назначенный маг, денек повозился со своими кругами да амулетами, да и уехал ни с чем.

- Отправьте в Ассоциацию запрос на подробный отчет того, кто проводил проверку, - подала голос Тома.

- Думаете, стоит? – спросил Синдзи.

- Все лучше, чем ничего, - агент сама была не в восторге от того, чтобы использовать в качестве материала для работы мутные истории пятнадцатилетней давности. – И фамилиаров своих туда отправь. Если шанс один на миллион – это еще не ноль.

- Падре, а покажите-ка на карте, где эти Каре жили?

Священник подтянул к себе карту, повертел ее так и эдак, словно что-то припоминая, и разочарованно протянул:

- Нету тут их дома. У них же владения были за городской чертой, километрах в пяти от города, а у меня тут самое большее на километр от нее отображено.

Агент и маг переглянулись, одновременно подумав об одном и том же.

- Падре, будьте так любезны, когда будете отправлять запрос, затребуйте, пожалуйста, еще карту духовных жил вокруг города, километров так на десять вокруг. Кстати, что случилось с тем домом потом?

- Да ничего. Наследников не объявилось, так что потом все территории отошли в собственность муниципалитета. Но поскольку там сплошной лес, и неудобные почвы, на них никто внимания пятнадцать лет не обращал. Может, теперь и решили что-то строить.

- Я это выясню, - пообещала Тома.

Синдзи одарил ее грустным взглядом. У сотрудников городской администрации, когда она откроется, будет очень тяжелое утро. По сравнению с этой машиной для убийств и добычи информации умный и циничный маг Аозаки Токо казалась воплощением доброты, понимания и всепрощения.

«Почему все женщины, которых я встречаю, либо смертельно опасны, либо безумны, либо и то и другое одновременно? – грустно подумал маг. – Пригласить что ли Аяко в кафе, как вернусь? Хотя… она из той же оперы».

- Раз уж все при деле, - объявил он, - то я иду к себе в мотель, посплю хоть пару часов и что-нибудь съем. И мне надо покормить моих жучков.

Уходя из церкви, он чувствовал спиной пренебрежительные взгляды агента и священника, но беспокоиться об этом было выше его сил. Магическая метка на руке не переставала пылать огнем, исключая всякую возможность того, что в ближайшие дни удастся выспаться. Думать о деле сил уже просто не было.

До отеля он доковылял довольно быстро, отметил на полусонном лице консьержа выражение некоторой озадаченности, поскольку тот не мог вспомнить, когда Синдзи успел уйти, и ввалился в свой номер. Плеснув осам немного сиропа прямо на стол, он рухнул на кровать, забросил в рот пару таблеток снотворного, и попытался забыться сном.

Без особого, надо сказать, успеха. Уже очень давно сон не приносил ему нужного отдыха, хотя извечные кошмары и стали восприниматься как-то отстраненно. Страшная это вещь – привычка. Так ведь к чему угодно можно привыкнуть. Сакура вон привыкла…

Проснулся Синдзи только к десяти часам. Пропущенных вызовов на телефоне не было. Чертыхнувшись, маг подскочил с кровати, сгреб горстью обожравшихся сиропом фамилиаров в кейс и пулей вылетел из номера, на ходу проверяя, на месте ли оружие. Тома Мато наверняка уже выяснила все, что нужно, и, если их догадка оказалась верна, уничтожила «переносчика». Ну так прибудем хоть к разбору полетов… с досады Синдзи скрипнул зубами. Столько усилий, и все впустую, домой придется ехать несолоно хлебавши.

Такси в настолько мелком городке просто не было, тратить силы на беготню тоже не особо хотелось, так что пошел он просто пешком, а спустя десять минут повезло поймать попутку. Пока ехали, Синдзи всерьез раздумывал, не будет ли наилучшим вариантом после прибытия пристрелить водителя.

Когда шум мотора заглох вдали, Синдзи поставил кейс на землю и выпустил наружу ос – просто для очистки совести. Где находятся бывшие владения Каре, он знал довольно приблизительно, так что поисками займутся они, пролетая над верхушками деревьев. Синдзи же присел у обочины и погрузился в бездну самоуничижения. Первая самостоятельная операция бездарно провалена потому, что оставил временного компаньона без присмотра, и этот компаньон, как заведено в таких случаях, не замедлил его кинуть. Остается разве что быстренько разыскать место боя и примазаться к победе, как оказывавший «посильную помощь».

Осы тем временем разыскали полуразвалившийся двухэтажный особняк, и подали сигнал. Синдзи поднялся и двинулся на их неслышимый пеленг, попутно проклиная не ремонтировавшуюся пятнадцать лет дорогу, из-за которой приходилось ломиться прямо сквозь лес.

Спустя четверть часа прогулки по зарослям он стоял перед старым кирпичным строением с заколоченными окнами и выбитой дверью, в котором наверняка не единожды успели побывать мародеры и охочие до острых ощущений школьники.

Оглядев остов, некогда бывший довольно красивым домом, Синдзи разочарованно похлопал себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки и только через несколько секунд вспомнил, что никогда в жизни не курил. Это все из-за Шики…

И тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Не из-за Шики, разумеется. Просто он понял, что не чувствует в воздухе следов магии. Запаха порохового дыма тоже не было. А еще двери особняка валялись ПЕРЕД ним, а не внутри него…

Руки машинально потянули из кармана пистолет. Синдзи осторожно сделал еще пару шагов к дому и теперь уже мог явственно почувствовать то, что всегда безошибочно выдавало присутствие демонов. Искажение мира. Именно из-за него любой маг трижды подумает перед тем, как связываться даже с одним демоном. Именно от него отгораживались мощнейшими барьерами исследователи в Часовой Баше. И именно это искажение не могло причинить Синдзи никакого вреда.

«Спокойно, - подумал он. – Спокойно. Это ведь всего лишь маленький мальчик. Или девочка».

Десяток ос из кружившего вокруг развалин роя спикировали вниз, на разведку. Чердак… второй этаж… первый этаж… пусто. Везде пусто. Он сквозь землю что ли провалился? Кстати идея, надо поискать вход в подвал. Еще две минуты поисков… пусто. Черт те что…

Взяв пистолет наизготовку, Синдзи осторожно вошел внутрь. Прогнившие доски предательски поскрипывали под ногами. Мистические глаза не могли уловить ничего странного. В вокруг не чувствовалось ни капли магии. Только инстинкты истошно орали во все горло: «Опасность!».

- Вас сюда никто не звал, - раздался сзади тихий высокий голос.

Сразу оборачиваться Синдзи не стал, только покрепче стиснул рукоятку пистолета. В самом деле, это всего лишь маленький мальчик. Судя по звуку, дистанция около семи метров. Но серьезно, как он ухитрился подкрасться так близко?! Предохранитель снят, патрон дослан, курок взведен, ничего не забыл. Но эта демоническая аура просто ужасна! Спокойно, и раз и два и три…

TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL.

Четыре выстрела в грудь «переносчика» слились в один продолжительный грохот. Не прекращая огонь, Синдзи левой рукой скользнул в карман куртки, выдергивая на свет Черные Ключи. Семь метров – это всего три шага. Три шага даже при двойном ускорении – это всего треть секунды. Пули отшвырнули легкое тельце назад, удар двух святых клинков довершил дело, пригвоздив голову «переносчика» к кирпичной стене.

Синдзи опустил пистолет и попятился назад. Перед глазами все плыло, сердце ухало в груди так, что казалось, вот-вот проломит ребра и вырвется наружу. Пережитый только что страх еще не отпустил, ноги дрожали и готовы были в любой момент подкоситься, будто ватные. Кислая вонь от сгоревшего пороха смешивалась с запахом пролитой крови, образуя какое-то тошнотворное амбре.

«Что, и это все?» - недоуменно подумал он.

В его представлении, «переносчик» должен был быть тварью жуткой и смертоносной, против которой выходить в одиночку – верх идиотизма. А тут пара пуль и готово дело. Синдзи почувствовал, как из груди вместе с сердцем рвется истерический смех. Экзекуторы два месяца мелкой гребенкой шерстили город, а всего-то надо было расширить на несколько километров границу поиска! Хотя, их можно было понять, демоны не любят безлюдные места. Маг перевел взгляд на жертву. Хм, пожалуй, это все-таки мальчик, хотя сложения стройного, если не сказать хрупкого. Волосы длинные, до пояса. Одет в какую-то истертую синюю не то пижаму, не то комбинезон. От лица, пробитого Черными Ключами, осталось немного, так что опознавать его придется дантисту. Синдзи невесело усмехнулся. Этого опознавать уже никто не будет, разве что в Ассоциации решат вдруг навести справки.

«Стоп, а что это у него с руками и ногами?»

Те и правда выглядели несколько странно. Совершенно черные, но явно не из-за перчаток или носков, а сами по себе. И, судя по растекающемуся вокруг искажению, именно в них таились демоны, которыми управлял этот парнишка.

Вдруг конечности мертвеца задергались, хотя церковные клинки надежно приковывали его к стене. Синдзи отскочил назад, торопливо вскинул пистолет и разрядил по ним оставшуюся обойму, но было поздно. Угольно-черные руки и ноги оторвались от тела «переносчика» и теперь жили своей жизнью. Их очертания, поплыли, заклубились, и спустя какую-то долю секунды перед Синдзи появилось четыре каких-то странных существа, словно сотканных из струй черного дыма. Первое больше всего было похоже на крупную собаку или волка. Второе – нечто напоминающее громадного, едва умещающегося в холле особняка ската-манту, зачем-то вылезшего на сушу. Третье парило в полуметре от пола и имело форму правильного октаэдра приблизительно двух метров в поперечнике. Четвертое имело антропоморфные очертания, и держалось за спинами своих более крупных собратьев.

Шестое чувство запоздало подсказывало, что демоны не скрывались в конечностях, они и были конечностями.

Беглый анализ показывал, что ситуация хуже некуда. Синдзи один, и помощи ждать неоткуда. Из оружия остался только нож, пистолет еще нужно перезарядить. Против него – четыре материализованных демона, настолько напитанных энергией, что они способны поддерживать свое воплощение даже после смерти носителя. Их жажда убийства так сильна, что ощущается почти физически. Вывод?

Это конец.

Сражаться нечем.

Убежать невозможно.

Сейчас его убьют.

Похожий на волка демон рванулся к нему черной молнией, демонстрируя скорость за пределами человеческой реакции. И именно это резкое движение спасло Синдзи от мгновенной смерти, выведя его из оцепенения.

TIME REVERSAL – TRIPPLE ACCEL.

Зубы демона клацнули под ухом, не вырвали из шеи шмат мяса а только разорвали кожу. Синдзи отмахнулся ножом, но без толку, лезвие прошло сквозь тело противника без какого либо сопротивления.

Демон-волк приземлился на четыре лапы, но тут же развернулся и прыгнул снова, с удвоенной яростью. На этот раз уклониться не получилось, вроде бы бесплотная, но одновременно невероятно тяжелая туша сшибла Синдзи с ног и придавила к земле. Челюсти демона сомкнулись на плече с силой медвежьего капкана, здоровенные когти начали рвать тело. Явственно затрещали кости.

Несмотря на чудовищную боль и безнадежность ситуации, Синдзи вдруг овладело странное спокойствие. Мысли стали течь лениво, даже немного вяло. Сейчас это демон сожрет его живьем. Он умрет, и все вернется на свои места. Шики отправится обратно на Трон Героев, и даже не вспомнит этих событий. Рин вся изведется, потому что не в кого безнаказанно пострелять гандрами. Кирей ничего не скажет, только ухмыльнется, когда его никто не будет видеть. Гильгамеш даже не заметит его отсутствия. Дед, лишившись перспективного наследника, снова переключит внимание на Сакуру. А Сакура, скорее всего, не выдержит такого удара и сломается навсегда. Может даже наложит на себя руки.

Опять.

Опять? Да, как и в тот раз. Только на этот раз ее смерть станет результатом его неуемного стремления а не его начальным импульсом. Стремления… а чего он вообще хотел? Да, хотел дать сестренке шанс на нормальную жизнь. Да, хотел указать деду его место. Но это все не то, не главное. Магии хотел? Чудес? Так уже убедился, что их не бывает даже в этом мире. Стоп. Магия!

Метка!

TIME REVERSAL – PENTA ACCEL.

Вот так, выиграем немного времени. Дед говорил не пользоваться меткой неделю, но сейчас не приходится выбирать. Мысленным усилием Синдзи активировал внедренную под кожу сеть из искусственно выращенных магических цепей. По ощущениям это было равносильно погружению руки в ванну с расплавленным металлом, но зато эта боль немного отвлекла от боли в изгрызенном плече.

В мозг хлынул настоящий шквал информации. Все пятисотлетние наработки семьи Макири оказались разом втиснуты в его память, и сложно было вычленить из него что-то конкретное. Создание подчиняющих чар – не то… заклинание для поглощения жизни на расстоянии – не то… какое-то странное боевое заклинание – близко, но тоже не то… нужно что-то, что позволит справиться сразу с четырьмя целями! Черт, быстрее… быстрее! Вот, «Проклятый сковывающий слой», должно помочь!

Активация.

По всему телу прошла волна боли еще более сильной, чем любая испытанная прежде. Мир захлестнула красная пелена, быстро меняющая свой цвет на черный. Ощущение тяжести от придавливавшего его к полу тела демона-волка пропало. И больше ничьи зубы не вгрызались в его плоть. Синдзи просто неподвижно лежал, упрямо поддерживал активированное заклинание и ощущал, как из него медленно вместе с кровью и запасенной в магических цепях праной вытекает жизнь.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал. Его Мистические глаза дективировались сами, когда в глазных цепях закончились последние капли праны. Заклинание проклятого слоя тоже прекратило расширяться и рассеялось. Из-за перегрузки глаз Синдзи ничего не видел, из-за сильных повреждений тела не мог шевельнуться. Все, что он знал, это то, что он жив. Просто потому, что мертвецы не чувствую боль. Болело изжеванное челюстями демона плечо. Болела рука с магической меткой. Болели длинные рваные раны от когтей.

Еще было тихо. Так тихо бывает либо если вокруг никого нет, либо если все умерли. Хочется надеяться, что «проклятый слой», чем бы он ни был, поглотил демонов без остатка.

Дышать приходилось глубоко, но все равно воздуха не хватало. Сердце уже не колотилось в грудь, а мелко дрожало, будто от страха, силилось перекачать те остатки крови, что еще оставались у Синдзи в сосудах. Победа далась тяжело, очень тяжело. Вся левая рука до сих пор пылает огнем, магическая метка использует свою энергию, чтобы не дать умереть хозяину, но когда иссякнет запас праны – он умрет. Слишком много потерял крови. Чудо, что не развился травматический шок.

Если бы оставались силы, Синдзи бы взвыл с досады. Выдержать бой с четырьмя полностью сформированными демонами и умереть от кровопотери – более идиотскую смерть представить сложно.

«Хрена с два я тут подохну!» - с неожиданной даже для самого себя злобой подумал он.

Что есть кровь? Кровь есть жидкость, имеющая в основе воду. Всего лишь. То есть, нужно всего лишь набрать воды. В воздухе в среднем содержится пять-семь граммов водяного пара на кубический метр. Нужно возместить потерю примерно полутора литров. Если собрать всю воду вокруг этих развалин – должно хватить. Ладно, хватит и литра.

Творить магию приходилось вслепую, глаза еще не пришли в норму после перегрузки. Водяной пар собирался со всех окрестностей, до куда получалось дотянуться, и конденсировался в один водяной шарик. Нагреть его до нужных тридцати шести градусов не составило труда.

«Но обычная вода, впрыснутая внутривенно в большом количестве, может вызвать падение концентрации натриевых и калийных ионов в крови, гемолиз, а то и остановку сердца, - напомнил Шики. – Нужно превратить воду хотя бы в физраствор».

«Спасибо, друг», - подумал Синдзи без капли сарказма.

Где взять материал для починки собственного организма? Для мастера Червей такой вопрос вообще не стоит, потому что эти фамилиары создаются магом фактически из самого себя. На девятьсот миллилитров раствора нужно совсем немного. Синдзи приманил с улицы двух ос, мысленно велел их телам распасться в прах и заставил их останки втянуться в зависшую над его распростертым телом водяную сферу.

Еще через несколько минут интенсивного перемешивания и нескольких внесенных поправок смеси у Синдзи в распоряжении было около литра жидкости, почти не отличавшейся по составу от плазмы крови. Прекрасно. А теперь надо лишь поглотить это.

Уж что-что, а магия Поглощения была основополагающей в системе Макири, и с ней мог справиться даже плохо обученный маг, имевший в распоряжении только магическую метку. Ее возможности позволяли не только нивелировать мелкие загрязнения и недочеты в составе искусственно созданной плазмы, но даже ассимилировать части чужих тел. Синдзи втайне надеялся, что к этой магии ему никогда прибегать не придется.

Кровотечение было остановлено меткой, кровопотерю только что частично восполнили. Эритроцитов в крови не прибавилось, с дыханием еще несколько часов будут проблемы, но хотя бы выровнялось давление. Что дальше? Раны, надо затянуть раны.

«Черви, а ну быстро все сюда!»

Что хорошего в Червях – они очень примитивно устроены, а потому из них можно легко сделать все, что угодно. У деда в распоряжении были сотни специализированных разновидностей. Фамилиары Синдзи были довольно универсальны, но в первую очередь заточены под наблюдение, и ничего не могли действительно хорошо, но соединить края ран, пока действовали простенькие заживляющие заклинания, они вполне могли. С плечом было хуже – раны были очень глубокими и обширными, правая рука плохо слушалась, хотя пальцы на ней двигались нормально. Похоже, в каком-то месте были повреждены сухожилия. Это уже серьезно. Надо валить домой как можно скорее, с такими вещами лучше показаться деду, а лучше Кирею, за этой ухмыляющейся образиной должок. Черт с ним, с «переносчиком», радоваться надо, что жив остался…

Прошло еще какое-то время, может несколько минут, а может и часы. С улицы послышались голоса, но намерение убить не ощущалось. Еще через несколько секунд в дом через выбитую дверь ворвались несколько человек. Прищурившись, Синдзи смог опознать их по длинным одеждам и оружию – экзекуторы Ассамблеи Восьмого Таинства и агент Похоронного Бюро Тома Мато вместе с ними с автоматическим дробовиком наперевес.

- Добрый день, господа, - прошептал он одними губами. – А я уже чуть было не уснул.

- Ты все еще живой? – поморщилась агент раздраженно.

- Извините.

- Что тут произошло?

- Я подумал, что вы все выяснили раньше меня и поспешил сюда. Никого не нашел, решил зайти внутрь. Встретил «переносчика» и прикончил его. При нем было четыре воплотившихся демона, заменявших ему руки и ноги, они исчезли, но успели меня немного поцарапать. Так что я решил прилечь отдохнуть.

«Если точно, поцарапал меня всего один из них, трое других в бою не участвовали», - мысленно добавил он.

- Я же говорила, что крышу сорвало.

- У меня есть причина, по которой мне надо лезть в пекло, и есть причина, по которой я обязан из пекла вернуться живым. Только и всего.

- Что с ним делать? - спросил один из экзекуторов. – Мне его прикончить?

- Отставить, - прервала его агент. – В этом нет необходимости.

«Решили, что я и так копыта откину? Не дождетесь, я еще на ваших могилах джигу станцую».

- Через несколько часов тут будут уполномоченные представители Ассоциации, - произнес другой экзекутор. – Ваши инструкции?

- Телом займется маг, было заранее оговорено, что его получает Ассоциация. Дом – сжечь, затем провести ритуалы очищения. Пусть одна группа останется на тот случай, если в городе остались инициированные, но еще не созревшие одержимые. Если в течение месяца не будет ни одного случая, операцию следует считать законченной.

Вот так дело и разрешилось, даже быстрее и проще, чем Синдзи предполагал в самых смелых мечтах. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он оперся на стену и осмотрел результат трудов своих неправедных. Внешне в полуразвалившемся холле почти ничего не изменилось, только пол покрывал ровный тончайший слой засохшей крови. «Проклятый слой» требовал материальной основы для сотворения, и им стала кровь. Пришпиленный за голову к стене труп «переносчика», причудливо и страшно похожий на мертвого жука, висел на прежнем месте. Синдзи пришла мысль, что на вид «переносчику» как раз лет пятнадцать, и что виновник таинственного исчезновения семейства Каре сейчас находится перед ним. К собственному удивлению он понял, что его по какой-то причине жжет совесть. В чем дело? Он же все сделал правильно! Надо это потом обдумать…

Кое-как переставляя ноги и придерживаясь рукой за стену он вышел наружу. Кейс стоял на том же месте, где он его оставил. Открыв его, Синдзи под холодными взглядами экзекуторов загнал всех своих фамилиаров на место и вытащил бинт. Наверное, у Сакуры есть способности к предвидению, раз уж настояла взять это с собой.

Стянув с себя изорванную и перемазанную в крови верхнюю одежду, Синдзи принялся одной рукой перевязывать искалеченное плечо.

Пожалуй, стоит сдержать слово и навестить завтра священника.


	16. Chapter 15

**Глава 14: Что делает нас людьми**

- Понимаете, падре, они тоже люди. Больные люди, их лечить надо, - Синдзи опрокинул в себя чашечку рисовой водки и попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд на священнике. – Лечить надо, а не убивать. Вот смотрите, вот живет псих какой-нибудь, а потом его накрыло, и пошел он на улицу, и кого-то там порезал. Или побил. Или… эээ… покусал. Ну, ведь его поймают, и будут судить. И не казнят, и в это… в тюрьму не посадят. А посадят его в больницу, где будет ему уход и будет безопасность – и ему и от него. Ну вот и у нас также. Какая разница, от чего мозги набекрень съезжают – от шизофрении или от демонов?

Напиваться до совершеннолетия вообще некрасиво. Напиваться в компании католического священника – странно. Напиваться в компании католического священника, если ты несовершеннолетний маг, буквально сутки назад своими руками убивший одержимого-Владыку, подчинившего себе сразу четырех демонов – это просто жалко. Синдзи сколько угодно мог проклинать себя за бесхарактерность, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Удивленные глаза убитого им учителя не единожды являлись ему в ночных кошмарах, а теперь к ним добавятся странные белые глаза юноши-одержимого, такие же удивленные. Он успел их разглядеть во всех деталях за миг до того, как вонзил в них Черные Ключи.

«У них всегда удивленное выражение, - говорил Шики. – Редко какое существо способно осознать, что спустя несколько мгновений умрет».

- Так и лечат их, экзорцисты лечат - склочный старик сегодня был удивительно спокоен. – Вот, девчонку же ту вылечили.

- На ней теперь клеймо сумасшедшей, - возразил Синдзи. – Это еще хуже смерти. Плюс пожизненное наблюдение и постоянный риск рецидива.

- Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы она убивала?

- Конкретно для нее – однозначно было бы лучше. И… и вовсе не обязательно, что она кого-то убьет. Один из обезвреженных одержимых вообще никого не трогал, закуклился в своем замкнутом пространстве и сидел себе тихо. Или вон наш этот… «переносчик». Его пятнадцать лет было не видно, не слышно. Вот как это было… - Синдзи налил в чашечку еще сакэ. – Родился пятнадцать лет назад в богатой но не шибко общительной семье один мальчик. Родился он без рук, без ног. И что-то там случилось при его рождении, что и родители его исчезли, и вся прислуга в доме. И стали маленькому мальчику служить демоны. Пятнадцать лет ему служили. Один его защищал, второй на себе кататься позволял, третий служил колыбелью, а четвертый мог даже превратиться в его отца, - Синдзи опрокинул в себя обжигающую жидкость. – Хорошо, наверное, когда отец есть… И главное, все демоны ему как руки и ноги были. Понимаете? Он без них не мог, а они без него. Пятнадцать лет жили себе в глуши и никого не трогали… он, наверное, просто хотел общества себе подобных, потому и наводил одержимость. А я его…

- Это все твои домыслы, - сухо сказал священник. – Самого чуть не порвали, а он ноет.

- Так не со зла же они! Они его защитить пытались!

- Тьфу… нелюдей ему жалко! Если чистоплюй такой, чего в это дело подался?!

- Чего-чего… надо и все тут. Надо – слово такое есть.

- Иди домой, - посоветовал священник и отобрал у него бутылку. – Иди и брось это все.

- Ага, - пробормотал Синдзи. – Иду.

Слегка покачиваясь, он вышел прочь из церкви и направил стопы к автобусной остановке. До прибытия автобуса, который мог бы отвезти его в столицу префектуры, где можно было сесть на поезд до Фуюки, оставалось еще больше часа, так что Синдзи расположился на скамейке и закрыл глаза. К вящему его неудовольствию, на свежем воздухе хмель быстро выветривался из голову, и нежелательная ясность мышления возвращалась сполна.

- Ничего личного, - шептал он себе под нос. – Ничего личного…

Эта авантюра, хотя и закончилась формально успешно, обошлась ему очень дорого. Вчера он все-таки рискнул обратиться в обычную больницу, пожаловавшись на нападение бездомной собаки. Он не мог ручаться, что не вызвал вообще никаких подозрений, но по крайней мере ему наложили швы. Выложить пришлось более чем солидную сумму, и это все равно не давало достаточных гарантий полноценного заживления. Болели раны, причиняла боль метка, болело избитое тело. Слабость чувствовалась до сих пор, и уйдет она только через несколько дней, лишенных чрезмерных физических нагрузок и при достаточном питании. Это если не вспоминать об уродливых шрамах, которые останутся на всю жизнь. Девушка, которая увидит его без рубашки, будет очень неприятно удивлена.

Вдобавок к этому экзекуторы отобрали у него Черные Ключи. Мотивировали тем, что он нелегально использует имущество Церкви. Спорить было бесполезно, да и опасно. Повезло, что не убили на месте. Вообще, после того, как Синдзи выбрался из тех руин особняка живым и в одном куске, он с полным правом мог считать себя самым везучим человеком на свете. Только неизвестно, насколько этой его удачи хватит.

По этой причине он не знал, как относиться к третьему обстоятельству. Демоны, которых накрыло проклятие сковывающего слоя, не исчезли. Даже сидя под пасмурным весенним небом, Синдзи ощущал чужеродное шевеление в собственной душе. Судьба не лишена иронии – если бы не угнездившийся в нем разрушительный дух, эти демоны поглотили бы его сознание за считанные часы, а так их удавалось держать в узде. Возможно, будь Синдзи более опытен в семейной магии, то смог бы поглотить их без остатка, но вряд ли стал бы это делать. С его точки зрения это выглядело расточительством. Вероятно, их еще удастся вытащить. Занятно это как-то. Служили одному человеку, теперь в плену у того, кто его убил.

При мысли об одержимом Синдзи снова помрачнел. Та его часть, которая прислушивалась к мнению Шики и сам Шики в два голоса утверждали, что работа есть работа, и что все равно все когда-нибудь умрут, так что нет разницы, когда это произойдет. Но пусть по вине того парня погибло немало людей, со своей точки зрения Синдзи мог его понять, поскольку сам недалеко ушел от него. Да, его уничтожение отвращало значительную угрозу. Да, Ассоциация перевела на его счета положенные полтораста тысяч долларов, как только ее полномочные представители получили в свое распоряжение труп, благо ей было безразличен возраст исполнителя. Но на душе все равно было гадко. Это просто и понятно, когда убиваешь ради самозащиты, за это никто не осудит. Это логично, когда убиваешь на войне, с этим мирятся. Как маг, он бы смог оправдать для себя убийство случайного свидетеля. Но убийство исключительно с целью заработка… Синдзи содрогнулся от отвращения к самому себе.

Пока не вспомнил, зачем все затеял. И впервые подумал – а соизмеримо ли это? Мысленно Синдзи представил себе громадные весы, на одной чаше которых в одиночестве сидела Сакура, а на другой громоздилась гора мертвых тел. С самого начала он твердо решил не говорить сестре, какой ценой намерен купить ей свободу, она не одобрила бы этого в любом случае. Слишком добросердечна. Но сейчас он не был уверен, что сможет оправдать столько смертей даже перед собой. Сто пятьдесят тысяч за голову. Нужно семь миллионов. Если поделить, то с округлением получается сорок семь. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Раз за разом спускать курок, глядя при этом в глаза – и только для этого?! Неужели нет никакого другого способа?!

«Возьми себя в руки, - сухо буркнул Шики. – Своими цепями ты не стесняешься пользоваться, хотя ради них погибло людей не меньше».

«Не сравнивай меня с собой! Мы разные люди».

«Да не дуйся… я даже рад, что тебя так корежит. Ты, по крайней мере, остаешься человеком».

«Извини. Просто… Шики, мне страшно. Страшно, что остановиться не смогу».

«Не дрейфь. Сакура сильная, сильнее, чем мы оба вместе взятые. Просто позволь ей удерживать тебя от падения. Понимаешь принцип? Ты поможешь ей, она поможет тебе».

Подошел автобус, и Синдзи позволил себе погрузиться в то замечательное состояние, которое называется «в дороге». Те проблемы, что преследуют в пункте отправления, остаются позади. Те, что ожидают в пункте прибытия, еще где-то далеко и не беспокоят. Мир сжимается до размеров сиденья и проплывающего за окном пейзажа. В этом мире никто не побеспокоит, в этом мире ничего не происходит, даже боль истерзанном, а потом кое-как сшитом теле отступает на второй план. Лучше этого только то ощущение, когда возвращаешься домой, если там есть, кому тебя встретить.

В столице префектуры почти сразу удалось пересесть на поезд, так что состояние «в дороге» не успело развеяться. Снова примостившись к окну, Синдзи достал сотовый и разослал SMS-запросы о состоянии своих счетов. С момента первого размещения бумаг он не особо интересовался их состоянием, других проблем было навалом, так что результат его немало удивил. Три миллиона восемьсот пятьдесят тысяч, с учетом полученного за операцию в Сикуре. Ай да Король Героев… если, даже просто с некоторой задержкой повторяя его операции, удалось прибавить более двадцати процентов за четыре месяца, то страшно подумать, с какой скоростью росли его собственные капиталы. Остается только надеяться, что он не устроит из-за случайного каприза глобальный финансовый кризис… Синдзи спрятал телефон. Может, все не так плохо? Может, в плане добычи средств полностью положиться на вложения в ценные бумаги и сверхъестественную способность Гильгамеша притягивать богатство? Осторожность, гордость и Шики в один голос твердо ответили – нет!

Три часа в поезде пролетели незаметно. Ступив на перрон и поправив под рубашкой маскирующий амулет, Синдзи зябко поежился. Разодранную когтями демона и перемазанную в крови куртку пришлось сжечь, вместе с первым комплектом одежды, а в городе как раз дождь лил как из ведра. И зонта нет. А, к черту… по сотовому вызвал такси и назвал адрес дома. Правда, был соблазн сразу поехать в церковь и популярно объяснить Кирею с помощью огнестрельного оружия, что утаивать важную информацию нехорошо, но по здравому размышлению от этого намерения пришлось отказаться. Экзекутор еще не скоро будет ему по зубам.

Сакура встретила его в гостиной взглядом, воплощавшим собой немой укор. Поприветствовала сухо, будто Синдзи не исчез на двое суток, а отлучился в ближайший магазин. Правда, ее покрасневшие от недосыпания глаза от него не укрылись. Значит, нервничала, не могла уснуть? Извини сестренка, это для твоего же блага. Хотя то, что кому-то не безразлична его судьба, немного льстило Синдзи.

- В пятницу звонила Тосака-семпай, - обронила она. – Хотела с тобой переговорить, и очень разозлилась, когда узнала, что ты уехал.

- Это для меня она Тосака, а для тебя – сестра, Рин, Красный Дьявол, жадина, в крайнем случае – дура лохматая. Звучит идиотски, но можешь выбирать. Чего ей было надо?

- Не сказала, но очень настаивала, чтобы ты к ней зашел, когда приедешь, - Сакура недовольно дернула щекой.

- Обойдется, - отрезал Синдзи.

Идти на территорию, где у этой стервы будет решающее преимущество? Пусть ищет идиота в другом месте.

- Но разве…

- Нет. Я не знаю, чего именно от нее следует ожидать, но я скорее поверю в то, что ты станешь чемпионом мира по реслингу, чем в добрые намерения Тосаки по отношению ко мне. Если она приглашает меня на свою территорию, значит, наверняка задумала какую-то гадость. Чертова лесбиянка…

- Кто? – заинтересованно спросила Сакура. А, ну да, у нее же с кругозором не особо...

- Это такие извращенки, которые парням предпочитают девушек, - пояснил Синдзи. – И я очень прошу тебя не предпринимать экспериментов в данной области.

- Ладно, не буду, - Сакура отвела на секунду глаза, о чем-то раздумывая, а потом толкнула Синдзи на диван, крепко сжала руками его плечи и заглянула в глаза. – Слушай, я не стану спрашивать, чем ты занимаешься. Если тебе придется опять уехать ненадолго – я это стерплю. Но заруби себе на носу, - голос девушки упал до шепота. – Ты – мой. Моя собственность. И ничей больше! И если ты вздумаешь удрать…

- Сакура, спокойно! – прошипел Синдзи сквозь зубы, давя рвущийся из груди крик и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не оттолкнуть ее. – У меня плечо болит!

Девушка на миг испуганно отпрянула, а потом принялась сдирать с него рубашку. Ничего особенного там увидеть было нельзя, слой бинтов закрывал все самое страшное, но ей и этого зрелища хватило, чтобы придти в себя.

- И-извини, - пролепетала она и вся сжалась, будто опасалась удара. – Я просто…

Синдзи имел достаточный опыт общения с сестрой, чтобы не обижаться на такое ее поведение. Он положил руку ей на лоб и получил подтверждение очевидного – Сакура буквально горела. Чего и следовало ожидать, раз уж он отсутствовал двое с половиной суток.

- Ничего, - успокоил он сестру. – Я все понимаю. Сейчас все исправим…

На «исправление» пришлось потратить целый час в комнате Синдзи, благо та была ближе. К счастью, Сакуре хватило здравомыслия не заставлять его напрягаться сверх меры, она взяла инициативу на себя. Пока сестра гасила с его помощью спровоцированную Червями похоть, Синдзи думал не о ее уже распускающейся в полную силу красоте или соблазнительном теле, а только о том, чтобы не разошлись наложенные за сутки до этого швы.

- Прости, что у меня такое тело, - тихо сказала она, когда они закончили. – Я доставляю одни проблемы.

- Не извиняйся, - ответил он. – Я еще сделаю тебя нормальным человеком.

«Дед, я тебя ненавижу», - подумал Синдзи зло, выходя из комнаты.

До него пусть и с опозданием, но дошло, что Зокен ухитрился испоганить жизнь не только Сакуре, но и ему. Влияние Червей на Сакуру усиливалось по мере того, как продолжалось ее половое созревание, и в таком случае то, что происходит сейчас, это еще далеко не предел. В конце концов, ей только через полтора месяца пятнадцать будет. В своих мужских силах он не сомневался, возраст, регулярные нагрузки и здоровое питание располагали, но вот за прочность организма, регулярно подвергавшегося побоям, ранениям и вредным магическим воздействия, не ручался. Не говоря уже о том, что Черви действовали не только на тело Сакуры, но и на ее психику. Поразмыслив над этим над чашкой чая, он решил взять свои слабовольные мыслишки о том, чтобы не торопиться со сбором денег, назад. Наоборот, надо приложить все усилия и максимально ускорить этот процесс. На кону стояло не только благополучие Сакуры, но и, что не менее важно, его собственное. Не смотря на занятия магией, Синдзи не терял надежды на хотя бы подобие нормальной жизни, в которой он сам будет распоряжаться своей судьбой и не будет выполнять роль антипсихотической таблетки для сводной сестры.

Но как ускорить этот процесс? Синдзи выложил перед собой лист бумаги и взял ручку. На биржевые процессы он повлиять не в состоянии, так что сосредоточиться надо на выполнении той работы, которую удастся получить от Ассоциации, благо законспирированные контакты, специально для этого созданные, он им оставил. А что можно улучшить в этом плане? Резкая боль в правом плече дала очевидный ответ – надо сделать так, чтобы уничтожать цель быстрее и надежнее, а самому получать минимум повреждений, а уж если получил – иметь возможность как можно быстрее привести себя в норму. После секундного раздумья Синдзи вписал первый пункт:

Прибрести морфий или другое обезболивающее местного действия.

И для улучшения эффекта – не носить его в обычном виде, а начинять им фамилиаров. Не придется тратить время на поиски шприца, который вдобавок может потеряться или сломаться. А Червей-ос надо бы улучшить, да…

Взять за основу для второго вида фамилиаров японского шершня – местный эндемик, высокая грузоподъемность.

Да, так будет лучше. Большая доза перевозимого груза, большая скорость и дальность полета. Жрать сахарного сиропа, правда, тоже больше будут, но он дешевый, справимся.

Бронежилет, самый надежный из тех, которые можно приобрести легально. Примечание: Доработать! Усилить защиту всеми средствами!

Вообще говоря, это должно было идти первым пунктом, ну да ладно. Синдзи почесал затылок и добавил еще два подпункта: «нарукавники?и «обувь?». Ботинки это хорошо для повседневного ношения. А в экстремальной ситуации надо что-нибудь попрочнее.

Подыскать оружие для дальнего боя. Принять меры для того, чтобы каждая встречная шавка от пуль не уворачивалась и руками их не ловила.

На счет ближнего боя Синдзи даже не заикался. Его пусть и скромный, но опыт показывал, что каждая попытка влезть в рукопашную заканчивается для него крайне болезненно и травмирующее, а теперь, когда он лишился церковных клинков, делать там вообще было нечего. Его навыков хватало для элементарной самозащиты, но никак не для серьезного дела. С долей зависти он вспомнил, что Тома Мато, как агент «похоронки», могла позволить себе и гранатомет, и автоматический дробовик, стреляющий вместо дроби овеществленными частицами Святого Таинства, используемого при материализации Черных Ключей. Ладно, это все роскошь. Обойдемся револьвером помощнее… и надо бы что-нибудь придумать, чтобы пули летели достаточно быстро.

«Хочешь подсказку?» - неожиданно раздался голос Шики.

«Да-да?»

«Поищи в Интернете информацию о пулях типа THV. Будешь удивлен».

«О, спасибо, посмотрю».

«Только имей ввиду, они очень легкие и у них проникающая способность ни к черту, слишком быстро теряют энергию, критически теряют эффективность на дистанции более пятнадцати метров. И достать их крайне сложно, ими снабжают только армейские спецподразделения. И не в каждой стране».

«Ерунда. Нет ничего материального, чего нельзя достать за деньги. А малую убойность скомпенсируем отзеркаленным вовне «хагалазом» или чем-нибудь из того, что записано в метке».

«Неразумно оставлять следы своей магии в тех предметах, которые могут попасть в чужие руки, - заметил Шики. – Крайне неразумно. Я бы на твоем месте разграничил, что и против кого. Против тех, кто превосходит людей в плане рефлексов, лучше всего себя зарекомендовали именно дробовики. Картечь сложнее разглядеть, и летит она плотным расходящимся конусом, увернуться куда сложнее. Кроме того, попадание дробового заряда буквально вырывает из тела куски плоти, эти повреждения трудно регенерировать даже Мертвым Апостолам, даже если стрелять обычным свинцом. Против вообще людей же, вообще говоря, сгодится что угодно. Может, я тебя слишком запугал, но далеко не каждый маг способен остановить выпущенную в него пулю. А те, кто способен, обычно полагаются на физическое воздействие. Так что делай упор на кинетическую энергию пули и будет тебе счастье».

«Шики, я читал хроники Четвертой Войны. Там говорилось, что лорд Эль-Меллой использовал очень своеобразную автоматическую защиту, которая обладала огромной скоростью реакции, и что пробить ее Эмия Кирицугу смог только с помощью своих особых пуль».

«Эмия Кирицугу был человеком начисто лишенным фантазии, - неожиданно резко заявил Шики. – Я не умаляю его талантов, но меня коробит узость его методов. Либо эти чертовы пули, либо взрывчатка. Для обычного боевика этого достаточно, для того, кого звали Убийцей Магов – совершенно неприемлемо!»

«Ну, он неплохо справлялся, судя по его досье…»

«Молчать! – рявкнул Шики. – Эмия активно действовал менее десяти лет в общей сложности. Я был в бизнесе пятнадцать лет. Угадай, у кого больше опыт, и кто больше поднаторел в этом деле?! Да он дилетант по сравнению со мной! Слушай, профессиональное убийство – это сложная наука, а убийство магов – настоящее искусство. Вот возьмем, к примеру, классическую задачу – надо уничтожить мага, скрывшегося в своей укрепленной мастерской. Эмия Кирицугу взломал бы барьер, взорвал здание и добил выживших. Грубо, эффективно, но шумно, привлекает ненужное внимание и вообще.

Как бы решил эту задачу я? Запомни, любое замкнутое поле в первую очередь блокирует магические явления, поскольку эти заклинания составлялись сотни, а то и тысячи лет назад, когда никто даже не помышлял о таких вещах как VX и зарин. Эти поля, как правило, свободно пропускают воздух и вообще газы. Предположим, наш маг неплохо разбирается в химии и достаточно умен и предусмотрителен, чтобы его барьер пропускал только легкие молекулы – кислород, азот, углекислый газ – и задерживал тяжелые, к которым относятся описанные мной вещества. Я не стану вспоминать про такие веселые вещи как хлор или фосген, имеющие довольно небольшую молекулярную массу. Мы подойдем к делу творчески. Любому магу надо есть и пить, а еда и вода из воздуха не берется. Разумеется, сам он не станет выходить, потому что если выйдет – мы его тут же хлопнем из винтовки. Винтовку, кстати, я тебе тоже советую заиметь, желательно российскую ВСК-94 – очень удобно носить в кейсе в разобранном виде, приемы снайперской стрельбы я тебе расскажу. Ну так вот. Мы может подключиться к водопроводу и отравить подающуюся в дом цели воду. Мы можем перехватить его помощника или слугу, и вместо колбасы положить ему в сумку пару килограммов пластида или баллон зарина.

Маг оказался настолько предусмотрительным, что у него дома запас жратвы на полгода и собственная артезианская скважина? Он все равно не может полностью отгородиться от внешнего мира. Можно послать ему посылку с какой-нибудь безобидной на вид фигней, пропитанной контактным ядом. Или несущей споры сибирской язвы, бубонной чумы или лихорадки Эбола. Или вложим в упаковку пару граммов радиоактивного кобальта. Если позволяет время, и под убежищем цели нет скального основания – можно отправить фамилиаров, чтобы те сделали подкоп под замкнутое поле, после чего уже туда накачивать ядовитые газы или отправлять толпу хомячков-убийц с грузом взрывчатки.

Предположим, что маг параноик, его барьер настолько хорош, что даже спам-боты из издательства «Ридерз Дайджест» обходят его стороной, а цель защищена от всех существующих болезнетворных бактерий. Но есть еще один путь – провода! Про то, что электричество можно преобразовать в прану, ты уже знаешь. Обратный переход так же вполне возможен. Но могу поспорить, что ты бы не скоро догадался, что в электрическом сигнале можно закодировать заклинание! Да еще отправить его по обычному кабелю. Это одна из моих последних идей, надо сказать, на практике не успел испытать, но теоретические выкладки были многообещающими.

И это еще не все! Можно воздействовать направленным инфразвуковым импульсом, который вызывает резонанс сосудов и сердечных мышц. Можно использовать лазер или микроволновый излучатель, чтобы повредить изнутри якорные печати, удерживающие барьер. Кстати, особое внимание удели своему ножу, он может здорово помочь при взломе замкнутых полей, поскольку в активном состоянии сильно искажает магические потоки вблизи лезвия, и нарушает корректное функционирование барьера. Кроме того, еще можно…»

«ХВАТИТ! – взмолился Синдзи. – Я признаю, что ты более достоин звания Убийцы Магов, чем Эмия Кирицугу, только замолчи наконец!»

«То-то же! – довольно хмыкнул Шики. – Но если честно, все что я тебе тут перечислил – скорее зарядка для ума, нежели практически применимые методики. В восьмидесяти процентах случаев из моей личной практики хватало выстрела из револьвера в упор или из винтовки сквозь стекло».

«Ладно, ладно, только это потом, мне сегодня еще у деда восстановление связок выклянчивать. Блин, да у меня экзамены же через неделю переводные! А ты мне тут про барьеры…»

«Это никогда не перестанет меня удивлять. Ты настолько высоко целишься, но при этом беспокоишься из-за экзаменов».

«Школьная жизнь это то немногое, что позволяет мне сохранить здравый рассудок, учитывая то общество, в котором я постоянно пребываю. И это нормально беспокоиться об экзаменах, если в течение года фигней маялся!»

«Если тебе надо перенести экзамены – можешь просто взорвать школу. Взрывчатку сделать довольно просто, с детонаторами сложнее, но можно применить руны…».

«Ты псих конченый, ты в курсе?»

«Еще год-полтора в том же темпе, и ты станешь таким же».

«Выкуси».

«Но мы ведь взорвем что-нибудь, правда?»

«Нет!»

«Скучно», - разочарованно протянул Шики и затих.

Синдзи вздохнул и вернулся к списку. Это хорошо, что он может все это себе позволить… но черт побери, где все это достать?! Он сложил листок вчетверо, спрятал за пазуху и отправился ко входу в подвал. Дед наверняка будет не в духе…

Стоит на миг сомкнуть веки, как круговорот греха моментально наполняет сознание, затягивает в себя последние остатки души.

Грех шантажа грех обмана грех измены грех похоти грех заговора грех разрушения грех принуждения грех кражи грех дезертирства грех клеветы грех поджога грех оскорбления грех неуважения грех раздора грех похищения грех предательства грех мздоимства грех самоубийства грех алчности грех травли грех неоказания помощи грех отказа грех лжесвидетельства грех обладания краденым грех насилия грех обжорства грех ярости грех отчаяния грех трусости…

Душа, что прежде гнила, теперь пылает. К тому, кто долгие века бегал от смерти, Ад явился лично, прямо на порог дома. Гремящая проклятиями воронка поглощает разум, вытягивает силы, наполняет мысли безумными воплями шести миллиардов голосов. Нет спасения от собственного рока. Нет в мире человека, способного противостоять силе Ангра-Манью.

С неимоверным усилием Зокен открыл глаза.

Почему все так обернулось? Он заметил, что прежде трусоватый и бестолковый мальчишка изменился, но неверно оценил масштаб изменений. Можно было объяснить перемены в характере, и даже проявление до этого латентных магических способностей. Но как старик мог предположить, что этот мальчишка несет в себе настолько всеобъемлющее зло? Зокен видел, как закончилась Четвертая Война за Грааль, присутствовал там лично и с великой осторожностью собрал осколки оскверненного сосуда. Тень Авенджера жила в душе девочки, которую он избрал в качестве наследницы. Но если Сакура была связана со Слугой класса Авенджер, запертым в сердце Высшего Грааля, то Синдзи нес в себе частицу уже ОФОРМИВШЕГОСЯ Ангра-Манью. И эта частица хотя и постепенно убивала своего носителя одним своим присутствием, но при этом попыталась защитить его от внешней угрозы, в тот момент, когда Зокен проводил пересадку магической метки.

И уже четвертый день это материализованное проклятие медленно его пожирало.

Не ему привыкать к страданиям. По сравнению с двумя веками гниения заживо, боль причиняемая проклятием была вполне терпима. Но при этом оно уничтожало его с той же легкостью, с какой огонь уничтожает трухлявую древесину. До этого Зокен оценивал продолжительность своей оставшейся жизни примерно в двадцать-тридцать лет. Сейчас он едва ли мог надеяться даже на пять.

Зокен перевел взгляд на лежащего перед ним на полу парня. Тот выглядел позеленевшим и с трудом сдерживал тошноту, как всегда при пребывании в Зале Червей. Его левую руку покрывали переплетающиеся багровые шрамы и синюшные гематомы, грудь и живот прочерчивали неглубокие, но длинные вертикальные порезы, правое плечо держалось на одних хирургических швах. На выделенном ему столике грудой валялись окровавленные бинты. Жалкое зрелище, недовольно подумал Зокен. Еще один самоубийца на его голову… хотя, надо признать, на редкость везучий самоубийца.

- Я тебе сказал – на ближайшую неделю вообще забудь, что у тебя на руке метка! – сердито прохрипел он, осматривая с помощью Червей покрытую гематомами левую руку «внука». – Часть нервных окончаний сгорела начисто, восстановлению не подлежат. Небольшие трещины в лучевой кости… ну это само срастется. Гематомы… возьмешь скальпель и сделаешь кровопускание. И никакой магии в течение еще двух недель. Иначе руку скорее всего придется отрезать.

- Это произошло в пылу борьбы, - парень пытался оправдываться. – Да, применение магии могло убить меня, но если бы я ничего не сделал, то меня бы там точно сожрали!

- «Сковывающий слой»… ты хоть в курсе, для чего это заклинание предназначено?

- Нет, - честно ответил тот. – Но с его помощью удалось одолеть четырех полностью сформировавшихся Ложных демонов.

«И смех, и грех», как говорили когда-то давно в России… а может все еще говорят. Зокен глухо откашлялся и ответил:

- Оно использовалось как ловушка для призраков, исключительно для удержания. И никто в здравом уме не стал бы применять его для того, чтобы затянуть пойманного духа внутри себя. Странно, что ты все еще сохраняешь рассудок.

Нельзя сказать, что Зокен действительно удивился. Если душа парня уже осквернена прикосновением чего-то чужеродного, любое последующее воздействие не причинит ему вреда. Тут была уместна аналогия с кишечными паразитами, если в ком-то живет бычий цепень, аскариды ему уже не страшны.

- Я так и подумал, - Синдзи отвел глаза. – Я чувствую, что они еще живы, где-то внутри меня шевелятся. Их можно вытащить? А то метка горит буквально, тратит энергию на их сдерживание.

- Можно-то можно… только ты этим займешься сам. Нужные заклинания у тебя уже есть, кольца и запечатывающие шкатулки возьмешь вон под той каменной плитой, - Зокен ткнул клюкой. – Если что непонятно – в библиотеке есть все нужные книги, что-то на латыни, что-то на английском. Раз мозгов хватило применять незнакомое заклинание без подготовки, то и с ними разберешься, - сварливо закончил он.

- Но ты сказал не использовать магию минимум неделю.

- Ага. Вот и терпи теперь. В тебя, балбеса, только так можно что-то вдолбить. Ты еще хуже Карии, тот был идиотом но без инициативы, а ты еще и лезешь, куда ни попадя! Я тебе что говорил про секретность?!

- Я работал тайно! - запротестовал парень. – Никаких следов не осталось, точно говорю! И от Ассоциации там был один тип, с которым я разговаривал меньше десяти минут.

- Ты лучше о церковниках подумай. Если они за тобой придут – я тебя выгораживать не стану, имей ввиду.

- Сам справлюсь, - буркнул парень неуверенно. Ну а где ж тебе справится-то, недоучка? – То есть, ты не против, если я буду периодически выбираться на такие подработки? Чисто в качестве полевой практики.

- Не против. Но прими меры, чтобы тебя не опознали, и чтобы в случае твоей смерти метка так же была уничтожена, - Зокен снова зашелся в приступе кашля.

Черт с ним, сердито подумал он, пусть делает что хочет. На него с самого начала не было особой надежды. Выживет – молодец, возможно, старый маг даже признает его. Умрет – чего не имел, о том не горюешь. Конечно, воспользоваться осколком воплощения Зла было соблазнительно, но Зокен отдавал себе отчет, что контролировать эту сущность не сможет ни один из живущих людей. Плохо, что планы приходится переписывать на ходу… но даже того времени, что отпустило ему проклятие, хватит, чтобы реализовать их.

- Да, еще кое-что, - парню явно не нравилось то, что он собирался сказать. – У меня, похоже, сухожилие повреждено, правая рука плохо слушается. Залатать сможешь?

- Сам зашьешь, не маленький, - отрезал Зокен. – Назвался магом Макири – так соответствуй. А теперь пошел вон.

Синдзи не высказал неудовольствия вслух, молча кивнул и покинул Зал Червей. Старый маг устало опустился на каменный пол. Одно дело было постоянно отодвигать собственную смерть все дальше и дальше, постоянно поглощая чужие тела, чтобы заменить собственную стремительно разлагающуюся оболочку. Совсем другое, когда было ясно дано понять – больше отсрочек не будет. Когда приближение смерти становится необратимым, поневоле начинаешь вспоминать все прежние ошибки и думать: «А что ЕСЛИ БЫ сделал по-другому?» и «Вот ЕСЛИ БЫ можно было что-то исправить…»

Макар Золгин, ныне носивший имя Мато Зокен, помнил всю свою долгую жизнь, и приятного было в этой жизни мало. Все сколько-нибудь светлые воспоминания относились к тому полузабытому времени, когда он был самим собой, не заменил свое тело конгломератом Червей, и когда Юстиция была самой собой, а не принесла себя в жертву интересам трех семейств. Но в тот, в первый раз, хоть Слуги и были успешно призваны, а все три мастера – он сам, Тосака Нагато и старый Зибен, представитель Айнцбернов – одновременно отдали им приказ на развоплощение. И все впустую. Энергии трех героических душ не хватило для материализации Грааля.

Так началось падение Макара Золгина. Следующий ритуал должен был пройти через шестьдесят лет, и он обязан был дожить до этого момента, чтобы жертва Юстиции не стала напрасной. Макар Золгин, талантливый маг и чистосердечный идеалист, формально умер и ему на смену пришел Мато Зокен, пугающий и загадочный патриарх обреченного семейства.

Текли годы, и на глазах Зокена его семья начала вырождаться. Первый тревожный звонок раздался тогда, когда его сын родился с меньшим количеством магических цепей, чем было у него. Тогда он еще успокаивал себя, ведь ему пришлось взять супругу из местной семьи, на качество цепей мог повлиять межнациональный брак… но внук, родившийся спустя еще тридцать лет, оказался еще менее одаренным, чем сын. Именно тогда совместными усилиями все еще способных к магии и проведению исследований наследников были созданы Гербовые Черви – неуклюжие, но все же действенные костыли, предназначенные скомпенсировать ослабление собственных способностей. Пусть даже они больше походили на орудие пытки, но его внук с готовностью внедрил их в свое тело – ведь для настоящего мага телесная боль ничто.

В упорных трудах прошли шестьдесят лет, и настало время Второго Прикосновения Небес. На этот раз было призвано сразу семь Героических Духов, выпущенной ими энергии гарантированно должно было хватить для открытия дороги за пределы мира… и снова неудача. Запущенная совместно с Айнцбернами дезинформация о том, что Грааль в Фуюки – это ТОТ САМЫЙ Святой Грааль, который способен выполнить только желание единственного победителя, вылилась в захлестнувшую улицы тихого провинциального городка кровавую бойню, в процессе которой сосуд, предназначенный для сбора душ, был уничтожен. Для Мато Зокена, не участвовавшего в войне лично, а наблюдавшего и дававшего советы со стороны, это означало еще шестьдесят лет ожидания, и отчаяние сломало его окончательно. Дряхлеющее человеческое тело было заменено сгустком Кровяных Червей, которые имитировали все нужные функции органов гораздо лучше, чем изношенный за почти сто лет организм. Бессмертие из средства стало самоцелью.

Третья Война, пожалуй, была самой кровопролитной из всех. Выжили в ней немногие Мастера, число разрушений и жертв среди мирных жителей превосходило все пределы, а победителей не было вообще. А все из-за чертовых Айнцбернов. Старик Ахт решил, что он самый умный, и с помощью древнего свитка Авесты призвал в качестве Слуги неведомую тварь, которая хотя и была повержена всего на четвертый день Войны, но осквернила собой Высший Грааль, и вся мощь Третьей Магии была истрачена на его воплощение. Так что пришлый маг-кукловод, по слухам бывший могущественным Прародителем Мертвых Апостолов, хотя и победил формально, но уехал не солоно хлебавши. В выигрыше в тот раз остался только тогдашний глава Тосака, захвативший в плен одну из сестер Эдельфельт. Сперва волшебница была использована им для воспроизведения потомства, после чего из ее уже ненужного тела вырвали магическую метку и сплели ее с меткой Тосака. Так что родившийся ребенок унаследовал намного больше, чем ему было положено, и с этого момента Тосака из второсортных магов превратились в очень серьезные фигуры, тогда как Мато поколение от поколения продолжали терять свои способности.

В конце концов, перестали спасать даже Гербовые Черви. Наследники, позволявшие им селиться в своем теле, не доживали даже до сорока, к счастью, успевая обзавестись детьми. Но дети с каждым разом становились все слабее, и не только как маги. Окончательный крах наступил к моменту начала Четвертой Войны. Два брата, Кария и Бьякуя, считавшие его своим дядей. Оба несли на себе явную печать вырождения, но Кария, по крайней мере, имел достаточно цепей и достаточную силу воли, чтобы перенять древнее наследие. И именно он буквально разбил старику сердце, если бы оно еще у него было, эгоистично отринув все, что его семья тщательно собирала в течение пяти веков. Зокену пришлось сделать наследником его брата, который не мог даже получить метку – умер бы в процессе трансплантации. Сын же Бьякуи родился полностью лишенным магических цепей, и это означало конец всему.

Именно тогда он пошел на унизительный и беспрецедентный шаг – выпросил у Тосаки Токиоми младшую из дочерей, обладающую огромным потенциалом но «лишнюю» с точки зрения отца – аристократичного, но не отягощенного гениальным умом мага. А чего еще ждать от этих нуворишей, поднявшихся только за счет украденных тайн магии драгоценностей?

Неприязнь к Тосака частично распространилась и на приемную «внучку». С точки зрения Зокена, все проводимые им процедуры, способные ужаснуть любого постороннего человека, были полностью оправданы. А каким еще способом изменить генотип и привить Гербового Червя? Позднее, ему было достаточно запретить Бьякуе пить. Достаточно было сразу разъяснить истинное положение вещей его сыну. Это бы не принесло счастья в этот забытый всеми богами дом, но ослабило бы страдания, для всех. Ничего это Зокен не сделал. А каким еще способом сделать новообретенный Малый Грааль в лице Сакуры достаточно послушным? Да и утомительно ввязываться было в возню молодежи. И так приходится каждые две недели выбираться тайком наружу и пожирать какого-нибудь припозднившегося бедолагу. А как еще заменить гниющее заживо тело?

Маг живет ради цели. Цель оправдывает средства. Зачем? Чтобы вырвать святой Святой Грааль из лап мошенников Айнцбернов и проходимцев Тосака. Зачем? Чтобы обрести бессмертие.

Зачем?

Разве не может вечное существование являться целью само по себе? Разве желание жить не является основополагающим для человека? Разве он не готов принести в жертву все ради этого желания? Старик недовольно скривился. Хотя он мысленно одобрял рвение мальчишки в изучении семейных тайн, но тот чем-то неприятно напоминал Карию. Так же лезет на рожон.

И так же печется об этой мелкой дурехе. Которая за девять лет ни разу не сделала НИЧЕГО, чтобы облегчить свою судьбу. Если бы она попыталась бунтовать, то хоть немного поднялась бы в глазах Зокена. Если бы решилась на самоубийство, Зокен был бы доволен ей, даже не стал бы наказывать. Если бы она попыталась отравить Бьякую или удушить во сне Синдзи, он бы начал относиться к ней как к родной. Но она была абсолютно пассивна, и по мнению Зокена, совершенно не заслуживала того внимания, которое ей начал оказывать мальчишка, стоило им разок переспать.

Сакуре пора возобновить тренировки, решил старик. За то, что Синдзи доживет до начала Войны, он не мог ручаться, но Сакура должна быть подготовлена обязательно. До сих пор он акцентировал внимание только на развитии и закалке ее тела, чтобы она могла стойко сносить ту муку, которую должен испытывать фальшивый сосуд при поглощении душ, и обеспечивать будущего Слугу достаточным количеством праны. Но раз уж она больше не впадает в ступор при необходимости применить вредоносную магию – надо заставить ее разучить хотя бы то, что хранит в себе Гербовой Червь.

«Сакура. Спустись ко мне. Немедленно», - позвал он мысленно.

Возня с молодежью определенно утомительна.

Рин, вопреки распространенному мнению, не считала себя идеальным человеком и прекрасно была осведомлена о своих недостатках, пусть и никогда не признавалась о них вслух. Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что любит поспать, часто ленится делать какую-нибудь рутинную работу и порой допускает грубые ошибки в самый ответственный момент. Отдавала – и ничего с этим не делала. Для должной элегантности плюсы должны оттеняться какими-нибудь не слишком значительными минусами.

К чужим недостаткам, надо заметить, она была куда менее терпима, хотя поддержание образа милой девушки и требовало, чтобы она не тыкала в них носом всех подряд. По этой причине она испытывала к Мато Синдзи не только отвращение, ненависть, гнев, презрение и прочий спектр сопутствующих чувств, но и каплю благодарности. С ним не нужно было притворяться.

В обеденный перерыв она летела по коридорам школы, выискивая взглядом эту ходячую водоросль, и предвкушала, как выбьет из него дерьмо. Злилась она на него в первую очередь потому, что он посмел ее ослушаться и не явился по первому требованию к ней на допрос. Во вторую очередь она злилась на него потому, что этот кретин мало того что ухитрился влезть в невероятно опасное дело, никого не поставив в известность. В третью, он еще и имел наглость выбраться оттуда живым, и это бесило Рин больше всего. В какой-то миг ей пришло в голову, что Мато на самом деле является магом, причем не намного уступающим ей, но эту абсурдную мысль она довольно быстро отмела. Ни один хоть капельку уважающий себя маг, тем более происходящий из очень старого рода, ТАК себя вести не будет.

Уже не сдерживаясь, она пинком распахнула дверь, ведущую на крышу. Мато сидел на своем обычном месте с отсутствующим лицом, теребя в пальцах пластиковую коробочку геймбоя. Из-под рукавов его формы виднелись бинты, нетронутая коробочка с обедом стояла рядом. То, что на крыше было сыро и холодно после шедшего всю ночь дождя, его совершенно не смущало.

- И так, - начала Рин, подходя вплотную. – Кирей мне все рассказал, я знаю, куда ты ездил. Объяснись.

- Феи низко летают, - бесцветным голосом произнес Мато невпопад. – К дождю.

- Не увиливай от ответа.

- Это дело моей семьи, я не могу о нем распространяться. Тебя устраивает такой ответ?

- Нет, - Рин не спешила садиться рядом, бетонный бордюр был сырым. – Я и так слишком долго это откладывала. Начнем с того, что ты выжил в бою против меня…

- Ты даже мысли не допускала, что я могу представлять для тебя реальную угрозу, типичная ошибка сильных. Кстати, если бы ты меня в тот раз не залатала – я бы умер.

- …а еще твое поведение наводит на странные мысли, потому что ты вечно таскаешься либо с мангой, либо с этой твоей игрушкой, - Рин кивнула на геймбой, - но при этом немного владеешь приемами ушу и умеешь обращаться с церковным оружием…

- Не вижу, почему благородный господин не может читать мангу и одновременно интересоваться боевыми искусствами.

- …но самое главное, - Рин постепенно начала закипать. - Ты поперся в город кишащий одержимыми, и ухитрился вернуться оттуда живым! ТЫ! Ты кто вообще такой?!

Волшебница схватила парня за плечи и с силой встряхнула. К ее удивлению, тот вскрикнул от боли и попытался двинуть ей коленом в живот. Рин успела увернуться, но хватку ослабила.

- Ты чего? – подозрительно осведомилась она. Согласно существовавшему между ними негласному договору, в школе нельзя было проявлять враждебность или агрессию.

- Больно же, дура! – прошипел Мато.

- Это тебя в том городе так порвали? – Рин нахмурилась. О демонах и их свойствах она знала немного, но и имеющиеся знания оптимизма не внушали. – Раздевайся. Быстро.

Несколько секунд Мато просто тупо смотрел ей в лоб. Потом еще несколько секунд молча открывал и закрывал рот. И только потом смог ответить:

- Хрен тебе, долбаная извращенка.

- Мне нужно проверить нет ли заражения, кретин! При чем тут извращения?!

- Меня уже проверяли церковники, все в порядке! А что еще я должен был подумать, услышав такое требование?! Если ты не заметила, мы тут одни, и раз уж прошла уже половина перерыва, то никто тут и не появится.

Рин с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не сорваться и не вмять эту притворно ужасающуюся физиономию в бетон. Мато тем временем продолжал разглагольствовать.

- Просто признайся, Тосака, ты решила коварно воспользоваться ситуацией и надругаться надо мной! Тебе было мало того, что ты меня на прошлой неделе облапала? Да еще и в тот раз, когда я пригласил тебя домой… о боже, я чувствую себя таким грязным.

Мато уронил голову в ладони, и Рин уже с чистой совестью влепила ему смачный апперкот. Правда, тот успел немного уклониться, и вместо расквашенного носа отделался синяком под глазом.

- И этот человек МЕНЯ называет извращенкой… - мрачно сказала она. – Мато, ты представляешь для меня не больший интерес, чем таракан на стене. Но я буду рада тебя прикончить собственноручно.

- Я в курсе, - серьезно ответил тот. – И это взаимно. Но поспешность хороша только при ловле блох. Выпустить друг другу кишки мы всегда успеем.

Он спрятал геймбой и потянулся за коробочкой с обедом. Рин обратила внимание, что с неплотно сидящую крышку он снимал довольно неловко и с трудом держал в руках палочки, постоянно морщась от боли. Нельзя сказать, что ее беспокоило его состояние, но смотреть на это почему-то было неприятно. Возможно потому, что этот тип имел наглость чуть не умереть не от ее руки. Возможно потому, что он рисковал своей шеей, не заботясь о том, что Сакура может остаться одна. Возможно потому, что ей не нравилось, что он не скрывает своей текущей слабости.

- Сакура готовила? – спросила она, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей.

- Угу.

- Эксплуататор.

- Я ее не прошу об этом. Мне вообще без разницы, бенто это или булка из буфета, но ей нравится процесс. Тем более что если я откажусь, она расстроится, а ей и так несладко в этом доме.

В груди у Рин сжался холодный ком. На зрение она не жаловалась, и прекрасно видела, что вид у ее кровной сестры отнюдь не лучится счастьем. Видела, но старалась не замечать, блюдя старинный договор о невмешательстве и следуя наказу покойного отца. Девушка почувствовала, как в груди вскипает злость. И на этого кретина, который смеет расписывать ей эти неприглядные картины, и на саму себя, которая смотрит на это и ничего не делает.

- Сакура следует по пути мага, трудности для нее обычное дело, - сказала Рин тщетно пытаясь придать голосу уверенность. – Тебе этого не понять никогда.

Вспыхнувшая на секунду жажда убийства заставила ее отшатнуться и схватиться за самоцвет. В этот ничтожный промежуток времени она успела увериться, что на этот раз спустить дело на тормозах не получится, что драка будет действительно насмерть и что сейчас она действительно может погибнуть, несмотря на то, что у Мато не действуют обе руки. Но секунда прошла, Мато снова уткнулся глазами в коробочку с обедом, и его намерение убить растворилось без следа. Или оказалось надежно скрыто.

- Вот значит как… - протянул парень, без интереса ковыряясь палочками в рисе. – Ладно, если тебе комфортнее так считать – я не стану тебя разубеждать. Но, кажется, я понял, почему маги так пренебрежительно относятся к смерти, что к своей, что к чужой, - он одарил Рин самодовольной ухмылкой, которая уже не первый год бесила половину женского и подавляющее большинство мужского населения школы. – Вы подсознательно осознаете свою личностную ущербность, что стимулирует ваш танатос и подавляет эрос. Духовно вы умираете в тот миг, когда впервые активируете магическую цепь, так что смерть тела для вас единственный предпочтительный исход, который позволяет вам, наконец, обрести покой. Так что, Тосака, я дам тебе добрый совет, как сосед и, в некоторой степени, брат: после уроков сходи в хозяйственный магазин, купи прочную веревку и кусок мыла, потом отправляйся на мост, один конец веревки привяжи к перилам, а другой – себе не шею. Дальше сама поймешь что делать.

- Спасибо за совет, но я как-нибудь сама устрою свою жизнь, - ответила Рин. Разговор перешел в более комфортное для нее русло, ее уже не трясло внутренне от гнева, и она могла говорить спокойно и взвешенно. – Чего и тебе советую.

- Устраивай, кто тебе мешает, - пожал плечами Мато и закрыл опустевшую коробочку. – Только от меня отстань, а то беспокоит такое назойливое внимание.

Рин осталась на крыше в одиночестве. Внешне оставаясь спокойной, она была готова рвать на себе волосы от того, что позволила этому кретину вывести ее из себя. Хуже того, ей нечего было возразить. Быть магом – значит ходить со смертью, это было истиной, которую она поняла еще в восемь лет. Слова Мато об ущербности магов нет-нет да находили свое подтверждение и в воспоминаниях об отце, который никогда не улыбался, и в ее собственном поведении. Кирей тоже владел магией, и его тоже назвать нормальным мог только слепой и глухой человек. Сакура, несущая бремя магии Макири…

Девушка залепила сама себе хлесткую пощечину. Нельзя поддаваться слабостям. Она маг. Посвященная, владеющая всеми пятью элементами, способная на любую магию. Она наследница семейства Тосака и она обязана сохранять элегантность во всем. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, она попыталась мысленно разложить все сведения по полочкам. Мато может сколько угодно трепать языком, на расстановку сил это не повлияет. Он – простой человек, который узнал больше, чем следовало. Ему никогда в жизни не понять, через что и ради чего проходят маги в процессе обучения. Его просто не следует воспринимать всерьез, только и всего.

«Не следует воспринимать всерьез?» - переспросила себя Рин.

Ее плечо, несколько месяцев назад пробитое метко брошенным Черным Ключом, давно зажило, но сейчас напомнило фантомной болью о том, что случается, если этого кретина не воспринимать всерьез. Нет, в принципе, даже это было объяснимо. Его могли специально воспитывать и тренировать так, чтобы он был способен противостоять магам в открытом бою, раз уж родился без магических цепей. Зачем? Хороший вопрос. Может, ему было предписано стать телохранителем Сакуры, которая заняла место наследницы? Интересное предположение, и вписывается в их отношения, которые Рин уже доводилось наблюдать. Излишне близкие на ее взгляд, больше похожие на поведение парочки. Но как тогда быть с последними событиями, когда Мато отправился в Сикуру, где чуть не отдал концы и более того, сумел втереться в доверие экзекуторам Святой Церкви. В последнем Рин не сомневалась, поскольку этот кретин был все еще жив и не лишился памяти.

Рин начало овладевать странное чувство, будто у нее под носом происходит нечто масштабное и пугающее, в то время как она об этом не знает практически ничего. Могли ли Мато попытаться выйти на контакт с секретными карательными ветвями Церкви? Зачем им это? Что стоит за наличием у этого кретина освященных клинков и откуда в нем такое отвращение к магам?

Спустя пять минут размышлений в таком ключе шестнадцатилетняя волшебница окончательно уверилась, что в доверенном ей городе зреет какой-то жуткий заговор, который она обязана раскрыть, а его участников – покарать. Рин решительно топнула ногой. Никто не смеет творить на земле семьи Тосака все, что в голову взбредет! И начать следует со сбора информации.

- Тосака, что вы тут делаете?! – раздался сзади возмущенный голос.

Рин повернулась на каблуках и увидела одного из учителей.

- Урок уже десять минут как начался, а вы на крыше прохлаждаетесь, - сурово заметил он.

Девушка мысленно ругнулась и со всех ног кинулась в класс. Раскрытие заговора откладывалось как минимум до конца занятий.

- …А потом иду я такой по улице, а уже поздний вечер, темнеет, и тут подваливают ко мне эти три урода и спрашивают: «Это что у тебя, мультики что ли?». Ну не объяснять же им, что ограниченное издание «Slayers», где есть бонусные серии и интервью с создателями? Я им отвечаю: «Это че, типа наезд, да? Вы на кого пасту давите, навуходоносоры?! Крутые, думаете, да? Да вы никто. Вы понятий не знаете, вас бы в нашем районе в момент опустили, рога поотшибали, кости попереламывали! Я вам сейчас кишки через жопы выдерну и в глотки ваши вонючие затолкаю!»

- Синдзи, можно без подробностей? – сдержанно попросил Широ, подбрасывая жаренные овощи на сковородке. – А что дальше было?

- А потом меня начали бить, я врезал одному по яйцам, бросил в лицо второму носовой платок и кинулся бежать. Но третий все равно успел зацепить меня ножом, - Синдзи немного сник, но тут же прибодрился. – Но зато я спас свои диски!

- Мато, я как учитель не одобряю такого поведения, - прогудела со стороны телевизора Тигра. – Это совершенно безответственно!

- Если говорить об ответственности, кто в стрелковом клубе появлялся раз в месяц, хотя был его куратором?

- У меня другой работы полно! А ты прогулял целый день занятий без всякой уважительной причины! Я поговорю об этом с твоим руководителем!

- Через две недели я буду в другом классе, обломись! И я не хожу в чужие дома покушать!

- Мне этот дом не чужой!

Блямс!

Это Широ, чье раздражение пересекло последнюю черту, с размаху треснул поварешкой по столу.

- Может хватит? – патетически вопросил он. – Ладно Фуджи-нээ, но ты Синдзи… ну ты же взрослый человек!

Оба сникли. Синдзи от того, что его сравнили с Тигрой, а Тигра от того, что ее посчитали менее взрослой, чем Синдзи. Широ, удовлетворенный воцарившейся тишиной, принялся расставлять на столе тарелки. Следовало признать, что хотя Сакура готовила неплохо, но до Широ ей в плане кулинарии было как до Антарктиды пешком.

- Кстати, а чего ты сегодня решил остаться на ужин? – спросил Широ. – Тебе ведь сестра запрещает.

- Да Сакура позвонила, сказала что задержится, так что разрешила выкручиваться как хочу.

- Ужасы какие-то рассказываешь, Мато, - фыркнула Тигра. – Ну как такая хрупкая девушка может угрожать такому здоровенному амбалу?

- Во-первых, я не амбал, у меня атлетичная фигура без всяких излишеств. Во-вторых, вы, Фуджимура-сенсей, никогда не имели несчастья отказываться от предложенных ею блюд. В этот момент она делает вот такие глаза, - Синдзи показал какие. – И лааасково так спрашивает…

Он наклонился к Широ и полупрошипел, полупропел:

- ТаК тЫ сЕгОдНя Не ГоЛоДеН, бРаТиК?

- Синдзи, не пугай меня так.

- Вот, ты от одного раза уже испугался, а я с ней под одной крышей живу. Поэтому Мато Синдзи – самый смелый человек в мире.

- Если ты такой смелый, что же ты ей не возразишь?

- Но она же расстроится…

- Дела-дела, - хмыкнул Широ. – А в школе тебя чуть ли не главарем мафии считают.

- Только круглые идиоты. Если человек делает по утрам зарядку, это еще не делает его преступником. Те, кто считают иначе, могут смело идти работать ассистентами мангак, потому что туда берут только круглых идиотов.

- Но говорят, ты с собой нож таскаешь.

- Нож очень многофункциональный инструмент. Например, им можно подрезать ногти, или нарезать рубашку на бинты, или отбиться от медведя с руками-бензопилами…

- А еще говорят, что ты ходил куда-то в Синто по вечерам.

- У меня, если что, есть право на личную жизнь. Ну ты понял.

- А себя со стороны ты видел?

- Что со мной не так?

- Вид у тебя… - Широ пошевелил пальцами, выбирая подходящее слово, - жутковатый.

- Ты тоже не фотомодель, но тебя якудзой не считают.

- Но я не якудза!

- А я тем более.

- А помнишь, в феврале? Какой-то парень из параллельного класса пытался пригласить Сакуру на свиданку. Что ты с ним сделал?

- Ну… не помню точно… но я ведь его даже не побил!

- Только после твоих задушевных бесед он два дня в школе не появлялся… И после этого ты удивляешься, что тебя считают преступником.

- Слушай, это же всем известно, что единственным представителем мафии в нашем городе является твой опекун, а единственный якудза в школе – Тигра.

- Мато, ты повлец! – взвыла та с набитым ртом. – Ты не смеешь так говорить об учителе, я вызываю тебя на поединок!

- А я не приду.

- Это почему?

- Потому что я подлец, - Синдзи воспользовался заминкой и выхватил палочками из-под носа Тигры последний кусок мяса. – А еще я тяжело ранен в неравном бою с представителями организованной преступности. Ммм, божественно… Эмия, а может мне Сакуру к тебе на мастер-класс отправить?

- Лучше запишись на него сам.

- Это заведомо безнадежно. Однажды я рискнул сделать яичницу, а потом Сакура посмотрела, что у меня получилось, и в назидание потом заставила меня все это съесть. Больше я попыток не предпринимал.

Остаток ужина прошел в молчании. После еды сытая, а потому спокойная и безобидная Тигра задремала перед телевизором прямо на полу а Широ принялся убирать со стола посуду. Синдзи на правах раненного отлынивал от работы и возил во рту зубочисткой.

- Слушай, Эмия, - вдруг спросил он. – Вот ты, сколько я тебя помню, лезешь в каждую драку, кого-то защитить пытаешься, так?

- Не начинай снова, - Широ слегка дернулся. – Я считаю это правильным, и закончим с этим.

- Да я не про то… вот смотри, предположим, у тебя есть выбор, кого спасти – близкого тебе человека, ту же Тигру, или кого-то совершенно незнакомого. Допустим, отравились они, а минимальная доза противоядия одна. При этом спасти ты сумеешь только одного, второй гарантированно погибнет. Наверняка ты спасешь первого, так?

- Я все равно постараюсь спасти обоих, - отрезал Широ.

- По условиям нашего эксперимента это не возможно, один все равно погибнет.

- Жизнь не эксперимент, там может быть множество неучтенных факторов.

- Но все-таки предположим…

- Посмотрим по обстоятельствам.

- Мда… не такого ответа я ожидал. А если предположить, что для выживания одного близкого для тебя человека требуется убить несколько тебе незнакомых людей, к которым ты не имеешь личных претензий?

- К чему такой вопрос?

- Мне интересно твое мнение по этому вопросу. Ну так как, приемлемо ли пожертвовать многими, чтобы спасти одного?

- Конечно нет. Синдзи, у тебя вопросы, мягко говоря, странные, - Широ окинул одноклассника подозрительным взглядом. – У тебя точно нет никаких проблем?

-Однажды ты все узнаешь, Эмия… пока у меня самая большая проблема – баллы за выпускной экзамен. Неужели тебя это не волнует? Старшая школа, новый этап жизненного пути. Глядишь, даже ты себе подружку найдешь.

- Не желаю обсуждать этот вопрос. Особенно с человеком, которого все считают якудзой.

- Ну, женщины любят брутальных парней.

Широ косо глянул на Тигру.

- Женщины любят вкусно поесть и не любят мыть посуду, - веско заявил он с видом знатока.

Синдзи был вынужден безоговорочно признать его правоту.

…

Тем временем в каком-то кафе.

Сакура задумчиво постукивала ложечкой по краю чашки и с каждым стуком утверждалась во мнении, что все меньше понимает суть происходящего. События и перемены последнего года смешались в ее сознании в настолько причудливый клубок, что распутать его уже не представлялось возможным, и оставалось уповать на то, что кривая вывезет и никто не пострадает. В последнем девушка уже не была уверена, поскольку в этот самый момент напротив нее сидела Тосака-семп… то есть, ее кровная сестра, и учиняла ей допрос. Или пыталась учинить ей допрос. Или думала, что учиняет ей допрос. Или пыталась заставить себя поверить, что учиняет ей допрос.

- Сакура, мне нужно знать, что происходит с Синдзи!

- Почему тебя это интересует?

- Он ведет себя странно!

- Он всегда себя ведет странно.

- В чем заключается эта странность?

- Почти не выходит из комнаты.

Технически, это было правдой. Синдзи практически оккупировал Зал Червей, фактически ставший его второй комнатой, откуда выбирался только поесть и поспать. Со своей точки зрения, она не могла понять такого рвения, но все равно тайно радовалась, что брат нашел свой путь.

- Чем он там занимается? – продолжала тем временем напирать Тосака-семпай.

- Я не спрашивала, - деликатно ответила Сакура. – Я уважаю его право на личную жизнь.

Технически, это тоже было правдой. Сакуре не было необходимости что-то спрашивать – она видела все своими глазами. Право брата на личную жизнь она так же уважала, тем более что большая часть этой жизни протекала при ней или с ее непосредственным участием.

- Я тебе не верю! – резко заявила сест… нет, скорее все же Тосака-семпай. – Он что-то задумал, я в этом уверена! И я не позволю ему творить все, что вздумается!

- Я думаю, это беспочвенные подозрения.

- У меня будут доказательства.

- Доказательства чего?

- Того, что он… - Тосака-семпай на миг замолчала, подбирая слова. – Что он что-то задумал!

- То есть если он задумал покрасить забор – ты не позволишь ему это сделать? – невинно поинтересовалась девушка.

- Да нет же!

Общаться с кровной сестрой Сакуре было неприятно, по многим причинам. Поднятая тема была ей также неприятна, поскольку Тосака-семпай могла убить Синдзи только потому, что тот вызвал у нее подозрения. После изгнания из родной семьи и долгих лет «обучения» в дедушки Зокена иллюзий относительно наличия у магов моральных принципов она не питала.

- Мне кажется, ты слишком много о нем думаешь, - Сакура придала взгляду пристальное выражение. – Уж не решила ли ты забрать его себе?

На самом деле она отнюдь не подозревала сестру в подобных намерениях. Ей просто хотелось ее позлить, хотя бы самую малость. Результат не заставил себя ждать – Рин начала медленно, но верно сравниваться цветом со своей кофтой.

- Я не думаю об этом кретине, - глухо прорычала она. – Мне он вообще не интересен! Кому вообще нужна эта никчемность?!

- Эта «никчемность» – моя собственность, - Сакура прикрыла глаза и сложила перед собой пальцы, чтобы скрыть невольно наползшую на лицо злую улыбку. И добавила, неожиданно даже для себя. – И он не никчемный, а наоборот, очень полезный. Так что завидуй молча, семпай.

- Не вижу, чему тут завидовать, - буркнула Рин.

- Напряги фантазию, - Сакура поднялась из-за столика и, больше не проронив ни слова, покинула кафетерий.

Тосака Рин осталась сидеть в одиночестве. Хотя она с самого начала не ожидала от Сакуры теплого отношения, сквозившая в ее голосе неприкрытая издевка причиняла настоящую боль. Вдобавок, она еще больше запуталась как в сложившейся в городе ситуации, так и в отношениях, связывавших этих двоих. Наверное, стоило подойти к сбору информации более тщательно.

Рин заглянула в чашку и ложечкой разбила свое отражение. Можно отправить следить за Мато фамилиаров, но для этого придется постоянно их поддерживать собственной энергией. Можно попробовать составить какое-нибудь следящее заклинание. Для обычного мага это пара месяцев работы, но она легко справится за неделю. Черт, целая неделя… Кто знает, что за это время успеет выкинуть этот кретин. Надо быть настороже.

- Ваш счет, - на стол перед Рин легла отпечатанная бумажка.

С досады девушка хлопнула себя по лбу – платить обе две чашки чая придется ей. Настроение испортилось окончательно.

Тем временем Сакура уже успела отойти от кафетерия, куда после тренировки в стрелковом клубе ее притащила Тосака-семпай, и теперь хлопала себя по щекам, пытаясь прийти в себя. Приступы немотивированной злости, сопровождающиеся желанием причинить кому-нибудь боль, стали посещать ее не так давно, и до сих пор их принимал на себя только Синдзи. Относился он к этому как к очередному побочному эффекту от внедренных в ее тело паразитов, то есть без особых эмоций, но Сакура не решалась сказать ему, что на этот раз Черви не при чем, что эта злость и садистские побуждения берут начало в ее собственной душе, в самой темной глубине. Будто нечто дремучее и бесформенное призывало ее мстить – даже неважно кому и за что, просто ради самого процесса.

Это состояние пугало девушку. В первую очередь тем, что она могла кому-то причинить вред или оскорбить. Несмотря на несладкую жизнь, Сакура не зачерствела и не озлобилась на весь мир, и потому сопротивлялась этим позывам изо всех сил. И еще надеялась, что брат сможет ее остановить, если она вдруг совершит что-то действительно плохое.

…

Тем временем где-то в Италии.

Темноту небольшого кабинета без окон едва-едва разгоняли отблески горящих свечей. Каменные стены были сплошь увешаны разнообразным оружием: холодным, огнестрельным, и даже таким, которое ни один специалист из внешнего мира не смог бы опознать. Деревянный стол и стул были единственными предметами мебели в этом напоминающем тюремную камеру аскетичном помещении, а единственный его обитатель был женщиной, по лицу которой нельзя было определить возраст. Седые волосы, лишенный какой бы то ни было жалости взгляд, да кожаный доспех странного покроя – вот и все, что мог бы заметить неосторожно заглянувший в эту комнату человек. Перед своей смертью.

В эту комнату никто и никогда не входил без крайней необходимости, а если необходимость и возникала – это приходилось проделывать непосредственным подчиненным женщины, поскольку только они имели шансы войти в обитые сталью двери и выйти оттуда живыми.

С легким шорохом смазанных петель дверь отворилась, и женщина подняла на пришельца заинтересованный взгляд – кто мог не дорожить жизнью настолько, что вторгся в ее покои?

- Ты меня вызывала, Нарбарек? – спросила пришелец.

- Да, Номер Восемь, - женщина кивнула. Она вспомнила, что действительно отдавала такой приказ.

Пришелец, Номер Восемь в Похоронном Бюро, носившая на последнем задании псевдоним «Тома Мато», осталась стоять у самого входа. Ее талант и способности признали, позволив войти в эту засекреченную структуру, но она имела лишь Восьмой номер, и это означало соответствующее положение в субординации. Только номера с Второго по Пятый имели право приближаться к столу Номера Один без риска быть убитыми.

- Возникли ли сложности при проведении операции? – спросила Нарбарек.

- Никаких, - ответила Номер Восемь.

- Как повели себя представители Ассоциации?

- Прибыли на место, забрали тело и немедленно удалились. Их разговор с оказывавшим содействие магом-фрилансером длился менее десяти минут, полная запись предоставлена мной в отчете.

- Прекрасно, прекрасно… - Нарбарек бросила на Номер Восемь испытующий взгляд. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?

- Есть одна странная деталь, - кивнула та. – Тот фрилансер.

- Продолжай.

- Он довольно длительное время находился в захваченной демонами зоне, но при этом не проявил никаких признаков порчи. Это странно, учитывая его род занятий.

- Ты не убила его?

- Нет, он оказал значительное содействие в ходе проведения операции и не выказывал агрессивных действий. Кроме того, присутствовавший экзорцист не заметил в нем ничего нечистого, поэтому его было решено отпустить живым.

- Дело твое, - Нарбарек пожала плечами. – Ты выяснила его личность?

- Работаем, - коротко ответила Номер Восемь.

- Возьмешь этого типа на особый контроль. Если будут выявлены какие-то подозрения – уничтожишь. Свободна.

С видимым облегчением Номер Восемь покинула личный кабинет Номера Один. Последняя же сделала небольшую закладку в памяти и вернулась к лежащей перед ней стопке документов. Жизнь некоего мага-фрилансера, повисшая было на волоске, на какое-то время оказалась в безопасности.


	17. Chapter 16

**Глава 16: Деньги не пахнут**

Ноябрь, 2002 год

_Токио_

Shangri-La Hotel по праву считается одним из самых дорогих и роскошных отелей не только в Токио, но и во всей Японии. Стоимость одной ночи в нем превышает месячный доход многих простых граждан. Пять звезд по международной классификации, восемь ресторанов – от французской кухни до китайской, крытый бассейн, конференц-зал, тренажерный зал, вылизанные до блеска и со вкусом обставленные номера. И, разумеется, превосходная служба безопасности. В холле и на этажах дежурят незаметные сотрудники охраны, прежде служившие в Силах Самообороны или полиции, внутренние помещения и прилегающая территория насквозь просматриваются камерами видеонаблюдения, номера открываются только специальными электронными ключами, которые практически невозможно подделать. Кроме того, многие клиенты отеля имели собственный штат охраны, и служба безопасности обучена с ними взаимодействовать, что подразумевает «не мешаться под ногами».

Вот и в этот вечер, подъехавший к отелю кортеж привез к дверям отеля не только некого важного человека, обладавшего значительными деньгами и властью, но и десяток человек личной охраны – профессионалов вышколенных и опытных, а потому надежных. Давно сформированная, сработавшаяся команда, мимо которой не проскользнула бы и крыса.

Личный секретарь важного человека провела процедуру регистрации у консьержа, личные вещи были переданы носильщикам, но небольшой стальной кейс один из телохранителей продолжал держать при себе, пристегнув его для надежности наручниками к собственной руке. Именно на днище этого кейса и примостилось некрупное, серое насекомое, чем-то похожее на осу-наездника, невесть как пролетевшую внутрь отеля.

Первым в номер зашли два телохранителя и тщательно проверили все помещения номера, а так же шкафы, стенные ниши, балкон и даже утопленный в стену бар – все места, где теоретически мог скрываться потенциальный убийца. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, они пропустили вперед своего патрона. Важного человека эти меры раздражали, но он был вынужден их терпеть, ведь угроза его жизни, с учетом его многочисленных конфликтов с конкурентами, была совсем не иллюзорной. И маленькое насекомое проникло в номер вместе с ним.

Был уже поздний час, так что важный человек решил сразу лечь спать, чтобы быть свежим к завтрашним сложным переговорам. Он занял основную комнату, половина охраны так же отправилась спать – сонный телохранитель никого защищать не сможет. Пресловутый кейс человек решил оставить при себе – как ему показалось, так будет надежнее. Охрана не возражала, все равно мимо них в номер никто не войдет, разве что прорвется с боем. Что было заведомо обречено на провал.

Спустя два часа все обитатели номера погрузились в чуткий сон. И, словно получив неслышимый приказ, неприметное насекомое, что до сих пор скрывалось в тени штор, ожило. Расправив крылья, оно перелетело на кровать, где спал некий влиятельный человек, опустилось на подушку и подползло к самой его голове. Хотя с виду насекомое и напоминало осу-наездника, ни с осами, ни вообще с насекомыми оно не имело ничего общего. Строение его тела больше напоминало червя, внезапно отрастившего крылья, лапы и длинное жало, но даже так ни один биолог на планете не смог бы его классифицировать, ибо эволюция не могла породить подобное создание. И это существо укрепилось на голове человека и вогнало свое жало ему в затылок. Первую минуту ничего не происходило. Затем человек открыл глаза и медленно, словно в сомнамбулическом сне, поднялся с кровати. Неловким движением он нашарил стоящий близ его кровати кейс, вышел на балкон, перелез через перила и молча спрыгнул вниз. С высоты шестидесяти метров.

Тело с глухим стуком грохнулось на асфальт и лопнуло, будто перезрелый помидор, разбрызгивая вокруг кровь, внутренности и осколки костей. До последнего момента руки покойника продолжали прижимать к груди кейс, который пережил падение неповрежденным. В тот же миг из редких теней близ автостоянки выскользнул стремительный четвероногий силуэт, похожий на очень крупную собаку или волка. Без лишних предисловий, собака схватила кейс в зубы, в несколько прыжков пересекла стоянку, перемахнула через ограждение и была такова.

Тело обнаружат только через несколько минут и поднимут тревогу. Все спишут на самоубийство, о причинах которого еще долго будут спорить в узких кругах. Случай быстро замнут, и СМИ ограничатся коротким сообщением, чтобы не портить репутацию одного из самых роскошных отелей в Токио. Хуже всего придется охране – их репутация сильно подмочена смертью клиента, пусть даже официально добровольной, и в лучшем случае им придется скинуть расценки на свои услуги, а то и сменить сферу деятельности. Но это уже другая история.

….

_На следующий день, поместье Реги._

Глава семейства Реги был умным и смелым человеком, и к тому же без грамма совести. Первые два качества позволили ему выжить в боях во времена его молодости, с их же помощью он сменил род деятельности семьи, окончательно завязав с охотой на демонов-полукровок и полностью сосредоточившись на ведении бизнеса. В последнем ему немало помогало третье качество, благодаря чему семейство Реги быстро заработало репутацию людей, с которыми опасно не только спорить, но даже тихо им возражать.

Сейчас же Реги использовал всю свою выдержку на то, чтобы просто разговаривать с сидевшим перед ним красивым длинноволосым юношей, одетым в дорогой костюм и с тросточкой в руке. Юноше навскидку можно было дать лет четырнадцать-шестнадцать, если бы не странное выражение лица, которое больше подошло бы, какой-нибудь древней и бессмертной сущности, для которой весь людской род – не более чем выводок мошек-однодневок. Чутье пожилого уже охотника говорило ясно – перед ним не какой-то там вшивый гибрид с вырожденной кровью, как этот жирный кретин Кугамине, а самый настоящий демон, по какому-то своему капризу принявший человеческий облик.

Инстинкты во весь голос требовали, чтобы Реги немедленно вскочил с места, переключился на свою вторую, «женскую» личность, схватил со стойки на столе меч и изрубил это существо на множество кусков, а потом сжег останки. С некоторым усилием бывший охотник на демонов заставил себя вспомнить, что меч у него под рукой больше украшение, нежели оружие, и не причинит юноше перед ним никакого вреда. А на пятисотлетнюю катану Канесада Куджи, которая могла нанести реальный вред, давно наложила руки дочь и не торопится ее возвращать.

- Работа выполнена? – спокойно произнес Реги.

- Ага, - юноша закинул ногу на ногу и позволил себе улыбнуться. – Человек мертв, все выглядит как самоубийство, а документы находятся здесь.

Он поставил на стол небольшой металлический кейс. Реги окинул его быстрым взглядом и едва заметно кивнул. Хозяин этого странного юноши, жуткий и неприятный тип, с которым Реги уже был вынужден работать летом прошлого года, заломил цену втрое превышающую расценки обычных киллеров, но результат того стоил. Тем не менее, вторая цель, которую он ставил, делая этот заказ, достигнута не была. Отследить электронные адреса, которыми исполнитель пользовался для коммуникации, не получалось, а для личных встреч он использовал это существо, наверняка связанное каким-то хитрым колдовским контрактом, и способное положить всю его личную охрану за считанные секунды. Давить же на Аозаки Токо, через которую Реги вторично вышел на исполнителя, было бесполезно, да и опасно. Как бы ни было велико влияние и богатство его семьи, вражда с настолько сильным магом легко могла выйти боком, с такими людьми надо дружить, а не ссориться. Как следствие, личность исполнителя до сих пор оставалась неизвестной, одного лишь описания внешности было недостаточно. Был бы в руках хотя бы фотоснимок… но чего нет, того нет.

- Я думаю, пора уже говорить за деньги, - мягко напомнил его собеседник.

Реги кивнул одному из находившихся в кабинете телохранителей и тот поставил перед юношей-демоном раскрытый ноутбук с уже открытой программой удаленного банковского клиента. Нарочито неторопливо Реги ввел реквизиты платежа и подтвердил транзакцию. Юноша удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся с кресла.

- Я передам моему хозяину, что был рад иметь с вами дело, - с хищной улыбкой заявил он.

- Проводите нашего гостя к выходу, - приказал Реги охране, подчеркнуто игнорируя ужимки демона. Черт возьми, а он надеялся, что ему больше не придется сталкиваться с разнообразными сверхъестественными тварями, так нет же...

- Чуть не забыл, - демон полуобернулся, стоя в дверях. – Мой хозяин просил кое что передать вам слово в слово. Он сказал: «Ваши попытки выяснить мою личность забавны, но имейте ввиду, что последний сын Наная все еще жив».

- Что он имел ввиду? – спросил Реги не поведя и бровью.

- Понятия не имею. Я просто передаю его слова.

Оставшись у себя в кабинете в одиночестве, Реги позволил себе выместить злость ударом кулака по столешнице. Наная… старинный клан непревзойденных убийц-охотников, чье боевое мастерство в узких кругах вошло в легенды наравне с их же склонностью к буйной психопатии. Собственно, из-за своей неуравновешенности они и были признаны слишком опасными для изменившихся времен, и Реги, как единственный сохранивший свою силу клан охотников на демонов, и пальцем о палец не ударили, чтобы прикрыть их от внезапной атаки демонических гибридов. Сам Реги лично не участвовал в планировании и проведении зачистки, но точно знал, что Тоно Макихиса, ответственный за уничтожение клана, позаботился о том, чтобы живым не ушел никто. А теперь какой-то посторонний маг через демона-фамилиара ставит его в известность, что один из Наная, которому сейчас должно быть лет семнадцать, жив и скорее всего, жаждет крови. Может, нанести Тоно визит и потребовать разъяснений? Нет, сомнительно. Сам Макихиса по слухам в последнее время прикован к постели и, скорее всего, недолго протянет – умирает от собственной проклятой крови. А больше никто кроме него не в курсе этих дел. Есть, правда, еще один вариант, Кишима Коума, но реши Реги послать к нему своих людей, тех ждет верная смерть, не от огня или рук Возвращенного, так от нескончаемого потока даосских проповедей.

Годы уже не те, с неудовольствием подумал Реги. Причем постарел не только он сам, но и мир вокруг изменился. Лет сорок-пятьдесят назад кто мог помыслить, что маги, чьи запасы гордыни можно использовать в качестве неисчерпаемого источника энергии, будут наниматься на разовые подработки или вести легальный бизнес? А сейчас оглянись, и за спиной каждого десятого генерального директора какой-нибудь крупной компании виднеется тень в шелковой мантии. Или что там носят эти ублюдки? Аозаки и тот парень, что держит в фамилиарах демона, выглядели вполне нормально.

Кстати о «том парне». Надо выяснить его личность и возможности, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Неизвестность пугает сильнее любой опасности, а Реги терпеть не мог, когда его что-то пугает. В стране хватает профессионалов, которые могут выкрасть что угодно или убрать кого угодно без улик и следов, а вот колоссальная осведомленность неизвестного мага может стать источником серьезных проблем. Кто знает, кому он продаст свои услуги в следующий раз…

…

Несколько часов спустя, в купе поезда-экспресса.

- Объяснись, что ты там за цирк устроил? – глухо поинтересовался хмурый молодой человек со слегка вьющимися волосами, устало глядя в окно.

- Я строго следовал твоим инструкциям, - пожал плечами сидящий напротив него женоподобный юноша в дорогом костюме. – Я даже проконтролировал, чтобы он правильно перечислил деньги.

- Какого хрена ты ляпнул эту херню про Наная?

- Личная инициатива, - хихикнул демон. – Вдруг он испугается, и решит от тебя отстать, чтобы ты не заложил его этому Наная. Кстати, кто это?

- Скорее он теперь решит меня грохнуть, чисто в целях профилактики. А мне не улыбается терять такого заказчика.

- Ну, это уже твои проблемы, - демон откинулся на спинку сиденья и довольно зажмурился. В этот момент он чем-то неуловимо напоминал лощеного черного кота. – В конце концов, пусть я и служу тебе, но у меня тоже есть свобода воли. И потребность в развлечениях.

Молодой человек, до этого смотревший в окно бросил взгляд на юношу-демона и едва заметно повел в воздухе правой рукой. Лицо демона исказила гримаса боли, рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, тело забилось в судороге.

- Не забывайся, - сухо произнес человек и прекратил пытку. – Я могу передумать и просто продать тебя в Ассоциацию магов. За такого как ты там дадут хорошую цену, очень хорошую.

- И после этого нас считают исчадиями зла, - горько выдавил демон.

- Я не считаю вас исчадиями зла. Но конкретно тебя я считаю мудаком у которого язык без костей, - молодой человек снова уставился в окно. – Какого хрена ты вообще принял этот облик?

- Я взял его из твоих собственных мыслей, босс – на лицо демона вернулась довольная ухмылка. – Ты ведь не хотел убивать моего прежнего хозяина и вуаля, я исполнил твое желание. Так что завязывай на меня дуться, это же единственная причина, по которой я тебя вообще слушаю.

- Когда в следующий раз отправишься на переговоры с кем-то, накинь себе хотя бы лет десять. Или вообще смени личину на что-нибудь менее броское. Усек?

- Усек… ты ведь у нас босс.

- Черт, достал. Марш назад!

Очертания демона смазались, поплыли. Миг – и его тело превратилось в сгусток черного тумана, который быстро втянулся в правый рукав молодого человека, который так и не оторвался от созерцания пролетающего за окном пейзажа. Несколько секунд спустя он расстегнул пуговицы на манжете и придирчиво оглядел результат каторжной работы, на которую пришлось весной убить два месяца. Правое предплечье охватывали кольцами четыре замысловатых татуировки-шрама. Значительно ослабленный, но все еще действенный вариант Командных Заклинаний, и с помощью деда немного усовершенствованный вдобавок. Четыре строгих ошейника, удерживавшие на коротком поводке четырех хлопотных, но донельзя полезных фамилиаров.

Первый из них, «Каре», был самым проблемным и в то же время самым полезным. Не обладая какими-то запредельными способностями, этот демон мог принимать облик любого человека и корректировать его самостоятельно, что делало его незаменимым при контактах с заказчиками, если последними выступали не маги. Кроме того, он единственный обладал полноценным интеллектом. Последнее, правда, было палкой о двух концах, поскольку «Каре» вдобавок обладал крайне вредным характером, и никогда не упускал случая поддеть своего мастера или устроить мелкую пакость. Командная печать не позволяла ему причинить вред Синдзи или совершить любые действия, которые можно истолковать как вред, и не позволяла ослушаться приказа, но демон с чисто человеческой изворотливостью находил все новые способы добавить своему мастеру седых волос. Которых и так было больше чем нужно.

Вторым и третьим были соответственно «Вервольф» и «Скат». Оба обладали интеллектом на уровне обычного животного и приказам повиновались беспрекословно, однако рамки их использования были довольно узкими в силу тех желаний, которые в них вложил истинный хозяин. «Вервольф» был воплощенной разрушительной мощью, и на любые приказы кроме «Убей!» реагировал неуверенно и неуклюже. Его Синдзи старался не вытаскивать без самой крайней нужды, воспоминания о рвущих его собственное тело клыках были еще слишком свежими. Что касается «Ската», то его функционал он так и не понял, но зато обнаружил, что верхом на этом тупом и относительно спокойном демоне можно довольно быстро летать. Спрашивается, на кой ляд это надо, если есть автобусы, поезда и самолеты? Хотя… Аозаки-сан как-то обмолвилась, что во время учебы запатентовала новый способ полета на метле. В общем, развоплощать безвредную по большом счету зверюгу было жалко, а продавать слишком опасно – демон это не какой-то вшивый запечатанный дух, еще поползут неуместные слухи.

Четвертым был «Рамиэль». С Ангелом, героем анимации, его роднила разве что форма. В материальной форме эта тварь имела два метра в поперечнике, была тупее задницы мамонта, и не давала ни малейшего повода заподозрить, что является в определенном смысле живым существом. Короче говоря, рекордсмен в плане бесполезности и главный кандидат на продажу. Избавиться от него не давал только внезапно проснувшийся хомяческий инстинкт – а вдруг пригодится?

«Скованный и связанный печатью демон, запечатанный в теле мастера и высвобождаемый по желанию, - вяло подумал Синдзи. – Достаточно для принятия на обучение в Часовую Башню без экзамена».

По-хорошему, фамилиара следовало содержать в специально для этого подготовленном сосуде – в украшающем кольцо самоцвете, лампе, шкатулке… маги посовременнее пользовались чемоданами. Однако специфика высокоуровневых подчиняющих заклинаний Макири, основанных на принципе «поглощения» или «привязки к себе», требовала подобного подхода, весьма рискованного, надо сказать. С одной стороны удобно, фамилиар становится частью тебя самого и всегда под рукой. С другой – присутствует риск потерять собственное «я». На счет последнего Синдзи особенно опасался. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что не может толком понять, где заканчивается его личность и начинается личность Шики.

Некоторые характерные речевые обороты. Нет-нет, а проскальзывающие в речи английские слова – родным языком Шики практически не пользовался. Манера двигаться, мимика, даже вкусы и привычки в повседневной жизни. Постоянно тлеющее желание свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Может, со временем граница полностью сотрется, и они образуют в сумме единую личность? А как быть с воспоминаниями, они тоже наслоятся друг на друга?

Даже не так. Это скорее походило на тот прием разделения сознания, который практиковал клан Реги. Была основная личность – Мато Синдзи, которого видели одноклассники, Сакура и вообще большая часть людей, с которыми он контактировал. И была дополнительная личность – маг из рода Макири по прозвищу «Шики», не сохранивший даже имени, которого если кто и видел, то уже никому никогда не расскажет.

Как всегда, от таких мыслей немедленно разболелась голова. Сколько ни пытался Синдзи разобраться, во что менее чем за два года превратилась его жизнь, все было тщетно. В последнее время у него все чаще возникали мысли о том, чтобы все бросить, выбросить пистолет на помойку, продать фамилиаров по дешевке Аозаки-сан, запереться в комнате с запасом пищи и DVD-дисков, забаррикадироваться стульями, шкафом и замкнутым полем, накрыться с головой одеялом и не вылезать оттуда ни в коем случае. Пусть во внешнем мире бушуют войны, случаются наводнения и землетрясения, пусть Король Героев захватит со скуки мир, а потом перевернет его с ног на голову – он не выйдет наружу. Пусть сестренка общается с ним просунутыми под дверь бумажками, пусть Тосака Рин устраивает ему очередной допрос с пристрастием с помощью азбуки Морзе, пусть дед сгниет в своем подвале – он не выйдет наружу.

Синдзи криво усмехнулся. Образ жизни затворника манил своей безопасностью, комфортом и отсутствием ответственности и, разумеется, был абсолютно недостижим. Слишком глубоко увяз он в этом скрытом от глаз мире, чтобы просто взять и оборвать все контакты. Если бы только знал, но что подписывается… не так он представлял себе жизнь мага, совсем не так. В детских грезах он мечтал о чем-то абстрактно-величественном, о власти и славе, о грандиозных свершениях, которые бы изменили этот мир. Взрослая реальность пахла гнилью Зала Червей и дешевыми гостиницами на одну ночь, осязалась как раскаленные магические цепи и тугой спусковой крючок, представала в виде бездушных строк электронных писем, приросшей к лицу лживой маски и медленно но верно растущей суммы на счетах в качестве единственного проблеска надежды.

Ну и, разумеется, бессонница.

Прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку сиденья и попытался задремать. Раз уж прошлой ночью поспать толком не удалось, надо наверстать, пусть даже через силу. Пусть даже засыпать последние месяцы просто страшно, даже с переходом на все более мощные снотворные, на которые приходилось подделывать рецепты или брать у барыг. Да и немного толку от снотворных, если тело нашпиговано Червями, которые нейтрализуют любой попавший в кровь вредоносный агент. Но и без них нельзя, та работа, которой он занимался эти полгода, оставляла слишком сильный отпечаток на психике, и без того постоянно находившейся под прессом переутомления.

В середине апреля, вскоре после весенних каникул, пришлось съездить к Аозаки-сан. Работенка была несложная и откровенно копеечная, всего-то развоплотить одного хищного призрака, а текущий ее полевой ассистент, студентка по имени Азака, горбатилась над сессией в колледже и не могла отвлечься. Заклинание «сковывающего слоя» на этот раз сработало безукоризненно, затянув распоясавшегося призрака в сознание Синдзи, где его, судя по всему, просто съели. Страху тогда натерпелся изрядно, но в итоге перестал бояться бестелесных сущностей вообще.

Еще две недели спустя, когда ездил в Кобе пополнить запас патронов, барыги предложили встречу с местной верхушкой якудзы. Отказа они не поняли, что стало самой большой и самой последней для них ошибкой. После чего Синдзи в порыве вдохновения уже сам пришел по нужному адресу в маске-бакалаве, в качестве пропуска принеся отрезанные головы барыг, и вежливо поинтересовался, чем обязан такому настойчивому приглашению. Местные главари шутку оценили и предложили работу. Торговались долго, но в цене сошлись, после чего один из их конкурентов на утро так и не проснулся, укушенный во сне осой.

Потом, к облегчению Синдзи, работы не было долго, до самого июля. Присланная Ассоциацией ориентировка на какую-то двенадцатилетнюю девчонку-беспризорницу стала громом среди ясного неба. Та была эспером-самородком, и имела неосторожность засветить свои способности к левитации на людях. Ассоциация требовала взять ее живой, и именно это заставило Синдзи бросить все и рвануть на это дело. К счастью для девочки, ей крупно повезло, и он нашел ее первым. Свои возможности в плане того, чтобы защитить ее от Ассоциации, а точнее их полное отсутствие, он осознавал предельно четко, и потому выбрал меньшее, на свой взгляд из зол. Пока по телу девчонки-эспера разливался впрыснутый фамилиарами яд, она видела лишь красочный и счастливый сон о собственном доме и семье. Подоспевший спустя несколько минут еще один вольный маг, коллега и конкурент в одном лице, попытался качать права и Синдзи, все еще пребывая в состоянии аута, вдруг буквально взорвался и спустил на него «Вервольфа». Как ни странно, из этого удалось извлечь определенную выгоду, продав тело через Ассоциацию семье покойного – те готовы были изрядно раскошелиться, чтобы сберечь магическую метку.

В итоге заработок укладывался в двести тысяч, не считая полученных за призрака грошей и жирных дивидендов с акций, и от таких темпов прироста капитала впору было лезть на стену, но в конце августа подвернулось действительно стоящее дело. Причем без капли магии и даже без криминала. Просто через Аозаки-сан удалось узнать, что одна из принадлежащих семейству Асагами компаний распродает свое имущество, в числе которых была одна гостиница. Правильно говорят, что наглость это второе счастье. Личный визит к господину Асагами, еще помнившему годичной давности инцидент с Возвращенной, позволил снизить цену здания почти до себестоимости, до пяти миллионов долларов. Сделка была оформлена на зарегистрированную Аозаки-сан фиктивную фирму, распределением выделенных Синдзи средств на ремонт и облагораживание гостиницы занималась так же она, и теперь, три месяца спустя, оставалось только найти покупателя, чтобы получить, согласно беглому анализу рынка недвижимости, почти миллион долларов чистой прибыли. Ладно, восемьсот тысяч, это за вычетом доли Аозаки.

После приобретения гостиницы было еще два заказа – один со стороны банды из Кобе, тоже без «мокрухи», банальный шпионаж, и только что выполненный подряд от семейства Реги. В случае удачного завершения сделки, какая сумма должна оказаться в распоряжении? Более чем приличная, только сосчитать не получается, слишком хочется спать. И при этом нет сил сомкнуть глаза.

Синдзи глянул на часы – до прибытия в Фуюки было всего полчаса. Даже если получится заставить себя задремать, долго все равно не поспишь.

«Интересно, у Сакуры остался еще тот странный чай?» - без особого интереса подумал он.

Наркотики – это последнее дело, даже если ты маг. Особенно если ты маг. Но другого способа удержать себя в относительно вменяемом состоянии Синдзи просто не мог придумать. Не к психологу же идти с такими проблемами, в самом деле? Здравствуйте, в моей голове живет сверхъестественная сущность, которая является альтернативной версией меня из смежного среза реальности. А еще во мне находится осколок зороастрийского Бога Зла, из-за которого мне постоянно снятся кошмары и хочется кого-нибудь убить. Еще в моем теле запечатано четыре демона, но они почти не беспокоят. А еще у меня проблемы в семье… тьфу, даже на словах бред выходит. Нет уж, лучше пусть будет чай.

И тут запиликал телефон. Вытащив из кармана трубку, Синдзи глянул на определившийся номер – звонила Аозаки-сан.

- У нас нашелся покупатель, - без лишних предисловий заявила она.

- Чудно.

- Договаривайся с ними сам, у меня работы навалом. Контакты сбросила тебе на e-mail.

- Я как бы тоже не бездельничаю, - немного обиделся Синдзи.

- Ты школу и прогулять можешь, а я не объясню человеку, которому срочно нужны новые ноги, что у меня нет времени заниматься его протезами.

- Ладно-ладно. Что за покупатели то?

- Сам увидишь. Только мой тебе совет – не упоминай при них, что имел дела с Реги, они до сих пор друг друга не переваривают.

- Понял, учту.

Аозаки-сан немного помолчала и добавила:

- Как вы там с Шики, еще не собираетесь помирать?

- Шики блаженствует, - проворчал Синдзи. – Ему такая жизнь привычна.

- Ладно. И еще, по поводу твоего собственного заказа. В декабре я смогу начать работу, так что тебе надо будет приехать ко мне, снять слепки.

- Понял.

- Пока.

- До скорого.

Синдзи нажал на «отбой» и спрятал телефон в карман. Покупатель… собственный заказ… эти понятия фиксировались в памяти, но сознания не задевали. Словно мыслительные процессы разделились на два параллельных потока.

«Черт побери, мне нужен чай».

- На сегодня закончили, - проскрипел дедушка и снова зашелся кашлем.

Сакура молча поднялась с пола и принялась одеваться. Ее все еще трясло, тело не успело оправиться от воздействия Червей, девушка с трудом удерживала себя в сознании. «Тренировки» возобновились полгода назад, и выдерживать их было куда сложнее из-за длительного перерыва. А дедушка стал еще суровее, если это вообще возможно, заставляя ее оставаться в яме по три-четыре часа, да еще и разучивать те заклинания, что несла в себе магическая метка. Невольно Сакура завидовала брату, чья метка была полностью собрана на одной руке, а не распределена по всему телу. Это было бы терпеть намного легче.

С усилием поднимаясь по темной каменной лестнице, девушка настороженно прислушивалась к уже знакомому шевелению в собственной душе. Не знакомое движение оккупировавших ее тело паразитов, а нечто, не имеющее собственной формы, существующее одновременно внутри и вовне ее самой. Невероятно могущественное, но в то же время практически беспомощное. Будто младенец с огромным потенциалом, но при этом еще не способный стоять на ногах. При мысли о младенце Сакура горько улыбнулась в темноту. Что-что а беременность, без ведома дедушки, ей не грозила.

На выходе из подвала ее встретил брат. Видимо, он вернулся из своей очередной поездки, пока она была внизу. Быстро обежав его взглядом с головы до ног, Сакура с облегчением отметила, что на этот раз он не получил никаких травм. Поэтому протянутый ей стакан приняла с благодарностью и без лишних слов.

В стакане на поверку оказалась не просто вода, а с добавлением лимонного сока и сахара.

- Как самочувствие?

- Все в порядке, - девушка попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось неестественно.

- Да, глупо было спрашивать. Похоже, даже если ты лишишься рук и ног, то все равно скажешь, что все в порядке.

Кто бы говорил, подумала Сакура. Она своей судьбой не распоряжалась, и все, что могла сделать – это принять свою жизнь такой, какая он есть. Ее брат же подвергал себя пыткам добровольно, ради какой-то неопределенной цели, которую сам не мог толком сформулировать. Что это за цель, которая может заставить человека добровольно стать ульем для Червей, девушка представить себе не могла.

- Дурочка, - брат легонько щелкнул ее по носу, забрал пустой стакан и ушел на кухню.

Сакура некоторое время продолжала стоять в коридоре и использовала всю свою силу воли на то, чтобы подавить растекающуюся по телу волну жара, переходящего в боль. На тренировке она израсходовала большое количество собственной энергии, и теперь ее паразиты требовали возмещения. Девушка до боли закусила губы и изо всех сил ударила в стену кулаком. Ну почему она не может совладать даже с собственными потребностями? За что ей это все? Сакура посмотрела в ту сторону, куда ушел брат. Конечно, если она сейчас попросит его, он ей не откажет, но… но каждый раз забираясь к нем в постель, Сакура чувствовала отвращение. К самой себе в первую очередь, к собственному оскверненному телу и погрязшей в эгоизме натуре.

Просто для того, чтобы оставаться в своем уме, ей приходится перекладывать часть своей ноши на другого человека, который в любой момент готов сломаться под грузом собственных проблем.

А почему нет? Ведь он принадлежит ей, правда? Ведь даже дедушка говорил, что если что-то хочешь – просто иди и возьми.

Да какая разница, что говорил дедушка?! Его вообще слушать нельзя!

Но разве она это не заслужила? Если семье Мато нужна наследница – пусть к ней относятся как к наследнице, а не как к расходному инструменту!

Нельзя перечить дедушке! Кто ему перечит – заканчивают одинаково.

Это стало решающим аргументом. Жизнь Сакуры была в прямом смысле в руках древнего мага, который мог свести ее с ума, подвергнуть пытке или убить даже на очень большом расстоянии, не прилагая практически никаких усилий. Просто пробудив Червей в ее теле. Нетвердой походкой девушка поплелась в ванную.

Холодная вода немного успокоила и вышедшее из под контроля тело, и пришедшие в неразбериху мысли. Взгляд девушки невольно задержался на шкафчике, где своего часа терпеливо ожидал когда-то давно припасенный тайком даже от деда скальпель, приклеенный снизу к одной из полок. Задержался буквально на секунду и тут же опустился. Сакура знала, что не сможет это сделать. На самоубийство ей и раньше не хватало духу, а после последних полутора лет, когда в ее жизни появилось не счастье, но отдушина – и подавно. Никчемная слабачка, трусиха и плакса…

Уже выходя из ванной, Сакура вдруг остановилась и принюхалась. В воздухе слабо чувствовался слабый запах готовящейся еды с отчетливой примесью гари. Злость на себя, самоуничижение, тщательно маскируемое отчаяние и все прочие эмоции моментально исчезли, превратившись в один большой ком раздражения с примесью ревности. Быстрым шагом девушка направилась на кухню.

Там она обнаружила самую нелепую и печальную картину из всех когда-либо виденных. Ее брат пытался что-то самостоятельно приготовить и, судя по всему, в настоящий момент терпел поражение в рукопашной схватке с брикетом твердого тофу. Сакура в момент пересекла кухню, переставила сковородку с уже явно подгоревшим фаршем на выключенную конфорку, погасила газ и осмотрелась. Никаких продуктов кроме фарша и тофу она не заметила, зато на столе громоздилась целая батарея различных специй. Половину последних составляли различные разновидности перца. Даже мимолетный взгляд на них отзывался жжением на языке.

- Что это? – как можно более спокойно спросила Сакура.

- Еда, - коротко ответил брат с непроницаемым лицом. – Я прочитал рецепт в интернете, люди это едят.

С этими словами он свалил порубленный кусками тофу в сковородку, поставил ее на малый огонь и принялся ложками засыпать туда специи. Сакура с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы закрыть лицо рукой.

- Это едят китайцы, - назидательно сказала девушка.

- Китайцы не люди что ли?

- А еще тут специй больше чем мяса.

- Я вдруг понял, что мне нравится остренькое.

- И фарш подгорел до неузнаваемости.

- Ну и ладно. Зато ни одна бацилла не проскользнет.

Сакура еще раз взглянула на шипящее красно-бурое месиво и приняла решение.

- Я это выкину.

- НЕТ!

- Это просто опасно есть, болван!

- На то и расчет, - брат даже не улыбнулся. – Я ведь не только для себя готовлю.

- Ты меня не запутаешь, - Сакура обвиняющее ткнула в него пальцем. – Ты все равно собрался это съесть!

- Может, диету мне заодно составишь?

- Отдай эту гадость!

Сакура протянула руку к сковородке, но Синдзи тут же ее перехватил. Со второй рукой произошло тоже самое. Девушка разочарованно выдохнула. Пусть он физически куда сильнее, но это еще не все. В тот же миг щупальце-Тень высунулось из-за ее спины и обвилось вокруг рукоятки сковородки. А еще через секунду оно исчезло, разрезанное пополам ножом с черным лезвием.

- Что прикажешь в следующий раз, босс? – уныло сказал фамилиар, кладя нож на стол. – Протереть пыль или сбросить снег с крыши? К твоему сведению, лень – это смертный грех, и за это тебе гореть в аду, в том же секторе, куда свозят взяточников и тех уродов, которые болтают в кино по телефону.

- На место, - рявкнул Синдзи и демон исчез.

- Это мое дело, что и с чем я ем! – снова развернулся он к Сакуре. – Если я буду питаться только твоей стряпней, это приведет к тому, что я окончательно разболтаюсь. Организм надо закалять.

- Это не повод тянуть в рот всякую дрянь. Что ты как маленький?! – Сакура снова попыталась отобрать у него сковородку, но ответный взгляд брата заставил ее отшатнуться.

Скверный взгляд, очень скверный. Такой же был у дяди Карии, когда он завершил свои тренировки. Такой же был у отца, в последний год его жизни. Точно такой же взгляд иногда пробивался через вечную гниющую маску на лице дедушки. Девушке не нужно было объяснять, что он значит. Быть магом – значит всегда помнить о смерти, но у некоторых она буквально стоит за плечом.

- Сакура, - глухо сказал Синдзи. – Отстань от меня, пожалуйста. Я очень устал.

Он схватил сковородку, повернулся спиной и принялся помешивать шкворчащую массу деревянной лопаткой. Все, разговор окончен. Сакура стиснула кулаки, но продолжать спор не стала. Строго говоря, ее покоробило даже не то, что ее брат имеет склонность к нездоровой пище, а то, что он не позволил заняться готовкой ей.

- Сакура, - окликнул он ее не оборачиваясь.

- Что?

- У тебя еще тот чай стался? После которого я еще два дня в отключке валялся.

- Зачем он тебе?

- Бессонница замучила, а обычные таблетки почти не действуют.

- Я его не выбросила.

- Принеси его, пожалуйста.

- Обойдешься! – Сакура быстрым шагов вышла с кухни, но в дверях остановилась. – Я сама его заварю.

- Заваривать пока не надо, мне на потом.

- Тогда заварю тогда, когда понадобится, - с этими словами девушка вышла вон.

«Кретин…»

«Тот камень стоил примерно десять миллион йен. Обед в школьной столовой – это около двухсот. Если я буду экономить на обеде, то за год у меня высвободится примерно семьдесят тысяч, - Рин прислушалась к ощущению пустоты в животе и незаметно для окружающих состроила кислую физиономию. – Боже, да кого я обманываю?!»

Вообще говоря, если ты занимаешься магией, риск аварии присутствует всегда. Еще обучаясь у отца самым основам, Рин в первое время истребила половину его запасов хрусталя, прежде чем сумела стабилизировать процесс. Но когда уже девять лет подряд занимаешься каждый день одним и тем же, некоторые действия начинают выполняться на автомате, неосознанно, и как следствие – рассеивается внимание. И на этот раз Рин проглядела мельчайший изъян в только что купленном двадцатикаратовом изумруде. Этот изъян не заметил бы ни один ювелир на свете, но магия ошибок не прощает, и когда Рин принялась наполнять камень своей праной, сплетенная внутри него матрица заклинания дала трещину. Результат – уничтоженный лабораторный стол (двадцать тысяч йен), обгоревшая кофта (пять тысяч йен), подпаленные волосы (полчаса перед зеркалом), рассыпавшийся в пыль изумруд (десять миллионов), пострадавшая гордость (стоимость неизмерима).

И теперь глава и наследница семьи Тосака кисло смотрела в окно и прикидывала, где взять денег. С учетом специфики ее магии, финансовый вопрос для нее всегда стоял остро, и она с малых лет приучила себя экономить на всем чем только можно. Но если в руках буквально сгорает семизначная сумма, а до следующего патентного отчисления из Ассоциации Магов еще почти полгода – приходится затягивать пояс потуже. Рин попыталась убедить себя, что это можно трактовать как поддержание стройной фигуры, но голос логики (или голода?) заверил, что за полгода такого поддержания ее ребра можно будет пересчитать просто проведя пальцем по спине. Вопрос: может ли быть что-то хуже?

- Тадааам, Хасегава из высшей лиги выходит на вторую базу! - раздался от двери довольный рев.

Вот и ответ на извечный вопрос. Если кажется, что ситуация не может ухудшиться – она ухудшается в тот же миг.

- Питчер встает в стойку «винд-ап», делает замах, иии….

Брошенный ей в голову со страшной силой сверток Рин взяла из воздуха в нескольких сантиметрах от лица, хотя ладонь на пару секунд онемела.

- Страйк, - спокойно произнесла она.

Шедший из свертка аппетитный запах чувствовался даже сквозь пластиковую упаковку и слой ткани. На счет съедобности содержимого сомневаться не приходилось. Мгновение поколебавшись, Рин решилась сыграть сегодня по чужим правилам, поднялась со стула и вышла из класса, провожаемая заинтересованными шепотками.

Если бы к обычной девушке пришел в класс обычный парень и передал ей обычный обед, это можно было бы толковать совершенно однозначно. К сожалению или (в данном случае) к счастью, Рин обычной девушкой не была, и иллюзий на счет дармового обеда не питала. У этого кретина даже в мышеловке сыр продавался втрое дороже средней рыночной цены.

- И? Чего надо? – спросила она, стоило им выйти на крышу.

Ноябрьский холод выгнал отсюда большую часть народа, так что не приходилось опасаться, что их кто-то подслушает. Эти редкие разговоры уже стали своего рода традицией. Хорошей или дурной – пока не ясно.

- Это я собирался задать этот вопрос, когда ты устроишь мне очередной допрос на тему, почему меня не было на выходных в городе, и где я их провел.

- Мне это не интересно.

- Я сейчас расплачусь и заберу обед назад. Эта девочка полгода шпионила за каждым моим шагом, а теперь заявляет что ей это не интересно. Печаль-беда, я в депрессии и прострации.

- Кончай языком чесать, - буркнула Рин, на всякий случай пряча сверток за спину. – Я тебе не девочка.

- Вай-вай, Тосака, так ты уже не девочка? Неужели нашелся безумец, согласившийся на это? Я его знаю? Надеюсь, ты его не слишком больно убила потом?

Вместо ответа Рин быстро оглянулась и выстрелила в парня перед ней гандром. Не насмерть, а скорее для острастки. Тому, что он с легкостью уклонился, она даже не удивилась.

- Однажды твой язык сведет тебя в могилу, попомни мои слова, - сухо сказала девушка и принялась разворачивать ткань. – Так, Мато. Что. Это. За. Хрень?!

- Мапо-тофу. Скажи спасибо Сакуре, она расщедрилась, - кретин продемонстрировал точно такой же пластиковый контейнер.

- Мне кажется, это не она готовила, - Рин с подозрением осмотрела еду. – И вид какой-то странный. Слишком красный.

- Жри что дают, - с улыбкой военного хирурга посоветовал Мато. – Если бы я хотел тебя убить, то не стал бы подсовывать тебе отравленный обед, а просто пристрелил. Или взорвал дом. Или поставил растяжку в шкафчике для обуви. Или…

- Просто. Заткнись. Или я переломаю тебе ноги.

- Хочешь прикол? Кирей показывал мне твои детские фото.

- Хорошая попытка, но у него их нет.

Мато фыркнул и отвернулся, пытаясь сохранить лицо. Рин тоже отвернулась, пытаясь понять, почему воздух вокруг лица внезапно потеплел. Кажется, магия тут не при чем.

- Слушай, Тосака. Новая версия твоего следящего заклинания в этот раз оказалось довольно забавной, но все равно слишком недоработанной, его слишком легко обнаружить и еще легче нейтрализовать. Ты вроде клялась, что выведешь меня на чистую воду? Отсутствие с твоей стороны должного усердия меня разочаровывает. Я ждал от тебя большего.

- Что я могу сделать, если у тебя весь дом в замкнутых барьерах? – огрызнулась Рин. Выслушивать подобное от этого кретина было очень неприятно. – Пока я найду способ обойти один, на его месте появляется другой.

- Я бы сказал, что тебе стоит сделать, да ты же обидишься, - Мато сунул в рот ложку мапо-тофу, прожевал и добавил, - То есть ты, наконец, от меня отстанешь?

Рин зло на него зыркнула. Признавать поражение не хотелось, но несколько месяцев без каких-либо результатов давали о себе знать.

- Я не буду больше навешивать на тебя следящие чары, если ты мне скажешь, зачем ты покидаешь город, - осторожно сказала она. – Только честно.

- За деньгами, - коротко ответил Мато. – Сакура получила нашу магию, но не имущество. Оно причитается мне. Поэтому моя роль состоит в том, чтобы сохранить и приумножить это состояние. Понимаешь принцип? Двум богам нельзя поклоняться, либо ты маг, либо предприниматель. Поэтому отец в припадке трезвости принял весьма мудрое решение, когда составлял завещание. Таким образом, в бизнесе мне поможет магия Сакуры, а я спонсирую ее исследования.

Рин большую часть этой речи пропустила мимо ушей, уцепившись за одно-единственное слово: «ДЕНЬГИ!» Вечная проблема рода Тосака встала перед ней во весь рост, а пример извечных конкурентов и соперников, Макири, заставил призадуматься. Какое просто и элегантное решение! Рин невольно закусила губу. Перебиваться одними патентными отчислениями ей не улыбалось, поскольку полностью зависеть в финансовом плане от заслуг предков было неприятно. Но если бы у нее под рукой был человек, который бы полностью был сосредоточен на добыче средств – она бы могла наконец-то перестать обращать внимание на стоимость камней! И не придется считать каждую монетку! И даже не надо отказывать себе в обеде!

Но где взять такого человека? У Рин не было близких родственников, с которыми можно вести дела. Слова «друзья» она вообще не знала. Кирей? Это даже не смешно, именно из-за его «гениального» управления семейными активами Рин сейчас находилась в настолько бедственном положении.

Девушка осторожно посмотрела в сторону. Кретин с каменным лицом поглощал свой обед. Вряд ли он решит добровольно взять и поделиться своими капиталами. Но у каждого есть свои слабые места, их надо только найти! Рин лихорадочно принялась перебирать возможные варианты. Конечно, грабить – это слишком грубо и вообще недостойно мага. Но можно, к примеру, выяснить, как именно он ведет дела, а затем перенять его опыт. Или войти в долю… процентов девяносто от общей прибыли будет вполне достаточно. А если занимается чем-то незаконным? Через несколько секунд порядочность в душе Рин потерпела сокрушительное поражение в битве с потребностью в деньгах. Ведь шантаж – это тоже выход, верно? Просто надо проделать все как можно элегантнее…

- Тосака, что у тебя с лицом? – настороженный вопрос кретина вывел девушку из сладостного транса. – Ты выглядишь как кошка перед бочкой сметаны.

- Лучше проследи за своим лицом, Мато. Ты давно в зеркало смотрелся?

Рин зачерпнула ложкой уже почти холодный мапо-тофу и сунула ее в рот, давая понять, что не желает развивать тему. И в тот же миг пожалела, что не решила сэкономить.

Ее язык словно проткнули вилкой в нескольких местах.

Потом высыпали на него горсть соли.

И в довершение обварили кипятком.

Девушка закашлялась. Мапо-тофу был не просто острым, а охренеть каким острым. И его определенно готовила не Сакура – привкус горелого пробивался даже сквозь жжение.

- Проблемы, Тосака? – с приторной улыбочкой спросил Мато.

- Отвали, - ровным голосом ответила Рин и принялась молча запихивать в себя ложку за ложкой.

Для себя она уже решила, что если жертвой преступления является Мато Синдзи, то это не считается преступлением.

«…в силу уровня инфляции за последние полгода, снижение цены не представляется возможным. С уважением, Аозаки Шики, Garden of Sinners Ltd.»

Отправить.

Только ткнув пальцем в клавиатуру, Синдзи позволил себе откинуться на стуле и расслабленно потянуться. Витиеватая деловая переписка может длиться довольно долго, Шики об этом предупреждал. В конечном счете, будет найдена оптимальная для данного момента времени цена, и тогда придется тащиться через полстраны, подписывать договор. Что такое оптимальная цена? Все просто. Это когда приходишь на рынок и покупаешь арбуз за пятьсот йен. Потому что дороже ты его сам не купишь, а дешевле продавец, обладающий жутким кансайским акцентом, тебе его не отдаст. Если рядом стоит еще один продавец с таким же арбузом – это называется конкуренция. Деньги, который ты отдал за арбуз – доход продавца. Если из дохода вычесть стоимость аренды места, налоги и дань местной якудзе – получится прибыль. Когда не ты один хочешь купить арбуз – это называется спрос. Когда тебе наперебой предлагают купить арбуз – это предложение. Когда все желающих купить арбуз столько же, сколько арбузов – это точка рыночного равновесия. Когда тебе хочется съесть арбуз – это потребность. Когда ты пришел домой и съел арбуз – это потребление. Когда какой-то китаец сидит и внаглую продает арбуз не по пятьсот, а по триста – это демпинг, и в приличных местах за такое бьют в лицо. Вы прослушали краткий курс экономики для чайников от Шики.

Но это все лирика, для общего развития так сказать. Даже если после школы не поступать в университет на экономическую специальность, все равно придется изучить все эти тонкости подробно. Не вечно же подглядывать за махинациями Короля Героев? Другое дело, что дожить еще надо до этого момента.

От этой мысли Синдзи кисло скривил лицо. Думать о будущем было столь же неприятно, сколь и необходимо. Работа наемника его, мягко говоря, не радовала, и за возможность сменить род занятий он ухватился бы обеими руками. Попытаться поставить Ассоциацию перед фактом и рвануть в Часовую Башню? К черту это гадючье гнездо. Изучить какие-то общедоступные науки, а потом увязывать их с магической теорией? Уже ближе, но представить себя кабинетным ученым, который всю свою жизнь безвылазно проводит в лаборатории, не получалось. Хотелось чего-то более созидательного, нежели обычный для современных магов поиск знания ради самого знания, которым вдобавок вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь воспользуется для чего-то практичного. Виной ли тому было отсутствие надлежащего воспитания (да и воспитания вообще), или собственное мировоззрение, выработанное за последние два года под влиянием многих факторов, но Синдзи постепенно утверждался во мнении, что магия должна влиять на мир, а маги, как обладающие силой, а порой и значительным богатством и влиянием, должны нести за этот мир ответственность. Не опекать и подтирать сопли человечеству, а именно хранить весь мир в совокупности, приводя его в равновесное состояние. Что ни говори, а периодическое чтение новостных порталов в Интернете вызывало у Синдзи желание рассказать Гильгамешу об атомном оружии. Ничто так не тешит сердце сосуда Мирового Зла как мысль о маленькой победоносной глобальной ядерной войне. Ну да ладно, это можно и отложить до лучших времен, а пока… Синдзи с вожделением посмотрел в сторону своей кровати.

«Ну же, лапочка, давай познакомимся поближе», - подумал он воодушевленно.

Рывком соскочив со стула, он прыжком плюхнулся на кровать и принялся не спеша развязывать полученную этим вечером посылку из Китая. Пришлось напрячь всю силу воли для того, чтобы сперва сделать все свои дела и только потом, сгорая от предвкушения, ее вскрыть. Под упаковочной бумагой обнаружился деревянный футляр на задвижках. А в самом футляре, в синей пене… с замиранием сердца юный маг извлек на свет то, на что потратил три месяца времени и переплатил почти вчетверо от «обычной» цены. Легкий матовый блеск металла, ствол длиной сто пятьдесят два миллиметра, калибр .357 Magnum, барабан на семь патронов, полированная рукоятка из ореха…

«Я влюбился, - подумал Синдзи, прижимая новенький револьвер Taurus Tracker к щеке. – Я был так слеп, распыляя внимание на женщин. Но отныне все иначе. А сейчас, лапочка, я тебя отполирую и почищу…»

Подглядывавшая через щелку в двери Сакура про себя хихикнула и подумала, что мужчины и правда отличаются от детей только весом игрушек. Синдзи сейчас напоминал самого себя в возрасте восьми лет, но тогда у него был не револьвер, а здоровенный игрушечный медведь.

Синдзи присутствия сестры не чувствовал, поскольку жажды убийства от нее не исходила а магические цепи были неактивны. Разложив перед собой принадлежности для чистки, ружейное масло и ускорители заряжания, он принялся размышлять над своей давней задумкой – как вывести огнестрельное оружие на уровень эффективности хотя бы Черного Ключа.

Постановка проблемы – из-за недостаточной скорости спускового механизма и пуль некоторые цели способны увернуться от выстрелов. Модификация или создание более совершенного механизма невозможна с текущим уровнем знаний в механике. Значит, надо что-то делать с пулей. Синдзи взял один патрон и взвесил на ладони. Довольно тяжелый, и значительная часть массы, а именно десять граммов, приходится именно на пулю. Свинец и латунь, довольно мягкие металлы, обеспечивающие раскрытие пули в теле жертвы и как следствие – огромный поражающий эффект. Но толку от всего этого, если пуля не попадает в цель? Да никакого.

И что тут можно сделать? В идеале жертва должна погибать в тот же миг, в который спущен курок. А еще лучше – до этого. К сожалению, перестановка причины и следствия являлась прерогативой древних магов, и современными методами подобного достигнуть было невозможно. Что остается тогда? Можно идти в ногу со временем и попытаться создать систему самонаведения. По образцу современных ракетных установок Jawelin, которые не только сами захватывают цель и направляют снаряд, но разве что задницу стрелку не подтирают. Заманчиво… и крайне сложно. На проработку всей системы, от первичных набросков до рабочей магической схемы, наверняка уйдет не один год. Ведь надо с нуля продумать механизм захвата и удержания цели, и решить проблему с резкой сменой вектора движения при одновременном сохранении импульса. Не, это задачка явно для более спокойных времен.

В итоге выход остается самый примитивный – увеличить скорость пули насколько, чтобы от нее не мог уклониться даже Мертвый Апостол, а заодно увеличить разрушительную мощь, чтобы даже скользящая рана стала смертельной. И если хорошенько подумать, решение давно готово и лежит сейчас в немного потертых деревянных ножнах на столе. Кинетический импульс преобразуется в прану. Со значительными потерями, итоговый выход энергии намного меньше того, что тратится на поддержание процесса – но это реально. А следовательно, реален и обратный процесс – поглотив некоторое количество праны из окружающей среды, ее можно трансформировать в кинетический импульс. И все это практически мгновенно, если вычертить схемы на самой пуле. Ничего принципиально сложного нет, теория давно готова и управиться можно за несколько недель, и то большая часть времени уйдет на приготовление реагентов. Проблема в другом – пуля из свинца и латуни, разогнанная до гиперзвуковой скорости, может пройти навылет и просто не успеть раскрыться и причинить достаточный ущерб.

«Сказал «А» так говори «Б», - вмешался в ход рассуждений Шики, в последнее время ставший каким-то молчаливым. – Кинетический импульс может быть направлен от центра пули не только вперед, но и в стороны. Выстраиваешь механизм по типу контактного взрывателя так, чтобы при резком падении скорости весь дополнительный импульс равномерно распространялся перпендикулярно вектору движения, раскрывая пулю».

«Спасибо, я-в-старости, - иронично хмыкнул Синдзи. – А ничего, что на большой скорости пуля рискует даже не замедлиться при попадании в мягкие части?»

«Молодец, проблему озвучил. А теперь придумай ей решение».

«Вот как надо, так никакой помощи от тебя».

«Я оказываю моральную поддержку, это уже много значит».

«Ну, блин… настроить срабатывание при контакте с магическими цепями?»

«Тогда пуля раскроется при столкновении с защитой, имеющей магическую природу, и быстро потеряет энергию».

«Тогда на контакт с живой материей».

«А что делать с Мертвыми Апостолами? Или фамилиарами? Их едва ли можно отнести к живым».

«Гррр…»

После получаса мозгового штурма, за который «лапочка» была вычищена до зеркального блеска, возникли и были отброшены идеи с реакцией пули на химический состав цели, на плотность окружающей среды и на наличие/отсутствие души у цели. В конечном счете, вернулись к тому, с чего начали – реакция на некое пороговое давление, оказываемое на носовую часть пули. Синдзи прикинул в уме потребный объем работ, и ему захотелось тихо взвыть. Каждую пулю надо было снабжать схемой вручную, автоматизация процесса была невозможна. Отливать их также придется самостоятельно, причем не из свинца с латунью, а из сплава, состав которого еще только предстоит высчитать. Кто-то сказал, что магия это легко и приятно? Плюньте ему в глаз.

Разумеется, куда проще было бы один раз нанести схему на ствол револьвера, и не парить себе мозг… но жизнь вносит свои коррективы. Для выполнения подобного заклинания было необходимо элементное сродство с ветром, позволяющее приводить поток энергии в движение и сообщать ему правильный вектор. Элемент воды, которым владел Синдзи, ограничивал его только трансформацией уже существующих потоков.

Некоторое время он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, взвешивая на руке револьвер. А потом почувствовал, как его изнутри распирает смех. Долгие годы, убитые Шики на вывод формул, позволяющих просчитывать переход праны в другие виды энергии. Собственные колоссальные усилия, направленные на изучение магического искусства. И все ради того, чтобы создать еще одно средство умерщвления ближнего своего. Как по-человечески.

МЕЛКО!

Мелко и незначительно! Магия ослабла с древних времен, это факт. Но почему, почему век за веком маги ничего не предпринимают по отношению к реальному миру? Спираль Истока – это привлекательная на первый взгляд цель, кто бы спорил, но где гарантии, что ТАМ есть что-то, достойное внимания? А что остается в противном случае? Бессмертие? После пары веков тошно станет. Власть, слава? Над кем, перед кем? Для подавляющего большинства магия не существует, а с теми, кто в курсе, лучше вообще не связываться, если есть выбор. В противовес – защита человечества? Худший враг человечества – оно само, чтобы его спасти, надо уничтожить всех людей, а потом застрелиться самому. Да и не даст Алайя сотворить подобное, отправит на рандеву очередного безымянного героя-палача.

Так на что следует употребить эту силу?

С легким шорохом отворилась дверь, и в комнату вошла Сакура. Что интересно, шагов перед этим Синдзи не слышал. Стояла под дверью и подглядывала?

- О чем-то задумался? – спросила она.

- Кажется, у меня экзистенциальный кризис, - мрачно поведал Синдзи. – Ты не могла бы чаю заварить? Того самого.

Один политический заключенный из некой страны сказал в свое время: «Изобретатели виселицы и гильотины есть благодетели человечества, придумавший одиночное заключение – подлый негодяй». И те, кому не повезло испытать на себе подобное, полностью согласятся с этими словами.

Во время длительного пребывания в тесном, замкнутом пространстве, с минимумом внешних раздражителей и при полном отсутствии общения с другими людьми, психика человека подвергается деформации столь ужасной, что у него практически нет шансов остаться в своем уме. Одиночная камера, даже сухая и пристойно отапливаемая, является главным карательным средством в тюрьмах. Даже в странах с более чем суровым законодательством заключенного нельзя держать в одиночке больше пятнадцати суток. Год в одиночной камере гарантированно приводит к необратимому повреждению психики. Организация Объединенных Наций приравнивает одиночное заключение к пытке.

Что же произойдет с человеком, долгие годы запертого на четырех квадратных метрах каменного мешка, без людского общения, без солнечного света, вообще без ничего? Что он чувствует, проклятый родными и забытый даже Богом? Вряд ли кто-то может ответить на этот вопрос. Для понимания этих чувств надо встать с этим человеком плечом к плечу.

Ужас. Отчаяние. Деградация. Одиночество. Отчаяние. Надежда. Безнадежность. Отчаяние. Деперсонализация. Безумие. Отчаяние, отчаяние, отчаяние…

Но даже в этой удушающей тьме иногда появляется мягкий янтарный проблеск, и отвергнутый миром человек вцепляется в него со всей силой, которую еще не высосало из него подземелье. А потом янтарный блеск исчезает, сменяясь странным привкусом на языке и дурманящим забытьем, в котором чей-то настойчивый шепот требует крови, больше крови, утолить жажду кровью, горло горит, остудит только кровь, недостаточно, еще крови, еще, еще…

Для того, кто годами не видел смены дня и ночи, время измеряется только явлением янтарного блеска. Иногда этот блеск быстро исчезает, иногда – начинает что-то нашептывать, и это единственное, что не дает окончательно забыть человеческую речь.

Но самое странное, что чем громче и тверже становится чуждый голос, тем яснее человек вспоминает кто он на самом деле. Словно источенный и полусгнивший мозг мало-помалу восстанавливает свои функции. И даже приобретает те знания, которых человеку просто негде было получить.

И так тянулось бесконечно долго. И спустя эту бесконечность человек вдруг обнаружил, что толстая и тяжелая дверь, отделявшая его каменный мешок от остального мира, не заперта. И следуя нашептываниям янтаря, он вскочил с драного одеяла, заменявшего ему постель, и с невесть откуда взявшейся силой взбежал по каменной лестнице. Пусть она и была скудно освещена, но человек видел все предельно отчетливо, темнота не была ему помехой.

Сердце колотилось в его груди с такой силой, что готово было проломить ребра и вырваться наружу, как он сам только что вырвался из плена. С каждым шагом по коридорам большого дома к нему он окончательно возвращал свои воспоминания. Это ведь его дом! Этот огромный, красивый дом – его! Он жил здесь, когда-то давно! И… да! У него была семья! Сестра, отец и мать, дедушка, тетя и два дяди с разных сторон! Где они все?

Вспыхнувшая в груди боль заставила его споткнуться и глухо зарычать, словно дикий зверь. Боль от старой раны, от пробитой ножом груди. Кто-то ранил его, ранил серьезно, с намерением убить… И тут он все вспомнил окончательно. И спящее поместье огласил вопль ярости и бесконечного горя.

Человек сорвался с места. Восстановившаяся память подсказывала ему маршрут, а глаза прекрасно видели в темноте, так что нужную комнату он нашел почти сразу. Дверь он снес с петель одним ударом ноги и сам подивился, откуда взялись силы. Но его замешательство длилось всего мгновение, а потом внимание переключилось на изможденного пожилого человека, который проснулся от грохота и резко сел на кровати. Ярость, гнев, ненависть – они затопили сознание человека полностью. Затопили – и разбудили собой дремавшую в его крови силу.

Кровь проклятой семьи, много столетий назад совершившей ужасную ошибку.

Кровь, в которой затаилось зло.

Кровь демонов.

Кожа на запястье человека лопнула, и его кровь плеснула наружу. Но не растеклась по полу, а застыла в полете, будто внезапно затвердела. А еще через секунду вытянулось вдоль руки, образуя длинное, невероятно острое и прочное лезвие.

- Давно не виделись, папа.

- Ши… - выдохнул пожилой человек.

Это было его последним словом. Удар кровавого лезвия развалил его пополам, от шеи до пояса.

Тяжело дыша, человек рухнул на колени. Он не мог оставаться здесь. Скоро сюда придут, если он ничего не сделает, его опять запрут в подземелье. И янтарный блеск тоже нашептал ему, что он не должен находиться здесь. Мысль о том, что он чужой в собственном доме, причиняла невыносимую муку, но ради свободы ее можно было перетерпеть. И раз уж все равно придется уйти… Человек зло оскалился. Подойдя к кровати, он схватил верхнюю половину тела своего отца и поднял над собой. Еще теплая кровь струей полилась ему в рот.

«Вкусно… утоляет жажду, - шелестел в голове чужой голос. – Но этого недостаточно. Нужно еще!»

Подобравшись, человек прыгнул к окну и собственным телом выбил стекло. Вместе с осколками и кусками рамы он вылетел на улицу – на охоту.

Если честно, назвать его человеком уже было невозможно. Для таких, как он, существует иное определение.

Вампир.


	18. Chapter 17

**Глава 17: О преемственности поколений**

_Где-то в пространстве снов_

В кафе «Анненербе» сегодня было немноголюдно. Возле окна болтали на какие-то свои темы две девушки лет восемнадцати на вид, одетые в школьную форму, которая больше напоминала монашеские рясы, да в самом темном углу над кружками темного пива сидело три темных личности. В первой из них Синдзи без особого удивления узнал Кирея, двух других – крупного длинноволосого мужчину и какого-то бледного европейца в сером плаще и с короткой стрижкой – он не знал. Ну и ладно, хотя и немного странно, что даже у таких людей есть друзья.

- Что будете заказывать? – бойко поинтересовалась подскочившая рыжая девушка-официантка.

Как же ее звали? Синдзи поморщил лоб, напрягая память. Вроде бы, Хибино. А может, и нет. Это тоже сейчас не важно.

- Малиновый пирог, пожалуйста. И чай.

Официантка упорхнула, а Синдзи обратил взгляд на своего собеседника, который сидел напротив него. В целом, в нем не было ничего странного за исключением того, что он был грибом. Небольшим таким плотненьким желтым грибом, около фута в высоту, с зеленой шляпкой, украшенной белыми пятнами. Обычно грибы не допускаются в приличные заведения вроде «Анненербе», но конкретно для этого сделали исключение и, черт побери, он имел на это полное право.

- Приветствую, Создатель, - Синдзи привстал со стула и отвесил поклон.

- Доброго времени суток, Синдзи, - прокряхтел гриб. – Я смотрю, у тебя накопилось много вопросов. Задавай, не стесняйся.

Юный маг рассеянно пожевал губы. С чего начать? «Как я докатился до этого?» Или может, «во что превратилась моя жизнь?» Или даже «что мне теперь делать?» Нет, это все не то, слишком мало конкретики. Ему нужны ответы, жизненно необходимы, но как их получить, если даже не можешь сформулировать вопрос?

- Я в смятении, - наконец нашелся он. – То, чем я занимаюсь… мне все чаще кажется, что поставленная мной цель того не стоит. Можно купить десять жизней, пожертвовав одной. При некоторых обстоятельствах, можно разменять одну на одну. Но сейчас у меня на руках кровь десяти человек, и это еще отнюдь не конец. И я все вернее утверждаюсь во мнении, что сделать существование сводной сестры более сносным такой ценой – это перегиб даже с точки зрения ортодоксальных магов, которые не слишком ценят семейные отношения.

- Некоторые вещи в этом мире нельзя обойти, - задумчиво пискнул гриб. – Люди продолжают совершать одни и те же ошибки вне зависимости от того, какие уроки преподаст им жизнь. Хотя я и был удивлен, что ты являешься в этом мире центральной фигурой, но даже в этой ситуации ты не смог стать положительным героем. Антигерой, да, - гриб издал цокающий звук. – Но ты не расстраивайся, антигерои тоже очень важны, ведь они помогают определить героев истинных, и благодаря этому они остаются жить в людской памяти…

- Простите, но дело не в этом. Герои, Антигерои… меня это вообще не волнует.

- Так чего же ты хочешь?

- Разобраться в себе. Понять, чего я на самом деле желаю, и какую цену готов выплатить. Черт… никогда ну думал, что скажу это, но я готов отдать свою магическую метку за то, чтобы мир снова стал простым и ясным.

Хрясь!

Стол вдруг резко прыгнул навстречу Синдзи, и тут же раздался глухой треск. Лоб прострелила вспышка боли, но это длилось всего секунду.

- Нюни распускать вздумал, сопляк? – прорычал на ухо грозный голос.

Синдзи не удостоил хама ответом, а сразу выдернул из-за пазухи пистолет и направил его в лоб обидчика. Еще несколько секунд он тупо смотрел в уткнутое ему в лицо дуло крупнокалиберного револьвера, после чего выцедил сквозь зубы пару непечатных выражений и убрал оружие обратно. Макири Синдзи, мужчина тридцати трех лет, выглядевший старше из-за ранней седины, последовал его примеру и тоже пристроился за столиком.

- Твоя проблема заключается в том, что ты слишком много копаешься в себе, - грибок наставительно поднял ручку. – Для подростка в твоем возрасте это хуже чем для взрослого алкоголизм. Твое пристрастие к медикаментозной борьбе с постоянным стрессом тоже не улучшает картину. Как показывает мой опыт, увлечение психотропными препаратами ничем хорошим не заканчивается – то Исток вскроется, то вселится гадость какая-нибудь…

- Да тут уже вселился один… - Синдзи бросил быстрый взгляд на Макири, изучавшего принесенное меню. – Правда, самокопания я за собой не замечал. Вроде.

- А как еще назвать ваше сосуществование? Ты по сути дела оперируешь только собственным опытом, пусть и полученным в ином срезе реальности. Ты полностью замкнулся на самом себе, и игнорируешь все, что тебя не затрагивает.

- Я не могу разорваться, - пожал плечами Синдзи. – У меня есть свой предел.

- Преодолевать собственный передел и менять силой воли судьбу – это и значит быть героем. Что положительным, что отрицательным, - философски заметил Макири. – Пожалуйста, мне спагетти с австралийским чили.

- Вам придется подписать специальные бумаги, чтобы у кафе не было проблем, если вы вдруг умрете, - предупредила его Хибино.

- Тащи сюда свои бумажки, красотка, и не волнуйся за меня – я сто раз так делал, - он игриво подмигнул ей.

- И принесите уже мой малиновый пирог, - раздраженно добавил Синдзи.

- Эй-эй, друг, полегче, - Макири помахал у него рукой перед лицом. – Я не могу поверить, что мы один человек. Ты сам взгляни, как можно с такой милой девушкой так грубо разговаривать? Ласковее надо, ласковее. И улыбаться.

- Извини, у меня мимические мышцы от неиспользования атрофировались, - съязвил Синдзи. – Мой лучший друг умещается во внутреннем кармане, а у моей подружки триста пятьдесят седьмой калибр. А теперь давай вспомним, из-за кого я таким стал.

- За языком следи, мелкий. Я учил тебя двум вещам – убивать и думать, потому что ничего другого не умел. Но в обеих науках ты преуспел меньше, чем я ожидал. Я практически не вмешивался в твою жизнь и позволял тебе самостоятельно принимать решения, но я надеялся, что ты не наступишь на те же грабли, что и я.

- Ах, эта типичная ошибка старшего поколения. Грызть локти из-за собственных неудач, перекладывать собственные несбывшиеся мечты на младших, но при этом забивать их головы своими стереотипами, а потом ныть, что нифига не вышло.

- Мне кажется, или кто-то опять пытается свалить вину на других? - Макири холодно прищурился.

- Мне кажется, или кое-кто мастерски избегает ответственности за свои действия?

Обстановка за столиком стремительно накалялась. Две официантки принесли заказ и поспешно ретировались на кухню. Из карманов спорщиков уже были готовы показаться взведенные пистолеты, когда маленький желтый гриб одним тихим покашливанием мгновенно заставил обоих присмиреть.

- Как видишь, - терпеливо сказал он, - тебя разрывают внутренние конфликты и противоречия, что и заставляет твою душу метаться в поисках верного пути. Тебе стоит понять главное – верного пути не существует потому, что любая обоснованная точка зрения является верной. Как минимум в глазах того, кто придумал обоснование.

- И что мне теперь делать? – устало спросил Синдзи. – Я чувствую, что уже на пределе.

- Ты сам все поймешь, - успокоил его гриб. – Но я решил немного облегчить тебе задачу и поэтому пригласил одного моего друга, который может тебе помочь. О, а вот и он!

Входная дверь отворилась, и в кафе вошел коренастый мужчина средних лет и с грубым лицом. Его вид почему-то до смерти перепугал Макири. Страж Противодействия грохнулся на колени и возопил:

- Нет! Пожалуйста, Создатель, только не он!

- Прости, мальчик мой, но это единственный выход, - скорбно произнес гриб, после чего обратился к мужчине. – Ген, прошу тебя.

Тот улыбнулся и Синдзи почувствовал, как по его спине побежали струйки ледяного пота. Улыбка этого невысокого мужичка обещала бесконечные боль и страдания.

- _**Reality**____**Marble**_, - мягко произнес пришелец. – _**DEAD**____**END**____**CATHARSIS**__**!**_

Мир заволокла тьма.

…

_Г. Мисаки, поместье Тоно_

- Подпишите здесь и здесь, - душеприказчик услужливо подсовывал один за другим документы, подтверждающие получение наследства.

Девушка ставила роспись не глядя – за несколько часов она проделывала это, наверное, в сотый раз, да и прежде ее уже готовили к тому, что однажды она станет главой одного из самых влиятельных и богатых семейств в стране. Готовить-то готовили, но никто не предполагал, что этот момент настанет так скоро.

Произошедшее с ее отцом было представлено общественности как обычная смерть от сердечной недостаточности, и успеху легенды поспособствовали давние слухи о тяжелой болезни Тоно Макихисы, но никто не вздумал поинтересоваться, почему тело не было выдано для вскрытия, и почему хоронили главу Saeki&Tohno Inc. в закрытом гробу. Темноволосая девушка с белым ободком в волосах оглянулась и украдкой вздохнула.

Когда начался этот кошмар? Когда ее брат не смог совладать с силой демонической крови или же когда он не умер с пронзенным ножом сердцем? А может, еще в миг его рождения? Или те многие века назад, когда клан Тоно впустил в свои жилы силу истинных детей земли. За которую пришлось заплатить неимоверно высокую цену. И теперь она, как глава, должна исполнить свой долг – уничтожить того, кто не смог удержать проклятую кровь под контролем. И раз уж в небе сгустились тучи, надо отыскать в них хотя бы один лучик света. Тоно Акиха перевела тяжелый взгляд на полного мужчину с хитрым лицом, до сих пор неловко переминавшегося в углу кабинета.

- Кугамине-сан, - холодно произнесла она. – В силу последних обстоятельств, я разрываю помолвку.

- Но… - попытался было возражать толстяк.

- Ваше присутствие в этом доме более не является необходимостью, - настойчиво добавила Акиха.

Самые кончики волос девушки покраснели. Или показалось? В любом случае, Кугамине Тонами решил не испытывать судьбу и поспешно ретировался. В коридоре он чуть было не столкнулся с одной из девчонок-горничных, но не обратил на это никакого внимания. Последнее время ему казалось, что сама судьба повернулась к нему спиной. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось…

- Леди Акиха, все в порядке? – поинтересовалась горничная. – Этот человек вам не помешал?

- Не беспокойся, Кохаку, все в порядке, - ответила та.

- Мне он никогда не нравился. Давайте попросим Хисуи испечь ему печенье в дорогу? – весело предложила Кохаку.

- Это слишком жестоко, даже для него, - Акиха позволила себе тень улыбки. – Кстати, утром я слышала какой-то грохот. Что случилось?

- А, это… - горничная замялась. – Приехал господин Коума и унес телевизор.

- Телевизор, - эхом повторила Акиха.

- Ну да, телевизор, - подтвердила Кохаку. – Вы знаете, пока он у нас жил, ему очень нравился телевизор. Наверное, ему скучно там, в горах.

- Надеюсь, стены остались целыми?

- Все в порядке, уже все заделали, - Кохаку вдруг хитро прищурилась. – Леди Акиха, а разве вы не собирались сделать сегодня… нечто особенное? Ведь это такая возможность! И главное, никто не посмеет спорить!

- Я сама разберусь, спасибо, - Акиха откинулась на кресле. – Приготовь чаю. Я буду работать с этими бумагами еще два часа.

- Конечно, леди Акиха, - горничная поклонилась и ушла.

Девушка проводила ее печальным взглядом. Знай она Кохаку чуть хуже, то никогда бы не заметила наигранности в ее веселом голосе и холодности жизнерадостной улыбки. Хотя она и приложила немало усилий в молчаливом противостоянии с отцом, чтобы избавить ее от того кошмара, в который эта девушка была ввергнута своими врожденными способностями, но в итоге одно зло лишь сменилось другим. Теперь Акиха не могла ручаться, что в глубине янтарных глаз не плещется огонек сумасшествия.

Да, клан Тоно всеми силами пытался избавиться от своей проклятой крови, или хотя бы ослабить ее влияние, а потому захваченные восемь лет назад близнецы-синхорнизаторы из клана Фудзе были для Тоно Макихисы подарком судьбы. И этим подарком он не замедлил воспользоваться, но ценной изувеченной судьбы одной из девочек лишь отсрочил свой конец на несколько лет.

- Все члены этой семьи заканчивали одинаково, - прошептала Акиха себе под нос. – И все закончат одинаково. Тот, кто обезумел, должен быть убит. Это закон.

Она протянула руку, и один из цветов в вазе вспыхнул и мгновенно сгорел.

- Но кто остановит меня, если… когда придет мой черед?

Девушка перевела взгляд на лежавшие на столе бумаги – отчеты, компиляции переговоров по контрактам, справочные сводки... Нет, огромный объем бумажных процедур не пугал ее. Просто мысли ее были в этот момент далеко. Сдвинув кучу бумаг в сторону, она подтянула к себе чистый лист бумаги и принялась от руки составлять групповой приказ об увольнении. Вот так, быстро и решительно. Кохаку и Хисуи будет вполне достаточно, чтобы поддерживать поместье в порядке, прочий штат прислуги больше требовался для многочисленных прихлебателей отца. И их тоже выставим подальше.

А затем… Акиха взяла еще один лист, положила перед собой и попыталась успокоить бешено ухающее в груди сердце. Спокойно, надо просто взять себя в руки. Ведь об этом дне она мечтала все эти годы, наполненные одиночеством? Подавив нервную дрожь, она взяла ручку и принялась писать:

«Старшему отпрыску семьи Тоно, Тоно Шики, предписывается немедленно переехать в поместье…»

_Несколько дней спустя, поместье Мато._

В доме Мато протекал очередной будничный вечер. Дед Зокен дремал себе в подвале, Сакура ушла в магазин, а Синдзи сидел перед компьютером с темными кругами перед глазами и прокручивал на экране полученное еще днем электронное письмо.

«…после ознакомления с объектом на месте, принято предварительное положительное решение. Для уточнения деталей требуется личная встреча…»

- Охренеть блин. Личная встреча для уточнения деталей. - вяло пробурчал Синдзи и щелчком мыши закрыл письмо. – Ну почему до сих пор нет средств для нормальной видеосвязи через интернет? Проинвестировать что ли разработки…

Стиснувший грудь приступ тошноты отозвался острой болью в печени, что заставило внедренных в тело Червей ожить и зашевелиться. Активация этих мерзких фамилиаров была болезненна, но хочешь, не хочешь – а надо было терпеть, Черви отчаянно пытались очистить кровь и ткани от остатков яда, оказавшегося на редкость стойким. Это было своеобразным напоминанием о том, что так называемая «народная» медицина, служащая прикрытием обычного шарлатанства, может быть не менее опасна, чем тяжелые наркотики или огнестрельное оружие.

В отличие от прошлого раза, явившиеся после приема чая видения не отложились в памяти даже обрывками, но в то же время не оставляло предчувствие приближения чего-то ужасного и масштабного. Какая-то часть сознания Синдзи настойчиво требовала отменить все дела, накрыть голову подушкой и не вылезать из комнаты, пока не проснется Годзилла или не начнется Третья Мировая война… но если чему жизнь его и научила, так это тому, что все в этом мире делиться на то что «надо» и то что «хочется». Совпадений нет, исключений тоже. А значит это… это значит, что придется тащиться черт знает куда, опять пару дней прогуливать занятия и вообще вести себя неподобающе, стягивая на себя кислые гримасы учителей, молчаливые упреки Сакуры, сердитое ворчание деда и довольные ухмылки Кирея. К последнему Синдзи старался без крайней надобности не заходить – в довесок к самому Кирею, рожа которого так и просила полную обойму в упор, в церкви постоянно чудился запах мертвечины. Он трупы что ли под полом прячет? Это вполне вписывается в его образ…

Ладно, черт с ним, с Киреем. Во всех смыслах. И без него проблем хватает. Надо просто съездить в этот чертов Мисаки (кстати, где это вообще?), заставить Тоно подписать контракт (если потребуется – применить магию) и забыть эту аферу с недвижимостью как страшный сон. Взгляд Синдзи упал на пухлую папку с документами, которую бандеролью прислала Аозаки-сан. План здания, технический паспорт, кадастровый план, доверенность, земельный паспорт. Бумажки… мерзость.

Является ли необходимость оправданием для отвратительных поступков? Как понять, стоит ли цель приложенных усилий, и как не потерять себя на пути к ее достижению? Разумеется, речь идет не о крайне условных рамках общечеловеческой морали, а о морали внутренней. О тех непреложных принципах, которые маг установил сам для себя. Сила мага огромна, и ему просто необходимо сдерживать ее собственными установками, раз уж он находится вне морали и закона обычных людей, и чем больше эта сила, тем жестче установки. Иначе весь мир стремительно покатится в… «большое и светлое будущее». А теперь вопрос на миллион долларов: что делать, если обстоятельства вынуждают тебя переступить через собственные границы? Два года назад Синдзи счел бы вульгарной мысль о том, чтобы использовать магическое искусство в обычном бизнесе, и вот пожалуйста – вымазался в этом по самые уши. А еще недоумевал сперва, почему в магическом сообществе не любят фрилансеров и заклинателей. Просто они такие же асоциальные элементы, как и преступники, с той единственной разницей, что преступник нарушает существующие нормы, а заклинатель изначально вообще не имеет сдерживающих установок, относясь к таинству как к обычному инструменту, вроде пистолета, телефона или молотка.

Синдзи взял папку и лениво ее пролистнул. Ее содержимое он помнил почти наизусть, хотя особого смысла в том не было. Иногда, размышляя о противоречивости мира в целом и собственной жизни в частности, он просто забивал голову любой ненужной информацией, которая подворачивалась под руку. Побочным эффектом от этого было то, что он таки умудрился сдать экзамены и перейти в старшую школу. Нет, он не пытался казаться бессеребренником или пренебрежительно насмехаться над «презренным металлом», но постепенно утверждался во мнении, что мухи должны быть отдельно, котлеты отдельно. В смысле, каждому свое. То есть… окончательно запутавшись, Синдзи одну за другой залепил себе две хлесткие пощечины. Совсем расклеился, черт возьми.

«Соберись, тряпка, - мысленно обругал он себя. – Демоны тебя не доканали, мафия не одолела, призраки не осилили, но при этом вполне самостоятельно скатываешься в дерьмо. Соберись, соберись…»

Устало потерев слезящиеся глаза, Синдзи взглянул на часы в углу экрана. Половина девятого. Уроки давно сделаны, на этот счет ему старик выговорил еще по окончании прошлого учебного года, чтобы не портил репутацию семьи. И чего это он забеспокоился? Решил прикинуться добрым дедушкой? Вряд ли Зокен надеялся обмануть его таким примитивным образом. Так, а Сакура еще не вернулась… что-то долго она в магазин ходит. Может, случилось чего? Немного подумав, Синдзи отмел эту мысль как невозможную.

Мысленно он представил себе встречу в темном переулке Сакуры и десятка здоровенных волосатых байкеров. Идет она значит, идет, а потом один из них преграждает ей дорогу и… бедные байкеры. Убивать их Сакура не станет, но право, смерть это не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком. А потом стирание памяти не самыми щадящими методами. Со слов Широ, пересекавшегося с Сакурой в стрелковом клубе, в гневе она могла превратиться в настоящее воплощение зла, умудряясь при этом не повышать голоса и не меняться в лице. К счастью, подобное происходило редко.

«Ну нахер…»

Настучав на клавиатуре короткий ответ с указанием конкретных дат, Синдзи решил, что надо хоть немного развеяться. Просто неспешно пройтись по улице, подышать свежим воздухом. Лучше – на мост, подальше от затхлости и запаха тлена, которым давно пропитался старый особняк. Да, решено! Синдзи набросил на плечи пиджак, машинально проверил наличие ножа и нескольких рунных камней, и вышел вон из комнаты.

«Разберусь с текучкой – сделаю в доме ремонт. Капитальный», - подумал он, выходя во двор.

Улицы Миямы встретили его мягким полумраком осенних сумерек, которые давали отдых глазам, утомленным светом монитора и люминесцирующим свечением Зала Червей. Атмосфера Старого Города в принципе располагала к расслабленности, но сегодня чувствовалось какое-то особенное умиротворение.

А может, дело было в контрасте? В контрасте обывательского мира, чья жизнь спокойно протекала вокруг, и того мира, в котором Синдзи жил почти два года, стоящего на крови, подозрениях и тайнах. И выбор более предпочтительного из них был для него уже вовсе не очевиден. Невольно он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Наверное, вот так люди и взрослеют. Перестают судить о чем-либо однозначно, во всем до последнего сомневаются и постоянно твердят, что с одной стороны нельзя не признать, а с другой – нельзя не согласиться…

Проходя мимо торгового центра, он заметил кое-что, выбивающееся из привычной картины мира, а именно: Мисудзури Аяко, действующего президента стрелкового клуба, в компании какого-то парня. Его принадлежность не позволяла определить повседневная одежда вместо школьной формы, но выглядел он немного младше и вдобавок подавленным. Впрочем, он был парнем, а в радиусе прямой видимости находилась главная мужененавистница академии Хомурабара. Синдзи отметил в памяти этот странный факт, но особого внимания не обратил. Только попытался прикинуть, сколько заплатили этому несчастному за пребывание в подобной компании.

Немного подумав, он направился к входу – в торговом центре был аптечный отдел, а снотворного дома осталось всего на пару дней. И уже внутри нос к носу столкнулся с указанной парочкой. Сперва Синдзи хотел просто пройти мимо, но тут услышал, что его окликают.

- Мато-семпай?

Это тот мелкий парень. Только что значит «семпай»? Он его впервые видит.

- Мы знакомы? – буркнул он, смерив досадную помеху на пути к аптеке хмурым взглядом. – Чего надо?

- П-простите, вы ведь брат Мато Сакуры, так? – голос парня немного дрогнул.

- Ну, допустим, - интуитивно Синдзи понял, куда дует ветер, и слегка напрягся. – И что с того?

- Н-нет, ничего, - мелкий пошел красными пятнами и спрятался за подошедшую Аяко.

- Мато, какого черта? – резко спросила она.

- А в чем собственно дело?

- Нечего злобно зыркать на людей, которые тебе ничего не сделали.

- Мисудзури, последний человек, на которого я злобно зыркнул, пропал без вести а потом оказалось, что его съели хомячки-берсеркеры. А твой парень просто задает непонятные вопросы и я немного удивился.

- Это мой брат, если что.

- Оу… так у тебя есть брат.

- Что в этом странного?

- Просто странно и все. Раньше я думал, что ты не родилась как человек, а тебя собрали военные хирурги из кусков тел мертвых солдат. Но в процессе потеряли один фрагмент, и из-за этого досадного случая ты стала девушкой.

- Твой язык сведет тебя в могилу, попомни мои слова, - холодно заметила Аяко. Ее опыт в пикировках с Синдзи был намного больше, чем у Тосаки, и вывести ее из себя было практически невозможно.

- Мне это постоянно говорят. Ничего, вроде пока жив.

- Это не Рин тебе говорит? – Аяко прищурилась. – Не понимаю, что она в тебе нашла.

- Между нами нет ничего, о чем судачат в школе.

- Если ничего нет – то вы слишком тесно общаетесь.

- Друзей надо держать близко, а врагов еще ближе. Военная хитрость, десу, - Синдзи вытащил на лицо самую неприятную из своих улыбок. – Так что расслабься, твое пари еще не проиграно. А зная вас двоих, я ставлю десять тысяч, что победитель до выпуска так и не определится.

- Наверное, быть тобой очень плохо, - девушка и бровью не повела. – Только я тебя жалеть не собираюсь. Чтобы ты ни получил в итоге, ты это заслужил.

- Когда ты будешь работать на меня – мы вернемся к этой теме.

- Это твои мечты, - Аяко развернулась и направилась к овощному отделу, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Ее брат опасливо покосился на Синдзи, и заторопился следом. Не было нужды гадать, у кого в этой паре на самом деле есть яйца.

Глядя вслед этим двоим, Синдзи вдруг почувствовал жгучий приступ зависти. Той же самой зависти, которая грызла его когда-то давно при любом упоминании магии, зависти к чему-то такому, чего у него нет, и никогда не будет. Когда он последний раз позволял себе вести себя настолько расслабленно и непринужденно? Когда они с Сакурой выходили в магазин или просто прогуляться, как семья? Даже когда был жив отец, он в редкие моменты трезвости вытаскивал обоих в Синто, в парк, а теперь…

- _Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_, - вполголоса пропел Синдзи, подходя к аптечному прилавку. – Пачку нитрозепама, пожалуйста.

- Рецепт есть? – прохладно осведомился фармацевт.

- Разумеется, - Синдзи выудил из внутреннего кармана искомую бумажку. Фармацевт долго и придирчиво разглядывал ее, будто ища признаки подделки, но в итоге был вынужден сдаться и выложить на прилавок лекарство. Если бы он только знал, что его подозрения имеют под собой все основания…

- Тысяча четыреста, - объявил он.

«Болеть в этой стране – удовольствие для богатых. Хотя и сомнительное», - подумал Синдзи.

Расплатившись, он вышел наружу. Уже почти стемнело, и вдобавок набежали тучи. Дождь будет, верно? И ночь наверняка будет холодной, надо будет на ночь поставить на первом этаже обогреватель на малой мощности. А пока непочатая пачка снотворного греет сквозь карман лучше любой грелки. Если есть таблетки – значит, не будет бескрайнего моря багрово-черной хищной грязи, что норовила сожрать его.

- _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony,_ - снова пропел он себе под нос.

Слова песни как-то сами пришли на ум, в них чудился какой-то скрытый смысл, но стоило попытаться разобраться – и все тут же становилось неразборчивой кашей, а вместо окутанных сумерками улиц начинала мниться серая равнина мертвой земли, раскинувшаяся под кровавым небом.

_- Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real But it would not mean a thing if I told you how I feel…_

Слегка вздрогнув в тот момент, когда его коснулось установленное дедом по периметру ограды сигнальное замкнутое поле, Синдзи зашел в дом. Все так же тихо и темно. Серьезно, куда подевалась Сакура? Сморщившись в предчувствии неизбежной боли, он активировал гербовую метку и произнес однострочное следящее заклинание, которое взывало к имплантированным в тело Сакуры фамилиарам. Долю секунды заняло принятие отклика, после чего Синдзи немного расслабился – непутевая сестренка была жива, здорова и спокойна. То есть ей ничего не угрожает, и она тоже никому не угрожает. Ладно, пусть развлекается. Только надо будет выяснить, с кем именно.

В комнате его ждал сюрприз – в углу экрана компьютера мигал сигнал о новом непрочитанном письме. Открыв его, Синдзи удивленно прищелкнул языком – ответ от Tohno&Saeki Inc. пришел более чем оперативно. Даже для столь серьезных компаний было необычно, что сотрудники задерживаются на работе более чем на два часа. И…

- Чтоб вас там перерезали всех, _*цензура*_!

Встреча должна состояться через день. Согласовать с мелким и неименитым контрагентом дату никому и в голову не пришло – гигант гостиничного бизнеса имел право диктовать свои правила. С мрачным удовлетворением Синдзи плюхнулся на кровать. Денек-другой занятий пропустить – это не смертельно, но зато эта чертова эпопея, которая съела кучу его нервов и добавила сотню-другую седых волос, наконец-то закончится.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?*_

_*Использован английский текст песни __Bad__Apple__._

…

_Тем временем в городе Мисаки_

Центральные улицы в этом городе всегда полны народу – и ночью, и днем. Поэтому нет лучше места, если хочешь спрятаться. Есть такое явление, называемое «эффектом свидетеля» - если происходит нечто необычное, то если присутствует только один сторонний наблюдатель, то он с большой вероятностью обратит пристальное внимание или даже вмешается. Если же вокруг целая толпа – вряд ли кто-то что-то сделает, даже если человека убивают прямо на улице. Максимум – вызовут полицию или снимут на камеру мобильного телефона, а скорее всего просто пройдут мимо. А уж если необычное явление заключается в идущей по улице белокурой девушке в старомодной длинной юбке – то ее никто даже не заметит.

Никто, кроме одного человека в тяжелых круглых очках, что в этот самый миг шел за ней след в след.

Если мысленно поставить их рядом, но вряд ли можно найти двоих более различных людей. Сила, излучаемая светловолосой девушкой, ощущалась почти физически, заставляя даже обычных прохожих шарахаться в сторону с ее пути и почтительно отводить взгляд. Не просто внутренняя сила воли, на которую часто обращают те, кто успел пообщаться с харизматичными правителями, но мощь стихийная, непокорная, исходящая словно от самой Земли. В противоположность ей, молодой человек, державшийся от нее на удалении нескольких метров, казался воплощенной пустотой. Тихая, безмолвная тень, мелькающая на самом краю зрения. Он мягко двигался скользящей, не фиксирующейся глазом походкой, совершенно не похожей на поступь девушки, как бы неспешно, но в тоже время стремительно. Ни один из окружающих людей не смог бы удержать его в темпе своего восприятия. Его не замечали, но юноша ни разу ни с кем не столкнулся, скользя по одному ему ведомой тропе.

Как охотник, крадущийся по своим угодьям.

Девушка тоже не ощущает его присутствия, хотя ее чувства несоизмеримо острее, чем у любого человека. Знай она о слежке, то смогла бы определить положение охотника по пустоте в пространстве. Но ее преследователь движется, не оставляя ни следа, ни запаха, полностью скрывая свое намерение убить. На этих двоих никто не поднимает глаз даже тогда, когда они заходят внутрь многоэтажного отеля – девушка бессознательно подавляет людей вокруг себя, юноша же просто движется по «мертвым зонам» камер наблюдения.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, блондинка заходит в свой номер и захлопывает за собой дверь. Молодой человек замирает, глядя на запертый замок. А потом медленно, невыносимо медленно снимает очки.

Мир хрупок. Мир хрупок. Мир хрупок…

Он знает это как никто. Знает и боится этого знания. Стены, пол, потолок – все покрыто сотнями страшных багровых линий. Повредишь одну – и мир начнет рушиться. Очки не давали ему их видеть, кто-то давным-давно дал их ему и сказал не снимать их без крайней нужды… но сейчас юноша не может даже вспомнить именно своего благодетеля. При ближайшем рассмотрении, его лицо перекошено смесью похоти и безумной ярости, приправленной толикой страха.

Он едва ли контролирует себя и отдает себе отчет в своих действиях. В голове стучит единственная мысль, простая и ясная по своей сути. Эта женщина… светловолосая женщина в юбке, зашедшая внутрь. Он… хочет… хочет ее… Правильно, поэтому он так завелся? Да кто бы не возбудился при виде такой красотки, да… и под рукой есть подходящий инструмент.

Небольшой продолговатый предмет словно сам оказывается у него в руке. Нажатие на небольшой рычажок – и из торца с щелчком выскакивает короткое лезвие. Не бог весть какое оружие. Но убивает рука а не клинок. А свободная рука тем временем давит на кнопку звонка.

Вероятно, светловолосая девушка была полностью уверена в своем превосходстве и не расценивала человека как угрозу себе. Иначе как объяснить то, что она отворила дверь, не задав ни одного вопроса. Впрочем, спустя ничтожную долю секунду ей уже нечем было спрашивать.

Висок… шея… челюсть… плечо…

Идеальная точность движений, плод не просто тренировок, но навыки, впитанные на уровне дремучего инстинкта. Шаг перетекает в поворот, поворот становится атакой, атака превращается в уклонение, уклонение порождает шаг. Совершенная техника убийства.

Предплечье… пальцы… локоть… кисть… ладонь….

Нож движется со скоростью, недоступной пониманию. Кажется, что само пространство стонет, пока блестящий лепесток чистой смерти прорезает себе путь на встречу живой плоти и крови.

Грудь… талия… поясница… бок…

По красным-красным линиям, красный-красный нож, легко и непринужденно – разрезает жизнь.

Бедро… колено… голень… ступня.

Юноша замер, тяжело дыша. Дикое, почти сексуальное возбуждение разом схлынуло, оставив после себя лишь шок от содеянного. Он стоял над грубо порубленными кусками, которые еще недавно были белокурой красавицей. Сердце дико ухало в его груди, готовое вот-вот разорваться от перегрузки.

Все произошло в единый миг. Он расчленил ее на семнадцать частей.

_День спустя_

У любого человека есть свой персональный список антипатий. Чего-то такого, что он не просто не переваривает, но сам факт контакта с этим вызывает неистовое желание взять и больно стукнуть. Кто-то не любит евреев, кто-то панков, кто-то геев, а кому-то больше всего на свете ненавистен сыр с плесенью. Мато Синдзи всей душой ненавидел отели.

Отель – это такое место, куда ты приходишь, платишь много или очень много денег, и за это имеешь право спать в помещении, а не под открытым небом. Если заплатишь много – то будет тебе условно чистая комната-коробка, где при нехилых акробатических навыках можно развернуться вокруг себя, но практически невозможно выпрямиться. Если заплатишь очень много, тебе гарантирован едкий запах прошедшего через химчистку постельного белья, стерильный запах прибранных помещений, чистота, вызывающая ассоциации с операционной, и бездушные, фарфоровые улыбки персонала. В отелях даже самая вкусная еда отдает не то ватой, не то пластиком, поскольку приготовлена не для насыщения или для того чтобы порадовать домашних, а потому что повару за это платят. Фальшивый уют и фальшивая забота, которую предоставляет фальшивое жилье в обмен на пачку шуршащих бумажек. Или несколько байт информации, если расплачиваешься кредиткой.

Отель «Century» не был исключением. Швырнув на кровать кейс, Синдзи плюхнулся в кресло и тусклым взглядом обвел номер. Брать люкс душила жаба, а обычный был настолько тесным, что вызывал приступ клаустрофобии, так что выбор был остановлен на полу-люксе. Что значит «полу-люкс»? Это такое волшебное слово, которое мистическим образом увеличивает площадь номера в полтора раза, а сумму чека – в два раза. Причем делает это в обход принципа эквивалентного обмена, на котором стояла современная магическая система, и который был широко известен как закон сохранения энергии.

На часах – девять часов вечера, переговоры назначены на завтра, на пять часов вечера. В сухом остатке – ночь в воняющем искусственным уютом номере и параноидальное ощущение близкой слежки. Конечно, можно было выехать из Фуюки завтра утром, и прибыть в Мисаки за два часа до начала, но потратить почти день на возможный сбор информации – это может дорогого стоить. Задрать цену не получится, но можно попытаться не дать ее сбить. И… что еще? Возможный задел для сотрудничества в будущем? Вероятность мала, но это не ноль. Сегодня утром Аозаки-сан прислала электронной почтой новость, что прежний глава семьи Тоно на днях умер после продолжительной болезни, и его место заняла дочь – Тоно Акиха. Несмотря на юный возраст, всего шестнадцать лет, столько же, сколько самому Синдзи, за дела она взялась сразу и круто. Даже слишком круто. Потянувшись, Синдзи выудил из кейса ноутбук. С раскрывшегося экрана на него глянуло строгое личико новоявленной владелицы Tohno&Saeki Inc. Жаль, нет видеозаписи, нельзя оценить манеру двигаться, но и по фотографии можно было сделать определенные выводы. Почти полное отсутствие косметики, одежда относительно простого покроя, но в то же время изящная и опрятная, длинная юбка до щиколоток, волосы собраны в ободок. Учитывая, насколько богата эта семья, глупо подозревать ее в экономии, так что имеет место более чем строгое воспитание вкупе с серьезной самодисциплиной. Да, к такой на хромой кобыле не подъедешь. Да хоть на арабском жеребце – эта штучка тебя на землю уложит, вместе с конем, и не вспотеет.

Легким постукиванием по тачпаду Синдзи увеличил изображение. Хотя снимок был сделан всего на следующий день после смерти Тоно Макихисы, девушка выглядела спокойной, если не сказать расслабленной. Потемнений под глазами, неестественного цвета лица или морщинок не наблюдалось, значит спала спокойно. Натянутые отношения с отцом? Вполне правдоподобно, с таким-то воспитанием. Общая беда всех богатых наследников: не важно, кто ты, балующийся кокаином клубный прожигатель жизни или атлетичный оксфордский отличник, но нормальных отношений с родителями у тебя не будет никогда, дело для них всегда на первом месте с колоссальным отрывом. Ведь именно поэтому они и богаты.

Самое интересное – глаза. Сталь, точнее слова и не подберешь. И в то же время – какая-то неуловимая тень в уголках, свидетельствующая о бреши в казалось бы непрошибаемой броне. Да, именно в броне. С духовно сильной девушкой Синдзи дело иметь приходилось постоянно, но если Сакура казалась стальным стержнем, завернутым в толстый слой ваты, то леди Тоно выглядела скорее комком ваты, упакованным в сталь. Впрочем, эта семейка широко известна в узких кругах как носители мощной демонической крови, так что ничего удивительного нет. Интересно, как эта девчонка отнесется к тому, что он прямо причастен к смерти одного из ее сородичей? Вероятно, это зависит от того, насколько длинным оказался язык у Кугамине. А он вряд ли станет широко распространяться о таких компрометирующих вещах. То есть, прямой угрозы нет. Это хорошо, на встречу можно идти самому, а не посылать фамилиара, который наверняка не упустил бы случая подложить какую-нибудь свинью.

Захлопнув ноутбук, Синдзи поднялся с кресла и размял затекшие мышцы. Спать не хотелось, делать было особо нечего, но зато хотелось есть. Ресторан внизу еще должен был быть открыт, но цены… любая критика будет слишком мягкой. Следующие несколько минут он потратил на проверку установленных по периметру сторожевых барьеров, закрепил на дверях и шкафах несколько волосков, нанес зубной пастой метки на внутренние поверхности ручек и замерил уровень воды в сливном бачке туалета. Кто-то скажет «паранойя», и получит ответ «стандартные проверки на обыск». Когда речь идет о больших деньгах, никакие меры предосторожности не будут лишними. Особенно если твои контрагенты – жители скрытого от глаз обывателей мира, не являющиеся людьми в полном смысле слова.

«Ладно, этого должно хватить, - подумал он, смахивая со лба мнимый пот. – Еще бы парочку растяжек с ядовитыми стрелками и муляж кейса с баллончиком зарина…».

Но чего нет, того нет. С другой стороны, ни один обычный человек зайти внутрь просто не сможет, а «необычных» ждет немедленное обнаружение и несколько фамилиаров, под завязку накачанных тетродотоксиновой вытяжкой. Да, в мусорных мешках фугу-ресторанов Кобе можно найти массу интересного. Наконец, Синдзи вывесил кейс с ноутбуком на балкон, зацепив его за ручку тонкой металлической проволокой, и покинул номер, оставив на ручке бирку «не беспокоить». Просто на всякий случай.

А на выходе из отеля ощущение чужого взгляда, до этого притупившееся во время пребывания в помещении, навалилось с новой силой. Не тяжелое давление враждебной жажды убийства, не свербящее скользкое ощущение магической активности, а именно дремучий инстинкт, на который гуляющие рука об руку со смертью профессионалы порой полагаются больше, чем на любые приборы или информацию. Осторожно, стараясь не привлекать внимания, Синдзи осмотрелся. Скверно, очень скверно, как сказал бы Шики. Улица не забита битком, но народу довольно много для половины десятого. Надежно скрыться в такой ситуации сможет даже дилетант. Плюс к этому высотные здания вокруг, в половине окон погашен свет – а вдруг с целью маскировки? Плюс проезжающие мимо или стоящие у обочины автомобили. Рай для шпиона или киллера.

С усилием погасив нервную дрожь, Синдзи шагнул с места. Он поймал себя на мысли, что уже прикидывает, где занять позицию для стрельбы, куда бежать при отступлении и пытается определить мертвые зоны камер наружного наблюдения. Меры предосторожности? Или все таки паранойя? Вокруг полно людей, а Япония это не какой-нибудь Техас, где друг друга на улицах стреляют негры и мексиканцы.

«Ага, конечно. А демоны и призраки – всего лишь вымысел и сказки».

До ближайшего кафетерия было триста метров, которые Синдзи показались тремя километрами битого стекла. Достигнув цели, он еще раз оглянулся но ощущение угрозы не исчезало. Дав себе зарок дополнить снотворное чем-нибудь седативным, он развернулся было к входной двери, и с размаху налетел на какого-то крупного мужчину.

- Изви… - машинально начал парень и осекся, взглянув ему в глаза.

Совершенно стеклянный взгляд. Нет, стеклянный не взгляд, а сами глаза. Радужная оболочка и зрачки были грязно-мутными, словно принадлежали не живому человеку, а покойнику, который был мертв уже минимум несколько часов. Покачнувшись, странный человек несколько секунд не мигая смотрел на него а потом медленно развернулся и побрел прочь.

«Парень. Ствол в зубы и за ним!» - непривычно резко приказал Шики.

«В чем дело?»

«Ты видел его глаза. Это уже не человек».

«Тогда кто?»

«Если я хоть что-то в этом понимаю - вурдалак».

Молодого мага продрал мороз по коже.

Вурдалаки. Живые мертвецы, одержимые жаждой крови. Вторая из четырех фаз развития вампира. На преодоление первой фазы, гуля, требуется от нескольких часов до нескольких месяцев, в зависимости от интенсивности питания и силы Мертвого Апостола, проводившего инициацию. Гулем способен стать в среднем одна из десяти выпитых жертв, в зависимости от врожденного магического потенциала. Один из десяти гулей имеет шансы развиться в вурдалака. И если сейчас даже один фамилиар неизвестного Мертвого Апостола спокойно бродит по улицам – убито не менее ста человек. А раз в городе до сих пор не орудуют отряды экзекуторов, святыми клинками и молитвами выжигающие трупную заразу, инициации начались совсем недавно. А это значит – здесь орудует не случайный гастролер, а древний и сильный кровосос, который плевать хотел на Ассоциацию и Церковь. Возможно, один из двадцати семи Прародителей.

Сбросив оцепенение, Синдзи бросился вдогонку за вурдалаком. С Мертвым Апостолом ему не справиться, это факт, но лишить его фамилиаров – необходимая мера, почти любой маг поступил бы на его месте так же. Медленнее будет собирать кровь – меньше накопит сил. Меньше накопит сил – работа церковников будет облегчена. Правда, что они будут делать, если в городе действительно объявился Прародитель – большой вопрос.

Тем временем цель свернула в какой-то переулок. Спрятаться решил? Какая-то мизерная часть мозгов еще осталась? Ничего, не поможет. Синдзи шагнул в тень и вытащил из-за пазухи «Зиг Зауэр». Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо магических улучшений, это надежное и неприхотливое оружие продолжало верно ему служить. А если подойти к делу с умом – оно справится даже с вампирами.

«Сенсей, посоветуешь чего? Из личного опыта».

«Из личного опыта я бы посоветовал тебе бежать, быстро и далеко. Но у нас другой случай, так что слушай внимательно. Вурдалаки не чувствуют боли, физически они равны людям, но благодаря погасшему разуму куда эффективнее используют свое тело. Стрелять в конечности бессмысленно, в корпус тоже. Однако они телепатически связаны с хозяином, поэтому их уязвимые места – мозг и позвонки с первого по пятый. Не подпускай их вплотную. Одна пуля – один труп».

«Понял».

Поспешно сотворив заклинание укрепления, Синдзи достал запасную обойму, активировал Мистические глаза и двинулся вглубь пустынного переулка. Одновременно активные магические цепи зафиксировали наличие замкнутого поля. Не совсем магия, специфическая способность вампиров создавать зону, в которой можно безнаказанно кормиться. Сколько тут может быть этих тварей? Если от одного до трех – он, скорее всего, справится. Если пять-семь – будет сложно, но шансы есть. Если больше десятка… ну, не зря же каждое утро до школы на время бегал?

TIME REVERSAL – SEVENTH SENSE.

Энергия Мистических глаз не просто позволяла видеть сквозь время на несколько секунд вперед, но и дополнительно укрепляла глаза, обостряя зрение до предела и позволяя видеть в темноте. Поэтому когда сверху раздались многочисленные шорохи, пули уверенно нашли свои цели.

TIME REVERSAL – TWICE ACCEL.

Пистолет в руке задергался на пределе возможностей спускового механизма, выплевывая один за другим горячие кусочки свинца. На протяжении последних месяцев Синдзи стрелял в основном по подброшенным в воздух бутылкам, так что стоящие плотной кучей мишени не представляли большой сложности. Первый спрыгнувший с крыши вурдалак даже не успел подняться после приземления. Следом с размозженной головой упал еще один. А потом стало ясно, что дело швах. Вурдалаков было по меньшей мере два десятка, и они заперли Синдзи в переулке с двух сторон. Пришлось вертеться на месте, посылая пули то в одну, то в другую сторону, но численное превосходство сводило на нет преимущество огнестрельного оружия.

Сухо щелкнул отошедший назад затвор. Обойма опустела. На асфальте остались лежать четверо немертвых.

TIME REVERSAL – TETRA ACCEL.

Щурясь от сильной рези в глазах, Синдзи рванулся вдоль стены, чтобы вырваться из окружения. Пустая обойма начала под действием гравитации выпадать из рукоятки, но слишком медленно.

«Есть еще одна, но в ней всего десять патронов».

Он оглянулся. Немертвые твари, которых на первый взгляд можно было принять за обычных людей, не обратили никакого внимания на упокоенных, и продолжали наступать с целеустремленностью танка без тормозов. Плохо-плохо, как все плохо…

«Даже если не промахнуться ни разу – на ногах останется еще минимум шестеро».

Оптимистично. Вряд ли он успеет опустошить хотя бы половину обоймы, прежде чем дело дойдет до рукопашной. Чего допускать нельзя.

«Всегда одно и то же», - подумал Синдзи и активировал командную печать на правой руке

Вспышка дикой боли на мгновение затмила разум. Применение мощных заклинаний, пусть и намертво вырезанных в теле, до сих пор было для него большой проблемой, в первую очередь – из-за слабости магических цепей. Сейчас приходилось действовать без подготовки, без круга и только на собственном ОД, вся мана из окружающего пространства уже была высосана.

- Пошел!

Темноту переулка разорвала стремительная черная тень. Здоровенный, больше метра в холке, пес приземлился на четыре лапы, отрезая хозяина от преследователей. Одновременно с этим вторая обойма до упора вошла в приемный паз. Демон-фамилиар рванулся вперед, мощные челюсти сомкнулись на черепе одного из вурдалаков, затвор с щелчком встал на место… и в этот миг все кончилось. Прилетевший с другого конца переулка сгусток энергии за доли секунды превратил полтора десятка тварей в мелкий пепел.

«Мне пора на пенсию», - отрешенно подумал Синдзи про себя.

- И какого, ***** мать вашу в **** раскаленной кочергой, вы тут делаете?! – проревел он вслух.

….

- Я то же самое хочу спросить у тебя, - процедила Рин сквозь зубы. Ее гербовая метка полыхала огнем, причиняя нестерпимую боль, но она и не думала опускать руку, держа этого кретина Мато на прицеле. – Что ты тут вытворяешь?

- Решил сходить поужинать в кафе, потому что гостиничный ресторан слишком дорогой.

- Не пудри мне мозги! Отвечай на вопрос!

- Отвечай? – спросил Мато обманчиво спокойным тоном. – Деточка, ты не в том положении чтобы качать с меня права. Опусти руку и дай пройти, иначе я сделаю тебе очень больно.

- Не смей мне угрожать, ушлепок!

- Я еще не угрожаю. Угрожают в нашем бизнесе вот так.

Рин успела уловить активацию магических цепей, но медленное физическое тело подвело. Ощущение страшного удара в челюсть моментально сменилось ноющей болью в затылке. Рот затыкало что-то горячее, продолговатое и, судя по вкусу, металлическое, дышать было трудно от навалившейся сверху тяжести. Левую руку словно зажало стальными клещами, магическая метка на ней была погашена чужеродной праной.

- Слушай внимательно, Тосака, - прошипел у самого уха голос Мато. – Этот пистолет заряжен высокоэкспансивными девятимиллиметровыми пулями. Если мне покажется, что ты делаешь резкое движение или активируешь магические цепи, одна из этих замечательных пуль раздербанит твои умные мозги по всей округе. И не выеживайся, у пистолета чувствительный спуск, а я сегодня малость нервный. А теперь, СЕСТРЕНКА, я жду от тебя подробного объяснения, иначе разозлюсь по-настоящему.

- Брат, отпусти Тосаку-семпай, - тихим но твердым голосом потребовала Сакура. – Я все объясню, но в более спокойном месте. Мы можем пойти в тот номер, который ты снял.

- Не опасаетесь за предполагаемый статус? – едко хмыкнул Мато. – На меня и так косились, когда я регистрировался у портье.

Секунду спустя Рин почувствовала, как захват разжимается и Мато убирает колено с ее груди. Первым порывом было немедленно испепелить его дотла. К сожалению, от этой прекрасной идеи пришлось отказаться, поскольку стоящий рядом огромный не то пес, не то волк, который казался сотканным из струй черного дыма и явно не был обычным зверем, кровожадно скалил зубы.

В отель вошли молча и без вопросов со стороны персонала. Насколько поняла Рин, этому в немалой степени поспособствовали небрежно брошенные на стойку портье несколько пятитысячных купюр. В этот миг Мато упал в ее глазах еще ниже, если это вообще было возможно. Привычку сорить деньгами она не могла принять чисто физически.

- И так, выкладывайте, - потребовал он, стоило двери закрыться.

Рин покосилась на зажатый в его руке пистолет, прикинула скорость материализации фамилиара, и уже решила было дозировано рассказать часть правды, но ее опередила Сакура.

Она выложила все как на духу. И про подозрения, которыми заваливала ее Рин, и про совершенно авантюрную идею проследить за Синдзи во время его очередной поездки «по делам», и про следящее заклинание, которое Сакура помогла настроить точно на нужную цель, и про следовавших за ним по пятам фамилиаров.

- Достаточно, - Мато поднял руку, прерывая монолог Сакуры. – Все ясно как день. Я в общем-то понимаю, что двигало Тосакой, учитывая извращенные наклонности ее опекуна, но ты… Сакура, от тебя я такого не ожидал! Каким местом ты вообще думала?! Тут же опасно!

- Каким местом… опасно… - эхом повторила девушка.

Ее волосы вдруг начали терять цвет, а тень на полу распалась на несколько стремительно хлещущих лент. Рин опасливо отодвинулась в сторону. Эта магия была ей незнакома.

- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО ОПАСНО! – прокричала она. – ТЫ ПОСТОЯННО ГДЕ-ТО ОШИВАЕШЬСЯ, ШЕЕЙ СВОЕЙ РИСКУЕШЬ НЕПОНЯТНО ДЛЯ ЧЕГО, ЖИВЕШЬ НА ПОЛНУЮ КАТУШКУ, А Я ГОТОВЬ ОБЕД ДА БУДЬ ДЕВОЧКОЙ «ПОДАЙ-ПРИНЕСИ»?!

- Рот закрой, дура! Я не «ошиваюсь», я блять вкалываю как папа Карло, чтобы этим в будущем не пришлось заниматься тебе!

- НО ТЫ ЖЕ МОГ МНЕ РАССКАЗАТЬ, ЧЕМ ЗАНИМАЕШЬСЯ!

- Дура! Ты что, шрамы не видела?! Оружие не видела?! Или тебе рассказать, что свежий труп воняет говном и мочой, потому что сфинктеры расслабляются?! Или может тебе не терпелось увидеть, как человеческая голова при попадании крупнокалиберной пули разлетается на куски?!

- Я…

- Дура ты! Напридумывала хрен пойми что, сама молчком, а теперь пальцы в розетку суешь! – Мато со все силы швырнул пистолет на кровать и обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Рин. – Тут по улицам вампиры толпами шляются, у меня завтра переговоры по многомиллионному контракту, где-то рядом бродит могущественный Мертвый Апостол, город со дня на день оцепят церковные экзекуторы, а теперь еще у меня на шее две бестолковые девчонки, которым кухонный нож нельзя доверить, чтобы пальцы себе не обрезали! И все это из-за тебя!

- Из-за меня?! – от возмущения Рин пропустила мимо ушей явную ложь про кухонный нож. – А как насчет откровенной лжи со стороны твоей семьи?! Вы публично заявили, что ты родился без способностей к магии, а десять минут назад вытворял черт пойми что!

- А вот это уже не твое дело! Я лично не обязан бегать к тебе с докладами!

- Я Наблюдатель Фуюки, аккредитованный Ассоциацией! Я в праве знать, сколько магов проживает в городе!

- Вот в Фуюки и поговорим! А сейчас мы вообще в другой префектуре, так что закрой рот, делай, что я говорю, и может быть, доживешь до рассвета! Сейчас вы ОБЕ садитесь на такси, едете на вокзал, там БЫСТРО садитесь на любой поезд южного направления и сваливаете отсюда НЕМЕДЛЕННО.

- Я остаюсь тут! – громко заявила Сакура.

- Я – тем более! – поддержала ее Рин.

Мато скрипнул зубами и медленно поднялся. На его перекошенное от ярости лицо было жутко смотреть. Рин слегка отшагнула назад, перенося вес на одну ногу и готовясь контратаковать в случае необходимости.

- Давайте на чистоту, девочки, - начал он тихо и зло. – Вы обе даже близко не представляете, что я за человек и на что способен. Если вы не покинете город добровольно, я просто завяжу вас обеих узлом и погружу на поезд сам.

- Попробуй, - холодно предложила Рин. Манеру боя Мато она уже определила из имеющихся данных, и сейчас могла быстро выставить достаточно надежную защиту. – Только не обижайся, если я тебе мордашку подпорчу.

Рука парня скользнула к пистолету.

Гербовая метка на руке Рин вспыхнула изумрудным светом.

Сакура испуганно вскрикнула и встала между ними.

И тут все трое замерли, глядя в одном направлении.

Быть магом – значит ходить со смертью. Любой маг умеет смерть чувствовать, что свою, что чужую. И где-то несколькими этажами ниже она сейчас снимала обильную жатву.

- Вот и допрыгались… дуры, - выцедил сквозь зубы Мато.

- Помолчи, - одернула его Рин. – У меня фамилиар снаружи, попробую взглянуть.

Она прикрыла глаза, устанавливая ментальную связь. До этого неподвижно сидевшее на крыше соседнего здания чучело совы раскрыло крылья и спланировало к входу в отель. Снаружи ничего не было видно, так что Рин приказала фамилиару пройти внутрь. А взглянув на холл буквально мельком, она тут же разорвала контакт и рухнула на пол, сдерживая рвоту. Кирей был не самым ласковым учителем, и готовил ее ко всякому, но это было слишком. Даже для нее.

- Сакура, Синдзи… - прохрипела она. – Надо уходить. Быстро.

- Что там? Говори кратко, - Мато уже был полностью собран, и держал в одной руке большой металлический кейс.

- Какие-то животные, явно магического происхождения, - сказала Рин, изо всех сил придавая голосу спокойный тон. – Пожирают людей. Выживших не заметила.

- Черт. Нарвались таки.

- Просто на всякий случай спрошу – ЭТО и есть твоя цель?

- Нет, черт подери! Мы просто оказались не в то время и не в том месте, - он оглянулся, взял пистолет на изготовку и снова развернулся к Рин. – Слушай внимательно, на крики времени уже нет. Сейчас будем прорываться. Я иду впереди, Сакура следом, ты замыкаешь. Двигаемся быстро, не останавливаясь, если нападут – отбиваемся на ходу. Тосака… Рин, ты накрываешь тех, кто находится на удалении. Сакура, держи вот этот чемодан и используй Тень против тех, кто приблизится менее чем на пять метров. У меня всего десять патронов, так что буду добивать прорвавшихся. Всем все ясно? Пошли.

Он толчком открыл дверь и двинулся к лифту, одновременно держа на прицеле конец коридора. Из воздуха снова возник громадный пес и засеменил рядом с Синдзи, не отставая ни на шаг. Рин торопливо выудила из скрытых карманов несколько самоцветов и была готова в любой миг выпустить всю их копившуюся годами энергию. Что имел ввиду Синдзи, упомянув «Тень», она не совсем поняла, но раз уж он доверился Сакуре, то и Рин сможет.

Лифт шел с верхних этажей, и долго его ждать не пришлось. Набившись внутрь, все трое все равно не смогли облегченно выдохнуть – даже через гудение кабины и звукоизоляцию с этажей были слышны крики. Рин до крови закусила губу. Трудно было признать, но ей было невыносима мысль о том, что они сейчас спасаются а множество людей сейчас гибнут без малейшего шанса на спасение.

- Есть версии, что это за существа? – спросила она, чтобы развеять давящее молчание.

- Если в городе действует Мертвый Апостол, силой сравнимый с Прародителями, то это наверняка его фамилиары. Кстати, как они выглядели?

- Как обычные животные, но все практически черные. И все разные.

- Много?

- Десятки, может сотни.

- Ммм…

- Есть идеи?

- Есть одна. И надеюсь, что ошибаюсь.

Лифт дернулся и остановился. Потом потолок пробила какая-то когтистая лапа. Три мага атаковали одновременно, кто чем мог. Из дыры раздался явно не человеческий предсмертный стон, и одновременно с этим кабину лифта тряхануло еще раз и что-то противно заскрипело.

- Мы идоты, - резко бросил Синдзи. – Повредили блочный механизм. Сакура, раздвинь двери, дальше пешком.

Черные гибкие ленты возникли буквально из ниоткуда. Несколькими короткими движениями они разрезали двери лифта на кусочки.

«Адская семейка, - устало подумала Рин. – Что один, что вторая. Я даже не могу определить, что за магию они используют».

Наружу вела только полуметровая щель в самом верху дверного проема. Первым туда прыгнул пес-фамилиар Синдзи, второй пришлось лезть Рин, как самой легкой и способной отбиться от нападения. От попытки Синдзи подсадить ее она резко отказалась и подтянулась на руках.

- Вот поэтому я и против того, чтобы ты носила короткую юбку, - услышала она снизу флегматичное замечание.

«Убью. Как только выберемся отсюда».

Когда из застрявшего лифта выбрались Сакура и Синдзи, никаких звуков уже слышно не было. Рин почувствовала как в горле встает ком. Вечером в отеле наверняка должны были находиться десятки людей. И все они сейчас мертвы, съедены заживо неизвестными тварями.

- Идем. Лифтовые шахты тут расположены по центральной линии строения. С противоположной стороны должна быть еще одна.

Когда они прошли десяток метров и свернули за угол, то увидели первые следы бойни. Фрагменты тел лежали на полу в беспорядке, невозможно даже было определить, мужчинам или женщинам они принадлежат. Тех, кто это сотворил, видно не было, но на залитом кровью полу оставались следы – подушечки лап, трехпалые следы и даже копыта. Рин оглянулась на спутников. Сакура мелко дрожала, но действовала быстро и без паники. Похоже, тренировки в доме Мато действительно суровы, если она сохраняет самообладание в таких условиях. Синдзи же был абсолютно спокоен, и этим пугал посильнее, чем вампиры и звери-людоеды вместе взятые. Через что должен был пройти человек, чтобы идти по заваленному полусъеденными трупами коридору без тени беспокойства на лице?

Отвлекшись, Рин не заметила, как налетела на внезапно замершую на месте Сакуру.

- Что слу…

- Рин. Стена. Дыра, - коротко произнес Синдзи.

- Восьмой этаж.

- Знаю.

Девушка глянула ему через плечо и все вопросы отпали сами собой. В самом конце коридора стоял светловолосый мужчина огромного роста, с лицом европейского типа, одетый в длинный серый плащ. Его окружал с десяток тех самых зверей, которых Рин видела глазами фамилиара в холле. Звери не нападали на него, а теснились вокруг. Без сомнения, он и был их хозяином.

- Я упустил сегодня Белую Принцессу Шинсо, но судьба посылает мне утешительный приз, - произнес он глубоким низким голосом со странным акцентом. – Сразу три мага в одном месте. Неужели традиции в этой стране настолько пошатнулись?

- Рин, быстрее, - прошипел Синдзи и тут же обратился к пришельцу, держа его на прицеле. – Good night, sir. Mr. Fabro Rowan, I suppose?*

- It was a long time ago last time i heard this name , - отозвался тот. - But it is useless. You will be part of my Chaos.**

В следующий миг произошло сразу много событий. Рин определила самый тонкий участок стены и, разом высвободив половину запаса праны одного из камней, пробила в ней двухметровую дыру наружу. Синдзи обхватил себя руками и сотворил укрепляющее заклинание. А тот, кого назвали Фабро Рованом, отдал фамилиарам короткий приказ:

- Consume that.***

Все звери рванулись к ним с огромной скоростью. Одновременно с этим Рин почувствовала, как ее что-то подхватывает и швыряет в сторону. Прямо в пробитую дыру. Где-то вдалеке послышался мокрый хруст и сдавленный вопль. Потом еще секунду спустя последовал резкий толчок, и Рин обнаружила, что лежит на какой-то плоской кожистой поверхности, которая, судя по порывам ветра, стремительно двигалась. Если бы еще не ощущение чужой руки, захлестнувшей ее поперек живота…

Еще несколько мгновений полета и кожистая поверхность исчезла в никуда. Рин успела сгруппироваться в падении и аккуратно приземлилась на бетон. Не теряя времени, она вскочила на ноги и огляделась. Они находились на крыше какого-то здания в паре кварталов от отеля. Первое, что бросалось в глаза – здание их отеля в нескольких сотнях метрах от нее. Даже с такого расстояния было видно две большие дыры, проделанных в его стене.

«Почему две?» - мелькнула в голове мысль.

Но это было сейчас неважно, так что Рин вернулась к насущным делам. Сакура была белее мела, но продолжала прижимать к груди вверенный ей кейс. Из кошмара, в котором они побывали, она ухитрилась выйти без единой царапины.

- Синдзи, в следующий раз, когда решишь меня облапать, предупреди заранее, чтобы я могла сломать тебе руку, - заявила она скорее для очистки совести чем от обиды.

- Чшшш… - донеслось снизу.

Рин опустила глаза и замерла. Синдзи лежал скорчившись на бетонной крыше и руками пытался зажать обильно кровоточащую рану на правой ноге. Присмотревшись, девушка немедленно поправила себя. Ноги там уже не было. Все находившееся ниже середины голени было просто отгрызено.

_* - Добрый вечер, сэр. Господин Фабро Рован, я полагаю?_

_** - Очень давно я последний раз слышал это имя. Но это бесполезно. Вы станете частью моего Хаоса._

_*** - Поглотите это._


	19. Chapter 18

**Глава 18: Будь моим врагом**

_В одном из отблесков Калейдоскопа, 2020-й год, Марсель_

- Наполнись, наполнись, наполнись, наполнись, наполнись, - нараспев читал заклинание маг. – Пять раз наполнится – да быть ему сломанным.

Он был абсолютно спокоен. Ритуал призыва Святого Грааля ныне проводился под надежным надзором Ассоциации Магов, во Франции, и это означало, что на этот раз все пройдет согласно регламенту и эксцессы, до сих пор мешавшие материализации священной чаши, уйдут в прошлое, как ушли две из трех семей-основателей. На этот раз – все красиво и с достоинством, какими и положено быть битвам магов.

- Основа – серебро и же…

Голова мага с мокрым хрустом лопнула, забрызгав зал арендованного им особняка осколками черепа и мозговым веществом. Его война окончилась, не успев начаться. Еще через несколько минут появился виновник – человек в кожаном плаще, еще молодой, но с сильной проседью во вьющихся волосах. На плече он нес массивную снайперскую винтовку с ночным прицелом.

- И начинания, вознесшиеся мощно, сворачивая в сторону свой ход, теряют имя действия, - весело процитировал он Шекспира, осматривая труп. – Очень любезно с вашей стороны, месье как-вас-там, даже круг мне приготовили.

Лежавший на мраморном алтаре артефакт-катализатор, древнюю золотую монету, он без особого интереса повертел в пальцах и зашвырнул подальше. Не важно, насколько силен слуга, не важно, каким мощным Фантазмом он обладает – ничто и никогда не заменит слаженной командной работы. В этом человек с винтовкой за свою жизнь убеждался многократно на собственном опыте. Одиночки не выживают, их либо сминают более сильные, либо задирают толпой более слабые. Именно поэтому он собирался второй раз в жизни окунуться в эту кровавую бойню в качестве Мастера – ему нужен был кто-то, кто прикроет спину. Героический Дух для этого подходил идеально.

_- Основа – серебро и железо._

_Волей Властителя Клятв_

_И моего наставника Швайнорга,_

_Барьер для нисходящего ветра,_

_Врата четырех великих сторон единым ключом заперты._

_Прибудь от Трона дорогой перерождения!_

_Внемли же!_

_Волей своей я создаю твое тело и мечу твоему вверяю судьбу свою!_

_Если слышишь ты зов, и подчиняешься моей воле и разуму – ответь!_

_Ибо я клянусь:_

Дальше стандартная формула заклинания искажалась. Не по прихоти, по необходимости. Ни один нормальный Герой не сработался бы с человеком, носившим фамилию Макири. А значит, нужен был тот, кто является ему полной противоположностью.

_- Я обрушу тысячу бедствий на этот мир._

_Я стану всем Злом этого мира._

_Ты, проклятый Землей и забытый Небом!_

_ Явись на мой зов, жаждущий мщения!_

Вычерченные на каменном полу линии вспыхнули ослепительным светом, а когда сияние схлынуло, в центре магического круга стоял высокий темный силуэт. Одновременно с этим правую руку мага пронзила острая боль – Высший Грааль признал его право быть Мастером и вручил Командные Заклинания. Три священных печати, похожие на три стреловидных наконечника, исходящих из одной точки. Довольно улыбнувшись, маг перевел взгляд на призванное существо. Слуга выглядел более чем внушительно. Черный словно межгалактический войд плащ колыхался на неосязаемом ветру, под ним тускло поблескивал древний бронзовый доспех. Лицо призванного слуги скрывала перламутровая маска без лица. И аура, неописуемо мощная аура, которая не позволяла спутать его с человеком.

- Слуга Авенджер явился на зов, - прошелестел искаженный голос. - Ты ли мой Мастер?

…

_некоторое время спустя_

- ...твои силы невелики, Мастер, а это сказывается и на мне. Я не смогу победить Лансера один на один.

- Повторяю еще раз - тебе нет нужды побеждать Лансера. Будет достаточно, если ты выманишь его подальше, а затем не дашь себя убить до тех пор, пока я не закончу. Самое слабое место Слуги – его Мастер, им я и займусь.

- Защита там на очень высоком уровне, мы уже видели. Один ты не пройдешь, даже если умеешь летать.

Маг лишь улыбнулся и поставил на стол массивный металлический контейнер.

- Авенджер, тебе что-нибудь говорит фраза "калифорниевая пуля"?

- Нет.

- В этой криокапсуле находится три таких вещицы. Мне их хватит, чтобы разнести в пыль любое укрытие. Понимаешь, Авенджер? Лю-бо-е.

...

_некоторое время спустя_

Марсель постепенно тонул в хаосе и массовых беспорядках. Полиции просто не хватало сил для подавления тотальной истерии, а армейские подразделения и GIGN должны были прибыть только к утру. Никто не мог назвать причину случившегося, высказывались самые разные мнения, но все сходились в одном – город буквально сошел с ума.

Бесследные исчезновения десятков людей, взрывы на газопроводах, заправках, насосных станциях. Несколько высотных зданий неожиданно рухнули среди бела дня, погребя под завалами тысячи. Интернет полонился видеороликами, предположительно смонтированными исламскими экстремистами, которые угрожали французским кафирам тотальным истреблением и призывали всех марсельских мусульман к священному джихаду. Ближе к полуночи по всему городу начал гаснуть свет – одна за другой выходили из строя трансформаторные подстанции.

Виновник большей части этих катастроф тем временем валялся на одном из портовых складов, корчась от невыносимой боли. Сердце гомункула, проклятый дар, которым его когда-то давно наградил Изначальный Герой, впервые за пятнадцать лет дало о себе знать.

Не нужно было быть гением от магии, чтобы понять причину. Созданный усилиями Ассоциации сосуд Грааля даже близко не стоял с совершенным творением рода Айнцберн, великих мастеров алхимии. И когда это творение вошло в резонанс с Высшим Граалем, именно в него стали стекаться развоплощенные Героические Души. И если полноценный гомункул мог выдержать муку, которую причинял Мир настолько мощной магической аномалии, то смертный маг, не прошедший должной физической и психической закалки, с трудом удерживал собственное сознание от распада.

…

_некоторое время спустя, аббатство Сен-Виктор_

Стоя в самом сердце Высшего Грааля, Мастер Авенджера не спешил радоваться победе. Сейчас ему куда важнее было вспомнить, кто он и что здесь делает. Где-то на краю сознания еще билась мысль, что надо остановить процесс, надо закрыть проклятую пространственную дыру, из которой нескончаемым потоком сейчас изливалось овеществленное Зло. Но все было тщетно. Воля мага была сломлена чудовищным потоком магической энергии, хлеставшим в материальный континуум напрямую из Спирали Истока, и из его рта доносилось только бессвязное бормотание.

Пятисотлетний отчаянный поиск Макири завершился здесь.

Святой Грааль, священный сосуд Третьей Магии, находился в руках последнего отпрыска древнего рода.

Но воспользоваться это великой силой он уже не мог.

Стены старинного аббатства, возведенные почти полторы тысячи лет назад и выдержавшие не одну войну, сейчас таяли, словно были из воска. Льющаяся, словно селевой поток багрово-черная жижа, пожирала на своем пути все – и людей, и то, что было создано их руками. Случайные брызги жижи коснулись пролетавшей мимо чайки, и хотя не убили ее, но подвергли трансформации, мгновенное и жуткой, так что в получившейся твари едва ли можно было узнать безобидную птицу.

Прикосновение чужого намерения убить заставляет мага сбросить оцепенение и поднять глаза. Соединенный напрямую с оскверненным Высшим Граалем, в этот миг он и есть сам Ангра-Манью, порожденный людскими мечтами Бог Зла.

Его враг неподвижно стоит на обломке еще не успевшей раствориться стены. Лицо пришельца скрывает похожая на клюв маска, из прорезей которой поблескивают два алых огонька. За плечами обманчиво хрупкой, одетой в старомодный сюртук фигуры колышутся огромные черные крылья, придающие ей сходство с исполинским вороном. Шестнадцатый Прародитель Мертвых Апостолов, Грансург Блэкмор, глашатай Багряной Луны и лидер Черного Крыла, лично явился за душой мага-еретика.

Ангра-Манью движет единственный доступный ему порыв – уничтожить, не важно что, не важно зачем и каким способом. Уничтожить любой ценой. Энергия проклятого Грааля повинуется его воле, поднимается громадными волнами, пытается поглотить жертву. В ответ звучит лишь одно слово.

**- ****Nevermore****.**

Исход этого боя был предрешен еще до его начала.

Ибо битва великих магов – это столкновение не грубой мощи, но концепций.

Темный и пустынный Мир Смерти принимает последнего Макири в свои объятия.

И в тот же миг, лишившись сосуда, Высший Грааль прекращает работу.

….

_некоторое время спустя, Лондон, Часовая Башня_

Его тело парализовано, его рот зашит, его глаза вырваны.

- Весьма любезно было с его стороны принести нам этого человека живым, - произносит где-то в стороне незнакомый мужской голос.

Невозможно шевельнуть ни единым мускулом, из горла не вырывается ни единого хрипа. Все что остается – лежать, слушать и терпеть боль.

- Этому кровососу просто повезло, что меня не было на месте, - отвечает высокомерный женский голос. Но при этом неприятно знакомый, он принадлежит Лорелей Бартомелой – заместителю Директора Часовой Башни, великому магу в худших смыслах этого слова.

- Кхм, миледи. Обычно подобный тон я приберегаю для мелко нашкодивших учеников, - еще один незнакомый голос, сильный и звучный, принадлежащий явно немолодому человеку.

- Простите, Маршалл-Волшебник. Я оговорилась.

- И так, госпожа Бартомелой, надо решить, что с этим делать, - вмешался первый голос.

- То же, что и всегда в таких ситуация. Извлеките магические цепи и метку, выверните память. Надо выяснить, на чем основаны его магические приемы. Если после этого все еще останется жив – можете приспособить в качестве практического пособия для учеников.

- Интересно, - снова усмехнулся звучный голос. – А вы не опасаетесь?

- Этого полутрупа? Здесь нечего опасаться.

- Этот полутруп, как вы его назвали, умудрился сжечь дотла половину южного побережья Франции, - первый голос звучал скептически. – Да и до этого успел натворить дел. Кстати, помню его еще в роли слуги у леди Тосаки. Всегда удивлялся тому, как люди способны изменяться со временем. Главное, даже не понятно, что его к этому подтолкнуло.

- Вы выбрали неудачное время для ностальгии, лорд Эль Меллой. И неудачный объект. Обычно казнят даже за вдесятеро меньшие преступления, чем совершил этот еретик.

- Что вы, что вы, госпожа Бартомелой. Я лишь говорю о том, что не стоит относиться к ситуации столько небрежно, пусть даже наш объект сейчас беспомощен.

- Мы находимся в Часовой Башне. Здешние барьеры подавят даже силу Грааля, здесь сейчас присутствуют четыре Волшебника и весь цвет Ассоциации. Мы в полной безопасности.

- С точки зрения магии – безусловно. Но возможности современных технологий не стоит недооценивать, я всегда об этом говорил.

- Современных технологий? Это как в тот раз, когда вы выбили разрешение поставить себе компьютер в кабинет, а потом полгода с ним мучились, пока он не сгорел? Заканчивайте демагогию и за дело. Отчет жду не позже завтрашнего полудня.

Голоса затихли. А маг из рода Макири, в краткий миг последнего в жизни проблеска рассудка вспомнил о нескольких секретных ячейках в банках по всему миру и загодя нанятых людях, которые уже уполномочены при определенных условиях забрать их содержимое, и проинструктированы о дальнейших действиях. Вспомнил – и тут же раздавил языком капсулу с вызывающим амнезию препаратом, вмонтированную в один из коренных зубов. И засмеялся, так весело, насколько позволял зашитый рот.

Когда под действием заклинаний его кожа слезла с мышц – он смеялся.

Когда мышцы и сухожилия начали стремительно гнить – он продолжал смеяться.

Когда его легкие и гортань превратились в полужидкие комки протоплазмы – он уже не мог смеяться, только мелко дрожал теми жалкими остатками тела, что у него еще были.

И только когда рассыпались кости и иссох мозг, оставляя после себя сгусток имплантированных магических цепей, жизнь милосердно покинула его.

Так настал конец бесполезного человека, некогда родившегося с именем «Мато Синдзи» и началась бесконечная битва безымянного Стража Противодействия. Не менее бесполезная, если разобраться.

А еще спустя несколько недель в мире умерла магия.

…

_Город Мисаки, ноябрь, 2002 год_

- Аааааа-гх… гхе! Кха-кх-кха!

Синдзи испустил истошный вопль и тут же подавился попавшей в дыхательное горло слюной. Ошалелым взглядом он обвел окружающее пространство и уронил голову обратно на постель. Поначалу он даже не понял, где находится, и почему обстановка вокруг так отличается от его привычной комнаты. Затем, спустя несколько секунд, мозг стал просыпаться и события вчерашнего вечера навалились многотонной лавиной. Контракт… вампиры… и две самые проблемные девицы на свете, свалившиеся как снег на голову. И если выбирать из последних двух, то еще неизвестно, что опаснее.

Бегло осмотрев себя, Синдзи убедился, что уснул практически одетым, по крайней мере в рубашке, и что видимых повреждений нет. Не давало покоя только одно странное ощущение. Сдернув одеяло в сторону, Синдзи тупо уставился на свою правую ногу. Левая нога была в порядке. Правая, примерно до середины бедра – тоже. Ниже штанина из дорогой шерсти была просто срезана, кожа была покрыта багровыми разводами. Примерно от колена начинался сплошной слой бинтов, пропитавшихся уже засохшей кровью. Так было примерно до середины голени, а дальше было… ничего. Вообще ничего. Правая нога оканчивалась тупоносой культей.

Ступор.

«Это как вообще?»

Он закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти и снова открыл. Нога ниже голени по-прежнему отсутствовала. Боль почти не ощущалась, что самое странное. Странно, Сакура вроде никогда не была большим экспертом в плане исцеления, да и выглядела бы ее работа иначе. И где она сейчас? Где вообще находится он сам?! Борясь с подступающей паникой, Синдзи попытался вспомнить в деталях все события, произошедшие перед тем, как он отключился. Они все втроем засекли опасность, решили пробиваться наружу. Наткнулись на врага. Слишком сильного, чтобы одолеть его даже втроем, это было ясно сразу. Принял единственно возможное решение – бежать. И… из горла Синдзи вырвался глухой горестный рык. Да, пришлось хватать этих двоих и вытаскивать из пекла на себе.

- Ну зачем? Зачем? – прошипел он себе под нос. – Зачем? Зачем? Зачем?!

Одних дураков исправит только могила. Других не исправит даже она. Что в сухом остатке? Упустил редчайший шанс избавиться от Тосаки без шума и пыли, раскрыл ей все имеющиеся козыри, а самое главное - инвалидность. В груди сжался скользкий холодный ком. Минус занятия боевыми искусствами в частности и физподготовка в целом. Это крайне обидно но не смертельно. Минус единственный надежный источник дохода, с одной ногой работать наемником как минимум неудобно. Снижение боеспособности примерно до нуля - плохо. Охренеть как плохо. Хуже чем остаться беззащитным в нынешней ситуации... да ничего хуже просто быть не может! Возможно, уже сейчас за дверью стоит толпа голодных гулей. Или люди в строгих костюмах хотят задать несколько неудобных вопросов. Или кто-то решил убрать наемника, который слишком много знает. Или...

За дверью раздались шаги. Синдзи чуть ли не подпрыгнул на кровати и попытался за оставшиеся секунды найти хоть какое-то оружие. В кармане пиджака должен был быть нож, в пистолете еще осталось семь патронов, в кейсе под запасной одеждой был спрятан револьвер.

Ничего этого в зоне видимости не оказалось. Дверная ручка медленно повернулась. Воспользоваться магией? С такой раной это равносильно самоубийству. Дверь начала тихо открываться и Синдзи откинулся назад, притворившись спящим.

- Все еще дрыхнет, - это Тосака. – Может уже разбудим его?

- Он вчера потерял много крови, - это Сакура. – Я не уверена, что смогла трансмутировать воду в кровь правильно. Пусть пока отдыхает.

Послышался шорох полиэтилена и стук чего-то тяжелого, поставленного на стол.

- Сакура, ответь мне на один вопрос. Только честно.

- Хорошо.

- Как давно у Синдзи проявились способности к магии?

- Я не совсем понимаю…

- Я не круглая идиотка, Сакура! Я все тщательно проверила по перекрестным каналам – он родился без единой магической цепи! Это подтверждается из самых разных источников, а в детстве он на несколько лет уезжал на учебу заграницу. В таких условиях он просто не мог заниматься изучение этого искусства. Я спрашивала его одноклассников – до второго класса средней школы он вообще себя никак не проявлял. Все сходятся во мнении, что его словно подменили в какой-то момент. И раз уж я обязана следить за порядком в городе, я хотела бы быть в курсе, если на моей территории происходят какие-то опасные эксперименты.

После короткой паузы Тосака резко спросила:

- Просто признайся, ты была донором его магических цепей?

- Нет, все мои цепи при мне. Если тебя интересуют какие-то сведения о Синдзи – спроси у него сама. Он уже проснулся.

- Разве?

- Когда он спит, то всегда плотно кутается в одеяло, а сейчас развалился по всей кровати. И дыхание неровное.

Спасибо блин. Синдзи мысленно ругнулся и открыл глаза.

«Наверное, со мной что-то не в порядке, - подумалось ему некстати. – Я просыпаюсь в незнакомом дешевом отеле в обществе Тосаки Рин и Мато Сакуры, и единственное, что меня беспокоит – это отсутствие пистолета под рукой».

- Все слышал? – голос Тосаки не предвещал ничего хорошего.

- Ага, - отпираться было бессмысленно.

- В таком случае я жду объяснений, - волшебница присела рядом и откинула в сторону одеяло. – И если мне не понравится ответ…

Ее палец завис над срезом культи.

- Тосака, я действительно считаю тебя умным человеком, не надо меня разочаровывать. Ты ведь сама прошла тренировки и понимаешь, что любая боль, которую ты мне можешь причинить, не будет сильнее той, к которой я привык.

- Пытки не мой конек, но я быстро учусь, - выражение лица Тосаки посторонний человек мог бы счесть ласковым. – И вообще, это я не дала тебе загнуться прямо на крыше от потери крови. Мне пришлось истратить на тебя один из камней, поэтому ты мне теперь должен кучу денег. А твоя нога принадлежит мне. Точнее то, что от нее осталось.

- Если бы я не вытащил тебя оттуда вот этими руками, ты бы была сейчас чьим-то ужином. А будь я там один – то ушел бы невредимым, да еще успел бы кассу у портье вывернуть! – Синдзи сглотнул и добавил. – А если ты так жаждешь моего тела, я могу предложить тебе иной орган. Ах прости, ты же у нас за другую команду. Ааааууу!

- Выдержишь любую боль? – ехидно поинтересовалась Тосака, убирая палец.

- Завязывай уже, стрева лохматая! Инвалидность для парня – все равно что отсутствие сисек у девушки, ты должна понять како… ОООУУУ!

- Может, вы прекратите? – подала обеспокоенный голос Сакура.

- Это не я этот бардак устроил!

- Это у не у меня тут язык без костей!

Откуда-то снизу запиликал телефон. Свесившись с кровати, Синдзи обнаружил под ней свой скомканный пиджак, во внутреннем кармане которого истошно верещал сотовый. Номер был определен как домашний, так что звонить мог только один человек. Ну, почти человек.

- Выйдите. Обе, - потребовал он. Натолкнувшись на озадаченно-возмущенные взгляды девиц, добавил. – Пожалуйста. Конфиденциальный разговор.

Когда дверь за двумя большими проблемами закрылась, Синдзи нажал кнопку приема вызова.

- Здоровеньки булы, дiдусю, - поздоровался он на жутко звучащем языке, использовавшемся родом Макири до переезда на Восток, а ныне – для секретных переговоров и шифров.

- Здрастуй, здрастуй, - проскрипел дед Зокен. - Слухай, мені плювати, чим ти там займаєшся. Можеш хоч в'язи собi скрутити. Але якщо Сакура ввечерi не буде вдома, згодую хробакам. Зрозумів?

- Що тут не зрозуміти… А що ти сам ii не зупинив?

- Я був зайнятий, - ответил старик.

- Слухай, ii додому відправити буде складно. Вона уперта.

- Твоi проблеми.

- Гаразд, гаразд. А, ще. У мене тут вампіри вулицями натовпами швендяють. Можеш щось із Містичних знаків надіслати експрес-поштою?

- Ні. Вирішуй своi проблеми сам, - отрезал Зокен и повесил трубку.

«Не знал, что этот реликт умеет пользоваться телефоном», - подумал Синдзи, слушая короткие гудки.

И так, еще одна проблема. В принципе, Синдзи был в кои-то веки согласен со стариком, что тут Сакуре делать абсолютно нечего. Вопрос в другом – как ее в этом убедить? Сестренка порой проявляла просто чудовищную силу воли, причем в самый неподходящий момент. Но это все потом. Самое главное – что делать с ногой, а вернее с ее отсутствием? В принципе, можно было прямо сейчас набрать Аозаки-сан, которая уже на следующий день приедет с отличным протезом, неотличимым от настоящей конечности. Вот только даже думать не хочется, сколько она заломит за работу. В лучшем случае, вся прибыль от сделки, которая еще даже не оформлена, уйдет в «молоко». И вообще, на протез нужно время, а нога нужна сейчас! На дисплее телефона – половина одиннадцатого! До встречи – меньше пяти часов. И… что делать… что делать… Без ног, без рук… без ноги как без рук, такой вот каламбур.

Синдзи резко выпрямился. В голове билась толком не оформившаяся мысль, обещавшая решение проблемы. Ведь он уже сталкивался кое с кем, у кого не было ни рук, ни ног, и кто успешно проблему решал! Тот одержимый, из Сикуры! А его инструменты как раз под рукой…

- «Каре», - позвал он, высвобождая энергию печати-шрама.

- Йо, босс, - лениво поздоровался демон, развалившись в кресле. Он как обычно был в облике длинноволосого юноши в дорогом белом костюме. – Кто это тебя так отделал? Я пошлю ему коробку конфет.

- Лучше пошли ему себя, перевязанного ленточкой. Думаю, ему будет вкусно, - манера общения фамилиара бесила неимоверно. – Приказываю отвечать на вопрос: ты можешь стать моей ногой?

- Нет, - флегматично ответил «Каре».

- Почему?

- По кочану.

- А если серьезно?

- А я серьезно. Я не могу превратиться в твою ногу. Максимум – в правую руку. Но молю, босс, избавь меня от этой участи. Я боюсь представить, где ты ею ковыряешься.

- Тогда кто из вас четверых может превратиться в правую ногу?

- Ты обычно называешь его «Вервольф».

- Спасибо.

- Иди на хрен.

Спрятав излишне болтливого фамилиара обратно в печать, Синдзи вызвал «Вервольфа». Здоровенная зверюга до сих пор вгоняла его в дрожь одним своим видом, но выбирать не приходилось. Ну да ладно. Только как заставить его принять нужный вид?

- Эмм… стань моей ногой, - приказал Синдзи не слишком уверенно.

Здоровенный демонический пес почти озадаченно оглянулся на него, после чего уселся на пол и принялся почесываться, почти как настоящая собака. Приехали.

Думай-думай-думай. «Каре» не мог солгать на прямо поставленный вопрос, да и не в его это интересах. Демон может стать конечностью. Но не становится ей, получая прямой приказ. Но и ослушаться не может, печать не позволит. Логично предположить, что он просто не понимает, что от него требуется. Может, надо объяснить ему задачу по-другому? Как – «по-другому»? Для начала вспомним, что такое демон. Демон есть сущность, приобретающая форму под действием человеческих желаний. То есть… надо просто пожелать себе ногу. Все просто и понятно.

«Только какого черта тогда у меня не получается?!»

Он убрал фамилиара и слез с кровати. Припрыгивая на одной ноге и придерживаясь за стену рукой, он открыл дверь и присвистнул. Это был не какой-нибудь вшивый гостиничный номер, а полноценная квартира. Стены, судя по плохому оттоку маны, были пенобетонные, то есть явно не дешевая развалюха. Более пристальному взгляду открывался укутывавший помощение барьер, намного более мощный и сложный, чем был способен установить Синдзи. На какие деньги девчонки ухитрились это снять, да еще среди ночи? Неужели Тосака расщедрилась? От нее же снега зимой не дождешься. Синдзи перевел взгляд на эти две ходячие проблемы, молча потягивавшие чай и пока его не замечавшие.

Хотелось выругаться на них. Заорать на них. Кинуть чем-нибудь тяжелым. Хоть как-то выплеснуть эмоции. Пару лет назад он бы не стал сдерживаться. Сейчас пришлось напомнить себе, что только он один во всем виноват. Мог бросить их на верную смерть? Мог. Ушел бы после этого невредимым? Да легко. Не бросил? Не бросил. По каким причинам, осознанно или нет – но не бросил. Единолично принял решение. И теперь единолично должен нести ответственность.

Только сколько не принимай ответственность, калекой от этого быть не перестанешь. Да и вообще, осознание того, что несколько часов назад один из сильнейших Прародителей Мертвых Апостолов сожрал кусок твое собственного тела… неприятным. В первую очередь из-за того, что шансов отомстить не было вообще. Деревянный дверной косяк, на который опирался Синдзи, жалобно затрещал под его пальцами, а культя вдруг разболелась со страшной силой.

- Брат?

- Что у тебя с ногой?!

Синдзи опустил глаза и обмер. Бинты расползались буквально на глазах, а из обрубка голени выползала какая-то черная субстанция. Вот оно что… вот как оно работает. Прикрыв глаза, Синдзи принялся старательно воображать себе целые полчища инвалидов, калек, ветеранов Первой Мировой и вьетнамской войн, церемонию открытия параолимпийских игр, и так далее, и так далее…

- Нога, - озадаченно произнесла Сакура.

- Н-да… Синдзи, я уже ничему не удивляюсь. Что ты только что сделал?

- Превратил одного из своих фамилиаров в свою конечность, - честно ответил он.

- Ты его в трусах прятал?

- Твоя зацикленность на моих трусах меня пугает, - Синдзи осторожно поставил гладкую и совершенно черную ногу на пол, перенес вес, подпрыгнул. – Если хочешь, я могу тебе их подарить на Новый Год, сразу десяток и уже ношенных. А если серьезно – не твое дело. Я же не допытываюсь, что ты там со своими камнями делаешь.

Нога была великолепна. Намного, возможно на порядок сильнее обычной конечности, и в то же время слушающаяся не хуже прежней. Некоторое неудобство доставляло легкое жжение в нанесенной на предплечье печати, расходовавшей энергию на материализацию фамилиара, но это было сущей мелочью. Синдзи облегченно выдохнул. Минус одна проблема. Теперь – вторая.

- Сакура, - серьезно сказал он. – Полагаю, теперь-то ты убедилась, насколько здесь опасное место?

- Убедилась, - девушка посерьезнела. – Поэтому мы едем домой. Немедленно. И не спорь!

- Боюсь, домой поедешь только ты. У меня сегодня еще остались дела, так что вернусь, скорее всего, вечерним поездом.

- Я сказала – МЫ ЕДЕМ ДОМОЙ! – выкрикнула Сакура и призвала Тень.

Гибкие черные ленты как всегда возникли из ниоткуда и разом захлестнули Синдзи от щиколоток до горла. Мощная магия сейчас давалась Сакуре с трудом, из-за активности распространившегося по всему телу Гербового червя она едва дышала от боли, но останавливаться не собиралась.

- Сакура, отпусти меня немедленно, не дури! Я все равно и шагу из этого города не сделаю, пока не получу подписанный контракт!

- А я мне потом собирать тебя по кускам, как конструктор?! Или ты забыл, что вчера чуть не погиб?! Мы все чуть не погибли!

- Исключительно из-за вас двоих. Остались бы в Фуюки – тогда и я был бы сейчас в одном куске. Отправляйся домой, Сакура. Я не смогу защищать тебя вечно. Весело тебе будет жить, осознавая, что ты стала причиной моей смерти?

- Т-Тосаку-семпай ты не просишь уйти!

- Потому что мне плевать, умрет она или нет. Торжественно клянусь, что с этого момента и пальцем не шевельну ради ее защиты. Довольна?

- Нет, я тебе не верю!

- Тогда извини, я тебя предупредил.

TIME REVERSAL – WARP!

Ребро ладони со свистом рассекло воздух и врезалось в шею девушки сбоку.

Техника «бьющих пальцев» в кругу мастеров китайского кемпо недаром иногда называется «выходом из полной задницы». Подхватив обмякшее тело, Синдзи уложил Сакуру на диван.

- Какие милые у вас отношения, - проговорила Тосака, не выпуская чашки из рук. – И часто у вас так, позволь поинтересоваться?

- До последней стадии еще ни разу не доходило. Я обычно стараюсь с ней не спорить, - он достал сотовый. – Адрес этого дома скажи, я хочу такси вызвать.

17:00, офис Tohno&Saeki Inc.

- Госпожа Тоно ждет вас, проходите.

Писклявый голос секретарши тупой бритвой резанул по ушам, но, по крайней мере, прогнал сонливость. Дело было не только в недавней большой кровопотере, которую не смогло полностью перекрыть вливание синтезированной с помощью магии крови. Ожидание всегда выматывает, а ожидание в приемной какого-то значительного лица еще и нагоняет сон. Если, конечно, ты не испытываешь перед этим значительным лицом страха. Сидевшая на софе напротив Тосака тоже было встрепенулась, но Синдзи остановил ее – присутствие постороннего тут только помешает. Все равно захочет подслушать – найдет способ.

Переговоры проходили в довольно небольшой комнате, большую часть которой занимал длинный стол из красного дерева. Поприветствовав присутствующих и выставив на стол ноутбук и папку с документами, Синдзи бегло окинул помещение. Четыре сотрудника охраны, по углам переговорной, в «теневых» зонах. Опасности не представляют, скорее призваны просто внушать почтение. За столом напротив – два коренастых человека лет сорока на вид. Именно человека, они не были членами какой-то из демонических семей, просто наемные менеджеры. Не опасны непосредственно, но могут представлять небольшую угрозу в силу своего статуса. И, наконец, гвоздь программы – Тоно Акиха, чье мнение и определит дальнейшую судьбу сделки.

Эмоции по лицу наследницы Тоно не читались. Вообще. На миг Синдзи показалось, что перед ним сидит мраморная статуя, которую зачем-то нарядили в одежду. Марионеточная наследница? Как бы не так. Встречаться глазами с этой девушкой было чревато. Пронзительные синие глаза буквально вдавливали в спинку кресла, заставляя сжиматься, съеживаться. Железная воля, стоявшая за ними, вкупе с неясным ощущением затаившейся угрозы и отчетливым дуновением демонической силы, вызывало потребность сорваться с места и убежать как можно дальше.

«Десять лет. Максимум пятнадцать. Потом она окончательно утратит контроль и ее придется убить».

То есть доживет она от силы до тридцати. Крайне малый срок даже для самых сильных гибридов, которые, чувствуя приближение обратного импульса, нередко самостоятельно совершали самоубийства, чтобы не доставлять проблем родным. Но они обычно дотягивали минимум до сорока-пятидесяти.

«Надеюсь, этим придется заниматься не мне. Она выглядит слишком сильной».

Выгнав из головы посторонние мысли, Синдзи подключил ноутбук к проектору и принялся за проведение презентации. Пока на экране мелькали фотографии отреставрированной токийской гостиницы, графики прогнозируемых цен на недвижимость и притока туристов на ближайшие годы, он непрерывно говорил, не допуская слишком больших пауз. Обращался он фактически только к Тоно, подчеркнуто игнорируя менеджеров – если она позиционирует себя как авторитарного лидера, то стоит подыграть.

Время шло, презентация давно окончилась, менеджеры демонстративно пролистывали документы, которые все равно уже были изучены специалистами корпорации вдоль и поперек, и сыпали отрепетированными вопросами, леди Тоно (иначе о ней думать просто не получалось) пристально изучала представителя Garden of Sinners Ltd. Волшебная печать на предплечье постепенно наливалась болью по мере того, как расходовалась обеспечивающая материализацию демона правой ноги прана. В общем и целом, если бы в роли продавца выступал не Синдзи, а кто-то постарше, а Тоно Акиха не лезла раньше времени в дела фирмы, исход переговоров был бы предрешен – выгода предлагаемого контракта была очевидна. Однако темная личность переговорщика, равно как и личность совладельца компании-контрагента, накладывала свою специфику. Главное представителям Tohno&Saeki Inc. было не согласовать условия, а понять своего партнера – стоит ли ему доверять и если да, то в какой степени.

Момент истины наступил примерно через час после начала переговоров. Леди Тоно прервала разговор и велела охране и менеджерам выйти из переговорной. Первые повиновались мгновенно, вторые попытались было возражать, но под взглядом хозяйки стушевались и вылетели за дверь пулей. Синдзи остался со своим покупателем один на один.

- И так, - холодно сказала она. – Предлагаю прекратить наконец этот фарс.

- Фарс? – вскинул бровь Синдзи. – Я думал, мы договорились.

- Не прикидывайтесь дураком. Вы были причастны к событиям, имевшим место в Токио, в августе прошлого года, - леди Тоно откинулась на спинку кресла. – У нашей корпорации хорошие осведомители.

Так. Все ясно. Решила ошеломить осведомленностью, а потом навязать свои условия. Условия чего? Не суть важно. Ей что-то нужно, и судя по тому, что она упомянула о токийской заварушке, это «что-то» отнюдь не безобидное занятие.

- Рад это слышать, - Синдзи напрягся, прикидывая возможности девушки-полудемона. – Если бы оказалось, что проболтался господин Кугамине, пришлось бы нанести ему визит.

- Я сейчас разговариваю с вами по одной единственной причине – вы смогли утереть ему нос. Наша семья долго обсуждала, что же делать с вами, звучали голоса и в пользу вашей ликвидации.

- Право, вы мне льстите, оказывая столько внимания. Чем же может моя скромная персона услужить роду Тоно? – поинтересовался Синдзи, медленно-медленно выдвигаясь из-за стола, чтобы в случае чего быстро вытащить пистолет. С другой стороны – будет от него толк, если начнется заварушка? Маловероятно. Равно как маловероятна сама заварушка – слишком много посторонних поблизости.

Леди Тоно ответила не сразу. Несколько секунд она блуждала взглядом по сторонам, словно не могла точно подобрать слова, в которые можно облечь мысль.

- Нужно найти одного человека, - наконец произнесла она на мгновение дрогнувшим голосом.

Что-то ей в этих словах не нравилось. То ли форма, то ли содержание. Синдзи был с ней полностью согласен.

- Человека? – уточнил он, выделяя слово интонацией. – Найти? Леди Тоно, я понимаю, что ваше дело наверняка весьма деликатное. А вам следует понять, что в деликатных делах важна любая мелочь.

- Мне говорили, что люди вроде вас не задают вопросов. Неужели мы в вас ошиблись?

- Мы не задаем вопросов о мотивах, мы не спрашиваем имен. Но я должен знать две вещи: в какой мере данный «человек» является человеком и что мне с ним делать после того, как я его найду. Это не праздное любопытство, а элементарные меры предосторожности, как и я капсула с ядовитым газом в моем кейсе и мой напарник, страхующий меня снаружи.

Вранье от начала и до конца. Капсулы в кейсе не было – не влезла, Тосака же на напарника тянула не больше чем на Папу Римского.

- Хорошо, уточню. Нужно, чтобы вы нашли одного человека, близкого по крови к нашей семье, и доставили его в поместье Тоно. Разумеется, так, чтобы об этом никто не знал.

- Уже лучше, - Синдзи обманчиво расслабленно устроился в кресле, активируя магические цепи и сводя руки перед собой в оптимальную позицию для создания «копья-жала». – Однако данных все равно недостаточно. Одно дело разыскать потерявшегося родственника, это сделать несложно. Но если придется иметь дело с Crimson Red Vermillion – это, на минуточку, совсем иной уровень угрозы и совсем иные расценки.

- Один миллион американских долларов. А прочие вопросы оставьте при себе.

«Плохо. Для легкого дела слишком большая сумма».

- Вы даже не уточните, кого именно искать?

- Вам хватит словесного портрета?

- Еще нужен предмет, к которому нужный человек прикасался недавно или в течение длительного времени.

- Вам его доставят.

- Половину суммы – вперед авансом, поровну распределенной на счета, которые я вам передам. Вторую – сразу после выполнения работы, туда же. Если погибну – платить не обязательно. Если наш клиент в городе – я обнаружу его в течение суток, в течение двух суток работа будет выполнена.

- Рада слышать.

- И последнее. Я в любом случае доставлю клиента куда надо. Однако уточните, пожалуйста, вы желаете видеть его живым, или...?

- Безразлично, - отрезала леди Тоно.

- Более вопросов не имею.

- По поводу нашей сделки – обсудим позже. Послезавтра, в это же время, здесь же.

- Понятно. Удачного вам дня.

Стараясь больше не смотреть в глаза девушке-полудемону, Синдзи поднялся с места, молча упаковал ноутбук в сумку и вышел вон. Тосака, нетерпеливо ерзавшая на софе, встретила его подозрительным взглядом – видимо, почувствовала активацию магических цепей. Убедившись, что ничего страшного не случилось, она поспешила следом.

- Теперь домой? – спросила она, когда они вышли на улицу.

- Ты – да. У меня еще дела есть.

- Мы уже это обсудили. Я хочу знать, чем и как ты занимаешься, и я это узнаю. А отделаться от меня ты все равно не сможешь. Если, конечно, не хочешь вылететь вместе со всем хозяйством из Фуюки.

- Привязалась, как репейник.

- Я просто умею добиваться своего.

- Ты просто манипулятивная сука.

- Завидуй молча.

- Я не вижу смысла завидовать стерве, которая состарится в одиночестве над своими бриллиантами, потому что ни один мужчина в здравом уме не одарит ее потомством.

- Зелен виноград, да?

- Не пытайся набить себе цену. Даже самки богомолов откусывают самцам головы после секса, а не до него.

- Как-то ты на этом зациклен. У тебя проблемы?

«Интересно, если я попытаюсь убить ее прямо на улице – это будет сильно плохо в плане последствий?»

Такси, метро, потом снова метро. Слежка если и была, то теперь скорее всего сбилась со следа. Первое, что сделал Синдзи, войдя в снятую Тосакой квартиру – заказал по телефону ужин. Второе – прекратил подпитку праной материализованного демона-ноги и растер уже ощутимо занемевшее предплечье. Сковывающие печати были завязаны непосредственно на нервную систему и от магических цепей не зависели никак, накапливая заряд праны постоянно из окружающей среды. Минус – заряд имел свойство расходоваться.

Сама рана выглядела не особо аппетитно, но намеков на нагноение не было, как не было коросты засохшей крови – надо было отдать этой стерве должное, залатала как надо. Дилемма: что с ней теперь делать, убить или поблагодарить?

«Сначала первое, потом второе. Так безопаснее, мне кажется».

Впрочем, сейчас ли думать о безопасности? О том, чтобы отказаться от заказа Тоно, речи даже не шло. Таким людям отказывать не стоит без очень веских причин, тем более что эта полукровка достаточно прозрачно дала понять – судьба сделки прямо зависит от того, насколько быстро будет разрешен вопрос с «родственником». Миллион баксов, опять же, на дороге не валяется. Проблема в том, что если на кону стоят такие деньги – значит там все не просто серьезно, а очень серьезно. Не Crimson Red Vermillion, но некоторые гибриды, даже не минуя точки невозврата, были способны доставить массу проблем. И это приводит к основной причине, по которой Синдзи совершенно не хотелось лезть в это дело. Найти полудемона было делом несложным, а если Тоно предоставят что-то из его вещей – так и вовсе плевым. А вот его ликвидация… следовало признать – ни одно из имеющихся у него средств, магических или нет, не могло дать надежной гарантии при столкновении с агрессивно настроенным гибридом. Да и собственный боевой потенциал сейчас оставляет желать лучшего.

А по городу бродит десятый Прародитель Мертвых Апостолов и десятки его миньонов. И за ним в ближайшее время должны прибыть убийцы из Похоронного Бюро. И нет твердой уверенности, с кем хочется встречаться меньше. А еще оброненные Нрвнксром Хаосом слова... Синдзи хмыкнул. То, что Сакуру пришлось в бессознательном состоянии грузить на поезд, отнюдь не самое страшное. Синяк на шее – мелочь, а в таком переплете сил, который имеет место в этом не слишком крупном городе, лучше находиться людям подготовленным. Еще лучше не находиться вообще никому.

Звонок в дверь возвестил прибытие пиццы. Недолго думая, Синдзи решил не гонять лишний раз фамилиара и попрыгал за пиццей на одной ноге. В самом деле, если у человека только одна нога – это не значит, что он не сможет съесть пиццу, правда? Расплатившись и унеся еду на кухню, он попрыгал в ванную, однако отметил, что Тосака куда-то вышла. Куда? Черт, да пусть катится, куда хочет.

Десять минут спустя он вышел из ванной и замер. Протер глаза, ущипнул себя за запястье. Но бредовое видение никак не желало рассеиваться. Тосака Рин стояла у плиты и что-то готовила. В разуме Синдзи это просто не укладывалось. Посреди кишащего разнообразными чудовищами города, в анонимно снятой квартире, в обществе мага-наемника – она, черт побери, стояла у плиты в белом переднике (где она его вообще достала?) и помешивала что-то в маленькой кастрюльке! Белый передник добил Синдзи окончательно, выдавив из горла тихий стон отчаяния.

Так, спокойно. Пусть делает что хочет. Ее тут просто нет. Сдохнет – ее проблемы. Тем более что Сакуре пообещал лишних телодвижений не делать. Стиснув зубы, он допрыгал до микроволновки, засунул туда пиццу и опустился на ближайший стул. Неудобно, мягко говоря. И вот так до тех пор, пока добрая (для мага) Аозаки-сан не подгонит новую ногу. На миг перед глазами Синдзи возникла неприятная картина, как он год за годом влезает в разные авантюры, теряет там разные части тела и в итоге от изначального организма там остается только мозг.

«Нафиг-нафиг. Я не собираюсь настолько долго быть в деле».

«Думаешь, ты сможешь жить мирной жизнью? Ну-ну».

Он вытащил из микроволновки пиццу, взял один кусок и принялся меланхолично его пережевывать. Тем временем Тосака закончила возиться у плиты и устроилась напротив, однако приниматься за рис с карри не спешила. Что, опять допрос?

- Синдзи, откуда ты знал того Мертвого Апостола?

Ничего умнее придумать не могла? И с каких пор стала обращаться по имени?

- Ты «Закат Багряной Луны» что ли не читала? Фабро Ровану, так же известному как Нрвнкср Хаос, там посвящена целая глава и есть несколько очень качественных портретов, в том числе еще в бытность его ведущим алхимиком Моря Эстрей.

- «Закат Багряной Луны», вот как? Прости, у меня не так много времени, чтобы распылять его на беллетристику.

- Эта беллетристика вчера спасла нам жизни. Не определи я сразу кто он, то мог попытаться навязать ему бой. И тогда мы бы сейчас не здесь сидели, а у него в желудке.

- Хаос, вот как… Десятый в списке Прародителей, если я ничего не путаю.

- Он самый. Тех, кто способен его уничтожить, в этом мире можно пересчитать по пальцам, и мы в их число не входим.

- Меня беспокоит кое-что еще. Он упомянул Белую Принцессу Шинсо.

- Ага, я тоже заметил.

- Обрати внимание, что он сказал: «Я упустил ее». Жертва так говорить не может, а охотник – запросто. Как Мертвый Апостол, даже сильный, может охотиться в одиночку на Истинного Предка?

- Честно говоря, не знаю и знать не хочу. Я хочу закончить дела и уехать домой.

- Кстати про твои дела, - Тосака как-то странно прищурилась. - Раз уж в городе сейчас настолько опасно, а ты тяжело ранен, я могу предложить тебе свою охрану. Не бесплатно, разумеется.

Синдзи фыркнул. А потом задумался. Боевого опыта у девчонки мало, но вот силы явно не занимать. А посмотреть на нее в деле будет полезно – понять возможности потенциального противника, да вообще магия драгоценных камней штука редкая, любопытно взглянуть. А короткая юбка в бою имеет свойство задираться. Так, это немного не то…

- У меня есть встречное предложение, - Синдзи откусил кусочек пиццы. – Сейчас наклевывается одно деликатное дело, за которое серьезные люди готовы заплатить серьезные деньги. Как ты заметила, я сейчас не в лучшей форме, так что немного грубой силы мне не повредит, а ты как раз подходишь. Дело не совсем безопасное, так что я готов тебе это компенсировать половиной обещанного гонорара – пятьдесят тысяч американских долларов. Это примерно пять миллионов йен.

За деньги можно купить многое, удовольствие же от созерцания шокированного выражения лица Тосаки – бесценно. Прежде чем она спохватилась и натянула на лицо обычное бесстрастное выражение, Синдзи успел полностью прожевать кусок.

- Меня несколько раздражает, что ты так дешево ценишь мою помощь, но я не могу отказать калеке, - Тосака отвела взгляд в сторону.

- Проблемы с деньгами, да? – иронично спросил Синдзи. – Кредиторы замучали? Угрожают отобрать дом?

- Ошибаешься.

- Да брось, свои же люди, можно не секретничать. Если тебе нужны деньги – можешь и дальше работать на меня. Давно хотел нанять горничную, да все руки не доходили.

На летящий в лицо кулак Синдзи отреагировать не успел. Улетая в нокаут на падающем стуле, он успел подумать, что оно все равно стоило того.

_Несколько часов спустя._

- И так, последняя проверка. Что делать, если встретили Неро Хаоса?

- Очень быстро убегать.

- Что делать, если встретили кого-то из Похоронного Бюро?

- Очень быстро убегать.

- Что делать, если встретили Белую Принцессу?

- Вежливо поздороваться и очень быстро убегать.

- Что делать, если встретили цель?

- Быстро вырубить и скрутить.

- А чего делать категорически нельзя?

- Бить работодателя по лицу, - Рин нервно дернула щекой. – Если бы кое-кто следил за языком…

- Да ладно, я же пошутил, - Синдзи мечтательно закатил глаза. – Надо будет подкинуть твоему классу идею на летний культурный фестиваль организовать мейдо-кафе и нарядить тебя в костюм горничной. А помогать тебе будет Рюдо Иссей.

- Если ты это сделаешь, твой класс решит организовать мужской стриптиз. С одним актером.

- А что в этом такого? – пожал плечами Синдзи. – Я человек простой, в великие маги не целюсь и своего тела не стыжусь. А тебе что, так интересно снять с меня рубашку? Знаешь, там много вещей, которые тебя могут шокировать. Начни с анатомического атласа.

- Кажется, кое-кто опять напрашивается.

- А кое-кто опять не понимает шуток.

Хлопнула входная дверь и через несколько секунд в гостиную ввалился какой-то высокий человек, держащий в руках объемистый сверток. Он положил его на журнальный столик, а затем его очертания на мгновение смазались и он превратился в женоподобного юношу с длинными волосами, одетого в вычурный белый костюм.

- Эй, босс. В следующий раз, когда отправишь меня таскать грязное белье, выдай мне затычки для носа, иначе я просто вышвырну его в ближайший мусорный бак.

- Рот закрой, шавка. Накосячишь – заставлю рыть окопы в асфальте ломом.

Юноша сделал неприличный жест и растаял в воздухе. Рин нахмурилась.

- Твой фамилиар на редкость своевольный, - заметила она обеспокоенно. – И через чур умный. Где ты его достал?

- Где достал, там уже нет, - отмахнулся Синдзи и принялся разворачивать сверток. – А что кукарекает там что-то – так пусть кукарекает, что с него взять. Демон – он не человек.

Удивляться у Рин уже не было сил, так что она просто принялась наблюдать. В свертке оказалось драное и очень грязное одеяло, ощутимо вонявшее как застарелым потом, так и мочой.

«Это ВОТ ЭТИМ постоянно пользовался человек, которого надо найти?! – с отвращением подумала девушка. – Не удивительно, что он сбежал».

- Дай угадаю с трех раз, - сказала она вслух, чтобы прогнать нервную дрожь. – Собираешься снять слепок ауры и использовать его как пеленг для обнаруживающих чар?

- Не, это для меня пока сложновато, слишком тонкая работа, - ей показалось, или Синдзи наконец-то хоть немного смутился? – У меня методы проще.

Раскрыв на коленях кейс, он вытащил из его недр небольшое насекомое, похожее на осу. Та была неподвижна, и непосвященный человек мог подумать, что она просто мертвая. Рин, однако, к таким не относилась.

«Еще один фамилиар».

Оса встрепенулась, переползла на одеяло и там замерла, лишь слегка шевеля усами. Синдзи тяжело поднялся с дивана на одной ноге и зачем-то открыл окно. Затем он что-то сделал с кейсом и открыл отсек, до сих пор незаметный. Заглянув внутрь, Рин увидела сплошную массу из крыльев и хитина. В потайном отделе кейса было, наверное, несколько сотен таких же ос.

- Фамилиары с коллективным сознанием? – поинтересовалась она.

- Не совсем. Тут особая методика.

- Какая?

- Так тебе все и расскажи, - Синдзи протянул руку к живой массе и та, повинуясь импульсу праны, ожила и зашевелилась. – Flugi. Serco. Rugardas.

Несколько сотен ос разом взмыли в воздух и гудящим потоком вылетели в открытое окно.

- Топорно и примитивно, - вынесла свой вердикт Рин, поджав губы. – Я бы сработала элегантнее.

- Если элегантность приносится в жертву эффективности – она не нужна.

- Типичная точка зрения фрилансера. Семнадцать поколений твоих предков сейчас, наверное, волчком вертятся в своих гробах. У тебя нет никакого уважения к магическому искусству.

- Было бы, за что его уважать. Из всей магической братии чего-то стоят только алхимики, и то потому, что половина древней и средневековой алхимии сейчас на полках магазинов в разных видах. Покажи мне мага, который в своей жизни сделал что-то полезное, и я возьму у него автограф.

Рин решила не развивать заведомо бессмысленный спор. Учитывая грубую методику, результат будет получен минимум через несколько минут, а то и часов. Значит, есть время на подготовку. Выгрузив на столик самоцветы, Рин принялась прикидывать, как лучше поступить. Блеск драгоценностей даже в бездушном искусственном освещении ламп зачаровывал. Иногда, долгими одинокими вечерами, она позволяла себе ненадолго перестать относиться к ним как к концентрированным сгусткам семейной магии и просто полюбоваться игрой света на бесчисленных гранях. Всего девятнадцать камней, за которыми стояло двести лет труда и поиска.

Рубины – камни огненного элемента. Пожалуй, самые опасные из всех, с ними Рин начала работать в последнюю очередь, когда освоила все остальные – стихия огня по определению крайне разрушительна. Сапфиры – воздушный элемент. Самая непослушная и хаотичная из стихий, вездесущая и в то же время неосязаемая, обретает идеальную упорядоченность, заключенную в структуре этих кристаллов. Изумруды – водные камни. Благодаря природной текучести стихии, они лучше всего принимают и отдают энергию, и способны повторять цикл десятки раз. Пара нефритов воплощала стихию земли. В отличие от прочих, они не могли похвастаться красивой игрой, но огромная емкость и надежность, вкупе с уникальными свойствами своего элемента, обеспечила им свое место в ее коллекции…

- Йоу, подъем, - Рин услышала щелчкок над ухом.

- Чего тебе, я занята.

- Ворон ты считаешь, а не занята… - Синдзи положил перед ней три каких-то предмета. – Можешь что-нибудь с пулями сделать?

- Самому слабо?

- Не слабо, но времени нет.

Рин скептически посмотрела на предложенные предметы. Это были крупные патроны к огнестрельному оружию, скрепленные по семь штук у основания какими-то кольцами. Вульгарность как она есть.

- И что тебе с ними сделать?

- В идеале – самонаведение на цель из любого положения. Ну или чтобы от них просто не уклонялись все кому не лень.

- Самонаводящихся пуль не бывает.

- Бывают! Даже в мировом искусстве отображено, в опере фон Вебера «Вольный стрелок».

- Синдзи, ты сейчас очень расстроишься, но Санта-Клауса не существует, детей не приносит аист, а сказки иногда бывают просто сказками, - на несколько секунд Рин задумалась. – В принципе, что-то можно сделать, будь у меня моя мастерская и пара месяцев времени.

- Пардон, у нас максимум два часа.

- За два часа я тебе расскажу, почему не могу это сделать за два часа.

- Бесполезные маги, ничего вам доверить нельзя, - Синдзи разочарованно вздохнул и сгреб патроны.

- Что?!

- Забей, вырвалось.

- Нет, ты сказал, что мне ничего нельзя доверить!

- Заметь, это ты сказала, а не я.

- Но ты имел это ввиду!

- Я имел ввиду только позорное невежество некоторых магов, если дело касается современных технологий, не более. Хотя какое там современные… четыреста лет уже используется.

Рин почувствовала, как у нее от гнева внутри все начинает клокотать. Решительным движением она отобрала у Синдзи патроны и разложила их перед собой.

- Шприц и жгут есть? – спросила она.

- Шприц всего один, на двадцать кубиков, а жгут… - поколебавшись, Синдзи снял с шеи галстук.

- Давай сюда. И убери отсюда эту вонючую дрянь, - кивнула она на одеяло.

Рин закатала левый рукав, перетянула плечо импровизированным жгутом и воткнула иглу в набухшую вену. Набрав полный шприц, она придвинула к себе патроны, установив все три связки вертикально, и принялась капать на пули кровью, благо в них были удобные выемки.

- Предупреждаю сразу, с металлом я так раньше не работала. Тут свинец, так?

- Латунная оболочка, свинец и термозакаленный стальной сердечник, - ответил Синдзи, внимательно наблюдая за процессом.

- Блин, зачем такие сложности? – Рин откинула волосы назад и вывела на столе пальцем контур магического круга, который немедленно налился серебристым светом. – С твоими навыкам контроля фамилиаров, мог бы обходиться без этих костылей, - она кивнула на револьвер в его руках.

- Ути моя миленькая, она тебя не хотела обидеть, - Синдзи картинно прижал револьвер к щеке.

«Позер, - подумала Рин. – Раньше я о нем была лучшего мнения».

Хотя, если разобраться, раньше просто присутствовал некий ореол загадки. Обычный человек, выходящий на равных с магом – это определенно что-то необычное. А вот если это такой же наследник, как и ты, да еще из намного более древней семьи, невольное уважение уступает место раздражению к тому, как пренебрежительно этот тип относится к собственному наследству. Огнестрельное оружие, подумать только! Ноутбук, сотовый телефон, связи с темными личностями! А ведь когда-то род Макири славился своей магией. Неясно, правда, где он всему этому научился…

Спустя полчаса Рин смахнула со лба выступивший пот и протянула Синдзи патроны. Накапанная на них кровь полностью впиталась в пули, а вместе с ними впитался и заряд праны.

- Вот, - сказала она. – Ничего лучше и за два дня сделать нельзя.

- Оу, благодарю, - Синдзи замер. – А что теперь они делают?

- Не знаю.

- В смысле?!

- Ну, ты же сам попросил сделать с ними ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, - съязвила Рин. – Я и сделала ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. Не беспокойся, у тебя в руках они, скорее всего, не взорвутся. Если не будешь пытаться их сломать.

Синдзи с сомнением хмыкнул, но патроны в револьвер зарядил.

«А ведь легко можно было таким образом навести проклятие, - подумала волшебница. – Или еще как-то навредить. О чем он вообще думает?!»

Странно это все было. В смысле, вообще все. Начиная с памятной бессмысленной дуэли в лесу, бесчисленные пикировки, порой на грани схватки насмерть, и попытки друг друга уязвить, настолько изощренные, что оба не чурались имитировать почти дружеские отношения. И все переворачивается за одни сутки. Почему он ее вытащил из-под носа Неро Хаоса? Почему она истратила на него один из своих бесценных самоцветов, хотя Сакура наверняка могла затянуть рану сама? Что вообще происходит сейчас? Представители двух издавна соперничавших магических семей творят свою тайную магию друг у друга на глазах, и при этом не пытаются строить друг другу гадости. Черт те что…

«Спокойно, Рин, спокойно. Это все из-за денег. Не все же патентными отчислениями жить, правда? Надо самостоятельно зарабатывать, а для этого даже такие средства хороши…»

- Все, подъем! – Синдзи вдруг подскочил на месте и оглянулся в сторону окна. – Наш клиент нашелся.

Рин быстро рассовала камни по потайным кармашкам и набросила на плечи красный плащ. В конце концов, истинный маг Тосака все должен делать элегантно.

…

Пока они почти бегом добирались по ночным безлюдным улицам до места, где фамилиары Синдзи обнаружили «клиента», Рин не покидало чувство, что эта обстановка ей знакома. Разумеется, в Мисаки она прежде не была, но сама атмосфера, напоенная тяжелой, осязаемой угрозой, полностью соответствовала той, которую волшебница ощутила мнго лет назад. Когда, вопреки воле отца и запрету матери, одна отправилась в охваченный магической войной Фуюки, на поиски пропавшей подруги. Но встретила лишь выползшую из неведомой клоаки мироздания смерть из щупалец и зубов. Рин до сих пор не знала, каким образом осталась тогда в живых, поскольку от ужаса потеряла сознание, а пришла в себя только полчаса спустя, и первое что увидела – заплаканное лицо матери, бросившейся на ее поиски.

Украдкой она оглянулась на идущего чуть впереди Синдзи и тут же отвела взгляд. Это был совершенно другой человек, не имевший с язвительным и заносчивым парнем, несколько минут назад умиленно сюсюкавшим над револьвером, ничего общего. Чем-то он сейчас неприятно напоминал Кирея, в те моменты, когда он проводил с Рин спарринги, больше напоминавшие избиение.

На всякий случай Рин отстранилась подальше, одновременно пытаясь понять происходящее. Такому нельзя научить за несколько месяцев или даже один-два года. Она сама оттачивала магические и боевые искусства на протяжении девяти лет, но сейчас не была уверена, что выйдет из гипотетической схватки победителем, даже используя драгоценности, а некоторые выкидываемые Синдзи финты, вроде высвобождения из неизвестных сковывающих чар путем телепортации, буквально ставили ее в ступор. Нет, кое-кого определенно ждет долгий разговор. Чуть позже, когда они закончат здесь.

- Стоп! – Синдзи вдруг настороженно замер.

- В чем дело?

- Сигнал пропал.

- Может, фамилиаров уничтожили?

- Нет-нет, они целы, но цель больше не ведут. Как отрезало.

- Ограничивающее поле?

- Может быть. Только откуда ему взяться?

- На месте разберемся, пошли, - твердо сказала Рин.

До нужного места добираться пришлось почти десять минут. Они остановились перед входом в какой-то узкий переулок, подобный десяткам виденных до этого.

«Интересно, городской план застройки специально разрабатывался для повышения криминогенной обстановки?» - некстати подумала Рин.

- Значит так, план такой, - сказал Синдзи, доставая из-за пазухи револьвер и зачем-то прокручивая барабан. – Ты впереди, я прикрываю. Сразу говорю, наш клиент не вооружен, но от этого не менее опасен. Бей сразу и наверняка.

- Ясно.

«Дура, забыла спросить, на кого именно охотимся, - Рин на миг запнулась. – Или он специально не уточнил? Так, надо быть настороже».

Зажав в руке один самоцвет, она активировала магической зрение, позволявшее видеть в темноте, и двинулась вглубь переулка. Через десяток шагов на ее магические цепи навалилась тупая ноющая боль – здесь действительно был барьер, причем мощный и довольно умело установленный.

- Рин, аккуратнее там. Я чувствую вампирское замкнутое поле.

- Вампирское? – Рин замерла с поднятой ногой, вглядываясь вглубь переулка. - Тут только обычный барьер.

- Тут есть барьер?

«Вот блин».

Засечь магический барьер Синдзи, видимо, не хватило сил, но вампирский он заметил. Даже если не вдаваться в подробности такого различия, это было странно. То поле, которое могли инстинктивно сгенерировать фамилиары Мертвого Апостола, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим, да и магией они не владели.

- Синдзи, ты не в курсе, тот Мертвый Апостол, которого мы видели, мог установить такой барьер?

- По идее нет, Фабро Рован был мастером алхимии. Хотя черт разберет, чего он за тысячу лет нахватался. Ты быстро бегаешь?

- Нормально.

- Заметишь его зверей – беги.

- Сама знаю.

- Ладно, пока давай вперед, и очень медленно… А, черт!

- В чем дело?

- Канал связи с фамилиарами пропал, из-за барьера. Ближайшие пару часов мы без дальней разведки.

- Раньше думать надо было!

Никогда еще прежде Рин не испытывала такого нервного напряжения. Каждый шаг приходилось делать словно в глицерине. Нельзя было сказать, что она трусила. Контролировать свой страх Рин умела давно, но сейчас она чувствовала себя сжатой до предела пружиной. Ее магическая метка буквально пылала, готовая обрушить всю мощь тайной магии на любую угрозу…

…Которой не было. Переулок был пуст, в этом она убедилась довольно быстро. Единственное, что выбивалось из общей мирной картины, было распростертое тело девушки в школьной форме. Желтый жилет был измазан в пыли, коричневые волосы, заплетенные в два хвоста, растрепались и выглядели комьями выброшенных на берег водорослей. Осторожно подойдя поближе, Рин еще раз осмотрелась. Нет, тут определенно никого не было. Только неизвестная жертва вампира, имя которой скоро пополнит скорбный список. Судя по тому, что она уже видела, это очень длинный список. Волшебница тихо, так чтобы не заметил Синдзи, вздохнула. Что бы там не говорили про бесчеловечность магов, она выросла слишком мягкосердечной.

- Мне это не нравится, - как-то мрачно произнес Синдзи, присев на корточки и осматривая тело.

- Я тоже не в восторге, но…

- Да я не о том! Не сходится!

- Что именно!

- Да все! Неро Хаос использует в качестве фамилиаров существ, растворенных в его Хаосе, прости за каламбур. Он никогда не создавал гулей, точнее – он не может этого сделать, поскольку стал вампиром через трансмутацию тела, а не через укус. Это раз. Судя по тому, что мы видели в отеле, тела он пожирает либо целиком, либо откусывает приличный кусок. Это два. А мы вчера видели целую толпу довольно аккуратных вурдалаков, да и эта девчонка все еще в одном куске, хотя и мертвая.

Рин почувствовала, как в животе собирается непрошенный холодный комок.

- Два Мертвых Апостола? – спросила она чуть дрогнувшим голосом.

Испугаться было от чего. Неро одиночку мог спокойно опустошить весь город за несколько дней. Если же в Мисаке присутствует еще один Апостол сравнимый с Прародителем – город обречен. А ведь не похоже, чтобы по улицам носились замаскированные под штатских экзекуторы… О чем вообще думает Церковь?!

- Судя по всему – да, - угрюмо подтвердил Синдзи. – Только этот второй какой-то странный.

- Странный?

- Угу. Смотри, - он указал на шею мертвой девушки. – Укуса нет. Но зато на шее синяки, изо рта стекает кровь. Голова вывернута, так что причиной смерти, скорее всего, стал перелом шеи. И еще, - он поддел край юбки стволом револьвера. – Белье разорвано, снова видны следы крови. Я лично не слышал, чтобы Мертвые Апостолы насиловали свои жертвы.

- Может, это не он? – выцедила Рин сквозь зубы, непроизвольно стиснув кулаки. – Мало ли мрази по улицам ночью ходит.

- Увы-увы. Обычный человек под это поле не смог бы зайти, сама понимаешь. А убили девчонку буквально только что, даже не остыла еще. И это подводит нас к тому, что мне не нравится больше всего.

Синдзи поднялся на ноги и обхлопал себя, словно что-то искал. Потом как-то странно дернулся и продолжил:

- Первое – мои фамилиары следили за клиентом до того момента, пока он не скрылся под этим замкнутым полем. Второе – замкнутое поле установлено Мертвым Апостолом, имеющим приличные познания в магии. Третье – до момента нашего появления пределы поля никто не покидал, иначе бы фамилиары его заметили. Четвертое – тут никого нет, за исключением трупа изнасилованной школьницы. А теперь сложи все данные и сделай вывод.

- Наш клиент – сексуально озабоченный Мертвый Апостол? – предположила Рин.

- Горячо, но не совсем. Правильный вывод – НАС КИНУЛИ! –последние слова Синдзи почти выплюнул. – И кое-кому это с рук не сойдет.

- В чем мошенничество? – резко спросила Рин. – Синдзи, ты недоговариваешь, и мне это совсем не нравится.

Несколько секунд тот раздраженно жевал губы, после чего ответил:

- Ладно, слушай. Меня наняла глава семьи Тоно. Полагаю, ты знаешь, что значит эта фамилия. Задача – изловить без шума и пыли одного из родственников, не справившегося с Обратным Импульсом. Мертвых Апостолов и тем паче магов среди Тоно не может быть в принципе. По наводке с переданной нам вещи, того одеяла в смысле, мы нашли логово Мертвого Апостола. В таком случае возможны два варианта – либо произошло невозможное, и в роду демонических гибридов внезапно появился сильный вампир, владеющий магией немногим хуже тебя, либо мне дали заведомо ложный заказ, с целью дискредитации меня или убийства.

- Зачем им тебя убивать? – теперь ситуация не нравилась и Рин. Впутываться в чужие интриги в ее планы не входило.

- Полтора года назад я своими руками снес голову родной тети нынешней главы Тоно. Возможно, это кровная месть. Возможно, месть за то, что я одно время вел дела с их конкурентами и идейными противниками. Возможно, просто из-за того, что слишком много знаю, - Синдзи перевел взгляд на труп. – В любом случае, это уже не твоя забота. Отправляйся обратно в квартиру, а я сейчас схожу к Тоно и объясню, что так дела не делаются. Проще говоря, пристрелю как бешеную шавку, а заодно всех, кого найду в доме.

- Не делайте поспешных выводов, «вольный маг Шики», - раздался голос откуда-то сверху.

Рин вскинула голову, и увидела на крыше одного из зданий, окружавших переулок, силуэт в длинных одеждах, выделявшийся на фоне почти полной Луны. Силуэт шагнул вперед и сорвался с карниза, но не упал вниз, а принялся поочередно отталкиваться от стен, замедляя падение. Через несколько секунд он уже был на земле, и глазам Рин предстала красивая девушка немногим старше ее самой, явно европейка, с короткими темными волосами и лицом профессионального убийцы. Монашеская ряса и зажатые в правой руке три Черных Ключа развеивали любые сомнения – перед ней стоял экзекутор.

- «Вольный маг Шики»? – переспросил Синдзи, сохраняя невозмутимый вид. – Если вы знаете этот псевдоним, значит вы из Похоронного Бюро. Чем могу помочь доблестным воинам Господа нашего?

- Для начала – не делать поспешных выводов, - голос экзекутора был холоднее полярной ночи. – А так же не упоминать имя Господа всуе. И пойти куда-нибудь в другое место. У меня к вам есть разговор.


End file.
